Vongola Decimo I : La Raison
by Lascka
Summary: Tsuna se pose énormément de question, vraiment beaucoup trop, et cela inquiète ses amis et Reborn. Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre se cache un être qui est minutieusement préparé. Sommaire plus complet à l'intérieur. R&R !
1. Interrogations

Bonjour tout le monde !

Heureux de me voir ? Non ? Bah, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici alors ? o

Bon, les pas-content sont partis ? Cool !

Bienvenus Fan de KHR ! Bienvenus Fan d'Akira Amano-sensei ! Bienvenus Fan de Lascka (Ça existe ? O.O)

Voici une fic sur mon manga préféré, Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn, ou plus simplement KHR. Je vous préviens. Ce sera une looooooongue fic. Une trèèèèèès loooooongue fic. Sûrement plusieurs volume qui dévoileront mes idées (très nombreuses) sûr l'univers de Reborn et sur ses protagonistes. Je vais découper mon histoire selon les différents événements qui vont se produire, leur longueur et leur importance.

…

Bah, vous le verrez bien, de toutes les manières, non ? ^^

Attention ! Il faut ABSOLUMENT avoir lu les scans jusqu'à la fin de l'arc du Futur pour pouvoir lire cette histoire sans être déçu d'apprendre des choses importantes et que les surprises soient gâchées. En fait, il faut avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre 282 : "Au revoir, Futur".

Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que mon histoire commence juste après leur retour du futur. Aussi, l'arc de la cérémonie de succession n'a pas lieu ici. Peut-être plus tard, si je trouve un moyen de la caser, mais ça m'étonnerais. Par contre, je suis sûr te trouver un moyen d'utiliser les nouveau personnages qui viennent d'apparaitre ! Mais, ici encore, pas avant longtemps.

Bon ! Assez discuté ! Bravo à ceux (celui ? -/-) qui ont lus toute ses informations.

**Résumé** : Tsuna et ses Gardiens viennent de rentrer de la plus dangereuse de leurs aventures. Et la plus traumatisante. Tsuna se pose énormément de question, vraiment beaucoup trop, et cela inquiète ses amis et Reborn. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son élève, l'Arcobaleno reçoit une étrange convocation. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ombre se cache un être qui est minutieusement préparé. Et qui va frapper plus durement que jamais les Vongola au cœur.

**Couple** : - (Pour le moment XP)

**Genre** : Humour, aventure.

**Classement** : Public averti, voir mature

**Crédit** : Personnages et univers loufoque d'Akira Amano-sama.

Scénario et aventures imaginés par Lascka.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Interrogations**

_Victoire._

_Un combat mortel._

_Mais une victoire douce-amère._

_Sacrifice._

_Des autres._

_Pour lui._

_Remord._

_Injustice._

_Tristesse._

_Autre tristesse._

_De quelqu'un d'autre._

_De quelque chose d'autre._

_Interrogations._

_Compréhension._

_Compassion._

_Pacte._

_Douleur._

_Terreur._

_Pas la sienne._

_La leurs._

_De lui._

_Tristesse._

_Trahison._

_Culpabilité._

_Interrogations._

_Pourquoi ?_

_

* * *

_

Tsunayoshi Sawada soupira en s'étirant. Il était sur le toit de l'école, où il pouvait voir la ville de Namimori évoluer tranquillement. Il avait aussi une bonne vue sur le temple Shinto et sur la forêt de la ville, sur son lointain port et ses docks derrière une partie de la forêt et quelque part derrière lui, il pouvait deviner la présence de l'aéroport de Namimori. Il était, et c'était vraiment très rare, seul sur le toit.

Pas de Gokudera Hayato pour s'engueuler avec un Yamamoto Takeshi qui essayait en vain de le calmer. Pas de Lambo ou d'I-pin qui explose ou lance des objets explosifs. Pas d'Onii-san extrême qui voulait le faire entrer dans son club de boxe. Pas d'Hibari Kyouya et ses tonfas tueurs. Pas même d'illusionniste psychopathe au rire unique. Le rêve…

Tsuna se doutait par contre qu'un sale tuteur inhumain et spartiate devait l'observer d'un point X ou Y. Mais tant qu'il ne venait pas déranger la quiétude de Tsuna, c'était bon. Il soupira à la pensée de ses amis et Gardiens, ainsi qu'a son tuteur.

Il se plaignait, mais les aimait plus que tout au monde. Oui, même les deux malades qui essayait sans cesse de le mordre à mort, ou de le posséder. Ils faisaient partit de la Famille, après tout.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Encore ce mot. Famille. Ses pensées glissèrent de nouveau vers le souvenir des jours passé. Le retour du futur, où après bien des batailles, des blessures, des découvertes et encore des combats, ils avaient fini par battre Byakuran.

Il frissonna, sentant ses cheveux se lever sur sa nuque. Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était fini.

Il était redevenu un simple humain. Un simple humain. Il voulait le croire. Mais les marques sur son dos, et sa nouvelle sensibilité lui disaient le contraire. Il l'ignorait. Après tout, _elles_ n'étaient pas sortit depuis le combat contre Byakuran… Peut-être n'existaient-_elles_ plus…

Il se répétait plusieurs fois cette phrase comme un mantra, essayant de se convaincre. Il finit par se calmer de nouveau.

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois, levant les yeux au ciel. Il était gris, couvert de nuage en cette fin d'octobre. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne se soit passé que quelques semaines dans leur monde alors que les aventures dans le futur avaient pris plusieurs mois. Mais la encore, ça trouvait une explication dans la nouvelle possibilité qu'ils avaient dans le futur de programmer les voyages. Ce n'était pas exactement dix ans. Ça pouvait être plus, ça pouvait être moins.

* * *

Il entendit un ronronnement, et baissa la tête sur Natsu. Il appréciait la compagnie du mini lion. Il le gratta entre les oreilles, le faisant ronronner encore plus fort. Ils avaient été autorisés à garder leurs boites armes. Tsuna n'avait pas compris pourquoi, encore une fois, mais en était reconnaissant. Il s'était vraiment attaché à ce drôle d'animal qui se nourrissait de ses Flammes.

Il passa une main sur sa ceinture, et prit une autre boite-arme du Ciel. Elle était presque identique à celle de Natsu, avec les armoiries des Vongola sur les côtés, et les six pierres précieuses représentant les six éléments que contenait le Ciel.

Une Rouge rubis, pour la Tempête. Gokudera, l'auto proclamé bras droit, puissant et impulsif. Le spécialiste des explosifs en tout genre, avec une préférence pour la dynamite. Aujourd'hui encore, Tsuna avait peur de lui, et pour lui quand il perdait tout contrôle…

Une Bleu saphir, pour la Pluie. Yamamoto, le deuxième meilleur ami de Tsuna. Un joueur de baseball à l'avenir étincelant, si seulement il n'avait pas attiré les yeux de Reborn. Il était toujours en train de sourire, mais pouvait, quand les évènements le demandaient, devenir aussi sérieux qu'il était souriant. Un changement de personnalité presque effrayant.

Une Jaune citrine, pour le Soleil. Sasagawa Ryohei, extrême grand frère, que Tsuna aimait appeler Onii-san. Extrême capitaine du club de boxe, il était extrêmement énergique dans tout ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à respirer. Il vivait toujours sa vie à l'extrême. Et était extrêmement simple. Il voulait que Tsuna rejoigne son club de boxe.

Une Verte émeraude, pour le Tonnerre. Bovino Lambo, jeune, très jeune hitman de la famille Bovino. Peureux et pleurnichard, il croyait être le meilleur hitman du monde, et pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec Reborn. Il possédait toutes sortes d'armes qu'il dissimulait dans sa coiffure, y comprit un Bazooka des Dix ans, qui permettait de voyager dans le temps.

Une Violette améthyste, pour le Nuage. Hibari Kyoya. Effrayant préfet, chef du Comité de Discipline, et fier de sa position. Il adorait mordre à mort tout ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles en vigueur, et n'avait aucune pitié pour les faibles herbivores. Solitaire et indépendant, il détestait les groupes, et les fuyait comme la peste. Pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Une Indigo iolite, pour la Brume. Chrome Dokuro d'un côté, jeune fille timide et renfermée, qui ne vivait que pour et grâce à une personne, Rokudo Mukuro. Assassin bien connu de la mafia, coupable d'avoir exterminé sa propre famille et une autre, et avait essayé de prendre possession du corps de Tsuna. Son deuxième Gardien du Brouillard.

Ses six Gardiens. Ses sept amis. Qu'il avait mit en danger, mettant leur vie en jeu dans un combat qui le révulsait. Sa main se crispa sur cette boite alors que Natsu le regardais, compréhensif. Tsuna lui sourit. Ce chat était sensible à ses émotions, et le lien qu'ils avaient était vraiment spécial. C'était différent qu'avec ses amis, mais aussi profond. Comme pour le remercier de cette pensée, Natsu se mit à ronronner plus fort et à se frotter contre son bras.

Tsuna sourit. Et regarda l'autre boite. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ce demandais si elle était abimée. Il en doutait, ceci dit. Dans un flash, il se rappela comment il s'était retrouvé en possession de la boite…

* * *

_Ils étaient sur le point de partir, à travers la grande machine blanche de Shouichi. Mais le futur Irie l'avait arrêté, et l'avait pris à part. Et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, même celles de Reborn, il l'avait prévenu._

_- Ton futur sera différent de notre passé. Maintenant, nous somme deux mondes clairement séparés. Peut-être avec les mêmes protagonistes, mais les choses ne se passeront pas de la même façon._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Je pense que tu comprendras. Mais en attendant voici quelque chose que j'étais chargé de te remettre si tu gagnais._

_Il avait sortit une boite armes Ciel décoré avec les blasons des Vongola, et l'avait donné au jeune garçon. Tsuna regarda, choqué, la deuxième boite. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir donné avant ? Mais il ne pu demander la raison alors qu'Irie mettait la boite dans les mains de Tsuna, et reprenait._

_- Pour quand tu prendras ta décision._

_- Quelle décision ?_

_- Tu comprendras. J'espère. Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé… _

_Tsuna avait regardé l'air désolé d'Irie. Mais il n'avait pas envi de s'interroger la dessus pour le moment. Il voulait rentre chez lui. Il remercia vaguement le scientifique avant de rejoindre ses amis._

_

* * *

_

Ils étaient rentrés. Ils avaient retrouvé leur monde, leur paix. Ils avaient atterri dans le sanctuaire Shinto de Namimori. Hibari s'était immédiatement éloigné d'eux, et était parti en direction de son école. Chrome, après les avoir salué, et embrassé Tsuna sur la joue, sous les cris outragés de Gokudera et de Haru, était repartit elle aussi vers Kokuyo Land, où devait l'attendre Ken et Chikusa. Les autres se dirigeaient tranquillement chez Tsuna, souhaitant passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

La première difficulté avait montré le bout de son nez quand l'ancien Irie Shouichi était en train d'attendre Tsuna et sa bande devant chez lui. Il avait tourné pâle, et avait demandé en tremblant si le futur était sauvé. Et quand Tsuna avait acquiescé, il s'était évanoui. Après avoir convaincu Gokudera, qui voulait le laisser dehors, car il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, Tsuna avait réussi à obtenir qu'il soit emmené dans la maison.

Il avait mit peu de temps à revenir à lui. Tsuna lui avait alors tout expliqué, en profitant pour donner des explications à Bianchi et Fuuta. En plein milieux du récit, Dino et ses subordonnés étaient arrivé en trombe. Il avait entendu dire que le Vongola Decimo était réapparu, ainsi que ses gardiens, et voulait le vérifier.

En voyant Tsuna, il s'était précipité sur lui, et l'avait étreint avec assez de forces pour que les deux basculent et s'écrasent par terre. S'en était suivit un tohubohu monstre, entre Dino qui pleurait son petit frère retrouvé, Gokudera qui lui hurlait de lâcher son Juudaime, Yamamoto qui riait à gorge déployé en retenant le spécialiste des explosions, et Ryohei qui, prit par l'ambiance, hurlait des choses incompréhensible sur l'amour.

Il avait fallu prêt d'un quart d'heure pour retrouver un semblant de calme, et le reste de l'après midi pour faire un bref résumé de ce qui c'était déjà dit pour Dino, et finir le récit. Tsuna, avait bien vu l'air admiratif de Fuuta, qui croyait toutes les paroles de Tsuna, et soulagé d'Irie, qui enfin comprenait d'où venaient les lettres apocalyptiques qui étaient déposées sur son oreiller.

Mais il avait aussi vu les airs dubitatifs de Bianchi et Dino, qui semblait près à l'envoyer dans une clinique, pour prendre du repos. En soupirant, il s'était résigné à leur prouver d'une manière formelle. Il avait ouvert sa boite arme. À la vu du mini lion qui, non seulement sortait d'une boite plus petite que lui, mais aussi avait des Flammes du Ciel visible sur lui, sa crinière, sa queue. Ils avaient d'abord crié, avant de l'observer. Le timide Natsu s'était réfugié dans les bras de son maitre, effrayé par tous ces regards inquisiteurs.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas se finir si facilement. Non. Car la vie de Tsuna était tout sauf facile. C'est pourquoi Lambo, en riant de son rire supérieur avait décidé d'imiter Tsuna et avait invoqué son buffle électrique dans le petit salon de Tsuna, causant d'immense dommages, mais aussi une terrible peur à Irie, que le buffle avait choisit de charger. Il était sortit en hurlant de la maison, toujours poursuivit par le buffle et Lambo sur son dos, qui l'encourageait. Bizarrement, après ça, ni Dino ni Bianchi ne mirent en doute la moindre parole de Tsuna.

Tsuna leur avait parlé aussi du sceau des Arcobaleno, qui avait, assura-t-il, scellé les pouvoirs de Byakuran et des autres Mare Ring. À ce moment là, ses gardiens échangèrent de discret coup d'œil inquiet, que Tsuna ignora volontairement.

Ils savaient que le pouvoir de Byakuran n'avait pas pu être scellé, car il avait trouvé refuge en Tsuna. Et le sceller aurait rendu Tsuna inoffensif, incapable de se défendre. Ils n'avaient pas pu le faire. Et ils étaient inquiet qu'un jour, Tsuna ne soit surpassé par ce pouvoir maudit, et ne se transforme en un monstre similaire Byakuran.

Ils ne lui avaient rien dit…

Mais il le savait.

Il ne pu empêcher une froide suée le glacer jusqu'au sang.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine, maintenant, depuis leur retour. Et ils avaient retrouvé la routine de l'école assez facilement. Il y avait eu quelques questions, tant de la part des élèves que des profs, mais tout avait fini pas se calmer après une brève apparition de Reborn, déguisé en prof. Tout le monde, au grand dam de Tsuna, était tombé dans le piège du déguisement. Mais d'un autre côté, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Il se posait déjà assez de question pour que d'autre aient besoin d'en rajouter.

Des questions. Il ne se posait que ça.

Pourquoi avaient-ils dû combattre un monstre comme Byakuran ? Pourquoi avait-il impliqué ses amis ? N'y avait-il pas d'autre solution ? Et aussi, une de celles qui le tracassaient le plus. Pourquoi, finalement, avait-il réellement accepté de devenir le boss des Vongola ?

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du futur, ses amis avaient prit de la distance par rapport à lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était une nouvelle forme de respect, ou s'ils avaient peur de lui. Mais quelque soit la raison, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça… Il se sentait seul, à porter un fardeau trop lourd, et ça le déprimait.

Et puis, les filles… Elles avaient fini par être impliquée dans ce monde. Elles l'avaient plutôt bien pris, mais d'un autre côté, elles n'en avaient pas eu le choix. Il se demandait comment tout ça évoluerait… Mais une chose était sûre. Elles ne verront plus jamais la vie de la même manière.

Les blessures auront un autre relief. Plus dangereuses, plus mortelles. Déjà, avec la bataille contre les Millefiore, où tout était à feu et à sang, elles avaient eu dû mal à le supporter. Elles l'avaient plutôt bien cachée, mais il avait vu leur angoisse à travers leur masque.

Il s'en voulait. Autant il avait accepté qu'il devait se battre, qu'il pouvait être blessé et même mourir, mais… Impliquer les filles comme elles l'avaient été… Ce n'était pas juste pour les deux filles. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être secouées comme elles l'ont été. Tout ça à cause de la mafia. Et il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi, dans dix ans, avait-il accepté d'être un boss de la Mafia ?

Surtout un aussi faible ! Il avait été non seulement d'impliquer des civiles, incapable de se défendre, mais il avait en plus blessé profondément ses amis à cause de ce maudit plan. Certes, il devait admettre qu'il avait été bien ficelé, bien préparé pour avoir le moindre risque possible, mais…

Ce n'était pas son futur lui qui avait du voir les visages dévasté de ses amis ! L'expression de Gokudera quand il était sortit de son cercueil… Un mélange de souffrance, d'espoir, et de peur de croire au miracle. Sa voix, étranglée quand il était tombé sur ses genoux. Ses mains sur ses épaules, tremblantes d'émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer…

Et puis un rideau de fumée rose pâle, qui dévoila un autre Gokudera, plus jeune, plus détendu. Pendant seulement quelques secondes, le temps qu'il remarque que son cher boss, celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans y repenser était en train de lui parler dans son propre cercueil.

Quelques heures plus tard, en retrouvant Yamamoto. Qui n'arrivait pas non plus à y croire. Un fantôme, un démon ? Le Bazooka ? Ah ! Ça expliquait tout ! La détente de son visage et de ses épaules, et son sourire qui s'était élargit. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à cacher la peine qui luisait dans ses sombres pupilles.

Sa culpabilité quand il avait annoncé la mort de Tsuna de l'époque, la fureur de Gokudera, se changeant elle aussi en profonde culpabilité.

Après, l'arrivé de Yamamoto, et des filles. La pâleur de son ami quand il apprit la mort de son père et de Tsuna, le désespoir d'Haru qui le suppliait de les ramener chez eux, dans leur Namimori en paix. Les larmes de Kyoko.

L'entrainement éreintant, usant. Alors que lui était blessé à l'épaule et devait se reposer, eux se tuaient à la tâche. Ils s'endormaient en mangeant, se reposait quasiment pas pour retourner à leur entrainement de fou. Les voir ainsi lui faisait plus mal que le pieu qu'il s'était reçu. Il se sentait tellement coupable de fait qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. En les contemplant, il avait **mal**.

Ils auraient pu devenir des stars dans leur domaine. Tous. Gokudera aurait pu devenir un grand pianiste, comme sa mère. Il n'aurait jamais dû être en train de pleurer quotidiennement un mort dans une forêt. Yamamoto aurait dû être sur un terrain de base-ball, faisant rêver les gamins comme lui avait été influencé. Onii-san aurait dû, lui, être un grand champion de boxe capable de protéger sa sœur, et non pas de la mettre en danger…

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à voir une raison suffisante pour avoir accepté de faire ce que tout son être repoussait. La violence, le meurtre. Blesser ses amis aussi affreusement. Il n'avait pas un cœur à être dans la mafia. Il le savait, et tous les autres aussi, jusqu'au Neuvième du Nom.

Ils avaient comprit qu'il se battrait quand on essayait de toucher à ceux qui lui était cher. Mais être celui qui attaquait… Lui retournait le cœur.

Pourtant, ils continuaient à le recommander à cette position. Et ainsi à impliquer ses amis. À leurs faire prendre des risques, à inquiéter les filles.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Et il finissait par se demander s'il voulait vraiment comprendre.

* * *

Reborn était effectivement en train d'observer son élève. Mais il n'avait ni sourire, ni plan maléfique pour son entrainement en tête. Il n'aimait simplement pas l'air qui flottait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il savait qu'il avait été le plus touché par les évènements qui étaient arrivé dans le futur. Avoir vu un des futurs possible n'est pas sans conséquences. On est obligatoirement bousculé, et le futur auquel ils avaient dû faire face n'était pas un des plus réjouissants.

Et le pouvoir qui avait été débloqué était vraiment un cadeau maudit. Il lui avait permit de survivre, de combattre et finalement vaincre Byakuran, mais le fardeau qu'il apportait était trop lourd pour son jeune âge. Et Reborn s'en inquiétait vraiment, même s'il savait le cacher. Tsuna se posait trop de questions, des questions qu'il devait se poser un jour, mais aujourd'hui était trop tôt.

Peu de personnes l'avaient remarqué cependant. Lui était forcément au courant des changements qui s'effectuaient chez Tsuna. C'était son élève, après tout, et il avait le devoir de veiller sur lui sans arrêt. Il pensait aussi que ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient aussi remarqué. Mais eux non plus ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il regarda Tsuna pousser de nouveau un long soupir, et présenter la boite arme à Natsu. Le chat rentra illico dans sa boite, et Tsuna marcha en direction des salles de classe. Mais ses yeux étaient encore embrumés par les soucis.

Reborn l'observa fermer la porte sans bouger, avant de se faufiler par le réseau de cachettes qu'il avait mit en place dans l'école. Il n'arrivait plus, depuis un moment à lire les émotions de Tsuna, trop chaotiques, et était donc incapable de l'aider convenablement. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Une nuit étoilée, en Italie.

Dans une ruelle obscure. Une Ombre.

On l'avait demandé, il était venu. Pour une mission.

On lui présenta une valise pleine d'argent. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Une photo d'un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans lui fut glissé à terre.

Les instructions étaient derrières, comme d'habitude.

Sans un bruit, il ramassa la photo et la glissa dans sa poche.

L'autre missionnaire eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'Ombre avait disparu.

Dilué dans la noirceur de la ruelle.

Absorbé par la nuit.

* * *

Voilà pour un premier chapitre. S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est en parti normal. Je les expliquerais plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Petites précisions. Oui, il y a eu, dans ma version un problème avec le Sceau des Arcobaleno. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard, ça fait partit des petits secrets que j'ai, et que je compte bien garder. Ensuite, les mémoires du futur n'ont pas été partagés. Parce que je trouve ça… Vraiment trop étrange. Enfin, Les boite armes sont toujours des boites armes, et non pas des anneaux. Parce que je l'ai décidé. C'est mon histoire, après tout ! ^^

Point de vue personnel, je trouve que Tsuna, après tout ça ne change vraiment pas assez. Ce futur était hyper noir, et sa vie fut mit en danger très sérieusement, mais non. Il n'a ni culpabilité, ni réflexions, pas grand-chose… Je suis un peu déçu qu'il reste comme ça après tout ce qui c'est passé.

Bon ! Arrêtons de s'apitoyer. Merci de prendre votre temps pour me donner votre avis sur ce début, et à bientôt !


	2. Piège

Bonjour ou bonsoir selon le cas, mais à tout le monde, c'est sûr !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il vient assez rapidement car je voulais le mettre en ligne comme ça, histoire de réellement commencer l'histoire. Le premier chapitre n'étant qu'une simple mise-en-bouche. ^w^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Piège **

- Yo Tsuna !

- Adresse-toi au Juudaime avec plus de respect, stupide joueur de base-ball !

- Mah, mah~ ! C'est bon Gokudera !

- Tch !

- Les gars…

Tsuna soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur à arbitrer une autre de leur sempiternelle dispute. Il s'assit à sa place, et posa sa tête dans une de ses mains, observant de nouveau le ciel en silence. Il ne remarqua pas le regard concerné qu'échangèrent ses deux amis.

Yamamoto s'approcha de Tsuna, lui bouchant la vue sur la fenêtre. Tsuna se redressa, surprit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de demander :

- Yamamoto ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Tsuna ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur ces temps ci. Tu as un souci ? On peut peut-être t'aider ?

Tsuna se sentit coupable face à l'inquiétude sincère de Yamamoto. Il ne voulait pas les ennuyer. Il se força à sourire, et s'excusa.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Yamamoto. C'est juste de la fatigue. Je n'ai pas de souci particulier en tête, je t'assure.

- C'est vrai ?

- On peut vraiment vous aider Juudaime ! S'il vous plait…

Tsuna se tourna pour regarder chacun leur tour Yamamoto et Gokudera, qui n'étaient pas rassurés. Il secoua doucement la tête, et força les pensées qu'il avait en tête à s'éloigner. Pour un moment. Son sourire était plus sincère cette fois quand il leur répondit.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre implication, les gars. Mais vraiment, ce n'est que de la fatigue. Rien de spécial.

Cette fois, ils furent plus enclins à le croire. Yamamoto rigola.

- J'imagine qu'on doit tous être sous le coup de ce qui nous est arrivé.

- Ouais… C'était plutôt spécial, rajouta Gokudera.

Tsuna ne fit qu'acquiescer, de peur de dire quelque chose qui les ferait changer d'avis. Mais le prof entra à ce moment là, et ils durent s'assoir. Cette discussion était close. Pour le moment.

* * *

Reborn était toujours en train d'observer Tsuna, cacher dans un des tuyaux d'aération de la classe. Il semblait avoir du mal sur un des problèmes de math que le prof leur avait donné. Il sourit. Il y avait toujours des trucs qui ne changeaient pas.

Sa journée passa plutôt vite. Il se décidé à rentrer à la maison, bien décidé à faire cracher le morceau à son élève. Il avait toujours évité la conversation comme il venait de le faire avec ses amis. Mais s'il pensait pouvoir tromper Reborn…

- Tu es toujours un bon à rien, Dame-Tsuna, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu. Une fois chez les Sawada, il monta dans la chambre de Tsuna, où il se figea. La fenêtre était ouverte, et une lettre avait été déposée en évidence sur le bureau de son élève. Il s'approcha.

La lettre était de toute évidence adressée à lui. Elle portait le sceau des Arcobaleno. En fronçant des sourcils, il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux ne montrèrent pas la surprise que pourtant il ressentait.

_Cher Arcobaleno porteur du Pacificateur Jaune, Reborn._

_Vous êtes convié à une réunion extraordinaire des Arcobaleno au chalet de la Destinée._

_Prière de vous y rendre le plus rapidement possible._

_Aria._

Il regarda un moment la lettre avant de la glisser dans son chapeau. Le chalet de la Destinée était le nom du lieu ou les sept personnes choisis s'étaient réunis avant leur transformation en Arcobaleno. Et Aria était le nom de la détentrice du Pacificateur Orange, l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Ça ne semblait pas être une blague…

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois jeune personnes. Qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'Arcobaleno.

Reborn se tourna vers son élève qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non pas qu'il était surpris de trouver son Démon de prof dans sa chambre, mais pendant un court moment, il avait eu l'impression que…

- Ça va, Reborn ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Dame-Tsuna ?

Tsuna soupira. Non, c'était bien le même Reborn rude de d'habitude. Reborn hésita un moment. Fallait-il prendre cette lettre au sérieux ? Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Mais il devait obéir aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés.

- Tsuna.

- Hm ?

- Je vais devoir partir quelque temps.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Dame-Tsuna.

- Aah… C'est quoi cette réponse…

Reborn ignora la remarque, et fixa les deux fidèles gardiens.

- Vous deux. Je vous charge de la sécurité de Tsuna. Faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant mon absence.

- Okay !

- Je veillerais sur le Juudaime au péril de ma vie s'il le faut !

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu meurs, Gokudera-kun, glapit Tsuna.

Reborn les fixa, et se détourna avant de penser tout haut.

- Je ferais mieux de prévenir Hibari au cas où…

- Re-Reborn ! N'implique pas Hibari-san dans tout ça !

- Jusqu'à ce que je revienne, continua Reborn en ignorant totalement le regard noir qui lui était lancé, Bianchi se chargera de ta sécurité en dehors de l'école, c'est comprit ?

- Oui… Soupira Tsuna.

Il avait un peu peur, par contre, que Bianchi essaye plus de le tuer que de le protéger. Il secoua la tête, et demanda.

- Et quand est-ce que tu pars, si je peux savoir ?

- Demain matin.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Lambo poursuivit par I-Pin firent irruption dans la pièce, bousculant Gokudera, qui se mit à hurler sur le gamin. Ledit gamin qui se moqua ouvertement de lui;

- Héhé ! Stupidera est aussi bête que ses pieds !

- Toi, je vais te tuer !

- Hiiii ! Non, pas de dynamite !

- Ahahaha !

_Comment Yamamoto peut-il rire ? Il sait que ce sont de vrais explosifs maintenant, non ?_

Tsuna, désespéré essayait de calmer tout ce beau monde en sauvant sa chambre, sous le regard moqueur et indifférent de Reborn.

* * *

Le début de cette journée était semblable à toutes les autres. Un coup de pied comme réveil, un hurlement en voyant l'heure, un petit-déjeuner pris sur le pouce, et Tsuna se rua en direction du collège de Namimori.

Reborn le regarda partir, mais ne le suivit pas, pour une fois. Il vérifia la présence de la lettre dans son chapeau avant de partir. Il avait prévenu Bianchi, qui avait accepté la charge de la surveillance de Tsuna avec la promesse de Reborn de revenir vite. Il avait aussi prévenu Hibari de garder un œil sur Tsuna, mais doutait que ce dernier le fasse réellement.

C'était à son tour de partir. Il transforma Léon en petite voiture, et fila sans un mot, direction le port de Namimori.

* * *

De son côté, Tsuna devait essayer de calmer son ami surprotecteur, qui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de distance. Il n'était pas aidé par Yamamoto, qui après moult suppliques et l'aide de Tsuna avait obtenu le droit de rester à ses côtés. Mais qui ne faisait rien pour empêcher Gokudera de mettre en place la zone de sécurité autour d'eux. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'oubliait pas d'insulter et de crier sur Yamamoto, qui ne faisait que les balayer par un geste de la main.

Tsuna soupira. Il ne pensait pas que Reborn lui manquerait déjà. Il n'avait certes plus la crainte de tomber sur des pièges plus dangereux les uns que les autres, ni d'entraînement démoniaque, mais là… Il attirait vraiment trop l'attention !

- Gokudera-kun !

- Juudaime ?

- Arrête ça, s'il te plait…

- Mais… Juudaime, je dois vous protéger !

- Je te remercie, Gokudera-kun, mais faire ce n'est pas utile de te donner autant de mal… S'il te plait.

Gokudera était déchiré. Il ne pouvait pas refuser une faveur de son cher boss. Mais d'un autre côté, sa vie était entre ses mains, et il ne voulait pas faillir à la mission que Reborn-san lui avait attribuée… Il finit par se rapprocher d'eux, et marcher aux côtés de Tsuna. Mais tout le long du chemin, il ne cessa de regarder autour d'eux, lancer des regards noirs aux pauvres innocents qui approchaient.

Tsuna soupira. Voilà qui promettait d'être une longue journée, encore…

* * *

L'Ombre, caché par le monde. Invisible, et pourtant présente.

Deux yeux noirs, mais luisants, seul éclat lumineux dans l'obscurité qui le possédait.

Fixant sa cible. Un garçon et ses amis, jeunes. Trop jeunes.

Il trouvait ça dommage, qu'un aussi jeune garçon doive être impliqué dans ses ténèbres.

Mais il n'hésiterait pas. Car c'était sa mission.

Plus silencieux que le vent, mais tout aussi rapide, il disparu dans le néant.

Le piège était mis en place, et se refermait doucement et aussi silencieusement que lui.

Quand on prendra conscience, se sera trop tard.

* * *

Reborn prit le temps de respirer un peu de l'air marin qui soufflait sur l'île. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu ici. Il devra organiser un autre voyage ici avec la Famille de Tsuna, bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure n'était pas à la détente.

Il était arrivé grâce à un des nombreux bateaux commerciaux qui passaient près de l'île sans se douter de son activité particulière, et était descendu en route, rejoignant l'île par Léon-scooter-des-mers-express. Il regarda derrière lui le parc d'attraction géant, qui avait la taille de la moitié de l'île. À ce qu'il pouvait voir, Mafia Land marchait toujours aussi bien. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le parc. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. Aussi il longea la côte pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à tomber sur des falaises abruptes.

Il les escalada sans problème, sautant sur plusieurs appuis, et arrivant au sommet sans même être essoufflé. Mais là, il se figea. Son Pacificateur venait de se mettre à briller, indiquant la présence d'un autre Arcobaleno dans les proches environ. Il fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, Colonnello aurait déjà dû partir pour le lieu de rendez-vous… Pourquoi-

- Voyez-vous ça ! C'est une surprise de te voir ici, kora !

Reborn soupira, et leva la tête. Colonnello, l'Arcobaleno blond aux yeux bleus et au Pacificateur de la même couleur se tenait au dessus de lui, porté par son habituel aigle, Falco.

- Tu es venu me défier, Reborn ?

- Tu souhaites donc vraiment mourir, Colonnello…

- Kora !

- La ferme vous deux !

Les deux se tournèrent vers l'Arcobaleno raté qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Lal Mirch…

- Quoi, Reborn ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite tous les deux ici ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question, kora !

Mais Reborn ne se soucia pas de l'énervement de Colonnello. Son mauvais pressentiment s'accentuait, et il fixait Lal, lui intimant silencieusement de répondre. Elle soupira.

- Je suis en mission pour le CEDEF, et je passais dans le coin. Je me suis arrêté pour voir si le crétin de service était toujours en vie, ou s'il s'était fait bouffé par les poissons.

- C'est méchant, Lal !

Lal soupira, et fixa Reborn, en fronçant des sourcils. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui. Mais ne savait pas quoi. Reborn réfléchit un instant avant de glisser sa main sous son chapeau, et d'en sortir la lettre. Intrigués, Lal s'avança alors qu'enfin Colonnello atterrissait par terre. Ils jetèrent tout les deux un œil sur la lettre, et se renfrognèrent. Lal demanda, la voix plus sérieuse que jamais.

- Reborn, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

- Comme je pensais… Vous n'avez pas reçu cette convocation, vous deux…

Ils secouèrent la tête. Reborn, pour la plus grande surprise des deux autres jura en italien avant de se détourner. Remettant d'une main la lettre dans son chapeau, il prit un téléphone cellulaire dans sa veste et composa rapidement un numéro. Il tapait du pied impatiemment en attendant que l'on réponde, en colère contre lui-même et franchement inquiet. Les deux autres n'osèrent pas le déranger dans l'état où il était, mais échangèrent des regards, et ne s'éloignèrent pas.

- _Allô ?_

- Bianchi, c'est moi.

- _Reborn ! Comment-_

- Plus tard. Je veux que tu ailles immédiatement au collège de Tsuna. Une fois là bas, tu le ramènes à la maison, et tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, c'est comprit ?

- _Reborn, qu'est-ce-_

- Plus tard. Fait ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

- _Comprit. Je pars immédiatement_.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha, et se prépara à partir, ayant déjà oublié les deux autres. Mais eux l'arrêtèrent.

- Reborn ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un problème avec ton élève, Kora ?

Il hésita un moment, et puis se dit qu'il était mieux de les mettre au courant. Il leur présenta de nouveau la lettre, et chacun purent voir la haine dans les yeux noirs de Reborn.

- On a déposé cette fausse convocation sur le bureau de Tsuna hier. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais…

- Tu devais obéir, continua Lal. Reborn acquiesça, et reprit.

- Je suis passé par cette île pour vérifier ce sentiment. Si Colonnello n'avait pas été là, j'aurais filé direct au chalet.

Il les fixa, l'air toujours impassible, mais sa colère était facilement sensible. Les deux autres Arcobaleno frissonnèrent. Quiconque avait osé provoquer la colère du meilleur Hitman du monde ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le regretter.

- Mais puisque vous êtes tout les deux ici, et qu'aucun de vous n'a reçu cette convocation, soit c'était une mauvaise blague, soit on a voulu m'éloigner de Tsuna. Je ne crois pas à la blague.

- Tu crois que le gamin est en danger, kora ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de se défendre lui-même, en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se pose trop de question. Il ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure, pas même ses amis.

- Tss. C'est mauvais.

- Oui.

Sur ce, Reborn essaya de nouveau de repartir, mais Colonnello l'arrêta de nouveau. Alors que Reborn était à deux doigts de le tuer, il lui proposa :

- Viens ! Je t'emmène par les airs, kora !

Lal cligna plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

- C'est vrai, Reborn, ce sera plus rapide que de devoir attendre le prochain ferry. Moi, je vais joindre Iemitsu, et voir s'il n'a pas entendu parler de rumeurs sur une tentative d'agression sur le Decimo.

- Ça m'étonnerait. C'est son fils, il me l'aurait dit. Mais merci à toi, Lal.

- Pas de quoi.

- Bon, on y va, KORA !

Reborn hocha la tête, et transforma Léon en parachute. Il accrocha un filin à la taille de Colonnello, qui s'envola rapidement. Lal les regarda filer vers l'horizon un court instant avant de prendre son propre portable. Si quelqu'un tentait vraiment de porter la main sur les Vongola, il devait être au choix soit fou, soit très bien préparé. Et Lal Mirch avait la désagréable impression que c'était le second choix le bon.

* * *

Tsuna, de son côté marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs désert de l'école, totalement ignorant du danger qui planait sur lui. Il portait plusieurs documents qu'il avait été chargé de remettre à un enseignant dans la salle des professeurs.

Son hyper intuition lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Mais c'était une impression trop diffuse pour qu'elle perce les pensées dans lesquelles il était de nouveau plongé. Il ne fit pas attention à l'Ombre qui s'approcha derrière lui.

Quand enfin il entendit son intuition lui hurlant de faire attention, c'était trop tard. Il sentit un mouchoir humide devant sa bouche et son nez, dégageant une forte odeur. Il entendit une voix basse murmurer à son oreille.

- Dort.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier qu'il était déjà engloutit par des ténèbres trop puissante pour qu'il puisse lutter. Les documents qu'il tenait glissèrent de ses mains pour atterrirent sur le sol, et la dernière feuille n'eut pas le temps de s'immobiliser qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le couloir.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato tapait nerveusement du pied par terre. C'était long, beaucoup trop long. Ce c*****d de prof avait envoyé son précieux boss faire une tâche dégradante, et il n'avait même pas eu le droit de l'accompagner. Il se foutait comme de sa première paire de chaussure de ce que lui autorisait le prof, mais son Dixième du Nom lui avait fait un sourire tranquille, en lui demandant de se calmer.

Il s'était alors rassit. Mais ça faisait un quart d'heure, maintenant, et le Dixième du Nom n'était toujours pas de retour. Il ne fallait pourtant pas si longtemps pour aller dans la salle des profs et en en revenir… Il ne pouvait pas s'être perdu… Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et si-

- Sensei !

- Oui, Yamamoto ?

- Je peux sortir un moment, s'il vous plait ?

- Euh… Oui… Ne soit pas trop long.

- Merci sensei, répondit Yamamoto avec son grand sourire.

Gokudera lui lança un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il penser à se soulager quand le Dixième du Nom n'était pas là. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le sourire qu'il avait affiché devant le prof se fanait à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de la porte, remplacer par une expression inquiète.

Gokudera sentit son estomac se crisper. Si même cet insouciant de joueur de baseball était inquiet, ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Ne tenant plus, il se leva et sortit en trombe de la classe quelques secondes après Yamamoto, totalement ignorant des cris d'exaspérations du prof. Il n'hésita pas et se précipita vers la direction qu'avait dû prendre également Yamamoto, la salle des profs.

Il sentit son cœur louper quelques battements quand au détour d'un couloir, il vit Yamamoto accroupit par terre, des papiers à la main. Il s'approcha, et reconnut lui aussi les papiers que son boss était censés transporter. Mais pas de Dixième du Nom en vu.

Yamamoto leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard paniqué du demi-italien. Qui reflétaient la même panique qu'il ressentait. Il se releva, et dit d'une voix étranglée, qui le surprit lui-même.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tsuna.

Il jura en italien, mais Yamamoto n'avait pas besoin de connaître cette langue pour comprendre la signification. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se calma. Il fallait agir vite, et bien. Il était peut-être encore dans l'enceinte de l'école, et le meilleur pour savoir ça, c'était…

- Il faut aller voir Hibari pour le prévenir.

Gokudera acquiesça machinalement. Il tremblait légèrement, tant de peur que de colère. Il se tourna vers Yamamoto, remarqua qu'il était un peu pâle, et lui dit :

- Fais ça, tu veux ? Moi, je vais faire le tour des bâtiments. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose et qu'il n'est pas pu se défendre. Il y a peut-être une trace de son passage quelque part.

- Préviens Sasagawa-sempai. Plus on sera, mieux ça vaudra. Rejoignez-nous dans la salle du comité. On se répartira mieux les tâche, comme ça.

Gokudera hocha la tête et se précipita sans un mot de plus vers la salle de classe des troisième années, à l'étage supérieur. Yamamoto ne perdit pas un instant non plus et se dirigea vers le lieu qui servait de repère au carnivore de Namimori. Le leader du comité de Discipline, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Ryohei s'ennuyait. Même plus. Il mourrait d'ennuie sur sa chaise. Il lâcha un long soupir, affalé sur son bureau, les bras ballant. Il s'attira les regards amusés de ses camarades de classes et celui réprobateur du prof. Il n'y pouvait rien ! Il s'ennuyait. Ce cours n'était pas assez EXTRÊME pour lui. Après les aventures qu'il avait vécues, les batailles qu'il avait livrées, rester assit sur cette chaise pendant des heures était comme de la torture.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter, comme tout le monde dans la classe. Naturellement il se tourna vers la porte, mais se glaça en reconnaissant un Gokudera presque aussi blême que ses cheveux argentés. Avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passait, Ryohei sentit son estomac se retourner.

Sans se soucier des élèves muets, et du prof qui était sur le point de lui parler, il s'adressa directement à Sasagawa.

- Debout, tête de pelouse. On a un problème.

Cette simple phrase suffit pour faire retrouver toute son EXTRÊME énergie à Ryohei, qui se leva et suivit le Gardien de la Tempête dehors. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de l'enseignant, le ton de Gokudera étant vraiment trop alarmant.

À peine l'avait-il rejoint que Gokudera, sans un mot de plus, repartit aussitôt dans la direction qu'avait prit Yamamoto.

* * *

-v-°°°

Oui, merci de me le demander, je suis très contente de moi. XD

En espérant franchement que vous avez aimé ! Et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire ! Siouplait ! OvO

À ce propos ! Je remercie vivement ceux qui en ont laissé ! Merci, merci mille fois ! C'est toujours agréable de savoir que son travail est apprécié, et au moins, on sait que l'on ne fait pas ça pour rien ! XD

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Traces Sanglantes

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs !

Voici un autre chapitre de "La Raison", et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Un petit mot plein de gratitude à ceux qui m'ont donné leurs encouragements, leurs avis et leurs conseils. Merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Merci à (dans l'ordre des posts) :

**Kitty Purple**: Désolée, mais… MON Tsu-chan va aller faire un petit tour ! ^^

**Basic****Rain**: Je sais, je suis horrible. Je suis une grande sadique, qui en plus d'aimer torturer ses personnages, adore torturer ses lecteurs ! XD

**Miharu Shizuka** : J'espère que cette histoire restera intéressante pour toi encore longtemps

**Kyle53** : Pour la dernière fois, MON Tsu-chan m'appartient, et je fais ce que je veux avec lui ! XP

**Pamplelune d'Agrumes **: Merci pour tes pavés remplis d'humour et de conseil ! J'adore les lire, n'en doute jamais !

Voilà pour les remerciements ! Je vous adore ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Traces sanglantes**

Yamamoto, après avoir quitté Gokudera s'était précipité vers le siège du Comité de Discipline. Et il était rentré dans la salle du comité. Mais il avait été tellement pressé qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

Il avait oublié de frapper.

Résultat, il avait réveillé en sursaut l'épouvantable Gardien des Nuages, qui le fixait l'air mauvais. Les tonfas, bien sûr, étaient déjà de sortis.

- Yamamoto Takeshi… Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir osé me réveiller.

- Hibari, ce n'est pas le moment !

Il ne pu en dire plus, obligé de sauter sur le côté pour éviter la charge mortelle. Il chercha dans un reflexe son katana, et jura en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait pas. Il était sans défense devant le pire adversaire qui soit. Et c'était censé être un allié !

Alors qu'il voyait Hibari se préparer pour une nouvelle attaque, il leva les mains et cria :

- Tsuna a disparu !

L'effet fut immédiat. Les yeux du préfet s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il s'immobilisa. Il fit face au Gardien de la Pluie avec une mine impassible, comme d'habitude. Et Yamamoto ne pouvait pas jurer avoir vu un léger froncement de sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'herbivore ?

- Le petit gars à dû te prévenir, non ? Il n'est pas là en ce moment, et c'est à nous de veiller sur Tsuna.

- Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres.

- Peu importe ! Tsuna était chargé de transporter des papiers, et il n'est pas revenu. On a trouvé les papiers éparpillés dans un couloir, et aucunes traces de Tsuna. Je voulais savoir si tu l'avais vu. Mais comme tu étais en train de dormir, je suppose que non.

- QUOI ? Il était en train de dormir au lieu de veiller sur le Juudaime ?

Yamamoto sursauta en voyant débarquer Gokudera accompagné de Ryohei. L'air furieux de Gokudera ne laissait aucun doute sur sa prochaine action. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre sa dynamite, Yamamoto le coupa.

- Gokudera, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre !

- Non, il faut retrouver le p'tit frère au plus vite !

- Pour une fois… Je suis d'accord avec la tête de pelouse. Il faut retrouver le Juudaime au plus vite.

Hibari soupira. Il avait horreur de ses faibles herbivores, et la peur qu'ils émettaient sans même s'en rendre compte l'hérissait. Sans se soucier des réactions, il prit son portable. Il n'attendit pas trois secondes avant que l'on décroche.

- Kyou-san ?

- Kusakabe Tetsuya. Rapport.

- Oui. Rien à signaler. Tout est calme, et aucun élève n'est en vadrouille aujourd'hui.

- Ouvrez l'œil. Quelqu'un de suspect se promène dans l'école.

- Bien.

- Si vous voyez l'élève Sawada Tsunayoshi, amenez-le immédiatement ici, c'est clair ?

- Sawada-san ? Oui…

Hibari raccrocha. Et il fixa alors les autres, qui le regardaient bizarrement. Sans se soucier d'eux, il commença à sortir, mais Yamamoto l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule. Il fixa cette main avec l'évidente envie de la voir disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Sans se formaliser de l'envie de tuer qu'émanait Hibari, Yamamoto lui demanda, aussi surprit que les deux autres.

- Tu… Tu avais mit en place une surveillance spéciale, Hibari ?

- L'akambo m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir des fous qui veuillent briser les règles de mon école. Je ne peux pas le permettre. Maintenant, enlève ta main si tu veux toujours pouvoir continuer de jouer à ton sport, Yamamoto Takeshi…

Il ne mit pas une seconde pour relâcher le préfet qui continua son chemin vers la sortie. Hibird se posa alors sur son épaule avec un léger pépiement. Alors qu'il continuait sa route dans le couloir, Gokudera lui cria dessus depuis la porte.

- Vas voir dans les bâtiments Nord ! Moi, je prends l'Ouest, Yamamoto l'Est et la tête de pelouse le Sud.

Hibari s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna, une aura noire de violence et de colère l'entourant.

- Tu oses me donner des ordres ? Tu es bien téméraire, herbivore…

Alors que Gokudera allait répondre, Yamamoto mit sa main sur son épaule, et s'adressa à eux. Son ton ne contenait plus ni joie, ni peur, mais une sourde colère contre leur comportement.

- Vous deux. Arrêter de vous chercher. Il faut retrouver Tsuna le plus vite possible.

Hibari ne répondit rien et les fixa un long moment. Il se retourna et continua son chemin. Vers le Nord. Sans commentaire, tous se dirigèrent en courant vers leur propre coin de recherches.

* * *

**"…**

**- Comprit. Je pars immédiatement.**

_**- Merci."**_

Bianchi raccrocha. Elle avait facilement perçu l'inquiétude et la colère dans la voix de son cher Reborn. Elle fronça des sourcils, et se prépara à partir. Mais une voix énergique et heureuse l'arrêta.

- Ala, Bianchi-san. Qui était-ce ?

Bianchi ne mit que deux seconde de réflexion avant d'opter pour le mensonge. Elle sourit doucement et rassura la Mama.

- Rien de bien important. Ce n'était qu'une erreur.

- Ala…

- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose que j'avais à faire. Je sors un moment.

- Soit prudente sur la route.

Elle hocha la tête, et prit son vélo. Elle n'avait pas de problème pour mentir d'habitude, mais mentir à cette femme si sympathique à propos de son fils était tout de même dérangeant. Sur le chemin de l'école, elle pensait à l'inquiétude de Reborn, à Tsuna, mais aussi…

- Hayato…

Elle ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction de son petit frère s'il arrivait quelque chose à la seule personne qui avait réussi à l'ouvrir au monde. Perdrait-il de nouveau ce sourire encore si rare, qu'il n'avait qu'en sa présence ? Elle ne pouvait pas permettre une chose pareille.

Aussi elle du mentir une nouvelle fois à la Mama en fonçant sans prudence à travers les ruelles de la cité de Namimori.

* * *

Ryohei courait. Il regardait de tous les côtés, et sa peur montait en lui. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait autant peur. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas pouvoir en ressentir autant pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Mais, dans un sens, il considérait Sawada comme son petit frère.

Ce gars… Sawada avait quelque chose de spécial en lui, qui l'attirait. Une douce lumière qu'il avait envi de protéger. Une force, qu'il avait envie de combattre. Quand, alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs avec la tête de poulpe, cette dernière lui avait dit que Sawada avait disparu, il n'y avait pas cru.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Un gars aussi fort que lui ne s'évanouit pas dans la nature comme s'il n'avait pas exister. Il s'était forcément débattu, s'était peut-être blessé, et attendait patiemment l'aide de ses amis. Oui, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit.

Mais voilà, il avait complètement fait le tour de la partie Sud de l'école. Et il n'y avait rien. Pas de trace, pas de Sawada. Plus de sourire.

Il savait que les autres étaient eux aussi bredouille. Il avait rencontré quelques membres du comité, qui semblaient eux aussi à la recherche de Sawada. Après un court moment où ils avaient hésité de punir Sasagawa pour ne pas être en cours, ils avaient finalement accepté le fait qu'il était en train d'aider aux recherches. Et ils avaient appelé les autres membres du comité, qui eux avait aussi rencontré Gokudera et Yamamoto.

Rien. Ni eux, ni lui n'avaient strictement rien trouvé.

Et pendant ce temps, le temps passait, tellement vite maintenant… Il était en effaré. Il semblait s'écouler si lentement alors qu'il était dans la salle de classe.

Ryohei s'arrêta, les mains sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas arrêté de courir depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, et bien qu'il soit d'habitude bien plus endurant, la peur qui coulait dans ses veines le fatiguait plus vite.

- Sasagawa !

Ryohei se redressa, et vit avec surprise la sœur de Gokudera qui venait d'arriver sur son vélo. S'il se souvenait bien, son nom, c'était…

- Bianchi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La question fut comme un coup de fouet. Il se précipita vers elle.

- Tsuna a disparu.

Elle pâli à vu d'œil.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Extrêmement sûr ! On le cherche dans toute l'école depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant !

- On ?

- Ouais. Yamamoto, Gokudera, et même Hibari. Ainsi que tout le comité de Discipline. Personne n'a rien vu. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Sawada ?

- C'était un piège… Et on a foncé droit dedans… Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour le boxeur. Elle reprit, et ordonna :

- Retrouve les autres gardiens et amène les ici. Tous, même Hibari. On doit organiser de vraies recherches, maintenant. Plus seulement dans l'école.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Oui. Tsuna a probablement été enlevé. Et par un pro. Je préviens la Famille, va les chercher, s'il te plait.

Ryohei hocha la tête, trop secoué pour pouvoir parler. Il partit en courant, sa fatigue depuis longtemps oublié par l'urgence de la situation. Bianchi ne perdit elle non plus pas de temps. Elle sortit son portable et téléphona.

- Dino ? C'est Bianchi.

- _Bianchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

- Tsuna vient de se faire enlevé. Tu-

- _QUOI ? C'est vrai ? Qu-_

- Tais-toi ! Tu as des hommes à Namimori, c'est exact ?

- _Oui._

- Envois les au collège, ils vont nous aidez pour les recherches.

- _Et Reborn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

- Il n'est pas là. On a tendu un piège savamment monté pour l'éloigner et capturer Tsuna. Mais quand j'ai essayé de le joindre, il était indisponible. Il doit sûrement être en route.

- _Je vois…_

- Bon, je vais te-

- _Bianchi ?_

- Quoi ?

- _Ç__a fait combien de temps ?_

- … Plus d'une demi-heure.

- _Merd__a__._

- Oui.

Elle raccrocha.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les hommes de Dino étaient envoyés en équipe pour fouiller les environs proches de l'école. À peine Bianchi avait-elle finit de disperser tout le monde qu'elle se préparait à prendre son secteur avec l'aide des trois gardiens, Hibari ayant formellement refusé de se venir. Elle avait mit un masque pour Hayato, mais n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Ils n'étaient pas fiers, mais voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose. Rester immobile était la chose la plus inhumaine qu'elle eut pu leur demander.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Reborn et Colonnello arrivèrent toujours tractés par Falco. L'aigle était complètement éreinté d'avoir du porter deux personnes aussi longtemps et aussi rapidement, mais son maitre et Reborn lui en étaient reconnaissant. Aussi ne se plaint-il pas.

- Reborn ! S'exclama Bianchi quand il atterrit.

- Reborn-san… murmura le pâle Gokudera.

- Petit gars…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda l'Arcobaleno à Bianchi, sans montrer une seule émotion. Il ignorait les trois gardiens, ce qui les mit sincèrement mal à l'aise

- Tu avais raison de te méfier, Reborn. Tsuna n'est plus dans l'école.

- … Combien de temps.

- Maintenant, bientôt une heure. Les garçons ont déjà fouillé de fond en comble l'école, et n'ont rien trouvé. J'ai demandé à Dino d'envoyer des hommes pour fouiller les environs.

- Organise des barrages dans un rayon d'une heure à partir d'ici. Route, voie ferroviaire, aéroport… Peu importe les moyens de transport, je me fiche de bloquer complètement cette ville où les environs. Tsuna ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

- Tu as prévenu le Neuvième ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps encore. La Mama ?

- Pas au courant elle non plus.

Reborn hocha la tête, et se tourna enfin vers les trois gardiens. Qui se figèrent. Pendant que Bianchi passait quelques coups de téléphones, il s'adressa à eux, et plus particulièrement à Gokudera et à Yamamoto.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous ne semblez pas blessé… Vous avez laissé Tsuna sans surveillance ?

Gokudera, la tête basse ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Yamamoto essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge était trop serré, et il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. La culpabilité suintait de chacun de ses mots.

- Il… Tsuna a été envoyé pour remettre des papiers à un prof. Quand ça à commencer à faire un moment, je suis sortie de la classe pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était les papiers qu'il avait par terre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Gokudera m'a rejoint presque immédiatement, et on-

- Je suis désolé, Reborn-san !

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Gokudera qui venait de crier. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés dans une expression de souffrance. Reborn ne fit pas un mouvement.

- J'aurais dû le rejoindre plus tôt ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir seul !

- Gokudera… Le prof-

- On s'en fiche ! Si j'avais mieux réagit, je serais peut-être arrivé à temps.

- Possible.

Les regards se posèrent de nouveau sur Reborn, alors que Gokudera rebaissait de nouveau la tête. Il semblait anéantit. Mais il releva les yeux en entendant les prochaines paroles de l'enfant.

- Tu serais _peut-être_ arrivé à temps. Mais tu ne l'a pas fait. C'est tout. Tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer. Yamamoto, toi aussi tu dois te sentir coupable. Et vous avez raison. Vous avez chacun une part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé. Hibari aussi. Et moi pareil.

Beaucoup ouvrirent légèrement la bouche. Entendre l'hitman reconnaitre une erreur n'est vraiment pas habituel. Mais sans qu'ils aient le temps de se remettre, il continua de sa voix froide et dure.

- Mais nous blâmer ne changera rien. Maintenant, il faut agir pour-

Il fut interrompu par un grésillement qui venait du talkie-walkie de Bianchi. Soudain une voix s'éleva.

- Bianchi-san. Bianchi-san. Vous me recevez ?

Aussitôt elle prit l'appareil en main et répondit. Tous les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Je vous reçois.

- Ici l'équipe 5, chargé de la partie sud-ouest de la forêt. On… On a trouvé des traces.

- Quel sorte ?

- … Je préférerais que vous veniez voir. Un membre de l'équipe vous attend pour vous montrer le chemin.

- … On arrive.

La communication fut coupée, et elle échangea un regard avec Reborn. Tous deux avaient sentit leur estomac se nouer quand l'homme de Dino avait refusé de parler, même si aucun des deux n'en avait rien montré. Ils craignaient le genre de nouvelle plus parlante à être vues qu'entendues. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Suivit bien naturellement des trois gardiens. Bianchi se retourna et les arrêta.

- Vous, vous attendez ici.

- Mais, Aneeki !

- Non. Vous-

- Ils peuvent venir.

Bianchi regarda Reborn qui était sur son épaule. Elle hésita et soupira. Elle continua son chemin sans mot dire. Eux aussi silencieux, les trois gardiens suivirent.

* * *

Hibari les regardait parler, devant la porte de l'entrée, depuis la salle du Comité. Le bébé était revenu. Il l'avait vu. Il lui avait lancé un regard avant de parler à la femme aux cheveux couleur parme. Il n'avait pas aimé ce regard.

_Accusateur._

Il ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Il était son propre maitre. Et si Sawada, malgré sa force, était assez stupide pour se faire kidnapper aussi facilement, il n'allait pas le plaindre. Mais ce qui le mettait vraiment en rage, c'est que quelqu'un ait brisé les règles de son école.

- Intrusion, agression envers un élève, enlèvement… Je vais le mordre à mort.

C'était une promesse de mort envers celui qui avait osé le défier. Il vit alors le groupe de personne s'agiter. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'école. Il se décida à les suivre. Car personne ne se promenait dans l'école sans qu'il en soit avertit. Et encore moins eux.

* * *

Ils étaient tous immobile. Ils fixaient tous la même chose. Tous ou presque avaient la même douleur dans leur cœur, la même peur dans leurs veines.

Tous étaient silencieux, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Qu'à constater. Qu'à imaginer.

Ils avaient été rejoints par le silencieux Hibari, à l'orée des bois. Ils avaient suivit l'homme en costume et aux lunettes noires pendant quelques minutes. Et ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les deux autres hommes qui formaient l'équipe 5 étaient à côté d'un arbre.

Au pied de cet arbre, il y avait une flaque de sang.

Et au milieu de cette flaque, un talisman protecteur.

Tous le reconnurent immédiatement. Il l'avait tellement vu, ce talisman bleu…

Qui, d'habitude, ne quittait pas les poches de Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera se sentit vaciller, et fut rattrapé par Yamamoto. Qui ne se sentait pas en meilleur forme. Il avait envie de vomir, et remarqua que son sempai, qui se tenait droit comme un I, était translucide. Seul Hibari ne semblait pas troublé. Il avait croisé les bras, et semblait regarder ailleurs, ses yeux cachés par ses mèches brunes. Mais Yamamoto remarqua qu'il serrait les mains plus que normalement.

Reborn ne dit rien. C'est à peine si ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant une seconde. Il s'agenouilla, et même si le geste le révulsait, toucha la flaque de sang. Elle commençait déjà à se coaguler, mais elle était encore fraiche. Il ordonna d'une voix neutre aux hommes de Dino.

- Prenez un échantillon du sang, et envoyer le dans le labo de la clinique de Dino. À traiter en urgence, c'est clair ?

- Oui, Reborn-san.

Alors qu'ils se mirent au travail, Reborn se tourna vers les gardiens, les yeux dissimuler par son chapeau.

- Je crois que je vous dois des excuses.

Tous frémirent, sauf Hibari. Mais il se tourna tout de même vers l'Arcobaleno. Colonnello fut le premier à réagir.

- Et pourquoi ça, kora !

- Cette manière de faire… Ce manque d'indice, de trace quelconque. La rapidité de l'enlèvement, plus le piège qui m'a été habillement tendu. Et maintenant, cette macabre mise-en-scène… Je ne pense qu'a un seul homme.

Il releva la tête et tous purent voir la haine brûler dans ses yeux noirs et pourtant glacés. Il cracha presque le mot d'après.

- L'Ombre.

Si Gokudera pâli encore plus, et Bianchi et Colonnello frémirent, les trois autres ne savaient pas de qui il était question. Ryohei demanda :

- C'est un gars extrême ?

- Plus qu'extrême. C'est un tueur à gages très connu dans le milieu de la mafia. Et pourtant, on a très peu d'information sur lui. On sait que c'est un homme. C'est quasiment tout. Il est spécialisé dans l'enlèvement et le meurtre. Personne n'a pu voir son visage. Et s'en tirer vivant, bien sûr. On dit qu'il n'a jamais échoué dans les missions qui lui ont été confié. Et qu'il peut rivaliser avec moi.

Il soupira. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, même si à chaque parole, ils blanchissaient un peu plus.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je suis considéré numéro un aussi facilement, et pas lui, c'est que ma face est publique, que je suis un des Arcobaleno, et que je travaille pour les Vongola. Mais lui, c'est un mercenaire qui n'a aucune loyauté pour aucune famille. On ne connait pas exactement le nombre de ses victimes. Mais souvent, quand il enlève quelqu'un sans le tuer sur place, il laisse un souvenir sanglant de son passage. C'est sa marque.

Le silence régnait sur le petit groupe. Même les hommes de Dino faisait leur travaille en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Bianchi avait les poings tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches.

- Pourquoi vous vous excusez… Reborn-san… L'adversaire avait beau être ce type, on aurait-

- Non, vous n'auriez pu rien faire. Si on est vivant tous les deux, c'est parce que l'on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Alors si vous aviez été avec Tsuna sans arrêt, il aurait fini par se montrer malgré votre présence, et vous aurait tué. Vous n'êtes pas encore de taille pour lutter contre lui.

De nouveau, un lourd silence s'installa. Ce n'était pas… Une nouvelle qui leur remontait le moral. Reborn se retourna brièvement pour regarder le sang, avent de reprendre.

- Le sang que Tsuna a perdu, si c'est le sien, n'est pas assez présent pour le tuer. Par contre, il ne risque pas de reprendre connaissance avant plusieurs heures, s'il ne l'a pas drogué. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant. Je-

- Pardon… Reborn-san ?

Reborn se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interrompre, sans cacher son agacement. Mais sa colère disparue en voyant l'objet qu'on lui tendait.

Le talisman ensanglanté de Tsuna.

- Qu'est-ce… Que fait-on de cet objet ?

Après un moment qui paru une éternité, Reborn tendit la main pour prendre l'objet. Il l'observa, le visage impassible. Et sa voix était aussi impassible que lui quand il répondit :

- Je le garde. Tsuna sera furieux si on le perd.

L'utilisation du futur fut comme un rayon de lumière lors d'une nuit particulièrement sombre. Tous se reprirent. On allait le retrouver. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Reborn allait reprendre la parole pour mettre en place le plan d'action, sa poche intérieure se mit à vibrer, avant de sonner. Il sortit un téléphone noir et décrocha sans attendre, et dit machinalement, un peu énervé d'être sans cesse interrompu :

- Ciaossu.

Tout le monde put le voir se crisper. Et ils comprirent la raison quand il souffla :

- Iemitsu…

Être le plus grand hitman n'aide pas quand il faut dire à un père que son fils dont on avait la charge a disparu, enlevé par un pro, et sans laisser quasiment aucune trace.

* * *

Reborn s'est fait _avoir_ en beauté… -_-'

Si jamais il découvre ça, je vais me faire tuer, moi… ^^'

Bon ! Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Le suivant devrait suivre assez rapidement, car il est plus court que la moyenne.

Bye !


	4. Deuil Difficile

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le quatrième chapitre de mon histoire. Un peu en retard, mais je l'ai au dernier moment vraiment étoffé grâce à une crise d'inspiration aigüe, provoqué par **Pamplelune d'Agrum****es****.** Merci à elle ! J'ai plus que doublé la taille de mon chapitre ! XD

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et, bien sûr…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Deuil Difficile**

Le cours avait continué, avec un enseignant furieux que trois de ses élèves aient déserté sa leçon. Kyoko, elle, était inquiète. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'avait pas loupé l'air préoccupé de Yamamoto quand il était partit, ni l'air paniqué de Gokudera, à sa suite. Et malgré tout le temps qui avait passé, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de la véritable nature des "tournois de Sumos", elle avait vraiment peur pour Tsuna, ne pouvant qu'imaginer tous les dangers qui pouvaient le menacer.

Hana avait un air renfrogné. Elle n'était toujours pas au courant des occupations de Dame-Tsuna, mais était assez intelligente pour deviner. Tsuna était impliqué dans quelque chose d'énorme, et de sombre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa pitoyable vie, mais à partir du moment où il impliquait Kyoko, elle jugeait bon d'avoir son mot à dire. Kyoko était sa meilleure amie, et elle ferait tout pour la protéger. Et même si elle devait admettre que Dame-Tsuna était un peu moins "naze" ces temps-ci, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il y eu soudain le jingle de l'école pour une annonce. Tous se turent, et le haut-parleur grésilla avant qu'une voix légèrement angoissée n'annonce :

_- Tout les enseignants sont tous demandés d'urgence dans la salle des professeurs. Je répète, tous les enseignants sont tous demandés d'urgence dans la salle des professeurs. Maintenant. Merci._

Il y eu un autre grésillement et un profond silence. Le professeur de la classe qui nous intéresse fronça des sourcils avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur son bureau. Fixant ses élèves, il leur ordonna d'être sage et de rester calmement dans la classe. Ils pouvaient faire en attendant les exercices, bla bla bla…

Il sortit.

Aussitôt, la classe se mit à parler.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'est cool. Plus de prof. Plus de cours.

- Dit pas de bêtise. Ils ont parlé d'une urgence. C'est peut-être grave ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Vous croyez que c'est encore la faute à Dame-Tsuna ?

Kyoko releva la tête de son cahier, fronçant les sourcils à cette logique.

- Possible. Il n'est pas là, ni les deux autres.

- Franchement, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi des mecs aussi cool que Gokudera ou Yamamoto pouvaient trainer avec Tsunaze.

- Ne dit pas ça à Gokudera, il t'éclaterait !

- Clair !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a fait cette fois ?

- Il va encore s'attirer les foudres d'Hibari s'il continu ses conneries…

- C'est pas sa faute ! C'est Dame-Tsuna après tout !

Le groupe éclata de rire. Kyoko craqua. Elle se leva en tapant des mains à plat sur son bureau.

- C'est faux !

Beaucoup sursautèrent, et Hana se tourna vers elle, éberluée. Son ami avait un visage tendu, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu en colère.

- Kyok-

- Vous ne savez strictement rien de Tsuna-kun. Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles ? C'est gratuit et méchants. C'est inutile.

- Oy, Kyoko-chan, calme toi ! Ce n'était pas-

- Non, taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien de Tsuna-san, rien du tout ! Rien de ce qu'il pense sur le fait d'être insulté chaque journée qui passe, rien sur les épreuves qu'il est obligé de traverser ! Rien sur sa force de caractère, sur sa force tout court ! Parce qu'il a beau subir tout ça, il est toujours capable de sourire sincèrement. En seriez-vous seulement capable ? Non. Alors ne parlez pas de lui comme ça. Vous ne savez pas…

_Vous ne savez pas contre__ quoi il se bat quotidiennement_, rajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

- Kyoko-ch…

- Je vais le chercher, décida-t-elle soudain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle fut arrêtée par une voix concernée.

- Attend ! Kyoko, je t'accompagne.

Kyoko se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, Hana. Elle se sentit aussitôt se détendre, et parvint même à sourire légèrement. Elle chuchota, assez bas pour que seule la personne concernée puisse l'entendre :

- Merci, Hana-chan.

Hana hocha la tête. Elles partirent ensemble

* * *

Elles avaient déambulées dans les couloirs de l'école, prudentes. Elles ne souhaitaient pas rencontrer Hibari au détour d'un couloir et devoir lui expliquer pourquoi elles n'étaient pas en cours. Mais la chance n'était pas avec elles.

- Hé ! Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

Elles se retournèrent, et se dirent finalement qu'elles avaient de la chance. C'était Kusakabe Tetsuya, le second du Comité de Discipline, extrêmement fidèle à Hibari, mais plus sociable. Kyoko se précipita sur lui, suivit de son amie.

- Kusakabe-san ! Il y a eu une annonce pour les professeurs, évoquant une urgence, et Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun étaient partis en plein cours, et ne sont pas revenus. Est-ce que vous les avez vus ?

Kusakabe cligna des yeux, prit par surprise. Oui, il les avait vus. Ils avaient cherché, avec Yamamoto-san dans toute l'école l'élève Sawada-san, porté disparu. Sans succès. Il avait été contacté par plusieurs équipe de patrouille, lui signalant que les élève Gokudera Hayato et Sasagawa Ryohei avaient eux aussi été interceptés en train de fouiller l'école. Ensuite, ces trois personnes s'étaient retrouvées au portail de l'entrée, et il était allé faire son rapport de visu.

Mais quand il était arrivé à la salle utilisé par le Comité comme QG, Kyou-san n'était plus présent. Il était à sa recherche depuis un moment, et était tombé sur ses deux élèves. Il hésitait à leur dire la vérité quand il aperçut un mouvement à la frontière de sa vision. Il tourna la tête pour voir un groupe de plusieurs personnes revenir de la forêt. Et, assez étrangement, Kyou-san était parmi eux.

Kyoko suivit le regard du membre disciplinaire, et vit avec un sursaut au cœur son frère marcher avec ses deux camarades de classes, mais aussi Bianchi et Reborn.

- Onii-chan !

Sans attendre, elle se précipita à leur rencontre, plus inquiète que jamais. Elle était suivit par les deux autre, mais ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une seule pensée tournoyait dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas vu Tsuna-kun.

* * *

- Onii-chan !

Ryohei releva vivement la tête à l'appel qu'il connaissait par cœur. Sa chère petite sœur courait vers lui accompagné de son amie Hana et de Kusakabe. Il s'arrêta, accompagné du reste des personnes qui l'accompagnait.

- Kyoko…

- Onii-chan… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où…

Elle eu un sourire déchiré, le suppliant de la détromper.

- Où est Tsuna-kun ?

La tête de Ryohei se rabaissa, vaincu. Elle chercha les réponses ailleurs, mais n'eut pas beaucoup plus de résultat. Gokudera ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc de la découverte qu'il avait toujours en tête, et Yamamoto détourna ses yeux assombris par les soucis.

- Non…

Bianchi s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, mais cela ne la réconforta pas. Hana n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait. Elle, qui était si intelligente et doué pour percevoir les moindre petites choses sentait son cerveau tourner dans le vide. Il n'était rien arrivé à Dame-Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que… Enfin ! C'était de Dame-Tsuna dont on parlait ! Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

- On l'a enlevé. On nous a enlevé Tsuna.

Kyoko fixa Reborn, qui avait ses yeux caché par son chapeau, et le visage inexpressif. On avait quoi ? Comment… Qui ?

- Non…

Cette fois, Kyoko n'arrivait pas à traiter l'information. Elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille. Elle sursauta quand Gokudera frappa le sol de toute sa force et hurla sa colère et sa peine, le visage inondé. Elle vit distraitement de lentes gouttes de sang couler des mains de Yamamoto, trouvant sa source là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa paume. Alors elle comprit.

Tsuna était partit.

Non. Tsuna avait été enlevé.

Quelqu'un avait enlevé Tsuna.

Quelqu'un qui pouvait lui faire du mal.

Qui pouvait le _tuer_.

Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son frère.

* * *

Kusakabe avait regardé la scène sans réagir. La bouche légèrement entre ouverte, il essayait lui aussi de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Mais quand Hibari, dont la patience avait sûrement atteint ses limites à cause des pleurs bruyant de l'herbivore femelle se dégagea du groupe, il le suivit, plus par habitude que par réflexion.

Le voyage fut silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle de réunion, où Hibari s'assit et commença à faire sa paperasserie habituelle. Comme si de rien n'était. Kusakabe en était surprit, voir choqué.

Il hésita, avant d'oser.

- Kyou-san-

- Silence.

- Ah…

Pendant un autre long moment, seul le bruit saccadé du crayon frottant sur le papier fut entendu. Mais Kusakabe ne comprenait pas.

- Kyou-sa-

La mine qu'utilisait Hibari se cassa sous la pression qu'il exerça. Elle roula silencieusement jusqu'au bord de la table où elle tomba. Le regard meurtrier, Hibari regarda son second, et avec une voix menaçante et basse, feula :

- Quoi, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Tu ne comprends plus l'ordre silence ?

Regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait dire, le second se lança.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nous ne faisons ri-

- On n'a rien à faire.

- … Pardon ?

- On n'a rien à faire. Les recherches ont été lancées par l'akambo, ce n'est plus de notre ressort. C'est comprit, cette fois ?

- … Oui, Kyou-san. Excusez mon impertinence.

- Tu resteras après les cours pour faire tes devoirs de membre du conseil de discipline pendant une semaine pour m'avoir désobéi.

- Bien Kyou-san.

- Hn.

Hibari chercha un autre crayon et reprit sans autre commentaire son travail. Kusakabe s'inclina et sortit de la salle. Oui, maintenant il comprenait. Ce n'était plus du ressort de l'école. Maintenant, même Kyou-san était impuissant à changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

Tant cette impuissance que le fait de savoir qu'on avait brisé ses règles étaient les moteurs de la rage profonde que ressentait en ce moment le chef de Discipline.

Et Kusakabe, maintenant comprenait qu'a sa manière, Hibari était lui aussi en train de s'inquiéter pour l'élève disparu.

Il était, après tout, une propriété de l'école.

* * *

Une fois Kusakabe sortit, Hibari arrêta sa main. Qui continuait de trembler.

La rage qu'il ressentait n'avait aucune commune mesure. Et, oserait-il l'admettre ? Un soupçon de peur envers cet herbivore débile.

Il connaissait la force cachée… Non. Enfouie, de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sa Flamme, mais aussi son Hyper Intuition.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. La surprise avait dû être totale.

D'un côté, il rêvait de se confronter à la personne qui avait réussi le tour de maitre de le tromper et de tromper le bébé. Mais d'un autre côté, tous ses instincts lui disaient clairement que ce n'était pas un adversaire à sa taille.

Et ça, ça le rendait fou de rage.

La tension dans la salle augmenta encore d'un cran alors que le deuxième crayon se brisa, cassé cette fois en deux par le milieu.

* * *

Quelques heures après ça, ce n'était plus seulement à Namimori, mais sur tout le Japon qu'étaient organisées des recherches minutieuses, mené par les Vongola, et par quelques familles alliées, dont celle des Cavallone. Encore quelques heures, et c'était une recherche qui impliquait le monde entier et par plusieurs familles alliées. Plus des trois quart des Vongola était à la recherche de l'héritier disparu des Vongola.

Jamais personne ne trouva la moindre autre trace d'un garçon de quinze ans, souriant, aux cheveux châtain constamment ébouriffé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

À Namimori, c'est comme si le soleil n'arrivait plus à réchauffer ses habitants. Les parents avaient été choqué d'apprendre qu'un enlèvement avait eu lieu en plein jour et à l'école, un lieu public regorgeant de témoins potentiels. Une grande peur paranoïaque s'était d'abord installée, avant que petit à petit, la vie reprenne son cours normal. Et une grande solidarité s'était mise en place autour de la famille et les amis.

C'était gentil. Mais c'était tout.

Sans leur Ciel, sans leur lien, la Famille de Tsuna s'était peu à peu isolée les uns des autres. Gokudera errait comme un zombie dans l'école ou dans la ville, mangeant et dormant seulement par nécessité. Il disparaissait parfois, et Yamamoto le retrouvait toujours là où le sang de leur boss avait coulé. Car c'était sûr, les examens l'avait confirmés. C'était bien son sang qui avait été retrouvé. Le sang de son patron, son ami, son sauveur qui avait coulé, et lui avait été incapable de l'en empêcher.

Le sourire n'avait pas quitté le visage de Yamamoto. Mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était forcé. Pendant les cours, son regard glissait souvent malgré lui vers la place vide qu'occupait Tsuna avant. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher un frisson de le secouer. De la peur ? De la colère ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais c'était le seul instant où son expression reflétait réellement ses sentiments. Il ne jouait plus au baseball, ne pouvant penser à s'amuser. Il ne pratiquait plus non plus le kenjutsu, car… Pour qui se serait-il battu maintenant ?

Ryohei restait fort. Il le devait pour ses kôhais, et pour sa sœur, qui avait été choquée, comme toute l'école par la disparition de Tsuna. Il était toujours aussi énergique, et semblait être celui qui se remettait le plus vite. Mais parfois, pendant un entraînement de boxe, il se mettait à frapper le sac de sable de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier explose. Il se stoppait alors, fixait le sable s'écoulant lentement un moment, et partait de la salle d'entrainement. Personne ne lui disait jamais rien, malgré le coût que ça engendrait.

Hibari était plus furieux que jamais. Son honneur avait été bafoué. Non seulement on avait réussi à briser ses règles, mais en plus, cette personne n'avait pas été puni. La discipline dans le collège de Namimori n'avait jamais été plus rude.

Chrome avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et ni Ken ni Chikusa ne l'avait engueulé pour ça quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle. Elle avait été annoncée une première fois par Reborn au gang Kokuyo, mais le désespoir de Chrome avait forcé Mukuro à prendre le dessus sur la pauvre fille. Reborn avait été obligé de répéter. On racontait alors que Mukuro avait pris possession de plusieurs personnes à travers le monde, de plusieurs animaux pour retrouver le cher petit boss de la mafia, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur, et jamais Mukuro ne l'aurait certifié.

Mais vrai ou faux, même lui n'avait rien trouvé. Et c'était un coup pour son orgueil personnel. Le Vongola était sa proie. Et il se l'était fait voler sous le nez. Furieux était bien trop faible pour exprimer sa rage.

Kyoko et Haru étaient silencieuses, ou pleuraient ensemble. Haru avait d'abord refusé tout en bloc, assurant à qui voulait l'entendre que Tsuna-san allait revenir. Mais les semaines passant, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, et accepter la vérité. Elle pleura toute une journée avec Kyoko ce jour là.

Elles ni riaient plus et se demandaient si elles auraient pu faire quelque chose. Elles étaient au courant pour la mafia maintenant. Et savaient que c'était un monde sombre. Elles en avaient eu la preuve avec le voyage dans le futur. Mais pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas paniquées, car elles savaient que Tsuna les protégerait toujours, et qu'il les ramènerait chez elles. Et il avait tenu ses promesses. Il tenait toujours ses promesses. Mais voilà, maintenant, il n'était plus là, et elles se sentaient seules, tristes, et impuissantes.

Lambo, I-Pin et Fuuta avait eu aussi perdu leur sourire. En vivant avec la famille Sawada, ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la mafia. Ce drame leur avait rappelé d'une manière très dure. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'un boss. Ils avaient perdu un grand frère protecteur, qui les avait acceptés dans sa famille sans y repenser, sans se soucier de leur passé respectifs, et qui ne cherchait pas à les utiliser comme des outils.

Reborn et Bianchi se sentaient coupable. Et furieux. Reborn pour être tomber dans un piège qu'il avait deviné, et Bianchi pour ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Ils auraient bien aimé partir à travers le monde, faire partit des équipes de recherches, mais étaient finalement restés à la maison, devenue dans un sens le QG des recherches pour le Vongola Decimo. Mais ils restaient surtout pour soutenir les parents de Tsuna.

La colère et la culpabilité de Iemitsu ne faisait que grandir, le rongeant de l'intérieur, ne trouvant personne sur qui se défouler. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Reborn. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer les Gardiens de Tsuna. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le coupable, qui restait invisible. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même pour ne pas avoir entendu parler d'une préparation d'un enlèvement sur son propre fils.

Le Neuvième, sans quitter son manoir en Italie, continuait à organiser les recherches. Si la destinée du jeune homme le concernait, il était malgré tout plus concerné par l'avenir de la famille. Ce coup avait été profond, et bien préparé. C'était une faille dans la réputation qui laissait place aux pires menaces. Et puis, sans héritier, que deviendrait la famille ? Il fit même, par désespoir, envoyer la Varia à la recherche de Tsuna.

Cette dernière, à la grande surprise du Neuvième et plus généralement de tous, mettait plus de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'on aurait pu en attendre d'eux. Les deux raisons que donnait Squalo, vu que Xanxus massacrait les personnes qui osaient lui poser une telle question, était :

- VOOOOI ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS LA FAMILLE VONGOLA SANS EN PAYER LE PRIX FORT ! QUI QUE SE SOIENT, ILS PAYERONT TRÈS CHER !

Et la deuxième :

- VOOOOOOIIII ! C'EST AU BOSS D'ÉCLATER LE SALE MORVEUX, ET À PERSONNE D'AUTRE, COMPRIS ?

Cette dernière réplique était souvent suivie d'un verre de whisky envoyé avec violence sur le crâne du Gardien de la Pluie de la Varia, suivit d'un :

- La ferme, déchet. Tu parles trop.

Et d'un rire fou d'un certain prince blond.

Mais malgré le déploiement impressionnant d'hommes et de moyens, rien ne fut trouvé. Et plus le temps passait, moins les chances de survie du jeune garçon était élevé.

Une semaine. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis…

Les recherches s'essoufflaient. Il y avait moins d'entrain. On commençait à parler de Tsuna au passé.

Un mois. Et puis deux… Noël approchait, ses fêtes de famille, sa joie… Mais cette année, il n'y avait pas de joie. Pas de famille.

Les recherches organisées des Vongola continuaient, mais ce n'était plus l'entière famille, mais plus que quelques hommes choisi pour leurs capacités dans ce domaine. Dans les familles alliées, on attendait l'annonce de la mort de l'héritier. Dans celles ennemis, on attendait l'annonce que la Famille Vongola n'était pas intouchable, qu'elle n'était même pas capable de protéger un gamin de seize ans, le dernier héritier.

On attendait, de par le monde. En Italie, particulièrement. Mais aussi au Japon. Pour d'autre raison, ceci dit.

Parce que… Quelque part, ce n'était pas possible. Était-ce à cause du voyage dans le futur, où ils avait alors vu la puissance, la prestance du Dixième du Nom lors de son combat contre Byakuran ? Ou plus simplement parce qu'ils refusaient de croire à la mort de leur ami ? Personne ne le savait. Mais ils attendaient, non pas l'annonce de sa mort, mais un signe, qui, ils en étaient certains, apparaitrait bientôt, et leur donnerait enfin une piste à suivre, un espoir pour continuer.

Celle qui attendait avec le plus de patience, et qui étonnait tout le monde par sa tranquillité, c'était Nana Sawada. Les voisins la regardaient avec un mélange de pitié et de tristesse. On la disait folle. Car elle souriait sans se forcer. Car, si son sourire avait perdu un peu de sa lumière, il était toujours présent, et sincère. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas plus effondrée par la disparition de son seul enfant, elle répondait, toujours en souriant.

- Tsu-kun va revenir. Tsu-kun revient toujours à la maison.

Certain enviait son optimise et sa patience, d'autre détournait la tête devant tant de confiance basé sur rien. Car ce n'était sûrement que pure folie qui lui faisait refuser la cruelle vérité.

Mais c'est sûrement ce sourire qui leur permit de tenir. Iemitsu, Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Fuuta, I-Pin. Toute la Famille de Tsuna attendait. Répétant cette phrase comme un mantra.

_Il va revenir. Il va nous revenir, et tout ira mieux.

* * *

_

…

C'est bizarre… Je sens dans l'atmosphère une envie de meurtre à mon encontre… Brrr. Effrayant !

Heureusement, je suis protégée par mon écran d'ordinateur, et par votre envie de savoir la suite, n'est-ce pas ? XD

Il risque d'y avoir une petite pose dans la publication. Elle va reprendre rapidement, mais ne comptez pas sur un nouveau chapitre avant deux ou trois jours (et oui, les jours fériés sont fait pour se reposer !). J'essayerai de faire plus court, mais je ne garantie rien.

Allez ! Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre un commentaire ! Je regarde tous les jours et je les lis avec plaisirs !

Bye !


	5. Enfermé

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici, après une certaine attente, parfois impatiente (se reconnaitront les personnes concernées…) le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire.

Ici, on retrouve Tsuna, et on fait connaissance avec un personnage de ma composition. En espérant que vous aimerez ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Enfermé**

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu.

- _Non, c'est vrai. Mais avoue__z__ que ça vous arrange. Avec la battu__e__ que les Vongola __ont__ mi__se__ en place, vous avez besoin de vous faire oublier._

- Personne ne connait mon visage. Je ne peux pas me faire remarquer.

- _Ne sous-estimez__ pas la Famille Vongola. C'est comme ça que survienne les erreurs, les imprévus. C'est grâce à notre plan sans faille que vous avez pu arrivez jusqu'ici sans vous faire rema__r__quer._

- À partir du moment où survient quelque chose qui n'était pas convenu, comme ce que vous me demandez, j'appelle ça une faille.

_- Oui. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu par vous peux l'être par nous. Il fallait vous cacher, vous faire oublier un long moment._

- …

- _Alle__z__, ne faite__s__ pas la fine bouche ! On vous offre le gîte et le couvert, la protection et une somme rondelette pour faire cette simple tâche._

- Pourquoi moi ?

- _Parce que nous vous croyons capable de gérer les difficultés qui risque d'arriver._

- Difficultés ? Je n'aime pas ce mot.

- _Nous non plus, soyez-en certain. Mais voilà, le but de cette opération étant de découvrir les secrets de cette Flamme Vongola, nous ne savons vraiment pas quels sont les pouvoirs de ce gamin. Pas encore. Nous pensons qu'un homme tel que vous saura le contrôler. Vous en êtes certainement capable, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il réprima un soupir. Et voilà qu'on lui faisait encore un chantage sur Sa fierté. Stupide. S'Il avait encore de la fierté, Il ne ferait pas ce boulot dégradant. Il garda donc le silence, et réfléchit à la proposition. C'était vrai que c'était la première fois qu'Il se frottait à la Famille Vongola, et qui plus est, en kidnappant le futur successeur de la famille, et en trompant le meilleur hitman du monde.

En moins de cinq minutes, Il s'était fait vraiment beaucoup d'ennemis, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. C'était vrai qu'Il avait besoin de se cacher. Et Il avait trouvé le plan de ce type étonnement sûr, comme cette cachette.

Mais tout de même, ce qu'on Lui demandait le révulsait, bien qu'Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Il était censé ne plus avoir de cœur… Mais l'idée de faire des expériences sur un gamin L'hérissait. Pourquoi donc devrait-Il le regarder mourir un peu plus chaque jour à cause de ces expériences ? Il préférait une mort rapide et sans douleur que la lente agonie à laquelle Il allait assister.

S'Il acceptait de veiller sur le gamin.

- _Décidez-vous. Nous avons besoin d'une réponse, pour pouvoir continuer._

Il se retourna, et fixa la forme immobile qui gisait sur le lit de camp de sa cellule. Pâle, anormalement immobile, le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain était contraint au sommeil par un puissant somnifère. Il semblait tellement fragile, tellement menu pour son âge. Combien de temps survivrait-il à ce qu'il allait subir ? Pourrait-il supporter de le voir…

Oui. Il devait le supporter. Ça ferait enfin de lui la machine à tuer finale, un être sans cœur. Il ne ressentirait enfin plus cette douleur, cette pitié.

- J'accepte.

Il raccrocha.

* * *

Tout c'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il se doutait que l'Arcobaleno n'allait pas tomber dans le piège de la convocation, mais qu'il hésiterait. Et c'était de cette hésitation dont il avait besoin. Il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention pour tuer quelqu'un.

Le gamin avait tout de même une protection plus forte qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Deux de ses amis ne le quittait pas des yeux, et tout autour de l'école, il y avait des sortes de garde. Comité de Discipline. C'était gênant.

Mais sans plus. Ce n'était que des gamins. Ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était l'intuition du Vongola, que l'on disait redoutable. Aussi avait-il été agréablement surprit que tout ce passe sans bruit, et en moins de cinq seconde. Bien moins de temps qu'il n'en avait prévu.

Il avait volé dans les bois, où il s'était arrêté. Il avait fait alors couler le sang du jeune garçon, pour laisser sa signature qui, il le savait, ébranlait les certitudes les plus fortes. Quand on voit le sang de la personne que l'on doit protéger, on met du temps pour s'en remettre. Et c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Du temps.

Pendant que le sang coulait assez vite de la blessure au poignet qu'il avait fait, il avait fouillé le gamin. Il avait trouvé deux boites bizarres, une paire de moufle blanche rayées de rose, une boite de bonbon bleu, un collier en argent autour du cou et un talisman dans les poches de la veste. Et bien sûr, la bague Vongola au doigt du gamin. Il avait jeté le talisman dans le sang.

Le gamin n'avait plus besoin de protection, maintenant.

Il avait gardé précieusement l'anneau, le collier, les boites, et les moufles sur lui. Il avait hésité, et garder les bonbons aussi. Il avait pansé la plaie de manière sûre. Le gamin ne devait pas mourir. Pas encore. Il était repartit, Ombre parmi les bois. Il était sûr de n'avoir laissé aucune trace, pas de feuille piétinées, pas de brindilles brisées.

Les ombres ne laissent jamais de trace. Et il n'était qu'une Ombre.

Aussi il avait filé, avant la mise en place des barrages. Il avait prit un bateau de liaison avec la Chine. Il n'oubliait pas de régulièrement droguer le gamin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille. De la Chine, il avait prit plusieurs transport, toujours aussi invisible aux yeux des gens, pour enfin arriver en moins d'un mois en Slovaquie, dans les montagnes en plein centre de ce pays.

Il avait dû les escalader pendant un moment, et il avait fini par trouver, à un endroit convenu d'avance, un téléphone, et une carte. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous prochain. Il s'y était rendu sans un mot, et avait trouvé une base secrète, creusée dans les montages. Mais il avait dû avouer que s'il n'avait pas été au courant, il n'aurait strictement rien vu.

Toujours avec son paquet humain, il s'était avancé dans un long couloir obscur, seulement éclairé par des lumières vertes sombres. Il avait bien prit soin de masquer son visage, et de nouveau, seul ses yeux noirs était visible.

S'il y avait des caméras, on ne pourrait jamais l'identifier. S'il rencontrait quelqu'un, il ne serait pas obligé de le tuer. C'est alors qu'à un croisement, un homme à la chevelure d'un blond fadasse était apparu. Il n'avait ni sursauté, ni fait un geste de reconnaissance. Il l'avait sentit venir depuis un moment. Il s'était arrêté.

Avec un sourire maniaque, l'homme lui indiquait une direction. Il l'emmena dans une pièce avec une cellule. Il comprit que c'était pour le gamin. Il jeta le paquet dessus sans douceur, mais sans brutalité inutile non plus. Mais alors qu'il commençait à dépaqueter tranquillement le gamin du sac de toile où il avait été tout le temps, enlevant le rembourrement qui servait à dissimuler la forme d'un corps, et le masque à oxygène, qui lui permettait de respirer, il s'était figé.

Un rire d'hyène venait de retentir derrière lui, le révulsant au plus profond de lui. Une voix aigrelette, désagréable s'était alors élevée.

- Ooh… Qu'il est joli, ce morceau… Je t'envie, tu sais, tu vas pouvoir jouer avec lui autant que tu le veux…

Il s'était aussitôt relevé, un pistolet automatique pointé sur la tête du gars. Qui s'était figé, le sourire plus carnassier. Mais les yeux de l'Ombre ne plaisantaient pas. Et s'il ne parla pas, le message était très clair.

_Dégage._

Avec un dernier rire qui fit frémir de dégout et de haine l'Ombre, la Hyène repartit aussi tranquillement qu'elle était venu. Il avait regardé un moment la porte avant de baisser son arme, et de se remettre à l'œuvre. Il avait enfermé le gosse dans sa cellule, et avait téléphoné au numéro qui était en mémoire.

Et voilà. Il venait d'être promu Baby-sitter. Quelle blague…

* * *

Quand son prisonnier commença à se réveiller, il avait déjà fait le tour de la structure, mémorisé les entrées, les sorties, les différentes pièces, celles qu'il pouvait aller voir, et les autres. À sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de caméra. Toute cette opération était encore plus secrète que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Mais quand on s'attaque aux Vongola… Toutes les précautions sont bonnes.

On pouvait être sûr aussi que seules les personnes à la loyauté indéniable travaillaient ici, pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être surveillées. Il se demandait comment on pouvait lui faire confiance, alors qu'il n'appartenait même pas à leur Famille. Mais ça n'était pas son problème.

Non, son problème, en ce moment, c'était le fait que le gamin se réveillait. Il devait être affamé et déshydraté, car il n'avait pas prit le soin de le nourrir proprement. Il ne lui laissait pas assez de temps pour manger proprement qu'il le rendormait.

Aussi il avait fait un tour dans les cuisines, avait ramené de l'eau et une soupe chaude. Il ne pensait pas que le gosse ne puisse avaler autre chose. Et, comme il ne savait pas quand les expériences commenceraient, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'estomac plein.

Il avait posé les plats sur le bureau, et le regardait s'éveiller doucement. Mais quand il commença à ouvrir les yeux, encore embué par la drogue, l'Ombre se crispa involontairement.

Trop grands. Trop lumineux. Trop nostalgiques. Ces yeux… Ils-

- Où… Où suis-je ?

Tsuna fut surprit par la faiblesse de sa propre voix. Il avait du mal à bouger, comme si ses membres pesaient des tonnes. Il regarda doucement autour de lui. Il était… Dans une cage ? Non. Une cellule serait plus exacte. Il était sur un lit…

Attend… Une cellule ? Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à bouger… Il essaya de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de la sensation cotonneuse qui l'entourait, mais fut prit d'un vertige. Il se calma, et se força à s'assoir. Ses jambes, plus lourdes que le plomb finirent après plusieurs essais à glisser sur le côté et tomber de sont lit.

C'est en levant les yeux à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'on l'observait. Deux pupilles sombres, qui luisait. Malgré tout les efforts du monde, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de l'homme qui était devant lui.

- Qui… Êtes-vous… ?

On ne lui répondit pas. Tsuna ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Toujours avec une main sur sa tête, il restait complètement abruti par le reste de drogue qui l'avait dans le sang. Il n'était pas encore en mesure de réfléchir proprement.

La personne en face, appuyé sur un bureau et les bras croisés se décida à bouger. C'était incroyable, sa manière de bouger, tellement gracieuse, tellement silencieuse. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était beau… Mais il n'arrivait pas à penser plus loin.

La personne se leva, pris la bouteille d'eau et le bol de soupe, et le glissa par terre, en dessous de la porte de fer. Tsuna remarqua vaguement que le trou semblait avoir été fait exprès. Mais il ne bougea pas de sa position, regarda d'un regard vague la soupe. Il se dit vaguement qu'il avait faim, et qu'il devrait manger. Mais il était incapable de faire bouger son corps.

- Mange.

_"Dort."_

Un éclair se fit dans son esprit. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Il était à l'école. Dans un des couloirs. Et il avait entendu cette même voix basse, inhumaine. Et après… Plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qui était cet homme ?

Sa tête… Lui faisait tellement mal. Il comprit dans un éclair de lucidité qu'on avait dû le droguer. Mais sa faiblesse n'était pas seulement due à la drogue. Maintenant qu'il s'éveillait de plus en plus, il sentait son estomac faire des nœuds comme jamais il n'en avait fait. Il avait faim. Et il avait aussi soif.

Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes tremblaient si violement qu'il tomba par terre. Il grimaça sous la douleur, mais continua à s'avancer doucement vers la nourriture. Se poser des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait prendre ce qu'on lui offrait.

Alors il mangea. Encore trop perturbé pour se rendre compte clairement de la situation. Mais il voulait manger, reprendre des forces, avant de se secouer, et de se questionner. Il avala une première cuillère, et se fut comme une renaissance. Il sentit la chaleur descendre dans son œsophage, et se stabiliser dans son estomac, irradiant son énergie. Il prit son temps pour la manger, mettant ses idées en place.

D'abord, cet endroit. Une cellule. Il était donc prisonnier ? Oui, mais de qui, et pourquoi ? Il avait été … Enlevé ?… Sa main trembla, tapant contre le bol, quand cette vérité lui apparut, expliquant beaucoup de chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait ?

Il termina sa soupe, et prit quelques gorgées d'eau, mais sa gorge était trop serré pour pouvoir complètement boire son content. Il ferma la bouteille, et décida de la mettre de côté. Il essaya de nouveau de le lever maintenant qu'il avait mangé, et vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait effectivement retrouvé des forces. Ses jambes tremblaient encore un peu, mais elles étaient capables de le porter jusqu'à sa couche.

Il s'assit, et se décida à regarder de nouveau l'homme qui de toute évidence lui servait de geôlier. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis qu'il lui avait donné son repas. À croire qu'il était mort… Si ces yeux n'étaient pas aussi brillant, aussi vif qu'avant. Il hésita une dernière fois avant de tenter de l'interroger.

- Euh… Pardon ? Je suis où ? Et vous… Vous êtes qui ?

Pas de réponse. Pas que Tsuna en attendait une particulièrement. Il aurait été étonné d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait aussi vite. Il soupira.

- Combien de temps je-

- Silence.

Il se tut immédiatement. L'homme se redressa, et Tsuna sentit qu'il se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable face à ce que dégageait l'homme.

- Tu es mort. Oubli l'espoir d'être sauvé, car tu n'existe déjà plus autre part que dans cette chambre. Ça t'évitera de cruelles désillusions.

- Co-Comment ça je suis mort ? Attendez, on me recherche forcément, et on va me trouv-

- Non. On ne te trouvera pas. Ça fait déjà deux semaine que tu as disparu de la surface de la terre.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se trouva incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. La date tournait dans sa tête comme un manège sans fin.

_Deux semaines_ ? Sa mère devait être folle d'inquiétude… Et ses amis, Reborn, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils-

_"Tu es mort"_

Mais s'il le croyait mort… Peut-être qu'ils ne le cherchaient déjà plus… Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement impossible. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que se soit, l'autre se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Dort. Tu vas avoir besoin de reprendre des forces, si tu veux faire face à ce qui t'attend.

Il éteignit les lumières, plongeant Tsuna dans le noir, mais aussi dans le plus grand désespoir.

* * *

Bon sang… Pourquoi…

Il secoua sa tête, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais la question restait la même ? Pourquoi c'était-il sentit obligé de répondre à ce gamin ? Pourquoi lui avoir conseillé de se reposer ? Il n'a pas besoin de se soucier de lui, il n'est que la personne qui le surveille, rien de plus.

Il entra dans une pièce dénudé, qui lui servait de chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit, et prit sa main dans sa tête.

Pourquoi ? Il n'était plus censé avoir de cœur depuis longtemps ! Depuis très longtemps… Pourtant les yeux de ce gamin lui rappelaient des souvenirs, d'horribles souvenirs. Des souvenirs si douloureux qu'il croyait les avoir effacé de sa mémoire.

Mais ils les avaient simplement refoulés, et maintenant, ils revenaient en force, le hantant.

_Des cris, du sang, l'odeur de la poudre. Son impuissance, si cruelle. Il n'avait pas pu…_

Il se secoua, décida de prendre une douche froide pour se laver la tête. S'il avait su se que provoquerait les yeux de ce gamin avant, il n'aurait pas accepté le supplément. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il se coucha rapidement.

* * *

Tsuna pleurait.

On ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il était terrorisé, seul dans un lieu strictement inconnu, à la merci de personnes qui lui voulaient du mal. Il n'avait plus rien. S'il avait eu sa boite arme et sa bague, il aurait pu se battre. S'il avait eu ses gants et ses pilules, il aurait pu se révolter. Mais il n'avait plus rien.

Même pas le talisman si précieux que Kyoko-chan lui avait offert. Il n'avait même plus ça.

Maudit Vongola. C'était leur faute, tout ça. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé, lui ! Il voulait simplement vivre une vie basique, normale ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à être impliqué dans le monde de la mafia, ni d'impliquer ses amis. À cette pensée, il se recroquevilla, et souffla :

- Les gars…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, brûlantes. Il espérait qu'on le retrouve vite. Il fallait qu'on le retrouve vite. Il avait beau être maudit, il avait pour prof particulier le meilleur hitman du monde, et la famille la plus puissante était à sa recherche. Ils finiraient par le retrouver.

Cet homme avait tort.

Cet homme devait avoir tort. Pourtant, Tsuna n'avait pas senti le mensonge dans ses paroles. Ça faisait donc bien deux semaines qu'il avait été enlevé. Et on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé.

On allait le retrouver. C'était sûr. Il pouvait faire confiance à Reborn pour le retrouver partout sur la terre. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à son démoniaque tuteur. Il devait encore subir ses entraînements sortit tout droit des enfers, après tout. Reborn n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper aussi facilement.

Il s'endormit et eu un sommeil agité, ou il voyait sans cesse le visage de ses amis, de leurs sourires, de leurs voix. Et il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Il se retournait, et s'efforçait de se reposer. Car il avait senti la vérité dans le conseil de cet homme. Il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour affronter ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

Et oui, j'ai osé. J'ai fait Tsu-chan prisonnier. TT_TT

Ne m'en veuillez pas, moi aussi, ça m'a fait mal d'écrire ça !

En attendant la suite, merci de me donner votre avis ! ^^


	6. Expériences

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ravis de me voir, j'espère ! Si non… Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

Enfin ! Après une longue attente, pour certain, voilà pour votre plus grand plaisir le sixième chapitre de ce récit.

Autre chose. J'ai décidé d'espacer mes publication maintenant que l'histoire est bien mise en place (et que vous êtes bien accroché ! XD). Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du tout que je m'essouffle, mais j'ai eu plusieurs "plainte" si on peut appeler ça comme ça, comme quoi je publiais trop vite. C'est tout à fait possible, et comme il y a plus d'une personne qui m'a fait cette remarque, je vais la prendre en compte.

Avant que vous me tuiez, sachez que je vais publier un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, le vendredi soir, histoire que vous ayez le reste du week-end pour en profiter. Ceci dit, si jamais j'ai un problème quelconque avec mon ordinateur ou avec autre chose (comme internet et ces incessantes coupures qui… Restons poli, voyons…), il se peut que je ne respecte pas ce planning. J'essaierais de vous prévenir du mieux que je puisse, et bien sûr, essaierais d'éviter ce genre de problème ! ^^

Voilà, fini mon discours, place à l'action ! On retrouve notr-MON pauvre Tsu-chan dans les griffes de monstre qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de respirer notre air. Que va-t-il se passer ? A vous de le découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

MAJ : Omake en ligne ! Nouvelle dédicace à Pamplelune d'Agrumes ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Expériences**

Le temps passait.

Et on n'était pas venu le chercher.

Pas sa Famille, en tout cas.

Trois jours après s'être réveillé pour la première fois, il avait reprit des forces. Il devait en être reconnaissant à son kidnappeur. C'était lui qui lui apportait à manger, matin midi et soir. Il n'avait encore vu personne d'autre.

Il avait essayé d'obtenir d'autres informations de son geôlier, mais il était resté silencieux, lisant tranquillement un livre sur la chaise, dos au mur, à moitié tourné vers le bureau, à moitié vers lui. Tsuna s'était surprit à l'observer attentivement. Malgré tout ses efforts, et la lumière de la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer un trait du visage de cet homme. C'est comme s'il portait à même la peau un masque noir, qui gommait tour relief.

Il avait peur. C'était indéniable. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir peur sans arrêt alors que rien ne se passait. Alors sa peur diminuait, pour être supportable. Mais un autre sentiment apparu, plus troublant par sa simplicité.

Il s'ennuyait. Il avait passé toute la première journée à observer l'homme lire, à marcher un peu dans sa petite cellule, à fixer le plafond, pensant à des choses ou autres. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et il ne savait même pas quoi. Il ne trouvait aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici. Les clefs étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre, et puis… Il était constamment gardé.

Cet homme ne quittait cette pièce que le soir pour dormir, ou pour chercher de la nourriture pour eux deux, et il mangeait en même temps que Tsuna, sur le bureau. Ensuite, il repartait avec la vaisselle sale, et revenait. Soit il dormait, soit il lisait. Souvent, au milieu de l'après midi, il sortait pendant une heure ou deux, et revenait, reprenait sa place, et ne bougeait plus.

Il lui rappelait étrangement Hibari pour le fait qu'il aimait le silence, mais son calme froid et la sureté de chacun de ses gestes lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui.

Mais sa tranquillité devait s'arrêter là. Au début de la quatrième journée, la porte s'ouvrit. Un grand blond vint, souriant. Mais se sourire était tellement malsain que Tsuna frémit immédiatement. Son geôlier leva simplement les yeux sur le nouveau venu.

- On l'emmène. Il est temps de commencer.

L'homme ne baissa pas les yeux, mais ne fit pas un geste signalant qu'il avait comprit, ou qu'il était d'accord. Apparemment, l'autre n'en attendait pas. Il prit les clefs, et ouvrit la porte. Instinctivement, Tsuna se crispa, mais ne bougea pas de son lit.

- Sort, gamin.

Il se leva, mais sans doute pas assez rapidement. Il fut saisit violement par le bras et emmené brusquement dehors. Il ne le vit pas, mais les yeux de l'homme, s'il était toujours immobile, le suivirent jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

La peur qui dormait en Tsuna était complètement réveillée, maintenant. Où l'emmenait-on ? Et pour commencer quoi ?

Il eut la réponse à cette question très rapidement. Il arriva dans une salle où on enleva ses vêtements, l'habilla avec un vêtement d'hôpital, l'allongea, et l'attacha à un lit. Il se débattit, mais reçu une puissante claque et un aboiement qui le persuada de ne pas recommencer. Il vit alors un homme approcher. Il s'installa à ses côtés, et il commença à travailler.

D'abord, il prit à Tsuna du sang. Et puis il repartit. Pour revenir, mais cette fois, pas seul. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, portant toutes des masques chirurgicaux et des lunettes protectrices. Il ne pouvait pas dire à quoi ressemblaient ses personnes. Ils lui enlevèrent son pull vert pour lui apposer plusieurs électrodes sur le torse. Attaché et contrôlé de tous les côtés par d'étranges machines, Tsuna se sentait trembler. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de rage. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait, à la fin ?

Comme on avait enfin compris son besoin viscérale de comprendre au moins un peu de ce qui se passait, l'homme qui lui avait prit du sang, qui semblait être le chef du reste des autres scientifique lui parla. Sa voix était chantante, et Tsuna comprit qu'il parlait japonais avec un très fort accent Italien.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais de la Flamme.

- La… La Flamme ?

- Oui, l'apanage du sang des Vongola, cette flamme si spéciale. Dit-nous ce que tu sais sur elle. Plus tu nous en diras, moins on sera obliger de chercher par nous même. C'est dans ton intérêt.

Tsuna resta bouche bée. Sa Flamme ?

- V-Vous voulez parler de la F-Flamme de Dernière Volonté ?

- Oui, cette Flamme. Comment marche-t-elle ?

- C-Comment elle marche ?

- Cesse de répéter mes questions. C'est agaçant.

- M-M-Mais… je ne sais pas comment elle marche…

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir…

- Non ! C'est vrai !

- Tu as pourtant été vu en train de l'utiliser, pendant le combat contre la Varia, pour la succession au poste de boss des Vongola.

- O-Oui, oui, c'est vrai, mais-

- Alors tu sais l'utiliser. Dit-nous.

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne s'était jamais posé de telle question, ça avait toujours été naturel. Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une énergie irrépressible, et une envie insoutenable, une volonté à effectuer, mais une volonté basique. Déclarer sa flamme à Kyoko-chan, battre une brute de kendo en lui arrachant les cheveux, sauver une amie qui se noyait, se battre contre des bêtes sauvages, distraire une affreuse cuisinière de la cuisine pour pouvoir survivre à ses chocolats de la St Valentin…

Toutes ces fois, il s'était retrouvé en boxer, courant, sautant, hurlant dans les rues de Namimori. C'était avant qu'il ne reçoive ses gants. Avec eux, il était réellement capable de se battre en corps à corps. Sa flamme était plus puissante, plus offensive. Elle représentait sa Volonté de protéger ses amis.

Avec Basil, il avait apprit à conserver son énergie, à la condenser dans certaine partie de son corps pour diminuer les dommages qu'il pouvait recevoir… Il avait aussi apprit à gérer la polarité de sa Flamme, développant ainsi la possibilité de la geler.

Mais s'il on lui demandait comment faire ça… Il était incapable de l'expliquer ! Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on peut analyser aussi froidement qu'on le lui demandait ! La plupart de ses pouvoirs, il les avait gagné avec son hyper intuition. Il avait même développé une technique personnelle qui consistait à absorber l'énergie des Flammes des adversaires pendant un combat, en essayant de comprendre une autre technique !

Et voilà qu'on lui demandait d'expliquer un mystère que dans dix ans dans le futur, même si l'utilisation des Flammes semblait être courante, on ne comprenait toujours pas totalement leur véritable fonctionnement. Et celle du Ciel était la plus mystérieuse ! Que répondre à ce type ?

Il opta pour la vérité. Il avait toujours été horrible pour les mensonges, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne voyait même pas quoi inventer comme mensonges !

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment je fais… C'est très… Instinctif. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer !

Le Docteur ne sembla pas autrement surprit. Il s'y attendait, il avait entendu parler de cette intuition surdéveloppée. Ou alors, le sujet mentait. Mais qu'il mente ou soit sincère, dans les deux cas, l'interroger plus ne servirait à rien. Il pouvait donc passer à la phase qu'il préférait de son travail. L'expérimentation.

- Je vois. C'est dommage pour toi, mais ce n'est pas autrement surprenant. Tu dois être trop jeune pour connaitre tout les secrets que recèle cette Flamme. Ce n'est pas grave ! On va trouver nous même.

Tsuna frissonna. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

Son pressentiment fut confirmé quand le Docteur s'approcha avec une seringue rempli d'un liquide transparent. Sans cérémonie, il le lui injecta.

Et ce fut le début de l'enfer.

* * *

L'Ombre était encore en train de lire dans le lit de sa chambre. Sa journée avait été aussi ordinaire que les autres journées. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été obligé de garder le gamin. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner non plus, car il ne savait pas combien de temps durerait les… Expériences.

Il était à une heure environ de prendre son repas du soir, quand on frappa à la porte. Toujours aussi silencieux, il se leva et ouvrit. La Hyène se tenait là, avec son air méprisant habituel.

- Le cochon d'inde est de retour dans sa cage. Fait ton boulot.

Et il partit en riant, ravi de son jeu de mot stupide. L'Ombre le regarda partir avec une furieuse envie de le plaquer au mur et de lui arracher la gorge. Il ne rirait peut-être plus, alors. Mais comme à son habitude, il parvint parfaitement à dissimuler ses émotions, et partit lentement vers la cellule.

Mais arriver là, il ne pu empêcher son cœur de jaillir de sa poitrine.

Tsuna gisait sur le sol de sa cellule, juste à côté de la porte. On avait dû le jeter avant de repartir, sans plus de soin. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort, et son expression exprimait la souffrance dont même l'inconscience n'arrivait pas à le sauver.

L'Ombre se força au calme, et s'approcha doucement du garçon. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le mettre au moins sur sa couche. Mais il se mit à gémir à peine avait-il refermé ses bras sur lui. Il le déposa, et pris d'une inspiration, releva une des manches du garçon.

Son idée fut confirmée. Son bras était criblé de trace de piqûre. Il avait dû appuyer dessus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Une haine animale monta en lui, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse faire ça à un enfant si jeune. C'était monstrueux. Certes, il était lui-même une sorte de monstre. Il prenait des vies pour de l'argent. Mais entre une mort rapide, et ce que venait de subir ce gamin…

Il choisissait sans hésiter la mort rapide.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas supposer s'apitoyer, bon sang… Il avait choisi d'accepter ce boulot pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de son cœur ! Il ne fallait pas…

Et c'est donc en maugréant, jurant, pestant contre lui-même qu'il alla dans sa chambre, prit un gant de toilette et revint dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du petit lavabo de la cellule, le mouilla légèrement. Il s'approcha de nouveau du garçon, hésita un dernier moment, soupira, et commença à le soigner.

Il commença à lui enlever son T-shirt d'hôpital, en se demandant ce que les autres avaient fait de ses affaires. Il remarqua alors que les deux bras avait dû servir pour les piqûres. Il serra les dents. Avec une délicatesse dont il ne se pensait pas capable, il commença par rafraichir le visage rendu moite par la peur.

Mais quand il voulut nettoyer ses bras, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en grand et il sursauta. Tsuna essaya de s'éloigner, mais il tremblait de trop. Il ne se rendait pas compte d'où il était. Dans son esprit, il était toujours en train de subir toutes ses tortures.

L'Ombre se recula un peu, et dans un geste universel de paix, il leva les mains. Il attendit que le garçon se calme un peu réalise où il était et le fixe, avec des yeux affolé, mais aussi suppliant. Doucement, l'Ombre lui prit le bras gentiment, le faisant se crisper, mais pas se débattre.

- Ne bouge pas.

Tsuna, même s'il en avait envi, n'aurait pas pu s'échapper. Mais étrangement, il comprit que cet homme là ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il essaya de se détendre, de toute manière trop fatigué pour lutter d'une quelconque manière. Il ferma les yeux, et frissonna en sentant le gant humide et froid sur ses plaies. Mais c'était aussi étrangement réconfortant.

L'ombre, sans cérémonie continua la toilette du gosse, qui semblait s'y être fait. Quand se fut fini, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Il sentit alors une poigne de fer s'agripper sur le pas de sa chemise. Il se retourna, et fut absorber par les yeux bruns grands ouverts du garçon dont il avait la charge.

Tsuna ne savait pas ce qui l'avait motivé. Enfin, un peu. Il savait simplement que cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal, et qu'il avait prit soin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer pour ne pas l'énerver. Ceci dit, l'homme paru comprendre.

- Je vais chercher à manger. Je reviens.

Tsuna hésita un moment, mais il n'avait plus la force de maintenir son emprise. Sa main retomba. Alors que l'homme repartait, il s'efforça de se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur ses coudes sans ressentir une horrible douleur dans ses avants bras. Il abandonna, et attendit.

L'homme ne fut pas long à revenir. Il déposa son plat sur son bureau, mais savait que le garçon n'était pas en état de manger seul. Il hésita, s'engueula lui-même de faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse, mais rentra tout de même dans la cellule. Après avoir posé le repas du garçon par terre, il le redressa et l'aida à s'assoir. Il était effaré par ses tremblements.

Tsuna était frappé par des vagues de vertiges et de faiblesses. Il voyait flou, et avait du mal à garder la tête droite. Mais il sentit qu'on le soutenait. Il se laissa faire.

Pendant un long moment, l'Ombre s'occupa du garçon, et chacun de ses gestes lui en rappelait d'autre, douloureux souvenirs qui semblaient être sans cesse réveillés par le garçon qui s'abandonnait à lui dans une totale confiance qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Ce repas chaud sembla le remettre un tant soi peu sur pied, et lui redonna quelques forces. Il pu donc quitter la cellule et prendre son propre repas. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait toujours le garçon, et remarqua qu'il se frottait toujours douloureusement les bras. Les mots sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de les penser.

- Ne frotte pas. Ça va s'infecter.

Tsuna sursauta. Il était habituer au silence quasi permanant de son gardien, et l'avait plus entendu parler pendant les dernière minutes que pendant toutes sa captivité. Il bafouilla.

- O-Oui… Désolé…

L'Ombre pesta encore plus fort dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas la fermer, non ? Il avait vraiment besoin de dire ça ? Et en plus, c'était flagrant que le gamin avait une furieuse envie de se frotter ! Crétin, stupide, borné ! Arrêt de t'inquiéter !

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'inquiétait. Sans finir son plat, il sortit. Direction sa chambre. Toujours en rageant contre lui-même, ce qu'il trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup ces temps ci, il revint avec un désinfectant et des bandages.

Il fut surprit, voir choqué de voir un immense soulagement dans les yeux du garçon quand il revint. Ce garçon savait qu'il était son kidnappeur, vrai ? Il savait que c'était pour la plupart de sa faute s'il devait subir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Tsuna le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être profondément soulagé. Car cet homme l'avait soigné, l'avait nourrit. Il avait un besoin vital de ne pas être seul, et cet homme était le seul à être présent, à être gentil.

L'Ombre soupira, et pour la troisième fois, rentra dans la cellule. Il fit un signe de la tête, et Tsuna s'allongea. Il imbiba un coton du produit désinfectant, et l'appliqua sur les piqûres. Tsuna serra les dents. Ça piquait, mais en même temps… C'était la même odeur que le produit qu'utilisait sa mère pour soigner ses égratignures quand il était petit.

Une vague de nostalgie déferla sur lui. Il se mit à trembler, et essaya vainement de retenir ses larmes. Ils lui manquaient. Ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Même Reborn et ses entraînements débiles, même Bianchi et sa cuisine immonde, même Lambo et ses grenades.

Gokudera-kun et sa mauvaise humeur.

Yamamoto et son sourire.

Onii-san et son énergie.

Même Hibari-san et ses colères.

Même Mukuro et son rire unique. Chrome et sa timidité.

Tous ses amis lui manquaient affreusement, et s'il avait eu la force d'endurer sa peur les jours d'avant, aujourd'hui, il craqua.

Il était fatigué, il était apeuré, il allait servir de sujet d'expérimentation à des fous qui ne faisait que le regarder réagir à un produit x ou y, et il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il devrait subir tout ça. Pendant combien de temps il allait réussir à tenir.

Les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant cet homme qui prenait soin de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

Soudain, il sentit des bras l'entourer. L'homme venait de l'enlacer, et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps le réchauffait agréablement.

- Pleure.

Tsuna eu envie de rire de ses ordres sibyllins. Mais au contraire, il s'accorda la faiblesse d'obéir, et il pleura. Il pleura sur le torse de celui qui l'avait enlevé, trempant sa chemise, froissant son veston alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme à la seule chose vivante sur terre.

* * *

L'Ombre sentit que le garçon s'était complètement détendu dans ses bras. Son intuition fut confirmée quand il l'allongea doucement sur son lit. Il s'était endormi. Sans un mot, il continua de désinfecter ses bras et les pansa.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait prit. Mais il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il voulait réconforter ce garçon, pourquoi il voulait le soigner. Il se mentait, il savait pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Il était tombé sous le charme de ce garçon dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux.

Il soupira profondément. Se débarrasser de son cœur, hein… Au contraire, il se réveillait en contact de ce gosse. C'était un échec total !

Il se releva en secouant la tête. Il fallait arrêter de faire ça. Arrêter de se soucier. Alors il mangea rapidement, furieux contre lui-même. Mais un gémissement l'arrêta soudain. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit. C'était le gosse. Il devait faire des cauchemars.

Il remarqua aussi qu'il tremblait. Bien sûr, sans ses habits pour le couvrir, il devait avoir froid. Les fins habits qu'il portait en ce moment n'étaient pas pour le réchauffer. L'Ombre soupira profondément, et décida que, quitte à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Il se dépêcha de finir son plat, de ramener la vaisselle à la cuisine.

Quand il revint dans la cellule, il avait apporté un drap et une couverture épaisse. Sa couverture épaisse. Se maudissant, il mit le drap sur le garçon, le borda et installa enfin la couverture. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Il cessa de trembler. Mais il continuait à cauchemarder.

Alors, avec une habitude qu'il croyait perdu, il se mit à fredonner une ancienne chanson, une berceuse de son pays, et à caresser les mèches humides du front du garçon. Même quand le garçon se calma, il continua de fredonner. Seulement au bout d'un très long moment, il s'arrêta, et avant de se rendre compte de ses actions, embrassa le front du garçon.

- _Buona notte il mi__a__ angel__a_. (Bonne nuit mon ange.)

_Buona notte papà. (Bonne nuit papa.)_

Il se releva violement alors qu'il sortait enfin de sa transe. C'était à son tour de trembler. Il sortit en vitesse, ne pouvant s'empêcher de courir.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il transpirait. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vision… Il fallait oublier, ça faisait trop mal ! Il se déshabilla comme un zombie et se coucha. Il chercha un instant sa couverture seulement pour se souvenir qu'il l'avait donné au garçon.

Il pesta encore plus fort contre sa faiblesse et s'enroula dans ses draps comme dans un cocon, décidé à ne jamais sortir de là.

Lui aussi fit des cauchemars cette nuit là.

* * *

Et oui. Pauvre Tsu-chan n'est pas le seul à être tourmenté. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi mignon, aussi ! XP

Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur pour l'italien, c'est bien mia angela. Vous saurez pourquoi si vous continuez de lire mon histoire !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de mettre un commentaire ! J'adore toujours autant les lire, et les attend avec impatience ! X3

À bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

**Tsuna s'ennuyait. Il avait passé toute la première journée à observer l'homme lire, à marcher un peu dans sa petite cellule, à fixer le plafond, pensant à des choses ou autres. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, et il ne savait même pas quoi.**

Il pensait à des choses, passant de sa famille à ses amis, à leurs habitudes, leurs défauts, leurs atouts, leurs folies…

Au bout de plusieurs heures comme ça, il sentait son cerveau fondre et couler par ses oreilles. Il était en train de devenir fou, cette cellule le rendait fou, le silence le rendait fou. Et la folie et Tsuna ne font pas bon ménage.

Son cerveau repensa à la fois où Hibari avait débarqué dans le cours de chant, exigeant soudainement de vérifier que tout les élèves connaissaient bien l'hymne de leur collège. Le jour où ils avaient tous dû le chanter, ayant pour professeur Hibird, la boule de plume jaune qu'Hibari avait apprivoisé.

Sans prévenir, il se mit à chanter, ou plutôt crier en essayant pitoyablement d'imiter Hibird :

- Midori tanabiku namimori no~…

L'Ombre sursauta. Il était tranquillement en train de lire un livre quand un son criard s'éleva, aigue et trop fort pour lui. Il se tourna vers la source de l'horrible grincement.

- Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii~…

Son prisonnier était en train de dodeliner la tête, les yeux en tourbillons, visiblement inconscient de l'horreur qu'il était en train de faire.

- Itsumo kawaranu, sukoyaka kenage~…

_***PLAF***_

Tsuna sursauta, trempé de la tête au pied. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la cellule, il n'avait aucune raison qu'il…

Son regard tomba sur le seau maintenant vide que tenait son geôlier. Ledit geôlier étant en train de développer une aura sombre et colérique.

- Jamais… Plus jamais, gronda l'Ombre, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tsuna hocha la tête, trop effrayer de demander ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'énerver autant.

* * *

XD

L'hymne de Namimori, on l'a dans la peau, ou on l'a pas !


	7. Routine

Bonjour bonjour !

Bien avant que vous m'arrachiez la tête, je suis profondément désolé, mais ce chapitre est court. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment frustrant après avoir attendu si longtemps, mais cette histoire a un rythme, et je ne peux pas le casser, même pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs. Désolée ! T_T

Ensuite quelques mises au point :

_**NON !**_ Ce n'est pas une histoire de Romance entre l'Ombre et Tsuna. Il faut arrêter de voir l'amour partout ! Moi aussi j'aime le All27, mais il y a une marge entre sympathie et amour ! Si vous voulez de la romance, attendez, ça va arriver. Avec un personnage que la plupart d'entre vous aimez.

_**NON !**_ Je ne vous dirais rien sur le couple que je prépare. XP

_**NON !**_ L'Ombre n'est PAS une femme. Il faut réviser vos cours d'Italien les filles, les gars (s'il y en a…). Et puis, faite marcher votre mémoire. Une des seules informations que Reborn connait sur ce mercenaire, c'est que c'est un homme. Ça a été clairement dit dans le chapitre 03 : Traces sanglantes. Allez le relire si vous ne vous en rappeler plus. Ensuite, en Italien, les genres sont plus marqués qu'en français. N'oubliez pas que c'est l'Ombre qui dit : _Buona notte il mi__a__ angel__a_. (Bonne nuit mon ange.). Il s'adresse à une fille, il ne l'est pas !

_**OUI !**_ (Ça change) Je possède un certain côté sadique qui adore torturer mes personnages (surtout _mon_ Tsu-chan XP) et mes lecteurs (Oh oui ! J'aime bien ça ! X3) Mais…

_**NON !**_ (Retour au point de départ) Tsuna ne restera pas enfermé dans sa boite trop longtemps ! Je l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir trop longtemps !

_**NON !**_ Il n'y a pas d'erreur de timing. Les recherches des Vongola ont bien duré plusieurs mois, et le voyage de l'Ombre et de paquet-Tsuna seulement deux semaines. Donc, oui, Tsuna est resté enfermé un petit moment… Désolée… -_-'

_**OUI !**_ J'ai enfin finie mes mises au point… XP

Allez, je vais vous laisser !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 07 : Routine**

Les jours avaient passés, puis les semaines. On ne l'avait pas encore retrouvé. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. On le retrouverait forcément. En attendant, il avait développé ce qui ressemblait à de la complicité avec son geôlier.

Le lendemain de sa première séance de… "Torture", il s'était réveillé avec l'étrange sensation que son père était venu le border comme il lui arrivait quand il était plus jeune et que son père était à la maison. Et il avait remarqué les draps et la couverture. Il savait qui il fallait remercier pour cette gentillesse.

Il attendit patiemment que l'homme apparaisse. Aussitôt, il voulu le remercier, mais l'homme semblait différent. Pourtant il se déplaçait avec la même grâce, la même sûreté. Mais il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose qui ai énervé son gardien, il demanda.

- Vous… Vous allez bien ?

On ne lui avait pas répondu. On l'avait fixé et si le visage était toujours gommé par l'étrange peau noire qu'il portait constamment, Tsuna avait pu voir la surprise dans ses pupilles sombres. Il avait alors bredouillé.

- Vous… Euh… V-Vous semblez… Différent… Ç-Ça va ?

Il y eu un long moment de silence, et Tsuna finissait par croire qu'il ne répondrait pas. Mais l'homme se détourna et hocha la tête. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Mais le silence était différent d'avant, plus lourd, dans un sens. Tsuna décida de le briser.

- M-Merci…

Regard interrogateur.

- Pour la couverture, et… Pour hier.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé d'autres mots de toute la matinée. Mais après le déjeuner, Tsuna s'était allongé en soupirant. L'ennui recommençait à le posséder. Il s'en voulait un peu de ressentir une chose aussi stupide. Il aurait dû dépenser son énergie à chercher un moyen de s'évader. Mais comme rien ne lui venait en tête, c'était vraiment une perte de temps.

Il ne remarqua pas les yeux profonds qui l'observaient. L'Ombre, après avoir argumenté avec lui-même pendant cinq bonnes minutes ferma son livre et partit. Ça avait surpris Tsuna, car ce n'était pas encore l'heure de sa promenade. Mais l'homme n'avait pas été absent longtemps. Il avait lancé avec habilité quelque chose entre les barreaux, et Tsuna avait eu tout le mal du monde à le rattraper.

Quand il avait fini par se stabiliser, Il avait soupiré, s'était détendu et avait regardé. C'était un livre, en japonais. Un des romans à succès de son pays de ce moment. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de redresser la tête. L'homme avait reprit sa position, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Tsuna se sentit touché.

- Merci.

L'homme ne répondit pas, bien sûr. Et Tsuna n'attendait pas de réponse. Il s'installa confortablement, et se mit à lire, ayant enfin un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit autrement que par sa présente situation. Plongé dans son livre, il ne vit pas le coup d'œil rapide que son geôlier lui donna avant de retourner à sa lecture, rassuré.

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna n'avait pas envi de lire. Il avait envi de parler. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis cinq jours ou presque. Il n'était pas spécialement bavard, mais le silence commençait à le tuer. C'était donc sans vraiment y penser qu'il observait son vigile.

Et d'un coup, ça lui vint en tête. Il comprit qui l'homme lui rappelait. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas trouver plus différent…

- Vous… Vous me rappelez Reborn…

Deux yeux noirs se posa sur lui, insondables. Mais Tsuna n'y fit pas attention. Il était lancé, maintenant.

- Pourtant, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout… C'est bizarre. C'est peut-être ce que vous dégagez comme impression, comme force. Parce que sinon, vous êtes totalement différent. C'est vrai, lui c'est un Démon qui n'a que l'apparence d'humaine, un tuteur spartiate, un malade des entrainements démoniaques, des pièges plus dangereux les uns que les autres… Vous savez combien de fois il m'a tiré dessus ? C'est un vrai monstre ce type là, il ne faut pas l'approcher si on veut la paix…

Il continua à dénigrer Reborn sous les yeux surprit mais aussi amusé de l'Ombre. Lui qui était sur le point de se mettre à lire, voilà qu'une histoire bien plus intéressante, et inattendue lui était contée.

- Non mais vous imaginez ? À cause de lui et de sa manie de se mêler des affaires des autres, je me suis déclaré à Kyoko-chan en sous-vêtements ! Et en hurlant ! On pouvait difficilement faire pire, non ? Ah, Kyoko-chan est… Euh… Enfin, une personne que j'aime beaucoup. Elle est très jolie, et c'est l'idole de mon école. Moi, Dame-Tsuna, et elle… C'était le monde à l'envers.

Ses yeux se firent plus doux.

- Mais grâce à Reborn, mon univers à complètement changé, et je dois lui en être reconnaissant. Même si ça me fait mal au cœur de l'admettre, sans Reborn je n'aurais pas tout ses merveilleux amis autour de moi.

Il continua pendant toute la matinée à parler, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre. Mais il avait vu qu'il avait capté son intérêt, et en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer son gardien. Il lui parla principalement de Reborn, et de ses entraînements. De comment il avait impliqué ses amis dans le monde de la mafia sans son accord, des manières hypocrites qu'il avait envers le monde, de ses déguisements qui, miraculeusement n'étaient percés à jour par personne si ce n'était lui-même.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut ne pas le reconnaitre. Tenez, pour Onii-san, par exemple. Avec lui, il se fait passer souvent pour un entraineur de boxe. Il se fait appeler maitre Pao-Pao. Mais c'est tellement dingue ! Il s'affuble d'une barbichette blanche et d'une protection pour la tête en forme d'éléphant de couleur bleu… Et ça marche.

Tsuna soupira et ferma les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur. Les jambes au bord de son lit, les bras sur les genoux, il semblait désespéré… Par la bêtise de ses amis. Mais il redressa la tête en entendant le bruit d'une chaise que l'on déplace. L'homme venait de se lever. Aussitôt, Tsuna rougit et s'excusa.

- Ah… Pardon si je vous ennuie… Je suis désolé… Je-

- C'est l'heure de manger.

Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois les yeux en remarquant qu'effectivement… Il avait faim. Il hocha la tête, toujours gêné d'avoir parlé pendant toute la matinée. Mais, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression… il lui semblait que la voix de l'homme avait l'air vaguement amusée quand il lui avait parlé.

Quand l'homme était revenu, et avait passé ses plats dessous la porte, il avait voulu se lever. Mais prit d'un vertige, il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il n'était pas tombé simplement à cause du réflexe de son gardien qui l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le soutenir. Il avait murmuré un vague merci avant de s'assoir par terre et de commencer à manger. Cet incident avait enlevé toute la bonne humeur qu'il avait d'avoir parlé de ses amis. Il lui rappelait ce qu'on lui avait fait subir la veille.

Mais il se jura d'endurer tout ce qu'ils lui feront, tout, jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent l'aider.

Après ça, l'après midi avait été plus silencieux. Tsuna avait fait une sieste pour retrouver ses forces, et avait lu jusqu'au dîner. Quand il avait fallu aller se coucher, il avait hésité avait de souhaiter doucement une bonne nuit à son geôlier. Ce dernier s'était stoppé net, mais n'avait pas tourné ni la tête ni les yeux vers le jeune garçon. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité pour Tsuna, l'homme lui rendit la politesse.

Tsuna avait le cœur un peu moins lourd en s'endormant. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire des cauchemars.

C'est ainsi que s'installa une routine bien réglé. Le matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Tsuna racontait sa vie, avec des anecdotes qui faisaient sourire de temps en temps l'homme, même s'il le cachait vraiment bien. L'après midi, chacun était dans son livre, ou en train de dormir.

Malheureusement, les expérimentations faisaient elles aussi parties de cette routine. Tout les trois jours, quatre s'il avait de la chance, la Hyène venait le chercher le matin, et le ramenait le soir, pâle comme un linge, totalement vidé de ses forces. Tout ces soirs, l'homme prenait soin de lui, le lavait, le soignait, le nourrissait. Faisait tout ce qu'il était incapable de faire.

En prenant du recul, Tsuna se disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter sa condition sans son gardien. Il avait entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm, où des otages se prenaient de sympathie pour leur bourreau. Mais il trouvait sa condition différente. Ce n'était pas lui, son bourreau, lui n'était que son gardien. Ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait souffrir, mais au contraire, lui qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur humaine d'ont il était devenu dépendant depuis peu. Comme il n'imaginait plus vivre sans ses amis maintenant, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir survivre seul.

Il avait besoin de son gardien. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il sentait que, quelque part, son gardien avait aussi besoin de lui.

* * *

Il riait.

L'Ombre riait.

Il en avait mal au ventre.

C'était son premier fou rire depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était surprit de savoir encore le faire.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait lutté, pourtant. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces, mais plus il luttait, plus il avait envi de rire.

Et c'était pire à chaque fois qu'il regardait la mine boudeuse de Tsuna.

Tsuna, lui, était ravi d'avoir pu obtenir autre chose qu'un ricanement ou un sourire de son gardien. Mais il était aussi furieux qu'il ose se moquer aussi clairement de ses malheurs. Il détourna la tête, un peu rouge de honte.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'Ombre de rire encore plus fort.

- Désolé-héhéhé !

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas marrant ? Je me suis fait mordre à mort par Hibari-san après ça ! Alors que ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avait réveillé, mais ce pétale de fleur… Après m'être cassé la jambe et être entré dans cet hôpital pour me faire soigner, je n'ai pas arrêté d'avoir des ennuis ! Aah…

L'Ombre pouffa encore en entendant le long soupir qu'il poussa, et lui-même respira un bon coup pour finir de se calmer. Il n'avait vraiment rien entendu d'aussi dramatiquement drôle depuis… Il ne savait même plus quand.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et remarqua que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il se leva. S'approcha de la porte, et s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Tsuna et lui dit, mi-moqueur, mi-désolé.

- Avec tout ce qui t'arrive, on peut se demander comment tu as fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Et moi donc…

Il retint un éclat de rire et sorti. En dehors de cette pièce, sans la présence de ce gamin, il redevint l'Ombre obscure et insondable qu'il devait être. Qu'il aurait dû rester. Mais ce gamin… Il avait quelque chose d'attachant. Une force, un charme, une lumière qui l'attirait, qui le rendait à l'humanité qu'il croyait avoir effacé en lui.

Il ne devrait pas. Une Ombre ne devrait pas avoir de consistance, pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments. Pourtant, il avait rit avec tant de naturel…

Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait très bien que le gamin n'avait aucune chance de survie. Si les scientifiques trouvaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, il n'aurait plus d'utilité, et il devra le tuer. S'ils ne trouvent rien, il souffrira de ces expériences jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure.

Mais il commençait à trouver ça dommage.

* * *

- Euh…

L'Ombre leva les yeux de son livre. C'était inhabituel que le garçon veuille lui parler pendant l'après-midi… Son livre était-il fini ?

- Excusez-moi… Je… Euh…

Voyant l'hésitation du garçon, il ferma doucement son livre, le posa sur la table, et se remit à fixer son prisonnier. L'invitant ainsi à continuer. Il avait, depuis longtemps maintenant arrêté de se poser des questions sur ses actions envers le garçon.

- Je suis désolé… De vous demander ça, mais…

De nouveau, une pause, Tsuna venait de baisser les yeux. L'Ombre se renfrogna légèrement, bien que ce ne fût pas visible grâce à son masque. Qui avait-il pour qu'il hésite autant ? Il vit le garçon prendre une grande inspiration et relever la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous savez… Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Je… J'ai perdu le compte des jours depuis un moment… Et, je… Enfin…

L'Ombre sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était ça qu'il voulait savoir… Il détourna la tête, fixant la porte en face de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Comme il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi gentils avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé. Depuis…

- On est le 15 Décembre aujourd'hui, fit-il d'une voix basse.

Tsuna blêmi. Ça faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il était déjà enfermé dans ce lieu inconnu. Et que personne n'était venu le chercher. L'Ombre continua.

- Je t'ai kidnappé le 20 Octobre. Et tu t'es réveillé ici le 1er du mois dernier.

Il reprit son livre, montrant ainsi que la conversation était close. Mais Tsuna était trop choqué pour le remarquer. Il avait baissé la tête, et s'était mit à trembler.

Il pensait à ses amis, bien sûr. Et à la date. Le 15 Décembre. Dans six jours, se sera Noël. Et, vraisemblablement, il ne sera pas là pour le fêter avec sa famille. Il ne sera pas là…

Il remonta ses genoux au niveau de son menton, cacha son visage en entourant ses jambes par ses bras. Mais il ne pleura pas. Il se contenta de trembler comme une feuille. Il avait perdu le compte des jours. Il avait oublié depuis combien de temps il était ici ! C'était comme s'il était déjà mort, quelque part…

Et il ne le voulait pas, il voulait vivre, retrouver ses amis, leur bagarre, leur stupidité, retrouver les entraînements impossible de Reborn. Il maudit une nouvelle fois le monde de la mafia qui l'avait impliqué dans leur plan sans qu'il ne le veuille.

L'Ombre lisait toujours. Du moins, faisait semblant. Il regardait en fait la petite forme de Tsuna sur son lit. Tellement fragile. Mais il n'essaya pas de lui parler, de le réconforter.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

* * *

T_T

Tsu-chan, désolée ! ! !

Mais c'est nécessaire. Voilà, je vous avais prévenue, c'est un peu court. Mais pour me rattraper, je vous ai mit un bonus ! Au fait, vous avez aimé l'omake du dernier chapitre ? QUOI ? Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? Vous manquez quelque chose, croyez moi… -w-

~ MOTEUR… ACTION ~

Lascka : _***grand sourire***_ Enfin ! Bonjour tout le monde, merci d'assister à l'interview faite par Lascka de notre ami _***rajoute en murmurant***_ mais pas des Vongola _***ton normal***_ j'ai nommé L'Ombre !

L'Ombre : _***incline la tête***_…

Lascka : Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois… Heureusement, Nous avons aussi notre cher Tsuna pour animer un peu !

Tsuna : _***lève la main timidement* **_S-Salut !

Lascka : Oui, car comme l'Ombre doit surveiller Tsuna, il l'a emmené avec lui. Et donc-

? : JUUDAIME ! ! !

Lascka : _***main sur son visage* **_Oh, c'est pas vrai…

Tsuna : _***surprit* **_Go-Gokudera-kun ?

Gokudera : _***tambourine à la porte qui le sépare de son cher boss* **_Juudaime ! Ne craignez rien ! On est là ! On va vous arracher des pattes de ce psychopathe !

L'Ombre : _***regard indifférent***_ …

Lascka : _***secoue la tête en regardant l'Ombre***_ Voilà encore une remarque très utile…

? : Mah, mah~ ! Du calme Gokudera !

Gokudera : Tais-toi crétin de baseballeur ! Juste tais-toi !

? : SAWADA ! ! !

Tsuna : _***pâlit***_ Y-Yamamoto et Onii-san aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lascka : _***soupir***_ Ce que je craignais, malheureusement. Comme ils n'ont pas le droit de te voir, je ne les ai pas invités à cette interview, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient venus tout de même… _***actionne un mécanisme***_

Gokudera : _***hurle***_ JUUDAI-

_***grosse explosion, silence***_

Lascka : _***soupire de bien-être***_ Ah… Ça fait du bien…

Tsuna : _***effrayé***_ Euh… Lascka-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous ne les avez pas…

Lascka : _***secoue la tête joyeusement***_ Nope ! J'ai simplement mit en route le système repoussez-efficacement-les-invités-indésirables-qui-sont-trop-bruyant. C'est vraiment très utile, non ?

Tsuna : _***goutte de sueur derrière la tête***_ A-ah… Oui…

L'Ombre : _***soupir discrètement**__**, mais petit sourire appréciateur**__*****_ …

Lascka : Ah oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'avait pas oublié. Reprenons. Je t'ai invité, toi et ton prisonnier pour répondre à quelques questions que se pose les lecteurs. Merci d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible !

L'Ombre : …

Tsuna : _***transpire***_ Il n'est pas très bavard…

Lascka : Oui, je sais, mais j'espère qu'il répondra à certaine des questions, pour son propre bien. _***sourire machiavélique***_

Tsuna : _***tremble***_ Lascka-san, tu me fais peur…

Lascka : _***secoue la main de droite à gauche***_ Mais non, mais non ! Tu ne crains strictement rien ! _***murmure***_ Enfin, pendant l'interview, cela va de soit…

Tsuna : Eh ?

L'Ombre : _***s**__**ecoue la tête**__*****_…

Lascka : Allez, première question : Es-tu une femme ?

L'Ombre : _***regard glacial***_…

Tsuna : _***regard gêné* **_…

Lascka : _***regard ennuyé* **_Vous savez, le but d'une interview, c'est de répondre quand on pose une question. Recommençons. Es-tu une femme ?

L'Ombre : _***ferme les yeux***_…

Tsuna : Euh, je crois que c'est évident que c'est un homme… Non ?

Lascka : _***hausse les épaule* **_Apparemment pas. Bref, c'est un homme. Cool. Tu ne veux pas nous dire ton nom ?

L'ombre : _***ignorant toujours l'auteure* **_…

Lascka : Je m'en doutais. Nous allons donc t'appeler Bob.

Tsuna : _***s'étouffe**_* Qu-Quoi ?

L'Ombre : _***aura noire***_…

Lascka : _***lève les main**__**s**__** dans un geste de défense* **_Ce n'est pas moi ! _***désigne une des lectrices fidèle**__**s**__*** **_C'est Pamplelune qui l'a décidé !

Tsuna : _***bafouille* **_E-Elle a décidé de l'appeler Bob ?

Lascka : _***hoche la tête* **_Ouaip.

L'Ombre : _***aura noire* *astique son revolver* *grommelle sous sa barbe des menaces de morts.* **_…

Lascka : Ah, ai-je oublié de précisé qu'elle t'a aussi consacré un fan-club ?

L'Ombre : _***arrête d'astiquer son arme et fixe l'auteur**__**e**__*****_ …

Lascka : _***hoche la tête***_ Oui, oui, c'est vrai.

Tsuna : _***déprimé***_ Elle a dédié un fan-club à celui qui m'a enlevé… Aah… Personne ne m'aime…

Lascka : _*****__**ton rassurant**__*****_ Non, non ! Elle a dédié un fan club à celui qui a été capable de tromper Reborn ! Ce n'est pas rien tout de même !

Tsuna : _***réfléchit***_ Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est vraiment pas une chose facile…

L'Ombre : _***détourne la tête, embarrassé***_ …

Lascka : _***sourire sadique***_ Es-tu sûr que tu dois le féliciter pour ça, Tsuna ? Quand Reborn va l'apprendre…

Tsuna : _***blêmit***_ Il… Il ne va pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?

Lascka : _***hausse les épaule***_ Qui sait ! Il est au courant de tellement de chose notre cher Reborn… Lui seul sait qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir te faire tomber dessus… Enfin, lui et moi, bien sûr ! _***sourire dérangeant pour le pauvre Tsuna***_

L'Ombre : _***sourire **__**carnassier***_…

Lascka : Ah. Désolé, Tsu-chan ! Mais il semblerait que ton geôlier soit aussi sadique que moi ! On va bien s'entendre ! _***clin d'œil***_

L'Ombre : _***sourit et hoche la tête***_…

Tsuna : Aah… Et voilà qu'elle fait du gringue à mon kidnappeur… _***gémit***_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Lascka : Du gringue, tout de suite… On ne peut plus être ami alors ? À ce propos, et si nous parlions de ta relation avec l'Ombre, pardon Bob.

L'Ombre : _***fronce des sourcils***_…

Tsuna : _***transpire***_ T-Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de l'appeler comme ça…

Lascka : _***grand sourire***_ Si, c'est marrant ! Alors, certain se demandent s'il n'y a pas de la romance entre vous deux. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

L'Ombre : _***hausse les yeux au ciel***_ …

Tsuna : _***estomaqué* **_Q-Quoi ? De la romance ? Entre lui et moi ? Pourquoi ?

Lascka : Pour plusieurs raison. _*** vérifie ses notes***_ D'abord, il est tombé, tout comme nous, sous le charme de tes magnifiques yeux trop grands, trop lumineux et innocents pour ton propre bien…

L'Ombre : _***détourne le regard***_ …

Tsuna : _***rougit***_ …

Lascka : _***continu***_ Ensuite il prend bien soin de toi, quitte à te déshabiller. Et toi, bien sûr, tu te laisse faire et tu restes dans ses bras confortables…

L'Ombre : _***ferme les yeux et soupire***_ …

Tsuna : _***rougit encore plus***_ …

Lascka : _***lance le poing en l'air***_ Et enfin, il t'embrasse tendrement ! C'est-y pas mignon tout ça !

L'Ombre : _***main sur le visage, et secoue la tête en soupirant***_ …

Tsuna : _***menace de s'évanouir de honte***_ …

Lascka : _***air pensif***_ Hmmm… C'est vrai que lorsque l'on relit tout ça, ça peut porter à confusion.

L'Ombre : _***porte un regard dédaigneux**__**, l'air**__** de dire " Non, tu crois ?"***_ …

Tsuna : _***a réussi à rester conscient, lance un regard mécontent***_ Euh, Lascka-san…

Lascka : _***relève la tête de ses notes***_ Hmm ?

Tsuna : _***pointe du doigt***_ C'est toi qui a écrit le scénario… C'est à toi de répondre à cette question.

Lascka : _***frappe un poing dans la paume de l'autre main***_ Ooh… Mais c'est vrai. Bien ! Alors pas de romance entre vous. Pas de pédophilie dans cette histoire. _***murmure***_ Enfin, pas tout de suite…

Tsuna : _***frisson dans le dos***_ Tu… Tu as dit quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu…

Lascka : _***sourire trop innocent***_ Non, non, rien dont tu ne dois te soucier pour le moment, Tsuna.

Tsuna : _***transpire***_ A-Aah…

L'Ombre : _***pas dupe, fixe l'auteure **__**d'un air suspicieux**__*****_ …

Lascka : _***continue de sourire innocemment***_ …

L'Ombre : _***laisse tomber et soupire* **_…

Lascka : _***sourit jusqu'aux oreilles* **_Yeah !

Tsuna : _***secoue la tête, amusé***_ Lascka-san…

Lascka : _***rigole***_ Ahahah ! Désolée, mais moi aussi, j'adore l'Ombre ! Pardon, pardon. Bob.

L'Ombre : _***le retour du regard qui tue***_ …

Lascka : _***hausse **__**les épaules**__*****_ Et encore, tu n'a pas vu les uniforme du fan club.

Tsuna : _***mauvais **__**pressentiment**__** soufflé par son hyper intuition* **_Des… Uniformes ? Pour son fan-club ?

Lascka : _***hoche la tête***_ Oui. Apparemment Bob rappelait Superman à Pamplelune. Alors elle s'en est inspiré pour les costumes… _***frisonne d'horreur***_ Brr… Ça fait peur rien que d'y repenser.

Tsuna : _***essaye d'imaginer l'Ombre en tenu de cuir moulant rouge et bleu***_ C'est… _***se met à trembler, et murmure***_ Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder de la même manière…

L'Ombre : _***sa patience ayant atteint ses limites, par**__**t**__** pour commettre le parfait crime à l'encontre de Pamplelune***_ …

Lascka : _***le rattrape de justesse au col de sa chemise***_ Hep hep hep ! Attend là, tu ne me la massacre pas ! C'est une lectrice précieuse, et j'adore ses délires !

L'Ombre : _***aura plus sombre que jamais, hésite entre tuer l'auteure et la chef de son fan-club***_ …

Lascka : Bien, on n'a qu'à demander à Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Tsu-chan ?

Tsuna : _***toujours traumatisé par la vision qu'il a eu, en train de déprimer dans un coin***_ C-Cuir… Moulant… Multicolore… Envi de vomir…

Lascka : _***soupire***_ Eh bien, vu que les deux protagonistes de cette interview sont soit trop furieux, soit trop choqué pour continuer, on va s'arrêter là !

L'Ombre : _***soupire de soulagement***_ …

Tsuna : Enfin !

Lascka : _***sarcastique***_ Quoi ? Tu es donc si pressé de retourner dans ta cellule ?

Tsuna : _***secoue violement la tête***_ Non, non ! C'est pas grave ! Ahah !

Lascka : _***doute***_ Mouais… Bon, je laisse tomber pour une fois.

Tsuna : _***soupire de soulagement***_ Ouf…

L'Ombre : _***secoue la tête, amusé***_ …

Lascka : Ah ! Une dernière chose.

L'Ombre et Tsuna : _***regarde**__**nt**__** l'auteure, s'attendant au pire***_ …

Lascka : _***transpire***_ Eh, ne me lancez pas ce regard là. Je voulais juste remercier ceux qui lise ma fic, ceux qui ont lu cette longue interview, en espérant qu'ils se sont amusé, et remercier encore plus ceux qui laissent des commentaires. C'est vraiment très motivant !

Tsuna : _***soupire, soulagé***_ Oh… Ce n'est que ça…

Lascka : _***rajoute, machiavélique***_ Et je voudrais que se soit notre Ombre national qui me fasse l'honneur de clore l'interview !

L'Ombre : _***regard surprit***_ …

Tsuna : _***profondément choqué***_ L-L-Lascka-san ? Vous êtes sûr de ça ?

Lascka : _***geint***_ Mais euuuh ! Il n'a pas dit un mot de toute l'interview, alors que c'était lui qui était l'invité ! Alors au moins, s'il ne veut pas répondre aux questions, qu'il remercie les lecteurs de leur présence. _***pointe du doigt, autoritaire***_ Aller !

Lascka et Tsuna : _***fixent l'Ombre***_ Geeeeeeee…

L'Ombre : _*****__**mal à l'aise***_ …

Lascka et Tsuna : _***continuent à fixer l'Ombre***_ Geeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

L'Ombre : _***mal à l'aise, envie de tuer***_ …

Lascka et Tsuna : _***toujours en train de fixer l'Ombre***_ …

L'Ombre : _***abandonne et soupir***_ Merci d'être présent et de partager votre opinion sur cette histoire…

Lascka et Tsuna : _***trop choqués pour parler***_ !

Tsuna : _***mains sur ses joue, style "le Cri"***_ Oh mon dieu !

Lascka : Yesssssss ! _***fait le V de la Victoire***_ Il a parlé ! On va fêter ça ! Aller, je vous invite tout les deux au restaurant !

L'Ombre : _***intéressé, hoche la tête***_ …

Tsuna : _***secoue la tête***_ Et bien, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Lascka : _***hèle* **_Tsunaaaa ! Tu viens ?

Tsuna : _***se précipite* **_J'arrive ! On va où ?

Lascka : _***réfléchit***_ Hmm, je me ferais bien un petit tuna sandwich, pas vous ?

L'Ombre et Tsuna : _***transpirent et ne répondent SURTOUT pas* **_…

Lascka : _***grand sourire* **_Bref ! C'était l'interview, ou du moins un essai d'interview de l'Ombre ! Merci de nous suivre et à bientôt !

~ COUPEZ ~

Lascka : _*****__**réapparait en se penchant à travers la porte de sortie**__*****_ Petit délire personnel ! N'hésitez pas à en dire ce que vous en pensez ! Au fait, petites explications. "Le Cri" est un tableau célèbre de Edvard Munch Vous pouvez faire une recherche sur le net pour trouver des photos. Et le "Geeeeeee" que j'ai mit quand Tsuna et moi fixions l'Ombre est une onomatopée japonaise qui traduit l'intensité d'un regard quand on fixe une personne. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent français, alors… ^^

Tsuna : _***voix **__**lointaine**__*****_ Lascka-san ? Vous êtes où ?

Lascka : _***cri* **_J'arrive ! _***clin d'œil aux lecteurs***_ À plus tout le monde ! Bye bye !

~ COUPEZ (POUR DE BON) ~


	8. Trahison Réciproque

Ciaossu~ !

Un petit cadeau parce que je suis de bonne humeur, et aussi parce que le chapitre précédent était court et pas vraiment remplis d'événements. Mais aujourd'hui, ça bouge un peu plus. Disons que la pierre commence à dévaler la pente ! X3

**Attention !** Mention de torture et de tentative de viol. Pas pour les petit n'enfants.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Trahison Réciproque**

Le lendemain de cet incident, Tsuna du faire face de nouveau à des expérimentations sur son corps. Il ne criait plus depuis longtemps, ne voulant pas leur donner cette joie. Il se contentait de serrer les dents quand un produit nouveau était injecté. Et de subir la brûlure, ou l'impression de glace qui était diffusée dans son corps lentement.

Un sentiment l'aidait à tenir. Il l'avait découvert après plusieurs de ces séances. Un sentiment nouveau pour lui, et il avait mit un moment à comprendre sa nature.

La Haine.

Il haïssait ses scientifiques, qui le regardaient comme un objet, un jouet qu'il faut démonter entièrement pour comprendre son fonctionnement. Il était à la fois horrifié d'avoir appris à haïr, et à la fois soulagé. Cette haine était une force qui lui permettait de regarder ses bourreaux dans les yeux, de ne jamais leur faire le plaisir de flancher devant eux.

Il resterait la tête droite, jusqu'à la fin.

Certain en avaient conçu une forme de respect, d'autre un agacement. Et on essayait de le briser pour pouvoir enfin comprendre comment marchais son pouvoir. Sa Flamme.

Il avait été heureux de constater que leurs recherches n'avançaient pas. En fait, il était quasiment sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert. Ça expliquerait la raison pour laquelle ils essayaient de plus en plus de le faire parler, de le convaincre de leur dire des choses, de donner des indices sur sa Flamme.

Il les fixait dans les yeux, sans montrer ni la peur, ni la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Simplement comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Et ça les énervaient, et ils lui juraient qu'ils trouveraient de toutes les manières, que leur science finira par triompher. Il en doutait.

Au début, il s'était demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Et puis la réponse lui était apparue clairement. Son hyper intuition, encore. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas physiques. Ils étaient mentaux. Certes, il possédait le sang des Vongola, et c'est ça qui lui donnait un pouvoir aussi fort, et une intuition particulière.

Mais sa Flamme était le reflet de sa Volonté. Et sa Volonté n'était pas lié à son sang, mais à son mental, son esprit. Ils pouvaient toujours le piquer, l'empoissonner avec leur produit. S'il n'avait pas envie de leur montrer sa Flamme, Elle resterait cachée, il en était sûr.

Et il ne savait pas comment faire jaillir sa Flamme sans une Balle de la Dernière Volonté tirée par Reborn, ou une de ses pilules. Donc, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de trouver quoi que se soit.

Et c'est avec un plaisir bien dissimulé que Tsuna les regardaient s'énerver, soupirer, grogner, et même hurler de frustration face au manque de résultat. Mais ça avait aussi un autre côté bien moins plaisant. Les expérimentations devenaient plus douloureuses, plus éreintantes, et il avait besoin de plus en plus de temps pour se remettre.

Il savait heureusement que dans sa cellule, il y aurait quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui quand il n'en pourrait plus.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit, et une nouvelle fois, l'Ombre du attraper au vol le jeune garçon inconscient qui lui était lancé par la Hyène. Il lança son habituel regard haineux à ce type, qui rigola et qui repartit. Une fois partit, l'Ombre emmena Tsuna sur sa couche. Il était désespérément léger. Il avait perdu du poids pendant sa réclusion, malgré la nourriture qu'il avalait. C'était une conséquence de leurs produits.

Aidé par l'habitude, il enleva la blouse du gamin, et le lava. Il grinça des dents en remarquant que les piqûres avaient encore augmentées. Elles n'étaient plus depuis longtemps au simple niveau du coude, mais aussi du poignet et de l'épaule. Il pensait que le gamin garderait pendant longtemps si ce n'est pas toujours les marques des perfusions.

Il secoua la tête doucement, désabusé. Toujours ? Combien de temps lui restait-il, à ce pauvre gosse. Pas une vie, en tout cas. Sûrement pas.

Sans un mot, il pansa les blessures, enroulant quasiment tout le bras dans des bandages. Et il passa ensuite son temps à aller et venir entre le bureau et la couche pour l'hydrater ou le calmer alors qu'un cauchemar commençait. Il était à la fois heureux de constater que sa présence l'apaisait, et furieux d'avoir à faire ça.

Mais maintenant, il n'hésitait plus à procurer du réconfort à ce garçon. C'était devenu naturel, et quand il se posait des questions sur son comportement, il se disait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, si ça pouvait le soulager.

Avoir accepté de veiller sur le gosse était bien un imprévu. Une faille dans le plan de la Famille mafieuse qui l'avait engagé. Car elle ne pensait pas, et lui non plus qu'il puisse avoir un cœur.

Et encore moins qu'il se réveillerait au contact du prisonnier.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla au milieu de la matinée. Il était encore groggy, mais reprenait vite conscience, maintenant habitué à ses réveils.

Il avait mal à la tête. Un affreux mal de crâne. Laquelle de ces substances avait provoquée ça ? Peu importait…

- Enfin réveillé ?

Il releva la tête. L'homme était là, comme à son habitude. Tsuna trouva la force de sourire. Et de répondre d'une voix faible.

- Oui. Merci.

L'Ombre ne répondit pas. Le gamin le remerciait toujours après… "Ça". Il remarqua qu'il se tenait la tête. Il sortit alors une aspirine du bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il dû entrer dans la cellule pour redresser Tsuna. Il lui donna le cachet et l'aida à avaler un peu d'eau.

De nouveau, le gamin était trop faible pour se nourrir lui-même. De nouveau, l'Ombre dû lui servir d'infirmier. Mais ils étaient tout les deux habitué à cet état de fait. Seulement maintenant, le gamin mettait de plus en plus de temps pour se réveiller. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était un signe de l'affaiblissement du gosse, malgré ses soins.

Au déjeuner, Tsuna avait réussi à manger seul. Il était bêtement fier de ce simple fait. C'était simplement une preuve qu'il était encore un tant soit peu autonome. Il ne voulait surtout pas compter que sur son gardien, de peur de le lasser de s'occuper d'un être inutile tel que lui.

Cet après-midi là, il ne lit pas, mais fit une longue sieste. Il ne vit pas partir l'homme pour sa balade habituelle.

* * *

L'Ombre avançait dans les couloirs, plus silencieux que le vent. Sorti de la petite pièce ou de sa chambre, il redevenait complètement l'assassin qu'il était. Une Ombre parmi les ombres. C'est sûrement pourquoi il l'entendit.

Le chuchotement des ombres.

D'habitude, il allait dehors pour s'entraîner un peu, histoire de garder la forme malgré son inaction quotidienne. Ou il allait au village qui n'était pas très loin. Pour lui, bien sûr. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir du repère souterrain qu'il se figea. Il écouta plus attentivement, essayant de saisir le message que les ombres voulaient lui faire passer.

Ce n'était pas des paroles humaines. Ce n'était pas des mots, des sons. Mais plus comme des impressions, des sentiments, qui lui étaient chuchotés à l'oreille par ses amies de toujours. Un long frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son échine.

_Danger._

Mais pas pour lui. Pour la personne qui était devenu son protégé.

Le gamin était en danger.

Il fit demi-tour, un peu ennuyé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en danger, les expériences venaient de se finir. Pourtant, peu à peu alors que les chuchotements se faisaient plus pressant, que le pressentiment se faisait plus vif, il accéléra, et finit par courir.

En restant toujours aussi silencieux.

* * *

Tsuna était en train de dormir. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet en ce moment. Il venait d'être traité comme un rat de laboratoire, ce qui avait l'avantage de signifier que ça ne recommencerait pas avant trois autres jours. Il pouvait dormir.

Mais pourtant, il se réveilla en sursaut alors que quelqu'un ouvrait sa porte. Il se retourna, avec un mauvais pressentiment. En voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer, il se figea, et sentit son estomac se retourner.

Un rire de fou, un rire de hyène.

- Alors, on n'est pas surveillé ? Il n'est pas là ton protecteur ? On va pouvoir s'amuser… J'ai toujours voulu goûter cette peau…

Tsuna retrouva toute sa lucidité, et l'adrénaline aidant, arriva à se lever assez rapidement pour esquiver le premier assaut de la bête. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire une autre fois. L'autre, avec une vitesse impressionnante le prit par le bras et le plaqua au sol. Il se mit au dessus de lui, bloquant ses bras d'une seule main au dessus de la tête de Tsuna qui était à deux doigts de complètement paniquer.

- C'est bien… J'aime quand on me résiste… C'est tellement plus amusant…

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de trembler face à ce regard. Il avait la gorge trop serrée par l'horreur pour hurler ou même demander grâce. Et il savait que de toute façon, ce serait vain.

Jamais la bête au dessus de lui ne s'arrêterait de lui-même. Jamais il ne sera entendu par quiconque. Et même s'il était entendu ! Il doutait qu'on vienne l'aider. Seul son geôlier aurait peut-être fait quelque chose. Mais il devait être partit pour sa promenade.

Tsuna serra les dents quand l'autre se pencha et susurra à son oreille

- Allez, on commence.

Tsuna dû se faire violence pour ne pas vomir quand il sentit quelque chose de dur se frotter sur une de ses cuisses, et une main immonde se glisser sous son haut. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. N'avait-il pas assez souffert pour qu'en plus il faille qu'il soit violé ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violement, claquant contre le mur. Ils tournèrent tous les deux le regard vers la personne qui venait de rentrer, et Tsuna sentit son cœur exploser en reconnaissant son gardien.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le supplier de l'aider, mais il n'en n'eu pas le temps. L'homme était déjà dans la cellule, une main étrangleuse sur le cou du violeur. Il le l'éloigna de Tsuna en le balançant en dehors de la pièce comme si cette Hyène avait été fait de plume plutôt que de chair.

Sans un mot, l'homme fit de nouveau claquer violement la porte, mais cette fois pour la fermer. Il resta devant cette porte un moment, fulminant, essayant de calmer sa soif de sang envers la bête abject qu'il venait de jeter dehors. C'est quand il entendit des bruits d'étranglements qu'il sortit de sa rage, et se précipita aux côtés de Tsuna.

Ce dernier était encore sous le choc. On venait d'essayer de le violer. Il avait failli être violé. Il tremblait comme jamais, s'étant reculé contre le mur, dans un coin, dans une position fœtale. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner. Mais il reconnut vite son sauveur.

Il craqua. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter tout ça. Il se précipita sans y penser dans les bras de l'homme et éclata en sanglot, et se mit à hurler. L'homme lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé d'avoir écouté les ombres et leurs murmures.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, lui agenouillé et frottant le dos de l'adolescent qui se laissait aller pour la deuxième fois dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas craqué ainsi depuis le premier jour où avaient commencé ses tortures. Il avait tout enduré, avait serré les dents.

Mais ce qui avait failli lui arriver était de trop, il n'en pouvait plus.

* * *

Tsuna avait finit par s'endormir d'épuisement. Doucement, le plus gentiment possible, il le mit sur son lit et le borda. Il essuya les larmes qui restaient sur les joues et dans les yeux du pauvre gamin. Il le fixa un moment, et réfléchit.

Il avait agit avec précipitation, sous le coup d'une colère qui l'étonnait par son intensité. Il savait qu'il appréciait le garçon, mais pensait être capable de garder la tête froide en toutes occasions. Voici une belle théorie qui partait en fumée…

Il caressa machinalement les cheveux du garçon. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que ce qui avait failli d'arriver n'ait aucune chance de recommencer. Mais il ne faisait pas partit de cette famille, il était quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Il n'avait aucune autorité, ni légitimité ici. On n'allait sûrement pas l'écouter, peut-être même que ce bâtard de blond nierait ce qui vient de se passer…

Il se releva. Il fallait essayer.

* * *

Il se déplaçait dans les couloirs. Il serait peut-être plus exact de dire qu'il volait. Aucun bruit, aucun son, aucun écho. Rien qui ne prouvait qu'il fût passé par là. Sa rapidité était impressionnante, et sa faculté à se fondre quasiment dans les murs était phénoménale.

Il était ombre. Il était l'Ombre.

Et il se dirigeait vers une salle qui, il s'en doutait, était là où il rencontrerait le responsable de ce labo.

La porte était fermée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il entendit un cri :

- Ce sale _**FUMIER**_ !

- Shhhh !

L'Ombre se figea. Il avait clairement reconnu la voix colérique de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme un ennemi. Lentement, et sans un bruit, il se coucha sur le sol. Sans oublier de faire attention à si quelqu'un venait dans sa direction, il écouta attentivement la conversation qui filtrait du dessous de la porte.

- Calme-toi Reggio.

- Non mais Doc ! T'as vu les marques qu'il m'a laissé ce con ? Elles virent déjà au violet !

L'ombre ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Il savait de qui ils parlaient, et était ravi de savoir que la bête immonde n'oublierait pas de sitôt la correction qu'il avait reçue.

- Tu l'as cherché aussi. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de te restreindre, surtout sur ce gosse. Il nous est encore utile.

- Mais je manque de chaire fraiche, et le gamin est tellement tentant…

- Aah ! Encore un problème !

- Ça n'avance pas, tes recherches ?

- Non, pas d'un iota. C'est frustrant.

- Il faut y aller plus durement avec ce gamin.

- J'y suis déjà allé plus durement. Plus que pour la plupart des mes sujets, d'ailleurs. Mais ce sale gosse refuse de se laisser briser. Je me demande ce qui le motive.

- Sûrement qu'il attend l'arrivé de ses amis, le pauvre ! Hinhinhinhinhin !

Invariablement, l'Ombre se crispa. Le bruit d'une porte qui grince, en pire…

- Arrête de rire comme ça, tu me donnes la chaire de poule…

- Désolé, Doc. Comment se comporte les Vongola ?

- Ils n'ont toujours pas abandonnés, mais comme ils n'ont aucun indice, ils ne font ça que pour ne pas voir la vérité en face.

- Ahah. Troooop stupide. On les a bien eu.

- Oui… Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas y aller trop durement avec le gosse, sinon il risque de mourir, et ça ne serais pas utile. Mais pour l'instant, on n'a rien.

- … J'ai peut-être une idée, Doc.

- Ah ! Toi, une idée ? Le monde devient fou…

- Si tu veux pas l'écouter. T'as sûrement peur que ce soit mieux que ton idée. Ah ! Mais j'oubliais, tu n'en as pas ! Hinhinhinhinhin !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris. Je t'écoute.

- Le gosse. Tu veux le briser, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Mentalement, mais pas physiquement, vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisse-moi m'amuser avec lui !

L'Ombre sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Son poing se ferma en entendant la réponse amusée du "Doc".

- Ce… N'est pas bête. C'est même une meilleure idée que j'en attendais de toi.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai, c'est vraiment intelligent. Si tu acceptes de te mettre en danger, bien sûr.

- Moi ? Tu crois que ce sale gamin à une chance contre moi ?

- Il a battu Xanxus, le leader de l'escouade d'assassin des Vongola. Ne le sous-estime pas. Mais ça reste une bonne idée.

- Hééee. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi facilement…

- Si le gosse se sent assez en danger, il pourra peut-être enfin relâcher ses Flammes, et on pourra les étudier.

- Ooh… C'est pas bête. Mais je ne veux pas me faire cramer, moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'a pas ses armes sur lui. Il se sert de gants. Tant qu'il ne les a pas, il ne peut réellement que se servir de sa force physique. Ses Flammes seront mineurs, selon nos prévisions. Elle a beaucoup diminuée depuis son arrivée, et même en comptant la force des Flammes, on pourrait le maitriser facilement.

- Si tu le dis… Mais si on fait ça, tu me laisses m'amuser jusqu'au bout ! Tu ne m'interrompes pas !

- Fais tes cochonneries rapidement alors.

- Ok ! On a un deal !

L'Ombre résista à l'envie urgent qu'il avait de rentrer dans la pièce et de les abattre. Sa colère était presque insoutenable, mais elle s'envola comme par magie en entendant ce qui suivait.

- Et le fumier ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah tu sais bien. Le sale con qui m'a à moitié étranglé.

- Oh, lui. Quoi ?

- Il risque de faire du grabuge s'il voit qu'on a touché le gosse.

- Tu délires. C'est un hitman de première, et il a été payé pour surveiller le gosse, c'est tout. Il ne fera rien qui compromette sa mission.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, moi. Sa fureur tout à l'heure était réelle.

- Hmm… Tu crois ?

- Ouaip.

- Ça, ça peut poser un pro- Oh !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça !

- Pour ça quoi ?

- Arrête de jouer au perroquet, crétin ! C'est pour ça que le gosse ne craque pas !

- Hein ?

- Si vraiment ce type se soucie plus du gosse qu'il ne le doit, alors ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose…

- Désolé, j'te suis pas.

- Ça ne m'étonne guère… Enfin, réfléchit avec ce qui te sert de cerveau ! Comment veux-tu que le gosse abandonne l'espoir de vivre s'il y a quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral !

- Oh… Ah ! Je vois !

- Enfin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

- Pas le choix. S'il se met en travers de notre chemin, il ne reste qu'une solution.

- Ouais ! Je peux m'en charger ?

- Laisse tomber, tu veux ? Il faudra le prendre par surprise… Je sais. Dans trois jours, on va reprendre le gosse, pour l'expérience. Il sera seul, et sûrement dans la cellule.

- Ouais, il y passe la plupart du temps.

- On va l'empoisonner là-bas.

- Comment ?

- Facile. Un gaz inodore.

- Mais il ne risque pas de s'en rendre compte ?

- Ce n'est pas important. De combien de substance crois-tu que je suis l'auteur ? Je peux le tuer en moins de cinq secondes. Une inhalation, et c'est un billet direct vers l'enfer.

- Sans billet retour, j'espère ! Hinhinhinhinhin !

- Crétin…

L'Ombre se leva. Il n'avait plus besoin d'entendre la suite. Il n'avait plus besoin de frapper à cette porte non plus.

Alors qu'il repartait toujours aussi silencieusement vers la cellule du garçon, l'Ombre se sentait étrange. Étrangement… Léger.

Le soulagement ?

Oui. Il était soulagé. Maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, il pouvait se préparer à la contre attaque. Il pouvait partir, enfin quitter ce job qui le dégoutait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il pouvait emmener le gosse avec lui, et le sauver des tortures qui l'attendent.

Il sourit, pensant à la réflexion qu'il s'était fait plus tôt.

Finalement, le gosse avait peut-être bien toute une vie devant lui !

* * *

Là.

Heureux ?

Quoi, vous m'en voulez pour Tsuna ? Mais il ne faut pas, voyons.

…

Au moins, l'acte n'a pas été fait en entier…

…

Désolée ? Q.Q

…

Bref ! XD Ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. Et puis, c'est mon histoire ! XP

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ah ! À ce propos…

**/!\ ~ ****À**** LIRE ! ~ ********/!\**

J'avoue qu'il y a un sujet qui me préoccupe énormément… Ce sont les commentaires.

Est-ce si difficile de s'exprimer ? De dire si l'on aime ou pas ? Si l'on est impatient ou pas ? Si on trouve le chapitre réussi ou bon à réécrire ? D'avoir une opinion ?

Sachez qu'en tant qu'auteure, toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! Les mauvaises améliorent mon écriture et les bonnes me motivent ! Bon les gueulantes sont inutiles et assez malvenues. Mais les critiques qui pointent les défauts avec diplomatie sont aussi utiles que celles qui montrent les points forts.

J'ai extrêmement réfléchie au problème. Oui, avec l'aide de Ryohei, comme vous pouvez le constater. Et j'ai peut-être pensé qu'il vous faudrait faire des fiches de commentaire. Vous savez, comme à l'école. Quoi mettre, dans quel ordre, majuscule, sujet-verbe-complément, et un point à la fin.

Alors pour ceux qui ont un problème à passer trente secondes pour écrire un petit mot réconfortant, ou même une minute pour un encouragement, voici quelques conseils.

D'abord, votre nom. Si vous êtes inscrit sur le site, loggez vous. Même pas ! Vous pouvez mettre des commentaires anonymes ! Franchement, elle n'est pas belle la vie ?

Ensuite, on commence par dire si on a aimé le chapitre/histoire. Ou pas ! OUAH ! ! ! On a le choix ! ! !

Après, on peut même prendre le temps de citez quelques scènes et de faire nos propres commentaire dessus :

_"Ah, moi j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça", " Tiens, ça j'aime bien parce que tu exprimes bien les sentiments", "T_T Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Tsu-chan !", "KYAAAA ! C'est kro mignon ~ ! X3"_

Voyez, pas grand choses. Quelques lettres qui se suivent et MIRACLE ! Ça forme un MOT ! ! ! Oooooh…. OoO

Et encore plus fort… Les mots qui se suivent forment une PHRASE ! ! ! Waaaaaaaah… OxO

Coup de grâce, ces phrases EXPRIMENT quelque chose ! ! ! ! ! Aaaaaaah ! XoX

C'est incroyable… Mais vrai ! Essayez pour voir, c'est sympa de temps en temps.

Enfin (Et oui, c'est déjà terminé ! ! ! C'est pas si long, n'est-ce pas ? XP) un petit mot d'au revoir. Voici encore quelques phrases types :

_"Merci pour ce chapitre, j'attends la suite !", "Sympa que tu ais uploader, à plus !", "Encore une fois j'adore ton histoire, t'es la meilleure des meilleurs et on t'adore, on t'adule, c'est incroyable…", "KYAAAAA ! LASCKA ON T'AIMEUUUUH __! ! !"_, etc, etc… Oui, je sais. Mais je m'aime. Un problème ?

Et… C'EST FINI ! ! ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, non ?

Vous devriez être capable de sacrifier quelques secondes de votre, je n'en doute pas, extrêmement précieux temps pour partager un point de vue, non ?

Parce que moi, et il n'y a pas que moi, d'ailleurs. La plupart des auteurs sont pareils. Enfin, nous, ont prend de notre temps libre pour écrire des histoires pour vous, après tout. Oui, on aime écrire, mais on aime encore plus être lu ! Faites le savoir.

Ce n'est pas souvent que je pousse un coup de gueule, mais j'en avais et besoin, et envie. Après, je ne suis pas en colère. Simplement déçue et quelque peu désappointée par le manque d'intérêt que certain lecteur portent aux commentaires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonjour chez vous ! Ah, aussi, comme je publie un chapitre en milieux de semaine, le prochain viendra soit samedi soit dimanche, mais sûrement pas vendredi.

À plus !


	9. Préparations

Et voilà !

Comme promit, le neuvième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

X3

Heureuse de voir que beaucoup ont apprécié mon commentaire du chapitre dernier… XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 09 : Préparations**

- Oy, petit. _Ragazzo_ !

- Hmm… Encore cinq minutes… Reborn…

L'Ombre arrêta de secouer l'adolescent endormi en entendant cette phrase, interloqué. Il se retint de claquer sa main contre son visage, à la fois amusé, surpris et exaspéré par cette réaction inattendue. Il soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Si le gamin était toujours aussi difficile à réveiller, pas étonnant que son tuteur Démoniaque utilise des manières plutôt extrêmes pour le réveiller…

Mais comme lui ne pouvait décemment pas lui lancer un coup de pied derrière la tête, ou dans le ventre (pas dans son état, du moins…), il opta pour une autre solution. Il le secoua de plus en plus durement, en continuant de l'appeler.

- Eh, petit ! Debout ! Et rapidement. On a à parler ! Tsunayoshi !

Ce fut peut-être le fait que l'homme l'appelle pour la première fois par son prénom, ou les secousses qui lui donnaient la nausée… Au final, Tsuna finit par se réveiller. En se frottant la tête, encore dans le brouillard il murmura.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il n'était jamais réveillé par son gardien d'habitude. Si, le matin, il était toujours endormi alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce, il ne se réveillait jamais, tant l'autre était discret. Les premières fois, ça l'avait effrayé, incapable de savoir ce que l'autre pouvait lui faire. Mais il avait fini par oublier cette peur au fil du temps.

Aujourd'hui, si l'homme le réveillait, malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il supposait que ça devait être important. Assez important pour l'empêcher de récupérer proprement de sa fatigue et de sa peur. Aussi il se secoua et finit par s'assoir en face de l'homme. Ce dernier était toujours accroupi, pour être au même niveau que lui. Tsuna remarqua aussi que, pour la première fois, l'homme n'avait pas fermé la porte de la cellule.

Son angoisse augmenta de nouveau d'un cran. Que se passait-il pour qu'il oublie même de fermer la porte ? L'idée de s'enfuir ne lui passa même pas par la tête, sa cellule étant devenu un lieu de sécurité par rapport à l'extérieur. Il fixa donc son geôlier d'un air soucieux.

L'homme retourna le regard un moment. Par où commencer ? Il décida par s'assurer d'une chose primordiale pour son idée.

- Petit. Je voudrais savoir une chose avant de te parler.

- O-Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux vivre ?

Tsuna resta bouche bée un moment. C'était quoi cette question ? Surtout de la part de la personne qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se considérer comme mort ? Comprenant sa surprise, l'Ombre secoua la tête légèrement et reprit.

- Je répondrais à tes questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, réponds-moi. Veux-tu vivre ?

Tsuna sentit qu'il se mettait à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il baissa la tête, ses yeux devenus invisible sous ses mèches. Ses mains qui étaient sur le bord du lit se serrèrent alors qu'il répondait d'une voix basse et étranglée.

- Oui… Oui, je veux vivre.

- Les gens que tu attends… Ils ne viendront pas à toi, _Ragazzo_.

Tsuna sentit son cœur se serrer, et les larmes couler sur ses joues. C'était cruel. C'était très cruel de la part de cette personne en qui il avait finit par avoir confiance. Il sursauta en sentant une douce main essuyer ses larmes. Son premier réflexe, compréhensible après ce qu'il venait de subir, s'éloigner de ce contact fut oublié à la seconde où il croisa le regard de l'homme au masque noir. Ces yeux luisaient, mais sans aucune menace pour lui. Au contraire, Tsuna pouvait y voir de la peine et de la compréhension.

C'est cette nouvelle expression qui choqua assez Tsuna pour qu'il s'arrête sur le coup de pleurer et de trembler. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi gentil, et si cruel… L'homme reprit, toujours avec une douce voix et sa main sur sa joue.

- Ils ne viendront pas à toi, mais si tu souhaites réellement vivre, moi je peux t'amener à eux.

Tsuna resta silencieux un moment, effrayé de comprendre la signification des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Il avait peur de laisser grandir l'espoir qui venait de naitre. Avait-il vraiment bien comprit les paroles de cet homme ? Ou était-ce encore une mauvaise farce de son esprit fatigué ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Alors écoute.

Sans bouger de sa position, en le fixant dans les yeux, il lui résuma la conversation qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tsuna devint presque translucide quand il entendit ce que ces "scientifiques" et l'homme blond avaient prévus de lui faire subir. Il avait encore avec horreur en mémoire la sensation de cet homme sur lui, de ses mains sur sa peau… Rien que repenser à ça le rendait malade.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que l'homme continua son récit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser les sentiments qu'il ressentit en apprenant avec quel calme, quel naturel et quel rapidité ils avaient prévu d'assassiner un homme, et fait un plan pour ça. L'homme s'arrêta après ça. Mais continua à le fixer.

Tsuna attendit. Il sentait que ce n'était pas tout. L'homme avait encore autre chose à dire. Et il était trop sonné pour pouvoir penser de lui-même. Voyant le silence du jeune garçon, l'Ombre finit par reprendre la parole. Sa voix ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, comme à son habitude.

- Je ne compte pas crever ici. Je vais partir.

Tsuna sentit son estomac se retourner en entendant cette phrase. S'il partait, qu'allait-il devenir ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus que ça que l'homme enchaina avec une phrase qui le figea de stupeur.

- Je t'emmène avec moi.

Il y eu un grand instant de silence avant que Tsuna finisse par lâcher un :

- Hé ?...

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de transpirer face à l'air totalement stupide qu'arborait Tsuna. Il soupira. Ça risquait d'être plus long que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu…

* * *

Tsuna eu besoin de beaucoup de temps avant que les mots que son geôlier prononçait pénètrent son cerveau. Et encore plus pour qu'ils prennent sens. Quand il eu enfin saisit ce que l'autre voulait lui dire, il lui fallu encore un long moment pour que l'homme le convainque que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une blague. À la fin, c'était l'heure du dîner, et l'Ombre laissa seul un Tsunayoshi complètement déboussolé pour aller chercher leur repas.

Un peu de temps seul, c'est ce qu'il fallait à Tsuna pour remettre ses idées aux claires, et assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et enfin réaliser.

Il allait partir d'ici.

Il retrouverait bientôt sa famille, et ses amis.

Il allait vivre.

Vivre…

Quand l'Ombre retourna dans la cellule, Tsuna avait de nouveau fondu en larme. Assis sur sa couche, le corps plié en deux, les mains sur son visage, il pleurait silencieusement, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Mais cette fois, ce n'était ni la peur, ni le désespoir qu'il l'animait, mais le soulagement.

Doucement, l'Ombre se rapprocha, la porte de la cellule toujours ouverte. Il déposa le repas par terre et s'assit à ses côtés, lui frottant le dos en silence. Tsuna finit par se calmer. Il s'essuya les yeux, rouge et murmura des remerciements et des excuses. L'homme secoua la tête. Il comprenait l'émotion du jeune garçon.

Ce soir, ils mangèrent une nouvelle fois sans parler, mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la petite pièce était saturée d'émotions complexes, impossible à décrire par de simples mots. Mais on pouvait les résumer par un simple fait. La porte de la cellule était encore ouverte. Et jamais ça ne paru plus normal à tout les deux.

* * *

Tsuna attendait. L'homme était partit rapporter la vaisselle du dîner. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était complètement remit de ses émotions, que l'euphorique soulagement qui le possédait s'était un peu atténué, il avait des tonnes de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et il fallait lui en parler.

C'est pourquoi, quand l'homme revint dans la pièce, Tsuna se leva et s'approcha doucement, hésitant encore à franchir l'invisible limite que formait, même ouverte, la porte de sa cellule. Voyant son hésitation, l'homme avança la chaise, la plaçant dos au mur, entre la cellule et le bureau. Lui-même s'adossa contre le bureau, et attendit que Tsuna s'installe.

Avec une grande respiration, Tsuna sortit de sa cellule pour s'assoir. Il regarda par terre quelques instants, histoire de mettre en ordres ses questions, et redressa les yeux. Il rencontra celui vif et clair de son geôlier fixé sur lui, patientant. Il commença.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'avez-vous posé cette question, tout à l'heure ?

L'homme, s'attendant à cette question n'hésita pas.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu la volonté de vivre, je ne me serais pas encombré d'un fardeau inutile. Quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas vivre ne peux être sauvé. Je t'aurais tué dans ton sommeil cette nuit, pour que tu ne subisses pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour toi. Et j'aurais disparu.

Tsuna s'attendait à ce genre de réponse, mais l'entendre à voix haute était dérangeant. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu la partie où il aurait été tué… Il déglutit avant de continuer d'une voix légèrement plus tremblante.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

- On a deux jours pour se préparer. Je vais sortirais pour rejoindre le village le plus proche, pour nous préparer des affaires, des vivres. Toi, j'aimerais que tu fasses de l'exercice en attendant.

- De l'exercice ?

- Oui. On est en montagne, on est en Décembre, et dehors, il neige. Tu ne survivras pas aux efforts que l'on devra fournir pour s'échapper dans ton état. Tu dois te fortifier, si tu veux vraiment survivre.

- Je… Je vois…

Il hésita avant de poser une autre question.

- Est-ce que vous avez mes affaires ?

- Tes vêtements ont été détruits si c'est de ça que tu parles…

- Non, non… Quand… Quand vous m'avez kidnappé… Je devais avoir une bague sur moi. Des moufles, des boîtes… Un… Un talisman… Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ?

L'homme ne montra pas sa surprise face à cette demande intrigante. Quelle utilité avaient donc ces objets ? Il hocha la tête et sans un mot de plus partit dans sa chambre, sans rater l'expression de soulagement qui s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Le laissant encore plus perplexe.

Dans sa chambre, il prit dans son sac les objets qu'il avait conservés, ne trouvant aucune utilité à les donner à ses employeurs, qui eux-mêmes n'avaient strictement rien demandé. Il garda un moment en main les deux originales boites, et les moufles. Il ne comprenait pas. La bague, encore, il pouvait saisir. C'était un important objet pour les Vongola, un ancien instrument, preuve de puissance. Le collier était en argent, et avait donc une certaine valeur. Les bonbons…

Il haussa les épaules. Le gamin lui expliquerait sûrement.

Quand il retourna dans leur petite pièce, Tsuna était toujours à la même place, assit sur la chaise. Mais il se leva presque à l'entré de l'assassin. Ces yeux reflétaient toute l'impatience, l'anxiété qu'il avait. L'Ombre retint un soupir. Ce gamin était vraiment trop facile à lire pour son propre bien…

Sans un mot, il lui tendit le petit paquet. Tsuna, avec un mot de remerciement, déposa le tout sur le bureau. Il examina les objets et fronça des sourcils. Se tournant de nouveau vers l'homme au masque, il demanda d'une petite voix.

- Euh… Vous n'avez pas le talisman ?

L'homme secoua la tête et remarqua que le gamin semblait vraiment déçu. Était-il à ce point superstitieux ? L'homme avait presque envi de se moquer. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Sans attendre, Tsuna passa à son majeur droit la bague du Ciel des Vongola, qui retrouva sa place comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Il s'apprêtait à invoquer sa flamme quand il se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul.

Pendant un horrible moment, il se demanda ce qu'allait faire l'homme en voyant son pouvoir. Car c'était ce que cherchaient ces scientifiques, après tout… Sa Flamme… Est-ce qu'il allait le renfermer pour le livrer à ses monstres ? Est-ce qu'il…

Tsuna secoua la tête et se tourna complètement face à l'homme, le fixant, l'air grave. L'homme n'eu pas le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas que Tsuna prenait la parole, la voix ferme.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en vous ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais haussa les sourcils. Tsuna et lui continuèrent à se fixer pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne baissant les yeux. L'homme finit par dire d'une voix basse.

- Je suis un assassin, petit. Un hitman. Je ne vis que pour moi, et pour vivre, je suis capable de prendre la vie des autres sans sourciller.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question, il le savait, mais ne savais pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, Tsuna ne baissa pas la tête, ne détourna pas les yeux. Il continua de le fixer, et pour la première fois, l'Ombre fut mal à l'aise face à ce regard perçant. Comme si le gamin essayait de lire dans le plus profond de son cœur pour chercher une réponse qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, Tsuna baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il avait décidé de suivre son intuition, qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, ni mal conseillé. Tout en levant la main droite pour la mettre au niveau de son visage, il prononça ces paroles, d'une voix douce et confiante.

- Je… Moi, j'ai décidé d'avoir confiance en vous. Alors…

Il enflamma son anneau.

* * *

L'Ombre fut surpris, et ce fut un mot faible. Il avait bien sur entendu parler de ce pouvoir Vongola, de cette flamme de volonté, comme tout les mafieux qui se respectait. C'était, après tout la marque du pouvoir de la plus grande famille mafieuse. Il savait que cette flamme augmentait la force physique du boss des Vongola.

Mais il n'avait entendu parler que d'une Flamme qui flambait sur l'arme du Parrain. Il n'avait jamais encore entendu parler, ni même vu une bague qui pouvait s'enflammer. Il fixa la flamme dansante, ne remarquant pas le regard anxieux de Tsuna. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main. Elle passa au dessus de la petite Flamme orange, et il ne ressentit rien. Il murmura :

- Ce n'est pas brûlant…

Tsuna secoua la tête.

- Non. Je peux contrôler sa chaleur. Ceci dit, le but de cette Flamme n'est pas de brûler, mais…

Sans un mot de plus, il prit une boite du Ciel, et inséra son anneau toujours enflammé. Quelques secondes après, il les sépara, et dirigea la boite vers le sol. Elle s'ouvrit, et un jet de flamme orange jaillit aux pieds des deux personnes. Instinctivement, l'Ombre se recula et se mit en position défensive. Il ne croyait pas le gamin capable de l'attaquer, mais il avait apprit au fil des ans qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte baisser sa garde. Jamais.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce qui venait d'atterrir par terre ne se retourna pas contre lui, mais contre le gamin, qui avait ouvert les bras. Cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il regarda les flammes se transformer en une sorte de créature, mi-chat, mi-lion avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une casquette sur la tête… Il se fit la remarque que la crinière et la queue de l'animal étaient toujours enflammé avant que Tsuna ne s'exclame joyeusement :

- Natsu ! Comme tu m'as manqué !...

L'homme observa le comportement de ce "Natsu". Le chat laissait entendre un ronronnement sonore alors qu'il léchait le visage de son maitre, nettoyant les larmes de soulagement qui coulaient. Le gamin avait un visage plus lumineux que jamais et caressait le dos de l'animal sans craindre les flammes. L'homme en conclut qu'elles non plus ne devaient pas dégager assez de chaleur pour brûler.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent et le chat se tourna vers l'homme, toujours sur ses gardes. Tsuna était mal à l'aise, se demandant comment expliquer la présence, ou plutôt l'existence d'un chat enflammé sortit d'une boite plus petite que sa main… Sa gêne se transmit à Natsu qui se mit à battre nerveusement de la queue. Voyant ça, Tsuna s'efforça de se calmer. Le lien entre lui et sa boite arme était toujours aussi fort. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux interrogateur de l'homme.

- Ce… C'est Natsu…

- Je vois ça. Et qu'est-ce que Natsu ?

- C-C'est le nom que je lui ai donné… C'est compliqué…

Il soupira et se rassit, le chat toujours serré contre son torse. Il essaya d'expliquer à l'homme que sa bague pouvait ouvrir les boites grâce à ça Flamme. Il parla de technologie avancée, sachant que s'il se mettait à expliquer le concept de voyage dans le temps, il n'avait pas fini…

Il expliqua alors brièvement le principe des boites-armes, et leurs utilisations possibles.

- Voilà. Certaines boites peuvent contenir des armes, d'autres des animaux. La mienne contient ce mini-lion, que j'ai nommé Natsu. Mais ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

L'Ombre hocha la tête, toujours un peu secoué, mais habitué à s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Ce n'était certes pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait voir de tels phénomènes, mais après tout… Le monde de la mafia a toujours été plein de mystère, ça n'en fait qu'un de plus.

Pour Tsuna, au contraire, la facilité qu'avait l'homme d'accepter cette aberrance le sidérait. Lui savait que cette science venait du futur, et était habitué grâce à ses combats à l'utiliser. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait accepter aussi facilement que ça ce qui sortait autant de l'ordinaire.

- Et l'autre ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre. Il se tourna vers l'autre boite du Ciel. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle contenait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir… C'est bizarre d'ailleurs. C'est pourtant bien une boite du Ciel…

- Du Ciel ?

- Oui… Ah ! Oui, vous ne savez pas…

Il expliqua de nouveau les différents types de boites qui existaient, coïncidents avec les types de Flammes.

- Elles ont toutes de différentes propriétés, mais peu importe. La Flamme du Ciel est censée ouvrir toutes les boites qui existent…

- Pourquoi ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de demander "Pardon ?". L'homme reprit.

- Pourquoi la Flamme du Ciel, celle que tu possèdes, c'est ça ? Hochement de tête de la part de Tsuna Et bien pourquoi cette Flamme peut ouvrir toute les boites ? Si j'ai bien comprit, chacune des boites ne peuvent être ouvertes qu'avec des Flammes de même types qu'elle. C'est ça ? Nouveau hochement de tête, plus lent Alors pourquoi celle du Ciel est capable d'ouvrir toutes les autres ?

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne c'était jamais posé la question. C'était la Lal Mirch du futur qui lui avait dit ça. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait été capable d'ouvrir une boite de type inconnu. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne s'était honnêtement jamais questionné sur cet étrange fait.

- Je ne sais pas. On m'a toujours dit que la Flamme du Ciel était la plus mystérieuse… Je n'ai jamais essayé d'en savoir plus…

- Hmm… Tu… N'es pas très curieux…

L'homme secoua la tête. Peut importait après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais il restait étonné que le gamin ne s'interroge pas plus sur ces étranges Flammes. Mais d'un autre côté, il était habitué à voir cette technologie, et pas lui. C'était peut-être pour ça…

- Et quel est l'utilité de ce chat ? Il n'est qu'un simple animal de compagnie ?

Tsuna secoua la tête, et recommença à caresser la fourrure soyeuse de Natsu. Ce dernier ondula sous la douce main de son maitre et se remit à ronronner contentement, heureux d'enfin retrouver son maitre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu, mais avait pu sentir sa douleur et sa peur jusqu'à sa haine, même en n'étant pas à ses côtés. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, il percevait encore mieux les blessures du cœur de son maître. Mais il sentait en même la douleur et la peur diminuer, grâce à sa présence, ce qui le flattait, et le soulageait lui aussi. Son maitre reprit la parole.

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'un animal de compagnie. Il est bien plus que ça. C'est un précieux compagnon pour moi, et c'est un partenaire dans mes combats. Lui peut se battre à mes côtés, il me protège.

- La défense ? Étrange pour un carnivore… Et pour l'attaque ?

Tsuna avait sentit son estomac se contracter. Ces paroles lui rappelait tellement un autre carnivore, autoproclamé protecteur de Namimori… Il soupira mentalement. S'il en été rendu au point où même Hibari lui manquait…

Il était _vraiment_ temps qu'il reparte chez lui.

Pour répondre aux attentes de l'homme, il se leva et déposa doucement Natsu sur le sol. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau, et prit les deux derniers objets qui restaient. Sa boite de pilules et ses moufles. Chacun dans une main, il les présenta.

- C'est difficile à croire, et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais si j'avale une de ses pilules, je deviens capable de me battre. Et ses moufles se transforme en gant, et se sont mes armes. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à faire de démonstration, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de pilule de reste…

L'homme regarda les moufles blancs et roses, et ce qu'il avait toujours prit pour des bonbons… Il était faible de dire qu'il était septique. Mais après tout… Ce n'était pas plus étrange qu'un mini-lion qui sort d'une petite boite ou qu'une bague qui brûle.

- Tu es capable de te défendre, donc.

Tsuna acquiesça. L'homme sourit. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi dur qu'il ne l'avait initialement imaginé.

Il se redressa et fit face au jeune garçon. Ce dernier recula légèrement, mais ne baissa pas le regard, interrogateur.

- C'est pas mal. Ça rendra les choses bien plus faciles. On va se mettre d'accord. Dans trois jours, au matin, ils viendront te prendre pour t'emmener pour ta séance… D'"expériences"…

Il ne semblait pas affecté par la pensé, mais ses yeux s'assombrir. Tsuna tressailli vivement un court moment avant de se reprendre. L'homme continua.

- …Et pour me tuer. On devra être partit avant. On attendra la veille, au soir. Il faudra marcher pendant un long moment dans le noir et le froid. Mais dans ton état, tu ne feras pas cinq cents mètres avant de t'évanouir.

Tsuna se sentait obliger d'accepter ses paroles… Il se sentait vraiment faible, et il avait perdu énormément de poids à cause de sa détention forcée et des affreuse expériences livrées sur son corps. Mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à briser sa volonté, la preuve étant la facilité avec laquelle il avait enflammé sa bague. Mais dans la situation ou ils étaient, même la meilleurs volonté du monde ne serait pas suffisante.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à organiser les opérations des deux journées qui allaient suivre. Le matin, Tsuna serait obligé de faire quelques exercices simples, pour retrouver sa souplesse et un tant soit peu d'endurance. Puis il dormirait pendant une partie de l'après midi pour retrouver le plus de force possible avant de recommencer ses exercices. Lui serait partit dehors pour préparer le plus de chose possible pour leur fuite.

Quand ils se séparèrent ce soir là, il régnait dans l'air un doux parfum. Tsuna prit le temps de l'analyser, et comprit que c'était un mélange d'appréhension, de peur, mais aussi d'excitation et d'impatience.

Il s'endormit assez rapidement, Natsu roulé en boule à ses côté, sur son oreiller. Et même si sa nuit ne fut pas tranquille, ses cauchemars le hantant toujours, et se rajoutant au traumatisme de la tentative de viol, la douce présence rassurante du lionceau et la promesse de jour meilleurs l'apaisa assez pour qu'il puisse réellement se reposer.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient de l'action, c'est encore plus des paroles qu'autre chose. Mais la pierre s'est mise à rouler. L'action viendra bientôt, c'est une promesse. Mais il faut laisser du temps au temps.

Et à la pauvre auteure qui est complètement coincée depuis plusieurs semaines sur le chapitre que j'écris ! T_T C'est vraiment trop frustrant ! J'ai essayé plein de chose, même écrire un OS, "En Retard", pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu. Je vous le conseille d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet…

Argh… Qu'est-ce que vous faite, vous, quand vous êtes bloqué ? Dites-moi ! Q.Q


	10. Somewhere

Résultat sondage :

**2** pour la fic.

**10** pour MP.

MP se sera ! ^^

Autre sondage en ligne. Merci d'y jeter un coup d'oeil.

* * *

Voici un chapitre spécial, sur la base d'une chanson. Il est plutôt long, mais je pense qu'il se lit plutôt bien.

J'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop déprimant, et en même temps… C'est ce que je voulais faire ! J'espère avoir trouvé un bon équilibre, et que vous aimerez ! ^^

On m'a demandé combien de chapitre il y aura dans ma fic. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas. J'ai (ENFIN ! ! !) fini d'écrire le chapitre dix-neuf, et commencé le numéro vingt, et on est encore loin d'être à la fin de ma fiction. Peut-être à la moitié, avec un peu de chance… Et seulement de la première partie.

…

Oui, je sais, je suis dingue. Mais vous m'adorez pour ça ! XD

Si je dis ça ici, c'est pour remercier chacune des personnes qui m'ont donné des trucs pour me changer des idées et me débloquer. Ce fut très utile, comme vous pouvez le constater ! Après plus de trois semaines de galère (et oui, j'étais coincé depuis tout ce temps… C'était fatiguant.), j'ai enfin pu organiser mes idées de manière satisfaisante.

Ah, aussi, une petite explication sur un nom que j'utilise à la fin. Merci de le lire et de partager votre point de vu !

Bonne lecture !

Artiste : Within Temptations

Chanson : **Somewhere**

Lien : http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=_gI5itbulKg

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Somewhere**

~ Lost in the darkness ~  
_Perdu dans les ténèbres_

~ Hoping for a sign ~  
_E__spérant un signe_

_~ Instead there is only silence, ~  
__Mais il n'y a que le silence_

~ Can't you hear my screams…? ~  
_Ne p__eux-tu entendre mes cris__…__?_

~ Never stop hoping ~  
_Ne jamais arrêter d'espérer_

~ Need to know where you are ~  
_Besoin de savoir où tu es_

_~ But one thing 's for sure ~  
__Mais une chose est sûre_

~ You're always in my heart ~  
_Tu es __toujours__ dans mon cœur_

_

* * *

_

Gokudera frissonna. Il réajusta l'écharpe autour de son cou d'une main, l'autre restant à l'abri dans sa poche. Une douce écharpe d'un rouge vif, en laine épaisse, aux mailles serrées. Très efficace pour le protéger du froid. Mais aurait elle été moins efficace qu'il l'aurait quand même portée. Car c'était un cadeau.

Un cadeau du Dixième du Nom.

Une nouvelle fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de son ami, son boss disparu, et sa main qui réarrangeait l'écharpe se crispa. Cette douleur était insupportable, lui donnais envie de hurler sa haine contre ceux qui avait osé toucher ce qui lui était cher, sa colère, principalement envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu protéger son boss, et sa frustration, de ne pas avoir de nouvelle alors qu'il en avait désespérément besoin.

Il voulait savoir, et en même temps, ça le terrifiait. Et si jamais…

Il secoua violemment la tête, chassant ces sordides pensées. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme ça, le Dixième du Nom ne serrait pas fier de lui. Tu parles d'un bras droit…

Il tressaillit, et du s'arrêter pour prendre appui sur un des murs du quartier où il marchait. Sa main se serra au point que ses jointures deviennent aussi blanches que la neige qui recouvrait les routes. Ce n'était pas le froid vif du vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer, s'engouffrant sans pitié dans les ruelles qui le faisait trembler. Mais son désespoir, qui prenait une fois de plus le dessus sur lui.

Comment être le bras droit d'une personne qui a disparu ?

* * *

Yamamoto se secoua, essayant vainement de se réchauffer. Alors qu'il enlevait son manteau, il s'exclama assez fort pour que l'on puisse l'entendre :

- Je suis rentré !

Quelques secondes et quelques bruits de pas après, il vit la tête de son père, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, dépasser de le la porte menant vers les cuisines. Il sourit et salua son fils.

- Oh ! Comment ça c'est passé, Takeshi ?

- Bien Oyaji. J'ai réussi à trouvé le thon gras que tu voulais pour ce soir. Tu as le temps de préparer l'Otoroo ?

- À qui crois-tu parler, gamin ! Je suis le meilleur confectionneur de sushi de tout Namimori ! Bien sûr que j'ai le temps de préparer le repas de ce soir.

- Ahah !

Yamamoto sourit de la fausse indignation de son père. Ce dernier, voyant clair en son fils perdit son sourire, et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Avec une expression soucieuse, il demanda sérieusement, avec la voix basse :

- Tu es sûr que ça va, mon fils ?

Le sourire forcé qu'arborait le Gardien de la Pluie se fana aussitôt. Il serra les poings, mais réussi à répondre.

- Ouais… Ça va…

Tsuyoshi soupira doucement devant l'évidente détresse de son fils. Il s'approcha, et, en posant une de ses mains sue l'épaule du jeune homme, demanda doucement :

- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Yamamoto secoua lentement la tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour répondre. Tsuyoshi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que le jeune Tsunayoshi était un ami précieux pour Takeshi, et que sa disparition l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Il n'avait pas cessé de répéter qu'il était responsable, qu'il aurait dû mieux protégé Tsuna. Bon sang, il avait même arrêté le baseball. Et Tsuyoshi était sûr aussi qu'il ne s'entrainait plus au maniement du sabre.

Alors le vieux samouraï fit un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Depuis la mort de la mère du petit Yamamoto. Il le serra dans ses bras.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son fils, mais il ne montrait jamais ses émotions aussi clairement. Il aimait la subtilité de leur relation père/fils, la confiance tranquille qui circulait entre eux. Mais aujourd'hui, son fils avait besoin de quelque chose de plus que de la subtilité. Il avait besoin d'une présence. Une qui, même sans pouvoir remplacer celle qui lui manquait, lui permettrait de se remettre, et d'accepter la réalité. Ce n'était… Malheureusement pas… Un jeu.

Yamamoto fut surpris de ce geste d'affection si inattendu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se détendit dans la chaude embrassade de son père, s'autorisant la faiblesse de se laisser aller, et de se laisser soutenir.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, dans un soutien mutuel silencieux, et pourtant si parlant. Au bout d'un long moment, Tsuyoshi tapota la tête de son fils.

- Ça va mieux ?

Yamamoto hocha la tête, mais ne s'éloigna pas de son père. Lentement, il dit d'une voix blanche :

- Je… N'arrive pas à pleurer.

Il leva ses yeux, effectivement complètement secs pour faire face à l'homme plus âgé. Ce dernier pu lire tout le désespoir et l'incompréhension que d'habitude le plus jeune savait si bien dissimuler sous son sourire insouciant. Mais avant qu'il pu dire quelque chose, Yamamoto continua, sa voix toujours aussi basse.

- Je n'arrive pas… À _le_ pleurer…

Tsuyoshi le serra plus fort. Yamamoto répondit en lui frottant le dos, comme si c'était son père qui avait besoin de son soutien. Sans un mot de plus, il se dégagea, avec un triste sourire, et monta sans un bruit dans sa chambre. Son père le regarda disparaitre en haut des marches. Il se frotta le derrière de la tête machinalement, avant de se tourner dehors. Le ciel était toujours caché par des nuages d'un gris argenté, et la neige tombait encore par gros flocons, que le vent dispersait dans toute la ville. Tsuyoshi soupira, et dit sourdement, pour lui-même :

- Sans le Ciel, la Pluie ne peut plus tomber… Hein…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, et prit le chemin de sa cuisine, le sac avec le thon que lui avait apporté Yamamoto en main.

- Et si, malgré tout, la Pluie attend et attendra toujours le retour du Ciel, que puis-je faire pour lui faire admettre l'impensable ?

* * *

~ I'll find you somewhere ~  
_Je te trouverai quelque part _

~ I'll keep on trying ~  
_Je continuerai d'essayer _

~ Until my dying day ~  
_J__usqu'à mon dernier jour._

~ I just need to know ~  
_J'ai juste besoin de savoi__r_

~ Whatever has happened ~  
_C__e qui est arrivé_

~ The Truth will free my soul ~  
_La Vérité libèrera mon âm__e_

_

* * *

_

Iemitsu gisait dans le canapé du salon. On aurait pu le croire mort, sans sa poitrine qui se levait et se rabaissait lentement. On aurait pu le croire endormi, si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts. Mais même en cherchant au plus profond d'eux, jamais quiconque n'aurait pu trouver l'habituelle lueur joyeuse et moqueuse dans ses prunelles vides.

Devant luit, sur la table basse, on pouvait voir une bouteille rempli de saké, et une coupelle vide. Présent depuis bientôt une heure sur cette table. Sujet du dilemme interne de Iemitsu.

_**Boire, ou ne pas boire ?**_

Alors que, se décidant à se redresser, sa main, lentement et en tremblant, se décidait enfin à prendre la jarre d'alcool, une voix à l'intonation enfantine mais au ton on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux s'éleva froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Iemitsu ?

La main s'arrêta à mit chemin, et se rabaissa, l'énergie qui l'avait décidé à se mouvoir depuis longtemps disparu. Le chef du CEDEF se tourna vers le bébé en costume et au fedora noir, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne trouva même pas la force de faire semblant de sourire.

- Quoi. On est bien la veille d'une nouvelle année, non ? Il faut bien "fêter" l'évènement ?

Reborn assombrit son regard, et répondit, d'un ton toujours neutre :

- Toi et moi savons bien que ce que tu allais faire, ce n'était pas fêter quelque chose, mais en abandonner une autre.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'allais abandonner ? Demanda l'homme brisé, se laissant de nouveau aller dans son sofa.

- Ton fils.

Iemitsu eu un rire nerveux, qui fit serrer les dents de Reborn, tant il portait de la tristesse.

- Mon fils ? Mais tu ne comprends pas, Reborn. Je l'ai déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, mon fils.

Reborn gardait les yeux fixé sur l'homme blond, échevelé, aux cernes noirs et immenses, dû au manque de sommeil et aux soucis. Il fixait le plafond avec un sourire en coin douloureux et semblait plus se parler pour lui-même que pour l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.

- Je l'ai abandonné en tant que membre des Vongola, incapable de prévoir cette attaque sur le Dixième du Nom. Je l'ai abandonné en tant que chef du CEDEF en échouant à trouver le moindre indice pour le retrouver. Et je l'ai abandonné en tant que père en n'étant jamais là pour lui, et encore moins quand il en avait vraiment besoin de moi.

Iemitsu se tourna enfin vers Reborn, qui s'était un peu avancer dans la pièce. Il finit, sans sourire.

- Tu vois, Reborn. Je l'ai abandonné, il y a longtemps, mon fils. Mon fils, si innocent. Mon fils, si mignon. Tsuna…

Reborn observa Iemitsu alors qu'il commençait à trembler légèrement, et baissa un peu la tête. Sourdement, il parla, sans se rendre compte de l'impact réel de ses paroles.

- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui, Iemitsu. Tsuna n'est pas si faible.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Reborn finit par relever la tête, et se figea. Le blond le regardait froidement, et l'Arcobaleno fut prit par surprise par la colère et la haine qu'il pouvait voir brûler désormais dans ses yeux. Même si, dans un sens, il préférait ça à l'effroyable vide qu'il y avait avant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu dire qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, du venin dans chacun de ses mots.

- Confiance ? Grommela-t-il. Tu me parles de confiance, toi ? Ah ! Tu n'es vraiment pas en position de me faire la morale, Reborn.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Explosa finalement le père désespéré. C'est simple ! C'est en toi que j'avais confiance, Reborn, pour veiller sur Tsuna ! C'est toi, qui étais censé le protéger ! Toi, qui es censé être le meilleur hitman des Vongola, le meilleur de la mafia toute entière ! Mais j'avais tort, vu la facilité que ce chien galeux a eu à te piéger ! Alors ne viens pas me parler de confiance, toi qui-

_***PAOOW !***_

Iemitsu se vu réduit au silence et à l'immobilité par une balle qui lui passa à deux doigts du visage. Il se calma aussitôt, et remarqua machinalement qu'il s'était levé dans sa colère aveugle. Le pistolet vert de Reborn fumait encore, mais il reprit rapidement sa forme de caméléon, qui se réinstalla sur son fedora. Fedora qui cachait les yeux ténébreux de l'hitman. Hitman qui parla, d'une voix basse. Mais sans réussir à supprimer complètement l'énervement qu'il ressentait.

- C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ?

Iemitsu et lui se regardèrent sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant que l'homme fatigué se laisse retomber dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Reborn entendit dans un souffle :

- …solé.

- Hm…

- Reborn, je suis désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute… Je me suis emporté… Mais… Mais…!

Iemitsu se remit à trembler, cette fois plus violement et il continua avec une voix étranglée :

- Mais c'était mon fils, Reborn ! Mon seul et unique fi-

_***PAOOW !**PAOOW !**PAOOW !***_

Il y eu un bruit de verre cassé en même temps qu'un cri de surprise étranglé de la part de Iemitsu. Il se releva, les yeux humides et élargis, tourné vers Reborn. Léon avait reprit sa forme de revolver, et cette fois, son propriétaire ne semblait pas pressé de le faire changer de forme. Il fixait de ses yeux profonds Iemitsu, avec une aura menaçante, lui interdisant de parler.

La tête du blond se tourna vers le mur, où il remarqua un impact de balle, juste au dessus de la où se trouvait sa tête, il y avait encore quelques secondes. Mais qu'une seule. Un moment prit par surprise, il comprit vite son erreur quand il entendit un léger bruit de clapotement. Il tourna son regard vers la table ou il étouffa un cri outragé. Sa bouteille de saké et sa coupelle avait été réduites en miette, et l'alcool était en train de se répandre doucement sur le parquet.

Pestant contre Reborn, il alla chercher une éponge et un chiffon en cuisine. Ledit Reborn qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider, et resta à l'endroit où il était, la tête tourné vers l'extérieur. Alors que Iemitsu était en train de réparer les dégâts, il grommela pour Reborn :

- Aah… Et c'était pour quoi cette fois ?

L'absence de réponse lui fit lever la tête, et il se retrouva piéger par un regard dur et froid. Il sentit sa poitrine se contracter sans avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Reborn darda sur lui ce regard mauvais pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se détourner et de fixer le ciel gris. Et de murmurer :

- Pour avoir parler de _lui_ au passé.

* * *

~ Lost in the darkness ~  
_Perdu dans les ténèbres_

~ Try to find your way home ~  
_Essayant de trouver le chemin de chez toi_

~ I want to embrace you and never let you go... ~  
_Je veux t'e__nlacer __et jamais te laisser partir… _

~ Almost hope you're in heaven ~  
_Espérant__ presque que tu es au paradis_

~ So no one can hurt your soul... ~  
_Car__ personne ne __p__ourra__ blesser ton âme…_

~ Living in agony ~  
_Vivant dans l'agonie_

~ 'cause I just do not know... ~  
_J__uste parce que je ne sais pa__s…_

~ Where you are ~  
_Où tu es_

_

* * *

_

Reborn était sur le bord du bureau de Tsuna, dans sa chambre. Il était le seul à entrer dans cette pièce. La mama avait essayé, pour faire le ménage, mais elle s'était mise à trembler et était parti sans rien toucher dans la chambre.

Comme si tout laisser en place permettrait ne remettre les choses à la normale.

Mais Reborn le savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

_"C'est en toi que j'avais confiance, Reborn, pour veiller sur Tsuna !"_

Reborn serra le poing alors que les paroles de Iemitsu lui revenaient en tête, sans qu'il ne les contrôlent.

_"__C'est toi, qui étais censé le protéger !__"_

L'homme s'était excusé, après son emportement. Et Reborn savait qu'il avait été sincère, qu'il regrettait réellement ses paroles.

_"Toi, qui es censé être le meilleur hitman des Vongola, le meilleur de la mafia toute entière !"_

Le meilleur, hein… Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Il ne méritait pas ce titre ronflant. Plus maintenant qu'il avait laissé un autre hitman le berner et prendre quelque chose qui lui était précieux.

_"Mais j'avais tort, vu la facilité que ce chien galeux à eu à te piéger !"_

Oui. Iemitsu s'était excusé. Mais Reborn savait. Ses paroles étaient vraies. Il avait échoué dans son rôle de tuteur. Le goût amer de la défaite qu'il ressentait ne lui laissait aucun repos.

Et celui qui en avait payé le prix, c'était Tsuna.

- Que veux-tu, Colonnello ?

Il entendit derrière lui un soupir désappointé. Il ne s'était pas tourné, et il n'avait rien dit quand il avait sentit l'autre Arcobaleno entrer dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Même prit dans ses pensées, il était toujours alerte.

Il sentit plus qu'autre chose l'autre maudit s'assoir sur le lit, près du bureau. Il se crispa légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas que l'on vienne déranger cette chambre. L'autre se mit à parler.

- Rien de spécial, kora. Je venais voir comment ça allait.

- Comment va Kyoko ?

L'ancien membre du COMSUBIN soupira bruyamment de l'évidente tentative de changement de sujet, mais laissa passer. Pour cette fois.

- Bien, je dirais. Elle a eu une crise de larme, il n'y a pas longtemps, mais Ryohei s'est bien occupé d'elle. Mais c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui est un jour difficile, tant pour elle que pour lui.

- Hmm. Tu comptes rester chez eux encore longtemps ?

- Les Vongola ont fermé Mafia land, donc je n'ai aucune raison de rester là-bas, dans le froid glaciale de l'hiver sans pitié qui-

- Tch. De bien grand mot pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit.

- Quoi ? Tu me cherches, kora !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- Kora !

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Clama une voix coléreuse.

Légèrement penaud, Colonnello se tourna vers Lal, alors que Reborn restait immobile. Mécontente, elle désigna Colonnello.

- Colonnello, descend du lit, ou assis-toi bien. Et toi Reborn, tu-

- Lal. Tu es de retour. Ça c'est bien passé avec la mama ?

Lal soupira, elle aussi consciente que Reborn voulait éviter qu'ils lui posent des questions. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec Colonnello avant de lâcher :

- Elle a acheté assez de nourriture pour un régiment. Elle va avoir besoin de la nuit entière pour cuisiner, et tout préparer.

- Je vois.

Le silence s'installa, lourd et désagréable. Lal observait Reborn, alors que Colonnello se tortillait sur place, impatient. Mais Reborn restait indifférent à leur présence. Il restait immobile, à regarder le ciel nuageux.

Lal secoua la tête, agacée. Elle était revenue, il y avait maintenant une semaine, juste avant noël, des missions de recherches que lui avait ordonnées de faire son patron, sans rien trouver, comme tout les Vongola. Mais voyant l'état de nerf du chef du CEDEF, elle avait décidé de rester ici. Le reste des membres de la "Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia" faisaient partit des équipes de recherches qui restaient sur le pied de guerre, à l'affut de la moindre information.

Mais il n'y avait rien. Une absence d'information aussi inhabituelle qu'inattendu pour tout les Vongola. La personne qui avait enlevé l'héritier des Vongola avait fait un travail minutieux, il était préparé pour tout, avait pensé au moindre détail. À tout les petits dét-

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, kora !

Coupée dans ses pensées, Lal se tourna vers Colonnello. Mais si elle fut surprise de la soudaine explosion de l'Arcobaleno à la tétine bleue, Reborn, lui, demeura plus immobile qu'une pierre. Un doigt menaçant pointé vers ce dernier, Colonnello était de nouveau debout sur le lit, et visiblement en colère. Sa patience, déjà pas énorme avait atteint sa limite.

- C'est pas le Reborn que je connais ça, kora ! Il est où, celui qui se dit être mon rival ? Faut te reprendre, Reborn !

D'une voix lasse et monotone, comme si ça lui coûtait énormément de rectifier le marine, Reborn ânonna :

- D'abord, c'est toi qui te dit être mon rival, car moi, je te surpasse en tout point "_Quoi_ ?" L'interrompit Colonnello. Mais Reborn continua sans prendre en compte la remarque outragée , et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre qu'attendre des nouvelles ?

- Je ne sais pas moi, mais ça ne te ressemble simplement pas de rester là à rien faire alors que-

Colonnello s'arrêta soudainement, un long frisson glacé descendant le long de son dos. Même Lal frissonna en ressentant l'aura sombre et colérique qu'émettait soudainement Reborn. Ce dernier, les yeux enfin tourné vers le blond dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier. Il savait être patient, mais lui comme tout le monde avait ses limites. Et une venait d'être franchie par un petit Arcobaleno imprudent. La voix pleine de fureur contenue, Reborn répondit à l'accusation en grondant.

- Rien faire ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? J'ai déjà enquêté dans toute la ville, dans le pays, jusqu'en Chine, l'endroit le plus probable où _ils_ ont dû passer. Il n'y avait rien, aucun indice. J'ai même enquêté chez Aria, pour savoir comment on avait pu fabriquer un faux ordre pour les Arcobaleno. Le sceau n'avait pas été volé, et rien ne semblait marquer la présence d'un intrus. Pourtant, quand j'ai montré l'Ordre à Aria, elle a certifié qu'il était tout ce qui avait de plus réel.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Reborn ?

- Ce que je viens de dire. L'ordre était parfait. Le sceau est réel, la signature aussi. Bon sang, même l'encre et le papier sont ceux qu'elle utilise !

- C'est… Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Colonnello, interdit.

- Pourtant, si. J'ai cherché partout une trace de Tsuna, une piste à suivre. Mais il n'y a simplement rien. Tout comme _il_ a réussi à s'introduire dans la famille des Giglio Nero sans laisser le moindre trace de son passage, _il_ a réussi à enlevé Tsuna. Comme l'Ombre qu'il est ! Et maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester ici, et attendre une foutu piste pour le retrouver. Sans rien savoir de son état, de sa situation. Sans savoir s'il est encore vivant, s'il souffre, s'il se demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore retrouvé. Ou s'il est déjà mort.

Le poing de Reborn se referma jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures et il serra les dents, à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Mais son envie de sang, qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter dans la discussion à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou pensait à cet évènement ne diminua pas. Lal et Colonnello eurent assez de bon sens pour ne rien dire pendant de longues minutes, laissant à l'hitman furieux le temps de se calmer un peu. Mais une chose était sûre.

Si jamais l'Ombre se trouvait par malheur en face de Reborn, peu importe le lieu, l'endroit ou les circonstances… Il sera mort dans la seconde.

* * *

~ I'll find you somewhere ~  
_Je te trouverai quelque part _

~ I'll keep on trying ~  
_Je continuerai d'essayer _

~ Until my dying day ~  
_J__usqu'à mon dernier jour._

~ I just need to know ~  
_J'ai juste besoin de savoi__r_

~ Whatever has happened ~  
_C__e qui est arrivé_

~ The Truth will free my soul ~  
_La Vérité libèrera mon âm__e_

_

* * *

_

C'était le soir désormais. Le vent ne soufflait plus que légèrement et par rafale, mais la neige, elle, continuait à tomber doucement, rideau de soie qui étouffait tout. Les rues étaient vides de mondes. On trouvait pourtant quelques retardataires qui se pressaient, courant prudemment sur la neige parfois glissante, se rattrapant parfois que de justesse, ou parfois pas. On entendait alors quelques jurons sonores et les rires étouffés de ceux qui accompagnaient la malchanceuse personne. Avant qu'ils repartent de nouveau, disparaissant sous le manteau épais de la neige.

Mais il y en avait qui n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Ni à fêter quoi que se soit. Comme les deux adolescents qui marchaient silencieusement, côte à côte. Le plus grand avait les cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la neige qui recouvrait ses épaules. L'autre personne avait une forme plus menue, et ses cheveux d'un châtain clair étaient eux aussi recouverts d'une légère couche de neige.

Aucun des deux ne s'embarrassa à l'enlever, ils étaient bientôt arrivé à destination. Mais arrivé devant la maison illuminée, ils firent une pause, et la personne plus petite se mit à trembler légèrement. L'autre alors passa son bras sur l'épaule, et en la secouant légèrement, l'encouragea. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte et sonnèrent. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme avec un grand sourire.

- Ala, Kyoko-chan, Ryohei-kun ! Entrez.

- Merci Sawada-san, fit Ryohei en la saluant.

- Merci Nana-san. Vous… Vous allez bien ? Demanda Kyoko, hésitante.

L'éclair de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de la femme lui serra le cœur. Mais cette émotion disparue vite sous la douceur de son visage. Elle hocha la tête en prenant les manteaux et écharpes des deux jeunes gens, et leur indiqua le salon.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, il y eu un "Ha-hi ! Kyoko-chan !", et une jeune fille de l'âge de Kyoko se précipita sur elle pour l'enlacer. Sans attendre, Kyoko retourna l'embrassade à son amie et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Alors que Kyoko et Haru s'installait côte à côte sur le canapé, Ryohei rejoignit les deux autres Gardiens à côté de la baie vitrée. Les trois petits avaient rejoints les filles. Iemitsu et Tsuyoshi étaient tout les deux assit à la table, accompagné par les trois Arcobaleno, et ils parlaient tranquillement. Bianchi et la mama étaient rendu en cuisine, où elles cuisinaient. Même si Bianchi avait l'interdiction de toucher à un seul ingrédient. Comme cet ordre venait de Reborn, elle avait consentit à le faire.

Ryohei fut salué par Yamamoto, qui leva la main, et à sa manière par Gokudera, qui renifla à son entré. Il retourna le salut.

- Salut, Yamamoto, Tête de poulpe.

- Yo, Sempai !

- Toi… Tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'insulter, sale tête de pelouse !

Yamamoto sourit de l'éternel désaccord entre ces deux là, mais ne trouva ni la force, ni l'envie de rire comme il l'aurait fait il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il eu soudain la vision d'un jeune garçon, plutôt petit pour son âge, aux cheveux châtain en bataille, paniqué en regardant avec crainte les deux personnes plus grande que lui, et en essayant vainement de les séparer.

_"__Go-Gokudera-kun ! Onii-san ! __Du-Du calme __voyons __!__...__"_

Il se tendit et détourna la tête pour regarder dehors. La nuit était tombée, et était d'un noir d'encre. La neige semblait devoir tomber éternellement sur la ville. Avec un coup au cœur, il se força à effacer cette vision de sa vue. C'était inutile et stupide. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans une illusion. Il ne voulait pas un faux Tsuna. Il voulait que le vrai revienne, et vite. _Vite_.

Reborn ne loupa pas le coup de blues du jeune gardien de la Pluie, ni la bagarre entre le Soleil et la Tempête, chacun passant ses nerfs l'un sur l'autre, peut-être un peu trop sérieusement. Mais il savait que c'était leur manière de se détendre. De décompresser. Et, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, oublier pendant quelques secondes la raison de leur douleur.

Reborn soupira. Il n'avait pas organisé cette année la traditionnelle bataille de boule de neige entre les Vongola et les Cavallone, ni le Noël Style Vongola. L'heure, après tout, n'était pas aux réjouissances. Il avait même hésité à organiser cette petite réunion de la _Famiglia_ de Tsuna pour la nouvelle année. Depuis sa disparition, à chaque rencontre entre eux, ils avaient tous l'impression qu'il y avait un fantôme qui se glissait entre eux. Un fantôme souriant et chaleureux. Et qui faisait _mal_.

Mais il avait décidé de le faire malgré tout, surtout pour la mama. Lui et Iemitsu avaient peur qu'elle craque en cette soirée de fête, où l'on célèbre l'année passé, et celle à venir. Déjà elle avait eu un sacrée coup au cœur, comme tout le monde le jour de Noël, où l'on était censé célébrer l'esprit de famille. Mais sans la famille au complet…

Les propres familles des Sasagawa et des Miura avaient acceptés que leurs enfants passent cette soirée du nouvel an chez les Sawada. Quand à Gokudera, maintenant plus que jamais, l'idée de retourner chez son père ne lui était même pas passé par la tête, et Bianchi voulait rester avec lui, et être près de Reborn.

Les Yamamoto, eux, n'avaient pas organisé de fête de famille, et Tsuyoshi avait décidé de passer un moment chez eux, pour "la solidarité entre père", qu'il avait dit. Iemitsu lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Il avait amené quelques sushis spécialement préparé pour l'occasion, et ils avaient été servis pour l'apéritif.

Il finit par partir, devant finir ses livraisons pour son magasin. Yamamoto avait essayé de l'aider, mais il avait refusé l'attention en riant, et d'un mouvement de la main.

- Reste ici, Takeshi ! Tu seras bien mieux au chaud avec tes amis qu'avec moi. On se retrouve au temple, d'accord ?

- Oui… Merci, Oyaji.

Tsuyoshi avait sourit avant de reprendre ses affaires et de ressortir dehors. Yamamoto l'avait accompagné sur le pas de la porte, et l'avait regardé partir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur son épaule une main ferme. Il avait relevé la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Iemitsu, qui lui souriait tristement. Il esquissa un sourire en réponse, et tout deux retournèrent dans la maison.

Bianchi et Nana étaient en train d'apporter la première partie du buffet, les entrées. Kyoko et Haru se proposèrent pour les aider et Nana accepta avec plaisir.

Mais une fois les plats installés, les assiettes servis, ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant. Personne ne savait réellement quoi dire et personne ne trouvait de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère. De nouveau le fantôme de l'absent se faisait sentir, plus fort que jamais. Chacun dans leurs pensées, ils se remémoraient l'année passée, et tous ses évènements.

* * *

~ Wherever you are ~  
_Où que tu sois_

~ I won't stop searching ~  
_J__e n'arrêterai pas de cherc__her_

~ Whatever it takes ~  
_Quelque soit le sacrifice_

~ Need to know ~  
_B__esoin de savoir._

_

* * *

_

La bataille pour les anneaux. Leur vraie première bataille en tant que Gardien. Luttant pour le droit de clamer ce titre personnel. Des découvertes importantes, sur soi, et sur les autres. Ses forces, ses faiblesses. Ses limites, et comment les repousser.

Ce fut leur premier combat en équipe. Même s'ils combattaient chacun leur propres adversaires, les autres étaient toujours là pour les soutenir. Il était là. Il était leur raison de combattre. La confiance qu'il y avait entre eux était déjà énorme. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans leur cœur. Le seul, l'unique personne qu'il accepterait jamais de suivre jusqu'en enfer ou ailleurs, c'était bien celui que l'on surnommait moqueusement "Dame-Tsuna".

L'inutile, le maladroit Tsuna, tout le temps raillé, ou ignoré, ou brutalisé. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Celui qui était d'abord devenu célèbre par ses furieuses courses en sous-vêtements colorés dans l'école. Celui qui trainait avec les deux plus beaux mecs de la classe, la star du baseball et le génie délinquant. Celui qui ne combattait jamais pour lui, et toujours pour les autres. Celui qui n'avait pas le cœur pour être un boss de Mafia. Celui que l'on sous-estimait.

Ô combien on le sous-estimait ! Capable, en quelques semaines de maîtriser une technique incroyable, la Percée du Point Zéro, capable de geler toutes les flammes qui existe. Capable de créer, en plein combat, sa propre technique, qui lui donne le pouvoir d'absorber les flammes, et de les faire siennes.

Et après de tel combat, de telles prouesses acrobatiques dans les airs, capable de continuer de tomber dans le même escalier de sa maison, comme tout les matins. Et d'arriver en retard. Et de se faire mordre à mort par un Hibari particulièrement furieux, car sa chère école à été abîmée par ces maudits herbivores. Et de survivre à tout ça, sans perdre son sourire si chaleureux.

Et puis, un peu plus tard, de nouveau lancé dans une bataille futuriste sanglante. Dans ce monde en guerre, il apprit que son futur était de terminer dans moins d'une dizaine d'année dans un cercueil, gisant dans la forêt de Namimori. Mais plus que son propre futur, ce qui le tracassait, c'était la mort de son tuteur démoniaque, et des autres Arcobaleno, la santé de l'Arcobaleno ratée, Lal Mirch, et comment il réussirait à protéger ses amis de cette violence, et tenir sa promesse qu'il avait fait aux filles.

_"On retournera dans notre monde, tous ensemble, pour regarder de nouveau les feux d'artifices !"_

Il avait finit par tenir cette promesse de revenir dans leur monde. Après des mois d'effort et de batailles éreintantes. Acquérant de nouvelles capacités, faisant un serment sur sa bague du Ciel, concernant son avenir et celui des Vongola. Ses gants évoluèrent, ainsi que sa flamme, dans une nouvelle Volonté. Une Flamme Dure, sa capacité à l'attaque.

Il se fit de nouveaux amis, qui décidèrent de le suivre. Lal, qui n'avait d'abord pas confiance en ce faible gamin qui devait tous les sauver, avait fini par concevoir du respect et de l'amitié envers cette personne si sincère. Spanner, qui avait trahi sa famille pour suivre le Vongola et le suivre, fasciné par se puissance, et l'aidant à la maîtriser.

Touts ces personnes, ces rencontres, ces combats, ces blessures qui les avaient secoués, lui et les autres. Mais ils s'étaient toujours relevé, et avaient appris.

Gokudera avait appris que le rôle d'un bras droit n'était pas une chose si facile.

Yamamoto avait apprit que la vie n'était pas qu'un jeu.

Ryohei avait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours protéger l'innocence de sa chère sœur, pour son propre bien.

Lambo avait appris que les combats n'étaient pas une plaisanterie, mais quelque chose qui était sérieuse.

Chrome avait appris à compter sur sa propre force dans les batailles, et à se reposer sur d'autre que Mukuro pendant le repos.

Hibari avait appris que malgré sa force, il y avait toujours plus fort que soit.

Tsuna…

Tsuna avait appris tant et tant de chose. Le poids de l'attente, de l'espoir que les autres avaient pour lui. Il avait appris la douleur qu'il avait causée par sa mort envers ceux qu'il aimait, en regardant la souffrance dans leurs yeux. Il avait appris le sérieux de la situation, et que le rôle de boss n'était pas seulement une position, mais une responsabilité énorme. La vie des autres reposait sur ses décisions.

Et c'était effrayant.

Le combat final. Contre Byakuran, au sommet de sa force. Et lui, avec ses doutes, et sa seule certitude. Il devait gagner. Pour lui, pour les autres, pour que le futur soit possible.

Pour pouvoir, encore une fois, rire et pleurer avec ses amis, alors que les feux d'artifices éclairaient le noir d'une nuit d'été étoilé.

* * *

~ I'll find you somewhere ~  
_Je te trouverai quelque part _

~ I'll keep on trying ~  
_Je continuerai d'essayer _

~ Until my dying day ~  
_J__usqu'à mon dernier jour._

~ I just need to know ~  
_J'ai juste besoin de savoi__r_

~ Whatever has happened ~  
_C__e qui est arrivé_

~ The Truth will free my soul ~  
_La Vérité libèrera mon âm__e_

_

* * *

_

Et le téléphone sonna. Tous sans exceptions sursautèrent, arrachés à leur tristes pensées. Nana se leva nerveusement, en demandant machinalement d'une voix douce qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure. Il était déjà tard, peu après dix heures dans la soirée. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'air de passer si lentement, dans cette lourde ambiance.

Alors que la mama allait dans l'entrée pour prendre le téléphone, tous se secouèrent pour chasser les pensées parasites qui les engourdissaient. Mais alors qu'ils allaient se remettre à parler, ils entendirent la mama décrocher, et se turent.

- Allô, Famille Sawada ?

Une voix résonna dans l'oreille de Nana Sawada. Une douce voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis une éternité, et qui hantait ses rêves.

_- Ka-san ?_

_

* * *

_

-w-

Oui, je suis heureuse de moi. Pas vous ?

Quoi, vous ne vouliez pas des nouvelles du Japon ? Je trouve ça important de ne pas seulement se focaliser sur Tsuna, même si cette histoire est complètement Tsun-centric (concentré sur Tsuna, pour les non-initiés.)

Bref ! Une chanson que je trouvais trop adapté au scénario pour la laisser passer. Et puis j'aime les song-fic, ça me motive et m'inspire. En plus, cette chanson est trop belle. Vive Within Temptation ! X3

**/!\ ~ ****À**** LIRE ! ~ ********/!\**

Non, ce n'est pas un coup de gueule cette fois ! Rassurez-vous, je ne fait pas que ça ! XD Mais se sont des explications sur une habitude que j'ai prise. Et que je ne compte pas abandonner.

D'abord, j'aime utiliser les expressions japonaises. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'utilise pas le "demo", "nani", "sumimasen !" ou autre vocabulaire japonais qui ont leur équivalent français. J'écris en français, et même si l'histoire principale ne trouve pas ses origines dans l'hexagone, la mienne, si.

Mais par contre, je pense que les expressions de politesse, par exemple, comprenez "san", "chan", "kun", "sama" ou encore "sempai" qui n'ont pas d'équivalent français. On peut certes dire "monsieur" ou "maitre" parfois, mais ça perd de son charme. C'est comme "sensei", qui est une marque de respect pour les professeurs et pour les médecins. Ça n'a pas d'équivalent français.

…

Bon, pour les professeurs, c'est peut-être à cause du manque de respect des élèves, mais c'est un tout autre sujet. ^^'

Tout ça pour en venir au fait que j'aime garder l'originalité de l'histoire. En temps que française, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée d'appeler un camarade de classe par son nom de famille. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais faire dire à Tsuna "Hayato-kun". C'est franchement… Trop étrange.

Donc, j'aime utiliser les expressions que les auteurs adoptent pour désigner leur personnage. Et d'habitude je suis très fidèle à ça, vous pouvez le constater dans les efforts que je fais pour que les personnalités de mes personnages collent au mieux avec ceux originaux.

_**MAIS**__** !**_

Je ne PEUX pas et ne serais JAMAIS d'accord avec le nom de la boite arme de Tsuna.

Nuts.

C'est la version officielle. Mais je la renie, et j'utilise et utiliserais _toujours_ **Natsu**.

Après, j'ai mes raisons, bien sûr. Que je vais vous exposer.

Nuts.

Vous savez ce que ça veux dire ? Ça signifie Noix en anglais ! Non mais où _diable _Amano-sensei à vu que Natsu ressemblait à une Noix ?

En plus, c'est aussi une insulte anglaise, signifiant "débile", "dégénéré" ou plus simplement "fou".

…

Ai-je vraiment besoin de commenter ?

Non, mais franchement, j'ai trop de respect pour l'adorable Natsu pour l'affubler de ce nom ridicule. XP

C'est en partie pour ça que je reste persuadé que Natsu est son vrai nom. Mes autres raisons ?

Et bien, d'abord Natsu est le verlan de Tsuna. Coïncidence ? C'est possible. À vous de voir, mais je n'y crois pas, je vous le dit tout de suite.

Ensuite, Natsu signifie "été" en japonais. C'est donc un symbole de chaleur. Quoi de mieux pour un lion enflammé ?

Si ce que je viens de vous exposer ne vous a pas convaincu, tant pis. J'aurais essayé. XD

Mais moi, je resterais sur mon Natsu. Je peux être très têtue quand je le veux. Sans réelle et sérieuse raison de changer d'avis, je resterais campée sur mes convictions !

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce petit exposé ! Et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Tsuna !


	11. Un Merveilleux Cadeau

Désolée, désolée, je suis en retard. D'un jour, ça va ? ^^

Un petit cadeau aujourd'hui, pour les Vongola ! Après avoir vue leurs problèmes émotionnels, voici une bonne bouffé d'air frais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un Merveilleux Cadeau**

**- Allô, Famille Sawada ?**

**Une voix résonna dans l'oreille de Nana Sawada. Une douce voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis une éternité, et qui hantait ses rêves.**

_**- Ka-san ?

* * *

**_

Les personnes dans le salon entendirent un cri étranglé et se levèrent pour aller voir. Mais avant avoir pu faire plus d'un pas, Nana répondit, la voix rendit aigüe par l'émotion.

- Tsu-kun ! Tsu-kun, c'est toi ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Tsu-kun !

_- Ka-san… Oui c'est moi… je-_

- Tsu-kun !

_- Oui, je-_

- Tsu-kun ! ! !

À ce moment, tous étaient dans l'entrée, silencieux, mais arborant le même air béat d'espoir. Quand Iemitsu posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme, elle sursauta, se rendant enfin compte où elle était, et que les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la disparition de son cher fils coulaient désormais libre sur ses joues.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de son mari, éclatant enfin en sanglot. Reborn fut le premier à récupérer le téléphone, et son premier geste fut de mettre le haut parleur, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre la voix qu'ils attendaient.

- Tsuna ?

_- Hein ? Re-Reborn ?_

Tous sentirent leur cœur bondirent en entendant la voix mal assuré de Tsuna. Reborn retrouva son sourire et, en essayant vainement d'être sec, répliqua :

- Qui d'autre, Baka-Tsuna ?

Il y eu un long soupir, et un grommellement.

_- C'est bien Reborn…_

Reborn eu un ricanement qu'il ne pu retenir. Comme un signal, les autres aussi explosèrent.

- Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Sawada ! ! !

Ils entendirent un cri de surprise, et après quelques secondes :

_- Les gars ? Gokudera-kun ? Yamamoto ?_

- Juudaime ! Je suis si heureux !

- Tsuna ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, tu sais !

_- Oui… Oui, je sais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Ce n'est pas le Nouvel An ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre famille ?_

- Baka-Tsuna. Ils sont avec leur _Famiglia_.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Reborn !_

Ah… C'est à ce moment là que Reborn se rendit réellement compte à quel point son élève lui avait manqué. Même son air exaspéré, et ses continuelles jérémiades. Il allait poser une question, quand les filles protestèrent.

- Ha-hi ! Haru est ici aussi, Tsuna-san !

- On est là aussi, Tsuna-kun !

_- Ha-Haru ? Kyoko-chan ? Mais alors… Onii-san…_

- EXTRÊMEMENT PRÉSENT SAWADA ! Hurla le boxer, les bras en l'air.

_- A-ah… Oui… J'entends ça… Ah ! J'y pense. Euh… K-Kyoko-chan…_

- O-Oui, Tsuna-kun ?

_- Je… Enfin…_

Il y eu un silence gêné, ou tous échangèrent des regards intrigués. Reborn haussa des sourcils. Serait-ce une déclaration ? Devant tout le monde ? Non… Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tsuna. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Tsuna s'exclama soudainement.

_- Je suis désolé !_

- P-Pardon ?

_- Kyoko-chan… Je suis désolé… J'ai perdu le talisman que tu m'avais fait, alors que je t'avais dit que j'en prendrais soin… Je suis désolé._

Immobiles et silencieux, tous se demandaient comment réagir à cette… Situation pour le moins inattendue. Étourdie, Kyoko ne trouva qu'à répondre simplement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tsuna… Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il y eu alors un long soupir de soulagement et ils purent jurer l'avoir vu sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, l'air légèrement gêné, mais sincèrement apaisé.

_- Ouf… Merci Kyoko-chan ! Je suis soulagé, ça m'inquiétait._

- Baka-Tsuna, lâcha Reborn, impressionné par la stupidité de son élève. _"__Est-ce que l'on avait le temps de s'inquiéter de ça quand on était enlevé ? Il n'y avait que lui…__" _Pensa-t-il.

_- Reborn !_ Brailla Tsuna.

Et il n'y avait que lui pour répondre de cette manière à son tuteur, qui se surprit à sourire, alors que les autres se détendaient visiblement. Jusqu'à ce que :

- Tsuna-san ! S'exclama Haru, redevenant inquiète. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_- Hein ? Oh oui. Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, tous._

- Non, Juudaime !

Gokudera semblait être prêt à s'incliner devant le téléphone. Il avait perdu la joie des retrouvailles, et la culpabilité l'étouffait désormais. C'était peut-être sa chance de se faire pardonner.

- C'est de ma faute si vous avez été capturé ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, Juudaime ! Je-

_- Gokudera-kun ! Calme-toi ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, Tsuna ! S'exclama alors Yamamoto, gagnant un regard meurtrier de la part de Gokudera. On était censé te protéger, et on a échoué…

Il y eu alors un profond soupir, et un long silence. Tous attendaient, angoissés. Nana avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient rouges et elle restait dans les bras protecteurs de son mari. Iemitsu était on ne peut plus sérieux désormais et regardais le téléphone avec l'évidente envie de passer à travers pour rejoindre son fils. Lal était sortit dehors avec Colonnello et était en conversation avec les membres du CEDEF pour prévenir le Neuvième du Nom de ce retournement de situation plutôt imprévu, et essayer de tracer l'appel.

Reborn était debout sur le buffet, le téléphone à ses pieds et il caressait paresseusement Léon, sans quitter l'objet devenu si important des yeux. Bianchi était contre le mur, à ses côtés. Le reste des amis de Tsuna était autour du buffet, les filles avaient les deux petits dans les bras, et tous attendaient. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna se mette à parler, d'une voix douce et tranquille, mais aussi ferme. Un ton qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

_- Non, les gars, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je peux vous le jurer. Le seul à blâmer, s'il faut un coupable, c'est moi. Je n'étais pas du tout sur mes gardes, je ne faisais attention à rien. C'est ma faute. Pas la votre._

- Mais, Juudaime… Si je ne vous avais pas laissé seul à ce moment là, vous-

_- Mais le professeur m'avait demandé à moi de transporter ces papiers, pas à vous. Et je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Il est… Trop fort pour vous._

Tous se tendirent alors, et Reborn reprit la parole, durement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tsuna ? Tu sais qui t'as enlevé ?

_- Oui, je le connais. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper._

Il y eu un silence tendu, éberlué. Il fallut un moment pour qu'ils digèrent l'information avant qu'ils éclatèrent en rugissement ou en cris, de surprise et de colère.

- _**QUOOIIIII ?**_

_- Aah !_

Il y eu le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone qui tombe par terre avant que Tsuna ne le reprenne en main. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de demander quoi que se soit que Iemitsu, d'un seul geste, se précipita sur le téléphone et s'en empara, avant de crier rageusement.

- Tsuna ! Écoute ! Tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en ce type !

_- Pourquoi ?_

Tous furent pris par surprise. Le ton de Tsuna révélait qu'il était sincèrement surprit de cette mise en garde. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi trainer avec un assassin qui l'avait enlevé était mal. Iemitsu bafouilla, sa colère remplacé par une profonde surprise.

- M-mais, enfin, Tsuna ! C'est lui qui t'as enlevé, non ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Il-

_- Oh, pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, To-san. Au fait, Ka-san ?_

Tous se tournèrent vers Nana, pris par surprise par cette soudaine demande.

- O-Oui ?

_- Est-ce que tu as assez à manger pour au moins trois personnes de plus ? Je sais que c'est peut-être trop demander, vu le monde qu'il semble avoir déjà dans la maison, mais…_

- Oh. Euh… Oui, j'avais prévu grand.

_- C'est __vrai__ !_ S'exclama Tsuna, semblant être sincèrement heureux, et soulagé_. Est-ce que ça ne te dérangerais pas d'accueillir d'autre__s__ personne__s__ à la maison, pendant un bout de temps ? Tu pourras les installer dans ma chambre, s'il faut._

- Euh… Non. Ça ne pause pas de problème. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça tout à coup, Tsu-kun ?

_- Et bien, je viens d'y penser. Si c'est l'hiver, il doit faire froid dehors, non ? Même si je ne sais pas quel temps il fait au Japon… Alors j'ai pensé à Chrome et à ses amis, Ken et Chikusa. S'ils sont encore à Kokuyo Land, dans cette vieille bâtisse prête à s'écrouler, ils doivent avoir froid. Tu crois qu'ils pourraient venir à la maison ce soir ? Ça ne poserait pas de problème, Reborn ?_

On ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, une nouvelle fois pris à revers par sa capacité à penser aux autres dans une situation pareille. Mais le silence fut coupé quand il reprit, inquiet.

_- Euh… Allô ? Ka-san ? Reborn ?_

- On est là, Tsuna, soupira l'hitman. Tu es vraiment trop gentil, ou trop bête pour ton propre bien…

_- Heiiiiiin ? Pourquoi ça ?_

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Tous venaient d'avoir une vision de la tête que devait faire Tsuna à ce moment là. Gokudera s'exclama alors fièrement :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime ! Moi, votre bras droit, braverais la nuit pour les ramener ici… Même s'ils ne méritent pas la gentillesse du Juudaime…

_- A-Attend ! Gokudera-kun !_

- Oui, Juudaime ?

_- N'y va pas seul… J'aimerais, s'ils veulent que Yamamoto et Onii-san t'accompagnent. D'accord ?_

- M-Mais… Juudaime, je suis tout à fait capable de-

_- Oui, j'en suis sûr, Gokudera-kun… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Ken ou Chikusa apprécient l'idée de venir à la maison. Et je ne pense pas que Chrome les contredira. Et s'ils t'attaquent, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas seul._

- Ils viendront, même de force.

_- N-Non… Gokudera-kun, c'est ce que j'aimerais éviter… S'il te plait ?_

C'était gagné. Gokudera ne pouvait pas aller contre les désirs de son boss, et encore moins quand il lui disait si gentiment. Il s'inclina profondément devant le téléphone, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Juudaime ! Votre gentillesse est sans fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je mènerais cette mission à bien, même au prix de ma vie, s'il le faut !

_- Non ! G-Gokudera-kun !_

Trop tard, il était déjà partit dehors. Sans aucune de ses affaires. Le reste des personnes entendirent Tsuna soupirer avant d'appeler.

_- Yamamoto ?_

- Oui ?

_- Tu peux lui prendre son manteau ? Je suis sûr qu'il l'a oublié…_

Yamamoto rigola de l'omniscience de Tsuna, qui l'impressionnait un peu avant de répondre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna. Sempai et moi, on va veiller sur lui, et sur Chrome. N'est-ce pas, Sempai ?

- Ooh ! On va empêcher le poulpe d'être trop EXTRÊME, Sawada !

Tsuna rigola un peu et remercia le grand-frère. Nana alors claqua des mains et dit :

- Ala ! Mais si on a de nouveaux invités, il faut préparer tout ça ! Je vais devoir remettre ma cuisine en marche !

- On va vous aider, Sawada-san, hein ?

- Oh, oui ! Haru est toujours prête pour aider !

- Nous aussi, Mama, on va mettre la table, ajouta Fuuta.

- Buahahah ! Lambo-san sera le premier sur les assiettes !

- Lambo ! Du calme !

Il y eu un long silence au téléphone, alors que les filles et les petits partaient vers la cuisines, et que les deux garçons partaient dehors, avec les affaires de Gokudera et quelques affaires supplémentaires, pour les invités.

* * *

C'est seulement alors qu'il ne restait plus que Bianchi, Iemitsu, et les trois Arcobaleno, Lal et Colonnello étant revenus peu avant, que Tsuna reprit la parole.

_- Reborn… Ils sont partis ?_

- Oui.

Il y eu un soupir de soulagement.

_- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Mais je ne voulais pas que Ka-san entende le reste de cette conversation. Elle n'est toujours pas au courant pour la mafia, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Non.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?_

- Rien de bien spécial. Tu as été enlevé en plein jour et dans une place publique. On n'a pas pu dissimuler ce fait. Mais seul le monde de la mafia sait que ce n'est pas un enlèvement banal.

_- Je vois…_

- Tsuna. Tu es où.

_- À l'abri, Reborn._

- Tsuna, soupira l'Arcobaleno, en échangeant un regard avec Iemitsu. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

_- Oui, je l'avais bien comprit. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Et je ne peux pas te dire ce que je sais._

- Pourquoi.

_- Pour ma sécurité._

Reborn fronça des sourcils. Normalement, quand on est dans une situation pareil, et que l'on est capable de joindre sa famille, on leur dit où on est, pour être secouru. Or Tsuna semblait plutôt sûr de lui. Et d'abord, comment s'était-il procuré un téléphone ? C'est alors que la réponse sauta aux yeux de Reborn, qui reprit froidement.

- C'est _lui_ qui t'as demandé de te taire, Tsuna ?

_- Oui._

Reborn soupira alors que Iemitsu s'exclamait, inquiet.

- Tsuna, tu ne dois pas le croire. Tu ne connais pas cet homme.

_- J'en sais assez sûr lui pour lui faire confiance._

- Confiance ! Coupa Reborn, recommençant à être en colère. Tu ne dois pas lui accorder ta confiance, Tsuna !

_- Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un tueur à gage ? Comme toi ? Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, Reborn ?_

Reborn était pour le moins choqué par ces paroles qu'il n'attendait pas. Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris.

Tsuna soupira. Et reprit, plus gentiment.

_- Reborn. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que le lui fasse confiance. Mais s'il te plait, si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ais confiance en moi. Moi, je sais qu'avec lui je suis en sécurité. Je te le_ _jure._

- Tsuna.

_- Oui, Reborn ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il eu de nouveau un silence pesant. Et quand Tsuna reprit, toute l'assurance et la tranquillité qu'il affichait avant avait disparu. Sa voix était légèrement étranglée par des émotions que les personnes présentes n'arrivaient pas à décrypter. Mais qui leur retourna l'estomac même sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

Ils savaient les horreurs que contenaient ce monde, et se doutaient désormais que cette personne chère à leur cœur avait dû le découvrir, de la pire manière qui soit. En les subissant.

_- Je… Ils… Ils voulaient découvrir le secret de ma Flamme._

- De… Ta Flamme ?

_- … Oui…_

- Tsuna, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

_- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ce… C'était… _Grande inspiration_.__ Des injections. Je ne sais pas __de __quoi. Mais ce n'était pas… Agréable._

Iemitsu avait pâli, et l'expression de Reborn c'était assombri. Bianchi s'était détourné, Lal avait la main sur son éternel fusil, et avait les yeux durs. L'expression de Colonnello était illisible, sous son bandana. Enfin, la voix de Iemitsu trembla de rage contenu quand il parla.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ta Flamme a subit des changements ?

_- Tu veux dire… Détériorée, dans ce genre ?_

- Oui.

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas. Leurs recherches ne semblent pas avoir donné grand-chose._

- C'est déjà ça… Soupira Iemitsu avant de reprendre, plus durement.

- Tsuna. Tu dois nous dire où tu es !

_- Non, je ne peux pas._

- Tsuna !

_- Je ne sais pas où je suis, d'accord ! Et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire !_

- Tsuna, fit Reborn. Tu as pensé que cet homme pouvais te tuer, pour être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?

_- … Bien sûr._

- Alors pourquoi-

_- Parce que je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, _coupa sèchement Tsuna_. Je le sens Reborn, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui, c'est tout. Il ne me fera pas de mal, s'il peut l'éviter._

- S'il peut l'éviter ? Tsuna, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi-

_- Pourquoi ? _Explosa Tsuna_. Parce que c'est la seule personne qui a eu un comportement humain à mon égard pendant ces deux mois, Reborn !_

Tous sentirent qu'ils venaient de franchir une limite invisible. Tsuna continua, la voix tremblante, déversant enfin sa terreur et sa souffrance.

_- Deux mois, Reborn ! Deux moi__s__, à attendre, à subir leurs maudites expériences, à être trait__é__ comme un rat de laboratoire ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort, ou devenu fou ! C'est le seul qui_ _me soignait quand j'étai__s__ trop faible pour même ouvrir les yeux, __c'est le seul qui s__e soit__ inquiété pour moi, assez pour m'apporter de la nourriture__ là__ où les autres m'ignoraient, __c'est le seul qui m'a__it__ offert de la chaleur humaine, en m'écoutant quand j'avais envi__, quand j'avais besoin__ de parler, c'est lui qui m'a défendu quand on a_ _essayé__ de me-_

Il s'interrompit brusquement, remarquant trop tard qu'il avait trop parlé. Ses dernières paroles avaient glacé le sang de ceux qui écoutaient.

- Quoi ? Demanda Iemitsu, la voix rauque. Quand ils ont voulu te faire quoi, Tsuna ?

_- Rien._

- Tsuna !

_- Rien, To-san, rien du tout ! Peu importe, d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui m'a défendu, c'est lui qui m'a libéré, et qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir. C'est grâce à lui si je peux vous parler maintenant. Je lui dois beaucoup plus que la vie, alors il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. S'il veut me tuer, il en a le droit, et au moins, je sais que se sera rapide et sans douleur. S'il veut m'aider à m'enfuir, comme il me l'a promis d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il le fera._

- Tsuna…

_- Après tout, c'est l'homme qui a réussi à tromper les Vongola, la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Je pense que je peux échapper à mes poursuivants avec lui._

- Tsuna…

Le chef du CEDEF serra le poing et baissa la tête. Il était totalement impuissant, obligé pour retrouver son fils de faire confiance à un homme qui le lui avait enlevé.

- Tsuna… Je suis désolé…

_- Hein ?_

- Je suis désolé… On n'a pas pu te protéger, on n'a pas réussi à te retrouver, et maintenant, on ne peut pas t'aider.

_- To-san…_

Il y eu un silence. Et puis Tsuna reprit doucement.

_- Tu sais, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, j'en suis sûr._

- Tsuna…

_- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant. Je suis libre, et en bonne santé. Je vais bientôt revenir à la maison, je vous le promets. Je ne sais pas encore quand, c'est tout._

- Tch, fit Reborn. Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse, Dame-Tsuna.

_- Est-ce qu'il y a une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue ?_

- Je dois avouer que non.

Tsuna eu un petit rire. À ce moment là, Nana réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un air légèrement inquiet.

- Tsu-kun ? Tu es toujours là ?

_- Oui, Ka-san. Pourquoi ?_

- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces invités. Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan m'ont dis qu'il y avait une autre fille ?

_- Oui. Chrome. Elle est plutôt solitaire et renfermée, mais elle est très douce et gentille. Elle sera sûrement accompagnée par ses deux amis, Ken et Chikusa. Pourquoi ?_

- Voyons, Tsu-kun ! Je ne peux pas laissez des garçons et des filles dormir dans la même pièce !

_- Hein ? Mais, Ka-san, ils ont l'habitude d'être ensemble, et ils sont très protecteurs envers Chrome, malgré leur rudesse !_

- Peu importe. On ne laisse pas une fille dormir avec des garçons. Ça ne se fait pas. Je vais l'installer dans ta chambre, avec les filles.

_- Les filles ?_

- Oui, Kyoko-chan et Haru-Chan ont décidées de rester ici cette nuit, pour discuter entre filles. Bianchi-chan, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec elles ? Et il y aura I-Pin aussi. Oh, et Lal, si elle veut.

- Non, mama, répondit Bianchi alors que Lal haussait des épaules. Ça ne me dérange pas, moi. Mais est-ce que l'on va tous rentrer dans la chambre de Tsuna ?

- Oh oui, il suffit de faire le ménage, et d'enlever sa table. Ça fera de la place. Tu es d'accord Tsu-kun ?

_- Oui… Bien sûr…_

Reborn était sûr que Tsuna était en larme.

- Alors je vais préparer la chambre ! Tu viens avec moi, Bianchi-chan ?

- J'arrive mama.

Tsuna attendit que le bruit des pas dans l'escalier s'atténuât avant de reprendre d'une vois blanche.

_- Reborn…_

- Oui, Tsuna ?

_- Je me demande d'un coup si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, d'inviter le gang de Kokuyo…_

- Tu regrettes déjà ta décision, Dame-Tsuna ?

_- Non, _soupira le jeune homme_. Mais maintenant, je me demande juste si la maison sera__ toujours__ en un seul morceau demain…_

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dame-Tsuna, grogna Reborn. Je ferais en sorte qu'il reste un morceau pour que tu puisses rentrer.

Ils pouvaient voir le sourire de Tsuna dans ses paroles.

_- Oui. Je sais._

- Tsuna.

_- Je vais devoir raccrocher, bientôt._

- …

_- Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais rappeler._

- Pourquoi ?

_- Ce ne serait pas prudent, je pense. Mais j'essaierais. S'il y a un moyen, j'en profiterais, je vous le jure._

- Tsuna. Tu sais que ta disparition nous a fait beaucoup de mal.

_- …_

- Ne nous laisse pas attendre trop longtemps, tu dois encore subir mon entrainement spécial.

_- Heiiin ? Tu n'as aucune pitié, Reborn !_

- Aucune.

_- Aah…_

Tous ricanèrent, tant de l'air désespéré de Tsuna qu'ils devinaient que de l'air triomphant de Reborn. Et puis, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulant raccrocher. Comme si ce téléphone était devenu le seul lien entre eux et Tsuna, la seule preuve de son existence. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de sa respiration, mais même ce léger bruit suffisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, la voix légèrement étranglé par l'émotion. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la peur de ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais plus de ce qui l'attendait.

_- Je vais devoir y aller. Portez-vous bien, d'accord ?_

- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça. Soit prudent, mon fils.

_- Oui, je le serais._

- Tsuna.

_- Oui ?_

- Si tu ne reviens pas, je te tire dessus, Baka-Tsuna.

_- Ahah !... Merci Reborn. Moi aussi… Je tiens à vous._

Et, après quelques secondes, il y eu un déclic, et le bruit de la tonalité, qui résonna longtemps dans le silence.

* * *

^w^

Je suis sûre que vous m'aimez. Au fond. Tout au fond. Bien caché. OvO

Voilà ! Ce chapitre ne contenait pas d'action, mais c'était mignon quand même !

Pour le gang Kokuyo, certain trouverons peut-être ça un peu bizarre, mais je pense sincèrement que passer l'hiver dans leur immeuble délabré ne doit pas être si agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors un peu de cœur !

Désolée pour ceux qui veulent de l'action. Mais les deux prochains chapitres vont se passer au japon aussi et sans grand intérêt pour l'histoire en elle-même mais j'espère que vous aller tout de même en rire ! KHR ne serait pas le manga qu'il est sans ce que je vous prépare ! XD


	12. EXTRÊME Compétition !

Surprise surprise ! XD

Et oui, une publication en avance. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me sans d'humeur joyeuse ! J'ai reçu une bonne nouvelle ce matin, alors j'en profite !

En plus, ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais est une sorte de pause. Profitez-en ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : EXTRÊME Compétition !**

Ils étaient dehors. Comme un clin d'œil de sa part, le ciel avait enfin été débarrassé de tous les nuages qui le cachait, et les étoiles scintillaient, plus brillante que jamais en cette nuit glaciale d'hiver.

Mais ceux qui étaient en ce moment dehors ne sentait pas le froid vif et pinçant. Ils ne ressentaient pas l'humidité de la neige qui attaquait leurs chaussures. Ils étaient trop heureux.

Simplement heureux.

C'était un grand groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes. Il y avait d'un côté ceux qui parlaient joyeusement. C'était pour la plupart les filles. Chrome était coincé entre Haru et Kyoko qui faisaient tout leur possible pour ouvrir la jeune fille à leur conversation. Mais aurait-elle été muette qu'elles auraient continuées, trop joyeuses pour s'arrêter de parler. Bianchi était à leur côté, et se joignait parfois à elles. Fuuta, Lambo et I-Pin couraient et sautaient autour du groupe entier, se lançant des boules de neiges, criant et riant plus en quelques minutes qu'en deux mois.

Ensuite venait un groupe plus silencieux, mais tout aussi heureux. Nana et Iemitsu était sur leur petit nuage, se tenant la main comme des adolescents. Nana avait été triste quand elle avait vu que son Tsu-kun avait raccroché. Mais elle était tellement heureuse d'enfin savoir son fils sain et sauf qu'elle s'en était vite remise. De plus, il avait promis de vite revenir. Et elle savait qu'il ne mentait jamais.

Iemitsu, lui, était partagé entre le bonheur d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils, la fierté d'avoir un fils comme Tsuna, et la honte de ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais il secouait tout ces sentiments pour simplement profiter du bonheur présent. Il s'inquiéterait de la suite plus tard. Alors il se laissait bercer par l'euphorique soulagement qui avait monté lentement depuis ce simple coup de téléphone et qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Il y avait enfin la troisième partie de ce groupe, la plus chaotique. On se demandait même s'il faisait vraiment partit du même groupe. Eux ne semblaient pas partager la joie commune. Enfin pas tous. En fait, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment amis, encore moins humains, à par quelques uns.

Yamamoto souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, franchement amusé par le comportement de son ami aux cheveux argentés. Il avait Reborn sur une de ses épaules, comme à son habitude, et lui regardait ce chantier avec un petit sourire satisfait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se sentaient aussi détendu, et ne voulaient pour l'instant penser à rien d'autre qu'a la bonne nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Et s'amuser en regardant les autres.

Gokudera était furieux. Et c'était un mot faible. Non seulement il avait dû braver le froid en compagnie des deux idiots sportifs pour aller chercher des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, mais en plus, ils l'avaient attaqué ! Son boss avait eu raison (bien qu'il ne doutât jamais de ce fait) mais ça l'énervait quand même. Comment osaient-ils refuser la gentillesse du Juudaime comme s'ils étaient trop bien pour elle ? Et maintenant, il était obligé de faire le chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire en compagnie de ces bâtards, et de ce chien qui n'arrêtait pas de lui gueuler dessus ! Si ce n'était pas pour le Juudaime…

Ken partageait la fureur du Gardien de la Tempête. Il ne comprenait pas le jeune Vongola. Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait été enlevé s'était-il embêté à s'inquiéter pour eux ? Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Il avait franchement l'impression d'être le sujet de la pitié de cet idiot faiblard, et n'aimait pas ça. L'autre abruti au katana avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de l'amitié, il n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi éprouverait-il de l'amitié envers eux, alors qu'ils avaient attaqué ses amis, et l'avaient presque tué ?

"Parce que c'est Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada !" Avait été la réponse unanime. Et même la fille avait hoché la tête timidement… Grrr, celle là, depuis qu'elle était revenu de leur soi-disant pique-nique (c.à.d. voyage dans le futur…), elle avait changé. Il l'avait observé avant que l'autre malade des explosifs lui prenne la tête. Elle semblait apprécier la compagnie de ce groupe, particulièrement les deux filles avec qui elle discutait en ce moment. Elle avait même versé quelques larmes quand on n'avait pas retrouvé le Vongola ! Il n'aimait pas ça… Si ce n'était pas pour Mukuro-san…

Et oui, même Mukuro en avait profité pour faire une apparition. Utilisant la force de la boite arme de Chrome, il utilisait la chouette blanche pour se matérialiser, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas long. Mais il en avait eu envie, après que Chrome était venu le voir, il y avait un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, en lui demandant l'autorisation d'aller chez le Vongola pour passer la fête de Noël, et être au chaud. D'abord surprit (Le Vongola n'était-il pas absent ? Il doutait que quelqu'un d'autre se soit embarrassé de savoir si son gang allait bien…), il avait accepté.

Mais il n'avait pas confiance en ces mafieux, alors il avait voulu voir personnellement où ils allaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre possession de Chrome, elle avait, il le savait même si elle ne l'avouait pas, très envie d'être avec celles qui se disaient ses amis. Ce nouveau besoin avait aussi surprit l'illusionniste, et il avait été encore plus curieux d'en savoir plus. Elle lui avait alors proposé la boite arme. Il avait été choqué de trouver un lien spécial qui le liait à cet animal qui lui permettait de le posséder, mais s'était vite adapté à la situation, et avait sauté sur l'occasion pour sortir de sa froide prison en laissant sa conscience à Chrome.

Il avait alors apprit de la bouche même de ses Gardiens que le Vongola avait échappé à ses geôliers, et avait réussi à contacter sa famille. Et que c'était bien lui qui avait pensé au gang Kokuyo. Mukuro s'était d'abord moqué… "Kufufu… Quel être stupide pour se soucier de chose comme ça dans sa situation…" Avant de se faire insulter par le chien de garde du Vongola (Gokudera), et être défendu par son propre chien (Ken). Mais il avait alors observé sa douce Chrome. C'était vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dans leur repère, et que Chrome avait envie d'y aller.

Il avait donné l'autorisation à son gang pour partir avec les Vongola, mais sans baisser leur garde. S'ils avaient obéi à son premier ordre, il n'en était pas aussi sûr pour le deuxième. Chrome discutait avec les filles Vongola, et même s'il était toujours un peu rouge à cause de sa timidité, semblait être ravi de la situation et discutait même avec elles. Ken était, comme depuis leur départ en train de se battre contre le Gardien de la Tempête, et quant à Chikusa…

Chikusa, lui, restait silencieux, mais surveillait le Gardien du Soleil. Mais pas comme un potentiel ennemi, mais une menace pour lui-même. Il restait le plus stoïque possible, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Est-ce que cette créature était vraiment un humain ? Possédait-elle vraiment un cerveau ? Savait-il s'en servir ?

Ryohei était EXTRÊMEMENT heureux, et savait le montrer. Avec son Maître Colonnello sur son épaule, qui partageait son allégresse, il ne cessait de crier, les bras constamment levé au ciel, se retenant de faire un EXTRÊME jogging autour du pâté de maison (il en avait déjà fait trois). Lal était sur son autre épaule, et essayait de canaliser l'énergie de ces deux piles électriques. Mais tout ses efforts étaient vains…

* * *

Évidement… Cette situation explosive ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Trop instable. Et l'étincelle fut, bien évidement, Lambo. Fatigué de jouer seulement avec I-Pin et Fuuta, il voulu s'amuser avec Reborn, et lui lança une boule de neige. Une énorme boule de neige. Avec, à l'intérieur, une surprise explosive.

- Buahaha ! Reborn ! Meurt !

Mais d'un simple coup de pied l'hitman l'envoya loin en l'air, et la boule explosa à quelques mètres au dessus de leur tête. La neige accumulé retomba sur tout le groupe (Reborn s'était rapidement éclipsé) et Gokudera se retrouva à jurer à l'unisson avec Ken contre le Bovino, alors que Yamamoto rigolait à gorge déployé, et que Ryohei faisait fondre la neige avec son EXTRÊME énergie. Chikusa avait soupiré, pas vraiment gêné, mais pas ravi d'avoir cinq centimètres de neige sur les épaules et sur la tête. Mukuro avait gardé son sourire, mais avait, si on faisait attention, une légère veine qui palpitait sur son front.

Mais celle qui s'énerva complètement fut Lal, qui décida d'apprendre à ce bébé les conséquences de ses actions. Elle se mit à le courser dans la rue, alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer, effrayé. Il se précipita sur Gokudera. Qui hurla.

- Dégage de là, sale Bovin ! C'est de ta faute !

- Waaaaaah ! Stupidera ! T'es méchant, je le dirais à Tsuna !

- Ne mêle pas le Juudaime à cette histoire !

- Buaaah ! T'es trop stupide ! Jamais tu seras son bras-droit !

- QUOIII !

En rage, il réussi enfin à choper le jeune pleurnicheur par la peau du coup avant de l'envoyer valser. Ken se moqua de lui.

- Ah ah ! Déstabilisés par les simples paroles d'un gamin mal élevé-pyon ? T'es vraiment pitoyable !

- Tu veux voir si je suis si faible ?

- Je suis partant-pyon !

Ils étaient à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge. Chikusa soupira mais s'arrêta, sortant son Yo-yo et jouant avec, mais sans véritable intention de s'en servir. Mukuro regardait, amusé par cette situation, mais ne faisant rien pour l'améliorer. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour s'amuser encore plus, mais il sentait sur lui les yeux perçant de l'Arcobaleno au Pacificateur Jaune, et savait qu'il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi. Si le Vongola croyait en lui (bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi), il savait que l'Arcobaleno, lui, n'avait aucune confiance, et n'hésiterait pas à l'arrêter, de la manière forte.

Mais heureusement pour le groupe (et pour les maisons dans le voisinage…), Chrome avait remarqué la bagarre, et s'était approché, légèrement paniquée. Elle s'était mit devant Ken, et le suppliait de s'arrêter. De son côté, Yamamoto avait restreint Gokudera en riant, et ce dernier jurait et luttait pour se libérer de la prise du jouer de baseball.

- Ha-hi ! Quel homme violent !

Tout de suite, la colère de Gokudera changea de nouveau de cible, pour se tourner vers Haru, qui avait accompagné Chrome. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais pu se supporter. Aussi ce ne fut pas surprenant quand Gokudera lui répondit rudement :

- Toi, sale femme, reste à ta place !

- Ha-hi ! Quel machisme ! J'ai du mal à croire que ça peut être un ami à Tsuna-san !

- Tooooiiiiii ! ! !

Gokudera lutta encore plus fort pour se libérer, en vain. Yamamoto avait beau être mort de rire, il avait l'habitude de retenir le jeune métis. Et Ryohei se mêla alors de ce qui ne le regardait pas, pour changer.

- Allez Tako-Head ! Utilise ton EXTRÊME énergie autrement !

- Et comment veux-tu faire ça, crétin de tête de pelouse ?

Ryohei lui fit face, les mains sur les hanches, et sûr de son idée.

- Une EXTRÊME course jusqu'au sanctuaire !

- Tch ! Encre une de tes idées extrêmement DÉBILE ! ! !

Ken s'exclama alors :

- Quoi, t'as peur de perdre-pyon ?

- De qui tu te moques ?

- Alors montre-nous de quoi tu es capable-pyon !

- Ken. Calme-toi.

- Mais Kaki-pii ! Il me cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- Kufufu. Et bien, que d'énergie bêtement utilisée, vraiment…

- Mukuro-sama… Vous ne les arrêtez pas ?

- Non, chère Chrome. C'est amusant.

Et ce fut décidé. Alors que les Sawada, totalement insensible à ce qui se passait avaient continués leur route, tout les jeunes s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la route. Kyoko, Haru et Chrome, avec Lambo et I-pin dans leurs bras regardait la ligne de départ. Fuuta vérifiait que tout le monde était bien sur une ligne droite et Reborn s'était proposé pour marquer le départ.

Le départ. Reborn regardait la ligne de jeune mafieux qui lui faisait face, devenus calme ou presque, attisés par la compétition. Depuis sa droite, Yamamoto, avec un sourire omniprésent, mais néanmoins sérieux était prêt. Et puis venait Gokudera, qui lui continuait à lancer des regards meurtriers à Ken, le suivant. Puis venait Mukuro, qui avait, du coup, confié son trident à Chrome, et qui le regardait fixement. Chikusa avait ses mains dans ses poches, mais semblait prêt à partir. Et puis Colonnello, Ryohei et Lal pour finir la ligne.

Lal n'avait pas été tentée de participer à cette "stupide compétition" comme elle le nommait, mais Colonnello avait trouvé le moyen de la convaincre. De la même manière que lui-même avait forcé Mukuro à prendre part à cet événement.

- Quoi ? T'as peur de perdre, peut-être ?

Lal avait fusillé Colonnello (et pas que du regard) avant de prendre sa place. Les yeux de Mukuro s'étaient rétrécis avant qu'il ne ricane et jure que jamais il ne perdrait face à des mafieux. Ryohei était le plus excité que ça commence. Ses yeux flambaient avec passion et il ne tenait plus en place. C'est ce qui convint Reborn de lancer la course.

Avec un Léon en forme de pistolet de détresse, il s'adressa aux compétiteurs.

- Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

Un silence de plomb et une concentration aussi grande les envahis.

- À vos marques…

Ils se penchèrent. Lui leva la main avec Léon et s'immobilisa de nouveau.

- Prêt ?

Plus un souffle. Et…

- Partez ! ! !

* * *

Il y eu un violent coup de feu, une fusée éclairante s'envola haut dans le ciel et explosa dans la forme d'une tête de Léon verte. Mais seules les filles et les petits virent ce détail, les autres étaient partis à fond de train, et le silence n'était déjà plus qu'une vieille notion oublié.

- Dégage, tu me gêne !

- Ahahahah !

- Va voir ailleurs-pyon !

- Ken…

**- EXTRRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME ! ! ! ! !**

- Kufufu. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez, chers petits mafieux.

Gokudera et Ryohei s'étranglèrent alors, en voyant que Mukuro avait reprit sa forme de chouette et s'envolait haut dans les airs, évitant ainsi la bousculade. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voler en ligne droite jusqu'au sanctuaire (il était sûr que l'Arcobaleno n'aurait pas compté ça comme une victoire…), ça lui donnais un sacré avantage.

Aussitôt, Colonnello s'envola à son tour grâce à son aigle, Lal accrochée à la cheville.

- Laisse-moi, kora !

- Laisse tomber, t'es trop faible pour pouvoir penser te débarrasser de moi tout seul !

Et en s'engueulant, ils suivirent Mukuro dans les airs.

Yamamoto eu un grand sourire.

- Je vois ! On peut faire ça ! Alors…

Il enflamma sa flamme et la glissa d'un même mouvement fluide dans une de ses boîtes armes. Aussitôt, une hirondelle entouré d'une aura bleue s'envola et distança la chouette, surprise. Mais Mukuro se reprit, et se lança à sa poursuite. Ken et Chikusa était médusé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils avaient entendu parler de ces boites armes, avec Chrome qui en possédait une, et permettait à Mukuro d'apparaitre. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment la voir. Et là, voilà qu'un autre Vongola sortait de sa poche un autre oiseau ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Sale crétin de baseballeur ! Tu vas voir !

Gokudera, ne voulant pas être en reste ouvrit sa propre boites. Un chat-léopard en sortit et se mit à courir devant son maître.

- Vas-y Uri ! Bouffe-moi ces oiseaux de malheur !

Erreur. Il le comprit qu'une seconde plus tard, quand Uri se retourna souplement, les yeux étincelant et sauta directement sur sa tête, avant de commencer à le griffer. Gokudera, prit par l'élan de son chat tomba en arrière et se mit à hurler.

- AAARGH ! URI ! LÂCHE-MOI SALE-

- Ahahahaha ! Bien fait pour toi-pyon ! Se moqua Ken.

Il prit un dentier et se l'installa dans la bouche.

- Channel Chacal !

Il se transforma en une sorte de hyène et se mit à courir à quatre pattes, langue pendante. Pas très classe, mais efficace. Il se mit à distancer les trois coureurs restant (sans compter Gokudera, toujours hors-jeu, avec Uri qui est en train de le réduire en charpie). Quand soudain…

- EXTRÊMENT INJUSTE !

Ryohei se mit à hurler, et relâcha à son tour son kangourou qui, avec la même énergie que son propriétaire se mit à bondir dans la rue. Ken, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner assez, dû éviter chacun des bonds chaotiques du grand animal en criant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce-

- Ahahaha !

- Je ne sais pas comment il a encore la force de rire, murmura Chikusa, en parlant de Yamamoto.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru, sauté ou volé plus de la moitié du chemin, quand un autre évènement inattendu fit son apparition.

- BWAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAA ! ! ! LAMBO-SAN EST LE MEILLEUUUUUUUUUUUR !

Yamamoto et Chikusa eurent juste le temps de s'écarter pour laisser passer un buffle géant recouvert d'une épaisse armure. Armure qui ne semblait pas le ralentir le moins du monde. Sur sa tête, on pouvait voir un jeune garçon avec une afro, accompagné d'une jeune chinoise qui essayait de le calmer. Fuuta était en train de s'accrocher à une des cornes, et derrière…

- Ciaossu !

- P'tit gars !

Reborn, dans les bras de Bianchi et entouré de trois filles criant un peu de peur mais surtout d'excitation sur un Léon-luge assez grand pour tout le monde. Il était accroché au buffle et semblait voler plutôt que glisser sur la neige.

Le buffle galopa lourdement mais les dépassa sans problème, et disparu au détour d'une rue. La rue principale, qui donnait sur le grand escalier qui accédait au Sanctuaire de Namimori. Mukuro, Colonnello et Jiro (l'hirondelle) se glissèrent derrière le monstrueux bovin pour profiter de l'aspiration. Motivés, tous accélérèrent le rythme.

Profitant de la proximité des concurrents, et surtout de Mukuro, Reborn émit une règle.

- Pour que la course soit valide, il faut passer sous les portes Shinto.

- Kufufu… Petit rusé…

Reborn sourit. Ainsi, Mukuro ne pourrais pas survoler le bazar qu'allait certainement créer le buffle. En s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle pouvait entre la luge et le trident, Chrome releva la tête et croisa le regard vairon de Mukuro, et elle lui dit :

- Bonne chance, Mukuro-sama !

- Oya, oya… Avec de tel encouragement, je n'ai plus le droit de perdre…

Chrome rougit un peu mais lui fit un timide sourire, ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois Mukuro.

_Elle a vraiment changée, cette petite… À cause de ces filles ? Ou du Vongola ?_

Il se secoua, ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer, son honneur était en jeu, après tout. Et s'il était chatouilleux sur un point, c'était son honneur. Il se reprit et réfléchit. S'il restait dans la zone d'aspiration du buffle, il allait moins se fatiguer en étant assez rapide. Mais ce buffle sur les marches du Sanctuaire allait sûrement faire de gros dégât… Fallait-il s'éloigner de lui, quitte à perdre du terrain, ou essayer maintenant de le dépasser, malgré les efforts que ça demanderais ?

Il fallait se décider maintenant, ils étaient presque rendus au pied des escaliers. Décidant de se lancer avant d'être restreint par les nombreuses portes Shinto, Mukuro s'éleva brusquement, et piqua un sprint, dépassant ainsi le bovin juste avant la première porte. Alors qu'il essayait de capter les courants d'air pour s'envoler le plus efficacement possible, il comprit son erreur. Mais trop tard.

- Eh ! On ne dépasse pas Lambo-san !

Mukuro eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir arriver sur lui une pluie de grenade. Franchement surprit, et légèrement paniqué, il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, à la limites des portes pour éviter le maximum des projectiles, et zigzagua entre ceux qu'il n'avait pas évité.

Reborn ricana.

Les explosifs qui n'avaient pas explosé en l'air rebondirent plusieurs fois par terre, et ce fut les autres qui se les prirent. Depuis leur luge, et le seul endroit sûr en ce moment, Kyoko demanda, inquiète pour son frère.

- Ils vont s'en sortir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il en faut plus pour les tuer.

- C'est sûr ! Jamais un de mes élèves ne se laisserait prendre au piège par quelque chose d'aussi faible, kora !

Lal soupira. Derrière eux, on pouvait désormais entendre les cris de surprise de Ken, le rire de Yamamoto et…

- EXTRÊME ÉPREUVE ! ON NE DOIT PAS PERDRE KANGARYU !

Et le cri en réponse de la boite arme. Rassurée pour la santé de son frère, Kyoko réussi à se détendre. Un peu.

* * *

XD

J'avoue que j'ai prit un immense plaisir à écrire ce chapitre !

Il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais… XP

Tant pis !

On est là pour passer le temps !

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Irie Shouichi se dirigeait silencieusement vers le Sanctuaire Shinto de Namimori. Sa sœur et sa mère étaient partie en avance, devant rejoindre des amies et discuter, chose qu'Irie avait vraiment du mal à supporter.

Ces discutions étaient vraiment ennuyeuse ! Elles ne parlaient jamais de chose intéressante, selon lui… Seulement des ragots qu'elles échangeaient normalement dans les salons de coiffures où elles passaient leurs vies…

Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa sœur, ou sa mère. C'était juste que leurs parlottes étaient vraiment-

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand le sol se mit à trembler. Il mit un moment, mais les consignes de sécurité en cas de tremblement de terre lui revint en mémoire. Il s'apprêtait à les mettre en œuvre quand…

- BWAAHAHAHAHA !

Irie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il connaissait cette voix. Et maintenant qu'il faisait plus attention, il remarqua que le tremblement de terre avait un rythme spécial. Un rythme qu'il connaissait bien. Un rythme qu'il associera toujours au gamin aux grenades venu chez lui bouleverser sa vie et à son animal de compagnie dévastateur…

Tous les règlements de sécurités s'envolèrent pour être remplacé par une seule et unique règle de survie.

Éviter à tout prix de se faire piétiner.

Il se colla contre le mur et attendit l'inévitable.

Bien lui en prit… Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit débouler au coin de la rue l'énorme buffle qui avait déjà eu l'honneur de le charger. Il passa comme un V1 devant lui. Irie eu juste le temps de remarquer deux oiseaux blanc et un plutôt noir, mais entouré de bleu devançant une luge avec plusieurs personnes dedans…

Il continua de retenir sa respiration en voyant suivre l'énorme bovin un kangourou et une hyène, poursuivis par deux adolescents.

Tout ce petit monde passa à la vitesse grand V devant lui et s'éloignèrent tout aussi vite.

Tremblant, il se demandait si c'était terminé quand un langage coloré vint lui caresser les oreilles.

- Putain, Uri, descend de là, connard de chat !

- Mraou !

- Pas de "mraou" qui tienne ! OUAAAH ! URI !

Irie regarda l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se battre avec un chat aux oreilles enflammées. Il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas remarqué, car lui avait reconnu le délinquant comme étant une des personnes à éviter à tout prix dans sa vie. En plus une des personnes qui voulaient absolument le tuer pour des raisons qu'il ignorait…

Il essaya de se fondre dans le mur. Sans succès.

- T'es qui toi ?

Irie devint aussi pâle que le mur, mais trop tard.

- Euh… Je…

- Toi ! Tu es Irie Shouichi !

Quand le futur mécano vit l'adolescent bagarreur sortir de la dynamite d'on ne sais où, il craqua.

Il s'enfuit en hurlant le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez lui, et se cacha sous son lit, en tremblant.

Il se jura de ne plus jamais ressortir de là.

* * *

Et oui ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié !

Je crois que ce type est encore plus malchanceux que Tsuna.

Non. Sincèrement. Il doit être maudit, quelque part… U_U


	13. Bonne Année !

Deuxième chapitre servant de pause dans le scénario que j'ai prévue.

Et _**OUIIIIIIIII**_ ! ! ! XD

Ma bonne nouvelle s'est concrétisée !

J'ai enfin, après plus d'un an de recherche, décroché du _travail_ !

TTvTT

Je suis trop heureuse… C'est franchement une bonne journée.

…

Bon, par contre… Ça va sûrement dire que le sondage que j'ai mis en place pour savoir vos préférences dans la publication ne va servir à rien… ^^'

Désolée, mais avec du travail, je préfère m'y consacrer, et donc publier moins souvent.

**/!\ ~ ****À**** LIRE ! ~ ****/!\ **

À propos de publication…

La journée était trop bien, il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose de mal, bien sûr…

J'ai découvert, grâce à Pervy Otaku (Merci mille fois à elle U_U) qu'une de mes fics avait été _**VOLÉE**_. Et pas que la mienne. La sienne aussi ! ! !

Une blogueuse que je ne nommerais pas (je n'ai pas envie de faire de pub gratuite pour son blog, mais si vous avez envie de lui dire un mot, n'hésitez pas à me le demander, je vous fournirais l'adresse avec le sourire -w-) a publié sur son site deux fics sous _**son nom, **_sans la moindre autorisation. Elle aurait pu demander si elle pouvait partager nos fics, après tout, c'est pour ça que l'on les publie, mais NON ! ! ! Elle les a _**publiées**_ sans prévenir et sous _** SON NOM ! ! ! XC**_

Je suis toujours furieuse alors que j'écris ces mots. Que quelqu'un ai aussi peu de respect pour nous, auteurs, ça m'enrage.

Mais en plus, elle a trompé tous les lecteurs en leur mentant sans vergogne ! C'est inadmissible ! ! !

Suis-je la seule à penser ça, ou quelqu'un partage-t-il mon opinion ? Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ? Puis-je lui envoyer un paquet spécial Hibari-Mukuro-Xanxus-Squalo-Bel-Reborn-express pour lui expliquer ? (Niark niark niark… XD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Bonne Année !**

Hibari était sur le lieu du Sanctuaire, et s'assurait que tout se passe bien. Chaque année, il y avait des problèmes avec des gens soûls qui cherchaient des noises, ou d'autres parasites qui perturbaient l'ordre de ce lieu. Il se faisait un plaisir de maintenir l'ordre en "mordant à mort" chaque élève de Namimori qui osait être de ceux qui créaient des problèmes. Mais c'était une nuit plutôt calme. Le ciel était clair, et il avait arrêté de neiger, sa vision était donc dégagée, et rien ne lui échappait.

Oui, la nuit était plutôt calme… Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un raffut monstrueux qui se rapprochait du Sanctuaire. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers le lieu du bruit, et remarqua que c'était le niveau de l'escalier, l'entrée qui posait problème. Les personnes qui s'approchaient de l'escalier s'enfuyaient en courant pour se mettre à l'abri ou rentrer chez eux.

Intrigué, il s'approcha. Si de simples herbivores avaient peur, ce n'était pas une raison pour que lui s'enfuit. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de découvrir tout l'escalier, un projectile d'une blancheur aveuglante lui passa sous le nez. Mais alors qu'il allait lever les yeux au ciel pour comprendre ce que c'était, il se retrouva en face d'une énorme masse qui venait droit vers lui. Seul ses incroyables réflexes le sauva de se faire piétiner par…

Un buffle ? À Namimori ? Mais… Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bovin… C'était le bovin de ce gamin qui ressemblait à un brocoli… Le gamin de la maison des Sawada. C'est ça, non ?

Alors qu'il se remettait à peine, il entendit des cris qu'il reconnaissait. Les hurlements du capitaine de boxe de l'école, et le rire du joueur de baseball… encore les amis de Sawada Tsunayoshi… Il allait sortir ses tonfas pour les "discipliner", quand il dû de nouveau faire un bond de côté pour éviter un kangourou en furie et son maitre, suivit de peu par un… Chien ? Hyène ? Humain ? Qui lui-même était suivit par le joueur de baseball et…

Le sang d'Hibari ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant la tête du subordonné à lunette de son pire ennemi, Rokudo Mukuro. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais ça n'avait maintenant aucune importance.

Il n'eut qu'à faire un seul pas pour constater les dégâts que ces simples d'esprits avaient fait. L'escalier entier n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, la neige et les pierres pulvérisé par ce qu'il reconnaissait désormais être des impacts de sabot (sûrement le taureau) et des cratères d'explosifs (sûrement les grenades du gamin en peau de vache, il n'avait pas vu l'autre débile aux explosifs).

Son sang se mit à bouillir, et il s'approcha du groupe qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

- Ahahaha ! Je crois que je n'ai pas gagné !

- C'est Mukuro-san qui a gagné, évidemment-pyon !

Hibari se figea une nouvelle fois. Rokudo Mukuro était ici ? Et au moment où il se posait la question retentit le ricanement si caractéristique. Qu'il haïssait.

- Kufufu… Mais ce fut juste… Si je ne vous connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que vous avez essayé de me tuer…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Mukuro ? Demanda Reborn, l'air trop innocent pour être honnête.

_Il avait tout prévu, ce sale-_

- EXTRÊMEMENT ENTRAINANT ! C'était super !

- Je dois dire que c'était vraiment amusant ! Rajouta Yamamoto.

- Je ne vois pas comment tu as put trouver cette course mortelle amusante… Souffla Chikusa.

- Vous… Herbivores… Gronda Hibari, les interrompant.

Le mot "fureur" était bien trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Non seulement ils avaient osés détruire Namimori, mais en plus, ils osaient l'ignorer. D'instinct, beaucoup reculèrent face à la violence de son regard. Mais Mukuro, lui, salua le nouveau venu en souriant.

- Oya ? Tu es là aussi, chère alouette ?

- Je vais vous mordre à-

Il fut interrompit par une voix colérique. Et essoufflée

- Enfin… Arrivé… Uri… Descend de là !

Tous se tournèrent vers le dernier arrivé, avec des émotions allant de la haine à l'hilarité. Gokudera venait d'arriver, bon dernier. Il était en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle, le dos penché, et les mains sur les genoux. Son chat était sur son dos, en train de faire sa toilette, l'air totalement satisfait de lui. Gokudera essaya une nouvelle fois de l'attraper, mais il sauta agilement du dos de son maître pour aller jouer dans les pattes du buffle.

Ce dernier, encouragé par son maitre se mit en tête d'aplatir la sale bête. Mais il ne pu s'amuser bien longtemps.

Hibari, d'un seul coup de tonfa dévastateur assomma l'énorme bête qui perdit enfin connaissance. Elle s'étala par terre avant de retourner dans sa boite. Lambo se mit à pleurer, déçu de ne plus pouvoir jouer. Mais ses gémissements se transformèrent bien vite en cris de terreur quand le chef de comité se dressa devant lui. Lambo courut se cacher dans les bras de Kyoko.

- Y-Yo… Hibari, fit Yamamoto, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.

Ce qui se comprenait. Hibari était fou de rage. Ses tonfas en tremblaient tant il était déchaîné. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes brûlantes d'une fureur qu'il laissait le posséder.

- Ooh ! Hibari ! Tu es venu t'amuser toi aussi ?

Tous se figèrent alors que Ryohei s'approchait sans peur d'Hibari et mettait sa main sur son épaule. Acte irréfléchi et stupide. À peine cette dernière avait frôlé le préfet que Ryohei s'envolait à quelques mètres de la, un puissant coup de tonfa l'ayant cueilli droit sous le menton. Kyoko glapit, mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'approcher de son frère, Colonnello s'installa sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant.

Ryohei resta à peine deux secondes immobile avant de lancer ses poings au dessus de sa tête, tout en étant toujours allongé.

- EXTRÊME PUNCH Hibari ! Tu devrais vraiment rejoindre le club de boxe !

Alors que Kyoko laissait passer un souffle qu'elle retenait, soulagée, d'autres se mettaient à rire de l'énergie sans limite de leur Sempai, et d'autres restaient médusé, stupéfié par le fait qu'il soit toujours conscient. Et qu'il demande à son agresseur de joindre un club de boxe comme s'il lui demandait le temps qu'il faisait…

Alors que Ryohei se relevait, souriant malgré la blessure au menton et que Yamamoto s'avançait pour l'aider à se relever, Hibari remarqua leur comportement. Et c'est sûrement ce qui calma sa colère. Ils étaient redevenus comme avant. Stupide et insupportable, mais ils n'avaient plus cet air pitoyable qu'ils abordaient encore il y avait quelques jours. Sasagawa Ryohei lui avait demandé de rejoindre son club, Yamamoto Takeshi avait retrouvé son sourire débile, et Gokudera Hayato était de nouveau capable de s'énerver contre quelqu'un.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vus comme ça. Quand il les croisait dans les couloirs de l'école, ils avaient l'air plus de zombies qu'autre chose. Insensible au monde qui les entourait. Et ils ne trainaient plus ensemble. Hibari fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas été ainsi depuis deux mois, depuis que l'herbivore avait été enlevé.

Automatiquement, il scanna le groupe, évitant soigneusement la tête d'ananas avec son affreux sourire. Mais l'herbivore n'était pas là. Pourquoi-

- Ciaossu, Hibari !

- Akambo… Fit Hibari en baissant la tête et ses tonfas.

- C'est très bien que l'on te rencontre ici. Tu seras peut-être intéressé de savoir que l'on a eu des nouvelles de Tsuna.

- Hmm…

- Il a échappé à ceux qui l'on enlevé. Il a réussi à nous appelé ce soir, et à nous prévenir.

- Je vois… Et quand sera-t-il de retour ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hibari, avec un léger sourire carnassier. Je voudrais savoir quand je pourrais le mordre à mort pour avoir séché ces deux mois de cours, et créé tout ces ennuis à l'école.

Reborn eu un sourire en coin, qu'il dissimula sous son chapeau. C'était typique du Gardien des Nuages, cette attitude. Tout deux se tournèrent alors vers la personne qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Kufufu… Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois encore là, cher Arcobaleno. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas déjà en route pour retrouver ce cher petit boss de la mafia ?

Alors qu'Hibari se préparait à défoncer son ennemi naturel, Reborn se mit entre eux, et avec un coup d'œil, lui fit remarquer :

- Inutile, Hibari. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Et pour ta question, Mukuro, c'est tout simple. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Le téléphone avec lequel il nous à contacter est un téléphone satellitaire, apparemment modifié, et efficacement. Il n'y a aucun moyen, même pour les Vongola de tracer l'appel.

- Oya… Pour quelqu'un qui vient de s'échapper, il est plutôt bien équipé, ce petit boss…

- Il n'est pas seul.

- Pardon ?

- Il est avec quelqu'un qui l'a aidé à s'échapper, et qui, selon lui, l'aidera à revenir sain et sauf.

Mukuro fronça des sourcils à cette phrase. Le Vongola avait réussi à se faire un allié dans une meute de loup ? Et un allié assez doué pour pouvoir échapper à la fois à la famille qui l'avait enlevé et au Vongola ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit. Un sourire à la fois moqueur, impressionné et surpris s'étala sur son visage, renfrognant et Hibari et Reborn.

- Ne me dites pas… Il est avec la personne qui l'a enlevé ?

Reborn grogna, pas surprit que l'illusionniste ait compris, mais pas ravi non plus. Il hocha la tête. Hibari, surprit gronda un seul mot.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il lui fait confiance.

Il y eu un temps de silence entre les trois personnes, jusqu'à ce que Mukuro perde son contrôle et éclate de rire. Il s'attira les regards interrogateurs de l'autre groupe, et ceux meurtrier d'Hibari et agacé de Reborn, mais il continua à rire. Ce petit boss de mafia…

- Il est vraiment… Trop stupide ! Finit-il par glousser, se calmant.

Reborn haussa les épaules, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. Même Hibari, et il avait horreur de ça, était d'accord. Et Mukuro continua de pouffer, tapant sur les nerfs des deux autres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chikusa était en train d'observer. Et d'essayer de comprendre dans quel monde il avait atterri. Mais ce n'était pas facile. La quatrième dimension, par rapport à ce qu'il voyait était une simple rigolade.

Il y avait plein d'animaux. Hormis l'hirondelle constamment entouré d'une sorte d'aura bleu, le joueur de baseball avait fait sortir un chien énergique, qui portait des lames sur son dos. Il semblait être aussi joyeux que son maître… Alors que l'expert des explosifs lui avait gueulé dessus pour connaitre la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire sortir son chien, il avait répond simplement :

- Mah, mah~ ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Non ?

Que voulez vous répondre à ça… Alors que le Gardien de la Tempête se remettait à vociférer contre l'insouciant joueur de baseball, son chat-léopard était en train d'essayer de choper l'agile hirondelle. Avec l'évidente intention d'en faire son quatre-heure. Mais même les plus belles acrobaties de ces deux animaux n'attirait pas l'attention de leurs propriétaires, trop occupé à se crêper le chignon (pour l'un d'entre eux, en tout cas).

À côté, il y avait le kangourou balafré et le chien, qui semblait partager la même énergie. L'un n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer et de battre la queue, l'autre beuglait en sautant sur place. Le boxeur était entre les mains des trois filles, sa sœur étant en train de regarder sa blessure au menton. Mais son frère, toujours aussi extrême était en train de rire à gorge déployé, balayant l'inquiétude de Kyoko. Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux autres filles, et de sourire.

Lambo était toujours en train de se remettre de la peur que lui avait causée Hibari. I-Pin et Fuuta essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Bianchi, dans un geste venant du cœur, lui avait offert une douceur. Malgré les mises en garde des deux autres, Lambo s'était précipité dessus. Il avait vite tourné vert, causant un instant de panique dans le groupe. Mais l'habitude ayant force de loi, Lambo se remit vite, et se promis une énième fois de ne plus rien accepté de Bianchi le Scorpion Vénéneux.

- Neh, Kaki-pii…

- Quoi, Ken…

- Ils sont fous, hein…

- … Oui…

Ils soupirèrent. Oui, ces personnes étaient sûrement folles. Mais pourquoi alors c'était agréable quelque part d'être avec elles ?

- Ah ! S'exclama soudainement Kyoko, s'attirant quelques regards.

Sans y faire attention, elle partit seule en direction du Sanctuaire déserté. Personne n'avait voulu resté avec l'aura qu'avait dégagée Hibari, et le raffut qui avait suivit. Échangeant un regard surprit avec Chrome, Haru la suivit, bientôt accompagné par le grand frère et tout les autres.

Ils la retrouvèrent devant le petit magasin de charme du sanctuaire. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Haru, après avoir un peu hésité lui demanda :

- Kyoko-chan ? Tu veux un porte-bonheur ?

L'interpellée se tourna et remarqua que tout le monde l'avait suivit. Jusqu'au groupe de Reborn. Et que tous la regardait. Un peu prise à revers par cette attention inattendue, elle rougit un peu avant de se reprendre et de sourire chaleureusement. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Haru-chan. Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Tsuna-kun.

- Ha-hi ?

- Il avait l'air tellement désolé d'avoir perdu son talisman… Je voudrais lui en faire un autre, pour quand il reviendra. On ne peut pas lui redonner l'autre…

Elle avait serré les poings, et sa voix avait un peu tremblé à la fin de sa phrase. Mais c'était les seules signes qui indiquaient son désarroi. Soudainement Chrome s'approcha et l'enlaça timidement. Avant de souffler :

- Boss reviendra. Il l'a promis, non ?

Alors que Haru hochait vigoureusement la tête, les yeux légèrement humides, Kyoko retourna l'accolade, un peu rassurée. Soudain Reborn sauta sur son épaule préféré en l'absence de Tsuna, celle de Yamamoto. Il sourit.

- Et si vous lui prépariez quelque chose en commun ?

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Haru explose.

- C'est une super idée, Reborn-chan !

Mukuro s'étrangla, n'ayant encore jamais entendu quelqu'un appeler le célèbre tueur à gages "Reborn**-chan**". Hibari se détourna dédaigneusement alors que Mukuro était en train de s'étouffer, essayant de contrôler son fou rire sous le regard assassin de l'Arcobaleno.

Totalement ignorante de la bombe qu'elle venait d'amorcer, Haru poursuivit son idée.

- On pourrait mettre quelque chose qui nous appartient dans le talisman en plus du charme ! Comme ça on sera toujours avec lui !

C'était une plutôt bonne idée, mais mettre quoi ? Gokudera proposa un de ses bâtons de dynamite, Yamamoto, une de ses balles, Ryohei un de ses gants… Mais Bianchi soupira en disant que c'était trop gros pour rentrer dans le talisman. Les offres, même venait du cœur, furent donc (heureusement) abandonnées. Fuuta proposa alors :

- Et si on mettait une mèche de cheveux ?

Après une courte réflexion, tous acceptèrent l'idée. Reborn montra alors l'exemple en transformant Léon en une paire de ciseau, et en se coupant un petit centimètre de ses cheveux. Kyoko acheta du fils de différentes couleurs, et attacha les cheveux de l'Arcobaleno ensemble. Léon passa alors entre toutes les mains. Chacun leur tour, ils se coupèrent un morceau de cheveux, qu'ils confiaient à Kyoko. Cette dernière faisait bien attention à choisir une couleur différente pour chaque mèche.

Après que Chrome ait offert une de ses mèches, elle tendit les ciseaux à Ken, qui se mit à grogner :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de faire ça-pyon ! Je me fiche du Vongola !

- Ken…

- Parfait, stupide larbin ! Intervint… Quelqu'un. Si le talisman du Juudaime avait contenu une partie de toi, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été maudit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Automatiquement, et rageusement, Ken se coupa une mèche et la donna à Chrome, avant de répondre violement au Gardien de la Tempête. Après que Chrome eu offert la mèche à Kyoko, et non sans lancer des regards inquiets aux deux adolescents bagarreurs, elle se tourna vers Chikusa. Lui la regarda un moment avant de demander de sa voix sans émotion :

- Je ne crois pas que le Vongola ait besoin de notre présence à ses côtés.

Mais Chrome secoua doucement la tête avant de répondre :

- Je crois que Boss sera ravi…

Après un nouveau silence, Chikusa soupira et prit les ciseaux. Il se coupa les cheveux, mais avant de les donner à Chrome, il redemanda :

- Est-ce que tu les apprécies à ce point ?

Chrome réfléchit, se tourna vers le groupe qui se bagarrait, celui qui s'ignorait, l'autre qui discutait sur les différents charmes et ceux qu'il fallait utiliser avant de se retourner et de sourire timidement.

- Oui…

- … Tu as changé…

- … Oui…

Il lui donna sa mèche.

* * *

- Non.

- Aller, Hibari ! Ce n'est qu'une mèche de cheveux !

- Non.

- HIBARI !

- Non.

Il était catégorique. Il. Était. Hors. De. Question. Qu'il. Se. Coupe. Les. Cheveux. Pour. Cet. _Herbivore._

_***SRINK…***_

Un lourd silence s'installa. Tout le monde était pétrifié. Même le préfet n'arrivait plus à bouger, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Mukuro, lui, avec un air de pur ravissement s'approcha de sa chère Chrome, et lui confia la mèche qu'il venait de voler au carnivore, faisant disparaitre la paire de ciseau qu'il avait matérialisé. Chrome ouvrit la bouche, mais n'arriva pas à faire sortir un seul son. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Mukuro-sama ait osé…

- Toi…

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Hibari se tourna vers sa proie, incapable de penser à autre chose. Il feula :

- Illusion ou pas illusion… Je vais _te mordre à mort_…

- Kufufu… !

Alors qu'avec un fier air vainqueur, Mukuro faisait apparaitre son trident et contrait le puissant coup de tonfa, Chrome s'éloigna, toujours sans voix et s'approcha une dernière fois de Kyoko. Sans un mot, elle tendit la mèche de cheveux noir ébène. Kyoko, après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois accepta les cheveux, et répondit :

- M-Merci, Chrome.

La Gardienne de la Brume rougit mais hocha la tête. Soudain tous sursautèrent à par les deux combattants quand une voix aigüe et chaleureuse se fit entendre.

- Ala ! Vous êtes déjà tous là ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le couple Sawada, qui venait d'arriver. Au loin, Tsuyoshi, qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin, était en train d'observer les marches du Sanctuaire en se frottant la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il grommelait sous sa barbe, alors que Iemitsu lui tapotait gentiment le dos, et que Nana venait vers eux, ignorant les dégâts et le combat sauvage pour les saluer. Lal et Colonnello, qui, après la course avaient fait demi tour pour retrouver la famille étaient maintenant avec les deux hommes, l'une soupirante et l'autre souriant bêtement.

- Vous avez dû faire vite. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Il y eu des regards échangés, un peu mal à l'aise, avant que Kyoko ne dise doucement :

- On prépare un talisman pour Tsuna-kun.

Les yeux de Nana s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de s'adoucir. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant chaleureusement. Et elle s'inclina.

- Merci tout le monde, de prendre tellement soin de Tsu-kun. Merci infiniment…

Haru secoua la tête, et rectifia.

- Non madame… C'est plutôt… Tsuna-san qui prend soin de nous… Nous…

Cette fois ce fut le père qui, tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme, les remercia.

- Vous êtes à ses côtés, et c'est ce qu'il faut. Merci.

Il y eu un autre silence, mais celui-ci était calme. Agréable. Tsuyoshi s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule, gagnant un vrai sourire, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Seul le bruit des tonfa et du trident qui s'entrechoquaient pouvait être entendu, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention de Nana. Sans peur, et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle s'approcha et demanda aux deux combattants avec un grand sourire :

- Vous deux, pourquoi vous vous battez ? Mu-kun ? Kyo-kun ?

Les deux ennemis loupèrent un de leur pas et perdirent l'équilibre alors que de nombreux pouffement et glapissement étaient émis. Fixant la femme avec de grands yeux éberlués, Hibari se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Mukuro, ayant déjà expérimenté le surnom quand il avait accompagné son gang chez les Sawada, se tourna vers elle, toujours souriant, mais avec une veine visiblement palpitante sur la tête.

- Kufufu… Madame Sawada… Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne PAS m'appeler ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ala ? Et pourquoi pas, Mu-kun ? Je trouve que ça te va très bien.

Mukuro serra sa prise sur son trident, mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire en face de tout ce monde contre cette femme. Chrome, sentant son agacement, approcha à petit pas. Mais elle s'arrêta avant de trouver le courage de lui parler. Nana se tourna vers elle et sourit.

- Chrome-chan ! Tu as déjà fait tes prières ? Minuit arrive, il faut les faires avant ça.

- Euh… Non… Je-

- Alors direction l'honden, le temple principal !

Elle lui prit la main, et bientôt accompagné de toute la famille, ils se rendirent au bâtiment principal. Nana et Iemitsu, les premiers, montèrent les marches, passèrent la dernière porte Shintô, la Torii, déposèrent l'argent dans le "saisen bako", l'offertoire et tirèrent la cloche, avant de claquer deux fois des mains et de se recueillir dans leurs prières.

Tous suivirent, par groupe de deux ou trois. Jusqu'à Mukuro, poussé par Nana.

- Allons, allons ! Tout bon garçon doit faire ses prières !

- Ku. Fu .FU. Et si je vous disais que je ne suis pas un bon garçon ?

- Voyons. Un ami de mon fils ne peut être que quelqu'un de bien !

Mukuro cligna plusieurs fois avant de se résigner. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette femme. Pendant qu'il "priait" au côté d'Hibari (c'était le seul qui restait…), Tsuyoshi fit une remarque sur le sanctuaire.

- Mais c'est bizarre… Il n'y a vraiment personne. Est-ce que la prière du nouvel an est une tradition qui se perd ? Quel dommage…

- Non… Il y avait beaucoup de monde… Avant… Que l'on arrive, répondit son fils, mal à l'aise.

- À propos, fit soudain Reborn, se tournant vers Gokudera. Puisse que l'on parle de notre arrivée, Gokudera. Tu as perdu la course.

Gokudera se pétrifia, prit à revers. Reborn eu un sourire en coin. C'était clair qu'il préparait quelque chose.

- Tu as droit à un gage, viens avec moi.

Sans penser désobéir, Gokudera suivit l'hitman alors qu'il s'éloignait. Alors que presque tous se demandait ce qui se préparait, un son clair d'une cloche retentit au loin. Avant de se répéter quelques secondes plus tard. Iemitsu prit la parole.

- Ah ! Le nouvel an est proche ! Ils sonnent les 108 coups.

- Oya ? Vous faite sonner 108 coups pour la nouvelle année ?

Bizarrement, ce fut Hibari qui répondit d'une voix monotone alors que la cloche continuait à sonner régulièrement.

- Namimori possède un sanctuaire Shintô, celui dont vous venez de détruire l'entrée -regard meurtrier- mais aussi un temple bouddhiste, plus haut, à l'entré de la montagne, aux limites de la ville. C'est la religion bouddhiste qui fait sonner 108 coups, représentant les pêché des hommes, et c'est supposé purifier leur âme pour démarrer une nouvelle année.

Il y eu un silence surprit. Mukuro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et Hibari renifla dédaigneusement.

- Herbivores ignorants…

- Kufufu… Désolé, cher petit carnivore, mais je suis Italien, et peu porté sur les religions, encore moins asiatique. J'ai traversés les enfers, après tout.

Ils se lancèrent des regards meurtriers dans un silence tendu, qui fut interrompu que lorsque Reborn revint et demanda.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, akambo, répliqua Hibari en se détournant. Mukuro renifla et fit de même.

- Hmm…Fit l'Arcobaleno, avec un sourire en coin, pas naïf.

- Où est Gokudera ?

- Il finit quelque chose. Nous, on va se déplacer par… Là. On sera bien.

Sans poser de question, tous suivirent Reborn au sommet d'un escalier qui donnait sur la place des festivités de Namimori. À peine étaient-ils tous installé, certain bien malgré eux, que Gokudera apparut devant eux, essoufflé d'avoir dû courir dans l'escalier. Après qu'il ait récupéré son souffle, il leva le pouce en direction de Reborn, et pantela, la buée se formant à chacun de ses souffles :

- C'est… Prêt… Reborn-san.

- Parfait.

Gokudera s'installa alors à son tour, et tous attendirent ce qui était prêt, quoi que ce soit. La cloche continuait de sonner, chassant les pêchés des humains, laissant cette nuit aussi pur que le cristal. Presque malgré eux, tous se détendirent et ils profitèrent simplement de ce quasi-silence apaisant. Outre la cloche, ou pouvait entendre les bruits assourdis de la ville, quelques voitures, quelques rires.

Et puis, après ce qui parut être une éternité, la cloche s'arrêta. On était dans la nouvelle année. Reborn, avec un Léon-poussoir dans la main, enclencha un mécanisme. Presque aussitôt, ils entendirent un sifflement aigu monter, monter, presque disparaitre avant d'exploser en milles couleurs.

- OUAH !

- OH !

- EXTRÊME !

- SUPERBE !

Alors que d'autres fusées s'envolaient dans le ciel sans nuages, éclairant la nuit sombre et calme, chacun, à leur manière apprécièrent le moment. Même Hibari, qui avait fait l'effort de ne finalement pas battre ce troupeau à mort pour leurs actions. Il ne s'éclipsa même pas avant la fin, prenant une excuse dans le fait qu'il devait les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas plus de dégâts. Même s'il devait s'avouer que leur compagnie n'était pas si désagréable, quand ils ne cassaient rien, et quand ils ne parlaient pas, c'est-à-dire, très rarement.

Même Chrome, Ken et Chikusa se détendirent. Eux qui, pour la première fois de leur vie, pouvaient simplement se détendre et profiter de quelque chose qu'on ne leur avait encore jamais offert. De l'amitié, de la compagnie. C'était nouveau, dérangeant mais aussi agréable, et ça les réchauffait.

Même Mukuro, heureux de voir que son gang, qu'il considérait plus que de simples subordonnés, étaient à l'aise. Que sa chère Chrome semblait simplement heureuse en la compagnie de ses amies. C'est pour ça qu'il décida, pour une fois, de laisser ces mafieux tranquille. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il leur fasse confiance. Mais ils agissaient différemment que tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré et combattu. Ça le déconcertait, l'intriguait. Alors, pour son groupe, il leur accorda le bénéfice du doute.

Machinalement, alors qu'Hibari observait les feux d'artifices, il caressa la mèche qu'on lui avait coupée. Au même moment, Mukuro leva la tête plus haut, vers le ciel étoilé, ses yeux rouges et bleu luisant étrangement. Lors du final du spectacle pyrotechnique, toutes les pensées se dirigèrent d'elles mêmes vers la personne qui adorait tellement les feux d'artifice.

N'y tenant plus, Haru se leva brusquement, et sous les regards surprit des autres, mit ses mains en forme d'entonnoir, et se mit à hurler :

- BONNE ANNÉE, TSUNA-SAAAAAN ! !

Légèrement essoufflé, mais fière d'elle, elle mit ses mains sur les hanches. Aussitôt, Gokudera la gronda.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Comme si Juudaime pouvait t'entendre, femme folle !

- Ha-hi ! On ne sait jamais ! Je suis sûr que lui entendra mon cri du cœur ! C'est sûr qu'un type aussi stupide que TOI ne peux pas faire ça !

- QUOOOI ?

Et la soirée se finit sur cette bagarre, Yamamoto retenant Gokudera, alors qu'un nouveau concours fut lancé, celui qui crierait le plus fort ses vœux de bonne années.

Ryohei fut le grand vainqueur de cette "idiotie de compétition-pyon" comme la décrivait Ken.

- Mais pourquoi tu participes alors ? Sale chien stupide !

- Toi l'abruti aux explosifs bon qu'à faire des petits pétards, ferme là-pyon !

- Ahahah !

- LA FERME STUPIDE JOUEUR DE BASEBALL !

…

Hibari menaça de les battre tous s'ils ne se calmaient pas. Reborn l'arrêta en souriant. Et même toutes les techniques de séductions ou de chantages ne purent obliger Mukuro ou Lal à participer cette fois.

* * *

Personne ne le savait, mais à ce moment là, Tsuna n'était pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Gisant sans vie sur le sol, il était secoué doucement, mais de plus en plus frénétiquement par une Ombre qui commençait à paniquer.

- Oy, petit… Petit ! Réveille-toi !

Inutile, pas la moindre réaction de la part du gamin. L'Ombre respira profondément. Regardant la salle complètement sens-dessus-dessous, l'adolescent évanoui dans ses bras et l'absence, malgré le foutoir, de trace de lutte, il ne pouvait se demander qu'une seule chose.

_"Mais que s'est-il passé pendant le temps où j'étais partit ?"_

_

* * *

_

-w-

Et oui, la pause est terminée ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	14. Fuite et Repos

Bonjour bonjour !

TT_TT

Désolée, désolée pour le retard ! C'est totalement de ma faute ! Je n'avais pas prévu le coup, et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir…

Il y avait la Japan expo ce week-end à Paris. J'y suis allé ! XD Et c'était franchement gé-ni-al.

Mais…

Je n'avais pas de connexion internet ! Et comme j'y suis allé les trois jours… Je n'étais pas en ligne Vendredi…

Voilà la raison de mon retard ! ^^'

Je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses, et espère que vous allez apprécier d'autant plus ce chapitre où l'on retrouve Tsuna ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Fuite et Repos**

Quand Tsuna raccrocha, il resta un long moment à contempler le téléphone. Il l'observa, l'observa et l'observa, visiblement déchiré par une puissante envie de rappeler immédiatement sa famille, d'être avec eux, enfin. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne le devait pas.

Il sursauta quand on posa une main sur son épaule. Tsuna se retourna pour rencontrer deux yeux profonds qui le regardaient. Il hocha la tête, et tendit le téléphone. Sans un mot, l'homme le prit et repartit dans se rassoir dans un coin de la pièce. Tsuna se retourna et s'adossa au mur, remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton, laissant simplement dépasser les yeux.

Il observa la maison où ils avaient trouvé refuge. C'était un simple chalet en bois, fait d'une seule pièce. Ce qui leur servait de chambre était à l'étage, qui était séparé du rez-de-chaussée par une mezzanine. Il y avait une cheminée qui diffusait une chaleur agréable dans toute la petite maison, et une simple table en bois. Ce qui servait de salle de bain était en dessous de l'escalier, et la cuisine était isolée par un simple comptoir, qui contenait le peu de vaisselle qu'ils possédaient.

L'homme avait dit à Tsuna que s'était une des retraites que l'homme avait prévu, au cas où… Il n'avait pas précisez ce qu'il craignait. Et Tsuna n'était alors pas en état de s'en inquiéter. Il avait un toit et en était simplement reconnaissant.

Il était tombé malade, plutôt sérieusement lors de leur fuite. Tout c'était passé comme prévu, ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser à la tombée de la nuit aussi discrètement que possible. Quand Tsuna s'était étonné de l'absence de sentinelle, l'homme n'avait rien répondu, ni fait le moindre geste. Mais Tsuna avait immédiatement comprit le destin funeste qui les avait frappé. Il n'avait alors plus posé de question, et s'était borné à suivre son guide, essayant de l'imiter dans ses gestes.

Il savait que son geôlier était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais c'est seulement en l'observant pendant leur fuite qu'il comprit à quel point il était encore loin du compte. Cet homme ne marchait pas, il glissait. Il se fondait dans le paysage avec une aisance surnaturelle, et la précarité de sa situation lui sautait alors aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'en sortir seul.

Quand l'homme jugea qu'ils étaient assez loin de la base ennemie, ils s'arrêtèrent cinq minutes, seulement le temps de mettre les vêtements chaud qu'il avait préparé pour eux deux. Tsuna était déjà bleu, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de vent, mais la neige et le froid glaciale de la nuit était largement suffisant pour le geler sur place. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements avec soulagement, et avait murmuré quelques mots de remerciement. L'homme avait hoché la tête, et ils étaient repartit.

Il semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, bataillant avec la neige et les embûches du chemin, quand le vent se leva. L'homme s'était arrêté quelques secondes avant de jurer entre ses dents. Tsuna n'eu pas besoin d'explication, il l'avait senti lui aussi.

Une tempête de neige arrivait droit sur eux.

* * *

Ils avaient marché, marché, marché sous le vent glacial, se battant pour simplement rester debout. La neige et le vent les aveuglaient, et Tsuna ne savait pas comment l'homme pouvait savoir où il allait. Mais il n'était déjà plus en état de s'inquiéter. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient certes chauds, mais pas assez pour les isoler efficacement d'une tempête de neige. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la silhouette floue de l'homme devant lui.

Il ne devait pas ralentir, il ne devait pas gêner l'homme. C'était les seules pensées qui tournaient en une boucle infernale dans sa tête en fusion. Les seules pensées qui le faisaient avancer alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était se coucher et dormir, dormir, enfin dormir et tout oublier.

Tsuna se battit contre sa fièvre jusqu'à l'aube, quand, par chance ou par pitié, la tempête commença à faiblir pour disparaitre. Quand le soleil se leva, l'éblouissant de ses rayons qui se reflétaient sur la neige trop blanche, le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le spectacle était magnifique. Et il avait toujours adoré la neige.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

L'Ombre était en train de chercher dans son sac les lunettes protectrice pour lui et le gamin quand il entendit un bruit de chute étouffée. Il se retourna pour trouver la forme gisante du gamin. Pestant, il se précipita, et le retourna.

Le gosse semblait énormément souffrir. Il avait la respiration sifflante, et son visage était d'une grande pâleur, avec pourtant ses joues d'un rouge vermeil. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour enlever son gant et mettre sa main sur son front avant de la retirer. Il était brûlant.

Il était contrarié, et en même temps, sincèrement impressionné. Il connaissait l'état de faiblesse du garçon, et même les trois jours de récupérations n'avaient pas pu effacer deux mois de maltraitance. Mais le garçon ne s'était pas plaint, jamais. Et depuis combien de temps avait-il cette fièvre ? Malgré ça, il avait continué sans un mot, pendant toute la nuit, sans un seul moment de repos.

Il installa le garçon sur son dos, et l'attacha, pour qu'il puisse avoir ses mains de libres, sans que le garçon ne risque de tomber. Heureusement, grâce à cette persévérance du gamin, ils étaient bien plus près de leur objectif qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu.

Il repartit.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, et il s'occupa aussitôt du gamin. Il l'installa dans l'unique lit à l'étage, le borda avec plusieurs couvertures avant d'aller allumer un bon feu. Il mit ensuite en route le gaz de ce chalet, vérifia que les tuyaux d'alimentation en eau n'étaient pas gelés. Il chassa quelques animaux de la réserve de bois avant de ramener plusieurs brassés pour entretenir le feu. Et il remonta voir le gamin.

Il était en sueur, et la fièvre avait encore augmenté. Commençant à s'inquiéter, l'homme prépara une bassine d'eau froide, et installa un gant humide sur le front. Il alla ensuite fouiller dans sa boite de secours pour trouver un remède qui casse la montée de fièvre. Il prit une pilule de ce qui avait le plus de chance de marcher, remplit un verre d'eau et lui fit avaler le tout.

Le gamin s'étrangla un peu avant de replonger dans le délire de sa fièvre. Ayant fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il redescendit pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer et se préparer une soupe. Il n'avait pas autre chose pour lui, et le gamin ne pouvait pas avaler plus. En attendant que l'eau se mette à bouillir, il alla se faire couler un bain, et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec l'intention de réfléchir sur leur situation.

Il avait sous-estimé les conditions météorologiques de cette région. En montagne, et en hiver, ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure époque pour faire de la randonné… Autant la tempête d'hier avait dû supprimer les rares traces qu'ils avaient dû laisser, autant la vitesse à laquelle elle était apparut le laissait inquiet. Sans parler de son comparse de mauvaise fortune, même lui aurait dû mal à survivre à plusieurs incidents de ce genre. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient eu la chance qu'il connaisse l'existence de ce chalet. Mais dans une région déserte…

Et puis il avait le gamin. Autant il savait que le plus simple était d'abandonner le gamin à son sort, autant il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. La vie n'était jamais une chose simple, après tout. Et quelle aurait été l'utilité de le sauver si c'était pour le laisser tomber après ?

Il entendit alors un petit cri, qui se transforma en une quinte de toux avant d'évoluer en gémissement plaintifs. Il se précipita à l'étage. Le _ragazzo_ était en train de s'agiter dans son sommeil, et des flots de larmes coulaient de son visage effrayé. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, sûrement empiré par sa fièvre. Par une habitude maintenant bien prise, il caressa gentiment la chevelure du garçon en fredonnant la berceuse.

Le résultat fut immédiat. Il se calma aussitôt, et la tête se tourna du côté où était la main, cherchant le contact rassurant. Le gant de toilette tomba du front, mais l'homme était trop choqué par la soudaine paix qui était descendu sur le malade, au simple contact entre eux. Il comprit alors la totale confiance que ce garçon avait en lui, et un sentiment amer monta en lui. Il ne comprenait pas cette confiance aveugle, alors qu'il était un des principaux coupables de l'état du garçon.

Il entendit à ce moment le bruit de l'eau qui s'était mis à bouillir. Il réinstalla le gant, et des yeux embués papillonnèrent. Il s'immobilisa, et entendit un souffle rauque :

- O…Ji-san…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir, les mots passèrent ses lèvres. En essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur les joues rouges, il murmura doucement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

L'adolescent eut un faible sourire, et se rendormit aussitôt. L'homme resta quelques secondes à ses côtés avant de se souvenir de son repas, et repartit. Il arrêta le bain de couler, et versa la soupe asséché dans la casserole. Il remua sans y faire attention, baissa le feu pour laisser mijoter, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, et de se glisser dans l'eau chaude à souhait avec un soupir de bien-être.

Il s'autorisa un instant de détente complet avant que ses pensées ne se dirigent d'elles même vers le malade au dessus lui. Il grogna et s'immergea entièrement dans la baignoire.

Il devenait vraiment trop doux… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Mais, à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune garçon pâle et terrorisé, il voyait une forme à ses côté. Bien plus jeune, avec les cheveux aussi noir que les siens, et les yeux-

Il se redressa soudainement, et se jeta de l'eau au visage. Il resta ainsi, les mains à plat sur sa figure. De telles pensées sont inutiles. Elles sont _inutiles_.

Il sortit sans un bruit.

Une fois propre et sec, habillé de nouveau vêtements, il prépara un bol de soupe, et le grimpa à l'étage. Son malade était toujours aussi mal, mais son état ne semblait pas s'être détérioré. C'était déjà ça. Il redressa le gamin, et, là aussi par une habitude bien prise, l'installa contre lui pour pouvoir le nourrir sans qu'il ne s'étouffe ou qu'il ne tombe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le soignait ainsi, et l'enfant, de lui-même trouva sa position contre la poitrine de son gardien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L'Ombre lui ordonna doucement.

- Mange.

Tsuna frissonna. C'était toujours cette voix basse, et chantante. Rassurante. Sans une seconde pensée, il ouvrit la bouche et se laissa faire. L'homme, avec une patience infinie lui fit boire toute l'assiette avant de le réinstaller. Tsuna le regardait avec ses yeux toujours voilé par la fièvre. Mais il trouva la force de sourire de nouveau, et de croasser un faible "Merci…".

Il ne pu s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui était unique, et l'attirait inévitablement. Il sourit. Lui caressa la tête.

- De rien. Rétabli-toi vite.

Tsuna hocha paresseusement la tête avant de replonger dans le sommeil. L'homme l'observa, l'expression indéchiffrable avant de redescendre pour se nourrir. Il mangea rapidement, remit quelques bûches dans la cheminée pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas. Une dernière fois, il remonta et installa un lit de camp. Il se coucha tout habillé, et s'endormit sans chercher le sommeil.

* * *

Il était brûlant.

Il faisait chaud.

Si chaud.

Il était malade.

Son univers se réduisait à la chaleur et au sang qui battait à ses tempes douloureusement, comme si un batteur existait dans sa tête.

Il avait soif.

Si soif.

Sa gorge était tellement douloureuse, et desséchée…

Il en avait assez.

Il voulait que ça cesse.

Il voulait que ça cesse.

Il voulait que ça cesse.

Il voulait-

_**L. ..el…**_

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit que le noir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais sa vue ne s'améliora pas. Il avait toujours aussi chaud, se sentait toujours aussi malade. Mais il trouva la force de se redresser avant de se lever.

Il avait entendu quelque chose. Il tourna doucement sur lui-même, pour ne pas perdre son équilibre déjà précaire. Tremblant, il observait les environs, sans rien distinguer.

_**Le Ciel…**_

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un seul coup. La voix avait été, cette fois d'une clarté incroyable. Tout comme la Flamme du Ciel qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle flottait en l'air, à la hauteur de sa poitrine et avait simplement la taille d'un poing. Quand Tsuna s'approcha, Elle vacilla, comme si elle avait peur de lui. Il recula la main, un peu désappointé, sans comprendre pourquoi.

_**Le Ciel…**_

Il tressaillit. Il aurait juré que la voix venait de…

_**Le Ci… …**_

La Flamme devint de plus en plus floue. Tsuna sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Il vit vaguement la Flamme se mettre à pulser, comme si elle s'affolait, voulant qu'il reste avec Elle. Mais il était trop fatigué… Et jamais l'inconscience ne lui paru si alléchant.

Il replongea dans son état de faiblesse, dévoré par sa fièvre et sa souffrance.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla cette fois, il était dans un lit, avec plusieurs couvertures, et trempé de la tête au pied. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer la silhouette de l'homme, en train de dormir sur une chaise.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, et la fenêtre en face de lui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'information, mis à part qu'il faisait jour, et que la tempête avait dû finir par se terminer. Il se souvenait vaguement s'être réveillé plusieurs fois, mais sans grand détails. Il se força à se mettre sur ses coudes, et gémit en bougeant ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité et la fatigue.

Il n'avait pas été très bruyant, mais son simple gémissement suffit à réveiller son gardien, qui se leva aussitôt et l'aida à se redresser. Il murmura un mot de remerciement avant de se mettre à tousser, la gorge sèche. Il trouva aussitôt ses mains tenant un verre d'eau agréablement fraîche. Il hocha la tête et s'abreuva doucement. Le liquide dans sa gorge irrité lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet, et il retrouva enfin tous ses esprits.

- O-Où, réussit-il à croasser avant de se tenir la gorge difficilement.

- En sécurité.

Tsuna acquiesça, reconnaissant à l'homme de lui répondre.

- Tu peux te lever ?

Tsuna resta immobile. Il ne savait pas. Mais il se tourna dans le lit et essaya. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais finit par trouver la force de se redresser et de s'assoir. Il soupira, soulagé. L'homme lui tendit alors quelque chose. Quand Tsuna regarda de plus prêt, il remarqua que c'était les deux boites armes du Ciel. Il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant toujours pas assez confiance en sa voix pour vocaliser ce qu'il voulait savoir.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Elles n'arrêtaient pas de gigoter la nuit dernière.

- Les deux ? Réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Hochement de tête. Tsuna les prit, curieux. Il savait que l'une d'entre elles contenait Natsu, qui avait dû s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais c'était la première fois que l'autre réagissait aussi. Il se rassit sur le lit, et observa la boite inconnue. Elle ne bougeait plus, maintenant.

Sans se soucier du regard scrutateur de l'homme, il ouvrit la première boite, et gratifia Natsu de quelques caresses. L'homme, intérieurement, était toujours aussi fasciné par ce phénomène. Il trouvait ça, et on peut le comprendre, totalement incroyable.

Ensuite, Tsuna essaya d'ouvrir l'autre boite. Les deux personnes retinrent leur souffle, mais la boite resta totalement immobile. Déçu, Tsuna releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, qu'il aurait juré railleur de l'homme, avant que ce dernier ne se lève, et ne lui propose de descendre. Tsuna acquiesça, mais dû tout de même prendre appuie sur lui pour arriver sans encombre en bas des escaliers.

Il s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement et se détendit alors que l'autre remontait pour redescendre avec la deuxième chaise et une couverture. Il l'installa sur les épaules du plus jeune qui l'ajusta avec un frisson, avant de retourner vers la cuisine. Il apporta deux assiettes, des plats plus consistants que les repas léger qu'avaient été forcé de prendre Tsuna. L'odeur appétissante réveilla son estomac qui fit connaitre sa présence par un sourd gargouillement.

Tsuna devint rouge, cette fois d'embrassement, alors que l'homme continuait sans prendre en compte l'interruption. Mais il avait un sourire en coin, qui n'échappa pas à Tsuna. Décidément… Cet homme lui rappelait de plus en plus Reborn…

Il murmura un sourd "Bon appétit" tandis que l'autre hochait simplement la tête, avant de commencer à manger. Ou du moins d'essayer. Il ne s'était jamais servi d'autre couvert que ses baguettes. Enfin, si une fois. Reborn avait demandé à sa mère de préparer un plat Italien, et il avait exigé de Tsuna qu'il mange avec des couverts occidentaux.

À la fin du repas, Reborn jura de ne plus demander autre chose que des plats asiatiques tant qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé de cette maladresse qui était la sienne, et fit nettoyer les murs et les sols par Tsuna. Inutile de dire que le reste de la journée avait été un enfer pour le pauvre boss en apprentissage.

Il avait donc un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé des fourchettes et des couteaux. Il darda un regard rancunier aux couverts étrangers. Il ne sentit pas le regard à la fois curieux et amusé de l'homme. Il soupira, pris son courage à deux mains et essaya.

C'était une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Que se soit dans un combat à mort, ou dans un combat contre des couverts.

Ironiquement, il semblait être sincèrement plus doué dans les combats à mort que dans le domptage de couverts récalcitrant.

L'Ombre, heureusement, ne quittait pas des yeux ce que le jeune homme faisait, ou plutôt ce qu'il essayait de faire. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris, et pu éviter sans problème la fourchette volante allant dans sa direction. Elle se planta dans le mur en bois, et le bruit qu'elle fit en vibrant résonna longtemps dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

L'homme ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'était pas en colère, et ça l'étonnait lui-même. Non, il n'était pas en colère, mais c'était pire. Il avait une furieuse envie de rire, et devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester aussi impassible que possible. Tsuna, lui, ne savait pas où se mettre. Il aurait donné vraiment n'importe quoi pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale sur le champ.

Quand enfin il osa relever la tête pour s'excuser, il rencontra un visage neutre, mais des yeux rieurs. Son rougissement augmenta encore, pouvant rendre jaloux une cerise bien mûre, et il rabaissa la tête précipitamment en gémissant. Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit le raclement de la chaise, et les bruits de pas presque silencieux s'éloigner. Il tressaillit en entendant la fourchette être extraite d'un coup du mur. Il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant rien de plus que s'évanouir dans l'instant. Sa gêne était vraiment insupportable.

- Utilise plus la force de tes poignets et de tes bras plutôt que celle de tes épaules. Ça sera sûrement plus efficace.

Un léger tintement suivit cette phrase, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Tsuna. Sa fourchette lui avait été rendue, et il avait eu droit à un conseil ! Pas de coup de pied dévastateur ou de tape meurtrière sur le crâne…

Finalement, il ne ressemblait pas autant que ça à Reborn…

Décidé, il essaya. Il surveilla le moindre de ses gestes. L'homme le vit regarder son coude, le baisser, pour le relever de nouveau, mais pas à la même hauteur. Tout en mangeant, il observa discrètement de plus prêt, sa curiosité piqué au vif. Sa main, qui avant tenait la fourchette comme on empoigne une main, avait modifié sa tenue, presque d'elle-même. Son couteau ne forçait plus comme un forcené mais commençait à se débrouiller.

C'était encore loin d'être des mouvements naturels, mais c'était déjà mieux que ceux désordonnés du début. Il s'étonna de cette vitesse d'adaptation. Il avait remarqué que le gamin lançait de curieux regard de son côté, pour voir comment il fallait faire, mais il restait étonné.

Il capta alors un grommellement qui le surprit assez pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements.

- Pourquoi Reborn ne m'a pas tout simplement dit ça au lieu de se borner à me frapper…

L'homme reposa le morceau de viande qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler avant de demander sans pouvoir le contrôler :

- Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois ?

La rougeur qui attaqua les oreilles de son pauvre convive lui répondit assez clairement.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence agréable, que les deux personnes avaient mutuellement décidé de respecter.

* * *

Voici un petit chapitre qui informe certain sur la fuite de Tsuna ! J'espère que vous aimez ! ^^

À la prochaine !


	15. De L'Autre Côté Du Fil

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Mais avant tout…

XDDDDD

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! Plus de 100 ! C'est merveilleux ! TTvTT

Merci infiniment à (dans l'ordre des commentaires) :

**Kitty Purple, Cyclamen, Miharu Shizuka, kyle53, Pamplelune d'Agrumes, Tsuni-kun, Aphidas du Phoenix, Sweet Marimo-chan, niemand-ist-da, yaifan23, luciole eteinte, inukag9, Valk, azuu888, freyandchris, phophoo, tagadatsointsoin, Lulubell Alynn, Aube Crepusculaire, gotika, masaari, PetiteSaki, Door, akira dokuro, Koko-chan, Akira.**

Pour avoir prit le temps de mettre un petit mot sur mon histoire !

Merci aussi à (toujours dans l'ordre des commentaires) :

**Raikiri29, kyle53, tsuni-kun, manion-chan, YumeNoharu, deastroy-note, NarutoDémon, klaine, Orochi et Marimo-chan.**

Qui eux aussi ont prit le temps d'exprimer leurs avis sur mon travail !

OUAH ! ! ! *v*

Ça fait un paquet de monde ! XD

Merci mille fois à toutes ces personnes. Merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori, ou qui on mit une alerte. Et bien sûr, merci à tout ces anonymes qui lisent régulièrement mes œuvres et qui me sont fidèles !

_*** ~ MERCI ~ ***_

Et pour vous montrer proprement ma reconnaissance, voici une récompense !

Je publie une nouvelle fic, intitulée : **Le Fantôme de Namimori.**

C'est une fic AU, dont le couple principal est (bien entendu) All27. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus longtemps. Vous pouvez facilement trouver le résumé sur mon profile. Je vous invite tous à y faire un tour ! XD

Et oui. Je fais en plus ma pub. -w-

Bon ! Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre suivant du premier volet de "Vongola Decimo", "La Raison".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : De L'Autre Côté Du Fil**

Tsuna apprit un peu plus tard qu'il était resté en proie à sa fièvre pendant une semaine entière. Et il mit encore quelques jours à se remettre complètement. Il était reconnaissant à l'homme d'avoir prit la peine de le soigner, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais il n'était pas dans l'esprit de se poser ce genre de question.

Il avait beau être "libre", ou du moins, libéré de ses tortionnaires, il n'en restait pas moins seul, et isolé. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait, s'il rentrait un jour chez lui. Et noël venait de passer. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, son esprit voyageait vers les siens, et se teintait d'une mélancolie désespérée. Ce qui le torturait maintenant, c'était de penser qu'ils devaient le croire mort. Sa mère devait être désespérée. Et ses amis… Comment avaient-ils vécu tout ça ? Il espérait que Gokudera ne se sente pas trop coupable, sans trop y croire.

Son humeur ne passa bien sûr pas inaperçu aux yeux d'aigle de son gardien, ni la cause. Il y réfléchit de son côté pendant plusieurs heures, et mit un moment avant d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin par un réseau personnel et sécurisé. Mais il finit par avoir un téléphone satellitaire dit "fantôme", car impossible à tracer.

Ce n'était pas tant ses anciens employeurs, qui devaient les chercher, que les Vongola qu'il craignait. Il doutait que les Vongola l'accueil les bras grands ouverts même s'il leur rapportait leur précieux héritier. Il s'était enquit de la situation, et savait qu'ils avaient organisé des recherches mondiales, et que le manque d'indices les rendaient fou de rage. Étant l'un des principaux coupable de leur agacement, il souhaitait les éviter le plus possible.

Et c'était une sage décision.

D'un autre côté, il savait que le gamin avait envi, avait besoin de rassurer sa famille, maintenant qu'il était libre. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté une nouvelle fois de l'aider. La veille de la nouvelle année, il lui tendit le téléphone.

Au début, Tsuna avait eu du mal à y croire. Il avait regardé plusieurs fois le téléphone et le visage de son gardien avant d'être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour demander pourquoi, avant de se reprendre au dernier moment. Il la referma avant de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et de souffler :

- Merci.

L'homme avait hoché la tête, et avait ajouté :

- Tu ne dis rien sur notre position, ou sur cet endroit. Tu ne dis rien sur moi qui puisse me décrire d'une quelconque manière. S'ils ne posent pas la question, tu n'abordes pas le sujet. D'accord ?

- Oui…

- Ce téléphone à été modifié, on ne peut normalement pas nous retrouver d'une quelconque manière. Mais je me méfis des Vongola. Ne reste pas trop longtemps. Je serais dehors.

Il partit sans dire un mot. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, et ce que le gamin n'avait pas besoin de savoir, c'était qu'il avait prit le temps de rajouter quelques modification sur le téléphone de lui-même. Comme rajouter un micro. Il pouvait comme ça entendre toute la conversation sans que le garçon ne se doute de rien.

Il sortit se mettre à l'abri du vent dans la réserve de bois, avec un écouteur dans les oreilles. Il entendit un numéro être composé. Il n'y eut que quelques sonneries avant qu'une douce voix féminine n'annonce :

_- Allô, Famille Sawada ?_

Le cœur de Tsuna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa mère…

- Ka-san ?

Ils entendirent un cri étranglé dans le téléphone, et la voix répéter frénétiquement :

_- Tsu-kun ! Tsu-kun, c'est toi ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Tsu-kun !_

- Ka-san… Oui c'est moi… je-

Mais Tsuna fut de nouveau coupé par la voix pleine d'émotion.

_- Tsu-kun !_

- Oui, je-

_- Tsu-kun ! ! !_

Entendre la voix de la mère de la personne qu'il avait enlevée était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça. Il n'en avait jamais eu ni besoin, ni l'occasion. L'Ombre pensa alors aux familles de ses victimes, se demandant si elles avaient elles aussi espéré avoir des nouvelles, prié pour qu'un miracle arrive. En vain.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix enfantine, qui pourtant était d'un sérieux étonnant.

_- Tsuna ?_

Avant même que le gamin ne le dise, il avait deviné le nom du propriétaire de la voix, et s'était tendu, un long frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

- Hein ? Re-Reborn ?

Tsuna n'était pas vraiment sûr des émotions qui le traversèrent à ce moment là. La joie des retrouvailles, certes, mais aussi de la peur. Il comprit alors que même avec des milliers de kilomètres entre eux, il craignait toujours la colère de son tuteur.

Était-il furieux que Tsuna est été si faible et qu'il se soit fait kidnapper ? Qu'allait-il lui faire subir comme torture ?

Alors que l'imagination de Tsuna devenait de plus en plus sauvage et morbide, Reborn reprit la parole, le calmant sur le champ.

_- Qui d'autre, Baka-Tsuna ?_

Il eu un long soupir. À la fois de soulagement et d'agacement. Le ton de Reborn lui disait bien que l'autre était soulagé de le savoir en vie. Mais il restait énervé d'être, malgré tout ça, encore appelé par ce surnom dégradant. Il grommela.

- C'est bien Reborn…

L'Ombre se surprit à sourire. L'exaspération du jeune adolescent n'était pas feinte. Soudain, son oreille explosa, et il grinça des dents.

_- Juudaime/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun/Sawada ! ! !_

Surprit, Tsuna cria en éloignant le combiné de son oreille. Mais il le rapprocha presque aussitôt, après avoir prit tout de même le temps de se frotter son côté douloureux. Il demanda, anxieux :

- Les gars ? Gokudera-kun ? Yamamoto ?

Aussitôt deux voix joyeuses répondirent, gonflant le cœur de Tsuna.

_- Juudaime ! Je suis si heureux !_

_- Tsuna ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre, tu sais !_

Il eu un triste sourire. Oui, il savait. Il partageait ce sentiment. Pleinement.

- Oui… Oui, je sais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Ce n'est pas le Nouvel An ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre famille ?

_- Baka-Tsuna. Ils sont avec leur Famiglia._

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Reborn !

Les émotions se bousculaient de nouveau, étourdissant Tsuna. La joie, la peur, la reconnaissance. L'énervement contre les habituelles excuses de Reborn. D'autres voix, plus aigues se firent entendre.

_- Ha-hi ! Haru est ici aussi, Tsuna-san !_

_- On est là aussi, Tsuna-kun !_

Étourdit, Tsuna répéta.

- Ha-Haru ? Kyoko-chan ? Mais alors… Onii-san…

_- EXTRÊMEMENT PRÉSENT SAWADA !_

- A-ah… Oui… J'entends ça… Grinça le jeune boss, se frottant de nouveau l'oreille. De son côté, l'Ombre pestait contre les amis bruyant que pouvait avoir sa charge. Quand cette dernière continua.

- Ah ! J'y pense. Euh… K-Kyoko-chan…

_- O-Oui, Tsuna-kun ?_

- Je… Enfin…

Tsuna s'interrompit. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il se sentait coupable. Il lui avait dit qu'il en prendrait soin, et pourtant… Il se lança.

- Je suis désolé !

_- P-Pardon ?_

- Kyoko-chan… Je suis désolé… J'ai perdu le talisman que tu m'avais fait, alors que je t'avais dit que j'en prendrais soin… Je suis désolé.

Il ferma les yeux, près à tout. L'Ombre se frappa la tête du plat de la main. Pourquoi diable ce gamin se souciait encore de ce truc ? Il savait maintenant que c'était un cadeau, mais tout de même. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter pour ça ? Apparemment ceux au bout du fil devaient penser pareil, car la fille avait une voix blanche, neutre. Elle non plus ne savait pas quoi en penser.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tsuna… Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Tsuna sentit le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas retenir s'échapper de ses poumons. Il se mit à sourire, sincèrement soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas en colère qu'il ait perdu son précieux cadeau.

- Ouf… Merci Kyoko-chan ! Je suis soulagé, ça m'inquiétait.

_- Baka-Tsuna._

_- _Reborn ! Brailla Tsuna, furieux.

Il secoua la tête. C'était important pour lui ! Pourquoi il le traitait de stupide ? L'Ombre essayait lui de retenir un rire moqueur. Il ne fallait pas que Tsuna l'entende. Et puis…

_- Tsuna-san ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Tsuna reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix agitée d'Haru.

- Hein ? Oh oui. Je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, tous.

_- Non, Juudaime !_ _C'est de ma faute si vous avez été capturé ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, Juudaime ! Je-_

- Gokudera-kun ! Calme-toi ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! S'insurgea Tsuna.

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça, Tsuna ! On était censé te protéger, et on a échoué…_

Tsuna serra le poing en soupirant. Il l'avait venu venir. Il avait eu raison en s'inquiétant pour ses amis, que la culpabilité dévorait visiblement… Il chercha dans sa tête, choisissant précieusement ses mots pour leur remonter le moral. C'était un exercice qu'il pensait ne pas maitriser parfaitement, étant le plus souvent celui dont il fallait remonter le moral.

Mais il connaissait ses amis. Il les connaissait vraiment bien. Et il n'avait pas conscience de son propre pouvoir d'apaisement sur les autres.

Les mots glissèrent soudain sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse trop, son ton s'adoucissant, tout en étant sûr de lui. Il ne leur en voulait réellement pas. Comment le pourrait-il ?

- Non, les gars, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je peux vous le jurer. Le seul à blâmer, s'il faut un coupable, c'est moi. Je n'étais pas du tout sur mes gardes, je ne faisais attention à rien. C'est ma faute. Pas la votre.

_- Mais, Juudaime… Si je ne vous avais pas laissé seul à ce moment là, vous-_

- Mais le professeur m'avait demandé à moi de transporter ces papiers, pas à vous. Et je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose. Il est… Trop fort pour vous.

L'Ombre se rengorgea presque inconsciemment avant de se reprendre. Non, il n'était pas affecté par les mots de ce gosse !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tsuna ? Tu sais qui t'as enlevé ?_

- Oui, je le connais, répondit-il. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper.

Il y eu un silence de l'autre côté. L'Ombre devina ce qui allait se passer, et ne se laissa pas prendre trois fois au même piège. Il éloigna l'oreillette. Juste à temps.

- _**QUOOIIIII ?**_

- Aah !

Malheureusement, Tsuna n'eut pas le même réflexe. Il sursauta, et le téléphone tomba par terre. Alors qu'il allait leur demander d'arrêter de hurler s'ils voulaient qu'il conserve ce qui lui restait de son oreille, son père prit la parole précipitamment.

_- Tsuna ! Écoute ! Tu ne dois pas avoir confiance en ce type !_

Prit par surprise par le ton de son père, trop sérieux pour l'image qu'il avait de lui, Tsuna demanda naïvement :

- Pourquoi ?

Il put sentir la surprise même à travers le téléphone. L'Ombre de son côté, partageait la stupeur de la famille. La réponse était tellement évidente pour lui…

Parce qu'il était un assassin.

Parce qu'il était celui qui l'avait enlevé.

Parce qu'il était impitoyable.

Tant et tant d'autre raison de se méfier de lui, apparurent dans son esprit. Mais une image s'imposa alors. Tsuna, malade dans son lit, en train de cauchemarder. La paix soudaine qui était tombé sur lui grâce à sa simple présence. Grâce à une simple caresse. Et il eu un ricanement contre la stupide naïveté de cet enfant. Sa pure confiance, si simple qui était presque suicidaire. Et pourtant, si le môme ne lui faisait pas autant confiance, se serait-il donné la peine de le sauver ? Aurait-il été aussi attiré par lui ?

Prit dans ses pensées, il faillit louper la réponse balbutiée, toute colère oubliée.

_- M-mais, enfin, Tsuna ! C'est lui qui t'as enlevé, non ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Il-_

Prit par une soudaine idée, il coupa son père. De plus, il pensait raisonnablement être l'une des seules personnes au monde à savoir ce dont l'homme était capable. Une des seules encore vivantes, du moins…

- Oh, pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, To-san. Au fait, Ka-san ?

Il savait qu'il prenait par surprise toute sa famille, mais depuis que cette pensée lui était apparue, elle le tracassait de plus en plus.

_- O-Oui ?_

- Est-ce que tu as assez à manger pour au moins trois personnes de plus ? Je sais que c'est peut-être trop demander, vu le monde qu'il semble avoir déjà dans la maison, mais…

Il pouvait presque voir sa mère cligner des yeux, réfléchissant.

_- Oh. Euh… Oui, j'avais prévu grand._

- C'est vrai ! S'exclama alors Tsuna, un poids s'évanouissant de ses épaules. Est-ce que ça ne te dérangerais pas d'accueillir d'autres personnes à la maison, pendant un bout de temps ? Tupourras les installer dans ma chambre, s'il faut.

_- Euh… Non. Ça ne pause pas de problème. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça tout à coup, Tsu-kun ?_

- Et bien, je viens d'y penser. Si c'est l'hiver, il doit faire froid dehors, non ? Même si je ne sais pas quel temps il fait au Japon… Alors j'ai pensé à Chrome et à ses amis, Ken et Chikusa. S'ils sont encore à Kokuyo Land, dans cette vieille bâtisse prête à s'écrouler, ils doivent avoir froid. Tu crois qu'ils pourraient venir à la maison ce soir ? Ça ne poserait pas de problème, Reborn ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et l'inquiétude le reprit. Peut-être que Reborn ne le voudrait pas… Il n'avait peut-être pas assez confiance en Ken et Chikusa… C'était vrai que ces deux là étaient plutôt dangereux… Bon, d'accord, très dangereux. Mais il était persuadé que pour le bien de Chrome, ils se contrôleraient. Du moins… Il l'espérait…

Il puis, ce n'était pas bon pour eux de s'exclure du monde comme ça. Chrome commençait à peine à s'ouvrir à eux, mais seulement à travers les combats. Il fallait qu'ils aient autre chose pour vivre.

Jugeant que le silence était vraiment trop long, il tenta :

- Euh… Allô ? Ka-san ? Reborn ?

_- On est là, Tsuna, _soupira l'hitman en réponse_. Tu es vraiment trop gentil, ou trop bête pour ton propre bien…_

Silencieusement, l'Ombre agréa.

- Heiiiiiin ? Pourquoi ça ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, le faisant sourire et se détendre. C'était sa famille. Sa chère famille… La voix de son bras droit s'éleva alors, fière.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaime ! Moi, votre bras droit, braverais la nuit pour les ramener ici… Même s'ils ne méritent pas la gentillesse du Juudaime…_

Tsuna eu aussitôt une vision de la scène, et pâlit. Il se précipita :

- A-Attend ! Gokudera-kun !

_- Oui, Juudaime ?_

- N'y va pas seul… J'aimerais, s'ils veulent que Yamamoto et Onii-san t'accompagnent. D'accord ?

_- M-Mais… Juudaime, je suis tout à fait capable de-_

La voix était peinée, et Tsuna ferma les yeux. Il savait que Gokudera n'allait pas aimer ça, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir blessé. Là aussi, les mots de réconforts sortirent naturellement.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, Gokudera-kun… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Ken ou Chikusa apprécient l'idée de venir à la maison. Et je ne pense pas que Chrome les contredira. Et s'ils t'attaquent, je préférerais que tu ne sois pas seul.

Gokudera grogna :

_- Ils viendront, même de force._

Le cœur de Tsuna loupa un battement. Il venait de voir le titre des journaux du lendemain : "Kokuyo Land, le parc abandonné, détruit par des explosions d'origine inconnues."

- N-Non… Gokudera-kun, c'est ce que j'aimerais éviter… S'il te plait ?

Heureusement, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris la technique pour faire plier l'impulsif Tempête, pour son propre bien, d'ailleurs.

_- Juudaime ! Votre gentillesse est sans fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je mènerais cette mission à bien, même au prix de ma vie, s'il le faut !_

- Non ! G-Gokudera-kun !

Le prix de sa vie ! Il n'avait rien comprit ! ! Mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Il venait d'entendre le bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Il soupira. L'Ombre, lui secoua la tête, franchement amusé. A croire que les récits que lui faisait le gamin sur sa famille plus que spéciale n'étaient pas exagérés…

- Yamamoto ?

_- Oui ?_

- Tu peux lui prendre son manteau ? Je suis sûr qu'il l'a oublié…

Il entendit le rire de la Pluie. Son cœur se serra presque douloureusement. Dieu que ce rire lui avait manqué…

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna. Sempai et moi, on va veiller sur lui, et sur Chrome. N'est-ce pas, Sempai ?_

_- Ooh ! On va empêcher le poulpe d'être trop EXTRÊME, Sawada !_

Tsuna sourit à la réplique du Soleil. Il était au contraire sûr qu'avec Onii-san, le voyage ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos ! Soudain il entendit un claquement de main.

_- Ala ! Mais si on à de nouveaux invités, il faut préparer tout ça ! Je vais devoir remettre ma cuisine en marche !_

_- On va vous aider, Sawada-san, hein ?_

_- Oh, oui ! Haru est toujours prête pour aider !_

_- Nous aussi, Mama, on va mettre la table_.

_- Buahahah ! Lambo-san sera le premier sur les assiettes !_

_- Lambo ! Du calme !_

La gorge serrée, incapable de parler, il ferma les yeux. Les larmes étaient vraiment proches, mais il se retint. Il ne devait pas les inquiéter plus, pas maintenant. Il devait se montrer fort. Il devait y croire, pour eux.

Mais quand on n'a que seize ans, et que l'on est loin de sa famille, isolé dans un chalet de montagne dans un lieu inconnu, et dans une situation aussi dangereuse que la sienne, ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire.

* * *

Il attendit d'être sûr que plus personne autre que Reborn, et sûrement son père soient là. Il reprit, doucement, contrôlant le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Reborn… Ils sont partis ?

_- Oui._

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Mais je ne voulais pas que Ka-san entende le reste de cette conversation. Elle n'est toujours pas au courant pour la mafia, n'est-ce pas ?

_- Non._

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

_- Rien de bien spécial. Tu as été enlevé en plein jour et dans une place publique. On n'a pas pu dissimuler ce fait. Mais seul le monde de la mafia sait que ce n'est pas un enlèvement banal._

- Je vois…

Même les Vongola étaient limité par ce genre de chose… Ils ne contrôlaient pas autant les événements que Tsuna se l'était fait dire, finalement…

_- Tsuna. Tu es où._

L'Ombre se tendit. Il avait eu la promesse de ne rien dire, et même s'il ne savait pas grand chose, le gamin pouvait toujours lui désobéir. Il ne savait pas qu'il écoutait la conversation après tout. Tsuna, lui, ferma les yeux, et sourit. Il s'attendait à ce genre de question, et savait quoi répondre sans trahir son serment.

- À l'abri, Reborn.

_- Tsuna, _entendit-il Reborn soupirer_. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire._

Il hocha la tête, oubliant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir. Il répondit honnêtement.

- Oui, je l'avais bien comprit. Mais en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis. Et je ne peux pas te dire ce que je sais.

_- Pourquoi._

- Pour ma sécurité.

Il grinça des dents, sachant que Reborn n'aimerait pas cette réponse. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de l'hitman tourner. Il serait en sécurité auprès de sa famille, non ? Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les aider à le retrouver ? Pas la peine d'être un génie pour deviner la prochaine question de Reborn…

_- C'est lui qui t'as demandé de te taire, Tsuna ?_

Là aussi, sa réponse fut franche.

- Oui.

Il entendit un soupir agacé alors que son père s'inquiétait.

_- Tsuna, tu ne dois pas le croire. Tu ne connais pas cet homme._

Le jeune Vongola réfléchit sur cette affirmation. C'était vrai. Il ne savait rien de cet homme. Même pas son nom. Pourtant…

- J'en sais assez sûr lui pour lui faire confiance.

_- Confiance !_Fit Reborn, visiblement en colère_. Tu ne dois pas lui accorder ta confiance, Tsuna !_

Tsuna fronça des sourcils. Il lâcha :

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un tueur à gage ? Comme toi ? Ça veut dire que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi, Reborn ?

Il sentit qu'il venait de faire mouche quand Reborn ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait été méchant avec son tuteur qui ne lui voulait que du bien… Enfin… Partiellement du moins. Mais… Après tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui. Il soupira et se calma.

- Reborn. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que le lui fasse confiance. Mais s'il te plait, si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ais confiance en moi. Moi, je sais qu'avec lui je suis en sécurité. Je te le jure.

_- Tsuna._

- Oui, Reborn ?

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

Là, il se sentit de nouveau blêmir alors que son estomac se retournait. Des images explosèrent en lui, les aiguilles, les injections diverses, la sensation de brûlure, ou de froid glacé, ses cris qui résonnaient dans la salle, les commentaires froids, détachés, inhumains, le visage congestionné de l'homme blond, son rire de malade, son souffle, ses mains sur lui, son dégout, sa terreur. Il secoua la tête. Tremblant, il répondit, la voix étranglée.

- Je… Ils… Ils voulaient découvrir le secret de ma Flamme.

_- De… Ta Flamme ?_

Tsuna ferma les yeux, et souffla faiblement :

- … Oui…

_- Tsuna, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

L'Ombre eu envi de les frapper. Il sentait que le gamin était de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était déjà impressionné par sa résistance à tout ce qu'il avait subit, mais même le plus résistant des hommes avait sa limite. Et ce gamin… Si on continuait à lui rappeler tout ça…

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ce… C'était… -Tsuna prit une inspiration pour se calmer, et chasser ses images qui l'obsédaient nuit et jour.- Des injections. Je ne sais pas de quoi. Mais ce n'était pas… Agréable.

Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas le décrire autrement. La voix de son père contenait tellement de rage qu'elle en tremblait.

_- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ta Flamme a subit des changements ?_

- Tu veux dire… Détériorée, dans ce genre ?

_- Oui._

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas. Leurs recherches ne semblent pas avoir données grand-chose.

_- C'est déjà ça…_

Il entendit son père soupirer. Puis sa voix se fit plus autoritaire.

_- Tsuna. Tu dois nous dire où tu es !_

Tsuna serra le poing.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

_- Tsuna !_

Tsuna éleva la voix, énervé qu'ils insistent.

- Je ne sais pas où je suis, d'accord ! Et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire !

_- Tsuna. Tu as pensé que cet homme pouvais te tuer, pour être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tsuna failli lever les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il était stupide, mais tout de même. De son côté, l'Ombre se crispa. Il n'avait pas aimé le commentaire. Il le comprenait, il le comprenait même parfaitement. Mais… Ce commentaire le mettait mal à l'aise.

- … Bien sûr.

_- Alors pourquoi-_

Tsuna le coupa.

- Parce que je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Je le sens Reborn, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui, c'est tout. Il ne me fera pas de mal, s'il peut l'éviter.

_- S'il peut l'éviter ? Tsuna, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi-_

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Toujours cette question, lassante, énervante. Tsuna craqua.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la seule personne qui a eu un comportement humain à mon égard pendant ces deux mois, Reborn !

Tsuna continua, élevant le ton à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il se sentait trembler comme une feuille, mais sa voix était étrangement ferme.

- Deux mois, Reborn ! Deux mois, à attendre, à subir leurs maudites expériences, à être traité comme un rat de laboratoire ! S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais mort, ou devenu fou ! C'est le seul qui me soignait quand j'étais trop faible pour même ouvrir les yeux, c'est le seul qui se soit inquiété pour moi, assez pour m'apporter de la nourriture là où les autres m'ignoraient, c'est le seul qui m'ait offert de la chaleur humaine, en m'écoutant quand j'avais envi, quand j'avais besoin de parler, c'est lui qui m'a défendu quand on a essayé de me-

Il s'interrompit, se mordant les lèvres pour se contraindre à s'arrêter. Il en avait trop dit. La voix de son père s'éleva, plus rauque qu'a son habitude. L'ombre serrait l'écouteur entre ses doigts. Il dû prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le gamin avait confiance en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi, au contraire, il ne lui en voulait pas.

_- Quoi ? Quand ils ont voulu te faire quoi, Tsuna ?_

Il répondit de façon borné.

- Rien.

_- Tsuna !_

Il secoua la tête furieusement, refusant de répondre, refusant aux images et aux sensations affreuses de le submerger.

- Rien, To-san, rien du tout ! Peu importe, d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui m'a défendu, c'est lui qui m'a libéré, et qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir. C'est grâce à lui si je peux vous parler maintenant. Je lui dois beaucoup plus que la vie, alors il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. S'il veut me tuer, il en a le droit, et au moins, je sais que se sera rapide et sans douleur. S'il veut m'aider à m'enfuir, comme il me l'a promis d'ailleurs, je sais qu'il le fera.

Il savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il le savait, comme il savait que le ciel était bleu, qu'il buvait de l'eau et marchait sur la terre. C'était quelque chose qui était aussi sûr que ça, aussi simple que ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son gardien prenait soin de lui, mais il savait qu'il le ferait.

Sinon, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il tout simplement pas abandonné ? Pourquoi l'avoir guidé jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi, quand il s'était finalement évanoui, ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir dans la neige, mais au contraire, l'avait transporté jusque dans ce chalet ? Pourquoi avoir veillé sur lui pendant toute une semaine ? Pourquoi lui avoir permit de contacter sa famille ?

Lui aussi avait son paquet de pourquoi, et il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il savait, mais ne connaissait pas la raison.

L'Ombre était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Autant le commentaire de Reborn l'avait gêné, autant cette confiance aveugle était presque pire. Dans le monde dans lequel il vivait désormais, il n'y avait pas de place pour une telle notion. La dernière fois qu'une personne avait eue une telle confiance à son égard, elle-

Il se frappa la tête. Encore ses pensées. Inutiles. _Inutiles_…

Le reste de la conversation le ramena sur terre. La voix de son père. Étranglée.

_- Tsuna…_

Ne voulant pas entendre la suite, Tsuna fit une dernière remarque.

- Après tout, c'est l'homme qui a réussi à tromper les Vongola, la plus puissante famille mafieuse. Je pense que je peux échapper à mes poursuivants avec lui.

_- Tsuna…_

Il y eu un silence, où il pu reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Quand son père reprit, il ne tremblait presque plus.

_- Tsuna… Je suis désolé…_

- Hein ? Fit-il, sincèrement surprit.

_- Je suis désolé… On n'a pas pu te protéger, on n'a pas réussi à te retrouver, et maintenant, on ne peut pas t'aider._

- To-san…

Tsuna baissa la tête. Il s'interrogea. Et la réponse vint, facilement. Il sourit.

- Tu sais, je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, j'en suis sûr.

_- Tsuna…_

Il l'interrompit de nouveau. Il en avait marre de cette ambiance.

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant. Je suis libre, et en bonne santé. Je vais bientôt revenir à la maison, je vous le promets. Je ne sais pas encore quand, c'est tout.

- _Tch_, reprit Reborn. _Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse, Dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna se vexa.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue ?

_- Je dois avouer que non._

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Et avant qu'il pu reprendre la parole pour répondre à son tuteur, il entendit la voix éloignée de sa mère.

_- Tsu-kun ? Tu es toujours là ?_

- Oui, Ka-san. Pourquoi ?

_- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces invités. Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan m'ont dis qu'il y avait une autre fille ?_

Il cligna des yeux… Il ne voyait pas le problème.

- Oui. Chrome. Elle est plutôt solitaire et renfermée, mais elle est très douce et gentille. Elle sera sûrement accompagnée par ses deux amis, Ken et Chikusa. Pourquoi ?

_- Voyons, Tsu-kun ! Je ne peux pas laissez des garçons et des filles dormir dans la même pièce !_

Il se retint de ne pas se taper le front contre un mur.

- Hein ? Mais, Ka-san, ils ont l'habitude d'être ensemble, et ils sont très protecteurs envers Chrome, malgré leur rudesse !

_- Peu importe. On ne laisse pas une fille dormir avec des garçons. Ça ne se fait pas. Je vais l'installer dans ta chambre, avec les filles._

Étourdit par la scène de carnage qui s'était imposé à lui, il répéta bêtement.

- Les filles ?

_- Oui, Kyoko-chan et Haru-Chan ont décidées de rester ici cette nuit, pour discuter entre filles. Bianchi-chan, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec elles ? Et il y aura I-Pin aussi. Oh, et Lal, si elle veut._

- _Non, mama_, entendit Tsuna. _Ça ne me dérange pas, moi. Mais est-ce que l'on va tous rentrer dans la chambre de Tsuna ?_

_- Oh oui, il suffit de faire le ménage, et d'enlever sa table. Ça fera de la place. Tu es d'accord Tsu-kun ?_

Sa chambre. Sa chère chambre… Adieu, chère chambre… Il se mit à pleurer, mais répondit tout de même.

- Oui… Bien sûr…

Sa mère reprit, toujours aussi énergique.

_- Alors je vais préparer la chambre ! Tu viens avec moi, Bianchi-chan ?_

_- J'arrive mama._

Tsuna attendit que le bruit des pas dans l'escalier s'atténuât avant de reprendre d'une vois blanche.

- Reborn…

_- Oui, Tsuna ?_

Il aurait juré que l'hitman avait ce sourire moqueur. Mais il en avait l'habitude, après tout…

- Je me demande d'un coup si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, d'inviter le gang de Kokuyo…

_- Tu regrettes déjà ta décision, Dame-Tsuna ?_

- Non, soupira-t-il sincèrement. Mais maintenant, je me demande juste si la maison sera toujours en un seul morceau demain…

Reborn grogna alors gentiment :

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dame-Tsuna. Je ferais en sorte qu'il reste un morceau pour que tu puisses rentrer._

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bien Reborn, cette manière déguisé de lui demander de rentrer au plus vite. De s'inquiéter pour lui.

- Oui. Je sais.

_- Tsuna._

- Je vais devoir raccrocher, bientôt.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas vraiment une.

- Je… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais rappeler.

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Ce ne serait pas prudent, je pense. Mais j'essaierais. S'il y a un moyen, j'en profiterais, je vous le jure.

_- Tsuna. Tu sais que ta disparition nous a fait beaucoup de mal._

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire ? Lui aussi avait été blessé d'être arraché ainsi à sa vie. Mais Reborn reprit la parole, et Tsuna frissonna.

_- Ne nous laisse pas attendre trop longtemps, tu dois encore subir mon entrainement spécial._

- Heiiin ? Tu n'as aucune pitié, Reborn !

La réplique fut immédiate, et fit s'étouffer de rire l'Ombre.

_- Aucune._

- Aah…

Il entendit des ricanements, et sourit. Et quand le silence tomba, il n'essaya pas de le combler, appréciant la simple présence, la douce respiration de ses proches. Leur seul lien, il l'avait au bout de la main. Il sentit l'émotion le reprendre. Bien contre lui, il fit sortir les mots de sa bouche.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Portez vous bien, d'accord ?

Il entendit son père. Son père qui n'était jamais là, son père qui s'était fait porté mort pendant deux ans, parce que c'était plus "cool". Son père qui, quand il était enfin revenu, lui avait apporté que des ennuis, et le combat contre la Varia.

Son père, chef du CEDEF, un des conseillés les plus proche du Neuvième du Nom. Son père qui, il en était sûr, avait retourné ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

_- C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça. Soit prudent, mon fils._

- Oui, je le serais.

Et maintenant, la voix de Reborn. Son tuteur. Son démoniaque, inhumain tuteur, coincé dans son corps de bébé, qui adorait torturer Tsuna de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable. Il le tapait, lui tirait dessus, lui balançait toutes sortes d'objets dangereux, le faisait exploser, et encore tant d'autre chose.

Reborn, l'Arcobaleno au Pacificateur Jaune, le meilleur hitman de la mafia, qui avait complètement retourné son monde, lui apportant à la fois des aventures mortelles, des amis fidèles, une réelle raison de vivre.

_- Tsuna._

- Oui ?

_- Si tu ne reviens pas, je te tire dessus, Baka-Tsuna._

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

- Ahah !... Merci Reborn. Moi aussi… Je tiens à vous.

Il s'obligea à arracher le téléphone de son oreille, et appuya en tremblant sur le bouton qui permettait de raccrocher. Jamais le silence qui l'entourait ne lui paru si vide, et effrayant.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre bien sympathique, non ?

Bon, certes, pas grand-chose de nouveau. Mais je trouve ça important d'avoir les deux points de vue lors de cette conversation.

Ne soyez pas si déçu, voyons ! Le prochain chapitre… Je vous promets une bombe !

…

Non, votre ordinateur ne risque rien à le lire. Par contre, l'histoire va prendre un tournant que je juge très intéressant. Je dirais même que c'est un chapitre central de l'histoire. Alors soyez au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! XD


	16. Résolution

Bonjour bonjour !

…

Aah… Désolée, mais j'étais trop fatiguée hier soir pour mettre en ligne le chapitre… Cette semaine m'a crevée ! C'est incroyable comment le boulot peut vous bouffer de votre temps… ^^'

Bref ! Il ne faudra pas vous étonner si vous voyez le chapitre être publié le Samedi maintenant… J'essaierais toujours de le mettre plus tôt, mais je ne garantis plus rien ! XP

Retour à l'histoire !

Je vous avez promis un chapitre spécial, le voilà ! C'est à mon avis un chapitre clé dans cette histoire. Un très important chapitre. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, n'est-ce pas ? X3

L'évolution commence maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Résolution**

L'Ombre, après que le gamin ait raccroché, avait attendu un moment. Il réfléchissait sur les voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Il essayait d'imaginer des visages, des sourires à associer au son. C'était plus fort que lui. Ça lui faisait mal quelque part, et il comprit qu'il était reconnaissant à cette douleur, car elle allégeait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait désormais.

Il connaissait certain des visages. Comme pour Reborn. Qui, dans la mafia, ne connaissais pas le visage de cet hitman au service des Vongola, Arcobaleno de surcroit… Il connaissait aussi le père, Iemitsu. Son visage, en tant que chef du CEDEF était aussi très connu, et il était en plus une personne très proche du Neuvième du Nom des Vongola.

Il avait soupiré. Sa charge avait vraiment des appuis haut-placé…

Après avoir réfléchit, il était sortit de son abri, et avait observé le gamin. Il était par terre, et fixait le téléphone. Comme mort. Il était entré silencieusement, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Il avait sursauté et s'était retourné.

L'Ombre avait récupéré le téléphone, avait bien prit soin de l'éteindre avant de le ranger. Il s'était ensuite assit et n'avait plus bougé.

Après de longues, très longues minutes, Tsuna se mit à parler, plus pour lui que pour l'homme.

- Ils étaient tous là. Ils étaient tous chez moi. Ou presque, mais je n'imaginais pas Hibari ou Mukuro venir à une fête… Je me demande si tout se passera bien pour Chrome… Et si ses amis accepteront de venir. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'être avec le monde. Et ils n'ont confiance en personne d'autre que Mukuro. C'est normal, après ce qui leur ait arrivé… Ils ont été trahis par leur propre famille. Et c'est Mukuro qui les a sauvés.

Rokudo Mukuro… Il en avait entendu parler. C'était un jeune gamin qui avait annihilé sa propre famille avant de réussir à s'enfuir et trouver refuge dans une autre famille. Qu'il avait aussi anéanti. Après plusieurs années de fuite et de meurtres, il avait été capturé par la Vendicare, mais avait réussi à s'enfuir. Il avait été capturé à nouveau après un combat contre les Vongola. Le reste n'était qu'une rumeur, mais il paraitrait qu'il a essayé de s'enfuir une deuxième fois de cette prison, avant d'échouer.

Pourtant, ce gamin en parlait comme un membre de sa famille, qu'il connaissait bien. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible…

- Ce Mukuro… Il n'est pas en prison ?

Hochement de tête. Froncement de sourcil.

- Comment…

Tsuna mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- C'est mon Gardien du Brouillard.

- Pardon ? Ce n'était pas une certaine Chrome ?

- Si. Aussi. On ne peut pas parler de Chrome sans Mukuro, ni de Mukuro sans Chrome. Mukuro est capable de prendre possession du corps de Chrome pour sortir un moment de sa prison, et Chrome ne vit que grâce aux illusions de Mukuro. Elle n'a plus ses organes internes, ils lui ont été retirés après un accident, et ses "parents"… Vu que ça coûtait trop cher… N'ont pas voulu les faire remplacer. Ils sont tout les deux mes Gardiens.

Tsuna soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur, la tête levée au plafond, mais les yeux fermés.

- En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je les considère. Comme des amis. Même si Mukuro n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a accepté cette position simplement pour pouvoir me posséder, je sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, ceci dit…

- Il veut te "posséder" ?

- Oui. Il ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de détruire la mafia. Et donc, avec la position de Dixième du Nom de la famille Vongola, il pourrait détruire la plus grande famille mafieuse de l'intérieur, et arriver à ses fins.

- C'est stupide, fit remarquer l'Ombre. Ce n'est pas parce que les Vongola tomberaient que la mafia disparaitrait. Une autre famille prendrait leur place, et c'est tout.

- Oui… Mais pour prendre sa place, il faudra que cette famille se batte avec les autres. Que la mafia s'autodétruise, je pense que c'est ça son plan pour réussir…

- La mafia n'est pas une chose qui sera détruite ainsi. Il y aura toujours des alliances de faites entre les familles pour se protéger, des fusions de famille trop petite pour survivre seule, et la course au pouvoir ne s'arrêtera pas. C'est ainsi qu'est fait le monde.

- … C'est triste.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça normal.

- Normal de tuer, de massacrer les gens pour son profit personnel ? Je ne peux pas comprendre ça…

L'Ombre fronça des sourcils. Cette conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Mais elle était nécessaire pour ce jeune garçon lancé dans ce monde nouveau et sanglant.

- Je trouve ça normal de chercher à survivre. Tuer et massacrer sont parfois inévitable. Il y en a qui n'ont pas le choix.

Pas le choix. Qu'il détestait ce mot. Qu'il haïssait cette expression ! Tsuna se mit à trembler et sans s'en rendre compte, éleva la voix.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être désigné comme héritier des Vongola, je n'ai jamais demandé à impliquer mes amis dans des batailles féroces, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'ils risquent leur vie, qu'ils se blessent ! Je voulais simplement vivre une vie normale, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?

L'Ombre, pendant que Tsuna se lâchait, avait senti une froide colère monter en lui. Et finalement avoir raison de son impassibilité. Il se retrouva malgré lui avec un flingue pointé entre les deux yeux du gamin, devenu pâle et muet. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à siffler :

- Et alors. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu n'ais rien demandé. Tu crois que la vie n'est qu'un conte de fée, que l'on a toujours ce que l'on veut ? La vie n'est **pas** un fleuve tranquille. Tu n'as peut-être rien demandé, mais tu ES l'héritier des Vongola. C'est un fait qui ne changera pas. Tu peux le fuir, mais le fait restera. Et tu seras toujours poursuivit par des gens qui se contrefoutent de ton avis. Il n'a aucune importante dans le monde dans lequel on vit.

Tu vois, là. J'ai mon arme pointé sur toi. D'un seul geste, je peux mettre fin à ta vie. Un seul mouvement, et c'est fini. Peu importe ton envie de vivre, elle aura beau être mille fois plus forte que mon envi de te tuer, c'est moi qui gagnerais à la fin. Parce que c'est moi qui tiens le pistolet. C'est moi qui tiens le pouvoir. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un gosse qui ne fait que fuir. Tu es faible, et insignifiant dans ce monde. Tu pourrais avoir le pouvoir de te défendre, mais tu fuis. Et quand on fuit, on est incapable de se protéger, encore moins de protéger la vie des autres.

Sans abaisser son arme, il s'accroupit, se mettant au niveau des yeux écarquillés par la peur et la douleur. Il avait conscience des blessures qu'il infligeait à son protégé, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ne voulait pas.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me raconter des histoires sur ta famille, sur tes amis. À chaque fois, ton visage s'illumine et tu souris. Je pensais que tu les aimais. Mais j'ai dû me tromper. Tu es simplement trop égoïste, à t'apitoyer sur toi-même, sur ton sort, à fuir tes problèmes au lieu de les affronter pour pouvoir penser aux autres. Quant à les protéger… Je croyais que tu voulais vivre, mais il semblerait que tu m'ais menti. Tu es bien trop effrayé par la vie pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement. C'est vraiment une honte alors que d'autres rêveraient d'avoir la chance que tu fuis.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte. Machinalement il ordonna :

- Je vais faire un tour. Ne sort pas, ne laisse personne entrer.

Et il claqua la porte avec plus de force qu'il en avait réellement besoin.

* * *

Tsuna était pétrifié. Inconscient des larmes sur ses joues. Inconscient du tremblement de ses membres. Il avait tellement mal… Il avait fini par mettre en colère la seule personne qui était à ses côtés. Il était vraiment qu'un bon-à-rien.

Toutes les paroles qui avaient été prononcées résonnaient dans sa tête, sans fin. Le pouvoir. La vie. Sa fuite insensée. Sa peur. Non pas de mourir, mais de vivre. Sa lâcheté à affronter ses problèmes. L'homme avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'était vraiment qu'un égoïste. Incapable de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Incapable de protéger celle des autres.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Entre tout ce qui s'était passé et cette accroche, c'était trop. Il fondit en larme, sans pouvoir former une seule pensée cohérente.

Il pleura ainsi sans savoir combien de temps. L'image de la colère de l'homme toujours présente. Le visage de ses amis dansant devant ses yeux. Le rire de La Hyène, et son visage. Il s'étrangla d'horreur avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, mais n'arrêtait pas d'hoqueter.

Il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ses hommes qui l'avaient torturé. La simple pensée qu'un jour il pourrait devenir aussi froid et insensible qu'eux le rendait malade. Si c'était ça, le pouvoir, il n'en voulait pas. Il le refusait.

Un souvenir fit son apparition. Des morts, des cris de suppliques ou de menaces, l'odeur de la poudre, mélangée à celle âcre du sang. Le souvenir des péchés des Vongola.

Il serra les dents. Il avait refusé, ce jour là, d'alourdir ce fardeau. Il avait refusé, et ne comptait pas renoncer à ça. Il avait promit de détruire les Vongola plutôt que d'accepter ces morts. Et maintenant quoi ? Quoi ? Pour protéger sa famille, il devrait finalement se perdre ?

_"Tsuna-san sera toujours Tsuna-san !"_ Avait dit Haru.

Il sourit tristement. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Un adolescent ? Un collégien ? Un mafieux ? Un rat de laboratoire…

Il y avait forcément une autre solution. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution. Il ne pouvait pas protéger la vie de ses amis au prix de celle des autres !

Les yeux noirs et brûlants de colère de l'homme s'imposèrent. Il serra les dents en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il gémit. Il avait déçu cette personne. Elle avait pourtant risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne, et il l'avait déçu.

Et soudain, l'image du revolver droit sur sa tête apparut, et il arrêta brusquement de trembler et de pleurer. Une idée faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit engourdi par la douleur. Il redressa lentement la tête en se souvenant.

_"D'un seul geste, je peux mettre fin à ta vie"_

Oui… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…

_"Parce que c'est moi qui tiens le pistolet. C'est moi qui tiens le pouvoir."_

Le pouvoir… De tuer, mais aussi, d'épargner.

Le pouvoir… De choisir.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Éclairant tout, dissipant le brouillard, effaçant la douleur. Laissant place à une complète stupeur. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit.

Le pouvoir, c'était effrayant. C'était être capable d'influencer la vie des autres. De les tuer, de les rendre misérables. Mais pas seulement.

Cet homme, il avait le pouvoir de le tuer. Il avait le pouvoir de l'abandonner. Mais il avait choisit autre chose. Il avait fait le choix de le sauver. Et il avait les compétences pour mener ses choix à bien.

C'était ça, le vrai pouvoir.

Avoir le choix.

Et pouvoir les appliquer sans être contraint.

Lui, qui n'avait fait que subir, était effectivement faible. Incapable de faire ce qui était nécessaire pour accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Sauver ? Protéger ? Avec quoi ?

Il comprit pourquoi son futur soi avait finalement accepté sa position de Dixième. Les Vongola étaient puissant. Influent. Il pouvait se servir de leur force pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais…

Est-ce que ça valait le sacrifice de ces idéaux ? De sa morale ? N'y avait-il pas le moyen de préserver et son cœur et son âme ?

Tsuna resta un moment à réfléchir sur la question, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et de trembler depuis un moment. Il fronçait des sourcils et serrait les mains sur ses manches. Mais à part ça, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Presque imperceptiblement, la boite inconnue frémit. Mais il était immergé trop profondément dans ses pensées pour le remarquer.

Il ferma les yeux. Non. Il n'y avait pas moyen, dans le monde actuel de la mafia.

Le feu intérieur qui n'avait cessé de grandir éclata. Il avait prit sa décision. Si le monde de la mafia ne lui permettait de préserver ses amis, son âme et son cœur à la fois, alors il le refusait.

Il le détruirait. Il détruirait ce monde fait de haine et de meurtre, où sa survie est garantie par la mort des autres.

Tsuna regarda fièrement devant lui. C'était un serment. Mais pas fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Fait pour lui, et pour lui seul. Il réussirait à vivre dans un monde qu'il aurait construit, ou mourrait en essayant de le faire. Mais il n'abandonnerait jamais.

La boite se mit à bouger nerveusement dans tout les sens, attirant enfin son attention. Il s'essuya les yeux d'une main tandis que l'autre attrapait la boite du Ciel. Il l'attrapa, et les paroles du futur Irie lui revinrent en tête.

_"…Quand tu prendras ta décision…"_

Il sourit. Il l'avait prise. Il enflamma son anneau et cette fois, certain qu'elle s'ouvrirait, inséra sa Flamme dans le mécanisme. La boite se mit à diffuser une aveuglante lumière, qui absorba toute la pièce. Tsuna ferma les yeux.

* * *

_**Le Ciel…**_

Quand Tsuna les rouvrit et eu le souffle coupé. Il était de nouveau dans cet univers obscure et inconnu, mais la seule chose qui attirait son attention était cette immense Flamme du Ciel. Elle devait être haute d'au moins une dizaine de mètres, et en faisait trois ou quatre de diamètre. Elle flamboyait fièrement, éclairant les ténèbres.

Il sourit. Sa Flamme était vraiment le reflet de sa volonté. Il allait parler mais il vit sa Flamme frémir. Il se tut.

_**Qui absorbe et englobe tout, protégeant de ses ailes bienfaisantes le monde qu'il surplombe.**_

Soudain, la Flamme se mit à rougir. Son cœur devint d'un rouge aussi écarlate que le sang, alors que ses bords restaient d'un pur et doux orange. Tsuna reconnut tout de suite la Flamme de la Tempête, mais… Comment était-ce possible ?

_**Aussi puissant que peut l'être la Tempête,**_

Il sursauta alors que de nouveau, le cœur de la Flamme changeait de couleur, et devenait d'un bleu tranquille.

_**Aussi doux que peut l'être la Pluie,**_

Fasciné, il observa sa Flamme jaunir, presque l'aveugler par son éclat.

_**Aussi lumineux que peut l'être le Soleil,**_

L'air se chargea d'électricité tandis que le vert faisait son apparition.

_**Aussi vif que peut l'être la Foudre,**_

Ensuite vint le violet, sombre et fier.

_**Aussi indépendant que peut l'être le Nuage,**_

Et enfin l'indigo, couleur fascinante et dangereuse.

_**Aussi mystérieux que peut l'être le Brouillard.**_

La Flamme retrouva sa couleur naturel, cet orange absolu, cette couleur si magnifique que possèdent les braises d'un feu intense, ou le ciel lorsque le coucher de soleil l'embrasait. Sans peur, Tsuna s'approcha. Et cette fois, la Flamme ne se déroba pas quand il approcha sa main. Sans la toucher, il lui dit :

- Je suis désolé… J'ai du beaucoup te faire souffrir par ma lâcheté, par mes incertitudes, pendants toutes ces années, hein ?

Une Flamme se détacha du cœur et lui lécha la main, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Tsuna comprit la signification du geste.

_"Je te pardonne."_

Il reprit, plus sûr de lui.

- Mais c'est fini. J'arrête de fuir. Je ferais face, maintenant, quoi qu'il m'arrive. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

La Flamme se mit à onduler, comme si elle dansait. Prenant ça pour un oui, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il marcha droit faire les Flammes, sans aucune crainte. Il sentit les Flammes le lécher, le chatouiller. Et le pouvoir se mettre à couler dans ses veines.

Ça ressemblait à la sensation qu'il avait en mode de Dernière Volonté. Mais en mille fois mieux, plus naturel. C'était SA volonté, son pouvoir, qui n'était plus provoqué par une balle ou une pilule.

Il sentit son dos le chatouiller, et il comprit que c'était les ailes, représentatives du pouvoir de Byakuran. Un pouvoir qu'il avait immédiatement étiqueté en tant que maléfique à cause de ce qu'il pouvait provoquer. Mais ce n'était pas le pouvoir de ses ailes qui avait fait du mal. C'était Byakuran qui avait fait le choix d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour son objectif mégalo. Les ailes n'étaient qu'un outil. Un outil qui regrettait d'avoir été la cause de tant de souffrance. Un outil qu'il avait promit de garder jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau porteur, plus digne se présente.

Ses ailes, les ailes qu'il possédait et qu'il avait rejeté à cause de sa peur, s'ouvrirent, gigantesques et magnifiques dans leur blancheur immaculée. Elles aussi étaient entourées de Flamme pure du Ciel, retrouvant enfin leurs intégrités. Et ce n'était pas douloureux cette fois, c'était naturel. Elles faisaient enfin réellement parties de son corps, de son être, tout comme les Flammes qui l'entouraient.

C'était comme si son corps s'ouvrait à un monde inconnu, qu'il n'avait fait que tâter pendant tout ce temps. Comme si un aveugle apprenait à voir, un sourd à entendre. Son monde en noir et blanc se parait d'un coup de mille couleurs, plus vif les unes que les autres. C'était tout ça à la fois. C'était merveilleux. C'était enivrant.

Il sentit sa Flamme ronronner, comme si elle le remerciait de cette pensée. Il éclata d'un rire cristallin en pensant à Natsu. Sa Flamme lui ressemblait étrangement !

Soudain, il se sentit le monde autour de lui changer. Il se trouva adossé à un arbre gigantesque, épais comme plusieurs maisons en haut d'une colline. Ses branches si hautes, étaient recouvertes de pétales d'un rose pastel, presque blanc dans leur pureté. Un cerisier en fleur. Il y en avait tellement que les feuilles vertes, pourtant nombreuses paraissaient insignifiantes.

L'ombre que l'ensemble créait le protégeait des rayons du soleil qui venait lui aussi d'apparaitre dans un ciel ou les nuages semblaient paresser nonchalamment. Il remarqua vaguement qu'il était assis sur un tapis de pétales, les pétales de l'arbre, et que le moindre coup de vent déclenchait une pluie de ces mêmes fleurs. C'était vraiment une vision à coupé le souffle, mais il s'efforça à regarder autour de lui.

Il vit le monde sombre autour de lui se construire. Il vit apparaitre des champs de fleurs aux milles couleurs. Une forêt sans fin en face, une montagne enneigé sur l'horizon droit, la mer sur l'horizon gauche. Un immense lac à sa droite, en bas de la colline, relié par un torrent à la montagne, et à une rivière plus calme qui finissait sa course vers la mer.

Ébahi par tant de beauté, excité par ce qu'il découvrait, essayant vaguement de comprendre quelque chose, et abandonnant pour simplement apprécier ce magnifique paysage, il sursauta quand la voix retentit de nouveau, plus chaleureuse.

_**Le Ciel…**_

_**Qui absorbe et englobe tout, protégeant de ses ailes bienfaisantes le monde qu'il surplombe.**_

_**Aussi puissant que peut l'être la Tempête,**_

_**Aussi doux que peut l'être la Pluie,**_

_**Aussi lumineux que peut l'être le Soleil,**_

_**Aussi vif que peut l'être la Foudre,**_

_**Aussi indépendant que peut l'être le Nuage,**_

_**Aussi mystérieux que peut l'être le Brouillard.**_

Tsuna sourit alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Il sut qui il était. Pas seulement un collégien, pas seulement un ami, un frère, ou un mafieux.

Il était le Decimo. Il était le Ciel des Vongola.

La vision de sa famille, souriante l'accompagna dans une douce inconscience.

* * *

L'homme fulminait. Il était en colère. Un peu contre le môme, beaucoup contre lui. Il s'était complètement laissé aller. Il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de lui-même comme ça depuis… Il n'avait encore JAMAIS perdu le contrôle sur lui-même d'une telle manière !

Il arracha le masque de son visage en s'adossant contre un arbre. Il voulait sentir le vent glacial de la nuit en montagne sur sa peau, en espérant qu'il le calme. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément, et leva la tête. La nuit était en train de tomber, et le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir, les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre étaient splendides. Mais il ne voyait pas le ciel. Non, ce qu'il voyait, c'était les grands yeux de ce gamin. La peur, l'incompréhension, la douleur. Il soupira. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, il était très doué pour ça…

Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ce gosse lui rendait son humanité. Lui rendait ses émotions. L'inquiétude pour quelqu'un, l'envi de rire, mais aussi la colère, l'anxiété. Et il avait été furieux contre ce gamin qui fuyait sans arrêt. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Le monde de la mafia lui était tombé dessus il y a peu de temps, et il n'avait pas encore été habitué. Il n'avait pas de chance… C'était une des figures de ce monde, l'héritier de la plus grande famille mafieuse, la plus puissante, la plus effrayante, la plus influente. Il ne pourrait jamais fuir ce destin. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ça, mais il avait seulement réussi à le terroriser un peu plus.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant trop naïf et innocent. Comme _elle._

Il resta impassible cette fois, laissant le souvenir l'absorber. _Elle_ était si jeune. _Elle_ non plus n'avait rien demandé. Pourtant, _elle_ n'avait pas eu le choix. Pour _elle_ aussi, ça lui était tombé dessus par surprise. Mais il doutait qu'_elle_ ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit quand _elle _fut assassinée. Quand _sa_ vie lui fut arrachée.

Ce jour là, il avait tout perdu. Il s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres pour ne plus en ressortir. Il ne regrettait pas cette décision. Même si ses mains étaient imbibées du sang qu'il avait fait couler, il ne le regrettait pas. Ceux qu'il avait choisit de tuer le méritait amplement.

Il était devenu Ombre.

Mais maintenant qu'il recommençait à aimer, à s'attacher, à se soucier, il se posait des questions. De quoi était-il l'Ombre ?

Il réfléchit longtemps à cette question quand un flash de lumière dans son dos le surprit. Voyant la lumière s'échapper de toutes les fenêtres du chalet, son cœur se tordit dans une angoisse oubliée. Il se rua à l'intérieur. Il arrivait à la porte quand enfin la lumière disparu. Il entra.

Et il resta immobile un instant. La table et les chaises avaient été renversées, plutôt brutalement, et gisaient contre le mur. Il promena son regard et il tomba sur la forme inanimée du jeune garçon. Il se précipita et le prit dans ses bras.

Le gamin était inconscient, et semblait légèrement pâle. Les traces de ses larmes récentes étaient toujours visibles. Il le secoua un peu, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement.

- Oy, petit… Petit ! Réveille-toi !

Inutile, pas la moindre réaction de la part du gamin. L'Ombre respira profondément. Regardant la salle complètement sens-dessus-dessous, l'adolescent évanoui dans ses bras et l'absence, malgré le foutoir de trace de lutte, il ne pouvait se demander qu'une seule chose.

_"Mais que s'est-il passé pendant le temps où j'étais partit ?"_

_

* * *

_

Il le mit au lit et prit juste le temps de remettre la table et les chaises en place avant de remonter à l'étage, et de commencer une longue veille. Il tapait du pied impatiemment. Il ne comprenait pas, et s'il y avait quelque chose dont il avait horreur, c'était de ne pas comprendre. Récapitulons.

D'abord, la grande lumière. Il pensait que ça avait un rapport avec le pouvoir du gamin. Il avait peut-être essayé d'ouvrir une de ses foutues boites, et quelque chose s'était emballé ? Mais les deux boites étaient en parfait état… Et il n'y avait jamais eu de flash semblable quand il ouvrait celle de son chat…

Ensuite, la table. Qui l'avait renversée ? Le gosse ? Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas du genre à piquer une crise de nerfs en détruisant tout. Il était plus du genre à pleurer pour se soulager, comme le laissait penser les traces encore visible de ses larmes. Mais si ce n'était pas le gosse, alors qui ? Natsu ?... Impossible.

Enfin, le gamin était en parfaite santé. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte sur son corps, qui aurait pu faire croise à une intrusion. Et il n'y croyait pas, il n'avait senti personne dans les environ, ni avant ni après l'éclat de lumière. Mais alors pourquoi diable était-il évanoui ?

…

Ça. Ne. L'aidait. PAS. DU. TOUT. …

Il soupira nerveusement. Il commençait à avoir faim, et le gamin aura sûrement un petit creux quand il se réveillera. Il était temps de faire la cuisine.

Il descendit et prépara ses ingrédients. Il remarqua qu'il était temps qu'il descende au village le plus proche pour refaire leur réserve. Elle baissait dangereusement. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il n'avait pas osé lâcher le gosse des yeux, à cause de sa maladie. Sauf quand il était allé chercher le téléphone, mais il n'avait pas prit le temps pour refaire ses réserves.

Et il suffisait d'un instant où il n'était pas sous sa surveillance pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Ce gosse était maudit, ou quoi ?

Il comprenait de plus en plus la valeur du talisman… Il nota pour l'avenir qu'il faudrait qu'il lui en procure un d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le gamin était trop malchanceux, attirait trop naturellement la guigne pour le laisser sans une quelconque protection, même divine.

Il prépara en grommelant, toujours de mauvaise humeur, son repas, et le mangea en silence. Il levait souvent la tête vers l'étage, et se réprimandait tout en se demandant depuis quand il était devenu une telle mère poule…

Il finit rapidement et se remit à son poste d'observation, la chaise à côté du lit. Ça lui rappelait désagréablement quand le gamin était malade. Mais à la différence qu'il avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Ce fut sûrement ce qui l'incita à se détendre, et à s'accorder un repos bien mérité.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle année pour eux, coincé dans un chalet dans les montagnes enneigées de Slovaquie.

* * *

Alors ?

Alors ? Alors ?

Pas si mal, hein ? X3

J'espère que vous aimez ! Et que vous allez apprécier la suite ! XD


	17. Reconnaissance

-_-'

Oui, oui, je sais, je suis de nouveau en retard. Mais comme la semaine dernière, j'étais trop fatiguée pour le publier dès vendredi soir, et mon samedi entier à été consacré a une sortie avec des amies dans un parc. Nous sommes parties très tôt le matin, et somme rentrées très tard le soir (si tard que c'était le lendemain…)

Donc, en clair, je me suis levée très tard ce matin, les pieds en compotes et avec assez d'ampoule pour éclairer toute une ville à moi seule (je n'ai pas des pieds demarcheur…), et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit un jour où se tenait une fête de famille. Elle se déroule heureusement à la maison, et c'est pour ça que je peux ENFIN publier ce chapitre avant de retourner dans mon lit pour m'offrir une petite sieste !

Voilà pour les évènements de ma passionnante vie ! ^^

Et voici enfin un chapitre, où les révélations vont continuer d'avoir lieu.

Petite chose : Vous n'êtes peut-être pas d'accord avec les pouvoirs que je suis en train de développer. C'est comme vous le voulez, mais cette histoire est basée sur mes hypothèses sur les différents pouvoirs qui existent dans l'univers de KHR, et donc, je conserverais mes propres théories ! Je rajoute que je me base seulement sur ce qui s'est passé avant la fin de l'Arc du futur. Ici, la famille Shimon et ses pouvoirs spéciaux n'existent pas.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Reconnaissance**

Quand Tsuna se réveilla cette fois ci, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre qui était en face de son lit. Et immédiatement après, un soupir soulagé à côté de lui. Sachant immédiatement qui c'était, il tourna la tête vers l'homme. Il était encore en train de le veiller sur la chaise. Mais il s'immobilisa dans son lit, choqué.

L'homme avait oublié de remettre son masque. Et il put voir défiler toutes sortes d'émotions subtile et rapide sur ce visage inconnu. Mais il réussit à les décrypter. Soulagement. Colère. Culpabilité. Crainte. Attente.

Tsuna observa le visage de l'homme, s'abreuvant d'une connaissance qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir sans jamais penser pouvoir l'obtenir. Il mémorisa chaque détail, de la légère cicatrice effacé par le temps sur la tempe droite, à la mèche de cheveux blancs sur une courte partie gauche du crâne. Il comprit que c'était sûrement dû à une balle qui lui avait frôlé le cuir chevelu, manquant de le tuer, et brûlant ses racines. Les cheveux avaient repoussé, mais sans la couleur.

Et pendant cette observation, il se souvint des mots de l'homme. Durs. Justes. De ce qui lui était arrivé ensuite, sa crise de larmes, sa toute nouvelle compréhension, sa décision. Son acceptation. De sa Flamme et de ses ailes. De ses pouvoirs surhumains. Son refus. De son destin, de la mort, de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et il sentit de nouvelles larmes apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux, et tomber sur ses joues, sans qu'il ait la force de les retenir.

L'Ombre s'était réveillé en sentant le gamin bouger dans son lit. Il avait vu sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement, ses yeux papillonner pour enfin s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, ce qui avait causé au jeune garçon de se tourner vers lui. Et sa propre respiration s'était arrêtée.

Les yeux du gamin… Ils avaient changés. Ils étaient plus profond, plus doux, plus lumineux, plus… C'était indescriptible, mais il avait l'impression de voir dans ses pupilles danser un merveilleux feu. Il était hypnotisé par ses yeux, trop surprit par ce qu'il voyait pour se rendre compte qu'il était aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert.

Et puis son cœur s'était coincé dans sa gorge en voyant de nouveau le gosse se mettre à pleurer. Et la culpabilité le submergea. Ses paroles trop dures, la menace terrifiante du pistolet, ses menaces… Envers cette personne dont, il en était désormais certain, il ne pourrait jamais blesser d'une quelconque manière. Il ne voulait pas le faire, et n'avait plus la force de s'y obliger. Et aucune n'envie d'essayer de l'avoir.

Il détourna la tête, et s'apprêtait à descendre, laissant le gamin tranquille. Mais il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et se figea.

Encore endormit, et fatigué, Tsuna ne pu que souffler ce mot, mais il résonna dans le silence seulement perturbé par les bruits de craquement du bois qui flambait doucement dans de la cheminé, et le vent qui soufflait doucement dehors.

- Merci…

L'Ombre eut milles questions qui lui passèrent par la tête. Plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Mais aucune avec une réponse valable. Il se rassit, et posa celle qui le tracassait depuis un long moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hu ?

- Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Je suis en grande partie responsable pour ton malheur. C'est moi, qui t'ai enlevé. C'est moi qui t'ai arraché à ta famille. Pourtant, tu n'arrêtes pas de me remercier. Pour-

Tsuna sourit, le prenant à revers.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais vous avez tellement fait pour moi, aussi. Vous m'avez aidé, vous m'avez soutenu. Alors que vous n'étiez pas obligé, vous m'avez même sauvé, et aidé à m'enfuir. Alors que je n'étais qu'un fardeau indésirable, vous avez prit le temps de me soigner, de me veiller. Comment je pourrais ne pas être reconnaissant ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux. Se rappelant des choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier à jamais. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Vous m'avez sauvé physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Vous m'avez permit de ne pas craquer sous leur torture. Vous m'avez rendu l'espoir. Et maintenant…

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'homme étourdit, et termina gentiment.

- Vous m'avez donné le courage d'affronter mon futur. Jamais je ne pourrais assez vous remercier.

L'Ombre resta silencieux. C'était inattendu. Surprenant. Et pourtant… Il se surprit à soupirer, légèrement agacé.

- Bien. Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant les cinq secondes où j'étais partit ? Il y a eu un flash, et quand je rentre, je te trouve évanoui et la pièce sens-dessus-dessous.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Euh… Je me souviens du flash, mais… Je ne savais pas que ça avait dérangé la salle… Je suis désolé.

- Laisse tomber les excuses. Tu m'expliques ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, et essaya de se relever. Mais il était encore engourdit par ce qui lui était arrivé, et il grogna en ne sentant aucune force dans ses bras. Automatiquement, l'homme s'approcha et voulut l'aider à se redresser. Il voulut le soutenir en mettant une main dans son dos. Mais il se passa une réaction inattendue. Tsuna cria.

L'homme éloigna immédiatement ses mains, alors que Tsuna se calmait tout aussi rapidement.

- Ça va ?

- Ou… Oui… Je crois…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal au dos ?

- N-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'était pas douloureux… Pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas…

Septique, l'homme le prit par les épaules, et attendit. Mais rien ne se passa. Il aida Tsuna à s'assoir sur le lit, lui faisant face. L'adolescent était toujours légèrement penché en avant, et regardait le sol. L'homme fit le tour du lit et aussi délicatement que possible remonta le pull. Mais malgré ses précautions, il gagna quelques sifflements étouffés entre les dents du plus jeune, qui se crispa.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à ce qu'il découvrait, remplis de surprise, d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Il finit par enlever complètement le haut du jeune, et jura sourdement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- … Oji-san ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

Tsuna ne sut quoi répondre alors que l'homme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué ses blessures avant. Il se demandait pourtant comment il avait pu faire. Deux épaisses plaies à vifs décoraient le dos du Vongola. Elles partaient au niveau des omoplates pour se terminer un peu avant le milieu du dos. Deux plaies presque parallèles, large d'environ cinq centimètres. Et elles commençaient à saigner…

Il réagit.

- Couche-toi sur le ventre. Il faut nettoyer _ça_ avant que ça ne s'infecte.

Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était le ça…

Tsuna hocha la tête et obéi. Mais pas inquiet. Il savait ce que c'était. Ce devait être les traces de ses ailes qui s'étaient rouvertes. Il venait à peine de les accepter, après tout. Son corps avait réagit à ce fait, et l'avait de nouveau blessé. Mais cette fois, il trouvait presque ça réconfortant. Alors que la dernière fois, ça l'avait terrorisé, maintenant, il prenait ça plus calmement, plus sereinement. Il gloussa. Il avait vraiment changé, hein…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de marrant à avoir la moitié du dos écorché…

Tsuna sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Il se frotta le derrière de la tête avec un air d'excuse. L'homme soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Il avait préparé une compresse de gaze imbibé d'eau et de désinfectant. Il prévint.

- Ça va piquer.

Tsuna étouffa un grognement en sentant la fraiche sensation humide, accompagné par une impression de brûlure. Il serra les dents, et ne dit rien tout le long des soins. Après avoir nettoyé les plaies, l'Ombre hésita. Fallait-il mieux les laisser à l'air libre, quitte à devoir les nettoyer plus souvent, pour que des croûtes se forment proprement, ou les bander pour préserver toute infection ?

Il finit par choisir l'air libre. Il se releva, et se rassit sur la chaise. Le gamin se tourna vers lui avec un sourire penaud, et il sentit sa colère revenir. Avec un grand sourire avenant qui provoqua au jeune des frissons d'horreur, il demanda le plus poliment possible.

- Bien. Maintenant, pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe avec toi à chaque fois que je te quitte des yeux ? Entre ton évanouissement et ces blessures, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre quelque chose… Est-ce trop demander, _ragazzo _?

Tsuna déglutit… C'était le même ton qu'utilisait Reborn lorsqu'il préparait un entrainement des plus infernaux pour le pauvre boss en apprentissage qu'il était… Et le temps lui avait apprit que ce n'était JAMAIS bon quand Reborn lui souriait de cette manière, et lui parlait avec ce ton doucereux. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout…

Il prit une grande respiration pour réunir son courage.

- B-Bien… Je… Après que vous êtes partit, j'ai… J'ai craqué…

- … Désolé pour ça…

- Non, répondit Tsuna en secouant la tête. Vous aviez raison, sur toute la ligne. J'ai comprit ce que vous vouliez me dire. Je ne peux pas fuir le fait que je suis dans la mafia. Pas plus que je suis le Dixième du Nom des Vongola. Mais… Tout ça n'est pas une raison pour faire ce que je hais. Je refuse de tuer, que ma survie ne soit due qu'à la mort des autres. J'ai prit une décision. Je changerais le monde de la mafia.

L'Ombre était pour le moins… Abasourdi. Et c'était encore un mot bien trop faible. Changer la mafia ? Est-ce que le gamin se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible…

Sans remarquer ce qu'il avait provoqué Tsuna continua son récit.

- Quand j'ai prit cette décision, j'ai sentit la boite du Ciel gigoter. J'ai compris qu'elle réagissait à ma résolution, et j'ai su qu'elle s'ouvrirait. Mais quand j'ai actionné le mécanisme, une forte lumière est sortit, et… C'est là que j'ai dû m'évanouir.

Pour ce qui s'était passé après, Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment comment expliqué. Il tenta :

- Mon pouvoir… Ma Flamme… Est le reflet exact de ma Volonté. En prenant cette décision, et en me jurant de réussir, j'ai libéré ce pouvoir. Ma Flamme et moi… C'est difficile à expliquer, mais c'est comme si on ne faisait vraiment plus qu'un. Ce n'est plus quelque chose enfoui en moi. C'est moi.

L'Ombre respecta le silence de Tsuna un moment, avant de continuer.

- Et ces blessures ?

- …

- …

- *grommelle*

- Je n'ai pas comprit…

Tsuna soupira, et cette fois articula clairement.

- Si je vous le dit, vous ne me croirez jamais… Alors je vais essayer de vous montrer, mais il me faut votre parole. N'en parlez à personne.

Les yeux enflammés du gamin était décidé et, quelque part, suppliant. Toujours est-il que l'Ombre ne pouvait pas résister à ce regard. Il soupira et promit.

- Je jure de garder le silence sur ce que je verrais, quoi que se soit…

Tsuna garda ses yeux fixé sur l'homme, et finit par sourire. Il était sincère. Alors il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il chercha en lui sa Flamme, essayant de se rappeler de la sensation de sa Flamme dans son corps, cette chaleur qui courait dans ses veines. Il fut légèrement étonné, mais pas franchement surprit de La sentir réagir presque immédiatement. Il s'amusa un moment à jouer avec elle, effaré par le contrôle quasi-total qu'il avait désormais sur Elle. Mais il se reprit rapidement, et invoqua sa Flamme jusqu'au point de rupture, sans le dépasser.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa gravement l'homme. Ce dernier recula presque contre ce regard profond, et si le gamin avait l'air plus calme que jamais, lui commençait à être franchement mal-à-l'aise. Le gamin avait les yeux orange. Non pas brun, couleur du miel, mais d'un orange clair, perçant.

Tsuna, de son côté, était épaté par ce qu'il découvrait. Il sentait tout ce qui l'entourait bien mieux qu'avant. Il devinait maintenant la peur et l'inquiétude de l'homme alors qu'il y avait deux seconde, il ne les voyait pas. Il était à la limite de rendre visible sa Flamme frontale, mais c'était inutile pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Avec un sourire rassurant et un regard adouci, il demanda avec une voix tranquille, et plus grave que normalement grave :

- N'ayez pas peur. Ni moi ni vous ne craignez rien. C'est simplement une manifestation de mon pouvoir. De ma Flamme du Ciel. Mes yeux deviennent de cette couleur.

Il sentit l'homme se détendre imperceptiblement, et sut qu'il avait visé juste. Il continua.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une partie des manifestations de mon pouvoir… En voici un autre…

Avec la même sensation que s'il ouvrait ses bras, il déploya d'immenses ailes blanches qui touchèrent le plafond avant de se rabattre naturellement sur son dos. Au même moment, sur sa bague Vongola apparut une paire d'ailes argentés de chaque côté, rappelant étrangement la bague du Ciel Mare.

Là, l'Ombre ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur ses pieds, de reculer et de pâlir. Il était Italien. Un pays catholique jusqu'aux bout des ongles, et bien qu'il soit dans la mafia, il avait été élevé comme tout italien dans la culture catholique, sa religion. Il avait un profond respect pour cette religion, même si la vie l'avait obligé à renoncer à simplement croire pour agir. Mais il admirait toujours les mythes de sa religion. Et dans ces mythes, la place des anges, messagers de dieu étaient vraiment tout en haut de la liste.

Et voilà qu'il en avait un sous les yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, presque furieusement avant de se les frotter pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Tsuna, toujours allongé, la tête sur ses avant-bras souriait de la surprise. Lui non plus n'était pas habitué à voir ces ailes presque trop grandes pour lui. Leurs envergures faisaient de trois à quatre fois la taille de son corps !

Alors qu'elles reposaient sur son dos, le camouflant presque sous leur ampleur, il se releva pour faire face à l'homme, toujours figé. Quelques plumes se frottèrent contre sa peau, et il remarqua alors la douceur surprenante de ces ailes… Non… Pas "ces" ailes. Ses ailes. Il sourit.

Mais pas seulement la douceur. Il nota pour lui-même qu'il était bien plus sensible à ce qui l'entourait, que leur propre sensibilité complétait celle de sa Flamme. Surtout le vent. Le souffle de l'homme, pourtant silencieux était aussi palpable pour lui que le bois du lit. Et les émotions qu'il transportait. La surprise, la fascination, mais surtout, une peur profonde et irrationnelle. Il n'était pas surprit. Ses propres amis avaient eu la même réaction…

En voyant l'homme toujours immobile, n'arrivant pour une fois pas à se remettre du choc, Tsuna décida de ne pas forcer son corps. Il se sentait déjà trembler dû à l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Son corps était trop faible pour supporter l'utilisation de sa Flamme, encore moins pour celle des ailes. Ça lui rappelait nostalgiquement la première fois qu'il était rentré dans ce mode, dans le combat contre Mukuro, et qu'il avait perdu connaissance quand ses muscles s'étaient rappelés à lui. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir à regrimper comme un malade sur une falaise en pic pour retrouver ses forces…

Il diminua l'intensité de sa Flamme, et fit disparaitre ses ailes. Il comprit vaguement que ses deux pouvoirs faisaient intégralement partis de lui, mais étaient deux choses séparées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa découverte qu'il s'effondra à terre, respirant difficilement.

Ce fut ce qui réveilla l'Ombre, qui se précipita.

- Oy… Tu m'avais dit que c'était sans danger…

- Ce… N'est pas dangereux… C'est juste… Que… J'ai mal… Calculé… Ma faiblesse… Ce corps… Il ne supporte plus… Ma Flamme… Comme avant… Pantela Tsuna, toujours à terre.

- Tu crois… Que c'est à cause de leurs injections ?

Tsuna frissonna invariablement à la mention de leurs expériences, et secoua la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Je ne crois pas… C'est juste… Ce pouvoir demande… Beaucoup de résistance… Et… Pour l'instant… Je n'en n'ai plus… Aarr…

Il n'arrivait même pas à reprendre son souffle, que c'était énervant ! L'Ombre gloussa avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas marrant, voyons ! Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sortit vraiment naturellement. Comme il y avait des années auparavant, quand il était encore humain.

Pensant à cet état de fait, il supporta le jeune, et le réinstalla dans le lit. Et il se décida.

- Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se figea. La dernière fois que l'homme l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était pour annoncer le fait qu'on prévoyait de le violer et de tuer son gardien… Aussi il blêmit légèrement, et leva des yeux inquiets sur l'homme.

- O-Oui ?

L'homme, en voyant cette expression, ne pu que soupirer, agacer. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, donnant à sa chevelure déjà sauvage encore plus de désordre.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je ne vais pas te manger.

Tsuna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir sous le traitement et de cacher son visage en fusion dans ses bras. Amusé, l'Ombre éclata brièvement de rire. Mais il ne fit rien pour que le gamin le regarde, et s'assit au bord du lit, sa main toujours sur la tête du châtain.

- T'es vraiment un gamin étrange. Une bague qui flambe, un chat qui se cache dans un trou de souris, des yeux qui peuvent eux aussi s'enflammer et devenir orange, et maintenant des ailes d'ange… Je me demande combien de tours tu caches encore dans tes manches…

Tsuna, refusant de relever la tête, la secoua. Il ne pensait plus avoir d'autres choses qu'il cachait… Enfin… Il le croyait… Et puis soudain, la deuxième boite apparut dans sa tête.

- Ah !

L'Ombre sursauta alors que Tsuna cherchait sur sa ceinture. Il sortit la boite inconnue. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Il se redressa pendant que l'Ombre se relevait, légèrement sur ses gardes. S'il n'avait pas peur du gamin, il se méfiait de tout ce qui pouvait désormais lui tomber sur le dos… Et on peut le comprendre…

- Je me demande… Murmura Tsuna. Pourquoi cette boite…

Il regarda l'Ombre, et demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de l'ouvrir. L'Ombre eu un bref soupir, et prévint, mécontent.

- Si jamais ça te blesse de nouveau, je la balance par la fenêtre, c'est clair ?

Tsuna rougit et secoua la tête.

- Ça ne va pas me blesser… Grommela-t-il.

Mais le regard plein de sous-entendu qu'il obtint le convint de se taire. Il enflamma plutôt sa bague, et l'inséra dans l'encoche. Presque aussitôt, la boite s'ouvrit, mais il n'y eu cette fois pas de flash lumineux, ni d'évanouissement. Un jet de Flamme atterrit doucement devant lui.

Tsuna s'étrangla en reconnaissant les deux objets qui venaient d'apparaitre. Des tonnes de questions apparaissaient dans sa tête alors qu'il contemplait la paire de gant noir. L'Ombre s'approcha, mais n'osa rien dire pendant un moment, avant que sa curiosité naturelle ne reprenne le dessus, et qu'il demande :

- Eh, petit… C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est… C'est… C'est…

Inutile, il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux mots à la suite… Fronçant des sourcils, l'homme secoua légèrement l'adolescent. Ce qui sembla le faire sortir de sa transe. Tsuna sursauta avant de diriger des yeux écarquillés vers l'homme.

- Oy… Ça va ?

- O-Oui… Mais… Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- … Des gants ?

Tsuna s'excita.

- Pas seulement ! Ce sont les gants de Primo ! Le premier boss des Vongola, le plus puissant parrain qui n'ai jamais existé dans la mafia !

L'Ombre se crispa, et regarda ce qu'il considérait désormais comme des reliques avec un œil nouveau. Il comprenait l'hésitation du plus jeune à toucher des objets si précieux.

Vongola Primo. Celui qui avait instauré la mafia, et installé la famille Vongola au sommet de celle-ci. Famille qui n'avait jamais bougé de sa place en plus de quatre cents ans. Il équivalait une armé à lui seul, était craint et respecté à travers le monde. C'était aussi le plus pacifique boss que les Vongola avaient connu. On disait que seul Nono avait réussi à approcher cette gentillesse, sans réussir au niveau de sa prestance.

Pour l'Ombre, c'était quelqu'un de remarquable dans l'histoire de la mafia, quelqu'un que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier et seulement rêver d'égaler.

Pour Tsuna, c'était un ancêtre qu'il avait rencontré déjà deux fois. Il était celui qui avait accepté sa détermination, et par deux fois avait libéré ses pouvoirs. La première lors de l'épreuve où il avait du se confronter aux péchés de la famille Vongola, où il avait altéré ses gants, les rendant plus puissants et où il l'avait accepté en tant que Décimo. La deuxième fois quand il avait détruit les chaînes de son âme, libérer la vrai forme des bagues Vongola, lui permettant de gagner assez de pouvoir pour combattre et gagner contre Byakuran.

C'était vraiment quelqu'un que Tsuna admirait, et il avait la certitude qu'il le reverrait encore, un jour. Il était sûr que son ancêtre veillait sur lui, et observait tout ses décisions. Il espéra soudain ne pas l'avoir trop déçu par ses incertitudes dernièrement…

Il secoua la tête. Sûrement. Il l'avait sûrement déçu, et inquiété. Mais maintenant, il l'autorisait à avoir accès à ses gants. Ses armes personnelles, si ressemblantes aux siennes. En y pensant, il sortit de ses poches ses deux moufles, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Ses moufles blanches et rose étaient franchement ringardes face aux longs gants d'un noir ébène de Giotto…

Lui avait son chiffre, un simple "27" cousus en rose pastel sur le dos, alors que les gants avaient un "I" imprimé en or sur ce qui semblait être du cuir. La comparaison était quelque peu humiliante…

Pendant qu'il déprimait quelque peu, il ne remarqua pas que les deux paires de gants se mettaient à luire et à pulser, jusqu'à ce que l'Ombre le lui signal :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Tsuna sursauta. Les gants émettaient des ondes oranges dans une parfaite synchronisations. Son intuition aidant, il déposa ses gants sur ceux de Primo, et se recula alors qu'ils s'enflammaient.

Aucuns des deux humains n'eurent le temps de paniquer que les flammes s'éteignirent d'elle-même. Inquiet de ce qui était arrivé à ses gants, Tsuna s'avança. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Ses moufles s'étaient transformées, prenant la forme et la couleur des gants de Giotto. Mais ils avaient conservé le chiffre sur le dos. Seulement il n'était plus en rose, mais d'un doux orange. Les rayures étaient de la couleur de l'or, ainsi qu'un cercle qui entourait désormais le chiffre fétiche.

Sans faire attention à l'air ébahi de l'homme (Mais qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber sur la tête ?...), Tsuna mit immédiatement ses nouveaux gants. Il apprécia la souplesse du cuir, sa douceur et sa chaleur. Il tourna et retourna ses mains plusieurs fois, écartant ses doigts pour simplement sentir le tissu frotter sur sa peau, émerveillé par l'exactitude des gants. Il lui allait parfaitement.

Son regard fut attiré par la boite désormais vide. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait en faire, il la prit en main. L'effet fut immédiat. Les gants s'enflammèrent pour retourner dans la boite qui se referma. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

- Pratique pour les combats. Plus besoin de batailler pour les chercher dans mes poches…

Il était content de lui. Et n'avait pas conscience du regard que lui lançait l'homme. Mais le silence ambiant l'aida et il se retourna. Il sentit littéralement une goutte de sueur se former sur son front en remarquant le sourire énervé et le tic qui agitait l'œil de son gardien.

- D'accord. Tu es donc SÛR de ne plus rien avoir comme surprise enflammé qui sortent de l'ordinaire d'une quelconque manière, _ra-ga-zzo_ ?

Tsuna réfléchit précipitamment, et ajouta d'une petite voix :

- Peut-être…

- …

- …

- …Quoi ?

L'homme ne savait même pas s'il voulait vraiment la réponse à cette question.

- Natsu… Peut se transformer en cape ?

L'homme garda le silence. Un long, long silence, qui pourtant exprimait facilement son blasement sur tout ça. Quoi. Un chat qui se transforme en une simple cape ?

- Et c'est tout ? Fit-il dédaigneusement.

Il ne pensait plus que quoi que ce soit puisse le surprendre cette nuit. Il alla donc se coucher sur son lit de camps, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller sous le regard à la fois amusé et désolé de Tsuna. Si l'homme était dans la mafia depuis plus longtemps que lui, lui avait vécu et survécu à Reborn depuis un moment…

On s'habitue à l'inhabituel en vivant avec un tuteur fou qui ne demande rien de plus que de pouvoir tirer sur son élève, des amis qui ne veulent rien de moins que de s'entretuer, des voyage dans le futur pour sauver le monde. Alors après tout, des gants qui changent de forme… Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Ce fut avec cette pensées qui lui aussi finit par se recoucher, en faisant attention à ne pas se mettre sur le dos pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures qu'il savait seraient guéries le lendemain.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça répond à plusieurs de vos questions !

…

Quoi… Ça en a créé d'autre ? Vraiment ? ^w^

Mais c'est le but, très chers lecteurs ! Il faut que vous ayez envie de lire la suite car, après tout…

Il n'y a que moi qui a toutes les réponses ! XD

Allez, à la prochaine fois !

…

Ah ! Petite question ! Un petit quizz qui pourra peut-être apporter une récompense à ceux qui trouveront la bonne réponse.

La question est :

**Avez-vous remarqué la double signification du titre du chapitre ?**

Allez ! Faites travailler votre imagination ! XD


	18. Entrainement

Ciaossu~!

Vous le voulez ? Le voilà ! Dix-huitième chapitre de "La Raison" écrite par votre servitrice Lascka. En espérant comme à chaque fois que vous apprécierez assez pour prendre de votre temps et laisser un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci d'avance aux fidèles de la lecture et des commentaires ! X3

Alors. Je vous avais posé une question la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour ceux qui ont mauvaise mémoire…

**Avez-vous remarqué la double signification du titre du chapitre ?**

J'ai été surprise (très agréablement !) par le nombre de réponse. Merci de vous être décarcassé sur cette question existentielle alors que vous étiez en vacance, vous et votre cerveau.

D'ailleurs, nous allons voir le nombre de réponses bonnes.

**0 bonne réponse.**

? ? ?

Alala ? Pas une seule bonne réponse ?

XD

Et oui, c'était une question piège ! Regarder bien. Je vous ai demandé si vous **aviez vu **la double signification, et non pas **quelle était-elle**. Les bonnes réponses auraient donc été :

**Oui, ou non.**

X3 Quoi ? Il fallait bien lire la question ! Ceci dit, la question aurait été sur la signification du titre, certains auraient trouvé.

- Reconnaissance de Tsuna envers son ravisseur, mais aussi et surtout sauveur, l'Ombre (ou Bob, pour les intimes.)

- Reconnaissance du Primo envers la volonté de Tsuna et son objectif de changer la Mafia.

Voilà la double signification. Votre cerveau devait vraiment être en vacance (Chanceux !)

Mais, pas-de-chance ! Vous avez choisit la mauvaise réponse ! Merci d'avoir participé à notre grand jeu concours ! Au revoir !

Vous me détestez ? Moi aussi je vous adore ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Entrainement**

- Oji-san ? Demanda Tsuna, doucement.

- Hm ? Fit l'interpellé, levant la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à survivre ?

* * *

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et avait attendu une semaine entière avant de poser cette question. Il avait, pendant ce temps, continuer les exercices pour reprendre un peu la forme. Il en avait profité pour dompter un peu ses pouvoirs. Son corps, sans avoir retrouvé son endurance, acceptait désormais mieux la puissance de sa Flamme qui courait dans ses veines. Ça l'aidait d'ailleurs à retrouver plus vite la forme.

Il avait découvert que la chaleur de son corps était liée à l'ignition de sa Flamme. S'il gardait sa Flamme élevé dans son corps sans la relâcher dans ses gants ou sur son front, son corps se réchauffait naturellement. Il l'avait d'ailleurs découvert ce fait par hasard, et son gardien avait faillit avoir une attaque.

Il était allé chercher des bûches pour entretenir le feu, et c'était pendant son entrainement sur sa Flamme. Il devait pouvoir se déplacer sans être complètement paralysé par la concentration que demandait le contrôle de sa Flamme. Concentration qui avait augmenté maintenant que sa Flamme était naturelle. Il commençait à pouvoir faire d'autre tâche en restant ouvert à ce qui l'entourait, et son gardien commençait lui aussi à s'habituer à le voir déambuler avec ses yeux orange, et cet air si sérieux.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne leva pas le nez de son livre quand Tsuna rentra avec quelques bûches dans les bras. Ce dernier s'approcha de la cheminée, mit les bûches qu'il venait d'apporter à leur place et en prit une qu'il jeta dans le feu.

C'est là qu'il le remarqua.

Il était très près du feu, et pourtant ça ne le gênait pas. Pourtant, le feu flambait haut et fort. Et quand il avait placé une bûche une heure auparavant, il avait dû reculer sous la chaleur intense. Cependant, maintenant, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Le souffle du feu était pour lui comme une légère brise agréable.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Dans cet état, l'intuition de Tsuna était encore plus forte que d'habitude. Il comprit que sa chaleur avait augmenté, et que sa résistance avait suivit, ce qui faisait qu'il était presque insensible au feu. Pour tester sa théorie, il avait, hésitant, approché une main. Ne sentant ni douleur ni gêne, il avait continué à l'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement dans le feu.

Il avait regardé avec fascination le feu lui lécher la main sans lui faire le moindre mal. Et il garda cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri étranglé derrière lui. Se retournant, Tsuna avait vu l'Ombre, bouche bée, le fixer avec les yeux grand ouvert.

Il avait enlevé précipitamment sa main du feu, et était sortit de son hyper mode. Il avait presque sentit la présence de la goute de sueur qui, il en était certain, venait d'apparaitre sur sa tête. Il se releva, et rigola en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

- Ahah ! Miracle ! Le feu, il n'est pas si chaud que ça, finalement !

- …

- Ahah… Ah… Hm…

- J'hésite. Je te balance toi dans la neige, ou je te balance un seau d'eau pour éteindre ta manche en feu ?

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux et regarda sa manche. Qui était effectivement en train de griller lentement. Avec un "Hieeeee !", il se précipita sur le lavabo et passa son bras sous l'eau. Heureusement, son vêtement ne perdit pas plus d'un centimètre. Mais il sentit longtemps encore cette odeur de brûlé…

L'homme n'avait même pas voulu entendre les explications. Avec un long soupir, il était retourné à son livre.

Tsuna était désolé, mais ravi de découvrir toutes les possibilités de sa Flamme. C'est alors qu'une question qu'il s'était posé il y avait maintenant des mois trouva sa réponse. Il se souvenait, lors du voyage dans le futur, lors de la présentation des Couronnes Funéraires pour le jeu du Choix, qu'ils avaient vu un homme qui prenait un bain dans de la lave. Il n'avait jamais comprit maintenant comment c'était possible.

Il le savait, désormais. Ce type, Zakuro, avait dû utiliser la même technique que lui, à peu de chose près. Mais cette découverte choqua Tsuna au-delà des mots. Quelle puissance devait avoir sa Flamme pour pouvoir résister à de la lave en fusion ? Quelle endurance devait avoir son corps pour supporter cette Flamme ?

La vérité le frappa, plus durement que jamais. Ils avaient gagné leur combat que grâce à leur supériorité numérique, et à beaucoup de chance. Ils n'auraient jamais pu s'en sortir sans la Varia et les membres du White Spell qui avaient décidé d'épauler Uni.

Ce n'était pas la première fois… Déjà, lors du combat pour les anneaux, ils auraient dû perdre. Si la bague du Ciel n'avait pas rejeté Xanxus… Ils auraient été battus par les membres de la Varia et leurs escouades. Ils s'en seraient sûrement sortit grâce à l'aide de Dino et de ses hommes, sans compter Basil, Bianchi et Shamal, qui se seraient sûrement joins au combat, à ses côtés. Mais à quel prix ? Combien auraient été blessés ? En plus n'auraient-ils pas été considérés comme des traitres en s'opposant à Xanxus ?

Les conclusions étaient claires.

Ils étaient faibles.

Il était faible.

Il n'était pas capable de protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Mais ça pouvait changer. Ça devait changer.

* * *

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à survivre ?

L'Ombre cligna plusieurs fois deux yeux, essayant de comprendre cette question inattendue. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il observa, et vit tout le sérieux de la question dans les yeux brun du jeune garçon. Il ferma alors son livre.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à survivre ?

- Oui, j'ai bien entendu. Ce que je demande, c'est… Pourquoi ?

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration.

- Beaucoup de chose à changé en peu de temps. J'ai appris à maitrisé ma Volonté, et même si c'est un grand pas… J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

- Tu sais, je ne sais rien sur ta flamme et comment elle marche. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je sais que ce pouvoir est personnel, et personne ne peux m'aider à le maitriser.

- Et Reborn ?

Mais Tsuna secoua la tête.

- Non, ce qu'il à fait, c'est m'indiquer des pistes, m'aider à renforcer mon corps pour qu'il supporte ma Flamme, mais son utilisation, c'est moi qui la maitrise, depuis le début. Je n'en avais simplement pas conscience.

C'était vrai. C'était lui qui avait trouvé la technique de la percée du Point Zéro, pour geler les Flammes, et qui l'avait modifiée pour pouvoir absorber les Flammes. C'était lui qui avait mit au point le X-Burner, avec de l'aide, bien sûr. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué comment faire. Ce pouvoir était trop instinctif pour ça.

L'homme reprit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi.

- Vous allez bien… M'aidez à revenir chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Ombre hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas encore comment faire, mais il ne pouvait plus abandonner le gamin à son sort. Il ne le voulait plus.

- Alors, continua Tsuna, j'aimerais ne pas être un fardeau pour vous. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider du mieux que je le peux, si c'est possible. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué, et franchement maladroit, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

_"Est-ce qu'il se rend compte à quel point son discours __est__ pessimiste ?"_ Pensa l'Ombre, amusé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas manquer l'air décidé du garçon. Cet air qui le fit frissonner d'excitation. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes, il le sentait. Avec un sourire carnassier, il demanda :

- Tu veux donc que je t'apprenne ce que je sais, ce que j'ai appris pendant toutes ces années dans la mafia pour sauver ma peau, en quelques mois ?

Tsuna ferma les yeux. C'était peut-être un peu présomptueux… Mais…

Il fixa l'homme, décidé.

- Oui.

Le sourire de l'Ombre s'agrandit.

- Es-tu prêt à mourir pour ça ?

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ce qui paraissait évident, mais réfléchit une seconde, et se souvint du jour où il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs. Il sourit.

- Non.

- Hmm…

- Je suis prêt à vivre.

L'Ombre regarda le jeune garçon, désormais son élève, avec dans le regard ce qui ressemblait à être de la fierté. La première leçon était déjà passée.

- Bonne réponse.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un enfer. Et le mot était faible. Tsuna c'était posé la question des milliers de fois.

Est-ce que tous les tueurs à gages étaient aussi démoniaques ?

Et la seule réponse qu'il avait trouvée était :

Non. Démoniaque était encore trop faible ! ! ! Il fallait rajouter sadique, sans-cœur, spartiate et inhumain pour avoir une vague idée de ce qu'ils étaient. Et encore, on était loin du compte…

Certes, il n'avait que deux exemples. Son tuteur Reborn, et celui là. Mais plus il passait de temps avec l'un, plus il trouvait que les deux se ressemblaient. Et tout les deux avaient une passion, tourmenter le pauvre boss en apprentissage qu'il était.

Et il savait qu'il était influencé par eux. Il se surprenait parfois avec en tête des plans de vengeance sanglants et humiliant, ce qui, il y avait encore quelques mois n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Et ça le soulageait et le terrifiait à la fois. Quand il s'en était ouvert à son gardien, l'homme avait sourit et avait simplement dit.

- C'est bien. Tu apprends. Mais sache qu'aucun des plans que tu échafauderas ne marcheront. Tu es encore trop lisible pour ça !

Enfer. Et pourtant, il avait aimé chaque moment, chaque leçon. À chaque fois, ça ne loupait jamais. Après les jurons et les menaces de morts (qu'il gardait bien précieusement pour lui) il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant. Reconnaissant, car l'homme lui apprenait réellement à survivre. Il lui apprenait vraiment les trucs que lui-même avait mit des années à découvrir et à maitriser. Et il l'aidait dans ces démarches, cruellement, parfois. Mais efficacement.

* * *

Sa première leçon, avait été d'être capable de défaire tout les nœuds qui pouvaient exister, sans pouvoir les voir. Il était ligoté à une chaise, pied et mains liés, et devait se débrouiller pour réussir à se détacher. Bien sûr, l'homme, lui, ne le détacherait pas. Il avait passé quelques soirées attaché sur sa chaise, incapable de trouver la solution au nœud alors que l'Ombre était en train de manger devant lui, et que lui mourrait de faim. La vie était injuste…

Il avait parfois finit par faire cramer la corde pour pouvoir manger. Mais cette action se faisait payer par d'autres entrainements encore plus diaboliques.

Une autre leçon avait été de sentir arrivé le danger. Son sens là avait été déjà bien entrainé par Reborn (grâce notamment à des bombes, des couteaux, des tires, et plein d'autres choses dangereuse de ce type…) et l'Ombre n'eut pas beaucoup de travail à faire. Mais il continua cet entrainement en lançant parfois, le jour ou la nuit, une volée de couteaux sur Tsuna, qui devait éviter. Il eu de nombreuse fois des coupures parce qu'il n'avait pas évité à temps, ou pas comme il le fallait. Mais c'était en partit dû à son corps faible.

Ce problème aussi trouvait peu à peu sa solution. Les exercices physiques auxquels il s'astreignait quotidiennement payaient, et il retrouva au bout de quelques semaines sa souplesse. Encore quelques semaines, et son endurance avait retrouvé de sa vigueur. Il pouvait maintenant supporter sa Flamme, intérieurement et extérieurement plus de trois heures de suite sans horribles courbatures. C'était bien, mais pas suffisant.

D'autres leçons avaient suivies, le plus souvent développant son sens pratique. Il avait installé une caméra dans le chalet, et Tsuna devait découvrir sa présence ou encore un micro. Il lui apprit à découvrir les endroits les plus utilisés pour ce genre d'espionnage, comme les téléphones, les lampes, les dessous de bureaux ou les conduites d'aération.

Il l'entraina à se battre aussi. Mais c'était différent de l'entrainement de Reborn, qui lui, lui avait apprit à se servir de ses armes principales, les gants et sa Flamme. Là, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de ses gants, et s'il pouvait augmenter l'intensité de sa Flamme, elle ne devait pas être visible. Il n'avait pas le droit d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire, et le mode "Torche Ambulante", comme aimait l'appeler l'Ombre était tout sauf discret.

Ce n'était déjà pas du tout ordinaire, mais en plus, il aurait alors pu lui coller sur le front "Héritier Vongola disparu". Le post-It aurait renseigné chaque mafieux aussi sûrement que la Flamme. C'était après tout la fierté des Vongola. Et sa particularité…

Ils se battaient dehors, quand le temps le permettait. L'Ombre se dissolvait alors dans la nature et Tsuna devait le sentir venir et contrer son attaque. Il se retrouva souvent avec des bleus énorme sur le ventre et les bras. Mais tous les deux faisaient attention à ne pas être trop sérieux dans leur combat, pour ne pas se blesser plus que nécessaire.

Un jour, il lui balança un morceau de bois épais et il dit :

- Défends-toi.

Et il attaqua avec une branche d'arbre similaire. Tsuna eu juste le temps de lever son morceau de bois en travers pour le défendre avant d'être propulsé en arrière par la puissance du coup. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de se stabiliser. Il essaya aussitôt de se relever, mais la tête lui tournait, et il du s'y prendre à plusieurs fois. L'Ombre se moqua.

- Quel équilibre pitoyable…

- Mais… Pourquoi un bâton ? Je ne me bats pas grâce à un sabre, mais au corps à corps seulement, avec mes gants…

- Et si un jour tu n'as pas tes gants mais une lame à porté de main ? Tu la négligerais parce que tu ne saurais pas t'en servir ?

Il fit siffler sa propre arme improvisée en l'abaissant vivement et continua à s'avancer.

- Tu dois être capable de t'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Si, par hasard, tu ne peux pas te battre au corps à corps, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu dois tout de même être capable de te défendre.

Il eu ensuite un sourire mi-carnassier mi-moqueur.

- Comme cette fois là que tu m'as racontée, où tu t'es battus avec une pantoufle contre ton Gardien des Nuages, quel est son nom, déjà… Hibari ?

Tsuna devint d'un rouge si vif que ça jurait horriblement avec la neige blanche qui les entourait. Comment oublier ce jour où il avait cru, une nouvelle fois, mourir ? Reborn les avait obligé Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto et lui à aller dans la salle de conférence, pour en faire, soi-disant, leur QG. Bien entendu, Hibari n'avait pas été heureux de voir débarqué trois herbivores sur son territoire.

Il avait massacré ses deux amis, et allait faire de même à Tsuna quand Reborn lui tira dessus. Il avait alors pété son plomb habituel, déchiré ses vêtements et avait agrippé la première chose qui lui était tombé sous sa main, soit Léon, mode pantoufle, et avait frappé Hibari avec.

Il avait pendant longtemps fait des cauchemars de ce qui avait suivit.

- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LA MÊME CHOSE ! ! ! Rugit-il, mourant de honte. Et pertinemment conscient que _c'était_ la même chose.

L'Ombre avait ignoré son cri et avait réattaqué. À la fin de la journée, Tsuna n'arrivait plus à bouger un de ses muscles sans endurer de terribles courbatures alors que son inhumain de prof était aussi frais qu'un gardon.

Ils avaient combattu souvent comme ça, alternant le corps à corps et les combat aux sabres. Parfois c'était un bâton plus court, comme un poignard. L'Ombre aurait aussi voulu entrainer Tsuna au maniement des armes à feu, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque ni de déclencher une avalanche, ni de se faire repérer par inadvertance.

Ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin du lieu de torture.

Une autre leçon avait été une d'orientation. Ils s'étaient promenés dans une forêt, et pendant la matinée, L'Ombre avait indiqué à Tsuna plusieurs manières de se repérer, par rapport au soleil, au paysage ou à la végétation. Pendant l'après-midi, l'homme l'avait semé, et il avait dû retrouver seul le chemin jusqu'au chalet.

Tsuna savait que l'Ombre ne devait pas être loin, et devait garder un œil sur lui et sur les alentours. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, même un randonneur innocent. C'était certain qu'ils avaient encore des personnes à leur trousse, à l'affut du moindre indice pour les prendre en chasse et les tuer. Et l'hiver en montagne n'était vraiment pas une bonne saison pour la fuite. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient toujours pas partit. Ils ne faisaient que profiter de leur immobilisation forcée pour s'entrainer.

Les tempêtes de neiges étaient très fréquente, et durait parfois plusieurs jours de suite. Le pire qu'ils aient eu à faire face était cinq jours et six nuits. Heureusement, l'intuition de Tsuna l'avait prévenu, et l'homme avait pu faire des réserves. Il avait mis d'abord en doute l'impression de Tsuna, car le ciel était dégagé et rien dans l'atmosphère ne laissait présagée un tel bouleversement météorologique.

Mais Tsuna avait été catégorique, et si sûr de lui qu'il avait osé se dresser contre l'homme. Certes, il bafouillait et tremblait de son audace, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'Ombre avait finit par plier aux demandes, plus par respect à ce courage soudain que par réelle soumission. Après tout, cette soi-disant intuition ne devait pas être si bonne, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'être capturé.

Mais quand le temps changea d'un ciel bleu pour une tempête grise et blanche, il avait alors admis qu'il s'était trompé. L'Ombre avait alors demandé à Tsuna pourquoi son intuition ne l'avait pas aidé quand il l'avait capturé.

Tsuna avait répondu avec un sourire gêné :

- Je n'étais pas… Au mieux de ma forme…

Les yeux de l'homme s'étaient rétrécis, mais il avait laissé filer. Coincé dans leur refuge, ils avaient vaqués à leurs occupations personnelles. L'Ombre essayait de tracer une route qui serait sûr. Mais il devait penser qu'ils étaient deux, et il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire, et là, c'était un gamin. Il fallait éviter les trop grandes villes, avec leurs systèmes de surveillance, mais ne pas trop s'éloigner de la civilisation tout de même.

Fallait-il mieux descendre directement la montagne, ou continuer vers l'ouest pendant un moment ? Comment se fournir les vivres nécessaires ? La chasse ? La pêche ? Mais alors il faudrait attendre l'arrivé du printemps… Mais, là encore, peut-être valait-il mieux, car s'ils étaient coincés dans une tempête comme celle là sans abri…

Pendant que l'Ombre potassait sur ses problèmes pratiques, Tsuna continuait son entrainement avec sa Flamme. Ça avait été, pendant un moment un gros problème pour Tsuna, et personne ne pouvait l'aider à le résoudre. Il devait certes apprendre à se battre autrement qu'avec ses gants, mais il ne devait pas oublier de s'entrainer avec. Et ça posait un problème.

Il ne pouvait pas pratiquer ses mouvements à l'extérieur, la couleur orangé de sa Flamme attirant vraiment trop l'attention sur la neige. Il ne pouvait pas aussi prendre le risque de mettre le feu à la forêt, même par erreur… Et il ne pouvait pas s'entrainer à l'intérieur, pour des raisons tout aussi évidentes.

Il avait pensé pendant un long moment, sans trouver de réelles idées.

Et puis on lui avait soufflé une solution. Une solution qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée existé.

Et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être possible.

* * *

Cette journée avait été plutôt calme, pour changer. On était seulement au milieu de Janvier, et L'Ombre était partit faire des provisions à un des villages aux alentour, Tsuna étant resté pour entretenir le feu. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, et n'était pas encore assez en forme pour voyager sans problème. Il avait pensé, toute la journée, à une solution pour s'entrainer sans attirer trop l'attention. Et il avait aussi eu une idée après des heures de réflexions sur sa Flamme, mais ne pouvait pas la mettre en œuvre. C'était très frustrant.

Il y réfléchit un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête prête à exploser. Il abandonna, pour le moment, et s'offrit le luxe d'une sieste. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il pouvait se reposer.

Mais, s'il s'endormit facilement, il ne fit ni rêve ni cauchemar. Il lui parut seulement trois secondes depuis qu'il s'était endormit quand il sentit de petites secousses.

- Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi. Réveille-toi.

La voix était inconnue, et pourtant familière. Douce et profonde. Agréable à entendre. Elle parlait le japonais avec un accent chantant, presque sensuel.

- Ngm…

Il y eu un rire léger.

- Allez, Tsunayoshi. Ouvre les yeux, enfin.

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, les referma violement à cause du soleil qui l'éblouissait. Il amena une lourde main sur son front pour couvrir les rayons et il rouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette masqua le soleil. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait, qui lui était plus que familière.

Il se figea.

Il devait être en train de rêver… Un drôle de rêve…

Des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux plus bleu et plus profond qu'un lac d'eau pure, et un visage qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

On pouvait l'appeler Ieyatsu Sawada, de son nom japonais.

Ou encore Giotto, de son nom de naissance.

Mais il était bien plus connu sous le nom de Vongola Primo.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Tsuna, sous le choc.

Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre son ancêtre. Mais l'apparition rigola doucement de sa surprise.

- Enfin, je suis arrivé à te réveiller. Tu as vraiment le sommeil très profond, tu sais ?

- Reborn me dit ça souvent, répondit-il lentement.

- Reborn… J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer un jour. Il est intéressant…

Tsuna secoua la tête. Bon, il fallait se réveiller, maintenant.

- Ouvre les yeux, Tsunayoshi. On doit parler, il y a beaucoup à dire, mais pas beaucoup de temps.

Il obéit. Tsuna rouvrit les yeux pour retomber sur ceux azur de Primo. Il lui tendait la main, et après une vague hésitation, Tsuna décida d'accepter l'aide et de se relever.

Il dépoussiéra son pantalon dans un geste mécanique, essayant encore de comprendre où il était et ce que faisait son ancêtre mort devant lui. Timidement, il releva la tête pour croiser un visage souriant. Rougissant, il détourna la tête.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait Primo. Mais les fois précédentes avait été courtes et plutôt hautes en couleurs. Le jour où il avait été enfermé dans la sphère d'épingle du futur Hibari, menacé d'étouffement. Il avait fini par atteindre un état ou les péchés des Vongola lui étaient apparus clairement, et il frissonna en y repensant. Il avait juré de détruire les Vongola plutôt que d'être obligé de faire la même chose. Il avait cru qu'il s'était perdu, répondre ça aux anciens bosses…

Mais avant de s'évanouir, il avait été rattrapé par Nono. Ébahi, il avait vu les neuf bosses sortirent leurs armes et les enflammer, pour finir par celui en face de lui, Vongola Primo. Celui qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Celui qui possédait les mêmes armes que lui. Celui qui avait accepté sa détermination et altéré ses gants, leur donnant plus de puissance, les X-Gloves, version Vongola Ring.

La deuxième fois, en plein combat contre Byakuran, alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer. Il était apparut, cette fois avec ses propres Gardiens. Les Gardiens de la première génération. G, Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude et Demon Spade. Ensembles, ils avaient libéré les anneaux de leurs chaines, et leur avaient donné leurs véritables pouvoirs. Cette aide lui avait permis de retrouver ses forces, et pouvoir continuer le combat contre Byakuran.

Et puis… Il y avait cette fois aussi, mais il ne savait plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité…

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Tsunayoshi.

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Je dis que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je suis bien réapparu cette fois là. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider plus que ça, par contre, finit-il avec un air triste.

- Ah… Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux, maintenant…

Tsuna détourna de nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas si lisible que ça quand même ?

- Si, si…

Oh, put-

- On ne jure pas !

Tsuna lâcha un profond soupir. Il n'avait même plus le droit de pester même en pensée, maintenant ? Il leva des yeux sur Giotto, dans un mélange de colère, de surprise et d'admiration pour son ancêtre.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureux que vous soyez là, mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et d'abord… On est où ?

Giotto eu un grand sourire.

- Ici, c'est ton esprit. Et je suis là pour t'entrainer bien sûr !

- …

Il fixa un long moment le visage souriant de son ancêtre, et se demandait s'il avait vraiment bien entendu… Il retomba sur les fesses, et les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, se permit de crier :

- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?

* * *

Vouiiii, le grand retour de Giotto ! Je l'adore tellement, ce personnage ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer. Franchement. ^^

…

Quoi, vous m'en voulez encore ? Q.Q

Allez, ce n'est pas si grave… Vous devriez savoir que j'aime torturer mes lecteurs autant que mes personnages, et maintenant vous savez personnellement ce que ça fait ! ^^

Bon. Tant pis. À la semaine prochaine quand même ? *v*


	19. Les Flammes

O.O°°°

Et bien… Si j'avais su qu'écrire qu'un peu plus d'une centaine de mot seulement me donnerais droit à autant de commentaire… Je ne me serais pas embêter à faire des chapitres aussi long… -w-

Le message étant :

_"Non, ce n'est pas une publication qui vient bien trop tôt._

_C'est pour prévenir tout mes lecteurs de la création d'un nouveau sondage, disponible sur mon profile. Merci ce prendre le temps de vous exprimer, c'est très important pour moi !_

_La question est :_

_**Que pensez-vous des Lemon ? En souhaitez-vous dans ma fic "La Raison" ?**_

_**- Oui, j'aime bien, et ça apporte quelque chose.**_

_**- Euh... Non merci. Ce n'est pas utile.**_

_Merci d'avance à ceux qui s'exprimeront. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer des MP pour vous exprimez plus clairement, je me ferais une joie de lire vos message et d'y répondre ! ^^"_

23 commentaires ! Incroyable ! Nouveau record ! XD

Merci de vous êtes sentis autant concerné. J'ai été agréablement surprise et vraiment touchée de voir qu'autant de personne ait prit la peine le s'exprimer sur le sujet. Ça m'a aussi permit de constater que les avis sont assez partagés. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs…

Je n'ai pas prit de décision. Vous êtes toujours libre de me donner votre avis.

Par contre… Les personnes qui se sont exprimé sur le sondage ne pourra pas le faire sur ce chapitre, du coup…

…

Ce n'est pas grave ! Ça vous donnera l'occasion d'écrire un commentaire deux fois plus long la prochaine fois ! XD

Retour à l'histoire maintenant, si vous le voulez bien.

Voici un chapitre long à souhait.

Je suis franchement ravie de l'enthousiasme qu'a reçu l'apparition de Giotto. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il était autant apprécié, ni que le faire apparaitre vous plairais à ce point. Je suis heureuse de voir mon attachement au Primo être partagé ! XD

Il contient peu d'action, mais ma théorie personnelle sur les Flammes et leurs pouvoirs, en particulier celle qui m'intéresse le plus, celle du Ciel. C'est une hypothèse que je pense probable, qui explique beaucoup de chose et qui me permet de mettre en place mon scénario. Quoi de mieux ? XD

Si vous ne partager pas ce point de vu sur la Flamme, libre à vous de penser autrement, et de me faire savoir votre propre hypothèse. Mais sachez que ma fic sera basée sur mes convictions. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Les Flammes**

Là encore, Tsuna eu l'impression que son cerveau avait fondu. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais l'apparition de Giotto, assit gracieusement en tailleur en face de lui ne voulait toujours pas disparaitre…

Bien, récapitulons.

Tout d'abord, il s'était retrouvé, il ne savait pas encore comment, dans son esprit. C'était le lieu qu'il avait vu quand sa Flamme et lui n'avait fait plus qu'un. Il avait finit par croire qu'il l'avait imaginé avec le temps. Apparemment pas…

Ensuite, il se trouvait en face d'un mort. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois… Mais ça restait extrêmement perturbant ! Et son ancêtre s'était assis en face de lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. En plus, il avait sincèrement l'air heureux…

Et enfin, ce même ancêtre tout sourire venait d'affirmer qu'il allait l'entrainer. Et que c'était évident. Il se demandait s'il s'était tapé la tête avant d'aller faire sa sieste…

- Non, tu ne t'es pas tapé la tête, dit gentiment Giotto. Remets-toi, voyons, ce n'est pas si bizarre.

- Pas bizarre ? Je suis en train de parler avec un vieux de plus de quatre cents ans qui lit toutes mes pensées et qui veux m'entrainer alors que je suis coincé dans mon esprit sans même savoir comment j'ai atterri là ! Ce n'est pas assez ?

- De ce point de vue… Hé, je ne suis pas si vieux !

Et voilà qu'il était en train de lui lancer un regard mécontent. Presque boudeur. Tsuna était complètement perdu. C'était vraiment lui qui était censé être le plus fort des boss Vongola qui n'aient jamais existé ?

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, pour se calmer. Avec un peu de chance, un peu d'oxygène arrivera jusqu'au cerveau, et alors ce dernier se remettra à fonctionner.

Il arriva au bout d'un moment à reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, et il rouvrit les yeux. Giotto était toujours là, mais maintenant, ça ne l'étonnait plus. Il répéta :

- Donc, vous êtes là pour m'entrainer…

- Hu-hu, confirma Giotto.

- Et… À quoi, si je peux poser la question ?

- Bien sûr que tu peux la poser, pourquoi pas ? Fit Giotto, intrigué.

- Et bien…

Tsuna baissa les yeux, gêné, avant de grommeler :

- Quand je demande des explications sur l'entrainement à Reborn, il me tire dessus, alors…

Giotto éclata de rire.

- Il faut vraiment que je le rencontre, ce Reborn !

Tsuna sentit le poids de la goutte de sueur qui apparut derrière son crâne. Tous les mafiosi sont comme ça ? Ou c'est juste sa famille ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, il avait devant lui le fondateur des Vongola… C'était peut-être à cause de lui que sa famille était aussi cinglée…

- Tu penses trop, Tsunayoshi. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Oubliant le fait que son ancêtre avait de nouveau lu ses pensées, il demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. De quel entrainement parlez-vous ?

- De ta Flamme. Tu cherches bien un moyen de t'entrainer et de vérifier quelques théories sans risquer de réduire en cendre l'abri où tu te trouves ou la forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

Au hochement légèrement gêné de Tsuna, Giotto désigna l'endroit d'un large mouvement de la main.

- Quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci. Tu ne risque pas de te faire surprendre, et rien ne peut brûler si tu souhaites que ça reste intact.

- Hu…

Alors que Tsuna, avec un léger froncement de sourcil observait à son tour le paysage qui les entourait, Giotto attendit patiemment la question qu'il sentait arriver. Il n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que Tsuna reprenne lentement la parole.

- Mais quel est cet endroit ? Comment est-ce possible que mon esprit abrite un endroit pareil.

- Ton esprit n'abrite pas cet endroit, mais il _est _cet endroit.

- Quoi ?

Giotto se leva et fit signe à Tsuna de faire de même. Tsuna obéit et épousseta son pantalon, enlevant les pétales du cerisier qui s'étaient accrochés. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres en silence, Tsuna attendant que Giotto reprenne la parole et ce dernier essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer ce concept abstrait à son descendant. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

- Tsuna, regarde. Il désigna le cerisier Ceci est ton Arbre. C'est ce qui représente ton âme dans sa globalité.

- Un cerisier…

- Oui. Cet arbre est un symbole de pureté. C'est assez rare. Mets ta main dessus, veux-tu ? Tu vas comprendre.

Tsuna obéi. Il retourna au pied de l'arbre géant et mit après un instant d'hésitation sa main sur l'écorce étrangement soyeuse. Aussitôt, il sentit l'Arbre pulser, et dans un éclair de lucidité se rappela où il avait déjà sentit cette impression.

- Mais c'est… C'est ma Flamme !

Giotto hocha la tête, et Tsuna reporta son attention sur l'arbre devant lui. C'était la même sensation que le jour où il avait prit sa décision, et n'avoir fait plus qu'un avec Elle. La douce énergie qui se diffusait dans le tronc, montant jusqu'aux branches, passant par chacun des pétales et dans toutes les feuilles avant de redescendre dans les racines et la terre qui les entourait, nourrissant le paysage qui les entourait.

- Ouah… C'est…

Tsuna avait perdu la parole. C'était une sensation incroyable, il avait l'impression de tenir l'origine du monde sous sa main. Et il pensait que c'était sûrement le cas, puisque c'était sa Flamme et son esprit qui avaient créé cet espace.

- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Giotto, souriant.

Tsuna lui répondit par un merveilleux sourire, celui d'un gamin qui venait de découvrir un trésor. Giotto continua.

- Cet endroit, et plus particulièrement ton Arbre est directement relié avec le monde réel. Le lac, par exemple peut te servir de fenêtre.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Si tu as assez de pouvoir et de concentration. Il permet de surveiller ton corps physique pendant que tu es dans cette dimension. Utile pour ne pas être complètement sans défense en cas d'une attaque, ou pour surveiller le temps qui passe. Le mieux, c'est d'utiliser une Ancre qui te liera encore plus sûrement au monde extérieur.

- Une Ancre ?

- Oui, mais il est encore trop tôt pour ça. Bien trop tôt. Tu n'es pas encore capable de venir ici sans aide.

- Aah… Désolé…

Giotto fit un vague geste de la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là pour apprendre.

- C'est vous qui aller faire ça ?

_"__Parfait__, _pensa Tsuna_. Un enseignant de plus. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas aussi dingue que les tueurs à gages. Attendez, c'est un boss de mafia, alors… C'est peut-être pire…"_

Tsuna frissonna, apeuré par la simple idée. Giotto retint un reniflement moqueur. Et il décida de couper court aux horreurs que pouvaient imaginer son descendant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je devrais te prendre comme apprenti, crois-moi, ce que te faisait subir Reborn et ton kidnappeur ne serait vraiment rien -Tsuna blêmit, mais Giotto continua-. Mais je ne peux pas te prendre en main dans ce monde. Peut importe les efforts physique que tu fais ici, ils ne se verront pas dans la réalité. C'est dommage, mais c'est ainsi.

Giotto soupira, un peu déçu, et Tsuna remercia pour une fois la chance qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était si rare. Mais ce qui suivit le fit changer d'avis.

- Mais même si je ne suis pas capable d'augmenter ta force, je peux tout de même t'entrainer au combat au corps à corps, mais plus particulièrement au combat aérien, chose que tu ne peux pas pratiquer dans le vrai monde. Ça fera travailler ta stratégie, tes réflexes… Ce genre de choses venant de la tête plutôt que des muscles.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle était même très bonne. Giotto avait des siècles d'expériences dans ce domaine que lui n'avait pas, et quoi de mieux que d'apprendre avec quelqu'un qui avait le même style que soit même ?

Tsuna regarda Giotto et s'empourpra un peu en baissant la tête. Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe que Primo ne saisit pas.

- Merci, répéta l'adolescent en relevant les yeux. Merci de bien vouloir m'aider. Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

Le sourire de Giotto se fit plus doux et il pencha la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, Decimo. C'est un plaisir partagé. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre si tu veux être capable de marcher sur le chemin que tu as choisis. C'est… Courageux de ta part de prendre cette voie. Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider d'une quelconque manière.

- Oui, mais tout de même… Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant de l'aide que vous voulez m'apporter, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous avez fait ça avec les autres Boss aussi ?

Le visage de Giotto s'assombrit, et il tourna la tête sur le côté, le regard lointain. Tsuna s'inquiéta, effrayé d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Non, répondit finalement Primo. Non, je n'ai fait ça avec personne d'autre. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, et Giotto soupira de nouveau avant de secouer lentement la tête et de se rassoir, faisant un signe à Tsuna de faire de même.

- Je ne vais pas tout t'expliquer maintenant, fit-il, Tsuna installé en face de lui. Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu dois découvrir de toi-même. Mais une des raisons était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas recevoir mon aide.

- Était-ce parce qu'il ne se battait pas de la même manière que vous ?

Giotto secoua la tête, et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le jeune homme devant lui. L'espoir des Vongola et de leur salut. Il sourit à la nervosité de Tsuna sous son regard.

- Pour t'expliquer, je vais devoir te demander de me montrer ta Flamme. J'aimerais la contempler.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, et demanda :

- Mais, ça ne va pas poser de problème ? Je veux dire… Ce monde, est fait de ma Flamme, non ? Ça ne risque pas de l'altérer ?

Giotto secoua la tête.

- Non. Ce monde à été généré par ta Flamme et est influencé par Elle et par tes émotions, car ce monde représente ton esprit. Tant que tu n'épuiseras pas ta Flamme d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce monde sera aussi solide que la pierre.

Tsuna hocha la tête, comprenant. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et aussitôt, il sentit son pouvoir couler en lui comme un robinet que l'on ouvre, sa Flamme comme de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Il se sentit immédiatement beaucoup plus calme et sûr de lui. Il laissa flamber haut sa Flamme frontale, et rouvrit ses yeux ayant plus la couleur de la braise.

Giotto avait fait la même chose de son côté. Ses yeux si bleu avaient prit la couleur orange de la Flamme qui éclairait son front.

Et Tsuna su. Il sut que son pouvoir n'était qu'un grain de poussière en comparaison à celui qu'il voyait. Que malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit comme entrainement, tout ce qu'il avait surmonté comme épreuve, il n'était encore que sur le pas d'une porte qui n'attendait qu'à être franchie. Et le chemin sans fin derrière cette porte à être parcouru.

Giotto eu un petit sourire, de nouveau. L'Hyper Intuition de ce jeune homme était vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle demanderait encore beaucoup de travail, mais maintenant que le Decimo était prêt, corps et âme à se lancer dans cette aventure…

Giotto frissonna, et partagea la vision de l'Ombre. Ça allait être intéressant…

- Tu sais que le seul à part moi à faire ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Faire apparaitre une Flamme frontale. Tu es le deuxième boss des Vongola à avoir le pouvoir de le faire de cette manière.

- C'est… Vrai ?

- Oui. Souviens-toi, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier. Il avait fait face aux péchés des Vongola, et avait en plus rencontré les autres boss des générations précédentes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les anciens boss…

- Ils n'avaient pas de Flamme frontale, finit-il en murmurant.

Giotto hocha la tête. Et reprit :

- Oui, ça et leurs yeux qui ne changent pas de couleur.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Fit Tsuna, gardant son calme malgré une légère panique qui filtrait dans sa voix. Ils ont pourtant tous des Flammes du Ciel, et… Ils étaient tous des parrains Vongola… Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas de Flamme frontale ?

- Ce n'est pas tant une question de Flamme frontale. Leurs yeux, même en concentrant leur Flamme au maximum dans leur corps ne changera pas de couleur. Te souviens-tu quand tu passais en mode de Dernière Volonté, quand tes vêtements se déchiraient ? Tes yeux alors ne changeaient pas de couleurs non plus.

- Ah, oui… C'est vrai.

- C'est une question de pureté de Flamme. De sentiments. De détermination. De raison. De puissance. Énormément de chose conditionne ta Flamme, ce qui fait qu'elle est unique pour chaque individu. Ce qui fait que tous les individus sont différents. Te rappelles-tu d'une autre personne qui soit rentré en Hyper Mode ou en mode de Dernière Volonté sans changement de couleur des yeux ?

Tsuna réfléchit. Dans son esprit défila les jours depuis l'arrivé de Reborn.

- Oui. Il y a eu cette fois là, avec Ryohei… Où on a découvert qu'il était constamment en mode de Dernière Volonté… Et quand je m'entrainais pour pouvoir supporter l'Hyper Mode avec Basil… Il avait une Flamme frontale, mais ses yeux étaient normaux.

Giotto eu un sourire moqueur, presque nostalgique.

- Constamment en mode de Dernière Volonté, hein… Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenir…

Tsuna regarda l'ancien boss d'un air interrogateur, mais Giotto balaya la question de la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Disons-seulement que mes Gardiens et les tiens se ressemblent étrangement… Passons, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Giotto se remit à fixer Tsuna, et reprit l'explication.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que tous les boss des Vongola subissent le même entrainement avant de recevoir leur titre. L'entrainement avec la balle de Dernière Volonté que j'ai créée. Le mode de Dernière Volonté est le premier pas pour contrôler sa Flamme. Elle est déclenchée par la balle de Dernière Volonté, et donne la force à la personne de surmonter ses regrets afin d'accomplir quelque chose. Je suppose que tu connais le principe, rajouta Giotto en cachant son sourire.

Tsuna rougit un peu, mais réussi à se contrôler. Il le connaissait même _très _bien…C'est comme ça qu'il avait gagné le surnom de Hentai-Tsuna après celui de Dame-Tsuna…

- L'Hyper Mode est différent, continua Giotto. Il peut être déclenché par une balle, ou par une de tes pilules. C'est d'ailleurs une invention bien pratique. Mais je m'égare. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la Volonté est alors plus ferme, moins précise, mais plus globale. La tienne se résume par le mot protection. Protéger tes amis, ta famille, les choses qui te sont précieuses. Que ce soit des personnes ou ton honneur. L'Hyper Mode est le deuxième pas pour contrôler sa Flamme.

Giotto s'arrêta et fixa plus attentivement que jamais l'adolescent devant lui, vérifiant qu'il avait bien toujours toute son attention. C'était bien le cas et il continua.

- Après cette étape et avec le temps, tu deviens capable de contrôler ta Flamme pour la faire apparaitre à volonté grâce à un objet amplificateur. Par exemple, les bagues Vongola, ou les armes modifiés pour fonctionner avec la Flamme, comme nos gants. C'est à ce niveau là que s'arrêtent les boss dans le contrôle de leur Flamme, n'ayant pas la possibilité d'aller plus loin. Mais il existe en fait une troisième étape qui existe, un dernier pas à franchir, que toi et moi avons passé.

Tsuna réfléchit à ce qu'il avait pu faire, et repensa à cette soirée où il avait pu ouvrir la boite contenant les Gants de Giotto. Le soir où il s'était décidé à vivre sa vie à sa manière, et à changer la mafia. À détruire les Vongola plutôt que de les laisser le détruire. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Giotto hocha la tête et continua

- C'est bien ça, la dernière étape. Tu passe un Pacte avec ta Flamme. Un genre de contrat, un but qui dirigera ta vie. C'est alors que tu ne fais plus qu'un avec ta Flamme. Et que tu peux la contrôler comme tu le fais maintenant. Tu peux ne pas l'extérioriser et la garder dans ton corps, comme tout les boss avant toi ou ceux qui ont reçu un entrainement semblable, mais tu peux aussi choisir de l'extérioriser par le front, sans pour autant enflammer ta bague, ou tes gants. Ça te donne un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas.

Giotto se tut, et Tsuna garda le silence pour absorber tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Un petit moment après, il posa une question.

- Oui, mais… Ça n'explique toujours pas la différence au niveau de la couleur des yeux ou de la Flamme frontale.

- Je te l'ai dit. C'est une question de pureté. Plus ce qui t'anime est pure, plus ta Flamme répondra à tes désirs et plus elle sera forte. Les deux modes, générés avec une aide quelconque comme la balle ou les pilules, provoquent invariablement une Flamme frontale. Mais la Flamme du porteur peut ne pas être assez pure pour changer la couleur des yeux. Après, quand on apprend à contrôler sa Flamme selon nos désirs, la Flamme frontales n'apparait plus. Pour la plupart des hommes.

Mais toi et moi sommes différents des autres boss. Nous avons les Flammes les plus puissantes à cause de notre détermination, et avons pu, grâce à ça, passer un pacte avec nos Flammes. J'ai créé les Vongola et je les ai amenés au plus haut, dans le but bien précis de protéger l'Italie et ses habitants des dangers qui la menaçaient alors. Toi, tu as décidé de vivre une vie dans le monde sombre de la Mafia, mais en refusant ces ténèbres. C'est un chemin difficile. Mais je crois que s'il y a une seule personne au monde qui puisse l'emprunter sans se perdre, c'est toi.

Tsuna rougit et se sentit étrangement réconforté par la confiance dont faisait preuve son ancêtre à son égard. C'était… Rassurant. Et puis en lui montait un sentiment inconnu jusqu'alors. Il mit un certain temps pour comprendre que c'était de la fierté. Oui, il était fier de son choix, pour une fois, pour la première fois de sa vie, fier de lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et il savait qu'il lui restait encore tant à faire… Mais pour l'instant, il se permit l'égoïsme de profiter d'un compliment venant du plus grand boss qu'ai jamais connu les Vongola, venant de son ancêtre à qui il ressemblait étrangement.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage petit à petit, et ses yeux brillèrent plus que jamais. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, Giotto se surprit à son tour à sourire. Combien d'années, combien de siècles avant d'enfin rencontrer un être aussi spécial ? Aussi… Normal.

Pas d'orgueil. Pas d'avidité. La simple envie de vivre en paix, de protéger des personnes chères à ses yeux. Un altruisme si profond qu'il était effrayant. Comment cette lueur d'espoir survivrait-elle aux ténèbres étouffantes de la mafia ? Giotto était bien décidé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que le pire n'arrive pas. Même s'il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Il n'avait pas, après tout, le droit d'influencer le monde des vivants…

Mais pour lui, juste pour lui… Il avait déjà bravé l'interdit en libérant les chaines des bagues. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait continuer à soutenir son protégé, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu, un tout petit peu plus longtemps…

* * *

Tsuna attendit un petit peu, digérant toutes les informations avant de demander :

- Les boss précédents n'ont pas fait ce Pacte ?

- Non. Ils n'ont pas pu.

- Pourquoi ?

Giotto perdit son sourire et ferma les yeux.

- Ils ont renoncés.

- Pardon ?

- Ils ont renoncés à leur humanité plutôt que d'essayer de la préserver. Ils ont abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir vivre comme ils le souhaitaient et se sont pliés à des lois qu'ils pensaient obligatoire dans le monde de la mafia. Ils n'ont pas essayé de changer les choses, mais de s'adapter à elle, ce que tu as refusé. Tu es le premier depuis quatre cents ans à le faire.

D'un seul coup, Giotto perdit de son sérieux et fit fièrement, la tête haute.

- Mais c'est normal, puisque tu es mon descendant. Je n'en attendais rien de moins de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils… Il n'en manque pas un ? Rajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Même en hyper mode, Tsuna se sentit transpirer, amusé et désespéré du comportement de son ancêtre. Il secoua la tête et retint un soupir. Quelle famille, franchement… Mais il pensa soudain à une personne, ses yeux écarlates jaillissant dans son esprit.

- Xanxus, murmura-t-il.

- Hm ?

- Xanxus. C'est le fils adoptif du Kyuudaime. De Nono. Lui aussi possède une Flamme du Ciel, mais elle n'est pas normal, c'est une Flamme étrange appelé la Flamme de la Fureur, et-

- Ah ! Toi aussi…

Tsuna fit surprit de l'interruption, et encore plus par le ton moqueur du Primo.

- Euh…

- Ce n'est rien, fit Giotto en bougeant sa main de droite à gauche. Mais je te plains. Si ce Xanxus n'est seulement qu'à moitié moins névrosé que Ricardo…

- Ricardo ? C'est… Secondo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Il possède lui aussi une Flamme dégénérée.

- Dégénérée ? La Flamme de la Fureur ?

- Oui.

- Il y a un problème avec cette Flamme ?

- Non, pas avec la Flamme. Avec leur porteur plutôt, renifla Giotto.

Tsuna eu la forte impression que Giotto avait eu les même problèmes avec ce Ricardo que ceux auxquels il avait dû faire face avec Xanxus.

- Pourtant, demanda curieusement Tsuna, s'il a prit la succession, après vous, n'était-il pas votre fils ?

À ce moment là, Tsuna cru que Primo allait mourir une deuxième fois. Il essaya de crier et de respirer en même temps, et le résultat fut qu'il s'étrangla tout seul. Toussant avec une main sur le torse une autre par terre pour ne pas tomber, ses yeux mordorés s'agrandirent sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son fils ? Ce singe ?

Avec l'aide de Tsuna qui lui tapota le dos, il réussi à retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration et se tourna complètement vers son descendant, l'air choqué et presque furieux que l'on puisse penser ça.

- Mon FILS ? Lui ? Heureusement que non ! Jamais je n'aurais pu engendrer une erreur de la nature pareille !

- Euh… Ça ne devait pas être si horrible que ça… Fit Tsuna en essayant de calmer le fumant boss. Mais ça n'eut pas le résultat escompté…

- Pas horrible ? Explosa Giotto, se levant.

- Hiiiiii ! Cria Tsuna, quittant son Hyper mode et tombant en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

- Sais-tu combien de fois on a failli mourir parce qu'il avait enflammé une partie du Manoir sous le coup de la colère ? Sais-tu combien de missions importantes ont été foutues en l'air à cause de son impatience ? Sais-tu l'enfer que j'ai vécu toutes ces années avec lui sur le dos ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler avec G ! Tous les prétextes étaient bons ! Et quand Alaude ou Spade étaient par malheur aussi présent ! On avait droit à une guerre ouverte et sanglante de mafieux dans le salon !

- A-Ah… Finit par dire Tsuna, interloqué.

- Ô, combien de fois j'ai juste voulu lui tordre le cou, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, les mains faisant le geste tant rêvé.

Mais il finit par soupirer longuement et lui aussi quitta son Hyper Mode en se rasseyant. Tsuna, sentant que le danger était passé se rapprocha et hésita un peu avant de demander :

- Mais alors… Il était quoi pour vous ?

- Une épine dans le pied.

- Non… Sérieusement.

- Je suis sérieux. C'était un boulet, un gamin capricieux, qui piquait sa crise dès qu'on lui refusait quelque chose, un sale…

Tsuna secoua la tête. Voilà que Primo recommençait à grommeler dans sa barbe avec le regard noir. Il était content de ne pas avoir vécu à cette époque en Italie. Il décida de laisser tomber cette question pour retourner sur le sujet principal, la Flamme de la Fureur.

- Bien, Xanxus… Il possède lui aussi une Flamme du ciel, mais est capable de l'extérioriser sans objet. Il peut enflammer ses mains sans avoir besoin d'outils… Comment est-ce possible ?

- Et bien… C'est possible car nos mains sont les vecteurs de nos intentions. Et notre Flamme une représentation directe de notre Volonté. Tu peux le faire toi aussi. Tu le fais, d'ailleurs, seulement, quand tu invoques ta Flamme dans tes mains, tu as le plus souvent tes gants qui les absorbe et les contrôle plus facilement.

Il démontra ce qu'il venait de dire en mettant sa main en avant, et en faisant apparaitre une Flamme au creux de celle-ci. Elle flottait au dessus de la main, doucement.

- C'est différent qu'avec le gant, murmura Tsuna. La Flamme n'entoure pas la main.

- Si je veux, je peux le faire. -Il prouva ses paroles en modifiant sa Flamme.- Ou encore lui faire prendre une envergure impressionnante. -La Flamme or et orange grossie, les entourant sans leur faire le moindre mal et s'envolant dans le ciel.- Ou encore lui faire prendre des formes particulières. -La Flamme reprit une taille normale, mais avec la forme assez net d'un chat, ressemblant à Natsu.- Ou encore… Plein d'autre chose…

À ce moment là, la Flamme de Giotto prit une couleur rouge vif, et Tsuna étrangla un cri de stupeur. Il avait déjà vu une Flamme semblable, d'un rouge sang entouré d'un orange doux. Il regarda Giotto et ne pu retenir cette fois un cri en remarquant que les yeux normalement orange et or étaient devenus rouge vif. Pas complètement ceci dit. Seul la pupille était d'un rouge sanglant. Le reste de la cornée était toujours de cet orange caractérisant la Flamme du Ciel. Tsuna resta bouche bée et essaya vainement de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Giotto sourit et commença.

- Te rappelles-tu de ce que ta Flamme t'a dit quand tu as fait le Pacte ?

Tsuna se concentra et finit par retrouver tous les vers de l'étrange poème.

- Oui, ça devait ressembler à… "Le Ciel, qui absorbe et englobe tout, protégeant de ses ailes bienfaisantes le monde qu'il surplombe. Aussi puissant que peut l'être la Tempête, aussi doux que peut l'être la Pluie, aussi lumineux que peut l'être le Soleil, aussi vif que peut l'être la Foudre, aussi indépendant que peut l'être le Nuage, aussi mystérieux que peut l'être le Brouillard". Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

- Non. Tu as une bonne mémoire, quand tu veux.

Tsuna rougit et gigota sur place, gêné. Giotto cru entendre un grommellement qui semblait étrangement contenir un "Reborn" et "inhumain", mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tsuna s'était immobilisé et avait prit un regard songeur, les yeux fixés sur la Flamme de Giotto, toujours aussi rouge. Le sourire de Primo s'élargit, mais il garda le silence, laissant à Tsuna le plaisir de découvrir de lui-même ce qu'il était en train de deviner.

Les rouages du cerveau de Tsuna tournaient à cent à l'heure, reliant le poème et la surprenante Flamme qu'il avait devant lui à un autre fait qu'il connaissait. L'étrange pouvoir de cette même Flamme, gardant toute son mystère, jusque dans le futur. La capacité de cette Flamme, d'ouvrir toutes les boites armes, sans pouvoir exploiter au maximum ses possibilités. La question de l'homme, qui était resté dans un coin de sa tête.

_"Pourquoi la Flamme du Ciel, celle que tu possèdes, c'est ça ? Et bien pourquoi cette Flamme peut ouvrir toute les boites ? Si j'ai bien comprit, chacune des boites ne peuvent être ouvertes qu'avec des Flammes de même types qu'elle. C'est ça ? Alors pourquoi celle du Ciel est capable d'ouvrir toutes les autres ?"_

C'était une très bonne question. Logique. Mais prit par les événements du futur, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de s'intéresser réellement aux capacités que pouvait posséder sa Flamme, s'arrêtant à son aspect premier. Sa puissance, et l'énergie qu'elle possédait. Mais c'était bien plus que ça, tellement plus.

Sa capacité, l'Harmonie.

_Le Ciel, q__ui absorbe et englobe tout._

Une Flamme qui ressemblait à celle de la Tempête, mais entourée de celle du Ciel.

Le pouvoir qu'a la Flamme orangée d'ouvrir les boites-armes de n'importe quel type.

Cette Flamme rougit au cœur…

Il y eu un déclic qui fut presque audible pour Giotto. Il vit soudain les yeux de son descendant s'agrandir et sa mâchoire se décrocher. Les yeux bruns se détachèrent de la Flamme pour rencontrer ceux azur. Cherchant en eux une vérité qu'il avait devinée mais qu'il avait du mal à admettre. Giotto hocha la tête.

- Non… Mais… Comment… Comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia Tsuna, choqué.

- Là réside le secret le mieux gardé de la Flamme du Ciel. Elle préserve l'harmonie entre les autres Flammes, tout comme son porteur peut préserver l'harmonie entre les Gardiens. Elle contient les six types de Flamme, la dégénérescence de la Tempête, le calme de la Pluie, l'activation du Soleil, la solidification de la Foudre, la propagation du Nuage et enfin la construction du Brouillard. Concentré dans une seule flamme, capable de coexister ensemble grâce à l'harmonie du Ciel.

Tsuna fixa l'étrange Flamme et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de la désigner du doigt.

- Elle ressemble à la Flamme de la Fureur, mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment la même.

- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe constamment en colère, moi, répondit Giotto, éteignant la Flamme en fermant le poing. Mais si je pourrais générer une Flamme très proche de celle de la Fureur si je laissais la colère s'emparer de moi.

Il y eu un court silence alors que le Decimo hochait la tête, comprenant les paroles de son ancêtre. Cet ancêtre reprit.

- L'équilibre de la Flamme est géré par le porteur, et selon ta volonté, tu peux faire pencher ta Flamme d'un côté ou d'un autre. Par exemple, chez toi qui possèdes une Flamme du Ciel, cet équilibre est normalement naturel. Tu possèdes ainsi naturellement la même quantité des six types de Flamme, et elles ne rentrent pas en conflit grâce à celle du Ciel, légèrement supérieur. Mais parfois, il arrive que l'équilibre de cette même Flamme soit faussé. Et que la Flamme soit une du Ciel tout en ayant un autre attribut naturel.

- La Flamme de la Fureur, comprit Tsuna.

- Oui, fit Giotto en hochant la tête. Cette Flamme est dégénérée à cause de cet équilibre faussé, leur porteur ressentant naturellement une colère quasi-permanente.

- C'est pour ça que la Flamme de la Fureur est si puissante… Si j'ai comprit, cette Flamme contient plus de Flamme de type Tempête qu'une Flamme du Ciel normal.

- Oui, c'est ça… Mais je vais te contredire. La Flamme de la Fureur est une Flamme plus _destructrice _qu'une pure Flamme du Ciel. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire plus _puissante_.

- Ah…

Tsuna garda le silence. C'était beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps. Il devait y réfléchir à tête reposée. Giotto sembla le comprendre et sourit.

- On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Je t'ai d'ailleurs dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu vas pour l'instant retourner dans le monde réel, sinon, ton kidnappeur va revenir et s'inquiéter en ne réussissant pas à te réveiller.

- Ah ! Mais… Comment vais-je revenir ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te réveillerais les première fois, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes comment venir de toi-même dans cet espace. Alors on parlera de l'Ancre que tu devras utiliser.

- Hu… D'accord. Euh… Comment je fais pour repartir ?

- Retourne contre ton Arbre, et tu vas rapidement t'endormir.

- Ah. Merci.

Tsuna se retourna alors vers l'arbre et se réinstalla contre le tronc, comme quand il s'était réveillé. Il sentit aussitôt sa Flamme dans l'Arbre, et sourit. Il comprit qu'il n'avait qu'à vouloir revenir dans son corps pour que sa Flamme répondre à sa Volonté. Il sentit alors ses yeux devenir lourds, et ne pu les garder ouverts bien longtemps. La dernière chose qu'il vu fut un sourire bienveillant et deux yeux rieurs d'un bleu incroyable. Et une voix chantante résonner.

_On se reverra bientôt, jeune boss. En attendant, prend soin de toi…

* * *

_

Il ne sut combien de temps était passé avant qu'il ne se réveille à nouveau. Il était cette fois dans son lit, dans le chalet. La nuit était en train de tomber dans les montagnes et il entendait son gardien cuisiner en bas.

Il se leva en s'étirant et en baillant. Il n'était pas tellement plus reposé qu'avant sa sieste. Si son corps avait pu récupérer, son esprit lui avait eu de quoi penser.

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, avec en tête la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ancêtre. L'Ombre remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé et se moqua.

- Enfin. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à émerger. Tu as le sommeil plus profond qu'un mort.

Tsuna se demanda si l'homme avait fait ce choix de vocabulaire exprès ou pas. Il décida que ce n'était qu'une fois de plus sa chance qui s'amusait à le martyriser.

Il soupira en s'asseyant.

* * *

Voilà mon point de vue sur les Flammes.

Vous pouvez vérifier en regardant les épisodes ou les tomes ! Tout ce que je dis est vrai ! Les boss n'ont pas de Flammes frontale, sauf Giotto, et leurs yeux gardent leur couleur naturelle. Et c'était la même chose pour Hentai-Tsuna- pardon- Tsuna en mode de Dernière Volonté.

Oui, je fais aussi la différence entre ces deux modes. Le mode de Dernière Volonté est quand Tsuna déchire ses vêtements et se retrouve simplement en sous-vêtement. L'Hyper mode est quand Tsuna est si calme, a ses si beaux yeux, et se sert de ses gants.

Vous comprenez la différence ?

Et en plus, ça explique pourquoi la Flamme du Ciel peut ouvrir toutes les autres boites, mais sans pouvoir utiliser leurs pleines capacités. Il utilise la Flamme correspondante, mais elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'un Flamme complètement pure.

Et voilà pour les explications. Tout correspondait si bien avec ce que je voulais faire, c'est parfait ! ^^

Pour information pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus, la question que l'Ombre à posé à Tsuna est cité du chapitre neuf de "La Raison", _Préparations_.

Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! ^^ Et à la prochaine fois j'espère !

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger quand, poussé par la curiosité, L'Ombre demanda.

- Alors petit. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là, Tu n'a pas fait que dormir ?

Dormir ? Tsuna n'avait vraiment pas l'impression qu'il avait dormit… Il soupira et posa ses couverts. Oui, après moult tentative, il avait enfin réussi à dompter la fourchette. Le couteau était encore très récalcitrant, mais c'était déjà un grand pas.

Le jeune boss se demanda comment expliquer ça à son guide sans passer pour un fou. Il abandonna l'idée et se borna à dire la vérité.

- Et bien, j'ai voulu me reposer un peu, mais j'ai à peine fermé les yeux que j'ai rencontré mon ancêtre mort depuis quatre cent ans qui m'avait attiré malgré moi dans un mode interne crée par mon esprit et ma Flamme et on a discuté pouvoir et responsabilité tout le reste du temps.

Un long, long silence accueilli cette tirade. Chacun se regardait sans ciller, ignorant même jusqu'à Natsu qui essayait de chiper un morceau de viande de l'assiette de l'Ombre. Il réussi et, fier de son larcin, alla le déguster un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Finalement l'Ombre reprit le cour de son repas, et Tsuna fit de même. Après quelques instants, l'Ombre posa à nouveau ses couverts et murmura :

- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surprit…

Et ce fut Tsuna qui répondit sombrement et sarcastiquement :

- Bienvenue dans _mon_ monde…

Giotto, qui était apparu quelques instants plus tôt sous forme transparente, invisible même pour Tsuna gloussa et secoua la tête. Natsu, sentant sa présence poussa un petit rugissement content.

Quelle équipe…

* * *

Et oui. Même Bob est blasé.

XD

Félicitation à **Atsuyo-chan** qui a deviné cet Omake avant même sa publication ! Bravo !


	20. Un Homme Libre

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà !

J'aimerais avant tout vous remercier pour votre nombreuse participation à la question que j'ai posée. J'ai vraiment été agréablement surprise ! ^^

Sachez par contre que je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. J'ai besoin de temps pour ça, car mon avis tout comme les votre est partagé. U_U

Et juste pour vous, un nouveau chapitre accompagné par une musique. En espérant que vous aimerez ! ^^

Titre : Un homme libre

Auteur : David Hallyday.

Film : La Planète au Trésor

Lien : http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=GKld-D1ztnw

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Un Homme Libre.**

_~ Toi ~_  
_~ Qui crois que la terre est ronde ~_  
_~ Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde ~_  
_~ Que ton histoire ~_  
_~ Pourrait changer... ~_  
_~ Si ~_  
_~ Tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre ~_  
_~ Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent ~_  
_~ Tous tes espoirs ~_  
_~ Que tu n'te sentes un peu partout ~_  
_~ Étrangé... ~_

* * *

La Mafia.

Un monde de ténèbres. Impitoyable. Assombrie par le sang des victimes. Finissant par avoir sa texture.

Poisseux. Qui vous colle à la peau. Une fois que l'on s'est frotté à ce monde, on reste marqué à vie, englué dans la toile funeste.

Au goût de ferraille. Celui des armes, par milliers. Avec un seul objectif.

_Tuer._

Difficile à effacer. Impossible, même.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que ce monde est surnommé "la pieuvre". Il s'étend à travers le monde, ses immenses tentacules s'infiltrant partout.

Mais il n'y a pas que les villes et les cités qui sont victimes de cette organisation.

Les humains aussi sont pris aux pièges par ces tentacules dont ils ne peuvent se défaire.

Parfois par choix. Ils aiment cette vie.

Parfois par dépit. Ils n'ont rien de mieux.

Et parfois, pour essayer de trouver un but à cette vie d'enchainée.

Qui vous a tout arraché.

On est seul. Dans une jungle remplit d'adversaire.

Le mot confiance est oublié, sa notion, une aberrance.

Un homme dans ce monde ne survit pas longtemps.

Jamais.

Si ce n'est pas le corps qui éclate sous les coups, c'est son esprit qui se brise.

La Mafia est un lac sans fond, remplit du sang de ses victimes, où chaque homme qui pose les pieds dessus, ou simplement le frôle, est aspiré dans les profondeurs ténébreuses.

Lentement.

Invariablement.

Inévitablement.

Et son propre sang ne fait que remplir à son tour le lac, qui continu de s'étendre petit à petit.

Cycle infernal et éternel.

* * *

L'homme se réveilla de son sommeil sans rêve. Il fut aussitôt alerte, mais resta un moment dans son lit, immobile. Les seuls bruits qui résonnaient dans le chalet étaient celui du vent sur le toit, et de la respiration profonde et calme du garçon qui dormait entendre. La sienne était inaudible. Il se demandait parfois si elle existait encore.

Normalement, il rejetait ces pensées parasites aussi facilement que l'on chasse une mouche. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser ces questions. Mais là, depuis trois mois qu'il était coincé dans une petite maisonnée isolée dans une montagne encore sauvage, en compagnie d'un être des plus fascinant, ce genre d'interrogations se faisaient plus nombreuses, plus pressantes. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire un bilan de sa vie.

Ombre.

Il avait parfaitement réussi le défi de devenir une ombre parmi les ténèbres de la Mafia. Un être solitaire et indépendant. Libre, puissant et mortel. Il n'avait jamais échoué à effectuer un des contrats pour lequel il avait été payé. Il n'avait jamais été rattrapé malgré le nombre impressionnant de personne qui le recherchait pour lui faire la peau. Il avait parfaitement conservé le secret sur son identité, les informations sur sa personne quasiment inexistante.

Il avait réussi. C'était ce qu'il croyait. C'était ce dont il s'était persuadé.

Mais maintenant…

Il se demandait vraiment à quoi ces années pouvaient servir.

À quoi il servait.

* * *

_~ Viens ~  
__~ Il existe un nouveau monde ~  
__~ Où la lune est toujours blonde ~  
__~ Et les étoiles restent allumées... ~  
__~ Ne ~  
__~ Crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte ~  
__~ Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes ~  
__~ Si tu veux voir ~  
__~ La liberté... ~_

* * *

_"Je changerais le monde de la Mafia. Je ne le laisserais pas me transformer en monstre."_

Un petit bout d'homme venait chambouler toute sa vie… Un gamin qui ne connaissait pas encore sa place dans ce monde, qui ne savait l'importance de sa position pourtant si précaire, et si dangereuse. Et encore moins l'absurdité de ses paroles. Fusse un autre qui lui aurait dit ça, il lui aurait éclaté de rire au nez, et lui aurait conseillé de dessoûler, ou de prendre de longues vacances.

Mais il y avait ces yeux. De trop grands yeux tellement lumineux, qui avaient réussi à éclairer son âme si ténébreuse. Ils avaient commencé par secouer son monde confortable en réveillant des émotions qu'il croyait oubliées. En réveillant un cœur qu'il pensait avoir détruit. Et ils avaient sans pitié continué leur œuvre en lui interdisant de rire à face à une telle volonté. Ils l'avaient enfin achevé en lui faisant prendre pour la première fois (et sans aucun doute la dernière) un apprenti.

Ces yeux l'avaient persuadé de l'aider à progresser dans son entreprise titanesque. N'était-ce pas un moyen implicite de reconnaitre qu'il avait une chance de réussir ?

L'Ombre se connaissait bien. Il rejetait tout ce qu'il jugeait inutile. Il avait enchainé étroitement toutes les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentir, et se contentait du stricte minimum, et tout ce qui pouvait concerner l'esthétique n'avait pas sa place avec lui si ce n'était pas utile.

Survivre. À tout prix. C'était devenu sa seconde nature.

Pourtant, combien de fois les semaines passés s'était-il surprit à simplement regarder le ciel, rêvassant à tout et n'importe quoi tout en surveillant Tsuna en train d'essayer de retrouver son chemin dans les bois… Revivant, chérissant comme des trésors les jours passés en compagnie du jeune homme et de son animal. Il avait plus rit, s'était plus amusé en trois mois qu'en toute sa vie en tant qu'Ombre.

Et apprendre à quelqu'un d'autre ses propres connaissances… C'était comme ouvrir une énorme brèche dans ses défenses. Quelqu'un d'avisé pouvait très bien utiliser ses enseignements contre lui. Et vu ce qu'il avait fait subir (même par personne interposé) à sa charge… Il pouvait comprendre le sentiment de vengeance. Que trop bien.

Il avait été légèrement surprit quand Tsuna lui avait fait part de ses pulsions vengeresses, mais soulagé quelque part. Ce genre de réaction était plus ce que l'on attendait de la part d'une personne que l'on avait capturé et laisser torturer. C'était une chose pour laquelle il était habitué, les menaces. Mais il avait remarqué dans le regard du jeune homme une lueur moqueuse, et ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, de la reconnaissance.

Jamais, pas une seule seconde ce petit avait réellement pensé à se venger. Jamais il n'en avait réellement voulu à son kidnappeur. C'était une logique que l'homme ne pouvait pas, n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Et il aimait comprendre les choses. C'était essentiel pour pouvoir survivre. Alors il observa, et découvrit.

Naïf. Maladroit. Faible.

Sage. Agile. Fort.

Il était une énigme insoluble à lui tout seul. Et c'était frustrant. Et c'était attirant. Et c'était salvateur.

Oui, il avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Le gamin lui avait sauvé la vie. Ou du moins, avait donné un sens à celle-ci. Un sens qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Il avait réapprit à vivre pour lui-même. Faisant des choix dictés par son cœur et non plus par seule raison.

Il avait choisit de s'occuper du gamin, plus que ce qui lui était originalement demandé.

Il avait choisit de sauver le gamin. Ce qui était contre tout ce qu'il avait apprit toutes ses années durant sur l'art de survivre.

Il avait choisit d'entrainer le gamin. Chose que jamais il ne s'était un jour imaginé faire.

Honnêtement, faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour lui confier ces secrets là ? C'était risible.

Et le voilà, fier comme un paon alors que Tsuna arrivait enfin à se détacher de la chaise où il était lié par un nœud particulièrement compliqué, et ça sans faire brûler la corde. Quand il arrivait à trouver un de ses micros habilement dissimulé sous la table. Et il comprenait un peu mieux la raison pour laquelle Reborn, tueur à gage sans égal (ou presque, dans son cas…) avait accepté de s'occuper d'un adolescent aussi particulier que Tsuna.

Peut-être que l'hitman avait été sauvé de la même manière que lui ?

Il faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint, une pensée surgissant soudainement et le faisant grimacer. Si c'était vraiment le cas, et que Reborn s'était autant attaché que lui au gamin…

Il était mort…

* * *

Il soupira et finit par se lever. Ce n'était pas tout de rêvasser ainsi, le temps ne l'attendait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Tsunayoshi et ne pu retenir un sourire. Lui et son animal étaient encore profondément endormit malgré la lumière du jour. Tsuna était sur le côté, le visage calme, la respiration profonde d'une personne sans soucis. Qu'il soit ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait vécu était un miracle… Natsu lui tenait compagnie à côté de sa tête, sur l'oreiller.

Il fallait les réveiller, la première épreuve du matin. Ce gamin avait le sommeil aussi dur que de la pierre…

Comme tous les matins, il essaya la méthode douce.

- Tsunayoshi, debout. Tsunayoshi. Allez, réveille-toi… Tsunayoshi !

Il finit par grommeler et se retourna en murmurant :

- Encore cinq minutes… Oji-san…

L'Oji-san en question soupira en secouant la tête. C'était une évolution, il n'appelait plus Reborn dans son sommeil, mais lui. Piètre consolation. Natsu, toujours aussi ressemblant à son maitre ne fit que bâiller largement avant de se remettre en boule et de se rendormir en ronronnant.

Ces deux là étaient impossible…

Fin de la méthode douce. L'Ombre sortit les couteaux.

* * *

_~ Prends entre tes mains ton destin ~_  
_~ Mets les voiles dès ce matin ~_  
_~ Pour la planète où tu veux vivre... ~_  
_~ Prends le large rien ne te retient ~_  
_~ C'est ta vie elle t'appartient ~_  
_~ Si tu veux être un homme libre... ~_

* * *

Tsuna pestait. Natsu était lui aussi plutôt mécontent. Seul l'Ombre semblait calme. Tsuna demanda une énième fois :

- Pourquoi vous me réveillez toujours avec des méthodes pareilles ?

Et invariablement, l'Ombre répondit :

- C'est la seule chose capable de te réveiller efficacement. Tu ne te réveilles pas quand je te le demande gentiment. Tu es le seul à blâmer.

Tsuna soupira, s'avouant une fois de plus vaincu. Il ne pouvait plus rien répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'aurait-il pu dire en plus… Même les deux ans passés avec Reborn ne lui avait pas donné le sens du réveil. Ce qui était un problème de taille pour le jeune Vongola, qui en avait assez des méthodes très particulières de ses tuteurs pour le réveiller. Reborn, c'était à coup de pied dans la tête ou l'estomac, ou des chocs électriques. L'homme, lui, c'était…

Tsuna soupira en enlevant sa couverture du lit. Enfin, ce qui restait de la couverture. Et des draps, ainsi que le matelas… Troués et déchirés de partout, les affaires ressemblaient plus à des guenilles qu'à autre chose. Le pauvre petit mafieux ne pu s'empêcher de transpirer furieusement. Si lui avait réussi, eux n'avaient pas pu supporter l'entrainement de l'homme…

Il soupira et termina de faire le lit. Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait rencontré Giotto dans son esprit. Il en avait parlé à l'homme, car c'était la meilleure solution qu'il possédait pour s'entrainer à l'usage de sa Flamme sans attirer l'attention. Seulement, il fallait que l'homme lui en laisse le temps. Il avait d'abord parut septique, et puis avait accepté. Il avait même donné des trucs à Tsuna pour qu'il arrive à se détendre et à se relaxer.

Il avait fallut environ deux semaines à Tsuna pour qu'il arrive à comprendre comment se glisser dans son esprit sans l'aide de Giotto. Ce qui avait eu le grand avantage d'allonger ses nuits, Giotto ne pouvant l'atteindre que quand il dormait, étant naturellement en état de relaxation complète. Ce n'était pas facile de glisser de lui-même dans cet état entre sommeil et conscience, mais avec le temps et l'habitude, il avait finit par y arriver. Il faut dire qu'être réveillé chaque nuit, et donc ne pas avoir le repos qui lui était si nécessaire motivait complètement le jeune mafieux.

Leur organisation s'était adaptée. Entre les entrainements de l'Ombre, il passait entre trois et quatre heures par jour à s'entrainer au combat aérien avec Giotto, et il avait énormément de progrès à faire. Il essayait aussi de contrôler mieux ses Flammes, et tentait de séparer leurs essences comme lui avait montré Giotto. Mais pourvoir modifier l'équilibre d'une Flamme du Ciel demandait un pouvoir énorme, une grande capacité de concentration et une grande énergie. Il n'avait pas encore réussi.

Il avait aussi apprit à se servir de l'Ancre dont parlait Giotto. Il s'agissait en fait de Natsu, qui se transformait en cape pendant ses séances de "méditations", comme les appelait l'Ombre. Natsu était censé prévenir Tsuna du moindre danger pour son corps alors qu'il était dans son esprit. Non seulement ça avait un côté rassurant, de savoir que son corps n'était pas à la merci de n'importe qui, mais en plus c'était agréable, car ça permettait au mini-lion de venir à son tour dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Les retrouvailles du petit lion et de Giotto avait été poignantes, jusqu'à ce que l'entrainement reprenne.

Par contre, l'Ombre, lui, vit là un nouveau moyen de tester les réflexes et le sens du danger pour Tsuna. Il pouvait, en plein milieu d'une méditation, se décider à attaquer Tsuna. Si Natsu n'était pas assez alerte, son maitre recevait les foudres à la fois de l'Ombre et de Giotto, le sermonnant d'être plus prudent avec son corps.

Tsuna reçu de nombreuse blessures et encore plus de bleus…

Et comme ces attaques comportaient le plus souvent une volée ou deux de couteaux bien tranchant… Si lui et sa peau arrivaient à guérir des blessures, de plus en plus rares qu'il recevait, le pauvre lit lui se dégradait à chaque tentatives. Et comme il effectuait ses méditations sur le lit… Ça plus les réveils en pleine nuit pour tester son sens du danger ne donnait pas de grandes chances au pauvre lit.

Et voilà que depuis quelques temps, il avait adopté cette méthode efficace pour le sortir du lit ! Enfin… De ce qui en restait… Les draps étaient en lambeau, ainsi que la couverture. Et le matelas ressemblait plus à du gruyère qu'à autre chose…

Qu'il dorme avec ces lambeaux ne semblait absolument pas gêner l'homme. La seule chose qu'il lui disait, c'était :

- Soit plus rapide, et tu pourras les intercepter.

Non. Il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable. Et c'était franchement horripilant.

Tsuna finit par descendre en s'étirant, Natsu sur son épaule. Le chat adorait se mettre à cet endroit, entourant le cou de son maitre avec sa queue et profitant de nombreuses caresses. Leur nouvelle complicité le ravissait. Et toutes ces câlineries rattrapaient les jours où ils avaient été séparés.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas, même quand Tsuna s'assit pour manger. Au contraire. Le jeune mafieux nourrissait Natsu avec sa bague et le lionceau ronronnait comme un bien heureux en léchant et assimilant la Flamme désormais si pure. Il fut vite rassasié et eu un mignon rugissement de reconnaissance. Tsuna lui sourit avant d'enfin commencer son repas.

Les repas du matin étaient toujours très silencieux, ce qui leur permettait à tout les deux de prévoir le déroulement de leur journée. Il pensait à son entrainement, et à ce qu'il voulait améliorer. Il avait vraiment envie de trouver le truc pour séparer les Essences des Flammes, et il n'y avait encore jamais arrivé. Il avait beau demander de l'aide à Giotto, ce dernier ne faisait que lui répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider autrement que pour les combats physiques, ou les stratégies de bataille.

Mais ce genre de chose était entre sa Flamme et lui.

Mouais… Tsuna se doutait que ce n'était pas tant pour les nobles raisons qu'il avait exposées, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment expliquer le phénomène. Si c'était la même chose que sa Flamme, c'était un pouvoir très instinctif, impossible à saisir sans y être confronté. Mais quand il lui avait dit ça, Giotto avait gardé son sourire avenant, et lui avait fait passé une après-midi d'enfer à l'entrainement.

Note pour soi, ne _jamais_ titiller un boss de mafia surpuissant sur son intelligence. Risque de froisser son égo surdimensionné.

Tsuna soupira. Il se plaignait, mais il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans Giotto pour le guider. Il avait fait d'immense progrès dans l'utilisation de sa Flamme du Ciel et dans sa technique de combat avec les gants. Il avait plus d'endurance et plus d'adresse. Mais il restait prudent. Les combats dans son esprit donnaient l'habitude de se battre, mais un combat dans la réalité était tellement différent. Les réactions de son corps physique n'étaient pas les mêmes, ni son endurance, ou la pression qu'il subissait. C'est pour ça qu'il était important qu'il s'entraine aussi dans la réalité.

C'est à ça qu'il était en train de penser tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Natsu venait de partir dehors, sûrement chasser. Tsuna faisait mentalement le programme qu'il suivrait pendant la journée. Il faudrait qu'il demande à l'homme ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire subir comme tort-entrainement, et avec ça, il pourrait prévoir quand est-ce qu'il pourra aller voir Giotto. Et puis, il y avait aussi-

- Oy, _r__agazzo_.

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Tsuna leva le nez de son café pour regarder l'homme. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air songeur, mais aussi alerte quelque part. Tsuna se renfrogna, se demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher de telles émotions. Et puis l'homme se mit à sourire. Pas un sourire qui reflétait la joie, ou le sarcasme. Mais plus une anticipation, l'impatience.

- On part.

Tsuna sentit un frisson d'excitation et il fut complètement réveillé. Ô, combien de temps avait-il attendu d'entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de son guide ? Il se redressa instinctivement et serra les poings sur ses genoux. Sans battre un cil, il demanda :

- Quand ?

Tant d'espoir dans un seul mot. Le sourire de l'Ombre s'élargit.

- Bientôt.

Tsuna eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

* * *

_~ Viens ~  
__~ Tu verras la route est longue ~  
__~ Parfois le ciel devient sombre ~  
__~ Mais les nuages sont encore loin... ~  
__~ Et même ~  
__~ Si de fatigue tu tombes ~  
__~ Dans ta course vagabonde ~  
__~ Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin... ~_

* * *

L'Ombre avait observé Tsuna depuis qu'il était descendu. Il avait regardé avec fascination Tsuna nourrir son chat. Il avait beau voir ce spectacle tous les matins, c'était toujours hypnotisant de voir un chat avec une crinière de feu aspirer une Flamme. Natsu, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine, mais semblait apprécier plus la Flamme de son maître.

Et quel maître… Même lui devait s'avouer bluffer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la petite souris des champs qu'il avait décidé de protéger évoluerait tellement en si peu de temps. Et si bien. Il s'était bien remit de son affaiblissement physique. Il resterait malheureusement quelques traces mentales qui ne s'effaceront qu'avec le temps, si elles s'effaçaient un jour…

Mais il était fier. Fier de la force de caractère de sa charge. Certes, il lui restait un long chemin à faire, que seul le temps et l'expérience pourront combler. Mais il ne serait plus un fardeau lors de leur fuite pour la liberté. Si lui et Reborn lui avaient apprit les bases, avaient formés ses réflexes et sa réflexion, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour être complètement capable de survivre dans le monde de la mafia, mais assez pour s'y faufiler sans se faire remarquer avec l'aide de quelqu'un comme lui.

Il devait avouer que la puissance que le gamin possédait, entre son contrôle sur sa Flamme, son Hyper intuition qui continuait à se développer et la sensibilité qu'il possédait grâce à ses ailes, toute ces forces faisaient que ce gamin était unique et franchement impressionnant.

Il avait finit par se décider, grâce à tout ces atouts pour un itinéraire spécifique. Et maintenant que l'on entrait dans le printemps, c'était le moment idéal. C'est pour quoi il avait annoncé le départ imminent du chalet à son pupille. L'air ravi et pressé qu'il avait provoqué l'avait amusé et attendrit.

Il reprit la parole, exposant la démarche qu'ils allaient suivre.

- On va partir à la fin de cette semaine. Le printemps viens de commencer, c'est une bonne période pour partir, et nous ne pouvons pas nous offrir le luxe d'attendre plus longtemps.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils et se crispa un peu.

- Ils sont toujours à notre recherche, vous croyez ?

- Sans aucun doute. Ils ont trop à perdre à ce que tu réapparaisses. Non seulement toute cette opération aurait été un complet gaspillage de temps et de moyen, mais en plus ils auraient les Vongola sur le dos.

- Mais… Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas trouvé alors ? On n'a pas bougé de ce chalet de tout l'hiver ?

- Réfléchit. Tout d'abord, il n'y avait que des têtes dans ce mini-laboratoire. Pas de quoi faire une chasse à l'homme. En plus j'ai tué les deux vigiles. Je suis sûr qu'il ne restait que cette Hyène pour faire le sale boulot. Lui doit être à notre recherche. Cependant, et c'est un bon point pour nous, il a neigé après que l'on soit partit, et la tempête a forcément effacé toutes nos trace, il a donc tout un flanc de montagne à fouiller. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le faire seul. Mais, ils n'ont pas pu organiser de véritables recherches.

- Hein ? Mais s'ils voulaient nous retrouver…

- Les Vongola sont sûrement toujours sur le pied de guerre. À la recherche du moindre indice pour retrouver leur précieux petit héritier.

Tsuna rougit un peu, gêné, mais reprit vite le contrôle de la couleur de son visage en secouant la tête doucement. L'Ombre ricana et Tsuna lui lança un regard noir. C'était vraiment trop facile de le faire réagir. Il reprit, plus sérieusement.

- C'est tout de même à cause de ça qu'ils ne peuvent lancer de grandes recherches, ça attirerait trop l'attention sur eux. Par contre, pendant que l'on se reposait, eux ont effacé jusqu'à l'existence de ce labo, et tous les scientifiques et les dossiers ont été mis à l'abri ou détruits. Ils ont dû aussi quadriller le secteur, attendant la moindre erreur de notre part pour nous capturer.

- On risque de se faire remarquer alors…

- Oui. C'est pour ça que l'on ne peut pas partir comme on est maintenant. Mais on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Maintenant que les routes vont devenir praticables, le commerce va recommencer dans ces régions reculé. Et il y a tout à parier qu'un des marchands auquel j'ai acheté tout l'hiver des marchandises va parler de cet "étranger" venu régulièrement dans son magasin. Combien de temps la rumeur d'un homme secret achetant des vivres pour deux personnes va mettre à venir aux oreilles d'un espion pour cette famille ? Peu de temps.

- Que peut-on faire ?

L'Ombre eu un sourire machiavélique, qui provoqua des frissons dans le dos à Tsuna. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

_~ Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit ~_  
_~ L'avenir se construit ~_  
_~ Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies... ~_  
_~ Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie... ~_

* * *

Natsu sauta au dessus d'une racine d'un pin, un des rares arbres à pouvoir survivre dans les sols glacés de la haute montagne. Il trottinait, se dégourdissant les pattes et profitant de l'extérieur. Son maître ne pouvait pas faire de même, car même s'il ne se perdait plus aussi facilement, il fallait qu'il reste discret. C'était un ordre du ravisseur de son maitre.

Natsu avait finit par se rapprocher de l'inconnu, vainquant petit à petit sa timidité et sa rancœur, quelque part. Quand il avait comprit que l'homme inconnu était en partit responsable de la douleur de son maitre, il n'avait pas été heureux. Mais les sentiments de pure reconnaissance qu'avait son maitre pour lui l'empêchait de faire quoi que se soit.

D'important. Il s'était personnellement vengé en apportant de petits animaux vivants de ses chasses. Il avait le droit de sortir quand son maitre et l'homme s'entrainait ensemble. Il les avait tous mis dans son lit, caché sous la couverture, et les surveillait jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne revienne et ne les découvre. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié l'attention.

Natsu lui en avait apporté plus.

Il aimait cette nouvelle liberté. Avant, il était toujours coincé dans sa boite. Sauf la nuit, où son maitre l'autorisait à sortir. Mais avant, son maitre ne voyait en lui qu'un instrument de combat. Il n'était pas vexé, c'était ce qu'il était, après tout. Mais comme dit auparavant, la nouvelle complicité qu'il avait avec son maitre était vraiment agréable. Et il avait sentit avec délice le changement de Volonté de son maitre. Se nourrissant principalement de ses Flammes, il en avait été directement affecté.

Son maitre s'entrainait, donc lui aussi. Ce n'était pas des techniques de combats, où là, il devra faire équipe avec son maitre. Mais il apprit à chasser de petits animaux, quelques lapins ou des marmottes, certains oiseaux imprudents. Il ne les tuait pas, et leur faisait le moins de mal possible. Ce n'était pas que ça lui posait problème, car il était originalement un carnivore, un chasseur dans l'âme. Il pouvait les manger, s'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Aucuns de ces animaux sauvages ne vaudraient jamais les Flammes de son maître.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit comment suivre une piste, différencier plusieurs odeurs, entre celles des animaux et des plantes, toutes fortes, entêtantes, parfois enivrante. Il aimait la chasse qui affinait son agilité, sa souplesse, sa discrétion. Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit une découverte capitale.

Lors de ses chasses, il remarqua aussi autre chose. Les animaux semblaient le sentir venir de loin, peu importait le soin qu'il prenait à être le plus silencieux et discret possible. Il était frustré. Même que généralement assez rapide et agile pour les poursuivre et les attraper, il ne comprenait pas la raison de ses échecs. Et puis il trouva.

C'était lié à sa Flamme. Elle était bien plus intense que pour les animaux normaux. Ceux-ci le sentaient venir de loin, et s'enfuyaient, craignant cette différence de force si évidente. Agacé, il réfléchit. C'est en voyant son maitre qu'il trouva. Son maitre pouvait utiliser sa Flamme tout en la camouflant. Il pouvait augmenter son intensité sans la rendre visible. Est-ce que lui aussi pouvait le faire ?

Il essaya. Et au bout de nombreux essais il comprit le truc. Natsu était désormais capable de dissimuler sa Flamme. Il ressemblait en tout point à un chat au pelage fauve, son étrange casquette disparaissant aussi. La seule chose qui le trahissait était sa queue, qui restait celle du lion qu'il était. Mais avec un peu de chance, les humains prendraient ça comme un défaut, ou une particularité.

Il essaya de chasser, et remarqua avec joie que les animaux ne le fuyaient pas, que l'idée de camoufler sa Flamme avait marché. Il regarda quelques instant quelques oiseaux sauvages, des lagopèdes, vu leur plumages qui n'avait pas encore perdu leur parure d'hiver. Il avait vu l'homme expliquer dire à son maître que cette espèce d'oiseau prenait un plumage d'une couleur aussi pur que la neige pour se dissimuler.

C'était inutile avec un chasseur aussi malin que lui. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, il se mit en position, l'arrière-train plus élevé que son buste. Pendant un moment, tout son poids fut sur ses pattes arrière, ayant relevé ses pattes avant. Cette position ne dura pas une seconde qu'il s'élança d'un puissant bond. Il atterrit au milieu du groupe d'oiseaux. Affolées, les pauvres bêtes piaillèrent à qui mieux mieux et lui resta abasourdit là où il avait bondit, choqué par tout le tapage qu'il avait provoqué.

Tout fut finit en un instant. Et il était toujours figé. Il finit par s'assoir et fit sa toilette pour se remettre quand une plume blanche voleta grâce à un coup de vent, et attira son attention. Il pensa alors à son maitre, et aux ailes qu'il possédait. C'est alors que la véritable implication, et la véritable utilité de sa découverte lui apparut. Et ça ne concernait pas la chasse.

La seule chose qui empêchait son maitre, avant, de le laisser libre, c'était qu'un félin enflammé, ce n'était absolument pas discret. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en liberté. Et Natsu savait que quand ils repartiraient, il faudrait de nouveau qu'il soit caché, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il en avait été un peu frustré, de ne plus pouvoir protéger son maître comme il le souhaitait. Mais maintenant, s'il pouvait dissimuler sa Flamme…

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il reprit sa forme habituelle. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il fallait qu'il le montre à son maitre. Il partit à fond de train direction le chalet, oubliant toutes idées de chasse. Il courut, sautant au dessus des buissons, grimpant au dessus des racines volumineuses, n'étant plus qu'une vague silhouette lumineuse fauve et or. Il était extatique.

Et puis il arriva enfin au chalet. Il sauta directement sur la fenêtre entrouverte exprès pour lui.

Il se figea. Malgré lui, il prit une expression humaine qu'il trouvait ridicule.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

* * *

_~ Prends entre tes mains ton destin ~_  
_~ Mets les voiles dès ce matin ~_  
_~ Pour la planète où tu veux vivre... ~_  
_~ Et prends le large rien ne te retient ~_  
_~ C'est ta vie elle t'appartient ~_  
_~ Si tu veux être un homme libre... ~_

* * *

La semaine avait vite passé, et ils étaient prêts à partir. Le chalet avait été nettoyé au peigne fin pour que toutes les traces qu'ils soient passés par là soient détruites. L'homme étaient même allé jusqu'à refaire la réserve de bois, et à nettoyer la cheminé pour que l'on ait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas servit tout l'hiver. Comment avait-il fait ça, Tsuna n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais sur le moment, il avait autre chose à penser…

L'Ombre était dehors, et inspirait profondément. Le ciel était clair, et presque sans nuage. Un petit vent piquant leur caressait le visage. Il contempla encore une fois sa décision de partir, et se dit qu'il avait raison. La neige avait pour la plupart fondu, même à ses hauteurs. Ils n'avaient donc plus à craindre de trop grosses crues aux abords des rivières, là où ils camperaient le plus souvent. De plus, la météo semblait leur sourire.

Oui. C'était un bon moment pour partir. Si seulement la tête de mule voulait bien se dépêcher de sortir du chalet…

- Oy Tsunayoshi ! Aller, c'est l'heure. Dehors.

- Non…

- Sort, je te dis ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

- Pas si grave ? PAS SI GRAVE ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui es coincé dans cet accoutrement !

Oui. Tsuna avait décidé que toute forme de respect envers cette personne était désormais inutile. Cela incluait tout vouvoiement. Il ne valait vraiment pas mieux que ce diable de Reborn et ses idées débiles !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça…

La personne si peu encline à sortir finit tout de même par pointer le bout de son nez dehors. Une adolescente japonaise typique sortit alors du chalet en bois. De longs cheveux noirs de jais attaché par derrière avec un ruban orange, les yeux tout aussi noirs, une silhouette frêle et presque pas de poitrine, elle arborait une délicieuse rougeur sur ses pommettes. Elle aurait pu être adorable si elle ne tremblait pas de rage, et si la rougeur était provoqué par le vent frais et non pas par la honte qu'il ressentait.

Il était déguisé en fille. Une très jolie fille, aurait-on pu argumenter, si on voulait se prendre un coup. Il avait une jupe longue d'un orange doux, presque blanc, accompagné de collant entre noir et gris. Il avait un pull assortit à sa jupe et un gilet beige. Il portait par-dessus tout ça une parka verte foncée épaisse car il faisait encore tout de même assez froid, et tant qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes, les nuits seraient glacées. Il portait sur son dos un sac à dos de randonnée, le même que l'homme qui lui faisait subir cette torture.

L'Ombre retint un sourire moqueur et garda un visage impassible. Sans que Tsuna s'en aperçoive, il avait déjà prit des photos de lui dans ce déguisement, souhaitant vivement garder un souvenir. Et puis, on ne savait jamais, cela pouvait toujours être utile…

Honnêtement, il se sentait désolé. Même s'il prenait plaisir à torturer le jeune homme, il aurait bien aimé lui éviter ce coup sur son honneur d'homme. Seulement, la situation ne leur permettait pas de rechigner à la tâche. Leurs ennemis étaient prêt à tout pour les retrouver et les faires taire, et un homme européen, même discret, accompagné par un jeune garçon asiatique étaient vraiment trop flagrant pour le permettre.

Par contre, ils ne recherchaient pas une fille aux cheveux longs et noirs. Et il s'était grimé pour essayer de passer inaperçu tout en ressemblant le plus possible à un asiatique. Il avait teint sa mèche blanche en même temps que les cheveux de Tsuna, et avait gommé sa cicatrice avait du maquillage. Il paressait peut-être pour un métis, mais ils étaient tout de même bien plus discrets. Ils avaient de la chance que Tsunayoshi soit si malingre, sa voix si aigue, et que son visage soit encore si doux. Le déguisement pour lui était parfait. Et en plus il n'était pas mal dans cette tenue…

- Je te hais.

Mais même toutes les bonnes intentions du monde n'arrivaient apparemment pas à consoler sa virilité bafouée…

L'Ombre soupira et secoua la tête. Il regarda avec un amusement de plus en plus visible les complaintes de sa charge.

- Regarde-moi ! Je porte une jupe et des collants ! Non seulement c'est humiliant, mais en plus je vais attraper la mort !

- Mais non, ce sont des collants en laine spéciale, qui gardent la chaleur. Donc, au contraire, ils te porteront chaud. Et puis, tu ne risques rien de ce côté-là, monsieur je-mets-ma-main-dans-le-feu-sans-rien-ressentir. C'est une fausse excuse.

- Et le… Les…

Tsuna n'arriva pas à le dire, et avec un visage cerise, désigna ce qui lui servait de poitrine. L'Ombre le regarda l'air septique.

- Tu… En veux de plus gros ?

- AAAAARGH ! ! ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS DU TOUT ! ! ! C'est gênant, et insupportable ! Ça m'enserre le torse et ça me gratte !

- Oh, ce n'est que ça. Parce que ce n'était pas possible avec ta silhouette fine d'augmenter leur taille. Ça aurait juré avec le reste.

Tsuna sentit qu'un de ses sourcils était prit de convulsions enragées.

- Tu te moque de moi ! Et les lentilles ! C'est pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Car elles me font pleurer sans cesse !

Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était pour cacher la luminosité incroyable de ses yeux bruns, et pour dissimuler la couleur orange qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa Flamme, et que c'était dans un objectif de discrétion. Mais ce n'était pas marrant…

- Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'habitude, répondit-il simplement.

Tsuna se retint de ne pas lui arracher les yeux à lui. Oui, il avait l'habitude, mais avec des lentilles spéciales, qui étaient molles et qui ne le blessait pas ! En plus, il ne les portait que pour les combats, pour réussir à faire un X-Burner équilibré ! Oh, comme il avait juste envie de tout réduire en cendre…

Tiens, à propos de X-Burner et de Flamme… Tsuna tendit violement le bras, désignant quelque chose d'invisible qui était resté dans le chalet.

- Et Natsu ! Tu as vu comment il est ? Et c'est quoi la raison pour tout ça !

Avec un miaulement pitoyable, presque un couinement, Natsu sortit lui aussi du chalet. Il était lui aussi déguisé. Certes, il arrivait désormais à mieux contrôler la dissimulation de sa Flamme, mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'homme. Il l'avait affublé d'un gros ruban orange autour du cou au cas où sa crinière réapparaitrait, et la même chose au bout de sa queue pour cacher le reste de fourrure. Heureusement, le rose pastel lui avait été épargné, mais… Cela restait très féminin.

L'Ombre haussa les épaules. Hors de question de montrer à Tsuna qu'il s'était follement amusé en les torturant ainsi.

- C'est ton chat, il faut bien qu'il s'accorde avec toi.

- C'est un LION bon sang ! UN LION ! ! !

L'Ombre posa son regard sur la bête. Oreilles et tête basse, un regard pitoyable et la queue entre les jambes. Il regarda alors le maître. Petits poings serrés dans une colère enfantine, yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et les cheveux qui malgré leur teinte avaient gardé tout leur brillant et malgré la coiffure, qui gardait cette tendance à défier la gravité. Ce n'était pas du tout l'image d'un puissant Boss de Mafia et du Roi des Animaux.

L'Ombre secoua la tête. Finit de s'amuser, il fallait y aller.

- Aller, Tsunayoshi_-chan_. En route.

Tsuna frissonna au rajout de son nom.

- Un jour, tu me le payeras…

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il n'y croyait absolument pas, et Tsuna le savait. Ils allaient partir quand l'Ombre s'arrêta. Il se retourna et fixa Tsuna d'un air étrange. Craignant le pire le jeune Decimo demanda tout de même :

- Quoi ?

- … Il va falloir…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de rajouter avec un air naturel :

- Il va falloir que je prenne l'habitude de t'appeler _ragazza_ maintenant.

Le hurlement de Tsuna retentit longuement dans la vallée.

* * *

_~ Rien qu'un homme ~  
__~ Enfin libre ~  
__~ Enfin libre ~  
__~ Enfin libre ~_

* * *

Malgré son accoutrement des plus gênants, Tsuna sentit sa colère être remplacé par un autre sentiment. Excitation, impatience. Un peu de peur de devoir partir de ce lieu qui était devenu un refuge. Mais aucun regret. Un frisson d'excitation monta le long de son dos. Son cœur battait plus vite, ses yeux étincelaient. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

_"Les gars… Je rentre à la maison !"

* * *

_

X3

Désolée ! Mais je n'ai pu résister ! Ceci dit, je suppose que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir, si ? XD

Et voila "une" Tsuna prête à partir à l'aventure pour rentrer chez elle ! Enfin… Chez lui… Ouah ! C'est perturbant ! XP

Je remercie chaque personne qui a prit le temps et le soin de mettre un commentaire sur cette histoire ! C'est merveilleux, merci beaucoup. X3

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

Il faisait beau, et malgré les hauteurs et le vent de montagne, le soleil se faisait chaud pour nos marcheurs. Mais l'Ombre ne profitait pas du paysage ambiant. Non. Il attendait. Car _ça _ devait arriver bientôt. Cela faisait un moment que _ça _n'était pas arrivé.

- AaaaaAAAAAHH !

Il l'avait dit.

L'Ombre soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Il sentit dans un coup de vent son travesti d'élève passer en courant devant lui. Ou plutôt roulant, comme il l'avait deviné. La maladresse naturelle déjà énorme de ce garçon semblait empirer en portant une jupe… Et les buissons et autre végétaux semblaient prendre un plaisir pervers à accrocher le -pardon- la jeune Vongola.

Il se crispa en entendant un bruit sourd, signifiant de manière certain que son apprenti avait enfin rencontré un roché qui l'avait arrêté. Il soupira de nouveau et rouvrit les yeux. En baissant la tête, il rencontra le regard de Natsu.

Il avait finit par craquer face au regard suppliant du mini-lion, et avait enlevé les rubans. Il n'aimait pas maltraiter les animaux. Mais quand Tsuna avait essayé de lui faire le même air pitoyable, il lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à une fille. Il adorait maltraiter son élève.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et même le grand tueur à gage ne put s'empêcher de transpirer en voyant le jeune garçon. Et en se demandant comment il avait réussi à faire ça.

Des feuilles mortes, de la mousse et quelques herbes salissaient le costume de Tsuna, mais il n'était pas en état de s'en inquiéter. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'a lui ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Et il avait envie de pleurer.

Il s'était (ENCORE !) accroché dans un buisson d'épine, et après avoir essayé de se décrocher gentiment, car il ne fallait pas abimer ses habits qu'on lui avait dit… Bref, après avoir essayé la méthode douce, il avait finit par tirer comme un bourrin. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le buisson lâcha, arrachant un morceau de la jupe. Il avait finit par gagner contre le jeune mafieux maladroit. Prit par l'élan, ce dernier avait roulé-boulé pendant un long moment avant d'être à moitié assommé par un gros rocher, et il essayait maintenant de redonner au monde un sens.

Il vit alors apparaitre en haut de la colline qu'il avait si joyeusement dévalé son ravisseur et son chat. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils la tête à l'envers ?

L'Ombre se décida, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il mit une de ses mains en entonnoir et cria :

- Ooh ! Tsunayoshi-chan~ ! On voit ta culotte ! Ce n'est pas une position pour une dame !

Tsuna craqua et se mit à pleurer.

L'Ombre eu alors pitié de lui et commença à descendre plus lentement et surtout plus prudemment la colline. Il était facile de perdre l'équilibre sur ses cailloux qui glissait au moindre faux pas. Ça demandait une certaine adresse, mais rien qui ne soit surhumain, et-

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un couinement effrayé. Natsu, employant la même technique que son maitre alla le rejoindre au même endroit, lui aussi tête bêche. Sonné, il ne bougea pas, attendant à son tour que la tête arrête de lui tourner.

L'Ombre se demanda avec désespoir ce qu'il allait bien pourvoir faire d'eux…

* * *

J'adore torturer Tsuna, presque autant que l'Ombre lui-même.

Mais maintenant, ça ne vous surprend plus, n'est-ce pas ? X3


	21. En l'Attendant

Désolée, désolée.

Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le temps de poster le chapitre la semaine dernière. Comme j'arrivais à la fin de mon contrat, je devais finaliser ma mission, et ça m'a prit tout mon temps. ^^'

Et vous savez quoi ? Il m'ont réengagé pour quelques semaines… -_-°°° Donc, me presser n'a servit à rien… Tant pis ! XP

Bref ! Vraiment désolée d'avoir loupé notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire et d'avoir mit un max de temps pour répondre à vos commentaires. Si 'il y en a que j'ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (avec le numéro du chapitre, pour que je sache de quel commentaire il est question) et je vous répondrais, promis ! Pour me rattraper, voici un très long chapitre, et en plus, un nouvelle OS.

Ah, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu le temps de poster. Mais j'ai eu le temps d'écrire ! ^w^

Son titre est : **La Fatalité du T****oast.**

…

Nan, cherchez pas. Vous découvrirez en le lisant. ^^ Vous avez le lien facilement grâce à mon profil. Je vous invite bien entendu à y jeter un coup d'œil ! ^^

Et voilà un petit chapitre parenthèse, qui nous fait une nouvelle fois retourner au Japon. On n'oubli pas la famille de Tsuna !

À la fin de ce chapitre, un petit bonus (non, pas Omake, cette fois !) que je vous conseil de lire ! XD

Autre chose.

_*** ~ MERCI ~ ***_

Un merci encore plus grand pour mes **200** commentaires ! Merci à tous !

Vous savez que si on cumule les commentaires des deux sites où je publie cette fic, j'ai **275** commentaires ? C'est super !

Alors merci, merci, _merci_ mille fois pour votre fidélité, pour vous donner la peine de donner vos avis, et aussi pour participer activement à sa publication ! Et oui, chaque commentaire est une motivation supplémentaire, et une source probable d'inspiration !

Ouah… Ce doit être mon premier chapitre de plus de 10 400 mots (selon Word XP)… J'ai remarqué que depuis le début de l'histoire, mes chapitres avait pris beaucoup d'importance. De 3 000/4 000 mots, ils arrivaient maintenant à 6 000/7 000 mots facilement, voir plus.

Ça vous va ? Ou il faut que je rétrécisse mes chapitres ? Ce dont je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à faire d'ailleurs… Mais si vous me le demander, je pourrais toujours essayer ! XD

Sur ce !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : En l'Attendant.**

C'était le soir. L'Ombre, Tsuna et Natsu s'étaient arrêté aux abords d'une rivière. Allumer le feu n'avait pas prit trois seconde grâce aux pouvoirs pyrogène de Tsuna. Mais Tsuna avait surtout envi de cramer une certaine personne qui faisait bien attention de l'ignorer.

Après des tas de gamelles, maladresses, de roulades et autres plaisanteries du genre, l'homme avait enfin, enfin ! Accepté qu'il enlève sa jupe et ses collants. Enfin, ce qui en restait. Tsuna avait dû rassembler toute la diplomatie du monde et de nombreux argument pour pouvoir obtenir le droit de conserver sa dignité d'homme pendant le voyage. Il devrait par contre se déguiser en fille à chaque fois qu'ils allaient dans une ville. Il avait enfin pu mettre un pantalon noir et épais, qui le protégeait efficacement et qui ne le faisait pas mourir de honte.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix… Les collants, même en étant en laine, étaient filés de toutes part, et la jupe longue s'était vu raccourcis par les nombreuse chutes et buissons des alentours. Elle n'était plus portable. Et puis un pantalon cachait très bien les nombreux bleus et égratignure de son jeune élève. Blessures qu'il avait reçut à son entrainement, mais la pluparts étaient dû à sa maladresse constante qui reprenait le contrôle de son corps dès qu'il n'était pas menacé par une arme quelconque.

Natsu se tenait tranquillement entre les deux. Il savait qu'il fallait juste laisser le temps à son maître de se calmer. Il n'était pas du genre à garder rancœur bien longtemps. Et effectivement, son maître finit par soupirer et se redressa, arrêtant finalement de lancer des regards venimeux vers son guide. Il releva la tête, observant les étoiles qui étaient tellement visible dans ces montagnes préservé des gaz d'échappement des villes.

Automatiquement, son regard s'adoucit, et ses pensées se dirigèrent d'elles mêmes vers un archipel d'île qu'il adorait et qui lui manquait cruellement. Mais plus que l'île en elle-même, certain des habitants d'une certaine ville, coincé entre les montagnes et la mer.

- Je me demande comment ils vont, murmura-t-il tout haut, les yeux fixé sur la voute céleste.

Seul le craquement des branches d'arbre qui brûlaient lui répondit.

* * *

Au japon, la ville de Namimori. Ville moyenne sans particularité spéciale, mis à part le fait qu'elle abrite certains des plus grands mafiosi du monde. Le plus intimidant et connu, jusqu'aux habitants civils était Hibari Kyoya, Gardien des Nuages du futur Don Vongola, Dixième du Nom, mais surtout préfet en chef du Comité de Discipline du collège de Namimori qui avait étendu ses activités à tout la ville, punissant chaque élève qui se comportait mal dans _sa_ ville. Il était assisté par d'anciens voyous des rues, d'anciens membres de gang qui lui étaient entièrement fidèles.

Mais lui n'était pas encore connu en tant que mafieux. Il était seulement craint dans sa ville. Une autre menace, bien plus subtile et bien plus puissante se cachait dans les entrailles de Namimori. Elle avait l'apparence d'un simple bébé de cinq ans, portant sans arrêt un costume noir et un fedora où était toujours posté un caméléon vert. Ces deux êtres spéciaux partageaient le même sourire, et les mêmes mystères, qui se concentraient dans la tétine jaune qu'il avait au cou.

Reborn était un des mafieux les plus craint du monde de la mafia malgré sa petite taille et son apparence inoffensive. Et il était une des rares personnes qu'Hibari respectait.

Aussi quand ces deux personnes travaillaient ensemble…

C'était l'enfer sur terre.

_***BOOM***_

- Ola ! C'était juste !

- C'était EXTRÊMENT juste ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention, Tako head !

- La ferme !

_***SWIIICH***_

- La ferme herbivores, ou je vous mords à mort.

Ils avaient évité de très peu une bombe que le préfet leur avait renvoyé, et venait de recommencer avec un coup de tonfa qui se promettait meurtrier. Hibari était furieux, et c'était un mot faible. Malgré leurs forces respectives qu'Hibari connaissait, ils n'étaient que de simples herbivores pathétiques et pitoyables. Et le fait qu'ils viennent tous les week-ends pour s'entrainer avec lui le rendait encore plus furieux. Il avait autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps avec cette bande d'imbécile.

Mais il y avait le bébé. Ce bébé était fort, et s'il prenait le temps de se battre contre ces herbivores avant de les mordre proprement à mort et de les expulser de son école, il avait le droit de l'affronter. Et il adorait chacun des combats qu'il faisait avec cet enfant. Et même s'il perdait à chaque fois, ce qui n'améliorait pas son humeur, c'était un défi qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Il se savait manipulé. Il savait que le bébé était simplement en train de jouer avec lui, en train de l'entrainer pour que ses capacités augmentent.

Comme s'il avait besoin de l'aide de ce carnivore pour ça…

Hibari gronda sourdement, ces pensées ne faisant qu'augmenter sa soif de sang. Le changement d'humeur fut rapidement perçu par les trois autres adolescents.

- Hibari devient EXTRÊME !

- Ahah… Du calme, Hibari !

- Tch…

Ils essayèrent de se prépare comme ils le pouvaient à l'assaut mortel qui allait venir. Vaine précaution alors que d'un seul bond le préfet était sur eux, et entreprenait de leur apprendre précisément la raison de sa colère. Leur faiblesse.

* * *

Reborn observait calmement ce spectacle depuis un des murets de l'école. Il y avait sur le terrain de nombreux cratères et des tâches de sang, preuves des combats acharnés qui se déroulaient là tous les samedis depuis l'appel de Tsuna.

Depuis cet appel, les Gardiens s'étaient enfin libérés de la douleur qui les paralysait. Leur ami était en vie. Il semblait aller bien, et, plus important que tout, il avait promit de revenir. Et comme tous savaient que Sawada Tsunayoshi était un homme de parole, ils avaient entreprit de se montrer digne de leur boss.

Le premier jour de l'année, le lendemain de l'appel en question, Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei s'étaient présentés devant lui en lui demandant à genoux de les entrainer à se battre, de les entrainer pour devenir plus fort, de leur donner le pouvoir de protéger leur ami quand ce dernier leur reviendrait.

Il avait honnêtement hésité. Son principal élève était Tsuna, et même s'il avait déjà participé à l'entrainement de Yamamoto, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller en Italie diriger les recherches de là-bas. Il ne voulait pas le laisser plus longtemps que nécessaire avec l'homme qui était devenu un adversaire personnel. Et il voulait le tuer lui-même.

Iemitsu avait réglé le problème en partant avec Lal. Il lui avait dit que les gamins avaient besoin qu'il reste avec eux, et que maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs que Tsuna était en vie, il pouvait laisser Nana l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Reborn avait réfléchit et accepté. Le CEDEF et ses troupes avaient sûrement plus de chance de trouver l'adolescent que lui tout seul, même s'il avait ses propres réseaux personnels.

Nana, étrangement, ne semblait pas avoir été surprise par le départ de son mari. Elle l'avait accepté avec le sourire. L'avoir eu pendant un moment à la maison était suffisant pour elle, même si les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus joyeuses. Reborn se doutait qu'elle savait quelque chose, mais même pour lui, le sourire avenant de la femme était indéchiffrable.

Alors il avait accepté de les aider. Il avait demandé à Colonnello de continuer de suivre Ryohei, et avait fait venir Dino pour qu'il s'entraine avec Hibari, ceci presque de force, car le jeune boss faisait partit de ceux qui participaient encore aux recherches de l'héritier disparu. Mais comme on ne disait pas non à quelqu'un comme Reborn… Il s'occupait personnellement de Gokudera et de Yamamoto.

La semaine était bien réglée. Pendant la semaine, ils s'entrainaient seul, de leurs côtés, améliorant leurs capacités personnelles. En milieu de semaine, Colonnello combattait Ryohei, Dino allait rendre visite à son élève, et lui s'occupait des deux derniers. L'objectif de l'hitman était de leur faire travailler leurs aptitudes à travailler en équipe. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile.

Enfin, en début de week-end, ils se retrouvaient tous à l'école, avec ses terrains comme aire d'entrainement, et ils devaient se battre contre le Gardien le plus fort de la dixième génération. Seul le dimanche était consacré à se reposer. Et gare à ceux qui désobéissaient à cet ordre… S'ils avaient assez de force pour continuer leur entrainement en fin de semaine, la semaine suivante était dix fois plus fatigantes.

Ils s'étaient améliorés, petit à petit. Leur Flamme avait grandit, leur endurance s'était améliorée, leur agilité aussi. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais ils avaient progressés pendant les deux premiers mois.

Reborn fronça des sourcils. Il n'était pas content. Tous ses élèves stagnaient au même niveau depuis le début de Mars. Et ils étaient encore capables de se surpasser. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à franchir une limite invisible. Une limite qui était provoqué par la frustration.

De nouveau ils étaient impatients d'avoir des nouvelles de leur ami. Même s'il avait prévenu qu'il ne rappellerait sûrement plus, le manque d'informations les travaillait. C'était une porte ouverte à toutes les suppositions, des meilleurs aux plus funestes. Mais ils refusaient d'envisager le pire.

Cependant, il restait possible, et quand cette éventualité se glissait malgré elle dans leur esprit, ils se retrouvaient paralysés par la peur. Et leur frustration ne faisait que grandir.

Et Reborn en avait assez.

* * *

- Stop.

Hibari arrêta net son massacre en règle. Il tourna un regard meurtrier vers l'enfant. Qui ne frémit même pas.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, siffla le gardien des Nuages, avant de se précipiter sur celui qui avait osé l'interrompre.

Ce fut vite réglé. Reborn évita souplement la charge du Nuage et sauta sur son épaule. Ce dernier s'immobilisa de nouveau. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas argumenter avec un pistolet pointé d'aussi prêt sur lui.

- J'ai dit : stop.

Les yeux d'Hibari se rétrécirent avant qu'il ne les ferme et ne se redresse. Quand le bébé semblait être en colère, même un carnivore comme lui savait qu'il fallait reculer.

- Hn.

Reborn arrêta de menacer Hibari, et baissa le bras. Il dirigea son regard vers les trois autres Gardiens qui s'étaient écroulé par terre, profitant de l'accalmie pour essayer de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient en sueur, avec de nombreuses plaies qui saignaient parfois encore. Ils semblaient totalement épuisés.

L'Hitman les regarda un moment, impassible. Il finit par baisser la tête, cachant son regard.

- On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais… Reborn-san, ce n'est pas term-

**- J'ai dit : On s'arrête.**

Il avait l'air furieux de devoir se répéter sans cesse. Il sauta de l'épaule d'Hibari et partit sans un mot. Les adolescents restèrent là en silence. Et puis Yamamoto laissa passer un rire nerveux.

- Ahah… Il n'était pas content.

- Hm.

Hibari ferma les yeux et se retourna.

- Dépêchez-vous de partir d'ici, ou je ne m'arrêterais pas cette fois.

Il commença à partir, Hibird revenant sur son épaule maintenant qu'il ne se battait plus. Mais il se stoppa en entendant une remarque du gardien du Soleil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à votre avis ?

Hibari ne retourna que la tête. Ryohei était allongé sur le sol, regardant d'un air lointain le ciel bleu au dessus de leur tête. Les deux autres Gardiens gardèrent le silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Gokudera finit par serrer le poing et crisper la mâchoire.

- Comme si on pouvait le savoir, tête de pelouse débile.

Ryohei ne répondit pas à l'insulte et ça ne fit qu'augmenter la tension dans l'air. Yamamoto, à son tour, leva la tête. Il observa quelque instant le ciel. Un ciel calme et dégagé. Un sourire s'épanoui doucement sur son visage, réalisant que ce qu'ils redoutaient tous étaient impossible. Comment le ciel pouvait être d'un tel bleu s'il était arrivé malheur à Tsuna ? Il dit alors la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Avec un grand sourire, il s'exclama :

- Peut-être qu'il s'amuse !

La tension éclata pour laisser place à l'incrédulité. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Ryohei, mais il fit bien attention à le cacher, ou il allait exploser de rire. Hibari se demanda en soupirant jusqu'où irait la bêtise de cet herbivore particulier. Gokudera le regarda en se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien entendu. Le silence amusé se prolongeant, il décida que oui, il avait bien entendu l'énormité de son collègue. Bien évidement, il ne mit pas très longtemps après ça à exploser.

- Espèce de… Crétin dégénéré de BASEBALLEUR ! ! !

Yamamoto se mit à rire et s'enfuit alors que Gokudera sortait ce qui lui restait de dynamite, et le poursuivait, menaçant d'enfoncer le tout dans un endroit pas très catholique. Yamamoto ria encore plus fort.

Ryohei finit par se relever, et épousseta son pantalon. Quand il se releva complètement, Gokudera s'était un peu calmé et se bornait à insulter la personne qui lui tapait si facilement sur les nerfs alors que ce dernier, les mains en avant dans une position de défense, s'amusait une fois de plus du vocabulaire décidément très coloré du Gardien de la Tempête. Hibari gronda en entendant cette ribambelle d'injure, la jugeant déplacée sur une cour d'école. Mais alors qu'il s'avançait pour le faire taire, Ryohei l'arrêta.

- Laisse, Hibari ! Ils sont mieux comme ça, non ?

Malgré lui, le Gardien des Nuages dû acquiescer. Ce qui était plus insupportable qu'un herbivore, c'était un herbivore dépressif. Il abaissa ses tonfa, fermant les yeux pour mieux contrôler son irritation. Les deux aînés les regardèrent partir en se chamaillant. Remarquant enfin leur proximité, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils restèrent immobile un instant jusqu'à ce que Ryohei ne se mit à sourire et n'hurla :

- Tu ne veux pas faire partit de mon EXTRÊME club de boxe, Hibari !

Hibird, surprit par l'explosion soudaine s'envola précipitamment en pépiant. Une veine palpitante apparut sur le front du préfet et le regard assombrit par la colère, feula :

- Je vais te mordre à mort !

Ryohei éclata de rire et s'enfuit à fond de train, un préfet enragé sur ses talons, tonfas sortis et luisants à la lumière du soleil. Promesses de souffrance.

* * *

Du haut du toit où il avait une vue complète, assit sur le rebord, Reborn sourit en voyant cette scène. Il était temps qu'ils se reprennent. Ce n'était qu'une accalmie dans leur impatience d'avoir des nouvelles, mais elle était nécessaire. Il fallait qu'ils contrôlent leur inquiétude.

Mais ce n'était pas facile, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il dirigea à son tour son regard vers le ciel bleu de ce début de printemps. Il fronça des sourcils.

- Dame-Tsuna. Si tu ne donnes pas des nouvelles très bientôt, tu le regretteras quand tu reviendras.

- C'est toi qui t'inquiètes le plus, kora !

Reborn releva la tête et lança un regard dédaigneux vers l'Arcobaleno au pacificateur bleu, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ce dernier atterrit juste à côté de l'hitman grâce à son aigle, et s'assit à son tour.

- Colonnello.

- Ouais ?

- Si tu veux voir la fin de cette journée, tais-toi.

Reborn ricana alors que le marine s'énervait tout seul. Colonnello finit par se calmer et se rassit en grommelant. Un silence tranquille s'installa. Il finit par jeter un regard furtif à Reborn. Ce dernier était en train de caresser Léon d'un air lointain. Le membre du COMSUBIN finit par reprendre la parole, malgré la menace.

- Tu veux partir.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation. La main qui caressait le caméléon s'arrêta et Reborn soupira. Il aurait dû lui tirer dessus dès le début.

- Alors, continua le blond aux yeux bleu, qu'est-ce qui peut bien empêcher le grand Reborn de faire ce qu'il veut ?

- Les gamins m'ont demandé de les entrainer.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Reborn ! J'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de l'entrainement des gardiens à ta place, et Dino aurait pu m'aider.

- Il n'aurait pas été sage de laisser ces gamins à la charge de deux autres encore pire qu'eux.

- Arrêtes de me chercher, kora ! Fit Colonnello, vexé.

- Tu as raison, c'est trop facile de te trouver, soupira d'un ton las l'autre Arcobaleno amusé.

- Tch ! Je me demande comment fait ton élève pour te supporter, kora ! Dit Colonnello, sans réfléchir.

À peine ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche qu'il les regrettait. Reborn n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Pas le moindre geste menaçant ni la moindre parole insultante. Il avait simplement continué de caresser son animal qui, lui, dardait un regard mauvais au blond. Colonnello se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Il savait parfaitement pourtant que parler de son élève était délicat avec Reborn. Même impossible. L'hitman se sentait toujours coupable de l'enlèvement, et maintenant encore plus depuis qu'il savait ce que son élève avait dû endurer. De plus, son honneur personnel ne s'était toujours pas remit de s'être fait berner aussi stupidement. Ça ajouté au fait que c'était cette même personne qui tenait entre ses mains la vie de Tsuna rendait le sujet tabou.

Et lui venait de plonger la tête la première dans une mare remplis de serpent.

- Il… M'a demandé de lui faire confiance, finit par dire doucement le professeur sans élève.

Colonnello ne répondit rien. Légèrement choqué d'avoir obtenu une explication de l'irascible Reborn, il se souvint de ce que l'autre parlait.

_"Reborn. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que le lui fasse confiance. Mais s'il te plait, si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, ais confiance en moi. Moi, je sais qu'avec lui je suis en sécurité. Je te le_ _jure."_

La confiance aveugle de Tsuna en Reborn était toujours quelque chose qui intriguait le tueur à gage, Colonnello le savait. Il l'avait poussé, pourtant. Utilisant des méthodes d'apprentissage discutable, tout ça pour découvrir son point de rupture. Quand est-ce qu'il grandirait assez pour se rebeller contre les méthodes de Reborn, comme l'avait fait Dino avant lui. Mais Dino avait craqué bien plus tôt que Tsuna. Tsuna, lui, grandissait, mais pas une fois sa confiance en Reborn n'avait vacillée.

Il ne savait ce que Reborn devait ressentir par rapport à cette confiance. Les personnes qui avaient une réelle confiance en lui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Même les Arcobaleno, alors qu'ils avaient un lien spécial et unique ne se faisait pas aussi aveuglement confiance. Chacun avaient leur propre objectif, et parfois leur propres famille à être fidèle, comme Skull et la famille Carcassa.

Reborn était de loin le plus fort des Arcobaleno, une figure importante dans leur monde, qui attirait les envies et les menaces. Il ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe de faire confiance à quiconque. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter la confiance que les autres plaçaient en lui, comme Nono Vongola ou Iemitsu, qui lui avaient confié l'avenir de l'héritier de la famille. Ou celle que ses deux uniques élèves avaient envers lui.

Il avait trahi cette confiance en laissant Tsuna se faire enlever. Mais la confiance de Tsuna en Reborn n'avait toujours pas bougé, tel un pilier inébranlable dans des sables mouvants. Colonnello ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que ressentait Reborn face à ça.

- Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance. Il m'a juré qu'il était en sécurité, répéta Reborn, coupant son confrère dans ses pensées.

L'hitman tourna deux yeux tranquilles et insondables dans leur noirceur.

- Je peux au moins essayer de faire confiance à son intuition.

Colonnello hocha la tête. Accepter la confiance de quelqu'un, c'était déjà difficile. Mais faire confiance était impossible pour un mafieux, et encore moins pour Reborn, le meilleur hitman. C'était une porte ouverte à la trahison, qui entrainerait sa mort, ou celle d'autres personnes, membres de sa famille, ou simples innocents civils.

Essayer de faire confiance en Tsuna était la meilleure manière que le tueur à gage ait trouvée pour se punir. Subir quelque chose sans agir lui était insupportable.

- Et puis il a "confiance" en ce type, lâcha Reborn pour finir.

Colonnello haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre, amusé.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Aussitôt Reborn le fixa, l'air mauvais et mécontent.

- Pardon ?

Colonnello sut alors qu'il avait vu juste, et éclata de rire.

- Tu es jaloux que Tsuna fasse confiance aussi rapidement à celui qui l'a enlevé, kora !

_***PAOOW !***_

Colonnello s'immobilisa, mais garda son sourire alors que Reborn continuait de le menacer avec son pistolet attitré.

- Je ne suis _pas _jaloux.

- Bien sûr, ricana le marine en secouant la tête.

Reborn renifla et retransforma Léon dans sa forme animal. Et puis il fronça des sourcils avant de demander.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé accompagner les filles aujourd'hui ?

Colonnello détourna aussitôt la tête, un peu trop rapidement au goût de Reborn.

- Elles sont rentrées, alors je suis venu voir comment se passait l'entrainement…

Les yeux de Reborn se rétrécirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font vraiment, Colonnello ?

Colonnello rougit légèrement et grommela quelque chose, espérant de tout cœur que Reborn n'entendrait pas. C'était bien sûr sans compter l'ouï exceptionnelle du tueur. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage de Reborn, et il se moqua.

- Oh ? Et tu n'as pas eu le courage de supporter ça ?

Il se détourna avant d'ajouter, savourant sa revanche.

- Je pense que je devrais dire à Lal que tu manques encore d'entrainement, elle sera ravie…

Colonnello bafouilla, n'arrivant plus à contrôler son rougissement. Il n'osait imaginer le traitement humiliant que lui ferait subir Lal si elle apprenait ça…

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, Hana-chan ?

- Mouais… Pas top. Prend plutôt quelque chose de ce genre, c'est plus ton style.

- Ha-hi ! C'est vrai que ça t'irait bien, Kyoko-chan !

- Hm ! Oui, je crois. Et toi Chrome-chan ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur la mode… Désolée…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de mode, Dokuro. C'est une question de savoir si tu penses si ça lui va bien ou pas.

Chrome regarda Hana. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cette amie de Kyoko, mais elle se sentait toujours assez mal à l'aise autour d'elle. Elle était assez franche, et sa timidité naturelle en était assez bousculée. De plus l'environnement de la pièce était assez spécial, et elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie… Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et observa les deux choix.

- Oui… Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui te conviendrai, Sasagawa-san.

- Moh… Chrome-chan ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Kyoko !

- M-Mais…

- Aller, Chrome-chan ! On est amie !

- Détend-toi, Dokuro. On ne va pas te manger, fit Hana, distraitement. Elle choisit quelque chose dans les rayons et le tendit à Haru, rajoutant :

- Tiens. Ça, c'est pour toi.

- Ha-hi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Hana-chan, pouffa Kyoko.

Chrome rougit encore plus fort. Haru prit ce que lui tendait Hana, et visiblement choqué.

- Tu imagines vraiment que c'est quelque chose que je porterais ?

- Oui.

Kyoko secoua gentiment sa tête et Chrome détourna la tête. Elle finit par se remettre de l'intense gêne qu'elle éprouvait, contrôlant enfin la rougeur de son visage. Elles étaient dans une boutique spécialisée dans les sous-vêtements féminins, et avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée d'effectuer ce genre d'achats avec d'autres personnes qu'elle même. Elle avait vu l'Arcobaleno au Pacificateur bleu s'enfuir quand il avait comprit où était leur prochain arrêt de leur après-midi shopping, et elle aurait honnêtement aimé pouvoir faire pareil.

Son regard passa rapidement sur l'horloge de la boutique et son unique œil s'agrandit. Elle s'approcha de Kyoko et lui dit :

- Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard. La Mama m'a demandé de rentrer pour l'aider à étendre le linge.

- Oh, répondit Kyoko, compréhensive. D'accord. C'est dommage, on s'amusait bien !

Chrome hocha la tête et salua ses deux autres amies avant de partir, n'oubliant pas ses propres achats, souvent forcés par ses amies. Si c'était vrai qu'elle avait passé un bon après midi, elle était tout de même soulagée de sortir de _cette _boutique. Elle rougit un peu de nouveau, mais ne pu empêcher un doux sourire de venir éclairer son visage. Elle était heureuse. Plus heureuse sûrement qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Ces trois derniers mois, malgré la situation, avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie.

Tout en marchant tranquillement dans les rues de la zone commerciale, elle se laissa entrainée par les souvenirs de ces derniers mois.

Tout d'abord, elle avait eu des nouvelles de son boss, qui avait réussi à s'enfuir et avait, même en étant en fuite et tout seul, pensé à elle et au gang. Il s'était inquiété pour eux, sans penser que ça situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de chose. Le Boss était trop bon. Elle avait été complètement d'accord avec la réponse les trois Gardiens quand Ken leur avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça. Personne d'autre que le Boss ne pouvait se montrer aussi gentil.

C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait avant d'arriver dans la maison Sawada. Elle avait d'abord un peu paniqué. Elle qui était simplement habituée au contact des deux garçons, voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans une maison pleine de personne. Elle les connaissait tous ou presque, et ça aidait. Les trois petits, ses deux amies Kyoko et Haru, Reborn, le tuteur du Boss, et enfin celle qui leur servait de grande sœur, Bianchi. Mais il y avait quatre personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il y avait Lal Mirch et Colonnello, deux Arcobaleno comme Reborn. Elle jugeait Colonnello gentil, mais Lal plutôt effrayante… Il y avait aussi le père du Boss. C'était un homme joyeux et bruyant, et c'est en le voyant qu'elle comprit de qui le Boss tenait pour ses cheveux défiant toute loi gravitationnelle. Mais elle trouvait que c'était la seule chose que le père et le fils avait en commun. Le père était grand, musclé et blond. Et même s'il était gentil, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec son enthousiasme débordant.

Non. Le Boss tenait vraiment tout de sa mère. La couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, mais surtout, son sourire rayonnant et son aura de bienfaisance. Chrome se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec cette personne, d'autant plus qu'elle les traitait, elle et son gang avec la plus grande sympathie. Et puis… Elle se rappelait la manière dont elle avait séparé Mukuro-sama et Kumo-san, lors de la visite du sanctuaire. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait que le Boss qui était aussi capable de les séparer sans violence. Même Reborn aurait dû leur tirer dessus…

Quand ils rentrèrent de leur visite mouvementée au sanctuaire, Mukuro leur avait redit de ne pas baisser leur garde malgré l'ambiance familiale. Ils étaient des mafieux, et on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Ken et Chikusa avait acquiescés, mais elle avait hésité. Pour être franche, elle aimait la famille de son Boss. Ils l'avaient accueillie sans poser de question. C'était tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant… Même sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas ainsi.

Elle s'était installée avec les filles dans la chambre du Boss. Bianchi et I-Pin les avait rejointe, laissant aux garçons leur propre pièce. Sauf Fuuta, qui étaient très méfiant de Ken et Chikusa, et qui ne voulait pas dormir avec ceux qui l'avaient enlevé quelques temps auparavant. La cicatrice était encore fraiche… Il y avait heureusement assez de place pour tout le monde, et elle avait eu droit au lit du Boss.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour que le reste de la chambrée arrive à la convaincre de s'installer. Elles n'avaient pas discuté longtemps après ça. Elles étaient toutes pressées d'avoir enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans soucis.

Le réveil avait été mouvementé. Toute la maisonnée s'était réveillée en sursaut à cause d'un hurlement que Chrome connaissait bien. Paniqué, elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre des garçons, prenant son trident. D'un seul coup, les recommandations de Mukuro lui revenaient en tête. Avait-il eu finalement raison de leur dire de se méfier de cette famille ? Elle ouvrit avant quiconque la porte des garçons, mais se figea.

Ken, celui qui avait hurlé avait du feutre noir partout sur le visage et tenait Lambo en l'air par une jambe. Des ronds en soleil autour des yeux, des crocs dessinés à côté de la bouche, des moustaches sur les joues, et d'autres décorations encore. Chikusa avait eu droit au même traitement, mais gardait son calme. Même si Chrome voyait très clairement l'air renfrogné et la veine palpitante sur son front. Mukuro avait choisit ce moment là pour apparaitre, ayant senti la panique soudaine Chrome. Elle avait dû libérer la chouette blanche pour qu'il prenne possession d'elle.

Il avait regardé le spectacle d'un air amusé, et avait finit par glousser et dire qu'il les avait prévenu de ne pas baisser leur garde. Mais même si son gang avait été attentif aux intentions meurtrières à leurs égards, ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher un gamin farceur de les piéger. Chrome avait sourit alors, comprenant qu'il n'était pas en colère, mais simplement amusé. La Mama avait alors fait son apparition et après avoir salué Mukuro sans se demander pourquoi il était là, avait joyeusement demandé à Ken et Chikusa de se laver le visage avant de passer à table.

Elle et le gang Kokuyo avaient pensés qu'ils repartiraient dès le lendemain pour leur repère, mais la mère du Boss avait véhément refusé. Si leur habitation était dans un tel état, ils étaient les bienvenues chez elle. Ceux qui avaient essayé d'argumenter (Ken et Mukuro) avait vu leurs arguments se faire balayer les uns après les autres avec douceur et fermeté. Chrome pensait bien que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mukuro-sama être aussi choqué par le comportement d'une civile. Sans élever la voix et avec le sourire, elle s'était complètement imposée.

Reborn avait eu un sourire carnassier, aimant la déconfiture du traitre à la mafia face à une simple civile innocente.

Ils étaient restés. Et Chrome avait aimé chacune de ces journées. Elle avait découvert la joie de vivre dans une famille, une vraie famille, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons avec son ancienne vie. Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas perdue grand-chose, si jamais elle avait perdu quelque chose. Alors qu'il n'y avait que dédain et snobisme dans sa mère, la Mama était simplicité et tolérance. Elle avait une patience d'ange et accueillait tout le monde sous son toit avec le même sourire.

Et pourtant la vie était mouvementée sous ce toit ! Entre les petits-déjeuners où Ken et Chikusa devaient se battre pour avoir de quoi manger, les menaces constantes de mort de Lambo contre Reborn, les visites quotidiennes des Gardiens qui alors se bagarraient entre eux ou avec le gang, les explosions et les tires de toutes sortes… Ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à la détente. Elle se demandait parfois comment la Mama arrivait à supporter tout ça. Et c'est en voyant un sourire nostalgique et triste apparaitre de temps en temps qu'elle comprit.

Toute cette vie lui permettait de supporter la perte qu'ils subissaient tous. Sans l'effacer, ça rendait plus supportable l'absence de l'être cher qui n'était pas là. Elle c'était mise à admirer Nana.

Et c'était pour elle et pour son Boss qu'elle se décida à son tour de s'améliorer. Elle s'entrainait elle aussi. Mais ses compétentes n'étaient pas tant physique que mentales. Elle travaillait sur ses illusions grâce à l'aide de Mukuro, et parfois ils effectuaient un petit combat où seul le physique comptait. Elle perdait toujours, mais apprenait tellement…

Pendant ces trois mois, il n'y eu pas que ces capacités de combattante et de Gardienne de la Brume qui furent améliorées. Ses compétences sociales aussi augmentèrent. Être isolée dans un parc abandonné avec seulement la compagnie de deux garçons ne pouvaient pas aider la jeune fille à s'épanouir. Mais avec une maison pleine de monde, garçons et filles, grands et petits, elle était bien obligé de s'ouvrir. En plus, ses amies venaient souvent la chercher après leurs cours, pour sortir, faire du shopping ou juste faire un tour au parc.

Des amies. Une famille. Des liens qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant d'avoir rencontré Mukuro, et qu'il ait sauvé sa vie en échange de sa loyauté. Elle avait découvert alors un monde totalement nouveau et différent. Un monde dangereux. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait plein de monde pour la soutenir et pour l'aider. Maintenant, à l'aube de la quinzième année de sa vie, elle savait enfin ce que c'était d'être aimé et choyé. Elle ne pensait honnêtement pas qu'elle aurait pu s'en passer, désormais.

* * *

Prise dans ses profondes réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention à une impression de plus en plus nette dans son esprit. Une sorte de tiraillement, pas douloureux, mais qui était censé attirer son attention. Cette sensation s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre beaucoup plus vivement. Chrome sursauta. Elle cligna des yeux et observa ses alentours. Elle était dans le quartier où habitait la famille Sawada. Elle était bientôt revenue. Mais elle ne voyait aucune raison de…

Elle le ressentit à nouveau, cette fois plus gentiment. Ce tiraillement, qui était pour elle comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son esprit. Elle mit quelques secondes encore à comprendre, et quand se fut fait elle rougit profondément et se confondit en excuse.

Elle avait mis en place des barrières mentale pour empêcher Mukuro de voir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se changeait avec les filles, et… Elle avait oublié de lui rouvrir son esprit… Elle entendit une voix surprise.

_"Oya oya. C'est la première fois que tu me bloques ainsi, chère Chrome. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu tenais tant à me mettre à l'écart ?"_

Mukuro n'était pas en colère. Mais vraiment surpris. Pour qu'elle l'ait oublié ainsi n'était vraiment pas normal, et il se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer la honte que même la barrière n'avait pas pu empêcher de filtrer, et qui l'avait motivé d'intervenir. Il s'était alors retrouvé face à un mur qui l'empêchait de voir et d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de sa protégée. Il n'était pas outre mesure surprit. C'était lui qui lui avait apprit à dresser un tel mur.

Elle le lui avait demandé après qu'il ait faillit la surprendre en train de se doucher. Inutile de préciser que la rougeur qui avait décoré les pommettes de Chrome n'avait pas disparue avant un long moment. Et même lui s'était trouvé embarrassé. Amusé, mais embarrassé.

Il lui avait alors apprit à construire ce genre de mur tant pour la protéger des autres illusionnistes et maitre de l'esprit que pour protéger son intimité. Mais normalement, elle ne bloquait que la vue, et il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait dans le monde réel, et écouter ses pensées ou percevoir ses sentiments.

Cependant cette fois, le mur était complet. Ni sens physique ni pensées spirituelles ne pouvaient traverser ce mur. Sa seul faiblesse avait été à l'instant ce cette grande honte, mais c'était reprit presque aussitôt. Ce qui avait grandement contribué à exacerbé la curiosité naturelle déjà énorme de Mukuro.

Il se demandait si c'était encore cette femme étrange avec ces déguisements bizarres. Un après-midi, elle avait demandé à Chrome de porter un déguisement en forme de fruit exotique. En lui disant que ça s'accordait parfaitement avec sa coiffure. Mukuro aurait été ravi de hanter ses rêves pendant un long moment, mais Chrome l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Il avait finit malgré lui par accepter.

Chrome ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle ferma ses souvenirs à Mukuro. Elle connaissait la curiosité de l'illusionniste, et ne voulait pas que qu'il puisse voir ses amies dans leur essayage. Mais bien évidement, Mukuro senti ce nouveau blocage et s'en vexa. Chrome sentit son impatience.

_"Chère Chrome~… !"_

_"Mukuro-sama… C'est personnel…"_

_"Chrome ! L'influence de ces filles est désastreuse…"_Soupira Mukuro.

Elle eu alors l'impression qu'il tapotait sur ses souvenirs pour arriver à voir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle ne pu éviter un petit gloussement de passer ses lèvres. Mukuro était assez puissant pour forcer son esprit, et obtenir ce qu'il voulait par la force. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne la force pas ainsi alors qu'il en avait le droit. Ce sentiment de reconnaissance arriva à Mukuro qui eu un petit sourire. Il soupira.

_"J'imagine que c'est inévitable… Ma chère petite Chrome grandit sans moi…"_

Chrome secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer cette personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et qui lui en avait donné un sens. Elle le considérait comme un grand-frère protecteur, et aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait demandé. Ou presque. Elle ne pouvait pas se décider à dévoiler l'intimité de ses amies. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus vexer Mukuro plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. À force de gémissement plaintif et de soupir, il avait réussi à la faire sentit coupable. Ce qui était son objectif.

Elle leva alors les différents sacs qu'elle avait, en particulier le dernier, contenant les sous-vêtements, et donna à Mukuro la possibilité de les voir. Mukuro en profita pour observer. Elle le sentit le figer et s'empourpra.

_"Je… Les filles m'ont emmenée dans un après-midi shopping. On a fait plusieurs magasins, et fait des essayages. Dans la même cabine."_

Elle pouvait sentir Mukuro rougir à son tour et enfin se retirer, comprenant enfin la raison de ses cachotteries. Le sourire de Chrome s'élargit. Elle était une des rares à pouvoir voir le côté galant de l'illusionniste. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'était galant qu'avec elle. L'idée même de se montrer gentil en public l'horrifiait. Il avait une réputation à tenir !

Chrome continua son chemin en souriant.

* * *

Fuuta fronça des sourcils. Il était devant sa feuille blanche, et n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira avant de relever la tête. Il s'était installé à plat ventre sur la petite terrasse en bois, juste devant le jardin. La Mama et Chrome avaient finit de faire leur lessive il y avait un moment, ce qui permettait à I-Pin et Lambo de jouer avec Bianchi.

Mais Lambo s'obstinait à vouloir jouer avec Ken, qu'il adorait embêter. Il venait juste de lui lancer le ballon sur la tête. Chikusa était en train de le retenir pour qu'il ne commette pas un meurtre en plein jour. C'était gênant, il fallait s'occuper des témoins dans ces cas là, et ils étaient trop nombreux.

Fuuta avait finit par s'habituer à leur présence. Il n'était toujours pas vraiment confortable avec eux, et évitait de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce. Mais ils faisaient tous des efforts et Fuuta avait remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas si effrayants que ça. Qui pouvait conserver sa peur envers quelqu'un qui se mettait invariablement à saliver lors des repas fait par la Mama ?

Oui, Ken s'était trouvé un penchant prononcé pour la nourriture de la généreuse femme. Chikusa était moins démonstratif, mais entre les repas délicieux et équilibrés qu'ils prenaient ici, et les sucreries non-stop dont ils se gavaient à Kokuyo Land… Lui aussi avait fait son choix.

Les premières semaines avaient été très étranges. Les anciens prisonniers, qui avaient été crains et haïs toute leur vie, être accueilli à bras ouverts par une femme inconnue. Être aimé, être choyé. Être tout simplement accepté. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ce type de vie. C'était doux. C'était simple. C'était agréable. Et, pour la deuxième fois seulement de leur vie, ils étaient reconnaissants. Mukuro les avait sauvés de leur vie de rat de laboratoire, le Vongola les avait acceptés dans sa famille sans hésiter.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose que Fuuta pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi, sans que se soit aussi grave que les deux ex-détenus, avait été considéré comme un simple outil plutôt qu'un être humain. La seule personne qui l'avait accepté pour qui il était plutôt pour ce qu'il était c'était Tsuna. Pour Fuuta plutôt que Ranking Fuuta.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il était horrifié de ce qu'il découvrait. Il se sentait mal, presque coupable. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ?

- Ça va Fuuta ?

La Mama venait de s'assoir à côté de lui, remarquant son air égaré. Fuuta sentit des larmes monter en lui. Il se précipita dans les bras de la personne qu'il considérait comme une mère. Et il éclata en sanglot. Nana, bien que surprise, ne le montra pas et lui frotta le dos dans un geste qu'elle espérait apaisant. Elle entendit Fuuta hoqueter quelques chose, mais ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas…

- De quoi ?

- Le visage… De Tsuna-nii… Je ! Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !

Le cœur de la mère se serra et un sourire triste apparut sur son visage crispé. Mais avant de s'occuper de sa propre douleur, elle devait faire quelque chose pour Fuuta.

- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Regarde.

Elle installa le jeune garçon sur ses genoux, et prit le crayon de bois qui était resté à côté de la feuille vierge. Elle commença à crayonner.

- La première chose que l'on voit chez Tsuna, ce sont ses cheveux. Ils sont ébouriffés, et indomptable. Ils ont toujours été ainsi, même juste après sa naissance. Les infirmières s'amusaient beaucoup à trouver un moyen de le coiffer.

Elle sourit à ce doux souvenir. Elle dessina quelque chose s'approchant d'une crinière sauvage. Elle passa ensuite aux formes du visage.

- Il a encore un visage assez rond pour son âge, comme si son corps refusait de grandir. Mais bientôt, son visage s'allongera, et il devra bien finir par prendre quelques centimètres.

Fuuta réussi à esquisser un sourire. Il regardait attentivement ce qui apparaissait sous ses yeux. Et les deux compagnons n'avaient pas conscience des personnes qui les entouraient silencieusement, et qui observaient eux aussi.

- Il a de grands yeux. Ils sont gentils, et ne cachent jamais rien de ce qu'il ressent. Ils sont capables de voir en vous comme à travers une vitre, de lire dans votre cœur sans faire d'erreur. Il a de fins sourcils qui accentuent chacune de ses expressions. Celle que j'aime beaucoup, c'est quand il est détendu.

Elle griffonna une dernière fois, donnant au sourcil droit sa forme définitive. Elle descendit ensuite un petit peu.

- Il a un petit nez tout droit. C'était comme un bouton à rire quand il était encore bébé. Il suffisait de le toucher à cet endroit pour qu'il se mette à glousser et à rire. Il était vraiment adorable, et Iemitsu adorait s'amuser avec lui de cette manière.

Elle rigola alors. À chaque fois, Tsuna louchait, surveillant le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur son nez. Alors il commençait à rire et à gigoter comme un fou, ce qui faisait rire Iemitsu, ce qui encourageait Tsuna à rire. C'était un cycle qui ne s'arrêtait que lorsque Tsuna s'étouffait de rire. Alors Iemitsu paniquait et elle devait intervenir pour l'empêcher d'appeler le SAMU. Ah, le rire de son fils…

- Son sourire, continua-t-elle, est le plus beau qui existe. Il est capable d'illuminer toute une pièce. Il a un sourire pour toutes les occasions. Quand il est désolé, quand il est triste. Même quand il a peur. Quand il est surprit, quand il est amusé. Mais celui que je préfère… C'est quand il est heureux.

Elle dessina alors un grand sourire qui complétait naturellement le dessin devant elle. Elle termina en traçant le début du buste. Elle ombra le tout assez rapidement, et jugea avec un œil critique. Elle était assez fière d'elle.

C'était un portrait très ressemblant. Le Tsuna du dessin était de trois quart de face, et les regardait directement. Tout dans son comportement exprimait le bonheur. De son sourire à ses grands yeux. Nana prit en main la feuille, et la passa à Fuuta qui la saisit délicatement. Il finit par souffler :

- Merci Mama…

Elle lui caressa la tête gentiment.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est normal.

Le silence dura un petit peu plus longtemps. Assez confortable. Les deux autres petits s'étaient rapproché pour avoir eux aussi leur câlin. Ken et Chikusa respectait l'ambiance un peu douloureuse. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas le Vongola de la même manière, ils comprenaient. Chrome était avec eux, souriant doucement. Reborn était sur l'épaule de Bianchi qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la baie vitrée.

Nana finit par s'exclamer :

- Ala ! Il est temps de commencer de préparer le repas ! Chrome-chan, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sûr… Mama.

Nana avait insisté tant et si bien qu'elle avait obtenu à ce que le gang l'appelle Mama. Tous se mirent en mouvement. Chikusa mis la table alors que Lambo se précipitait pour manger tout ce qu'il y avait en cuisine. Ken lui courait après pour l'en empêcher. Bianchi les surveillait d'un œil vigilant, prête à intervenir si ça dégénérait. Fuuta et I-pin regardaient encore le dessin et en discutant les dons artistique de leur Mama.

Reborn resta en retrait, observant la mère silencieuse qui avait les yeux dirigés à l'extérieur, le regard lointain. Elle avait les mains qui s'accrochaient d'une manière désespérées à ses bras. Elle restait digne même dans la souffrance, et c'était quelque chose que Reborn trouvait admirable chez elle.

- Reborn…

- Oui, Mama ?

- Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Reborn baissa la tête, cachant son regard. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ce genre de question.

- Bien sûr. Il a promit.

Un sourire finit par s'épanouir sur le visage de Nana. Elle hocha la tête, et Reborn répondit à son sourire. Elle se retourna vers l'extérieur, et observa le ciel aux couleurs changeantes de ce coucher de soleil. Elle mit sa main en visière et s'exclama

- Mah ! Qu'elle belle fin de journée !

* * *

De retour au campement de fortune, un silence calme régnait entres les deux personnes et l'animal. Ils observaient les braises rougeoyantes du feu mourant, dont la faible lumière les éclairait à peine. L'homme finit par se lever et ce fut le signal du départ. Tsuna rentra dans la tente pour se changer et se coucher. L'homme attendit quelques minutes encore dehors, scrutant attentivement les horizons et leurs formes invisibles.

Jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il couvrit le feu avec de la terre. Il fit bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule braise d'allumée, et à son tour, alla se coucher.

Leur nuit fut bercée par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles des arbres et des doux cris des animaux nocturnes.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hinhinhinhinhin~… Me voilà~…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

Et voilà pour les nouvelles venants directement du Japon ! Et mainte-

Squalo : _***hurle***_ VOOOOOOOOOIIIII ! QUEL EST LE DÉCHET QUI NOUS A APPELÉS ?

Mammon : _***soupir**__**e**__*****_ La ferme Squalo, t'es lourd…

Bel : Ushishishi… Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la poiscaille-

Squalo : _***rugit***_ QUI TRAITES-TU DE POISCAILLE ?

Bel :_** *continu sans faire attention***_ Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici Mammon ?

Levi : …

Lussuria : C'est vrai ça ! J'étais occupé à essayer de coiffer la tignasse de Squ-chan~ !

Squalo : _***beugle***_ TOI TU T'APPROCHES PAS DE MOI, COMPRIT ?

Lussuria : _***se dandine***_ Moooh~…

Mammon : _***soupire***_ Si je me faisais de l'argent à chaque fois que vous m'ennuyez, je serais déjà multi milliardaire…

Bel : _***sourire carnassier***_ Si tu nous disais ce que l'on fout ici, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper, non ?

Mammon : _***regard mauvais envers le prince***_ Oui, oui. Bon, pour résumer, si on veut être payé, il faut que l'on anime une rubrique de question/réponse.

Tous : _***silence et…***_ Quoi/Quoi~/…/QUOI ?

Mammon : _***secoue la tête***_ En plus d'être stupide, vous êtes sourd… Ne comptez pas sûr moi pour vous acheter des prothèses auditives.

Bel : _***sourire qui disparait (légèrement)**__*_Tu pourrais répéter ?

Mammon : _***ânonne***_ Vu nos apparitions plus qu'inexistantes dans cette histoire, mis à part dans le chapitre quatre où-

Lussuria : _***se désole***_Oh, à ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu rendre Squalo présentable~ ! C'était pourtant lui qui avait le rôle le plus important~ !

Squalo : _***frissonne et s'apprête à hurler une fois de plus***_ JE NE-

Mammon : _***légèrement agacé, interrompt***_ Mis à part dans ce chapitre quatre, où notre participation fut plus que faible, nous n'avons eu aucun rôle à jouer.

Lussuria : _***horrifié***_ On nous met à la porte ?

Squalo : _***maugrée***_ Pas trop tôt !

Bel : _***déclare***_ Ushishishi… On ne renvoi pas un Prince.

Mammon : _***perd patience***_ Mais qui vous parle de renvoi ! Je ne me serais pas embêté à vous supporter si on n'avait rien à gagner !

Bel : _***réfléchit***_Pas faux…

Levi : …

Bel : _***se moque***_ Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, l'affreux…

Mammon : _***continu, las***_ En tout cas. Pour que l'on soit payé, il nous faudra apparaitre dans cette histoire. Et comme on n'a pas de rôle avant un moment, on nous propose (ordonne) de faire cette rubrique de question réponse.

Bel : _***ricane***_ Ushishishi… Ordonne ? On n'ordonne pas à un prince. On s'agenouille devant lui, et on le supplie.

Mammon : _***se détourne***_ Compte pas sur moi, ni sur le Boss.

Squalo : _***explose***_ VOOOOOOIIII ! IL EST OÙ CE FOUTU BOSS À LA CON ?

Levi : Il a refusé de venir en massacrant tous ceux qui venaient le déranger.

Lussuria : _***incline la tête, surprit***_Oh~ ? Tu reparle, Levi-kun ?

Levi : _***fier***_ Mes paroles ne sont que pour le boss et ne concerne que le boss.

Bel : _***s'esclaffe***_ Tu crains vraiment un max, le vieux… Le Prince ne veut pas être contaminé par ta bêtise. _***lance quelques couteaux que Levi évite sans un mot***_

Squalo : _***se met à jurer des insanités***_ VOOOOOOOIII ! JE VAIS TUER CE CONNARD DE BOSS ET CETTE (censure) D'AUTEUR ! ! !

Tous : _***silence***_ …

Lussuria : _***essaye de se déboucher l'oreille***_ Oh~ ?… C'est moi, ou il y a eu un silence~ ?

Mammon : _***soupire**_***** Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est la censure de l'auteur contre les insultes à son encontre.

Bel : _***mort de rire***_ Ushishishi ! Enfin un moyen utile de faire taire cette sale poiscaille !

Squalo : _***jure encore plus fort* **_(censure) DE (censure) À LA (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII ! ! ! ! ARRÊTES DE ME CENSURER ! ! ! ! !

Lascka : _***soupire en secouant la tête. En a assez de stopper les injures de l'épéiste. Appuie sur un bouton avec un grand sourire machiavélique***_ …

Squalo : _***hurle***_QU'EST-CE QU- _***tombe dans la trappe qui s'ouvre à ses pieds***_VOOOOOOooooooi…

Tous : _***se penche au dessus du vide***_…

Bel : _***impressionné***_ Ouah. Quelle descente.

Mammon : _***intéressé***_ Efficace pour qu'il se taise.

Lussuria: _***court après le disparu***_ Squuuuu-chan~ ! Attends-moi~ ! Je dois toujours te coiffer~ ! ! !

Levi : _***part retrouver son Boss***_…

Mammon : _***grogne***_ Tch. Si tout le monde s'en va, je ne serais pas payé. Inutile de rester ici. _***disparait dans une volute de fumée***_

Bel : _***se retrouve seul***_ …

Bel : _***se tourne vers les lecteurs***_…

Bel : _***grand sourire carnassier, sort ses lames et les fait briller à la lumière des projecteurs***_ Ushishishi. Vous avez ordre de ne _pas_ envoyer au Prince des questions. Le Prince ne répond pas aux questions des roturiers dans votre genre. Le Prince fera couler le sang de quiconque s'aventurera à essayer de lui adresser la parole en faisant de nombreux trou dans sa peau.

Bel : _***part en jouant avec un de ses couteaux***_ Maintenant, les cheveux de l'autre abruti bruyant… Ushishishi !

Lascka : _***pointe la tête derrière le mur***_ Ils sont tous partis ?

? ? ? : _***grogne***_ Il semblerait, déchet.

Lascka : _***s'avance et grommelle en regardant le personnage derrière elle***_ Surveille ton langage Xanxus, ou je remets en place la censure !

Xanxus : _***gronde***_Tch. Peu importe, déchet.

Lascka : _***soupire***_ T'es fatiguant…

Xanxus : _***sourire malsain***_ Merci.

Lascka : _***s'insurge***_Ce n'est pas un compliment !

Xanxus : _***balaye l'argument du dos de la main***_ Ouais, peu importe. Ton plan a marché, morveuse. Ils sont venus.

Lascka : _***hausse les épaules***_ C'était facile, avec Mammon. Avide comme il est.

Xanxus : _***s'esclaffe***_ Pas faux gamine, pas faux. Alors ?

Lascka : _***ne comprend pas***_ Alors quoi ?

Xanxus: _***s'énerve, et désigne le plateau***_ Pourquoi nous ?

Lascka : _***ampoule au dessus de sa tête***_ Oh ! Ça !

Xanxus : _***zieute l'ampoule d'un air suspicieux***_ Ouais. Pourquoi la Varia pour une foutue rubrique de questions/réponses à ses connards de lecteurs.

Lascka : _***ampoule devient rouge, fronce les sourcils et met une main sur sa hanche, l'autre menace Xanxus***_ On reste poli avec l'auteur _et_ les lecteurs !

Xanxus : _***lève les yeux au ciel tout en surveillant l'étrange ampoule***_Ouais ouais, peu importe. Pourquoi.

Lascka : _***éteint l'ampoule***_ C'est très simple. Reborn est trop occupé avec l'entrainement des Gardiens et Haru révise pour ses examens de fin d'année.

Xanxus : _***hausse un sourcil***_ Fin d'année ? Mais on arrive au printemps…

Lascka : _***secoue son doigt de gauche à droite***_ Ah-ah-ah ! Tout faux, Xanxus ! Au Japon, la rentrée se fait au printemps, à l'époque des cerisiers en fleur. En ce moment, nos braves Gardiens, en plus de devoir subir l'entrainement spartiate de Reborn doivent aussi subir le stress des examens. Leur vie n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Xanxus : _***s'en fout***_ Ouais, sûr. C'est juste pour ça alors ?

Lascka : _***avoue***_ Pas seulement… Vous étiez, c'est vrai disponible, et comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait apparaitre, j'ai voulu en profiter, ça et…

Xanxus : _***intéressé***_ Et ?

Lascka : _***grand sourire**__*****_ Et c'est tellement amusant de les faire tourner en bourrique !

Xanxus : _***éclate de rire***_Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de venir ici !

Lascka : _***hoche la tête**__*****_ Bien entendu, cher Xanxus. C'est plus amusant ainsi.

Xanxus : _***sourire carnassier***_ Ok. Alors maintenant, il faut que les lecteurs envoient des questions pour qu'ils y répondent, c'est ça ?

Lascka : _***acquiesce***_ Oui, c'est ça. Cette rubrique m'a été proposée par un lecteur, et j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante, d'autant plus que certaines réponses se recoupent.

Xanxus : Donc, pour emmerder mes gars, il faut que les lecteurs envoient pleins de question les plus débiles possibles.

Lascka : _***hésite***_ Euh… Oui, il faut qu'ils envoient plein de question. Tout court.

Xanxus : _***hausse les épaules***_ Ouais, si tu veux. _***se tourne vers les lecteurs, Flamme de la Fureur à la main* **_Z'avez comprit ?

Lascka : _***geint***_ Xanxus ! Il y a d'autre manière de les motiver que de les menacer !

Xanxus : _***éteint sa Flamme***_ Tch. T'es vraiment qu'un déchet.

Lascka : _***lève les yeux au ciel***_ Comme la plupart des gens autour de toi, non ?

Xanxus : Ouais.

Lascka : _***soupire* **_Je m'en doutais… Bien ! *Claque des mains, se tourne vers les lecteurs* Donc, pour résumer cette loooongue conversation qui ne sert à rien, je vous propose d'envoyer, par MP ou par commentaire vos questions. Attention ! Voici quelques règles à respecter. Ceux qui ne les respecteront pas verront Xanxus débarquer chez eux le soir de Nöel.

Xanxus : _***hausse un sourcil***_ Pourquoi Noël ?

Lascka : _***s'amuse***_ Tu dois être mignon avec une barbe toute blanche~ !

Xanxus : _***rugit***_ QUOI ?

Lascka : _***ignore***_ Bref. Et ce merveilleux père-noël vous traumatisera à vie en faisant cramer votre sapin de noël et tous vos cadeaux~ ! Donc, pas de bêtise~ !

Xanxus : _***grommelle***_ Tu sais que tu ferais presque plus peur que moi ?

Lascka : _***sourit de toutes ses dents***_ Merci. Voici les règles :

Lascka : _***les énumère alors que Xanxus observe le piège de Squalo avec intérêt* **_

**Vous avez le droit de posez une, et une seule question par chapitre. Vous pourrez toujours en poser d'autre les chapitres suivants.**

**L'ordre des questions sera choisi par l'ordre des commentaires en premier, et si des questions sont sur le même sujet, je m'accorde le droit de changer l'ordre.**

**Je ne répondrais peut-être pas à toutes les questions dans un seul chapitre. Ce sera variable selon le nombre de question qui sera envoyés. Les questions supplémentaires verront leurs réponses arriver dans les chapitres suivant.**

**Je m'arroge le droit de ne **_**pas**_** répondre à certaines questions qui pourraient dévoiler trop de choses de l'histoire.**

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à envoyer les questions les plus débiles que vous pouvez penser, l'objectif secondaire étant de réussir à faire péter son plomb à la Varia.**

Xanxus : Ouais, oubliez pas la dernière règle, surtout.

Lascka : _***innocement***_ Xanxus, tu sais que tu devras toi aussi répondre à ces questions ?

Xanxus : _***grogne***_ Dans tes rêves, morveuse. Je viendrais que pour les embêter, rien de plus.

Lascka : _***sourire machiavélique* **_On verra, on verra.

Xanxus : _***frissonne et sort ses flingues, nerveux***_ Qu'est-ce que…

Lascka : _***interroge innocemment ***_ Quoi Xanxus ? Un problème ?

Xanxus : _***scrute le plateau* **_Ouais. Je viens de ressentir un putain de danger…

Lascka : _***balaye la menace de la main***_ C'est sûrement ton imagination. Ton imagination.

Xanxus : _***renifle dédaigneusement***_ Imagination, hein… Quand c'est toi qui le dis, c'est encore pire.

Lascka : _***sourire innocent***_ …

Xanxus : _***lève les yeux au ciel***_ Laisse tomber, gamine ! Je connais que trop bien ta personnalité tordue pour tomber dans le panneau comme ce déchet Vongola !

Lascka : _***fronce les sourcils***_ Ne parle pas comme ça de Tsuna, c'est ton boss.

Xanxus : _***éclate de rire***_ Lui ? Mon boss ? Ahahah ! Tu délires morveuse ! Tu délires… Comme si j'allais obéir à ce faiblard.

Lascka : _***sourire mystérieux***_ Mais peut-être va-t-il devenir moins faible…

Xanxus : _***curieux***_ Oh ? Et comment tu vas faire ça ?

Lascka : Déjà une question ? Désolée, mais elle fait parties de celle auxquelles je refuse de répondre~ !

Xanxus : Tch.

Lascka : _***sourire désolé***_ Laisse tomber, Xanxus, tu le découvriras bien assez vite par toi même.

Xanxus : _***grogne***_ Ouais ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, on a finit ou merde ?

Lascka : _***réfléchit* **_Hmm… Oui, je crois.

Xanxus : _***gronde***_ Enfin. Pas trop tôt.

Lascka : _***sourit* **_Bien ! Je vais donc devoir vous dire au revoir et à bientôt ! Excusez-moi encore pour le manque de chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le temps de le poster…

Xanxus : _***grogne* **_Arrêtes tes putains d'excuses, c'est chiant. Viens plutôt m'expliquer comment on installe ce truc.

Lascka : _***demande, surprise***_ De quoi ? La trappe ?

Xanxus : _***sourire carnassier* **_Ouais. Je vais en installer une dans mon bureau pour me débarrasser des déchets bruyants.

Lascka : _***soupire* **_Pauvre Squalo. J'ai presque envi de le plaindre.

Xanxus : Tu perdrais ton temps.

Lascka : J'ai vu ça… Je vais t'expliquer, tu viens ?

Xanxus : Ouais. _***s'en va***_

Lascka : _***s'énerve* **_Tu pourrais dire au revoir aux lecteurs !

Xanxus : _***c**__**ri des coulisses* **_Bon vent bande de déchet, et à la revoyure !

Lascka : _*****__**râle**__*** **_C'est quoi ce salut… Bref. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le comportement… Un peu trop naturel de Xanxus, et vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Au revoir !

_***noir sur Lascka en train de saluer de la main*

* * *

**_

Voilà ! Alors, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ! Merci à **Mit****kitchi** pour l'idée ! En espérant que ça te plaise !

Et à plus tard tout le monde ! XD


	22. Appréhensions

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Heureux de me voir je parie ? Alors ? Comment c'est passé cette rentrée, pour ceux qui sont concernés ?

…

D'accord. Évitons les sujets qui fâchent, ça vaudra mieux. ^^'

Allez, courage ! X3 Voilà une de vos drogues préférée, un nouveau chapitre !

À propos. Ce chapitre étant déjà très long lui-même, et la Varia étant affreusement bavarde, j'ai décidé de mettre leur interview dans un chapitre alternatif, qui arrivera sûrement en milieu de semaine prochaine. Oui, il est déjà écrit, mais je veux vous laisser le temps de lire, d'apprécier et de commenter ce chapitre d'abord.

Et puis, vous n'allez pas dire non à une publication en milieu de semaine, n'est-ce pas ? XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Appréhensions**

Tsuna observait discrètement l'homme parler avec la famille de la ferme dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit. Ils avaient été assez gentils pour leur permettre l'usage de leur grange, et Tsuna avait trouvé la paille d'une douceur incomparable par rapport à la terre nue et froide auquel il avait eu droit juste là. Il ne comprenait pas le langage qu'ils utilisaient mais comprenait que la femme souhaitait leur donner quelques vivres pour le voyage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient se permette de refuser, mais juste pour la forme, l'homme se montra réticent.

Il finit par prendre le paquet et s'inclina devant le couple. Quand il se retourna et fit un signe à Tsuna, ce dernier regarda la famille qu'ils quittaient et les réjouis d'un de ses sourires lumineux avant de s'incliner à son tour, tout en faisant attention de ne pas perturber l'équilibre de Natsu qui était comme d'habitude sur son épaule. Il se redressa rapidement et d'un dernier geste de la main rejoint l'homme, qui ne c'était pas arrêté pour l'attendre.

- Quel accent, grommela l'homme en soupirant. De vrais fermiers…

Tsuna pouffa discrètement et secoua la tête. Natsu ronronna, amusé lui aussi.

- Ils sont malgré tout assez gentil pour nous laisser l'accès à leur grange et pour nous donner à manger. C'est quoi ?

- Un pâté fait maison. Sûrement très fort, et immangeable.

Tsuna laissa passer un rire léger. C'était une des bizarreries qu'il avait découvert chez l'homme. Il était capable de chasser du petit gibier ou des poissons de rivière et de les préparer avant de les manger, mais son palet restait très délicat. S'il avait le choix, il prenait toujours des mets de grande qualité pour les vivres.

Cet homme était étrange.

Ils marchèrent dans la campagne, juste à la frontière du champ de la ferme qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils avaient mis deux semaines à sortir de la montagne où ils étaient cachés. Se dirigeant toujours vers l'ouest, ils avaient traversé la chaine de montagne de ce pays sans rencontrer trop de problèmes. Ils n'avaient fait que marcher, d'un pas assez soutenu, souhaitant s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu principal du danger.

Ils avaient évité toutes les grandes villes, s'arrêtant juste aux abords des villages pour refaire des réserves et parfois avoir la chance de pourvoir dormir dans un vrai lit d'un hôtel miteux. Ils arrivaient toujours tard le soir, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Et au moindre risque, ils rebroussaient chemin, et ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Quand ils pouvaient dormir dans une vrai chambre, ils étaient toujours partit à l'aube, toujours pour éviter le plus de monde possible.

Tsuna avait mit du temps à s'habituer à ce genre de vie, mais il avait retrouvé la forme avec les entrainements qu'il avait subi pendant l'hiver. Son endurance lui permettait donc de pouvoir suivre le rythme soutenu imposé par l'homme. Et si les première nuits à la dure avaient bien méritée leur nom, il était tellement fatigué en fin de journée de toute la marche qu'ils avaient effectué qu'il s'endormait à peine était-il couché.

Mais tous se passait pas trop mal, dans l'ensemble. Tsuna s'était même habitué à se faire passer pour une fille. Même s'il n'aimait toujours pas plus se travestir. Mais comme le déguisement semblait fonctionner, puisqu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas eu le moindre problème, il se faisait une raison.

Cette situation ne pouvait malheureusement pas durer. Seulement, les problèmes ne vinrent pas de la manière attendue.

* * *

- Tsunayoshi !

Tsuna releva la tête. Son guide était déjà rendu au sommet de la colline qu'ils étaient en train de monter. La pente n'était pas raide, mais elle était longue, et Tsuna avait les jambes endoloris sous l'effort continu qu'il fournissait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il accéléra pourtant le pas pour voir ce que voulait lui montrer l'homme.

Arrivé en haut, il balaya l'horizon et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Un sourire béat s'étala sur son visage. L'homme eu un court rire, mais il devait avouer que la vue était irrésistible.

Devant eux se dressait une ville, aussi simple que ça pouvait paraitre. Mais ce n'était pas un des simples villages dont ils avaient l'habitude. C'était une grande ville, peut-être même une métropole. Seule la banlieue s'étalait devant eux, quelques zones industrielles avant de passer au centre. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le reste de la ville, qui s'étalait au delà de l'horizon.

- Voilà la plus grande ville de la région. Nitra.

L'homme se tourna vers Tsuna qui continuait d'observer la ville. Redécouvrir une présence humaine alors qu'il avait été isolé tant de temps était merveilleux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune attirant ainsi son regard.

- On va devoir séjourner dans cette ville un moment.

Cela étonna Tsuna. Eux qui avaient bien prit soin d'éviter tout rassemblement humain, allez ouvertement dans une si grande ville ? Devinant la question muette, l'Ombre répondit en haussant les épaules.

- J'aurais aimé éviter cet arrêt, mais j'ai besoin d'informations, et ce n'est pas le genre d'infos que de petites bourgades peuvent offrir.

Tsuna hocha la tête. L'homme se détourna et se remit à marcher, tout en continuant ses explications.

- On ne va pas y aller tout de suite, on va attendre la tombé de la nuit. Il faut que l'on trouve un endroit ou cacher nos sacs, on ne peut pas les emmener avec nous, ce n'est pas discret. De plus, si on doit s'enfuir, on ne laissera ainsi rien derrière nous, et nous n'aurons pas à abandonner nos affaires.

Tsuna huma son accord tout en suivant son guide.

Ils marchèrent le reste de la journée, et peu avant le coucher du soleil, trouvèrent enfin un endroit qui leur convenait. Souhaitant tester les connaissances de son apprenti, il interpella le jeune homme qui était accroupit, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac.

- Tsunayoshi.

- Hm ? Fit Tsuna, se relevant.

- Tu vois cet arbre ? Répondit l'Ombre en désignant un arbre.

Le jeune homme observa ce qui semblait être un hêtre de bonne taille. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il avait de si intéressant.

- Où est-il placé, par rapport à la ville ?

Tsuna soupira, comprenant enfin où l'homme voulait en venir. Il lui lança un regard mi-mécontent mi-moqueur. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à écouter ses remarques sur la nature et toutes ses leçons et mises en pratique sur l'orientation, il avait finit par apprendre certain trucs pour se diriger.

Il observa le tronc, et le coucher de soleil. C'était largement suffisant. Il savait que la mousse préférait le nord, alors que le lierre avant tendance à pousser au sud. Et c'était une connaissance basique que de savoir que le soleil se couchait à l'Ouest. Avec une boussole dans la tête, il fit rapidement un schéma de la ville et de leur position.

- Nous somme au sud-ouest de la ville, dit-il avec assurance.

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Et pourquoi cet endroit est idéal comme cachette ?

Tsuna réfléchit un peu plus longtemps.

- C'est un lieu isolé des sentiers battus, donc peu fréquenté, finit-il par répondre. Cet arbre est tout seul et facilement repérable par sa taille, même de nuit. Et de jour, son ombre et les fourrés autour du tronc forment une cachette idéale pour nos affaires.

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

- Tu aurais pu rajouter que sa position ne nous fait pas dévier de notre route, et que un détour par ici ne nous ferait pas perdre trop de temps. De plus, la forêt à proximité est parfaite pour s'enfuir et se cacher.

Tsuna nota les informations pour une interrogation future. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être revenu à l'école avec des interrogations surprises. Mais étonnement, dès que le sujet ne concernait pas les mathématiques mais la survie en milieu hostile, Tsuna était bien plus motivé pour apprendre. Et par conséquence, les leçons entraient bien plus facilement dans son cerveau.

Il secoua la tête. Penser à l'école et à toutes les leçons qu'il avait manqué lui faisait avoir des sueurs froides. Rien qu'imaginer tout ce qu'il allait devoir subir de la part de Reborn pour rattraper son retard… Il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Alors qu'il continuait de fouiller dans son sac, l'homme continua de l'observer et fit remarquer :

- Nous irons dans un hôtel de banlieue, nous n'irons pas en centre ville, il y a trop de caméra. Même sans entrer dans le centre, c'est assez contrariant. Autre chose, ton chat reste dans sa boite.

Sa remarque fit relever brusquement la tête de Tsuna et de Natsu, à ses côtés.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme le regarda l'air de dire que c'était évident.

- Un chat aussi domestiqué et se promenant sur les épaules de son maître n'est pas normal, et ça attirera l'attention. Tant que l'on se promenait en campagne, c'était acceptable, mais pas en ville. Il faut aussi que tu caches tes boites et que tu enlèves ta bague.

- Ma-Ma bague ? Ma bague Vongola ? Balbutia Tsuna.

- Oui. Garde-là sur toi, car c'est un objet très important, mais elle ne doit pas être visible. Et tes boites ont le sceau Vongola sur elles, alors elles doivent aussi être dissimulées.

Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu qui lui fit un regard suppliant. Il s'était vraiment habitué au soutien du jeune animal, et rechignait à faire ce qu'il savait juste. Mais il finit par soupirer et par s'agenouiller. Natsu lui sauta dans les bras et se frotta conter le torse de son maître en miaulant doucement. Tsuna sourit légèrement et répondit à l'affection avant de demander sombrement :

- Combien de temps on va rester dans cette ville ?

- Deux jours maximum.

- Tu as entendu ça, Natsu ? Ce ne sera pas long. Et c'est vrai qu'un chat domestique n'est pas discret.

Natsu, les oreilles abaissées poussa un miaulement pitoyable. Le cœur de Tsuna se serra, mais il s'obligea à rester ferme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il prit la boite vide et la présenta à Natsu.

- S'il te plait, Natsu.

Le mini-lion se frotta une dernière fois contre son maitre avant de s'enflammer et d'aller dans sa boite pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois. Les bras vides, Tsuna se sentit étrangement seul. Il soupira.

- J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit avec moi, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il va me manquer.

- Ce ne sera pas si long, répondit l'homme, compréhensif mais amusé.

Et puis, réfléchissant, lâcha :

- Et puis je ne trouverais plus d'animaux vivants dans mon lit.

Il eu un hochement de tête, et Tsuna ria. Il recommença à fouiller dans son sac, et cette fois, l'homme ne pu contenir sa curiosité.

- Que cherches-tu comme ça ?

Tsuna tressaillit et s'empourpra légèrement, mais il se contrôla. Il grommela quelque chose que l'homme ne comprit pas.

- Pardon ?

Tsuna rougit et ne répondit pas, fouillant plus frénétiquement que jamais. Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et l'enleva du sac. Tout en se relevant, il cria honteusement :

- Ça ! Fit-il, mettant sous le nez de l'homme un objet.

L'homme surprit se recula en clignant des yeux avant de reconnaitre l'objet en question. Il sourit alors sadiquement. C'était le soutien-gorge artificiellement rembourré qui était nécessaire pour le déguisement de Tsuna, d'une couleur carmin qui rivalisait avec la couleur du visage de Tsuna.

- Je vais te laisser alors. Tu dois avoir besoin… "D'intimité" pour te changer.

Il s'éloigna un peu en ricanant alors que le visage de Tsuna atteignait des records de rougeur.

* * *

Ils étaient descendu en ville à la tombé de la nuit, avec comme seul bagage un petit sac contenant le strict minimum. Tsuna avait une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac, et le regard constamment baissé au sol, suivait l'Ombre de très près. Sans Natsu pour le protéger, ni sa bague ou ses boites à porté de main, il se sentait étrangement vulnérable.

Ils obtinrent facilement une chambre dans un hôtel standard. L'Ombre s'était satisfait des hôtels miteux dans les campagnes, mais ceux des villes étaient mal fréquentés. Sans parler de la mafia, des voleurs ou drogués pouvaient se cacher dans chacune des chambres des bas-quartiers. Et ils ne cherchaient pas à attirer l'attention.

Tsuna s'assit sur le lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement, ravi d'être enfin dans une chambre avec un lit et un matelas. Même si l'étrange sensation n'avait pas disparue, il s'autorisa la faiblesse de se détendre et s'allongea sur le lit.

- Fatigué ?

Tsuna se redressa et eu un sourire penaud.

- Je dois avouer que oui.

- Un lit est le meilleur moyen de récupérer. Couche-toi tôt.

Tsuna acquiesça. Il se déshabilla rapidement, pris un bon bain chaud avant de se mettre en pyjama, et se coucher, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Les yeux plein de sommeil, il chercha machinalement Natsu avant de se souvenir qu'il était retourné dans sa boite. Il bailla largement et s'étira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit.

Il se leva, vacilla plusieurs fois avant de s'écrouler, ses membres toujours endormis. Grommelant, il se secoua, histoire de bien se réveiller avant de finalement réussir à atteindre la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche peut-être se sentirait-il enfin d'attaque.

Fraichement lavé, il bénit une fois de plus l'inventeur de l'eau courante. Il avait soupé de se lavé à l'eau de la rivière, et même si il était capable de la réchauffer, c'était bien différent d'une véritable douche.

Tsuna remarqua alors que l'homme était absent. Son estomac se contracta violement sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il mit une main sur son ventre avant de se rassoir sur son lit, en fronçant ses sourcils. Était-il en train de tomber malade ? Il mit une main sur son front. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre…

Il commença à s'habiller, un peu fébrile quand il remarqua un mot sur la table de chevet. Intrigué il le prit et le lu.

_"Désolé de devoir te laisser un mot, mais c'est impossible de te réveiller, et je ne peux malheureusement pas me servir des couteaux sur la literie de l'hôtel._

_Il y a de quoi manger dans le petit réfrigérateur, sers-toi sans m'attendre._

_Je suis partit chercher les renseignements dont je t'ai parlé. Je reviendrais en fin d'après-midi si tout se passe bien._

_Si je ne suis pas rentré avant la nuit, attend le lever du jour pour aller là où sont nos affaires. Si tu ne me vois toujours pas arriver, fait un tri rapide et emporte ce que tu peux._

_Mais dans tout les cas__,__ ne sort __pas__ de cette chambre avant la nuit, comprit ?_

_**Ciao**__** ragazzo**__. (Salut gamin.)"_

Tsuna soupira, soulagé. Il se décontracta et s'autorisa même un petit rire. Il avait tellement entendu Reborn dire son célèbre "Ciaossu~ !" pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire, et l'homme l'avait assez souvent appelé par ce surnom affectif pour comprendre.

Il reposa le mot et finit de s'habiller, toujours en fille, pour son plus grand malheur. Il se prépara rapidement un en-cas avec ce qu'il y avait de disponible.

Ensuite, il tua le temps en essayant de regarder des programmes télé, mais ne comprenant rien à la langue, il ne fut pas passionné. Pour s'occuper l'esprit et tromper sa solitude, il décida de faire quelque chose d'utile. Il ferma les rideaux. Il n'eut pas besoin d'allumer le courant, la lumière du jour largement suffisant malgré les rideaux.

Il prit sa bague qui était accroché a son collier en argent, l'enleva avant de raccrocher le collier autour de son cou, et la mit dans ses mains avant de l'enflammer doucement. Ce n'était qu'une petite Flamme, l'anneau n'étant pas passé à son doigt, mais largement suffisante pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il essaya longuement de séparer les Essences de sa Flamme, toujours sans succès. Il butait complètement à cet exercice, et ça le frustrait, sentant quelque part que c'était important. Il abandonna après quelques heures et s'écroula en arrière, pantelant. Cet exercice était exténuant à cause de la concentration qu'il demandait. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir de résultat, c'était rageant.

Machinalement, il remit sa bague à la main, avant de pousser un rire las et de se relever. Tsuna regarda sa main ou la bague avait trouvé sa place habituelle. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir sa bague à son doigt, désormais; bien plus que sur son collier. C'était comme Natsu, qu'il cherchait encore quelques secondes avant de se souvenir, et qui lui manquait énormément, surtout en ce moment, où il était seul.

Il prit ses deux boites Vongola du petit sac qu'ils avaient gardé, qui leur servait de cachette. Celle de Natsu gigota joyeusement, et Tsuna sourit tristement. Lui aussi voulait faire sortir le mini-lion, mais ce n'était pas prudent.

Il les garda tout de même avec lui alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le lit.

Soudain…

On frappa à la porte.

Tsuna se releva vivement, tournant sa tête vers la direction de l'entrée, étonné que quelqu'un en cherche à rentrer. Naturellement, il voulut ouvrir. Mais il ne réussi pas.

Son corps s'était figé contre sa volonté. Il ne voulait plus obéir au moindre de ses ordres, et restait aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Ses mains devinrent brusquement moites, et bientôt tout son corps était couvert d'une sueur glacée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et, la pupille dilaté, Tsuna remarqua que sa vision se brouillait. Sa respiration s'intensifia, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Son cœur paniqué battait frénétiquement contre son torse, semblait vouloir s'enfuir de sa cage.

Il reconnut brusquement le sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était entré dans la ville. L'angoisse. Qui maintenant prenait des proportions incroyables.

Tsuna avait peur. Non, il était tout bonnement terrorisé. Il ne savait pas qui il y avait derrière cette porte. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était _pas_ l'homme. Il serait rentré avec sa clé. Ce n'était pas l'homme dont la présence était devenue familière et rassurante. Ce n'était pas l'homme qui le protégeait. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être même…

Quand il entendu le bruit d'un trousseau de clé être enlevé d'un poche pour être inséré dans la serrure, il fit ce que son esprit lui hurlait de faire. Il s'enfuit. D'un bond, il était à côté de la fenêtre. Il regarda avec panique s'il y avait du monde qui pouvait le voir. Il semblait heureusement que personne ne levait la tête pour observer les immeubles ou pour une raison tout aussi stupide. Il se décida quand il entendit la poignée se tourner.

Il enflamma sa bague et l'inséra dans la boite contenant ses gants. En même temps, il sauta. Il était encore en plein saut quand ses gants se mirent sur ses mains, et en une centième de seconde, il les enflamma. La seconde ne s'était toujours pas écoulé qu'il avait disparu dans le ciel.

La femme de ménage entra dans la pièce désormais vide et commença de faire ce pour quoi elle était payée. Elle brancha l'aspirateur, et humant un air de son pays, commença à travailler, ignorant tout de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher.

* * *

L'homme se laissa supporter par un des murs de l'ascenseur et releva la tête avant de soupirer. Il avait eu ses renseignements, mais ça avait mit bien plus de temps que prévu. Toute la journée. Il avait heureusement réussi à les obtenir (de force) avant le coucher du soleil, pour ne pas inquiéter le gamin plus que nécessaire.

Le gamin. Penser à lui le fit s'assombrir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler, ni comment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partager ses informations ainsi, mais se doutait que le jeune Vongola aimerait savoir la raison de leur arrêt dans la ville. D'un autre côté, c'était une partie de la vie qu'il aurait aimé lui cacher un peu plus longtemps.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un tintement. Il se décida. Ce n'était pas bon pour le gamin de lui cacher des choses de ce genre. S'il posait la question, il répondrait. Ce ne serait pas le protéger que de l'aveugler par des mensonges. En plus, la confiance qu'il avait en lui pourrait en être affecté quand il serait obligé de lui dire la vérité, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il se fit ses réflexions tout en marchant dans le couloir de l'hôtel, et fut assez rapidement devant sa porte de chambre. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il prit bien soin de la refermer avant de héler sa charge.

- Tsunayoshi ?

Pas de réponse. Étonné il s'avança dans la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Fronçant des sourcils il regarda dans la salle de bain, qui était tout aussi vide que la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas. S'était-il trompé de chambre ? Non, il y avait le sac qu'ils avaient emmené. Le sac.

Prit d'une inspiration il le fouilla. Il eu l'impression qu'une pierre tomba dans le creux de son estomac quand il constata avec désarroi qu'il manquait les boites-armes du gamin. Ses découvertes ne laissaient place qu'à une seule possibilité qui le laissait pantois. Le gamin était sortit de la chambre.

La première chose qu'il ressentit, ce fut de la colère. Le gamin lui avait désobéi et avait quitté la chambre. Il avait dû perdre son chemin et était seul dans une ville inconnue, sans même connaitre la langue du pays.

Et puis il se résonna. Le gamin était certes maladroit et naïf, mais il n'était pas stupide… Il ne serait pas sortit "pour faire un tour". L'autre possibilité, bien plus logique et blessante, le fit s'assoir sur le lit. Le gamin ne s'était pas perdu. Il s'était enfui. Il n'était pas si naïf, et avait seulement fait semblant d'avoir confiance en lui, attendant la première possibilité pour prendre ses jambes à son cou.

_C'était une réaction normal_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, fataliste. Mais même s'il pensait ça, ça ne diminuait pas l'étrange pression sur sa poitrine…

Après quelques secondes, il se releva, droit et fier, la mâchoire crispée. Ses poings se serrèrent et son regard se fit dur, froid. Blessé. Il avait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Un goût amer. Un goût qu'il avait finit par oublier, et qui restait toujours aussi détestable. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu faire confiance qu'il ne pouvait pas être trahi. Et là, juste devant son nez…

Non, ce n'était pas une trahison. Il n'attendait rien du gamin, rien du tout. Pourtant, c'était ainsi qu'il ressentait cette fuite. Comme un abandon.

Il secoua la tête et essaya de se faire une raison. Ce n'était pas si mal, après réflexion. Sans le gamin, il serait bien plus discret, et pourrait se cacher un long moment pour se faire oublier. Le gosse quant à lui se débrouillerait. S'il se faisait reprendre, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ce n'était plus son problème.

Il ricana brièvement, passant une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Il avait mal et essayait d'être indifférent pour tromper la douleur qui le prenait par surprise. Lui qui avait cru se trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre humainement en protégeant ce gamin si spécial aux yeux trop lumineux et au cœur qui s'était ouvert même pour un monstre comme lui. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce n'était pas normal cette confiance aveugle envers la personne qui l'avait enlevé. Tous les sourires, n'étaient-ils que de façade ? Cette sincérité, était-elle feinte ?

Il ne voulait plus rester dans cette chambre trop vide, trop silencieuse. Il eu un sourire ironique. Il devrait se réhabituer au silence qui emplissait sa vie avant d'avoir connu ce gamin dont la bouche marchait plus que le cerveau. Il y arriverait. Il savait s'adapter à toutes les situations. Il en avait l'habitude.

Sombrement, il prit son sac et quitta la chambre, cherchant à sortir de l'hôtel. Il voulait retrouver les ombres de la nuit qui décoraient les rues de la ville la nuit. Retrouver son sombre monde pour mieux se fondre et oublier. Passer à autre chose. Non, ce n'était pas pour donner un peu plus de temps au gamin pour rentrer dans la chambre, et pouvoir l'engueuler tout en préparant les pires punitions au monde. Non. Ce n'était pas pour ça.

Ce fut quand il passa dans le hall d'entrée, devant la réception qu'il eu une inspiration. Il voulu savoir à quel heure le gamin était partit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'était une de ses intuitions qu'il avait apprit à ne pas contredire et à suivre gentiment.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en slovaque.

- Oui, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Répondit le réceptionniste, nommé Alexej selon sa carte accroché à son costume.

- Oui. Je suis arrivé hier soir… Avec ma nièce, et je suis sortit toute la journée, la laissant seule dans la chambre. Seulement, elle n'est plus dans sa chambre en. J'aimerais savoir à quel heure elle est sortit, ou si elle a laissé un message pour moi.

- Ah, oui. La jeune fille qui vous accompagnait, c'est exacte ? Se souvint le jeune homme.

- Oui, c'est elle.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu sortir de l'hôtel aujourd'hui, continua le réceptionniste, pensif.

- Pardon ? Fit l'Ombre, étonné.

- Non, répéta Alexej en secouant la tête. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui

- Vous… N'auriez pas pu la manquer ?

- Non, fit le réceptionniste en fronçant ses sourcils, un peu vexé que l'on doute de son travail. Je suis resté à mon poste toute la journée.

L'Ombre hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Se renfrognant, il réfléchit. Était-ce possible que le gamin ait été assez discret pour passer sous le nez du réceptionniste ? Il observa le hall. Ce n'était qu'un simple hall d'entrée d'un petit hôtel, avec peu de vas-et-viens, ni grande plante où se dissimuler. En plus la porte avait une clochette. Ce n'était qu'un détail, mais il avait son importance. C'était très difficile d'empêcher complètement le tintement d'une clochette. Il fallait de l'adresse et de l'expérience.

- Monsieur ?

L'Ombre tourna rapidement la tête vers le réceptionniste qui semblait inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas dans votre chambre ? Demanda Alexej.

- Oui. Je suis allé voir.

- Je vais prévenir la sécurité, elle s'est peut-être perdue dans l'hôtel, décida le jeune homme en prenant un téléphone.

L'Ombre haussa les sourcils. Il savait le gamin maladroit, mais se perdre dans un simple hôtel ? Alexej dû remarquer son air dubitatif, car il rajouta avec un sourire d'excuse.

- C'est déjà arrivé. Cet hôtel n'est pas jeune et sa construction fut faite par un original. Quand le patron l'a reprit, il l'a amélioré, mais il faut encore du temps pour s'habituer. Si elle est sortit de sa chambre pour visiter, c'est probable qu'elle se soit perdue.

L'Ombre finit par accepter la raison. Il se jura alors que s'il retrouvait le gamin perdu dans l'hôtel, il lui fera regretter ses leçons d'orientations dans la nature.

* * *

L'Ombre courait.

C'était la nuit noire maintenant, et il n'avait toujours pas eu des nouvelles de Tsuna. Il avait fouillé l'hôtel avec le service de sécurité, qui n'était en fait que constitué d'un seul vigile à l'allure bedonnante, mais à l'œil vif. Le directeur avait été prévenu et avait aidé lui aussi. Le reste du personnel, c'est-à-dire les trois femmes de ménage, les deux serveurs et le cuisinier avaient été prévenu, mais seules les femmes de ménage avaient aidées, les autres devant s'occuper des autres clients et de leur repas.

L'homme était frustré. Il était à la fois déchiré entre l'envie de croire au fait tellement stupide que Tsuna s'était perdu dans l'hôtel, et à ce que lui susurrait une autre partie de son esprit, qu'il s'était fait avoir par un simple gamin et sa comédie.

Mais il préférerait ça à la possibilité qui lui était venu alors qu'il fouillait l'hôtel. La possibilité que la famille qui l'ait engagé les ait retrouvés. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette alternative parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, et d'avoir été des plus discrets. De plus, ils ne se seraient pas contentés du gamin. Il l'aurait attendu dans la chambre pour essayer de le tuer, pour se débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait les compromettre.

Oui, le gamin ne se serait pas laisser faire, vu ce qui l'attendait si il se faisait reprendre, et il aurait tout fait pour attirer l'attention. Et puis la bague et les boites armes n'auraient pas disparus, cette famille ignorait leurs existences. Ce choix était donc très mince, mais restait possible.

Ce fut quand il entendit une des femmes de ménages discuter avec ses collègues qu'il comprit soudainement. Il la retourna presque de force, et lui demanda d'une voix glacée :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

La pauvre femme tremblait, mais personne n'osait intervenir, terrorisé par ce que dégageait l'homme.

- Je… Je disais… Je suis allé faire le ménage, dans la chambre… Dans la votre… En milieu d'après-midi. M-Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

- Comment ça ?

- Et-Et bien… Personne n'a répondu quand j'ai frappé à la porte… Alors je suis entrée… Et la chambre était vide…

L'homme la relâcha, son cerveau se mettant en route. Qu'avait pu ressentir ce gamin seul, dans un lieu qui n'était pas familier, dépouillé de ses armes alors que quelqu'un d'inconnu frappait à sa porte ? Qu'avait-il pu imaginer ? Qu'aurait-il, lui, imaginé ? Qu'aurait-il fait à la place du gamin ?

Il sut alors où était Tsuna. Il partit en courant, et quand le directeur lui demanda dans un cri ce qui se passait, il ne se retourna même pas pour répondre qu'il savait où chercher.

Et depuis, il courait. Il courait, alliant subtilité, discrétion et rapidité dans une dance d'une finesse sans égale. Il évitait avec fluidité chaque rayon de lumière, chaque âme errante qui appartenaient elles aussi au royaume de la nuit.

Ombre parmi les ombres, il filait comme le vent au seul endroit où avait pu se réfugier Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Il arriva rapidement au pied de l'hêtre qui était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et le souffle court. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un campement ou d'un feu. Seule la lune éclairait les ténèbres de la nuit, mettant en évidence la présence des sacs de randonnés, et soulignant l'absence de la personne qu'il cherchait. Il eu un coup au cœur et son visage se crispa.

- Tsunayoshi…

Son murmure porta loin dans la nuit malgré le peu de force qu'il avait mit dans sa supplique. Mais où pouvait bien être le gamin ?

- O-Oji-san ?

L'homme sursauta. Une voix aigue et éraillée, si faible avait retentit au dessus de sa tête. Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement, et leva la tête.

La première chose qu'il vu, ce fut deux yeux de chat qui luisaient d'un orange enflammé au niveau d'une branche. Deux yeux qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul animal qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien.

- Natsu…

Il grimpa alors à son tour à l'arbre, s'accrochant aux branches pour s'élever. Et là, sur une branche complètement dissimulée de la lumière par les feuilles et assez épaisse pour supporter son poids, il découvrit Tsuna. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à Tsuna. Mais le jeune garçon devant lui avait le visage si pâle qu'il semblait translucide. Son corps était sans cesse secoué de léger tremblement et il serrait contre lui son chat de la même manière que l'on s'accroche à la moindre prise d'une falaise pour ne pas tomber. Avec désespoir.

Les yeux normalement si lumineux étaient voilés par la terreur, et rougis d'avoir trop pleurés. Et pourtant ils semblèrent retrouver de leur vie quand Tsuna aperçut l'homme.

- Oji-san… Répéta-t-il avec soulagement, un sourire tremblotant aux lèvres.

Le cœur de l'Ombre se serra alors avec culpabilité. Le jeune homme avait l'air tellement pitoyable dans cet arbre. Depuis combien de temps était-il sur cette branche, seul, avec tous les scénarios qui devaient tourner dans sa tête dans une ronde sans fin ? Et il l'avait tout de même attendu. Il avança sa main pour la mettre sur la tête du garçon et murmura, la gorge serrée.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Le soulagement de Tsuna n'avait pas de nom. L'homme allait bien. L'homme était enfin revenu. S'appuyant sur cette main rassurante, il ferma les yeux, et se remit à pleurer en silence, mais cette fois de reconnaissance. L'homme n'était pas en colère qu'il ait désobéit à son ordre et qu'il se soit enfuit de l'hôtel. Il était revenu le chercher.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, chacun se remettant de leurs émotions.

* * *

Ils se tenait silencieusement autour d'un feu qu'avait allumé Tsuna, et ce dernier était en train de boire une bonne soupe de légume, qui lui réchauffait les entrailles mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter les tremblements qui le secouaient toujours. L'homme avait dû le porter par terre, trop ankylosé d'être resté crispé pendant des heures pour se déplacer de lui-même. Et la peur refluant peu à peu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il mourrait de faim, n'ayant rien mangé de consistant depuis le petit en-cas du midi.

L'homme respectait ce silence, ne cessant de se battre mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'évident. C'était normal après ce que le gamin avait vécu de développer ce genre de peur. Même s'il se comportait normalement avec lui, jamais il ne s'était approché des fermiers qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur leur route. Et même dans les petites bourgades, Tsuna avait toujours gardé inconsciemment une certaine distance avec les autres personnes qu'ils rencontraient par hasard.

Il s'était trompé en étiquetant la confiance du gamin "d'aveugle". Elle était tout sauf aveugle. Il avait développé une peur panique des inconnus. Non. Pas panique. Le gamin n'avait réellement paniqué que lorsque, dans sa grande bêtise et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, lui l'avait dépouillé de ses armes de combats. Dans un monde qui lui veut du mal, et sans moyen de se défendre, la panique est une réaction des plus naturelles. Lui-même ne se déplaçait pas sans une arme quelconque, que se soit une lame ou une arme à feu.

Tsuna n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à faire confiance envers les autres, la preuve étant la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Non. Ce que Tsuna avait perdu, c'était son innocence. Il connaissait maintenant les horreurs de ce monde, et les craignaient à juste titre. Il s'en méfiait même plus que la plupart des gens. À juste titre, là encore. Les autres adolescents normaux n'étaient pas autant en danger que lui.

Quand la femme de ménage avait frappé à la porte, le corps de Tsuna avait réagit en se bloquant complètement, ce qu'il avait subit encore vif dans sa mémoire. Qu'il ait eu la force de s'enfuir était déjà un bon réflexe. D'autre seraient restés pétrifiés, ou se seraient évanouis. L'homme devait convenir qu'il avait eu la meilleure réaction dans un moment pareil, malgré tout les problèmes engendrés.

Ce genre de problème mettra du temps à se régler. Et ce n'était pas un environnement pour le faire. Il fallait que le gamin soit entouré de personne en qui il avait une confiance totale, et ça, il ne le trouverait que dans sa famille. De plus, ce problème n'était pas vraiment handicapant pour leur fuite. Ils devaient, après tout, évité de se faire remarquer, et donc, éviter les villes bondées. Cette fois là était une exception pour avoir quelques informations indispensables.

Les informations… Maintenant, devait-il en parler au gosse ? Ça risquait de le secouer plus qu'il ne l'était… Mais en même temps, il lui devait une explication pour ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.

Ce fut finalement quand Tsuna posa la question qu'il se décida.

- Oji-san ? Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ?

L'Ombre releva la tête et fixa Tsuna. Ce dernier frissonnait toujours un peu, mais s'était bien calmé. Son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs, et il était de nouveau lucide. Sa question était sincère, il voulait savoir ce que l'homme avait fait pendant qu'il était dans la chambre. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé l'homme si prudent à aller dans une ville si grande, malgré les dangers présents.

Il vit l'homme détourner ses yeux pour observer le feu et il le tisonna avec une fine branche, visiblement en conflit avec lui-même. Il finit par soupirer en lança la branche dans le feu.

- Je cherchais des informations sur la famille qui m'avait employé.

Tsuna se crispa dans un automatisme. Il mit un moment à se détendre un peu, moment silencieux que l'Ombre respecta. Finalement Tsuna se reprit et posa une autre question, ouverte à toutes possibilités.

- Alors ?

L'Ombre l'observa avant de répondre lentement.

- Je voulais savoir comment ils avaient réussit le tour de force de me dissimuler à la battue Vongola à travers le monde.

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir son ancien geôlier. L'homme continua.

- Je n'ai mit que deux semaines pour t'amener du Japon à leur labo. C'est extrêmement peu compte tenu du dispositif que les Vongola avait développé pour te retrouver. Pourtant, je n'ai rencontré aucun problème. Il y avait toujours le moyen de transport prévu à l'endroit exacte, et il n'y a eu aucune alerte spéciale. Je me demande même si j'ai aperçu une personne participant aux recherches.

Tsuna fronça des sourcils.

- Ils étaient préparés, non ?

- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais il y a les préparations, et les imprévus. Il n'y en a eu aucun, et ce n'est pas normal. Comment ont-ils pu prévoir avec une telle précision un itinéraire sans le moindre danger ? Même moi, si j'avais dû me débrouiller seul pour t'amener à eux, j'aurais sûrement mit largement plus d'un mois. Et pourtant, j'ai mes méthodes. Alors comment ont-ils réussi à me cacher non seulement aux Vongola, qui avaient le plus d'hommes déployés, mais aussi à toutes les familles alliées qui se sont mobilisées ? Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement.

Tsuna eu l'air surprit. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils l'avaient bien fait, c'était donc possible, non ? Sa question dû être visible une fois de plus sur son visage, car l'homme lui répondit sans qu'il eu besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute.

- C'est que je me suis demandé moi aussi, et en réfléchissant, j'ai échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses, mais pour les vérifier, je devais aller dans un endroit où je pouvais trouver ce genre d'informations. Et si les petites villes sont plus sûres pour la plupart, il fallait que j'aille dans une vraie métropole pour entrer en contact avec la mafia.

Tsuna trouva ça étrange ce genre de service de renseignement. Ça ne collait pas avec le côté secret de cette organisation. Là encore, il fut affreusement visible, car l'homme eu un petit sourire avant de répondre d'un ton amusé.

- Non, Tsunayoshi. Ce n'est pas le même genre de renseignement qui est disponible pour les civils. Comment t'expliquer…

Il garda le silence, rassemblant ses pensées et toute la connaissance qu'il avait de ce monde souterrain.

- Il y a toujours des tags en ville, commença-t-il, quelques œuvres d'arts de jeunes en manque de papier, pour la plupart. Mais il existe aussi des codes que seul des membres de la mafia peuvent connaitre. C'est ainsi qu'une famille clame sa propriété sur un territoire. C'est un symbole différent de leur emblème officiel, pour éviter les problèmes avec la justice civile, mais qui indique clairement pour tout les mafieux que la ville est déjà sous le contrôle d'une famille.

L'Ombre s'arrêta, avant de continuer son explication, remarquant que le vif intérêt que sa charge portait sur le sujet l'avait enfin calmé.

- Chaque famille a ses propres symboles, reprit-il. Certains sont connus par la mafia entière grâce à des fuites d'informations, d'autres, seulement par les membres de la famille. Eux indiquent à leur membre par des détails connu d'eux seul les endroits où se rassembler en cas de besoin, ou d'urgence. D'autre encore, seulement les membres hauts-placés, et donc digne de confiance. Cela ne concernent que les villes les plus importantes pour la mafia, et indiquent les QG et autres structures importantes du genre.

Tsuna écoutait avec attention, trouvant tout ces systèmes intéressants. Mais il fronça des sourcils, une idée lui venant en tête.

- Mais… Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un nettoyait le mur, ou si on peignait quelque chose sur ce symbole ?

- Si c'est un jeune, on re-taguerait immédiatement le symbole, et s'il ne veut pas comprendre, on lui apprendrait sa leçon d'une manière plus… Expressive.

Tsuna frissonna, imaginant très bien comment le pauvre artiste finirait à l'hôpital. Au mieux.

- La ville n'ordonnerait jamais de nettoyer les murs où sont placé ses symboles, et-

- Pourquoi ?

L'Ombre le regarda comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, et c'est alors qu'il se souvint que oui, ce jeune garçon venait d'un autre monde que le sien. Il soupira et continua.

- Si la ville est sous l'influence d'une famille mafieuse, tu peux être sûr que tout ce qui est administratifs est infesté d'homme appartenant à ladite famille. Ils ne feront jamais nettoyer ces murs, sauf accord de leur boss.

Tsuna transpira. C'est vrai que ça paraissait logique, mais effrayant à la fois. Combien de ville dans le monde était ainsi contrôlé dans l'ombre par la Mafia ? Non… Il ne voulait pas savoir.

- Et enfin, la dernière possibilité, c'est une famille ennemis qui à peint son propre symbole, et c'est alors une déclaration de guerre en bonne et dû forme.

- Alors… Hésita Tsuna. Pour déclencher une guerre entre deux familles ennemies… Ne suffirait-il pas de peindre le symbole d'une famille sur le tag d'une autre ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile. Pour une guerre, il faut des hommes. Si aucun homme de la famille ennemie n'est positionné autour de la ville, la supercherie est découverte aussitôt, et c'est donc la famille qui à voulu faire affronter les deux autre qui en paie les frais. Le plus souvent, dans ces cas là, même si les deux familles sont ennemies, elles se joignent pour punir celle qui a voulu les faire s'affronter. Généralement, un ennemi commun. Comme on dit, "l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami".

Tsuna hocha lentement la tête. C'était compliqué, mais étonnant, quelque part… C'était comme ça qu'il se rendait vraiment compte que la mafia existait vraiment, ce n'était pas seulement un conte pour faire peur aux enfants. C'était un monde dans un monde, avec ses propres systèmes de communications, sa propre justice… Malheureusement sanglante.

- Mais généralement, continua l'homme, personne n'ose faire quelque chose de ce genre. Il faut être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre, car _La Cosa Nostra_ ne pardonne pas ce genre d'embrouille.

- La… Quoi ? Demanda Tsuna en clignant des yeux.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne connais pas cette expression ?

- Non. Je ne parle pas Italien.

L'homme fronça ses sourcils.

- C'est vrai ? Mais comment vas-tu faire ? N'es-tu pas censé être un futur boss d'une famille mafieuse Italienne ?

- Si… Mais j'ai déjà du mal avec l'anglais, alors…

- Huuuu…. On va devoir régler ce problème rapidement…

Tsuna frissonna, la simple phrase promettant beaucoup de souffrance. Mais sans en prendre compte, l'homme commença le premier cours d'Italien.

_- __La Cosa Nostra_ signifie "Notre Cause", en Italien. C'est un autre nom pour désigner la mafia.

- Notre Cause…

- Hm.

- … C'est étrange…

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien… Comment pouvez-vous dire "Notre Cause" si chacune des personnes de cette organisation ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est tuer l'autre ?

L'homme fut franchement surprit avant d'éclater de rire, vexant Tsuna. Il était désolé, mais il faisait toujours connaissance avec ce monde qui l'avait entrainé malgré lui !

- Ahah… Désolé… Mais… Ce n'est pas tant la mafia que ça désigne, excuse moi, mais les familles.

- Les familles ?

- Oui. Idéalement, quand tu entres dans une famille, tu vis pour elle, et pour elle seule. Tu obéi et tu n'es loyal qu'à elle. Les autres membres de ta famille te sont plus proches que tes propres frères et sœurs. Ton boss est à la fois ton père et ton dieu. Tu ne jure que par lui, et pour lui, et jamais tu ne dois faire quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à la _Famiglia_.

Soudainement, la fidélité qu'il jugeait exagéré de Gokudera prenait un tout autre sens pour Tsuna…

- Et ? Fit finalement Tsuna.

- Quoi ?

- Les informations…

L'Ombre prit quelques secondes pour se souvenirs de la question initial. Il soupira discrètement, ayant secrètement espéré que Tsuna oublierait sa curiosité. Mais ce gosse n'était rien moins que têtu. Et avait de la mémoire quand il le voulait bien…

- Oui, pardon, je me suis laissé aller. Je disais que j'ai donc découvert le symbole indiquant que cette ville était bien sous le contrôle d'une famille. C'était presque certain, vu l'importance de celle-ci, et il y avait de forte chance pour que cette famille soit la même qui m'ai engagé. Il suffisait après ça de coincer un de leur membre et de l'interroger pour savoir quel était le nom de la famille qui se cachait sous ce symbole.

Il s'arrêta, éludant le sort funeste qui avait frappé le mafieux. Mais c'était inévitable. L'aurait-il laissé en vie, il se serait fait tuer par sa famille pour l'avoir trahi en ayant donné des informations confidentielles. L'exécution aurait simplement été publique pour humilier le traitre, et la famille aurait appris que quelqu'un cherchait des informations sur eux, et aurait alors pu déployer plus d'homme pour rechercher cette curieuse personne. Inutile d'attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Déjà qu'ils allaient sûrement rechercher la personne qui avait tué l'un des leurs…

Tsuna avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand l'homme s'était arrêté. Sans savoir la réponse, il su qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Il continua malgré tout.

- Quel est cette famille ?

- Son nom ne te dira rien à toi. Mais je la connais, elle est assez célèbre…

L'homme fixa Tsuna d'un air grave.

- Cette famille est un des membres les plus puissants de l'Alliance, Alliance que dirige… Les Vongola.

Tsuna eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il se remit à trembler.

* * *

Tadadadaaaaaam…

Enfin, on apprend quelque chose sur la famille ennemie. Et quelle révélation ? Vous l'avez vu venir, celle là ?

Le système de "communication" mafieuse est issu de mon imagination. Je n'ai honnêtement aucune idée de comment ça se passe dans ces milieux là, et aucune envie de le découvrir… XP

Petit rappel, l'interview de la Varia arrivera en milieu de la semaine prochaine ! Alors restez attentifs ! X3


	23. Varia desu

Bonjour !

Voici le résultat de la rubrique question/réponse animé par la Varia.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre participation incroyable. Il y a un total de 15 questions, et j'avoue que je n'imaginais franchement pas en avoir autant. Merci beaucoup !

Mais du coup… c'était vraiment trop long pour être mit comme un bonus. Car j'ai découvert qu'animer quelque chose avec la Varia était à la fois quasi mission impossible, et épuisant. La Varia est un groupe vraiment… Bavard, en plus d'être intenable.

Aussi j'ai fait un chapitre bonus avec les quinze questions ensemble ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser ! X3

Mais vu la longueur de ce chapitre, j'attendrais déjà de voir si ce genre de chapitre bonus vous plait, et d'avoir un certain nombre de question pour en refaire un comme ça. ^w^

Par contre, ce chapitre est très… Cru. J'entends par là que l'on parle de la Varia ! Alors, excusez-les pour les insultes et autres violence dans leur comportement. C'est leur nature. U_U'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Varia desu~**

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Bonjour tout le monde, et bienvenue à cette émission avec notre Varia préférée !

Xanxus : **_*marmonne*_** C'est pas difficile, c'est la seule, déchet.

Lascka : **_*ignore l'insulte (habituelle) et présente*_** Et voici donc, vous l'aurez tous reconnu, le chef de la Varia, notre cher Xanxus !

Xanxus : **_*air méprisant, relève la tête*_** Crevez tous.

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** Bien entendu. Ensuite, le plus bruyant des mafieux, notre Squalo national !

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII ! QUI C'EST QU'A DÉCIDÉ DE ÇA ?

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaules*_** J'ai demandé à Fuuta de nous faire un de ses classements.

Squalo : **_*beugle*_******VOOOOOOOOOOI ! J'VAIS BUTER CE GARS !

Bel : **_*lance des couteaux vers Squalo qui les dévie grâce à son sabre*_******Ushishishi. Le Prince à mal aux oreilles à cause de ta voix criarde.

Lascka : Le seul et unique Prince de la Varia, total antonyme à son homologue des contes, Belphégor.

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi. On s'incline devant le Prince.

Squalo : **_*rugit*_** VOOOOOOOOI ! QUI FERAIT ÇA, PRINCE DE MES DEUX !

Xanxus : **_*en a assez, lance un verre de Whisky sur le crâne de Squalo*_** La ferme, déchet. T'es trop bruyant.

Squalo : **_*s'apprête à hurler une fois de plus*_** !

Lascka : **_*le coupe*_******Le plus fidèle partisan de Xanxus, le plus pitoyable aussi **_*flèche dans l'honneur de Levi*_** pour être pire qu'une carpette devant son chef **_*deuxième flèche*_** et pour s'être battue sans scrupule contre un pauvre gamin de cinq ans pour faire le beau devant son maitre qui s'en foutait **_*troisième flèche, Bel éclate de rire*_**, vous avez bien sûr tous reconnu le vieux moustachu de la Varia, Levi-A-Than !

Levi : **_*ne sait pas comment il doit le prendre*_** B-Bonjour…

Lussuria : **_*attire l'attention de Lascka*_** C'est moi ou tu ne l'aime pas ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire rayonnant*_** Mais comment as-tu fait pour deviner ?

Lussuria : **_*fier*_** Instinct féminin.

Lascka : Ah, fidèle instinct de notre gay préféré, j'ai nommé Lussuria !

Lussuria : **_*salut de la main*_** Hé-Ho ! Bonjour tout le monde~ !

Lascka : Et enfin, dernier mais pas le moindre, notre Arcobaleno du Brouillard, le plus avare et dangereux négociateur, qui a réussi à m'escroquer une somme incroyable pour arriver à tous les faire venir, Mammon !

Mammon : **_*grommelle*_******Tu parles. Je n'ai pas eu la moitié de ce que je voulais.

Bel : **_*surprit*_** Ushishishi. Ça, ça m'étonne de toi.

Mammon : **_*détourne la tête, mécontent*_** Humph. Le Boss voulait venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Lascka : **_*continue*_** Nous somme ici pour répondre aux questions qui ont été posés par les lecteurs, et-

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** ON A AUTRE CHOSE À FAIRE, NON !

Lascka : **_*cligne des yeux*_** Oh ? Et quoi donc ?

Squalo : **_*gueule*_** FAIRE PAYER À CES CONNARDS DE TRAITRE ET LEUR FAIRE COMPRENDRE QU'IL NE FAUT PAS FAIRE CHIER LA FAMILLE VONGOLA ! ! ! !

Levi : **_*se redresse*_** On n'attend qu'un mot du boss.

Bel : **_* sourire plus sanglant, aiguise ses couteaux*_** Ushishishi. On va faire pleuvoir du sang~…

Mammon : **_*soupire*_** On ne peut rien faire.

Lussuria : **_*geint*_** Mais pourquoi ça, Mammon ?

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Réfléchit un peu, déchet, si tu peux.

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII ! J'Y CROIS PAS QUE TU NE VEUX PAS LEUR FAIRE PAYER LEUR TRAITRISE !

Lascka : C'est plutôt qu'il ne peut pas, Squalo.

Squalo : **_*beugle*_** VOOOOOOOIII ! ET POURQUOI ÇA ?

Lascka : Tu connais le nom de la famille qui a trahis ?

Squalo : ! ! !

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi… On ne sait rien…

Lussuria : **_*rajoute*_** Et en plus, c'est possible que ce soit des Vongola qui dirigent tout~ ! On ne peut pas faire grand-chose…

Xanxus : **_*gronde*_** Ouais, et ce déchet à refuser de me donner le nom des connards derrière tout ça.

Lascka : **_*s'indigne*_** Je ne peux pas tout vous dire ! Déjà, vous n'être pas censé être au courant de tout ça…

Xanxus : **_*soupire et poses ses pieds sur la table basse*_** Ouais ouais. Peu importe. Grouille toi de faire ce que tu veux, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Lussuria: **_*minaude*_** C'est vrai que l'on doit continuer de rechercher Decimo-chan.

Lascka : **_*cligne des yeux, surprise*_** Oh ? Vous être de ceux qui continuent de le chercher ?

Mammon : **_*déclare*_** Le Boss a mobilisé presque toutes nos troupes pour rechercher l'héritier disparu…

Lascka : **_*lance un regard moqueur à Xanxus*_** Huuuuuu…

Xanxus : **_*relève la tête, méprisant*_******Hmph ! T'imagine rien, déchet !

Squalo : **_*rugit*_******VOOOOOOIII ! ON CHERCHE CEUX QUI ONT OSÉ TOUCHER LES VONGOLA POUR LES RÉDUIRE EN CENDRE, C'EST TOUT ! ! !

Lascka : **_*amusée, lève les mains en signe de défense*_** D'accord, d'accord. Inutile de se justifier…

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** …

Bel : **_*se marre*_** Ushishishi. Elle ne nous croit pas…

Lascka : Non. Mais chacun ses objectifs ! Moi, c'est de vous faire répondre à quelques questions qui nous ont étés envoyé par nos lecteurs ! À ce propos, merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de participer ! C'est très gentil !

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Question de point de vue.

Lascka : Moi j'apprécie. Et voici donc la première question :

* * *

Question de **Poulpe1er**:

_Imaginez vous vous baladez dans la forêt, imaginez bien les arbres, les feuilles, le temps, etc. quand tout à coup, un animal arrive. Quel est-il ?_

_

* * *

_

Varia : **_*silence*_**…

Lascka : **_*transpire*_** Il faut _répondre_ à la question…

Mammon : **_*marmonne*_** On sait, c'est pour ça que l'on est payé…

Lascka : Alors ?

Squalo : VOOOOOI ! ELLE EST DÉBILE CETTE QUESTION ! ! !

Lascka : **_*sourire désolé*_** Et ce n'est que la première.

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** On n'est pas couché…

Bel : Ushishishi… On n'a qu'à la passer.

Lascka : **_*secoue la tête*_** Nope. Alors ? Votre réponse ?

Lussuria : **_*réfléchit*_** Une forêt ? Prêt du QG de la Varia ?

Mammon : La seule forêt qu'il y a à proximité, c'est celle de _la montagna della morte._

Lascka : La montagne de la mort ? Celle que Reborn a reproduite au Japon pour entrainer Tsuna et ses Gardiens ?

Bel : Ouais. Je sais pas pour celle du Japon, et je m'en fous, mais j'aime bien cette forêt. Pratique pour cacher les cadavres. Ushishishi…

Lascka : **_*frisson dans le dos*_** Brrr… Je ne veux pas en savoir plus…

Xanxus : **_*ricane*_******T'avais qu'a pas nous inviter, déchet.

Lascka : Bon. Je veux. La. RÉPONSE !

Squalo : TU NOUS FAIS CHIER, BORDEL ! ! **_*se tourne vers les autres*_** QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A COMME PUTAINS D'ANIMAUX SUR CETTE FOUTUE MONTAGNE ?

Lussuria : **_*lève la main*_******Moi ! Moi ! Il y a d'adorables ours danseurs ! J'ai même pu en habiller quelques uns !

Tous : **_*silence*_**…

Lascka : **_*se frappe dans la paume*_** Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il y en a avec des tutus roses…

Lussuria : **_*hoche la tête avec emportement*_** Oui~ ! Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

Squalo : **_*œil qui tique*_** C'est à ça que tu passes tes heures libres ?

Lussuria : Entre autres choses, oui ! En plus d'essayer de te coiffer, Squ-chan~ !

Squalo : **_*sort sa lame et rugit*_** N'ESSAYE MÊME PAS !

Xanxus : **_*grommelle*_** Faut que je lui donne plus de mission à celui-là.

Lascka : Bon, on passe à autre chose !

Mammon : **_*soupir*_** Pas trop tôt…

* * *

Question de **Freyandchris** :

_À la place de Mukuro, ils auraient réagi comment devant les sous-vêtements féminins ?_

_

* * *

_

Varia : **_*silence*_**…

Lascka : **_*transpire encore plus fort*_** Vous n'allez pas nous rejouer le silence des agneaux à chaque fois, quand même… C'est une rubrique de question, mais aussi de _réponse_ !

Xanxus : **_*lève les yeux au ciel*_** Mais qu'est-ce tu veux que l'on réponde à ce déchet ?

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaules*_** J'en sais rien. Tiens, Levi, on ne t'a pas encore entendu. T'en penses quoi ?

Levi : …

Bel : **_*se moque*_** Encore faudrait-il qu'il pense…

Lascka : **_*gémit*_** Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous !

Mammon : Tu nous paie, et on te laisse tranquille.

Squalo : **_*grommelle*_** Bonne idée…

Lascka : **_*déterminée*_** Non. Il y a d'autres questions après celle là. Alors ? Pas une réponse ?

Lussuria : **_*minaude*_** Moi j'aurais-

Lascka : **_*se précipite*_** On passe à la question suivante !

Xanxus : **_*ricane*_** J'croyais que tu voulais une réponse…

Lascka : **_*murmure*_** Il y a certaine chose que je préfère ne pas savoir…

Lussuria : **_*geint*_** Mooh~ !

* * *

Question de **Inukag9** :

_Si vous deviez relooker Tsuna, vous feriez quoi ?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*se tourne vers la Varia*_** Alors ?

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** J'le crame, façon rôtissoire.

Squalo : VOOOOOOOI ! JE LE BALANCE DANS L'EAU ET JE LE NOIE !

Bel : **_*lèche ses lames*_** Ushishishi… Je le re-décorerais avec son sang.

Levi : J'l'électrocute.

Mammon : Ça dépendrait de la paie que je recevrais.

Lussuria : **_*s'imagine*_** Je trouve que son déguisement est tellement banal~ ! Decimo-chan est tellement mignon que c'est vraiment dommage de gâcher tant de don~ ! Il lui faudrait une robe aux couleurs, mettant en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il faudrait d'ailleurs les coiffer en deux couettes relevées sur les côtés avec des rubans. Oui ! J'imagine très bien une robe ancienne avec de la dentelle blanche pour souligner le rose, avec plusieurs volants, et… **_*continu de blablater*_**

Tous : **_*transpire*_** …

Lascka : **_*remarque*_** Squalo, je te conseille d'éviter Lussuria quand il est dans une humeur créatrice si tu veux toujours pouvoir te regarder dans la glace le matin.

Squalo : **_*aussi pâle que ses cheveux, gorge serrée, n'a plus de voix. Se contente de hocher frénétiquement la tête*_** …

**_*loin, très loin de là, un certain châtain aux yeux brun a un violent frisson dans le dos. Il se retourne vivement, et scrute les environs à la recherche du danger qu'il vient de ressentir. Il finit par abandonner, mais son mauvais pressentiment n'a pas disparu*_**

Lascka : **_*sourire désolé*_** Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Ludzana** :

_Pourquoi est-ce que Xanxus envoi des robes à Tsuna? D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour avoir toutes ces photos de Tsuna cosplayé en lycéenne ou en soubrette ?_

_

* * *

_

Varia : **_*silence profond*_**…

Lascka : **_*%§µ$£&#?*_** Hein ?

Levi : **_*blême*_******Bo-Boss…

Mammon : **_*murmure en détournant la tête*_******Il fallait prévenir, Boss. Je vous aurais eu des prix.

Lussuria : C'est vrai qu'il doit être encore plus adorable en costume de soubrette~ ! Booooss ! Il faut que vous me prêtiez vos photos~ !

Xanxus : **_*bout*_******Déchet… Tu me trouves ce que cette question fait dans tes notes, ou c'est toi que je relooke.

Squalo : **_*éclate de rire*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! ! JE SAVAIS PAS QUE T'AVAIS CE GENRE DE PASSE-TEMPS, BOSS ! ! !

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi… Le Prince est intéressé…

Xanxus : **_*rugit, Flamme de Fureur à la main*_** Vos gueules déchets ! Et toi ! Grouille !

Lascka : **_*fouille dans ses notes*_******Tu m'excuses, j'essaie de savoir quand est-ce que tu t'es mit à ce genre de… Pratique…

Levi : **_*s'indigne*_** Le boss ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça !

Tous : Ferme la !

Levi : **_*se morfond dans un coin*_** TT_TT

Lascka : **_*soupir en continuant de fouiller*_** Ah. Je préfère quand il se tait finalement.

Squalo : **_*grommelle*_** Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Et maintenant qu'il est immobile, je peux m'en servir comme cible ! Ushishishi ! **_*lance ses couteaux sur Levi, qui ne réagit pas*_**

Lussuria : **_*geint*_** Mooh~ Bel… Tu abimes ses habits ! Il faudra encore que je les reprise !

Bel : Un Prince fait ce qui lui plait.

Xanxus : **_*perd patience (le peu qu'il a)*_** Alors ?

Lascka : **_*jailli d'une montagne de feuille de papier*_** Trouvé !

Squalo : **_*hurle*_******PAS TROP TÔT !

Xanxus : **_*rugit*_******LA FERME ! Toi ! Que veux dire cette question de déchet ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** C'est une erreur !

Tous : …

Xanxus : **_*furax*_** Pardon ?

Squalo : **_*murmure pour ne pas énerver plus qu'il ne l'est Xanxus*_** Vooooi qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…

Lascka : **_*indique*_** Cette question ne concerne sûrement pas mon histoire, mais celle de **Raiu-chan**, intitulée "_10 choses à faire avant de mourir_". Merci de rediriger la question à la personne concernée~ !

Xanxus : **_*gronde*_** Putain de déchet, plus d'erreur comme ça, ou ton plateau crame.

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Non, non~

Mammon : **_*murmure discrètement*_** Tu savais depuis le début que c'était une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

Lascka : **_*garde le sourire en place*_** Comment as-tu deviné ?

Mammon : **_*détourne la tête pour masquer son sourire triomphant*_** Tu es trop jeune pour essayer de m'arnaquer.

Lascka : **_*lance un regard admiratif*_** Pas mal. On peut s'entendre tous les deux, je pense.

Mammon : **_*hausse les épaules*_** Possible. T'as de ces photos ?

Lascka : **_*sourire qui s'élargit*_** On va _vraiment_ s'entendre…

Squalo : **_*s'énerve*_** VOOOOOI ! TU LANCES LA SUITE OUI OU M-

Lascka : **_*coupe le squale*_** Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Lulubell Alynn** :

_Pourquoi Fuuta a des problèmes de mémoire (précision: surtout concernant le visage de Tsuna) ?_

_

* * *

_

Squalo : **_*grogne*_** Tch ! Ça ne nous concerne même pas !

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaule*_** Alors ferme là, pour une fois.

Bel : **_*se moque*_** Ushishishi. Elle t'a eue~

Squalo : **_*prêt à exploser*_** VOOOO-

Xanxus : **_*balance son verre de Whisky*_** Ta gueule, tu lui donnes raison.

Mammon : **_*soupir*_** …

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Merci Xanxus ! Bon, pour la réponse c'est simple. Même s'il y a surement des photos de Tsuna dans la maison Sawada, Fuuta ne dois pas les observer tout les jours, car celui qu'il veut, c'est le vrai, pas celui de la photo. Alors quand on ne voit pas une personne tout les jours, on peut oublier son visage.

Lussuria : **_*en pleure*_******Comme c'est triste~ ! Pauvre Fuuta-kun !

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** N'est-ce pas. C'est comme s'il n'oubliait pas que son visage, mais Tsuna lui-même, comme s'il oubliait son grand frère, et quand il s'en est rendu compte, ce fut un coup dur pour lui. C'était une scène mignonne, et j'ai prit vraiment plaisir à l'écrire.

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Ouais, merci de ne plus en faire.

Lascka : **_*s'interroge*_** Pourquoi ?

Squalo : **_*cri*_** VOOOOOOOI ! PARCE QUE LUSSURIA N'ARRÊTE PAS DE CHIALER !

Lussuria : **_*essuie ses larmes*_** J'y peux rien ! **_*snif*_** C'est si poignant…

Xanxus : **_*air méprisant*_** Déchet.

Lascka : **_*tapote dans le dos de Lussuria*_** Oh, Xanxus, laisse Lussuria et son moment d'émotion tranquille. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était à toi de le réconforter…

Tous : **_*imagination incontrôlable, imaginent Xanxus avec un sourire avenant en train de serrer Lussuria contre lui comme Nana l'avait fait pour Fuuta*_** …

* * *

(Nous somme désolé d'interrompre cette émission pour cause de nausée soudaine. Nous allons bientôt reprendre.)

(…)

* * *

Xanxus : **_*rugit*_** TU NE FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! COMPRIT DÉCHET ?

Lascka : **_*encore un peu verte*_** Je ne crois pas pouvoir y survivre de toutes les manières…

Bel : **_*toujours mort de rire*_** Ushishishishishishishi~ !

Mammon : **_*voix encore fébrile*_** Boss… S'il vous plait… Ne faite jamais ça…

Squalo : **_*passe une main dans ses cheveux, désespéré de rayer cette scène de sa mémoire. Il oubli même d'hurler*_** Putain… Je vais en faire des cauchemars…

Levi : **_*évanoui*_** …

Lascka : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y survive, lui.

Bel : **_*sourire malsain*_** Pas grave. Ce n'est pas une grande perte.

Lussuria : **_*boude*_******…

Lascka : Lussuria ?

Lussuria : **_*marmonne tout bas*_******Moi j'aurais bien aimé…

Lascka : **_*frisson dans le dos*_** ! ! !

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Lascka : **_*secoue la tête, paniquée*_** Rien ! Rien du tout ! Prochaine question, vite !

* * *

Question de **Koukin-kun**:

_Comptes-tu laisser le gang Kokuyo chez les Sawada après le retour de Tsuna ?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Aah… Le gang Kokuyo…

Xanxus : **_*renâcle*_** Mais qu'est-ce que l'on fout là…

Lussuria : **_*geint*_******Mooh~ ! C'est vrai, ça !

Squalo : **_*s'énerve*_** VOOOOOOII ! TU VAS DIRE À TES PUTAINS DE LECTEURS D'ARRÊTER DE NOUS IGNORER, OUI ?

Lascka : **_*s'amuse*_** Non, c'est bien trop amusant de vous embêter !

Squalo : **_*beugle*_** VOOOOOOOOOOII ! TU VAS CREVER !

Xanxus : **_*balance un autre verre*_** C'est toi qui vas crever si tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler.

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi.

Mammon : **_*soupire*_** Bon. La réponse.

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** Oui, il faut bien finir par y arriver. Alors c'est la réponse est très simple. Je ne sais pas encore.

Varia : …

Lascka : **_*hausse un sourcil*_** Quoi ?

Xanxus : **_*soupire*_** T'es le pire déchet qui existe.

Squalo : **_*beugle*_** VOOOOOOOOOOII ! TU NOUS AS FAIT VENIR POUR UNE FOUTUE RUBRIQUE DE QUESTIONS/RÉPONSES ET TU N'AS PAS CES RÉPONSES !

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaules*_** Ça peut arriver.

Mammon : **_*fixe*_** …

Lascka : **_*mal à l'aise*_** … Quoi encore ?

Mammon : **_*sourire insolent*_** Tu veux que ce soit une surprise.

Lascka : **_*rougit et bafouille*_** Euh ! Mais non, mais pas du tout, mais…

Mammon : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Squalo : **_*rugit*_** VOOOOOOOOOOII ! TU AS LES RÉPONSES ET TU N'VEUX PAS LES DIRE ! C'EST PIRE QUE TOUT !

Lussuria : **_*gigote*_******Ça c'est méchant, La-chan~ !

Lascka : **_*soupire*_** Mais si je disais tout ce que j'ai prévue, où serait l'intérêt d'écrire cette histoire ?

Varia : …

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Lascka : ! ! !

Bel : Quoi ?

Lascka : **_*bouche bée*_** Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu prendrais ma défense…

Bel : **_*air maléfique*_** Ushishishi. N'en prend pas l'habitude. **_*lance ces couteaux*_**

Lascka : **_*évite de justesse*_** OUAH ! BEL ! C'était dangereux ! ! ! LEVI !

Levi : **_*sursaute alors qu'il hochait la tête, approuvant les actions du Prince*_** …

Mammon : Il ne faut pas la tuer tout de suite, elle ne m'a toujours pas payé.

Lascka : **_*grommelle*_** Je vous jure… Question suivante, et vite !

* * *

Question de **Mikitchi**:

_Tu as changé le titre de ta fic et tu as rajouté "Vongola Decimo I" (c'est surtout le "I", qui m'a perturbé'). Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : Et bien-

Bel : **_*interrompt*_** Ushishishi. Je suppose qu'en temps qu'Italien, nous sommes les meilleurs placés pour répondre à cette question.

Lascka : **_*étonnée, hausse un sourcil*_** Oh ? Et pourquoi voudriez vous répondre volontairement à cette question ?

Bel : Marre d'être ignoré.

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Un déchet qui ne connais même pas les chiffres romains. Crève.

Mammon : **_*réfléchit*_** Si elle me paie assez, je peux lui donner des cours.

Lascka : **_*amusée, laisse faire*_** …

Lussuria : **_*geint*_** Je trouve notre vieille manière d'écrire les chiffres un peu désuets. Je préfère les chiffres arabes modernes.

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! ON S'EN FOU DE LA MODE ! LES CHIFFRE ROMAINS, C'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ ! LE "I" EST LE PREMIER NOMBRE, QUI SIGNIFIE "UN" ! T'AS SAISI ?

Lascka : **_*retint un fou rire*_** Je l'espère pour elle. C'est une réponse possible, mais, moi, je pense qu'elle me posait une autre question.

Varia : ? ? ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Je crois qu'elle me demandait subtilement s'il y aurait une suite à cette histoire.

Varia : …

Lascka : Laissons notre Varia se remettre de leur honte, et-

Squalo : **_*rouge (de colère, ou d'autre chose ?_********_X3)*_** VO-VOOOOOOOOOI ! QUEL HONTE ?

Lascka : Et bien celle de s'être planté en beauté sur cette question, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vous pardonne.

Xanxus : **_*fulmine*_** Comme si on avait besoin de ton pardon, déchet.

Mammon : **_*marmonne*_** Je retire mon offre d'enseignement.

Bel : **_*sort ses lames*_** Je vais rendre visite à cette lectrice~.

Lascka : **_*ferme*_** Non.

Lussuria : **_*gémit*_** Mooh~… C'était trop subtil ! C'est de sa faute si on n'a pas comprit.

Squalo : C'EST ELLE QUI EST DÉBILE ! S'IL Y A UN "UN", C'EST LOGIQUE QU'IL Y AURA UN "DEUX" ! ! !

Lascka : C'est peut-être parce que j'ai change le titre de cette fic en cour de publication. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé le titre de cette saga.

Mammon : **_*remarque tout bas*_******Saga ? Il va y avoir combien de tomes…

Lascka : **_*grand sourire mystérieux*_** Beaucoup ! Heureux ?

Mammon : **_*calcul sa paie probable*_** … Peut-être. Cela dépend de nos apparitions. Hmmm… **_*se remet à calculer*_**

Bel : En clair, on va encore souffrir de ta main un moment…

Lascka : **_*sourire qui rivalise avec celui de Bel*_** Oui~!

Squalo :**_*frisson d'horreur*_******OH PU-

Lascka : **_*se précipite*_** On passe à autre chose !

Squalo : **_*beugle*_** VOOOOOOOOOIII ! ! MAIS TU VAS ME COUPER LONGTEMPS COMME ÇA ?

Xanxus : ***_tire un coup de feu que Squalo évite de justesse*_** Ta gueule. Si c'est pas elle, c'est moi, comprit déchet ?

Lascka : **_*arrête le tout avant que ça ne dégénère en guerre sur son plateau*_** Stop ! Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Manion-chan** :

_J'aimerais juste savoir si notre génialissime auteur a prévu un lemon pour cette histoire ou si elle hésite encore._

_

* * *

_

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** On nous ignore encore.

Lascka : **_*taquine*_** Vous voulez peut-être essayer de répondre à celle là aussi ?

Varia : …

Lascka : **_*rit*_** C'est bien ce que je pensais. En fait, la vérité, c'est que je ne me suis pas encore décidée. J'ai reçu, et je vous en remercie, beaucoup de conseil, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me décider. Comme ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite tout de suite, j'ai encore le temps…

Lussuria : **_*penche la tête*_******Mais tu as prévue combien de chapitres ?

Lascka : **_*plus grand sourire*_** Aucune idée !

Varia : **_*transpire*_******…

Xanxus : **_*grommelle*_** Tu parle d'une "génialissime" auteure…

Bel : **_*se moque*_** Oui, c'est juste une-

Lascka : **_*frappe Bel qui s'envole jusque dans les coulisses. Après de nombreux de bruit de chutes de projecteurs, de poutres, de sacs de sables, de décors et de piano sur le Gardien de la Tempête des Varia, le silence revient, et…*_******…

Bel : **_*voix lointaine*_******Ushishishi~ Le sang du Prince ! Je vois le sang du Prince ! Aah !

Lascka : **_*soupire*_** Ok. Lussuria, tu peux aller soigner notre Prince mode Prince the Ripper ? On ne peut pas continuer sans lui.

Lussuria : **_*se lève*_** Tout de suivre, Lascka-chan !

Lascka : **_*sourire reconnaissant*_** Merci Lu-chan~ !

Mammon : **_*observe l'auteure*_** …

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Un problème, Mammon ?

Mammon : Tu fais peur, des fois.

Lascka : **_*sourire encore plus grand*_** Merci~! Et vous n'avez encore rien vu !

Squalo : **_*marmonne tout bas*_** Putain, mais où on est tombé…

Lascka : **_*d'un ton chantant*_** Squalo~! Même quand tu essais de parler tout bas, on t'entend très bien~!

Squalo : VOOOOI ! TU FAIS CHIER, PU-

Lascka : **_*darde un regard froid*_** Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Squalo : **_*se détourne*_******Tch !

Lascka : **_*hocha la tête, satisfaite*_** Parfait.

Xanxus : **_*s'emmerde*_******Bon. On passe à autre chose ? Le déchet reviendra quand il pourra.

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaules*_******D'accord. Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Orochi** :

_Question à celui de la Varia qui a le plus de connaissances sur la pègre...  
Les yakuza et autres organisations (triades chinoises, mafia russe etc.) ont-ils aussi des pouvoirs surnaturelles et si oui, savez vous en quoi ils consistent ?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*relève la tête*_******Alors ? Qui a le plus de connaissance dans ce domaine ?

Levi : **_*réponse automatique*_******Le boss.

Mammon : **_*remarque*_******Tu es réveillé, Levi.

Lascka : **_*soupire*_******Ça nous manquait (pas)… Bon, Xanxus, puisque tu as été désigné par ton… Euh…

Lussuria : **_*qui revient enfin*_******Un problème, Lascka-chan ?

Lascka : **_*penaude*_** En fait, je n'arrive pas à trouver un adjectif qui correspond au niveau de dépendance de Levi par rapport à Xanxus.

Levi : **_*choqué*_** !

Xanxus : **_*renâcle*_** Tch !

Lussuria : **_*hoche la tête en se rasseyant*_** Oh, je vois…

Lascka : **_*marmonne*_** Ce n'est pas son bras droit, c'est le rôle de Squalo. Ce n'est pas son chien, sinon on aurait appelé la SPA pour le piquer il y a longtemps…

Bel : **_*voix étouffé*_******Ushishishi. C'est qu'un abruti.

Lascka : **_*retrouve le sourire*_** Mais oui ! C'est ça !

Mammon : Et te voilà revenu aussi, Belphégor. Nous revoilà au complet.

Squalo : **_*se marre*_** VOOOOOOOOII ! C'EST QUOI CETTE MOMIE ?

Bel : **_*énervé sous sa montagne de bandage*_** Ushishishi. Attend que je sorte de là, on aura droit à du requin pour dîner.

Squalo : **_*beugle*_** VOOOOOOOI ! J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Bel : **_*s'assombrit*_******Attend deux secondes.

Mammon : **_*soupire en pensant à la note de l'hôpital*_** Reste tranquille, Belphégor. Ou tes blessures vont se rouvrir.

Lascka : **_*chuchote, juste pour les lecteurs*_******Oui, n'oubliez pas que la Varia n'a pas ses souvenirs, ni de boite arme. Elle ne sait pas, et ne peut pas se servir de ses Flammes ! Lussuria a dû utiliser la méthode normal, soit le bander de la tête aux pieds !

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_******Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire innocent*_** Rien ! Alors, une réponse ?

Xanxus : Tch ! Comme si j'allais révéler ce genre d'information à des civils !

Lascka : **_*gémit*_** Alleeeeeeeez ! Xanxuuuuuuuuus~ !

Xanxus : **_*rugit*_******NON ! Va crever, déchet !

Lascka : **_*soupire, agacée*_******Pff… Mammon ?

Mammon : **_*se détourne du spectacle de Bel en train d'essayer de se libérer des trop nombreux bandages que lui a mit Lussuria tout en essayant d'étrangler Squalo qui l'asticote pour se tourner vers l'auteure_*** Quoi ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Tu dois bien connaitre ce genre d'information, en tant qu'Arcobaleno ?

Mammon : **_*réfléchit*_******Oui. Mais si le boss ne veut pas répondre, je-

Lascka : **_*montre une liasse de billet*_******X3

Mammon : …

Xanxus : **_*feule*_** Déchet… Attention…

Mammon : …

Lascka : **_*sourire qui s'agrandit quand la liasse disparait comme par magie*_** Yesssss !

Mammon : **_*recompte les billets*_** Rien qu'une, c'est comprit ?

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** OK~!

Mammon : **_*détourne le regard, évitant celui furieux de Xanxus*_** Certaines mafias chinoises utilisent l'art du Gyozaken. C'est un art qui-

Lascka : **_*geint*_** Mais on connait déjà cette technique ! C'est celle qu'utilise I-Pin !

Mammon : **_*hausse les épaules*_** Et bien elle utilise une méthode venue de Chine, et utilisée par les triades.

Lascka : **_*boude*_** J'aimerais savoir autre chose.

Mammon : On avait dit qu'une seule.

Xanxus : **_*s'esclaffe*_******Bien joué, déchet !

Lascka : **_*soupir*_******J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mammon : C'est sûr.

Lascka : **_*hausse les épaules, vaincue*_** Bien. Alors ?

Mammon : Alors quoi ?

Lascka : **_*pointe du doigt, accusateur*_** Je t'ai payé pour une réponse, j'en veux une complète. Alors ?

Mammon : **_*hausse les épaule, et ânonne*_** C'est une technique qui influence directement le cerveau de la victime. Bien maitrisée, elle peut paralyser quelqu'un au lieu de lui faire simplement perdre contrôle de ses membres, ce qui est très dangereux pour tous.

Lascka : **_*penche la tête sur le côté*_** Dangereux pour tous ? Pourquoi ?

Xanxus : **_*sort un flingue*_** Imagine ce que je peux faire avec mon flingue chargé à la main, alors que j'aurais perdu le contrôle de mes membres. Tu saisis, morveuse ?

Lascka : **_*imagine le carnage*_** O-Oui… C'est… Effrayant.

Mammon : **_*hoche la tête*_** Très dangereux. Si on est dans un bâtiment, on peut le détruire, et il s'écroule sur les ennemis, mais aussi sur nous. S'il y a des personnes, mafieuses ou civiles dans les alentour, elles peuvent être impliquées. Voir tuées.

Xanxus : **_*range son pistolet*_** Tch ! Des déchets en moins.

Lascka : **_*transpire*_** X-Xanxus…

Lascka, Xanxus et Mammon : …

Lascka : **_*se recroqueville*_** C'est moi ou c'est trop silencieux ?

Xanxus : **_*regarde autour de lui, et se fige*_** !

Mammon : **_*se tient sur ses gardes*_** Ce n'est pas toi.

Xanxus : **_*explose de rire*_** Les déchets semblent occupés…

Lascka et Mammon : **_*se tournent vers ce que regarde Xanxus*_** !

Mammon : **_*abasourdi*_******Mais qu'est-ce que…

Lascka : **_*interloquée*_******Mais comment ils ont fait ça ?

**_*la caméra se tourne vers ce que regarde les trois personnes qui restent sur le plateau. Dans un coin se trouve une énorme boule de bandage, ou l'on peut voir certaines personnes imbriquées dedans, mais malheureusement rendues muettes par les bandages sur leur visage.*_**

Lascka : **_*se retint d'éclater de rire*_** Ils ont dû… S'emmêler en essayant de libérer Bel…

Mammon : **_*occupé à prendre des photos pour un chantage futur*_** Oui, et il semblerait que Levi-A-Than se soit trouvé aussi impliqué la dedans.

Lascka : **_*surprise*_** Oh ? Il est où ?

Mammon : **_*désigne une touffe de poil qui doivent effectivement appartenir à la tignasse de Levi*_** Là.

Lascka : Ne… Risquent-ils pas d'étouffer ?

Mammon : **_*hausse les épaules*_******Tant pis.

Lascka : **_*gronde les mafieux*_** Vous pourriez faire quelques chose…

Xanxus : **_*en a assez*_** Tu veux qu'on les libère ? Bien.

**_*tire un coup de feu. Les bandages se mettent à brûler, et les mafieux sont libérés*_**

Lussuria : **_*glapit*_** Chaud chaud chaud !

Bel : **_*tremble de rage*_******Le Prince n'est pas content.

Squalo : **_*gueule*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ! VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS REMARQUER AVANT BANDE DE CONNARDS ! ! ! ON A FAILLIT MOURIR ÉTOUFFÉS À CAUSE DE VOUS ! ! !

Xanxus : **_*se réinstalle confortablement dans son fauteuil*_** Tch. C'est de votre faute pour vous être retrouvé dans cette situation pour commencer. Z'aviez qu'à vous démerder.

Lascka : **_*aime mettre de l'huile sur le feu*_** Déjà Xanxus a été gentil de vous avoir libéré. Dites merci~ !

Squalo : **_*explose alors que Xanxus éclate de rire*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ! ESPÈCE DE-

Lascka : **_*remet rapidement en place la censure*_** Pfiou…

Squalo : **_*insanités censurées*_** …(censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure)-

Bel : **_*a retrouvé sa bonne humeur*_** Ushishishi. Toujours aussi efficace cette censure.

Mammon : Oui. Mais il a du souffle.

Lussuria : **_*penche la tête avec un doigt sur la joue*_** Vous croyez qu'elle va recommencer ?

Mammon : **_*hoche la tête en soupirant*_** Sans aucun doute

Bel : **_*ricane par anticipation*_** Ushishishi~ !

Squalo : **_*injures toujours censurées*_** …(censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure) (censure)-

Lascka : **_*échange un regard avec Xanxus*_** Ça suffit ?

Xanxus : **_*gronde*_******Depuis longtemps.

Lascka : **_*sort une commande, s'apprête à appuyer sur un bouton avant d'hésiter. Elle tend finalement la commande à Xanxus*_** À toi l'honneur.

Xanxus : **_*grand sourire cruel*_** Aah… Ça, je vais le savourer. **_*appuie sur le bouton*_**

Squalo : **_*ne se rend compte de rien, trop lancé dans sa tirade*_** …(censure) (censure) (cen-**_*la trappe s'ouvre*_** VOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooiii…

Tous : **_*profitent du silence*_**…

Lascka : **_*soupir de bien-être*_** Aah… Ça fait du bien.

Xanxus: **_*s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, gardant la commande contre lui.*_** Ouais.

Lascka : Faudra me rendre ça.

Xanxus : Rêve pas.

Lascka : **_*soupir*_** J'aurais dû le parier.

Mammon : Je ne prends pas les paris perdus d'avance.

Lascka : **_*rigole*_** Oui, bien sûr. Bon, on passe à une autre réponse ?

Bel : **_*arrête de lancer des couteaux dans la trappe*_******Ushishishi. Serait temps, le Prince commençait à s'ennuyer.

Lascka : **_*fronce les sourcils*_** Eh ! Vous êtes bavards !

Lussuria : **_*se dandine*_******Si peu~ !

Lascka : **_*soupir*_** Aah… Bon, question suivante, s'il vous plait !

* * *

Question de **SianaX** :

_Je me demande comment vous auriez réagis si c'était vous et non notre cher 'Bob' qui avez assisté à cette* scène ?  
_* Il s'agit de la scène d'Omake du chapitre 20, ou Tsuna est déguisé en fille, et où il tombe et dévale une pente.

* * *

Lascka : **_*soupir en souriant*_** Ah… Cette scène à été appréciée par les lecteurs. Et vous ?

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Ressemble bien à ce déchet.

Lussuria : **_*minaude*_** Moi j'adore ! Decimo-chan est tellement mignon !

Mammon : **_*soupir*_******Il est surtout maudit.

Bel : Ushishishi~ ! J'adore les malheurs de ce roturier !

Xanxus : **_*admet*_** C'est vrai que c'était tellement ridicule que c'était au-delà du pitoyable.

Lussuria : **_*remarque*_** Je croyais que tu aimais bien Decimo-chan, La-chan ?

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** C'est vrai, je l'aime beaucoup.

Mammon : **_*murmure en détournant la tête*_******Je ne veux pas être aimé par cette fille…

Lascka : **_*rajoute en souriant*_** Ah, mais c'est trop tard ! Je vous adore tous !

Varia : **_*frisonne*_** …

Lascka : **_*sourire qui s'agrandit*_** Et d'ailleurs voilà une de mes personnes préférées qui retourne de son bain forcé.

Varia : **_*se tourne vers les coulisses, où apparait un Squalo trempé et tremblant de rage. Sans un mot, il se rassoit sur son fauteuil et fusille du regard chaque personne de la salle.*_******…

Lascka : **_*lève la main pour saluer, toute sourire*_** Salut Squalo ! Alors ? Calmé ?

Squalo : **_*tue du regard l'auteure, et ne répond pas*_******…

Bel : **_*suicidaire*_** Est-ce que le chat aurait mangé la langue du petit poisson~ ?

Squalo : **_*explose et essaye de décapiter Bel*_** VOOOOOOOOOIII ! ! ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS ME LE PAYER CHER !

Lascka : Bien sûr. Mais d'abord la réponse.

Squalo : **_*hurle*_******JE M'EN FOUS ! J'L'AURAIS IGNORÉ ET J'AURAIS CONTINUÉ DE VOUS CHASSER JUSQU'À CE QUE VOUS CREVIEZ TOUS ! ! !

Bel : **_*sourire sadique*_** J'aurais finit de déchirer sa robe.

Mammon : J'aurais pris des photos à vendre pour le Boss.

Xanxus : **_*tire sur Mammon qui disparait*_** ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA !

Levi : Je l'aurais achevé grâce à mon électricité.

Lussuria : **_*geint*_** Mooh~ ! Vous nous auriez tous abîmez Decimo-chan…

Lascka : **_*soupir*_** C'est vrai ça ! Bien que ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est cruel. Et toi Lussuria ?

Lussuria : **_*minaude*_** Moi je l'aurais enlacé et je l'aurais grondé d'abimer ses vêtements ainsi. Ombre-chan a raison, ce n'est pas le comportement d'une dame ! Je l'aurais apprit à bien marcher, et à se comporter comme il fallait. J'aurais aussi changé ses vêtements pour des choses qui conviennent plus dans les montagnes, et **_*se remet à blablater*_**…

Lascka : **_*remarque tout bas*_** Dans un sens… C'est lui le plus effrayant.

Xanxus : **_*hoche la tête*_** … Ouais.

Mammon : **_*soupire*_** On se demande ce qu'il fait dans l'escouade d'assassin la plus réputée au monde…

**_*loin, très loin de là, un certain châtain aux yeux brun a un autre violent frisson dans le dos. Il s'accroupit et après avoir mit ses mains autour de son torse, essaye de contrôler les furieux tremblements qui n'arrêtent pas de le secouer*_**

Lascka : **_*soupir en secouant la tête*_** Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. On passe à la prochaine question !

* * *

Question de **Darkalix** :

_Xanxus passe son temps à traiter Squalo comme un moins que rien, et pourtant, il ne le vire pas. Est ce que ces deux là n'auraient pas une relation SM, avec VOOOIIII-man dans le rôle du soumis ?_

_

* * *

_

Squalo : **_*s'étrangle tout seul*_** Q-QUOI ?

Xanxus : **_*hausse un sourcil*_** Moi et ce déchet bruyant ?

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Ouaip !

Bel : **_*mort de rire*_** Ushishishishishishishishi ! ! ! J'adore tes lecteurs parfois, roturière d'auteure !

Lascka : **_*lève les yeux au ciel*_** Merci pour eux, je suppose…

Mammon : Mais ils sont spéciaux…

Lussuria : **_*grand sourire*_** Ils vont bien avec l'auteur !

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** VOOOOOOOOIII ! ON S'EN FOUT DE SES CONNARDS DE LECTEURS !

Lascka : Tu as raison, l'important, c'est la réponse.

Squalo : **_*gueule*_** NON !

Xanxus : **_*soupire en grognant*_** Se serait insupportable de l'avoir au lit.

Lascka : **_*machiavélique*_** Trop vocale ?

Xanxus : **_*éclate de rire*_** Ouais, comme tu dis déchet !

Lascka : **_*réfléchit et…*_** Et si… C'était toi le soumit ?

Xanxus : **_*sort ses flingues*_** Tu veux crever ?

Squalo : **_*gueule*_** VOOOOOOOIII ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?

Lascka : **_*coninue de creuser sa tombe*_** Oh ? Serait-ce un rougissement que je vois là ?

Squalo : **_*explose*_** ! JE VAIS DE DECOUPER EN TRANCHE APRÈS-

Xanxus : **_*balance un énième verre sur le crâne de Squalo*_** On ne dévoile pas nos méthodes de travails. Ferme ta gueule, déchet bruyant.

Mammon : **_*murmure pour l'auteure*_******Te sentirais-tu suicidaire parfois ?

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Ushishishi ! J'en connais un qui a du mal à se remettre.

Tous : **_*se tourne ver Levi, qui est littéralement pétrifié*_** …

Lascka : **_*d'un air angélique*_** Tu préférerais peut-être être avec lui, Xanxus ?

Xanxus : **_*gronde*_** Surveille bien tes paroles, morveuse.

Lascka : **_*grand sourire*_** Je vais essayer~ ! Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Laria** :

_Vous n'avez pas peur de devenir sourd à force d'entendre Squalo gueuler à longueur de journée ?_

_

* * *

_

Squalo : **_*profondément vexé*_** ! ! !

Lascka : **_*rit*_** Ahahah ! C'est ta fête mon pauvre Squalo !

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_** Encore un déchet de lecteur… Qu'il crève.

Mammon : Je ne paierais toujours pas les prothèses auditives de ceux qui ne supporteront pas ses hurlements.

Bel : Ushishishi. Le Prince à mal à sa royale tête parfois, mais il suffit de s'entrainer au lancer pour que ça passe.

Squalo : **_*vexé*_** VOOOOOOOIII ! C'EST SUR MOI QUE TU T'ENTRAINES, CONNARD !

Bel : **_*sourire malsain*_******Ushishishi. Le Prince préfère entendre tes cris de douleurs~ !

Lussuria : C'est vrai que tu parle en hurlant fort. Mais ça fait partie de ta personnalité !

Mammon : **_*soupire*_** Et on a l'habitude, maintenant…

Lascka : Donc, vous avez toujours vos tympans. Et les nouvelles recrues ?

Xanxus : **_*répond avec un sourire en coin*_** C'est un test de passage. Si elles ne sont pas capables de supporter ce déchet bruyant, elles dégagent.

Squalo : **_*hurle*_** VOOOOOOOOIIIIII ! CONNARD DE BOSS ! !

Bel : **_*éclate de rire*_** Ushishishishi !

Mammon : **_*cache son sourire*_** Je ne savais pas que l'on avait ce genre de test…

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête, amusée*_** D'accord. On passe à autre chose ?

Squalo : **_*gueule*_** PAS TROP TÔT ! ! !

* * *

Question de **Atsuyo-Chan**:

_Levi, comment faisais-tu pour vivre avant de rencontrer Xanxus ? Non parce que là, il est limite ton oxygène ça en devient indécent.  
Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr que Xanxus apprécie d'être l'oxygène d'un déchet pareil._

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*éclate de rire*_** Ahahahah ! C'est ce que je pensais !

Xanxus : **_*air dégouté*_******Tch. Déchet.

Bel : **_*raille*_** C'est vrai qu'il est étouffant.

Squalo : **_*cri*_** CE DECHET EST LE PIRE ABRUTI QUI EXISTE ! SA CHAMBRE EST REMPLIE DE PHOTO DU BOSS !

Mammon : **_*remarque tout bas*_** Que je lui ai vendu…

Xanxus : **_*air dégouté*_******Ça fait quelques années qu'il est là, et qu'il ne me lâche pas. Et si c'est lourd de l'avoir sur le dos sans arrêt, c'est un bon larbin.

Lascka : **_*pencha la tête*_** Sur le dos ?

Xanxus : **_*gronde*_******Tu veux souffrir ?

Lascka : **_*secoue la tête*_** Je passe.

Lussuria : **_*regarde autour de lui*_** …

Lascka : Qu'y a-t-il, Lussuria ?

Lussuria : **_*penche la tête avec un doigt sur sa joue*_** Je ne vois plus Levi-kun…

Lascka : **_*hausse un sourcil*_******Oh ? Mais c'est vrai…

Mammon : Je crois qu'il est partit se suicider.

Lascka : Oh…

Tous : …

Lascka : Vous… Ne l'arrêtez pas ?

Xanxus : **_*grogne*_******Non.

Bel : **_*ricane*_** Peut-être que cette fois il ne va pas se louper…

Lascka : **_*dit d'une voix neutre*_******Ce n'est pas sa première fois…

Mammon : Non.

Squalo : **_*cri*_** VOOOOOOOI ! MAIS À CHAQUE FOIS IL S'ARRÊTE EN PENSANT QUE LE BOSS A PEUT-ÊTRE BESOIN DE LUI !

Lascka : **_*soupire*_******Je vois. Vraiment très fidèle… Bref, passons !

* * *

Question de **Dante99** :

_Est-ce qu'on aura une bataille entre Varia en bonus au prochain chapitre?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*air résigné*_** "Une" bataille ?

Lussuria : **_*grand sourire*_** Il n'y a que ça chez la Varia~ !

Mammon : **_*soupire*_** Et si on n'essaye pas de se tuer-

Bel : **_*coupe*_** C'est que l'on est en mission~…

Xanxus : **_*ton neutre*_******Ou qu'ils sont morts.

Lascka : **_*hoche la tête*_** Encore une journée normale dans le monde de la Varia. Question suivante !

* * *

Question de **Lalima** :

_Qui est ce que tu comptais mettre en couple ?_

_

* * *

_

Lascka : **_*air insolent*_** Et bien il semblerait que la réponse adaptée serait une relation SM entre Xanxus et Squalo… Mais qui est le dominant et qui est le soumit…

Bel : **_*mort de rire*_** Ushishishishishishi ! ! !

Squalo : **_*poisson rouge*_** ! ! !

Xanxus : **_*sort ses flingues et feule*_******Ça suffit. J'te bute.

Lascka : **_*s'enfuie*_** ! ! !

Bel : **_*se remet à peine*_** Finalement, elle est suicidaire ! Ushishishishishishi ! ! !

Mammon : **_*observe, amusé*_** Bon. Il serait peut-être temps de fermer cette rubrique, si l'on veut que l'auteure survive…

Lussuria : **_*salut les lecteurs*_** _Arivedechi_, mes poussins !

**_*générique de fin d'émission sur un Bel qui roule par terre, un Squalo qui hurle des injures sur l'auteure, qui a disparue dans les coulisses, poursuivit par un Xanxus enragé qui détruit tout en hurlant, ne trouvant pas l'auteure (bien cachée). Des bruits d'explosions retentissent jusqu'à la fin.*_**

**_

* * *

_**

XD

Voilà !

Et bien, quelle aventure… J'ai faillit ne pas y survivre… XP

Petite note à **Mikitchi**. Pour ta question, je ne savais pas si c'était que tu ne connaissais pas les chiffres romains ou si tu voulais savoir si j'avais prévue une suite. Si c'est parce que tu ne connais pas les nombre romains, c'est dommage, car il y a un truc dans KHR que tu ne dois pas comprendre. Je te donne comme exemple la plupart des utilisations de ces chiffres :

I = 1, II = 2, IV = 4, V = 5, VI = 6, X = 10, C = 100 et M = 1 000.

Voici les chiffres que je connais. Mais si tu veux plus d'infos, toi ou un autre, vous pouvez allez à cette adresse :

http : / fr . wikipedia . org / wiki / Num % C3 % A9ration_romaine

Il y a plein de chose à apprendre ! X3

Pour la petite anecdote, Xanxus se vante d'être née pour être le Decimo car il a deux "X" dans son nom, ce qui signifie qu'il est le Dixième (X = 10). Voilà pour son égo surdimensionné.

Si la question était en fait si j'avais prévue une suite, et bien… Tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre ! X3

Désolé pour les fans de Levi (s'il y en a au moins un… -w-) mais ce n'est vraiment pas un personnage que j'aime, à part pour le faire souffrir. Honnêtement, c'était la personne la plus dure à faire parler dans cette interview ! XP

Merci pour votre participation, et à bientôt !


	24. Question de Confiance

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^

Et voici le vingt-quatrième chapitre de cette histoire ! Déjà ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et c'est pas fini, loin de là ! XD

J'espère que ça vous passionne toujours autant. Permettez-moi une nouvelle fois de vous remercier pour votre soutien sans faille, et pour votre participation plus qu'active à cette histoire. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'imaginer ça ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Question de Confiance**

L'Ombre et Tsuna continuaient à voyager. Ils étaient enfin revenus dans une région montagneuse, toujours en suivant l'ouest. Le printemps était bien installé, et ils voyaient souvent dans le ciel les oiseaux qui revenaient de leur migration au sud. Et avec le beau temps, ils croisaient aussi sur leur chemin des randonneurs de ce pays. Ce qui obligeait Tsuna à rester déguisé bien plus souvent qu'il ne le souhaitait. Mais si ce n'était que ça, il l'aurait fait avec gratitude.

Mais désormais, si nos deux randonneurs saluaient les autres voyageurs poliment, chacune de ses rencontres avaient le don de mettre les nerfs de Tsuna à vif. Il essayait à la fois de les observer sans les fixer, d'être discret sans en faire trop. De les jauger sans devenir paranoïaque.

Ce n'était pas facile. Il n'avait jamais été méfiant des autres auparavant. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Étant catalogué comme Dame-Tsuna toute sa vie, il accueillait les rares personne qui voulaient être avec lui avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il était naturellement sociable, malgré sa timidité et sa maladresse. S'il avait été repoussé, jamais encore il n'avait rejeté les autres.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait confiance en tout le monde. Il savait alors simplement reconnaitre les ennuis. Il savait éviter les voyous de l'école, ou les gangs des rues. Il les reconnaissait de loin, même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à les éviter, à cause de sa chance légendaire…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette sorte d'instinct de conservation était peut-être simplement son Hyper Intuition qui était déjà présente, bien que pas aussi développé qu'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, pourtant…

Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à se fier à cette intuition qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie tant et tant de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus. Quand il rencontrait quelqu'un, il savait que ce n'était qu'un simple voyageur sans histoire. Aucune menace pour lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce pincement désagréable à l'estomac, de cette méfiance. Qui trouvait son origine dans une simple question :

Et si ?

Et si son Intuition avait tort ? Et si c'était un ennemi ? Ou pire. Un allié ?

Sombrement, Tsuna continuait de suivre son guide. Heureusement, ce dernier avait sentit sa détresse, et le laissait se débrouiller avec ses pensées chaotiques et, pour la plupart, contradictoires. Il ne voulait pas se méfier de tout le monde, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Mais à qui faire confiance ?

Avant, la limite était simple. Il y avait ses ennemis, et ses alliés. Il avait toujours su faire la différence, que se soit dans le combat contre le gang Kokuyo, contre la Varia ou contre les Millefiore. Ses amis étaient toujours à ses côtés, et même si certains ennemis sont devenus aujourd'hui ses alliés, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Tout comme l'homme en ce moment, comme Mukuro avant. Même si certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas cette confiance qu'ils jugeaient mal placée, ou insensée, il savait alors en qui avoir confiance.

La limite ennemis/amis existaient encore, et elle était claire, nette et précise, pour lui.

Mais voilà que la famille Vongola, des alliés, des personnes censés le protéger, censés être de son côtés étaient peut-être derrière son enlèvement. Étaient peut-être derrière toutes ses souffrances. Son monde, déjà bien secoué ces temps ci, se prenait un autre coup.

Si ses alliés devenaient ses ennemis, que pouvait-il faire ? À qui se confier ?

Tsuna serra les poings et ferma les yeux, se souvenant de la fin de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son sauveur.

* * *

_Il y eu un silence, et un petit couinement._

_- …Quoi ?_

_L'homme avait prit un air sombre, désolé._

_- Tsunayoshi… Je suis désolé. Mais c'est possible qu'il y ait un traître dans ta famille._

_Il avait vite continué son explication, voyant l'air dévasté de Tsuna, son choc ne se dissipant pas._

_- Il est possible que ce ne soit pas ça, que la ville soit simplement sous le contrôle de cette famille alliée et que se soit un hasard…_

_Même lui n'arrivait pas à croire à ses propres paroles. Et il su qu'il n'était pas arrivé à rassurer le jeune homme quand ce dernier lui demanda d'une voix blanche :_

_- Quelles sont les chances ? Les chances qu'une famille ennemie ait installé son laboratoire aussi prêt d'une base alliée ?_

_L'Ombre ne répondit pas. Tsuna avait bien assimilé ses leçons sur le monde de la mafia. Peut-être trop bien… Tsuna comprit le silence comme une réponse muette à sa question, et l'homme reprit la parole, sans essayer de tromper le jeune homme sur la gravité de leur situation._

_- Il y a une autre possibilité, qui n'est pas plus réjouissante. C'est que la famille alliée ait décidé de se rebeller contre les Vongola, et n'agissent pas sous leurs ordres. Si c'est le cas, elle doit participer aux recherches, et donc avoir accès aux informations qui les concerne, et ainsi pouvoir les influencer._

_- C'est pour ça… Commença doucement Tsuna. C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je dise quoi que se soit à Reborn. Vous le saviez déjà à ce moment._

_L'Ombre secoua la tête._

_- Non, répondit-il honnêtement. Je ne savais pas du tout contre qui je me battais. Je n'y avais pas encore réfléchit alors. Mais quand je ne sais pas qui est l'ennemi, je me méfis de tout le monde._

_Il fixa Tsuna qui ne détourna pas son regard._

_- Quand on ne peut pas faire la différence entre allié et ennemi, on ne peut faire confiance à personne.

* * *

_

Tsuna fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup de vent qui faillit lui envoyer de la poussière dans les yeux. Seul le réflexe naturel de les fermer lui épargna la douleur de cette expérience désagréable. Après que le coup de vent fut fini, il rouvrir doucement ses yeux en, et remarqua que le paysage avait bien changé. Le soir était en train de se coucher, et le soleil baissant ne permettant plus de réchauffer proprement la terre, l'air se faisait plus frais.

Tellement prit dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement. Cela lui rappelait désagréablement le jour où il s'était fait enlevé. Les possibilités qui résultaient d'une nouvelle erreur aussi stupide le firent frissonner. L'homme prit alors la parole.

- On va bientôt s'arrêter. J'aimerais que l'on s'avance encore un peu, pour trouver un endroit où nous serons à l'abri du vent.

Tsuna hocha la tête et ils repartirent. Ils mirent un moment avant de trouver un endroit qui les protégeait à la fois du vent et des regards indiscrets. L'homme avait bien fait attention sur ce point, ne souhaitant pas que Tsuna ne s'inquiète pour une autre raison. Il avait déjà de quoi penser, et en plus, il devait aborder un sujet assez délicat avec le gamin.

Discrètement, il prit quelque chose dans son sac et l'observa d'un œil critique, hésitant encore sur la marche à tenir. Il le soupesa, espérant que le poids de l'objet serait une bonne indication de ce qu'il devait faire. Il jeta un regard à Tsuna, et invariablement, un triste sourire apparu sur son visage.

Le gamin restait pâle, comme si les couleurs refusaient de revenir à son visage. Il était assis devant le feu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son chat dans ses bras qui essayait de le réconforter. Inutile. Les yeux du gamin, malgré sa main qui caressait gentiment la fourrure de la bête, étaient de nouveaux voilés de soucis. Il fixait le feu sans le voir, de nouveau partit dans son monde, cherchant des réponses qui n'existaient pas.

Ce fut cet air hagard, désemparé qui le décida. Il ne pouvait pas permettre au gamin de garder ses armes et sa bague à vue, malgré l'impression de sécurité qu'il en retirait, C'était trop dangereux, et plus ils rencontraient des personnes sur les routes, plus les chances étaient grandes qu'ils tombent sur un mafieux. Et il n'y avait aucuns mafiosi qui n'étaient pas au courant de la disparition de l'héritier Vongola. Si jamais leurs yeux tombaient sur cette bague, combien de seconde avant qu'ils ne reconnaissent le sceau Vongola ?

Combien de temps avant de faire la liaison ?

Et comme ils ne savaient pas reconnaitre les amis des ennemis, l'Ombre considéraient tous les mafieux comme des ennemis. C'était ainsi qu'était son monde depuis tellement de temps que ça ne lui faisait rien. Il n'avait plus d'alliés depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait même oublié la notion.

Seulement, il était hors de question de réitéré le fiasco de Nitra et de laisser le gamin sans la moindre protection. Secoué comme il était, l'homme ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que le gamin aurait accepté de se séparer de ses armes. Il savait déjà qu'essayer de le séparer de Natsu était une mission impossible, alors le reste de ses armes…

Il s'approcha du feu de camp, et s'assit à côté du gamin. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et de se concentrer. Il reconnu rapidement la personne et se détendit à nouveau, se mettant à sourire un petit peu. L'Ombre répondit à se sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste qu'il espérait réconfortant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en constatant que sa séance de coiffure avait donné à la chevelure de Tsuna encore plus de folie. Son rire s'intensifia en voyant le regard mi-mécontent mi-boudeur que lui lança Tsuna.

Ce dernier finit enfin de se détendre et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de donner un semblant d'ordre à sa coiffure. Bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance depuis des années. Il n'insista d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, et finit par abandonner en soupirant.

Avec un dernier rire moqueur, l'Ombre le taquina:

- Je me demande encore comment c'est possible qu'ils tiennent aussi droit sur ta tête tout en étant aussi soyeux. Je pensais au début que c'était du gel, ou de la laque, mais il semblerait bien que se soit naturel.

Tsuna répondit en grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "pas ma faute", "ancêtre", et "maudit". L'Ombre s'éclaffa. S'installa alors un confortable silence. Tsuna profitait simplement de l'impression de sécurité qu'il avait avec l'homme à ses côtés, et ce dernier cherchait un moyen de lancer la conversation sur le sujet épineux. Mais Tsuna finit par remarquer le trouble de son guide, et ce fut lui qui se lança.

- Ça ne va pas ?

L'Ombre se tourna vers Tsuna, surprit d'avoir pu être si lisible. Mais il soupira, comprenant rapidement que son Hyper Intuition était vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. Il se remit à fixer le feu pendant quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, se décidant. Il baissa la tête, et fixa le petit paquet, encore entouré d'un mouchoir qui reposait dans ses mains. Cela attira l'attention de Tsuna qui suivit son regard. Il fronça des sourcils avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme ne bougea pas, ne répondit rien. Et enfin, lentement, il défit le mouchoir, découvrant un objet noir et luisant. Un revolver. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas l'arme de son ancien geôlier, qui utilisait un pistolet automatique. Il l'avait déjà vu un jour ou il avait pratiqué son adresse avec un silencieux, et l'arme, déjà assez dangereuse en elle-même était alors devenue une menace mortelle. Il avait vidé son chargeur, et les sept balles avaient formées un cercle parfait dans la cible qu'il avait utilisé alors. Effrayant.

S'il était intrigué par la présence de cette arme, il fut autrement plus choqué en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Il se recula instinctivement, son regard voyageant entre l'arme qui reflétait les flammes du feu de camp et les yeux sombres de l'homme qui la lui tendait, une question muette clairement écrite sur son visage.

L'homme lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

- C'est pour toi. Prend là.

La mâchoire de Tsuna se décrocha légèrement. Pour lui ? Pourquoi pour lui ? Il ne se servait pas d'arme à feu. Il se mit à balbutier son refus, mais le regard de l'homme ne cilla pas, et il gardait sa main tendue. Comprenant tout le sérieux de son interlocuteur, Tsuna redirigea son regard vers l'arme. D'une main hésitante, il la prit. Curieux, Natsu tendit son cou pour renifler l'arme et éternua en grimaçant tout en secouant la tête, l'odeur de la poudre lui montant au nez. Mais Tsuna ne remarqua pas les ennuis de son animal. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'arme, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle arme dans les mains. Il n'avait jamais touché à Léon quand ce dernier prenait la forme d'un pistolet, et s'il avait vue et même expérimenté dans un combat les armes à feu de Xanxus, jamais il n'aurait pu s'en approcher. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune envie…

- C'est… Lourd, remarqua le jeune homme en murmurant.

L'homme hocha la tête. Tsuna continuait d'observer d'un œil critique cette arme qui le révulsait, incarnant toute la violence qu'il rejetait. Comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait prendre une vie aussi facilement ? C'était un objet qui semait la mort sur son passage. Qui sait combien de vie il avait déjà prit. À cette pensée, Tsuna retendit l'arme vers son guide avec un air dégoûté.

- Je n'en veux pas, dit-il fermement.

L'homme soupira. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il aurait tout de même aimé un peu plus de compréhension.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'avoir sur toi, tu ne sais jamais quand tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

- Je ne m'en servirais pas, j'ai mes propres armes.

- À ce propos…

L'estomac de Tsuna se noua avant même d'entendre ce que l'homme allait dire. Il resserra sa prise sur Natsu qui feula doucement en direction de l'homme, le bout de sa queue indiquant clairement son énervement. La boite-arme n'avait pas aimé la première fois d'être séparé de son maitre, mais vu ce qui c'était passé, cette fois, il se rebifferait avant de re-rentrer dans sa boite, et cet homme en garderait les traces de sa colère longtemps.

L'homme retint un soupir, connaissant parfaitement les pensées qui s'agitaient derrière ces yeux luisant de défiance. Ce chat avait même révélé ses Flammes pour paraitre plus imposant, et l'homme devait reconnaitre en toute honnêteté qu'il était effectivement plus impressionnant avec ses Flammes qui l'entouraient, mimant la crinière qu'un vrai lion pourrait avoir. Même s'il restait aussi petit qu'un chat, dans cette forme, on ne pouvait pas confondre les deux félins.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, commença l'homme. Mais il faut que tu caches tes boites, et surtout ta bague. Les armoiries Vongola sont trop reconnaissables par les mafieux. C'est dangereux de se promener ainsi alors qu'elles sont aussi visibles.

- Mais… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que ta bestiole peut rester avec toi, fit-il d'un geste vague.

Natsu réagit à l'affront en baissant ses oreilles et en ronnant d'indignation. L'homme renifla dédaigneusement, ce qui fit sourire Tsuna à l'attitude de ces deux idiots. L'homme cacha alors un petit sourire soulagé, son but étant atteint. Il commençait à s'habituer à la tâche de réconforter quelqu'un, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Tsuna se sentait à la fois rassuré par le comportement de l'homme et par la certitude de savoir que Natsu pouvait rester à ses côtés. Ce simple fait était assez réconfortant pour qu'il se calme et qu'il pense rationnellement. Il se remit à observer cette arme. L'homme, sentant le changement d'atmosphère reprit la parole.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage…

Tsuna dû acquiescer. Mais…

- Je ne sais absolument pas m'en servir, avoua le boss en apprentissage.

L'homme retint un éclat de rire moqueur. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle qui l'étonnait. Il reprit l'arme et ouvrit le barillet qu'il avait précédemment vidé, et observa à son tour l'arme, plus minutieusement que la première fois. Il faut dire qu'il était assez pressé à ce moment là.

Cette arme, il l'avait récupéré sur le corps de l'homme qu'il avait tué à Nitra. Le fait que se soit un simple pistolet, presque neuf de surcroit, indiquait que le mafieux était un petit poisson. Il ne devait pas avoir une grande importance dans leur organisation, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. On ne se donnerait pas la peine de faire une grande enquête pour un petit mafieux. Ce genre de pion est facilement remplaçable.

Il sortit son propre pistolet et le compara. Le canon était plus long, et il était visiblement plus vieux, plus utilisé. Cela faisait des années qu'il l'avait, et il ne comptait pas s'en séparer. Les deux armes avaient le grand avantage de voir leur numéro de série finement limé, ce qui empêchait tout suivie des armes par la justice civil. Il se tourna vers Tsuna et commença une nouvelle leçon de survie.

- Connais-tu les principales différences entre ces deux armes ?

Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Tsuna secouer la tête. Il vit avec amusement que même Natsu semblait attentif à ses paroles. Il désigna le révolver.

- Cette arme est un petit calibre, un 9mm c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'est pas très grande, pas très puissante, et qu'elle ne peut pas contenir des balles destructrices. C'est plus une arme de défense que d'attaque. Par contre -il montra son propre pistolet-, cette arme est plus puissante. Un 22mm, qui peut faire de gros dégât, et facilement tuer un homme. Sa portée est aussi plus longue.

Il sortit d'un geste expert le chargeur de son arme, et la compara au barillet du revolver.

- Un revolver contient six coups généralement. On met les balles dans le barillet, on le ferme, et il est chargé. L'avantage, les douilles restent dans le barillet, et ne sont pas éjectées. Pas besoin de prendre le temps de les ramasser. Inconvénient, il faut du temps pour charger cette arme. Quelques seconde seulement, mais c'est parfois quelques secondes de trop.

Il montra à Tsuna son chargeur, ou il pouvait compter les sept balles sagement alignées, en attendant d'être utilisées.

- Un pistolet automatique comporte ce genre de chargeur. J'ai ici sept balles, mais certains chargeurs peuvent en comprendre plus. Je trouve cette arme sincèrement plus pratique, pour plusieurs raison. D'abord, pour la recharger. On enlève le chargeur vide, on en met un autre. Tout au plus une à deux secondes. Ensuite, la possibilité d'adapter un silencieux à son arme. Ce qui n'est pas possible avec un révolver. Le principal inconvénient de cette arme, c'est qu'elle éjecte la douille de la balle tirée pour la remplacer par la nouvelle balle.

Tsuna se souvint alors de Reborn ramassant précieusement toutes ses douilles. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ce détail, trop préoccupé alors à se battre. Car généralement, quand Reborn tirait, c'était une Balle de Dernière Volonté, et c'était sur lui. Mais passons.

- Tu insistes sur le fait de ramasser les douilles… Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

- Les douilles sont des indices importants, qui donnent la position du tireur par exemple. Il est alors facile de déterminer son adresse, et de savoir à quel genre de tireur on a affaire. Un amateur, ou un professionnel. On peu aussi le déterminer par la pénétration des balles dans le corps ou dans les objets alentour, mais ça demande plus de temps, et c'est moins précis. En règle générale, moins tu laisse de trace, mieux c'est.

C'était compliqué. Pour Tsuna, les deux armes dans les mains de l'homme étaient simplement deux armes faites pour ôter la vie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de telles différence, et puis… Il jeta un coup d'œil au révolver. Une arme de défense ? Elle tuait comme toutes les autres…

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie ni d'avoir ce genre de chose sur lui, et encore moins s'en servir. Mais là comme sur beaucoup de point, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

* * *

Tsuna évita un coup de poing qui aurait pu être _très_ douloureux. Utilisant ses Flammes, il roula sur lui-même pour essayer de prendre un peut de distance par rapport à son adversaire.

Inutile, il était trop rapide.

Il sentit l'imposante présence derrière lui, si épaisse qu'elle était presque étouffante. Et pourtant il n'était pas à fond. Il était loin de donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Tsuna sentit le pied de son adversaire atterrir directement dans ses côtes. Il aurait pu les lui briser comme s'ils étaient fais de paille, mais son adversaire retint son coup. Il se contenta de simplement l'envoyer au loin, expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons.

Il se redressa mécaniquement et glissa sur la pointe des pieds, une main au sol pour conserver un équilibre précaire, l'autre sur son flanc, essayant de reprendre douloureusement son souffle.

- Trop lent.

Tsuna se figea. Seuls ses réflexes alliés à son Hyper Intuition lui permirent d'éviter une nouvelle frappe. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles n'étaient plus que douleur, et ses poumons étaient en feu. Sa vision commençait même à se troubler à cause du manque d'oxygène. De petits points blancs dansaient devant lui. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il pesta intérieurement alors qu'il se forçait à prendre une grande goulée d'air. Il força ses poumons à s'ouvrir malgré eux, et grinça des dents à la nouvelle douleur engendrée. Mais il fut récompensé par l'éclaircissement de sa vision. Il put donc voir et éviter facilement une autre attaque.

- Mieux, mais…

Tsuna venait de prendre appuie sur une de ses jambes, mais il vit brusquement le monde s'inverser. Il eu juste le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de se faire faucher.

- Pas assez.

Il allait tomber par terre, et se serait finit. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Désespérément, il fit brûler sa volonté. Sa Flamme frontale s'agrandit, et ses gants rugirent alors que le Feu qui les animait devenait plus intense. En moins d'une seconde, il passa de sa position horizontale, à quelques centimètres seulement du sol à une position plus enviable, flottant à quelques mètres de la terre.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, et s'obligea à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se défendre, ou ça n'en finirait jamais. Il devait attaquer. Mais que pouvait-il-

Il sentit brusquement quelque chose arrivé sur lui avec une vitesse incroyable. Il se baissa instinctivement alors que son cerveau analysait encore ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il eu juste le temps de voir un projectile enflammé passer derrière son dos, là où il était il n'y avait pas une seconde avant que ce projectile change soudainement de trajectoire et ne lui fonce à nouveau dessus.

Il ne pu l'éviter. Il eu une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé, et il aurait vraiment souffert s'il n'avait pas atterrit dans le lac. Il brisa le calme de l'eau en tombant en arrière comme une pierre. Il eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur le dos, mais le dur contact avec ses épaules fut assez douloureux ainsi. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'enfin remettre un sens au monde. D'une large brassée, il nagea vers la surface, ayant un besoin urgent d'oxygène.

Ça faisait combien de fois en moins de cinq minutes ?

Il déchira à nouveau la surface et prit une bruyante inspiration. Il toussa et cracha un peu d'eau, et prit enfin le temps de reprendre son souffle complètement. Il ne risquait plus rien maintenant.

- Ne jamais rester dans les airs trop longtemps ! Tu es à découvert, et fais une cible tellement facile !

À part, bien sûr, une leçon de la part de son ancêtre qui tapait des pieds au bord du lac, visiblement mécontent de lui.

Tsuna soupira. Il nagea doucement là où l'attendait Giotto. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il tombait dans ce lac… Reborn serait même fier de lui ! Il avait apprit à nager plutôt rapidement, à force d'expérimenter des chutes dans l'eau. Ceci dit, il ne serait sûrement pas fier des raisons pour lesquelles il tombait dans ce lac…

Il arriva au bord, et, tremblant de fatigue, arriva faire quelques pas avant de s'écrouler, trop fatigué pour faire le moindre mouvement. Un nouveau contact avec le sol lui fut heureusement épargné quand une paire de bras le rattrapa.

Giotto soupira.

- On continuera plus tard, je suppose, dit-il gentiment.

Tsuna n'eu même pas la force de répondre. Giotto l'allongea sur le sol avec précaution, vérifiant ses blessures. Il savait que dans ce monde, les blessures physiques mettaient que très peu de temps à guérir, et que la douleur disparaitrait tout aussi vite. Mais ça n'empêchait pas l'ancien boss de se faire du souci pour son cher descendant. Natsu les rejoignit et attendit patiemment la fin de l'inspection.

Après avoir eu la certitude que le Decimo irait rapidement mieux, Giotto s'assit à ses côtés, et attendit que le plus jeune se remette de ce combat. Il sourit en voyant Natsu lui sauter sur le ventre, gagnant un grognement agacé de Tsuna. Après un regard noir, ce dernier se mit à caresser le jeune lion, qui s'installa confortablement en rond avant de se mettre à ronronner. Ils étaient vraiment adorable, ces deux là.

Mais l'amusement de Giotto fut de courte durée. Rapidement, il fronça des sourcils en repensant à l'entrainement qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le jeune homme était franchement déconcentré. Il était plus lent et se laissait plus facilement avoir. Il faudra qu'il lui en parle.

Il attendit donc en silence que son souffle chaotique reprenne un rythme presque normal. Tsuna ne bougeait toujours pas de sa position allongée, n'ayant aucune envie de recommencer ce carnage. Et malgré sa fatigue, ses pensées revenaient automatiquement sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

Giotto, qui observait attentivement le jeune homme, remarqua facilement l'air lointain que prirent doucement ses yeux alors qu'ils fixaient le ciel nuageux de son monde. Il aurait normalement attendu que le jeune homme parle de ses problèmes de lui-même, mais son manque de concentration devenait vraiment gênant. Et inquiétant.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, Tsuna tourna sa tête vers la personne assise à ses côtés. Il ne se releva pas pour demander d'un ton curieux :

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Giotto fronça ses sourcils.

- Fait quoi ?

- Comment m'avez-vous envoyé dans le lac ? Précisa alors Tsuna. Vous étiez pourtant par terre, je vous ai vu avant de tomber.

- Ah, ça. Une simple projection de Flamme.

- Hein ?

Tsuna, pour le coup, se redressa sous la surprise. Natsu, qui était toujours installé sur son estomac, couina de surprise avant de faire savoir son mécontentement par un grognement. Mais Tsuna n'y fit pas attention. Une projection ?

- Comme mon X-Burner ? Supposa le boss en apprentissage.

- Oui, mais en beaucoup moins puissant, rectifia Giotto en souriant.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça a changé de direction !

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit. Il mit sa main en avant, et sa Flamme entoura ses gants. Il forma ce qui pouvait ressembler à une flèche. Mais quand elle prit son envol, on aurait dit un oiseau. Bouche bée, Tsuna admirait la haute voltige qu'effectuait cette Flamme. Il se tourna vers Giotto quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Notre Flamme est notre volonté, Tsunayoshi, déclara calmement Primo, sans quitter son projectile des yeux. Elle s'y pli avec grâce, pour peu que tu le lui demande.

Il leva la main, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se pose dessus. Et effectivement, mimant avec précision les mouvements d'un oiseau, sa Flamme se posa sur le dos de sa main, avant de disparaitre. Giotto baissa la main et fixa son descendant Il continua, avec un grand sourire.

- Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu facilement te transpercer.

Tsuna sentit le poids de la goutte d'eau qui apparut derrière sa tête. On n'avait pas idée de dire quelque chose d'aussi morbide avec une expression pareille… Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il commençait à s'habituer aux manières de Giotto. Il releva la tête, et se fit une réflexion à voix haute.

- C'est étrange… J'avais toujours imaginé être en sécurité dans les airs…

Il ne remarqua pas la soudaine crispation de son ancêtre, qui détourna la tête. Le poing sur son genou se serra, et il fit d'une voix neutre.

- Ne crois pas ça. C'est une très bonne position pour évaluer la situation, c'est vrai. Mais si tu peux voir ce qui t'entoure, tous ceux que tu vois peuvent aussi t'atteindre…

Tsuna fut interpellé par le ton étrange de Giotto. Il tourna son regard, mais Giotto avait la tête dirigé d'une manière obstiné vers l'avant, masquant toute expression qu'il pouvait avoir. Tsuna fronça légèrement ses sourcils, se demandant quelle pouvait-être la raison de son humeur.

- Giotto-san…

- Souviens-toi de cette leçon ! Fit soudainement son ancêtre, en lui frottant la tête, l'abaissant.

Tsuna glapit de surprise et ne remarqua pas le regard plein d'émotion que Giotto posa sur lui.

_Ç__a t'épargnera le fait de l'apprendre de la pire manière qui soit…_ Rajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui, chassant le mauvais souvenir.

Quand enfin Giotto relâcha la tête de son descendant, ce dernier darda sur lui un regard rancunier. Mais qu'avait le monde à absolument vouloir le décoiffer ? Pas qu'il était vraiment coiffé pour commencer… Mais tout de même !

Une nouvelle fois, il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa crinière sous le regard amusé de Giotto, mais abandonna rapidement. Ses cheveux faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient… Il soupira alors que Giotto lui tapotait le dos. Lui aussi pouvait comprendre, mais savait depuis plus de quatre cents ans qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait finit par se faire une raison.

Giotto finit par reprendre de son sérieux. Il se tourna complètement vers son descendant et s'assit en tailleur. Tsuna leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Alors. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tsuna se tendit invariablement et détourna les yeux. Il arracha quelques brins d'herbes et joua avec, rassemblant ses idées. Giotto attendit tranquillement. Finalement, et très lentement, Tsuna prit la parole.

- Je… Je ne sais plus…

Il tourna un regard perdu qui ne cachait rien de sa frustration vers son mentor.

- Je ne sais plus si je suis encore capable de faire confiance.

Giotto à son tour se crispa. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, se demandant ce qui c'était passé. Si jamais c'était cet homme qui avait fait quelque chose à Tsuna… Mort ou pas mort, il lui fera subir un enfer.

Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à pardonner à cet homme d'avoir permit et même participer au malheur de Tsuna. Et même si ce dernier disait que c'était passé, et que cet homme n'avait fait que le soutenir dans cette épreuve, Giotto lui en gardait rancune. Mais c'était la confiance qu'avait le jeune homme en cet homme qui l'avait décidé Giotto à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Explique, dit-il d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune réplique.

* * *

Tsuna expliqua tout. Depuis leur arrivé à Nitra, sa terrible peur incontrôlable et sa fuite, jusqu'à sa découverte troublante et effrayante que sa soi-disante famille était peut-être derrière ses souffrances. Giotto écouta silencieusement sans rien laisser paraitre de ses sentiments. Mais Tsuna savait qu'il était en colère. Non, qu'il était furieux, et encore plus frustré par son impuissance et désolé de constater une nouvelle fois ce qu'était devenu son œuvre.

C'était facile à deviner. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait quelqu'un aux yeux aussi bleu que le ciel se mettre à flamber d'un orange aussi pur, mais d'une dureté effrayante. Tsuna savait qu'il utilisait sa Flamme pour se contrôler, mais l'utilisation de la Flamme, si elle augmente le contrôle sur son corps, était visible grâce à ce changement de couleur des yeux.

Tsuna se sentait étrangement rassuré par cette colère. Il avait l'impression qu'elle justifiait la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments aussi forts que cette furieuse colère qui dormait en lui. Lui était normalement très tolérant, et avait l'habitude de subir tant et tant de chose sans se rebeller. Il avait tout subit sans se révolter, se faisant une raison. Il était Dame-Tsuna, après tout.

Mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas des moqueries cruelles mais pour la pluparts inoffensives de camarades stupides. Ce n'était pas des maltraitances de voyous des rues en manque d'éducation. Ce n'était pas non plus la haine qu'il avait ressenti envers ses bourreaux. Il la pensait justifiée, et ça adoucissait l'idée de pouvoir désormais haïr. Non. Tout était bien différent.

C'était une trahison. Il n'avait encore jamais gouté à ce gout acide. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et s'il avait souffert de la solitude, cela lui avait épargné la blessante désillusion de se sentir simplement utilisé par les autres. Et quand enfin il avait découvert la douceur d'avoir des amis sur qui compter, il n'avait jamais été trahi par eux. La simple idée que Gokudera ou Yamamoto puisse l'abandonner était inconcevable. Même risible quand ça concernait son trop fidèle bras-droit qui serait mort pour lui avant de lui permettre de se blesser d'une quelconque manière.

Il ne connaissait pas la trahison avant ça. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas comment gérer ces sentiments auparavant inconnus pour lui.

Giotto soupira, essayant de se calmer. Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui, tête basse, toujours en train de jouer avec l'herbe. Natsu était remonté sur ses genoux et s'était installé en rond, soutien silencieux mais fidèle. C'est en le regardant qu'il se décida :

- La confiance… C'est une arme plus puissante que tout ce que les hommes peuvent inventer.

Tsuna releva la tête, interloqué par cette phrase étrange. Giotto continua, soutenant le regard inquisiteur.

- La confiance, surtout dans le monde actuel, que ce soit ce lui de la mafia ou pour les civils, est presque inexistante, remplacée par la méfiance. La méfiance est motivée par la peur. La peur d'être trahi, d'avoir mal, de perdre quelque chose. La confiance, c'est se livrer aveuglément. C'est dangereux, car il y a toujours la possibilité de se tromper. Beaucoup te dirait que tu ne doit avoir confiance en personne, même pas en toi. Tu dois toujours remettre les choses en doute, et ne t'avancer qu'avec précaution. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, malheureusement…

L'estomac de Tsuna se serra. Quelle vie… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vivre, toujours sur ses gardes, à regarder derrière lui.

- Mais c'est à toi de le décider, continua Giotto. Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce chemin. J'espère seulement que tu ne perdras pas ta capacité à faire confiance. C'est une de tes plus grandes qualités. Pouvoir faire confiance, une entière confiance, sans aucune doute, n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Savoir à qui se fier et pouvoir le faire est une chose inestimable aujourd'hui.

Tsuna réfléchit à ses paroles tout en gardant le silence. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais il était reconnaissant du soutien de son ancêtre. Il réussi à esquisser un petit sourire. Le regard de Giotto s'adoucit, et il répondit au sourire par un des siens.

- N'oublis pas, Tsunayoshi. Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette épreuve. Il y a des personnes sur qui tu peux t'appuyer.

Tsuna hocha la tête.

- Merci, Giotto-san. Merci.

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit.

- _Prego, Decimo_ (Avec plaisir, Dixième).

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, et Giotto pu presque voir les points d'interrogations au dessus de sa tête. Il soupira.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes à l'Italien…

Soudain, l'air de Giotto provoqua un frisson tout au long de l'échine du pauvre jeune homme. Il avait de nouveau un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je vais sûrement pouvoir aider ton protecteur à ce sujet. Tu es d'accord ?

Tsuna se mit à pleurer. Un _très_ mauvais pressentiment pour lui et son pauvre cerveau.

* * *

Quand Tsuna revint dans le monde réel, il avait la tête qui bourdonnait de sons étranges et de leçons qui lui rappelait désagréablement l'école. Il soupira alors que Natsu, quittant la forme de cape qu'il prenait pour servir d'Ancre à Tsuna venait miauler sur ses genoux pour le soutenir. Tsuna lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras en se relevant. Il s'étira, ses muscles étant endoloris d'être restés immobiles aussi longtemps.

Il leva les yeux, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. C'était un de ses rares jours où l'homme leur autorisait un moment de repos, que Tsuna avait utilisé pour continuer son entrainement mental.

En le voyant enfin bouger de sa séance de méditation, l'homme releva la tête de la carte de la région qu'il consultait.

- Ça va ?

Tsuna hocha la tête, et ça lui suffit pour se remettre à prévoir le chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter le lendemain; Tsuna réfléchit, toujours en train de caresser Natsu dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué cette habitude quelques temps auparavant. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer, et le mini-lion semblait adorer les papouilles que lui prodiguait son maitre.

Quand il sentit son chat s'installer plus confortablement dans ses bras, Tsuna baissa la tête, et eu un sourire. Natsu avait ramené sa queue le long de son corps, et était rendu au niveau de son nez. Il avait les yeux fermés, et Tsuna pouvait sentir les vibrations de son corps, provoquées par les ronronnements.

Son regard remonta vers l'homme qui regardait toujours sa carte, et son sourire s'élargit. Son ancêtre avait raison. Il n'était pas seul. S'il ne savait pas de qui il pouvait se méfier, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ces deux êtres qui étaient à ses côtés.

Et ça lui suffisait pour le moment.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il traite d'un sujet plutôt sensible, la confiance. J'espère avoir réussit mon coup ! ^^'

Alors ? Comment est-il ?

Bien ?

Super bien ?

Merveilleux ?

Splendide ?

_KYAAAA ! LASCKA __! __ON T'AIMEUUUUH *coeur* *coeur* coeur* __! __! ! __X3_

…

Mais vous devriez savoir depuis le temps que je m'aime… OvO

Et que je vous adore encore plus ! XD

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

C'était un lieu isolé, idéal dans son ensemble. Ils avaient choisies cet endroit grâce à l'accumulation de bon point. C'était une clairière, ce qui leur donnait beaucoup de place pour bouger. Il y avait une rivière qui leur permettait de pouvoir camper à proximité, et le relief unique de cette cuvette permettait de renvoyer les sons à l'intérieur, et donc assurait une grande discrétion.

Ils étaient en train de s'entrainer ensemble. Enfin, l'Ombre était en train d'essayer d'habituer Tsuna à tirer avec une arme.

_***PAOW !***_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE !

Et l'Ombre était sûr d'une chose, ce n'était pas gagné.

Il secoua la tête alors que Tsuna se frottait le derrière de la sienne. Tête qui venait pour la énième fois de rencontrer violement le sol dur. Et ça commençait vraiment à faire mal.

- Mais n'arrives-tu donc jamais à tenir sur tes jambes !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est cette arme ! Elle me pousse en arrière ! Ça me fait un mal de chien aux épaules !

- C'est le recul d'une arme à feu, tu vas t'y habituer. Mais même les pires tireurs savent rester sur leurs pieds. Comment comptes-tu combattre si tu ne tiens pas debout ?

- Et bien je ne combattrais pas avec une arme à feu, répliqua le jeune homme.

L'homme lui lança alors un regard disant très clairement "Oh-que-si".

- On recommence.

- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?

_***PAOW ! PAOW ! PAOW !***_

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE ! Hurla Tsuna en évitant les balles.

- On. Recommence, répéta l'homme d'un ton qui ne souffrirait d'aucune réplique.

Tsuna soupira. Il se releva et vida son barillet. Ça, il commençait à connaitre. Ce qui posait plus de problème, c'était de charger l'arme et de tirer. Mais l'homme ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant qu'il ne maitriserait pas un minimum cette dance mortelle.

Il se prépara alors que l'homme s'éloignait de nouveau de lui, pour lui tirer dessus. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Il devait faire tout ça alors que cet entraineur spartiate était en train de lui tirer dessus. Il était maudit.

Ils recommencèrent. Tsuna évita les balles et voulu prendre son arme. Seulement, dans sa précipitation, il se trompa de poche. Au lieu de prendre son arme de sa poche droite, il essaya de la prendre dans sa poche gauche, là où étaient ses munitions.

Pour sa défense, il était au sol, et sa main droite était à terre, en train d'assurer son équilibre, et il n'avait que sa main gauche de libre. Tout naturellement il utilisa sa main de libre. Ce n'était pas un combattant habitué aux armes à feu, et à ce genre de combat. On pouvait le lui pardonner.

On pouvait aussi lui pardonner le fait qu'il enflamma sa main. C'était son style de combat originel. C'était une habitude qu'il avait quand il se battait.

Par contre, pas une seule fois il ne pensa aux conséquences de ses actions. Et il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard.

_***BOOM !***_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! !

L'Ombre se figea. Il laissa passer un Tsuna vraiment très pressé jusque dans la rivière, où il plongea.

Il resta figé encore un moment avant de se retourner et de voir Tsuna, l'arrière train dans l'eau, et une expression soulagé sur le visage. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que la mâchoire de Natsu devait toucher terre.

Il se releva et ne pu contenir cette remarque.

- Tu donnes une nouvelle signification à l'expression "Avoir le feu au fesses"…

Tsuna ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un simple regard meurtrier à l'encontre de cette personne en partie responsable de sa douleur à son arrière-train. Il hurla :

- JE N'UTILSERAIS PLUS JAMAIS D'ARMES À FEU ! ! !

Ils durent, à la prochaine ville, lui racheter un nouveau pantalon et un caleçon potable.

* * *

X3

Voilà un petit Omake ! Remercier ma sœur, car j'avais la flemme de l'écrire et elle m'a poussé (OBLIGÉE ! ! !) à le faire.


	25. Soutien du Ciel

Voilà voilà !

Désolée pour le retard ! Mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre. Je l'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit avant de le modifier tant et tant de fois que je ne les comptes plus. Et comme je ne pouvais décemment pas vous présenter un chapitre qui ne me convenait pas…

Vous savez ce qui est le plus agaçant ?

Le chapitre 26 est écrit depuis belle lurette… -_-'

Je ne coinçais que sur celui là ! ^^'

On va dire que Dame inspiration à voulu me faire un cadeau pour mon anniversaire ! Ouiiii ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Je prends un coup sur la caboche. Et un de plus, un ! XP

Bref. XD J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, mais il reste nécessaire. X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Soutien du Ciel**

Ils étaient toujours en train de parcourir la montagne et se rapprochait de jour en jour de la frontière ouest de la Slovaquie, afin d'essayer d'aller en Autriche. Mais c'était encore loin, et pour l'instant ils avaient un autre problème sur les bras.

L'Ombre leva la tête et fronça des sourcils. Le ciel était encore d'un gris innocent, mais le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort sentait la pluie. Un orage se préparait. Ce n'était pas étonnant outre mesure. Nous étions au printemps, et cette brusque giboulée n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière auquel ils devraient faire face. Mais cela les ralentissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

Tsuna avait fini par calmer son comportement paranoïaque, mais restait très prudent. Il réfléchissait toujours sur ses ennuies, mais restait désormais attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aussi sentit-il le regard de l'homme sur lui, et il releva la tête. Natsu, sur ses épaules fit de même.

Face à ces deux paires d'yeux interrogateurs, l'homme leva la main, désignant le ciel. Les deux compagnons suivirent le signe et comprirent rapidement. Natsu baissa les oreilles. Il n'aimait pas la froide pluie qui lui demandait des heures de toilette pour qu'il soit de nouveau propre et sec.

- Il va pleuvoir, confirma l'homme. Il faut que l'on trouve un abri avant de se retrouver sous la nuée.

- Il y a des traces d'ours, fit remarquer Tsuna. Il doit y avoir des grottes, mais…

L'homme sourit, particulièrement fier des leçons que sa charge avait assimilées. C'est pourquoi il savait qu'ils avaient eu la même idée.

- Certaines cavernes peuvent être déjà utilisées, finit-il donc.

Tsuna fit la grimace. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de se retrouver face à une de ces bestioles. Il en avait vu de loin, et n'avait aucune envie de se trouver du mauvais côté de cette masse de muscle. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec son psychopathe de guide pour devoir en plus combattre un ours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ces animaux sont très pacifiques. Il suffit de ne pas les énerver. Et je ne suis pas un psychopathe, seulement exigeant.

Tsuna décida que la prochaine chose qu'il apprendrait se serait de protéger ses pensées des personnes capables des lire les esprits, et surtout le sien. C'était affreusement gênant et particulièrement frustrant.

* * *

Il pleuvait à torrent désormais, et s'ils avaient réussi à trouver un abri, ils n'avaient pas échappés à la saucée. Ils bénirent une nouvelle fois le pouvoir de Tsuna, qui avait allumé en quelques secondes seulement les branches d'arbres détrempées pour les transformer en un feu particulièrement apprécié. Ils s'étaient changés en étendant leurs affaires alors que Natsu s'était secoué avant de commencer à nettoyer précieusement sa fourrure normalement soyeuse, qui était aussi trempée que les habits des humains.

Tsuna eu un sourire désolé. Il avait essayé de le protéger de la pluie quand elle creva les nuages avant qu'ils arrivent à la grotte qu'ils avaient vue, et qui semblait vide d'habitant. Mais elle avait été si soudaine et si violente que le pauvre félin était déjà trempé avant d'avoir été couvert par la parka de son maitre. Et cette parka pourtant épaisse n'avait pas non plus protégée le jeune homme.

- Et bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ça, remarqua l'homme, ayant finit d'étendre son pull.

- Il y a souvent des orages au Japon, mais rarement de cette intensité.

- Pourvue qu'il n'y ait pas de glissement de terrain.

- C'est possible ? S'étonna Tsuna.

- Parfois, ça peut arriver si les crues de fin d'hivers ont affaiblies le sol, et que la pluie est particulièrement violente. Mais on ne risque rien dans cette caverne.

Tsuna observa la grotte plus précisément que lorsque leur arrivé mouvementé. Elle était assez haute, d'un peu moins de trois mètres de haut avec des stalactites de pierres formées par le calcaire au fil des âges. De ce fait, le plafond semblait étrangement laiteux. Ce qui avait le grand avantage de réfléchir la lumière du feu, et de bien les éclairer malgré le manque de lumière naturelle.

- Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? Demanda Tsuna, se détournant de son observation.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Parti comme c'est parti… Les orages sont toujours imprévisibles, et ça peut s'arrêter brusquement tout comme durer un moment. Cependant, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse s'avancer plus aujourd'hui.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il installa le camp alors que l'homme vérifiait leurs vivres. Le plus souvent, ils chassaient le midi, et utilisaient leurs rations le soir, où la visibilité ne leur permettait pas d'utiliser les ressources naturelles qui leur étaient offertes. Il avait prévu de faire un tour dans un village sur leur chemin pour remplir leur réserve, mais cette tempête l'avait prise au dépourvu. Il restait tout de même de quoi manger pour eux ce soir, mais il était content d'avoir pu manger avant d'être prit sous cette pluie.

Tsuna, lui s'était éloigné en compagnie de Natsu, pour continuer son entrainement. Il aurait pu aller dans son esprit, mais avait décidé de travailler la tolérance que pouvait avoir son corps à endurer sa Flamme. Même s'il se battait en l'utilisant dans son esprit, son corps lui ne travaillait pas, et ce n'était pas très utile. C'était même mauvais si son corps n'arrivait pas à supporter sa Flamme, et à suivre les ordres de son esprit. Éviter une attaque dans son esprit mais la subir physiquement était stupide.

Il s'installa contre un rocher qui dépassait du mur. Son fidèle animal s'installa à ses côtés pour continuer de lisser sa fourrure. Tsuna sourit et le caressa, s'amusant intérieurement du soin que pouvait avoir un félin pour son apparence.

Il était censé s'entrainer, mais la pluie battante le berçait étrangement, et il avait beau essayé de se remettre à cet exercice fatiguant de séparer les essences de sa Flamme du Ciel, son esprit était invariablement attiré par la tempête qui se déchainait juste au dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait toujours la voir de là où il était, mais en profitait mieux les yeux fermés. Il obéit à son envie, et se laissa transporter par la fureur des éléments.

Le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres, hurlement sauvage menaçant de tout détruire. La pluie qui martelait sans pitié le sol déjà trop imbibé. Les flashs soudains des éclairs, la vibration qu'il pouvait sentir dans son dos causé par la foudre qui tombait et par le tonnerre qui grondait. Les nuages noirs qui s'accumulaient et ne laissait passer aucun rayon du soleil. Tout ça réunit dans un ciel d'orage

Comment ne pas penser à sa famille ?

Tsuna se laissa sourire. C'était vrai que la Tempête ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec le Soleil. Mais là encore, avec qui la fière Tempête pouvait-elle s'entendre à par le Ciel ? Elle tolérait à peine la Pluie qu'elle envoyait valser grâce à ses explosions imprévisible. La Foudre était toujours secouée et moquée malgré sa puissance cachée qui devenait incontrôlable une fois relâchée. Elles étaient étrangement semblables, et c'était peut-être ça qui les empêchait de s'entendre. Quand au Nuage et au Brouillard…

Gokudera, son fier bras-droit. Yamamoto, son ami insouciant seulement d'apparence. Ryohei, son énergique grand-frère. Lambo, son insupportable petit-frère de cœur. Hibari l'irascible, Chrome la douce et Mukuro le mystérieux.

Tsuna rouvrit les yeux, mais ne voyait pas le plafond de la grotte. Il voyait autre chose.

Sa mère avec son doux sourire en train de préparer à manger à Basil et son père, déjà bien abîmé par la quantité de saké qu'il avait ingurgité.

Fuuta et son éternel livre trop grand pour lui, en train de faire un de ses classements quelconques, faisant s'envoler tous les objets aux alentour, prenant dans son champs d'action le pauvre Irie paniqué qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là.

Bianchi et ses lunettes transportant I-Pin sur son vélo à la recherche d'ingrédient suspicieux.

Les filles, Kyoko et Haru en train de manger leur sucrerie du mois en riant et papotant énergiquement.

Son grand-frère mafieux et ses hommes en lunettes noires qui souriaient avec confiance.

Reborn et son fidèle Léon en train de siroter son expresso tandis que Colonnello essayait vainement d'échapper à une Lal en fureur à cause d'une de ses bêtises habituelles.

C'était pour ça qu'il devait s'entrainer. Pour avoir la chance de les revoir, et de les revoir très vite. Il serra les poings et se concentra, décidé à venir à bout de cet exercice difficile.

* * *

Tsuna grogna, de plus en plus frustré en éteignant son gant enflammé. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Et ne voyait pas du tout comment y arriver. Son intuition ne lui disait rien, et c'était déjà assez surprenant pour s'interroger. Pour affiner ses techniques personnelles, il avait toujours eu l'aide de son Intuition qui le guidait, mais là…

Il soupira. Une fois de plus, son esprit fut attiré au dehors, où mugissait toujours le vent de la tempête et le tambour de la pluie. Sa famille lui manquait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à éloigner ses pensées d'eux. Se posant les questions les plus stupides et invraisemblables.

Comment ça se passait pour eux ? Avaient-ils passés leurs examens sans problème ? Est-ce que Gokudera avait aidé Yamamoto pour ces examens ?

…

Non. On pouvait oublier cette question. Il connaissait assez Gokudera pour savoir que ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit, de lui-même, aller aider Yamamoto. Déjà qu'il pestait à chaque fois qu'ils devaient étudier ensemble et qu'il n'était pas seul avec lui…

Tsuna eu un petit rire désespéré. Il aurait bien voulu se tromper, mais était tellement sûr de ce qu'il avançait que s'en était effrayant.

Comment vivaient-ils tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il leur manquait autant qu'eux pour lui ? Est-ce qu'ils lui en voulaient d'avoir été aussi stupide ? Est-ce que…

La question qui apparut d'elle-même le surprit. Est-ce que eux, à sa place, se seraient fait avoir ?

Cette question le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il souhaitait que se soit eux qui aient subis ce que lui avait enduré ? Aussitôt un frisson glacé le fit frissonner, et il secoua violement la tête. Cette simple pensée était insupportable, et ça le rassurait. Il n'était pas devenu assez monstrueux pour souhaiter le malheur de ses amis.

Ce fait établit, il put se détendre et vraiment réfléchir à cette étrange question. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient été ciblés ? Aussitôt, son imagination et son Hyper Intuition lui livra des réponses.

Gokudera se serait peut-être fait prendre à la fin, mais il se serait sûrement débattu comme un beau diable, et fait assez de raffut grâce à (ou à cause de ?) ses explosifs. Mais s'il avait réchappé à l'enlèvement, il aurait dû faire face après à la colère du préfet, qui aurait vu son école détruite par les explosifs.

Yamamoto y aurait échappé. Il avait de vifs réflexes, et prenait tout comme un jeu, ce qui avait l'avantage de lui faire conserver son calme en toutes occasions. Bien que son insouciance tapait sur les nerfs de plus d'une personne…

Ryohei se serait peut-être fait prendre, mais aurait salué les scientifiques d'un extrême hurlement qui les auraient rendus sourd. Et il n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu…

Lambo, lui… Non. Personne saint d'esprit ne chercherait à capturer ce gamin trop bruyant et insupportable. Tsuna ricana sombrement en secouant la tête.

Hibari… Non plus. Ce n'était pas imaginable que le fier préfet se fasse avoir d'une telle manière et qu'il se laisse enlever.

Et si une chose semblable était arrivé à Chrome, Mukuro serait apparut sur le champ avant de découper tout les scientifiques en petits morceaux avec son trident et aurait enfermé leur âmes dans une illusion éternelle où ils rêveraient d'aller enfin en enfer pour échapper au sadisme de l'illusionniste. Quant à le kidnapper lui…

Tsuna frissonna à la simple idée. Il plaindrait presque ses ennemis. Presque. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller sur le rocher auquel il était adossé. Il rouvrit les yeux, une fois de plus attiré par la tempête qui se déchainait avec la même intensité depuis le début. Mais cette fois, il s'arrêta avant, arrêtant son regard sur l'homme qui semblait dormir sur la paroi d'en face. Mais Tsuna savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne dormait jamais que d'un œil.

Son Intuition lui souffla soudain que peu importait la force de ses Gardiens, ils se seraient tous fait avoir si c'était cet homme qui avait été chargé de les enlever. Après tout, il avait réussi à berner tous les Vongola, jusqu'à Reborn… Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose au monde qui pouvait stopper cet homme, et ne trouva rien. C'était effrayant et rassurant à la fois.

Tsuna arrêta là ses réflexions, et se fit plus confortable contre son rocher. Natsu, qui avait finit lui aussi par s'endormir grogna doucement dans son sommeil avant de s'étirer et de s'immobiliser de nouveau, toujours collé contre la cuisse de Tsuna. Ce dernier se remit à le caresser, et le mini-lion se mit à ronronner tranquillement sans se réveiller. Le sourire de son maitre s'élargit gentiment. Il releva la tête et son regard s'adoucit alors qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel sans troubler le calme de la grotte.

Sa famille. Qui lui manquait. Tous, et horriblement. Que devenaient-ils tous, là-bas, au Japon ? Il referma les yeux, et imagina. Et un doux sourire vint gracier ses lèvres.

Ils s'entrainaient bien sûr. Ils étaient en train de s'entrainer pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais arriver quelque chose à leur ami dès son retour. Il pouvait les voir comme s'ils étaient devant lui.

Gokudera et son cerveau qui devaient travailler autant que son corps pour améliorer ses explosifs et apprendre à s'en servir sur le terrain.

Yamamoto et son sourire qui devait travailler ses figures jusqu'à les pousser à la perfection, son visage devenu si sérieux lorsqu'il dansait avec son sabre.

Onii-san et son extrême énergie qui devait courir et boxer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Peut-être travaillait-il avec Colonnello, la seule personne à par Kyoko-chan et lui-même à pouvoir le retenir d'en faire trop ?

Lambo ne devait pas s'entrainer, trop jeune encore. Mais Tsuna espérait qu'il remontait le moral de sa mère avec I-Pin et Fuuta. Il espérait qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule.

Hibari… Lui non plus ne devait pas s'entrainer. Il était déjà le plus fort, après tout. À moins que Reborn n'ai appelé Dino, et que se dernier se sente d'humeur suicidaire et aille embêter le préfet. Il ne garantissait pas la survie de son grand-frère adoptif, surtout s'il avait, comme c'était déjà arrivé, oublié d'amener Romario avec lui. Le pauvre Dino était revenu à la maison Sawada pour le diner de sa mère (dont il raffolait) après avoir passé tout le reste de la journée à son hôpital, pour se faire soigner.

Tsuna transpira et retint malgré lui un éclat de rire pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs. Autant Hibari savait être effrayant, autant imaginer Dino, qui était presque plus maladroit que lui, essayer d'entrainer le puissant préfet était comique.

Il secoua doucement la tête, un doux sourire toujours sur son visage. Ensuite venait Chrome. Elle… Elle devait sûrement être repartie à Kokuyo Land avec son gang. Il se demandait combien de temps ils étaient restés à la maison. Quoi que… Peut-être se trompait-il. Sa mère ne les aurait pas laissés partir en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas un toit convenable où s'abriter. Il l'espérait pour Chrome. Elle devait alors peut-être passer ses journées en compagnie de Kyoko-chan et Haru. Ça lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Mais…

Un sentiment de désespoir lui tomba sur les épaules. Dans quel état était sa maison avec Ken et Chikusa vivant sous son toit ? Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de problème avec Chikusa, mais Ken et son caractère explosif ? Arrivait-il à supporter Lambo plus de cinq secondes ? Et si jamais Gokudera venait régulièrement à la maison, sûrement pour vérifier que la maison du Dixième du nom était toujours en état ?

Alors que son esprit partait dans les pires prévisions qu'y pouvaient exister en associant ces trois personnes dans la même pièce, il se souvint de la parole de Reborn.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dame-Tsuna. Je ferais en sorte qu'il reste un morceau pour que tu puisses rentrer."_

Reborn. Lui veillerait sûrement à ce que la maison reste sur ses fondations, histoire de pouvoir continuer à le torturer. Étrangement, cette pensée pourtant pas très réjouissante en elle-même lui apporta un nouveau sourire. Qui disparu dès qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il devait avoir franchi une autre étape dans le masochisme si les entrainements de Reborn lui manquaient…

Il soupira en secouant sa tête tranquillement. Il devait vraiment rentrer chez lui.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la grotte. La pluie tombait toujours aussi drue dehors, et c'était étrangement apaisant. Il décida de rejoindre ses deux compagnons et s'autorisa un trop rare moment de repos.

* * *

Tsuna se renfrogna en sentant la lumière du soleil lui caresser le visage. Par habitude, il voulu se protéger et il se retourna. Seulement il n'était pas dans son lit ni même sur une couchette, ce qui fit qu'il tomba de son appuie sur la paroi sur le sol. Il se retrouva à plat ventre par terre, réveillé mais groggy. Il grogna en se relevant, ignorant le miaulement mi-moqueur mi-inquiet de Natsu, et couvrant presque le bruit sourd d'un coup de tonnerre.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils en se tournant dehors, persuadé qu'il avait été réveillé par le soleil. Il s'avança dehors, et resta bouche bée, agréablement surprit. La tempête s'était calmée, la pluie restant présente en une fine bruine mais elle n'arrivait plus à cacher les rayons du soleil qui perçaient l'épaisse couche de nuage pour venir assécher la terre de ce trop plein d'eau. On pouvait même voir dans le bas de la vallée un léger brouillard serpenter dans les bois. Et dans le ciel, un sublime arc-en-ciel.

Tsuna sursauta alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre gronda. La tempête n'était pas encore très éloigné, et il pouvait toujours voir les nuages noirs pas si loin. Là encore, il se surprit à sourire tendrement. C'était comme s'il avait sa famille avec lui. Même les Arcobaleno avaient fait leur apparition !

Il laissa passer un petit rire, se sentant étrangement de bonne humeur malgré son réveil mouvementé. Un optimiste nouveau apparaissant en lui, il fut certain, en cette seconde qu'il reviendrait chez lui. Et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il soit heureux. Sentant sa bonne humeur, sa boite-arme lui sauta dans les bras et se frotta contre son torse en ronronnant bruyamment, et son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

- Tsunayoshi ? Ça va ?

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face au regard interrogateur de l'homme. Il lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant qui surprit agréablement son garde. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi bonne humeur. Il regarda dehors, mais ne vit rien de spécial à observer, encore moins de raison d'être aussi heureux. Il pleuvait encore un peu, ce qui pouvait laisser penser que la tempête n'était pas terminée. Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de repartir pour se retrouver sous une nuée semblable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi passionnant ?

- Regarde ! Un arc-en-ciel ! S'exclama Tsuna.

L'homme haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus intrigué par cette énergie débordante. Il leva la tête et remarqua effectivement un magnifique arc-en-ciel qui graciait le ciel de sa présence. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas quelque chose de si formidable. Il retourna son regard sur Tsuna. Il aurait juré que ses yeux pétillait de joie comme un gamin qui découvrait un trésor. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être contaminé par cette bonne humeur.

- C'est la première fois que tu en vois un ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Oji-san ! Grogna Tsuna

Alors que l'homme ricanait et revenait dans la grotte, Tsuna soupira en souriant et continua à observer l'arc-en-ciel, fruit de l'union improbable du soleil et de la pluie. C'était un des plus beaux qu'il ait pu admirer, les sept couleurs se divisant avec une netteté incroyable.

Un _rouge_ flamboyant qui côtoyait un _orange_ des plus purs, lui-même longeant un _jaune_ rayonnant. Le _vert_, couleur tranquille au milieu de tout ce panel de couleur qui tenait compagnie au doux _bleu_ qui finissait par se muer en un mystérieux _indigo_ pour finir par la couleur la plus invisible, le _violet_.

Brusquement, comme une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait enfin, Tsuna fit la liaison. Son visage se figea, éberlué.

_Les sept couleurs… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un lien ?_

Il n'osait croire en la solution qu'il venait de trouver. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses espoirs trop hauts, de peur d'être déçu, mais n'arrivait pas à calmer l'excitation qui montait peu à peu. Il lui fallait une confirmation. Il se rua vers la grotte.

* * *

L'homme était tranquillement en train de vérifier si leurs habits étaient secs quand Tsuna se rua dans la grotte. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, et Tsuna prit la parole, coupant dans son élan l'homme qui avait voulu demander des explications à son emportement.

- Oji-san ! Comment marche un arc-en-ciel ?

L'homme releva ses sourcils, surprit par une telle question. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que Tsuna répétait avec la même ferveur cette question qui semblait avoir tant d'importance pour lui.

- Oji-san ! S'il te plait, dit moi comment marche un arc-en-ciel ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda alors l'homme, essayant de calmer l'adolescent. Vainement.

Tsuna l'entraina vivement dehors pour mieux illustrer son propos. L'homme se renfrogna. Il pleuvait encore, et ce n'était pas bon de rester trop longtemps sous la pluie, surtout pour le jeune homme fragile. Il ne savait pas comment son système immunitaire s'était remit des expériences… Mais là encore il ne réussit pas à vocaliser son inquiétude qu'il fut coupé avec emportement.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi on peut voir des couleurs alors que normalement elles ne sont pas visibles. Pourquoi maintenant ces couleurs sont séparées, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- … Tu veux donc que je te fasse un cours de physique sur la lumière blanche ? Déduit l'Ombre doucement.

Tsuna ne savait pas ce qu'était la lumière blanche, mais il acquiesça. Avant d'éternuer. L'Ombre soupira, mécontent :

- Tsunayoshi, gronda-t-il. Si tu attrapes froid, tu le regretteras, je peux te l'assurer. Allez, Rentre te réchauffer à l'intérieur.

Reniflant piteusement, Tsuna acquiesça avant de rentrer dans la grotte plus chaude que l'extérieur. Il prit alors vraiment conscience que tout ce temps, il n'avait pas eu son manteau, et donc qu'il était de nouveau trempé. Même si la pluie n'était pas forte, elle restait constante. Il frissonna en se dirigeant vers le feu mourant et rajouta rapidement quelques bûches avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Natsu, qui avait précédemment été déposé à terre se remit à sa toilette, fataliste.

Alors qu'il était en train d'essorer du mieux qu'il pouvait son haut, l'homme lui lança une serviette qu'il attrapa au vol. Il le remercia d'un sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. L'homme observa le jeune homme s'essuyer la tête et sécher ses cheveux, tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire. Et à ce qui avait pu provoquer dans cet arc-en-ciel cette réaction.

Quand Tsuna finit par émerger, l'homme remarqua que ses yeux avaient prit une légère teinte orange, et il comprit qu'il utilisait sa fameuse Flamme pour se réchauffer. Il attendit que Tsuna s'assît confortablement sur un des rochers qu'ils avaient installé autour du feu. Natsu ne perdit pas une seconde pour sauter et s'installer confortablement sur les genoux de son maitre, où il continua minutieusement à sécher et remettre en ordre sa fourrure.

La main de Tsuna vint comme dans un automatisme le caresser, mais n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était connaitre le principe qui créait un arc-en-ciel, et savoir qu'il pourrait l'utiliser avec sa Flamme. Après tout, séparer les différentes Flammes de sa Flamme du Ciel ne doit pas être si différent que de faire apparaitre les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel… Avec un peu de chance…

L'homme l'observa, et vit qu'il s'était calmé. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre dans toute cette affaire.

- Bon. Tu m'expliques ce soudain engouement pour les études ?

Tsuna s'empourpra malgré lui. Il s'était peut-être emballé… Mais il était sûr d'être sur une piste, une bonne piste pour enfin saisir comment séparer les Essences de sa Flamme. Et c'était très important à faire, il le savait.

- Je t'ai dit que j'essayais de faire quelque chose d'important avec ma Flamme, commença Tsuna en fixant l'homme, et que je n'y arrivais pas.

- Oui. Un truc sur différentes Flammes, quelque chose comme ça.

- C'est ça.

Le jeune boss enflamma sa bague pour sortir ses gants avant de les enflammer eux-mêmes. Il continua son explication avec un calme déconcertant et une voix profonde.

- Ma Flamme du Ciel contient les Essences des six autres Flammes, mais je n'arrive pas à les différencier.

Il ferma le poing, éteignant sa Flamme, mais gardant son sérieux.

- Quand j'ai vu l'arc-en-ciel et les couleurs dont il était formé…

- Tu penses que le principe pourrait être similaire à celui de te Flamme, finit l'homme.

Tsuna hocha la tête, et l'homme eu un léger soupir soulagé, comprenant enfin ce qui avait possédé son jeune pupille. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lancer.

- Est-ce que tu as étudié le principe de diffraction de la lumière blanche ?

- Euhhhh…

La tête de Tsuna était une réponse en elle-même. Il détourna les yeux du regard mécontent de l'homme et se gratta le derrière de la tête.

- Et bien… Si je l'ai étudié, je ne m'en souviens plus… Avoua le jeune homme penaud.

Le soupir de l'homme était cette fois bien plus résigné. Ça ne l'étonnait même pas… Maintenant, il devait expliquer ce phénomène le plus simplement possible. Il essaya déjà de clarifier ses précédentes paroles.

- La lumière blanche, c'est le nom donné à la lumière "brute" par les scientifiques. Sa diffraction, c'est la "dispersion" de cette lumière et de ses composants.

C'était un peu plus clair. Aussi Tsuna hocha doucement la tête, mais l'homme sentit sa réticence. Il le rassura tout en se moquant gentiment.

- Je ne vais pas te faire un cours complet de physique, ou je sens que je vais te perdre.

Tsuna aurait vraiment voulu lui répondre quelque chose. Vraiment… Mais tout ce qu'il pu faire, ce fut baisser la tête, conscient de son niveau catastrophique en matière d'étude…

- La lumière blanche est composée des sept couleurs que tu as vues dans l'arc-en-ciel. On pourrait aussi citer l'infrarouge, et les ultraviolets, qui sont aux extrémités mais restes invisibles à l'œil nu, mais je ne pense pas que cela t'intéresse…

Tsuna secoua la tête avec force, gagnant un sourire amusé avant qu'il continu :

- Quand cette lumière passe par un prisme, elle est comme filtré par ce prisme, ce qui sépare les couleurs et les rend visibles. C'est ça qui crée l'arc-en-ciel, conclu-t-il.

- Un prisme, répéta Tsuna.

- Oui. On peut utiliser du verre, du diamant, ou ici, fit-il en désignant la pluie, des gouttes d'eau.

Tsuna fronça ses sourcils. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. L'homme le vit et chercha quelque chose pour expliquer un peu mieux le principe de la lumière blanche. Ses yeux passèrent sur la Parka rouge vif, et s'y arrêtèrent. Il la saisit.

- Regarde. Pourquoi on voit cette parka rouge ?

Tsuna se renfrogna. C'était évident, peut-être trop…

- Parce qu'elle est rouge ?

- Parce qu'elle renvoi la couleur rouge, et absorbe les autres, corrigea l'homme.

- Elle… Absorbe ?

- Oui. La lumière blanche arrive sur ce tissu, qui agit comme un filtre. Il absorbe toutes les autres couleurs que le rouge, et renvoi le rouge, qui nous arrive alors dans l'œil. C'est comme ça que l'on voit les couleurs. C'est pareil pour le vert, le bleu, le jaune…

- Un filtre, murmura Tsuna.

Son cerveau mettait toutes ces informations ensemble, comme un grand puzzle, aidé par son Hyper Intuition.

Un filtre qui sépare les couleurs, mettant en avant une couleur, et absorbant les autres. Il comprenait le principe, mais dans son cas, que pouvait-il utilisé comme filtre ? Il enflamma de nouveau son gant, et réfléchit. Il devait bien avoir une information sur les Flammes qui l'aiderait…

Les propriétés. Les Propriétés des Flammes. Celle du Ciel, la sienne, c'était bien l'Harmonie, qui absorbait les autres Flammes. Il devait peut-être se servir de ça, et jouer sur leur propriété. Il n'avait pour l'instant fait que visualiser la couleur et les formes des autres Flammes, et essayer de les reproduire avec sa propre Flamme. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution.

Il fronça ses sourcils et se concentra. Sa Flamme pulsa légèrement en réponse. Tsuna imagina de nouveau la Flamme d'un rouge sanglant, celle de la Tempête. Mais au lieu de se concentrer seulement sur la forme et la couleur de cette Flamme, il rajouta un paramètre qu'il n'avait pas encore prit en compte. La nature de cette Flamme.

La Dégénérescence. La Destruction. Il modifia instinctivement sa Flamme pour rajouter une intention de destruction derrière cette puissante Volonté de protéger.

Et après avoir deviner ce qu'il fallait faire, cela ne lui demanda que peu de temps avant de trouver le bon équilibre et qu'il entende un sifflement de surprise et d'appréciation. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

Sa Flamme était différente d'une Flamme du Ciel. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à celle de Xanxus non plus. Son cœur était d'un rouge écarlate, mais elle était toujours entourée par une épaisse carapace orange. Tsuna se concentra plus intensément, essayant de rendre la Flamme de la Tempête bien plus pure, et réussi à diminuer de beaucoup sa propre Flamme. Mais c'était trop fatigant pour une première fois, et il du relâcher la pression en éteignant son Gant.

Mais il avait réussi. Il avait enfin réussi à faire apparaitre une autre Flamme que la sienne.

* * *

Malgré sa joie, il soupira alors que son corps était prit de tremblement. Il devra faire cet entrainement dans le monde réel, s'il voulait que son corps s'habitue à cette pression.

- Ça va ?

Tsuna regarda l'homme, et vit l'inquiétude dans ses sombres prunelles. Malgré sa fatigue, il était tellement extatique d'avoir enfin arrivé à faire ce qu'il voulait qu'il répondit

- Oui ! Un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

L'homme l'observa avant de voir que c'était la vérité, et il hocha la tête. Ce n'était que de la fatigue. Il continua alors :

- C'était ça ce que tu voulais faire ?

- C'est ça. C'était une Flamme de la Tempête.

- Elle est rouge ?

- Bien sûr, fit Tsuna, surprit.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'homme n'avait encore jamais vu d'autre Flamme de Dernière Volonté autre que sa propre Flamme. Ce qui était évident pour lui ne l'était peut-être pas pour cet homme. C'est pour ça qu'un sourire penaud apparut sur son visage, alors que l'homme haussait un sourcil.

- En fait… Les Flammes de Dernière Volonté ne sont pas toutes oranges.

- Ah ?

- Oui, elles ont même différentes propriétés.

L'homme croisa, les bras, intéressé.

- Explique-moi ça.

Tsuna s'exécuta.

- Ma Flamme est Orange, et sa propriété est de conserver l'Harmonie. Les six autres Flammes ont différentes couleurs, et différentes propriétés. La Tempête est Rouge, et a la propriété de Dégénérer tout ce qu'elle touche. La Pluie est Bleue, et a le pouvoir de Calmer, Tranquilliser. Le Soleil est Jaune, et Régénère. La Foudre est Verte et Solidifie. Le Nuage est Violet et se Propage, et enfin le Brouillard est Indigo et Construit ou Détruit selon les envies de son porteur.

- Des Flammes de différentes couleurs ? Répéta l'homme, surprit.

Tsuna hocha la tête, et l'homme siffla entre ses dents. Le gamin lui avait déjà parlé des différentes Flammes, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles avaient différentes _couleurs_ ! Tout feu devrait être d'un jaune orangé, voir bleu pour certaines flammes. Même s'il savait que la Flamme du jeune boss était loin d'être naturelle, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux flammes normales. Maintenant, il était encore plus curieux et impatient de découvrir ces Flammes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Il fronça des sourcils avant de comprendre et de se détendre.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'intéressais tellement à cet arc-en-ciel. Les couleurs sont les mêmes.

Tsuna eu un air un peu coupable, conscient de ne pas avoir été très diplomate pour avoir ses réponses.

- Oui.

L'homme soupira, heureux quelque part de connaitre la raison de la folie de sa charge.

- Bon. Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Tsuna regarda sa bague. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Oui, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et même plus.

Il n'était pas seul. Il n'y avait pas seulement l'homme et Natsu sur qui il pouvait compter. Il y avait toute sa famille derrière lui, sa famille qui devait l'attendre. Sa famille, qui était avec lui, même si elle n'était pas là physiquement. Elle l'était moralement. Et si ce n'était pas l'idéal, si Tsuna donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être demain avec sa famille, il savait profiter de ce qu'il avait.

Il approcha ses lèvres de sa bague et murmura tendrement :

- Merci.

Il ne remarqua pas que sa bague se mit à luire brièvement.

* * *

Au japon, à cette heure-ci, tous dormaient. Pourtant six personnes se réveillèrent en sursaut en sentant une étrange présence à leur côté. Leur anneau respectif brillait calmement dans le noir de la nuit, sans aucune raison apparente. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ou même de se mettre sur leur garde qu'ils entendirent une douce voix.

_~ * Merci * ~_

Presque aussitôt, la voix et la présence disparurent, leur bague s'arrêtèrent de luire, mais conservèrent leur chaleur, comme s'ils avaient tout imaginé. Mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ils pouvaient encore ressentir l'immense reconnaissance qui venait d'émaner des anneaux Vongola.

Un certain adolescent aux cheveux argentés se mit à trembler et à murmurer un nom comme un mantra, un soulagement sans nom menaçant de l'étouffer. Un autre aux cheveux noirs se détendit sous l'effet d'un soulagement semblable et eu un sourire des plus lumineux avant de rire légèrement. Un extrême adolescent failli hurler avant de se souvenir que sa sœur devait dormir profondément. Mais il se sentit tellement excité qu'il se lève pour faire du shadow-boxing en plein milieu de la nuit.

Un autre, bien plus jeune et aux cheveux bouclés se frotta ses yeux pleins de sommeil, regarda autour de la chambre, mais ne vit que les deux membres du gang Kokuyo profondément endormit, et pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Il bailla largement avant de se laisser retomber sur son futon et de se rendormir aussitôt. Un certain carnivore lança un regard noir à la bague qui l'avait réveillé avant de se retourner et de grommeler des menaces de mort envers l'herbivore stupide. La dernière personne mais pas la moindre eu la gorge serrée, et eu de mal à y croire. Elle sentit une autre présence effleurer son esprit et usa sans honte du réconfort que son sauveur pouvait lui apporter.

* * *

De retour dans les montagnes de Slovaquie, la tempête avait reprit de son intensité, comme prévu. Ils étaient heureusement restés dans la grotte, et avaient même déménagé un peu plus profondément pour éviter les brusques coups de vent qui apportait la pluie glacée.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans un relatif silence, Tsuna alternant les périodes de repos imposé par l'homme et rendu obligatoire par sa fatigue, et les périodes où il entrainait l'endurance de son corps à supporter sa Flamme et où il essayait de découvrir plus de "filtre" pour faire apparaitre les différentes Flammes.

Les murs de la grotte recouverts de calcaire prirent ce jour là de nombreuses couleurs.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce n'était pas très intéressant, mais nécessaire pour mettre enfin en place le changement des différentes Flammes.

J'ai essayé de simplifier au maximum le principe de diffraction de la lumière blanche grâce à d'ancien souvenir de physique. Je ne suis bien sûr pas rentré dans les détails, mais voici une adresse internet avec un peu plus d'information pour les curieux !

http : / www . web-sciences . com / fichests / fiche4 / fiche4 . php

C'est toujours intéressant de se cultiver ! X3

Un petit Omake ?

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

Tsuna se reposait, un peu essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il venait de trouver le "filtre" pour la Flamme du Nuage, et avait réussi à faire apparaitre une belle Flamme d'un sombre violet. Il l'avait laissé quelques secondes avant de relâcher l'effort, s'écroulant presque contre le mur, et avec le souffle court. L'homme secoua la tête.

- Tu devrais vraiment te reposer, gronda-t-il.

- Plus qu'un, haleta Tsuna… Plus que le Brouillard, et après j'arrête.

- Il ne restera plus de Flamme à faire apparaitre après le Brouillard, fit remarquer l'homme, mécontent.

Tsuna eut un petit rire fatigué. Il s'en était rendu compte… Vu le regard meurtrier que son gardien dardait sur lui, il sut qu'il devait prendre un moment de repos, ou il se ferait assommer. Il s'installa alors confortablement contre le mur et reprit un peu des forces. Et puis il demanda :

- Tu savais beaucoup de chose sur cette lumière… Euh…

- Blanche ?

- Oui. C'est ça.

- Tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge. Pas plus de trois secondes.

- Hé !

L'homme ricana, et Tsuna se mit à bouder légèrement. L'homme secoua la tête à ce comportement de gamin qui ne le rendait absolument pas impressionnant. Il finit par répondre à la question indirecte.

- C'est normal que je connaisse bien ce qui concerne la lumière blanche et ses spectres. J'ai un diplôme de maitrise avancé de Physique-Chimie.

- Hééééééééé ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- …

- Quoi ? Finit par demander l'homme, énerver par le regard fixé sur lui.

- C'est étonnant… Reborn a un diplôme semblable en Mathématique.

- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est très pratique de savoir où va aller la balle que tu tires.

- …

- Ou encore, quel angle il faut utiliser pour tuer quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans ton angle de vue immédiat grâce à des ricochets.

- …

- La chimie est très pratique pour faire exploser n'importe quoi avec ce que tu as à porté de main. Il y a aussi-

- Stop ! Fit Tsuna en levant la main.

L'homme leva un sourcil, Tsuna détourna la tête, un air exaspéré mais résigné sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

C'est comme ça que Tsuna apprit que les meilleurs tueurs à gages étaient des génies, mais des génies fous.

* * *

X3

C'est comme ça que l'on se rend compte que ce que l'on nous apprend peut servir de différentes manières… -w-

MacGyver Power ! XD


	26. Ailes Maudites

JE SUIS VIVANTE ! ! !

TTvTT

Et mon ordinateur m'a été rendu ! Oh merci la boite qui était chargé de le réparer d'avoir eu enfin pitié de moi et de m'avoir redonné le pouvoir d'écrire… MERCI !

Ouah… Ça fait du bien ! -w-

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? Même pas un petit peu ? Q.Q

Bref ! Voici le tant attendu chapitre vingt six de cette histoire ! Profitez-en bien !

À la fin du chapitre, quelques informations qui vous intéresserons j'en suis sûre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Ailes Maudites**

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la montagne, et s'étaient arrêtés tôt dans la journée. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord (et au plus grand soulagement de Tsuna) de s'accorder une journée de repos dans leur ascension. Ils s'étaient donc arrêtés en fin de matinée à côté d'une rivière, et Tsuna avait passé un moment à se laver et à nettoyer ses habits. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il bénissait ses pouvoirs pyrogènes, qui lui permettaient de réchauffer l'eau qu'il utilisait très rapidement.

Une autre utilité de sa Flamme autre que le combat, c'était pour allumer le feu de camp. Il suffisant de prendre du bois, n'importe quel type, même du bois vert, ou humide, et il l'allumait en moins de trois seconde. C'est la réflexion qu'il se fit avec fierté alors qu'il allumait le feu destiné à faire cuire le repas du midi. Il s'assit en soupirant d'aise. Il avait enfin finit les tâches qu'il devait faire. Son regard se dirigea vers la rivière où se tenait une figure immobile.

Totalement concentré, l'homme ignora le regard posé sur lui, regard devenu familier, et dont il n'avait pas à se méfier. Il resta fixé sur le poisson qui était juste devant lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était dans cette rivière jusqu'à mi-mollet qu'il ne sentait presque plus ses orteils. Mais il ne pouvait pas les bouger, ou sa pêche s'échapperait. Et il était hors de question de perdre.

Mais perdre quoi ? Simplement l'éternelle compétition qui commençait entre lui et Natsu lorsqu'ils cherchaient de quoi se nourrir. Que se soit à la chasse où à la pêche, les deux chasseurs entraient alors en compétition pour savoir qui entre eux allait rapporter le plus de proies.

Au début, l'homme avait refusé la compétition, se concentrant uniquement sur le but qu'il s'était fixé. Mais à force de voir l'air insolemment fier qu'arborait le chat/lion quand ce dernier rapportait plus de proie que lui… Son honneur avait été bafoué, et il s'était sentit étonnement vexé d'être surpassé par une simple boule de poils. Il s'était alors laisser prendre au jeu, qui était devenu une véritable compétition avec un temps limité. L'arbitre de ce jeu était Tsuna, et il mettait fin au jeu en les appelant à table quand il avait finit d'installer le camp.

L'Ombre prit lentement une grande inspiration. Sa main se déplaçait lentement, centimètre par centimètre dans l'eau, sans créer le moindre remous. Il effleura le ventre de la truite et s'immobilisa. Mais le poisson ne bougea pas, continuant de battre doucement des nageoires pour rester sur place malgré le courent de la rivière. Un petit sourire monta au visage de l'homme. C'était gagné.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le poisson par ses ouïes avant de le lancer habilement sur la rive ou il sursauta, essayant de retourner dans l'eau. Mais comme les deux autres victimes avant lui, il ne réussi pas, et finit par arrêter de bouger. L'homme pu sortir enfin de l'eau, satisfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire.

Le principal avantage qu'il avait sur le chat, c'était qu'il pouvait se mettre au milieu de la rivière, là où il y avait le plus de poisson. Natsu, lui était cantonné aux abords des rivières ou aux rares rochers qui effleuraient. Mais comme ce chat avait horreur de tomber dans l'eau, il choisissait rarement cette solution. Par contre, quand lui avait vu une proie, il ne la loupait jamais. Même si lui loupait rarement son coup, sa technique n'était pas infaillible. Il suffisait d'un coup de vent qui le déséquilibre et le poisson s'enfuyait en sentant le changement de vibration dans l'eau.

Soudain, la patte de Natsu fusa et plongea dans l'eau, faisant jaillir une belle truite des eaux. Elle alla rejoindre à grand bond le tas de Natsu. Ce dernier s'amusa à essayer de lui sauter dessus, mais son jeu fut interrompu par l'homme qui lui piqua le poisson avec un regard noir. Natsu se renfrogna et sa queue battit plus fort, mécontent d'être interrompu. Mais il comprit en voyant le nombre de poisson qu'avait l'homme. Exactement le même que lui.

Natsu releva alors la tête et s'éloigna en trottinant, la queue orgueilleusement relevé pour asticoter l'homme. Ce dernier senti une veine apparaitre sur son front, mais l'ignora, ramassant le reste des poissons et ramenant le tout vaille que vaille au campement. S'il n'avait pas un nombre supérieur à celui de la sale bestiole à poil, il considérait ça comme un échec. Et sa frustration était encore plus motivée par le fait qu'il se trouvait on ne peut plus stupide d'être mis en échec par une boule de poil.

Tsuna secoua la tête en voyant leur manège. Il s'approcha avec le sourire pour réquisitionner sa part de poisson à écailler. Il avait eu du mal à s'habituer à cette besogne, mais avait finit par s'y faire. Il tendit les bras pour se saisir de trois des six poissons. Seulement, ni lui ni les autres ne s'attendirent à ce qui se passa.

Le dernier poisson qu'avait pêché Natsu, dans un dernier effort pour survivre se remit à sursauter violement. Il fit tomber des bras de l'homme tout les poissons qui se retrouvèrent par terre, et atterrit sur le torse de Tsuna. L'homme poussa un juron alors que Tsuna essayait désespérément d'attraper le poisson volage qui était extrêmement glissant. Mais par malchance, il fut emporté vers la rivière, où il s'étala joyeusement. Le poisson fila vivement dans les rocher pour disparaitre, vivant.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que l'homme n'éclate de rire. Tsuna le fusilla du regard en se relevant, trempé jusqu'aux os. En plus, son haut qu'il avait lavé quelques heures auparavant sentait fort le poisson, et ne demandait qu'à être relavé. Pestant, il sortit de l'eau, tremblant de froid. Il se précipita devant le feu tout en augmentant sa Flamme interne. Il se déshabilla, enlevant tout sauf son caleçon avant de s'assoir sur le tronc qui leur servait de siège.

L'homme, qui était allé chercher des vêtements de rechange revint un grand sourire toujours présent. Mais se sourire se fana brusquement. Tsuna tournait le dos à la tente en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer plus vite, et en grommelant toujours des choses sur ce poisson. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme, c'était les deux épaisses cicatrices qui déchiraient le dos de l'adolescent. Il les avait presque oubliées avec le temps. L'Ombre fronça des sourcils tout en s'avançant.

Tsuna, l'entendant revenir releva la tête, mais son sourire reconnaissant se transforma en expression interrogatrice en voyant l'air sombre de son guide. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et lui tendit ses vêtements avant de promener le bout de ses doigts sur les traces, ayant une légère crainte de causer une quelconque douleur.

Tsuna se cambra légèrement en frissonnant, mais pas de froid. Sa peau du dos, à l'endroit de ses cicatrises étaient devenue particulièrement sensible. L'homme, prenant la réaction d'une autre manière demanda doucement :

- C'est toujours douloureux ?

Tsuna secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Non. C'est juste sensible.

- Ça te gêne ?

- Pour les vêtements ? Non. C'est plus… Les choses vivantes… Natsu était un jour monté dessus alors que je dormais, et je me suis réveillé en sursaut, alors qu'il avait été très discret. Je crois que c'est sensible aux Flammes.

- Aux Flammes ?

- Hu-hu, acquiesça Tsuna.

L'homme garda alors le silence. Il se souvenait encore vivement de ce qui pouvait sortir de ce dos, d'immenses ailes d'un blanc nacré et sûrement aussi douces que la soie. Elles étaient sensibles aux Flammes ? Étaient-elles directement liées avec son pouvoir ? Il ne savait strictement rien de ces ailes, et même s'il avait accepté le fait que ce gamin en avait, ça restait tout de même très incroyable.

Ses ailes. Elles l'intriguaient. Beaucoup. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un sujet tabou ou pas. Il ne le saurait qu'en essayant.

Il finit d'empaler son poisson sur un bâton pour le mettre à frire devant le feu. Tsuna était maintenant sec, et avait mit son pull de rechange. Lui aussi avait finit d'écailler sa part de poisson, mais semblait avoir du mal à en mettre un à cuire. L'homme au un petit sourire en coin avant de s'emparer avec douceur et autorité du pauvre poisson. Même mort, il avait toujours pitié de lui. Tsuna eu un sourire penaud, mais reconnaissant, et l'homme hocha la tête en plantant le bâton près du feu.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que l'homme de se lance.

- Dit, gamin… Comment… Comment tu as eu ces ailes ?

Il vit Tsuna se crisper, mais il continua.

- Tu les as depuis toujours, ou…

Ou quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tsuna détourna la tête, et Natsu lui sauta sur les genoux pour lui rappeler sa présence. L'Ombre ne pressa pas l'adolescent, attendant patiemment une réponse qui viendrait. Tôt ou tard.

Tsuna caressa Natsu. Les questions de l'homme l'avait fait remonter dans le temps. Presque sept mois plus tôt, après son combat contre Byakuran.

Après son premier meurtre.

* * *

_**Victoire.**_

_Il était extenué. Mais heureux. Simplement heureux. Il avait gagné son combat contre Byakuran, gagnant en même temps le droit de vivre, et de rêver en un futur où il ne mourrait pas aussi jeune. Avec un peu de chance._

_Ses amis aussi étaient fous de joie. Bien qu'exténués par tous leurs combats et l'aspiration de leurs Flammes par Ghost, ils étaient en train de fêter l'événement. Kyoko s'était précipité dans les bras de son frère pour éclater en sanglot, libérant sa joie de le voir vivant, son angoisse pour les combats et sa douleur de le voir blessé._

_**Un combat mortel.**_

_Haru avait voulu l'étreindre, mais Gokudera s'était mis sur le chemin pour protéger son boss. Ils avaient bien évidement commencé une chamaillerie. Yamamoto les observait en riant. Lambo était dans les bras de Chrome, tranquillement endormi. Chrome, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Mukuro, et semblait purement ravie de le voir en chair et en os, pour la première fois. Lui couvait Chrome d'un regard protecteur. Il le savait, mais jamais l'illusionniste ne l'admettrait, il se souciait grandement des membres de son gang._

_La Varia était en train de "disposer" du corps de la dernière Couronne Funéraire, après l'avoir abattu. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette exécution dont il avait été témoin. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il devrait ressentir, ni pourquoi. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il rêvait, c'était rentrer chez lui, et fuir ce monde de fou._

_**Mais une victoire douce-amère.**_

_Contre sa volonté, son regard glissa à l'endroit où les Arcobaleno étaient réuni. Reborn, Colonnello et Lal étaient en train de parler ensemble. Skull avait voulu jouer l'intéressant et s'était fait maltraiter, Verde était sur le côté, indifférent comme toujours à ce qui n'était pas ses recherches, Fon était avec I-Pin, et Viper, ou Mammon était avec la Varia, plus précisément en train de se faire asticoter par Bel. Mais il manquait une personne. Une personne qu'il avait juré de protéger, et qui avait sacrifiée sa vie pour lui, pour sa sécurité. Pour la paix du passé._

_**Sacrifice.**_

_Uni._

_**Des autres.**_

_Elle et Gamma étaient morts, et il pouvait voir les deux membres restant du Black Spell en train de pleurer discrètement leurs dirigeants. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Mais pour l'instant, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la bienheureuse fatigue du combat et le doux bonheur d'avoir réussi. Il ne voulait pas abandonner le doux engourdissement de ses sens trop vite. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité trop vite._

_**Pour lui.**_

_Il avait tué un homme._

_Un monstre, certes. Une personne qui avait massacré des milliers de gens pour le pouvoir. Une personne qui avait tué des personnes qui étaient proche de lui. Une personne qui l'avait tué lui…_

_Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas regretter cet acte. Il ne pouvait pas regretter de s'être débarrassé de Byakuran._

_Mais…_

_**Remords.**_

_Monstre ou pas monstre, il n'était qu'un homme. Tout comme lui. Ils n'étaient que des hommes, qui défendaient ce pour quoi ils vivaient. Lui, c'était ses amis, une relative tranquillité, et la paix. L'autre, c'était le contrôle, le pouvoir. Il voulait devenir un dieu. Il n'était qu'un homme._

_Tout comme lui._

_Il n'avait pas plus le droit que Byakuran de prendre des vies. Mais il l'avait fait._

_Son implication avec le monde ténébreux de la Mafia lui apparut, sonnant en lui, retentissant dans son esprit comme un glas. Et la réalité lui sauta au visage._

_**Injustice.**_

_Il avait tué._

_Uni était morte._

_Il avait tué._

_Gamma était mort._

_Il avait tué._

_Mais il n'avait pas été capable de protéger._

_**Tristesse.**_

_Son regard glissa sur toutes les personnes présentes. Leurs blessures. La culpabilité lui serra la poitrine. __Ç__a et la cruelle réalité des risques qu'ils avaient encourus, des blessures physiques ou mentales infligées. Il vit Kyoko et Haru. Deux innocentes, impliquées dans ce monde par sa faute._

_Sa faute._

_Il serra le poing, et grinça des dents. Perdu dans leur soulagement, personne ne se rendit compte du désespoir qui commençait à le consommer. Seul Natsu couina lamentablement en se frottant à ses jambes, capable de ressentir le trouble profond de son maitre, mais incapable de l'aider plus que par le fait d'être à ses côtés._

_Il baissa les yeux. Ils avaient gagné le droit de vivre. Mais au prix de la vie des autres. Un prix trop élevé à son goût._

_Il ne su pas combien de temps il resta comme sa, enfermé sur lui-même, se battant mentalement pour ses faiblesses. Tout ça aurait pu durer une seconde ou une éternité. Rien n'aurait changé._

_Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Quel était la raison de tout ce gâchis de vie humaine ?_

_**Autre tristesse.**_

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la figure transparente à ses côtés, qui n'était visible que pour ses yeux. Une figure triste, qui aurait aimé préserver le garçon devant lui. Mais certaines choses devaient être vue, vécues, pour les comprendre. __Ç__a mettra du temps, mais un jour…_

_**De quelqu'un d'autre.**_

_Soudain, ils entendirent un petit cri. Un gémissement pitoyable, un sanglot misérable. Ce n'était pourtant pas une voix humaine mais quelque chose qui pouvait être comparé à un bruit de clochette. Une clochette aigue, nostalgique et affreusement triste. Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers la source. Alors que la silhouette se fanait, retournant dans l'anneau où était sa place, Tsuna s'approcha prudemment en fronçant les sourcils._

_**De quelque chose d'autre.**_

_Personne n'y fit réellement attention._

_Il n'y avait plus de danger._

_Il n'était plus censé avoir de danger.

* * *

_

_**Interrogations.**_

_Tsuna approcha ainsi du champ de bataille, où flottait encore dans l'air le reste des pouvoirs qu'il avait utilisé pour effacer Byakuran de ce monde. Promenant son regard sur le sol réduit en morceau, un scintillement attira son regard. Il fit quelques pas et s'accroupit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent._

_Gokudera regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son cher patron. Il le vit penché sur quelques gravas. Il l'appela. Mais on ne lui répondit pas._

_Tsuna regardait avec des sentiments contradictoires la bague qu'il tenait en main. Le Mare Ring du Ciel. L'anneau de Byakuran. C'était ça qui gémissait. Tsuna cru un moment qu'il pleurait la perte de son possesseur, et fut tenté de le jeter le plus loin possible de lui. Mais soudain, un sentiment de reconnaissance fusa en lui. Il comprit alors avec surprise que l'anneau lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir libérer de Byakuran. Le pouvoir de l'anneau était soulagé de la mort de son porteur._

_Reborn fronça des sourcils. Tsuna n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il était, même après l'appel de son bras-droit. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il n'aimait pas ça. Coupant Colonnello en pleine phrase, il appela à son tour son élève. Sans réponse._

_**Compréhension.**_

_Tsuna vit dans un flash comment les membres des Cervello avaient choisis Byakuran comme porteur du l'anneau alors que celui-ci prenait déjà les humains comme des marionnettes bonnes qu'à être manipulées. Il le vit prendre possession de l'anneau et de ses pouvoirs. Mais la bague en elle-même n'était pas maléfique. Elle faisait parti de la Trinisette, et savait ce qui arriverait si on brisait le fragile équilibre des pouvoirs. Elle ne voulait pas._

_Maintenant, plusieurs personnes s'étaient rendu compte de l'étrange comportement de Tsuna. Immobile, les yeux fixés par terre. Il avait ignoré jusqu'à l'appel de son tuteur, chose que, tout le monde le savait, il ne fallait pas faire. Yamamoto à son tour héla Tsuna, tout en s'approchant. Mais rien n'y fit._

_**Compassion.**_

_Tsuna ressentit de la compassion. Une parti de son être lui demanda comment il pouvait ressentir de la sympathie pour une simple bague, mais il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il savait ce qu'était l'impression d'être manipulé, d'être impliqué dans quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, mais n'ayant pas le choix. Il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, ni que son anneau Vongola commençait à luire, résonnant avec celui Mare._

_Alors que Yamamoto, accompagné bien sûr de Gokudera et de quelques uns continuaient de s'approcher de Tsuna, Natsu sauta entre eux et son maitre. Il tremblait visiblement, mais son visage était caché par sa crinière flamboyante._

_Giotto savait ce qui se passait. C'était le pouvoir du Ciel, son attribut spécial. L'Harmonie. Les émotions de Tsuna lui avait permis à lui et à son anneau d'entrer en résonnance avec les sentiments de la Mare Ring, et de les partager. C'était un évènement inattendu, et pourtant logique, la mort du gardien du pouvoir obligeant la bague à chercher une autre âme pour ce lourd fardeau. Il devina ce qui allait se passer, et ferma les yeux, souriant doucement, mais tristement. Il ne devait pas intervenir, et ne pouvait seulement qu'être là pour soutenir son descendant dans cette épreuve. Son protégé._

_Tous se figèrent en remarquant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues du mini-lion, reflétant celles sur le visage du Gardien du Ciel. Et le regard que la boite-arme leur lança n'était pas plus réconfortant. Un mélange de douleur, de souffrance, d'incompréhension et de ressentiment. Choqué, Gokudera voulu s'approcher._

_Montrant ses crocs, Natsu feula dangereusement._

_**Pacte.**_

_Tsuna se releva, la bague toujours en main. Toujours inconscient des regards interrogateurs et inquiets dirigés vers lui. La bague lui parlait toujours, émotions insaisissables et profonde reconnaissance. Tsuna se laissa bercer par ces sentiments étrangers, le protégeant des siens, tellement plus désespérés. Il ne remarqua pas ce qui ressemblait à une discussion entre sa bague et la Mare Ring. Ni du Pacte qu'elle proposait à l'anneau Vongola et à son porteur. Son instinct accepta, et sa raison, trop engourdis par les récents événements laissa faire._

_Xanxus se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'était encore en train de faire ce sale gamin ? Et comment cette piètre excuse de boite-arme osait-elle leur défendre d'approcher ? Beast gronda sourdement à côté de lui, et il eu envi de lâcher son ligre sur ce chaton, juste pour lui apprendre la politesse. Mais il sentait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie._

_Le vent se mit à souffler, d'abord doucement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander d'où ça venait alors que Tsuna était d'un coup entouré par une tornade de flamme du Ciel. Quand ses gardiens voulurent se précipiter, Natsu rugit, lançant une vague d'énergie qui les envoya valsés sur plusieurs mètres, les éloignant de son maitre._

_Reborn, essayant de protéger son visage et Léon du vent, ne pouvait pas plus avancer que les autres, et il vit donc, impuissant, Tsuna passer lentement l'anneau Mare au même doigt qui portait celui des Vongola. Il essaya de crier à son élève d'arrêter. Mais soit le vent repoussait sa voix, soit Tsuna l'ignora._

_Les deux anneaux entrèrent en contact. Tsuna regardait sans la voir sa main, alors que l'autre retombait sans vie sur le côté. Les deux bagues émirent une puissante lumière qui aveugla tout le monde. Beaucoup hurlèrent le nom de Tsuna, mais il n'entendit pas. Il ferma les yeux, absorbant ce qui venait à lui, ce qui surgissait en lui.

* * *

_

_Et tout disparut. Le vent, son souffle assourdissant, les flammes et la lumière. Tout sembla se dissoudre. Tsuna se tenait debout, au même endroit qu'avant, immobile et les yeux toujours fermés. Pendant ce qui parut une éternité, personne n'osa bouger. Et puis Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Et ils crièrent, surpris, voir choqués_

_Ses yeux étaient oranges, comme s'il était en hyper mode, sauf que sa flamme frontale n'était pas présente. Reborn retint un juron. Il ne voyait pas dans ses yeux la moindre parcelle de lucidité. Tsuna n'avait sûrement aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait. D'ailleurs, Reborn lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur la bague de Tsuna. Ses yeux se rétrécirent._

_Elle avait des ailes argentées. Les mêmes qu'ornaient normalement la bague du Ciel Mare. Mais cette même bague avait disparu._

_Il y eu plusieurs cris étranglés, prouvant qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ce fut confirmé quand Lal cria d'une manière colérique et (mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait) inquiète sur l'adolescent immobile, en lui demandant des comptes. Mais Tsuna ne réagit pas comme prévu._

_Il se mit à trembler._

_**Douleur.**_

_Aussitôt ses gardiens voulurent s'approcher de lui, mais Natsu se fit rappeler à leur mémoire en feulant plus lourdement. Le message était clair. Il ne fallait pas essayer d'approcher si on ne voulait pas se fait éjecter comme la dernière fois. Bien contre eux, ils s'arrêtèrent._

_Tsuna, quant à lui continuait à trembler, de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se pencha légèrement en avant, vacillant. Il réussi à conserver son équilibre, mais il s'entoura de ses bras, comme pour s'assurer de rester en un seul morceau. Il hoqueta, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Son corps brûlait, plus particulièrement son dos. Il vacilla, hoqueta de nouveau et perdit l'équilibre, tombant en avant._

_Il n'entendit pas les cris d'inquiétude de ses amis, ni le rugissement de Natsu qui refoulait ceux qui n'avait pas écouté son avertissement. Il ne s'attendit même pas à une chute certaine, trop obnubilé par la douleur._

_Mais il ne tomba pas sur le sol dur. Il fut rattrapé par une paire de bras protecteur. Tous virent l'apparition du fantôme de Giotto, Vongola Primo soutenir la forme prise de convulsions de Tsuna. Mais il ne les regarda pas. Il n'enregistra même pas leur présence. Seul comptait soulager le jeune homme dans ses bras._

_Tsuna, dans son océan de souffrance entendit une voix. La seule qui avait réussi à percer sa douleur. Une douce voix contenant de l'inquiétude et de la compassion, qui lui murmura :_

_- Tout va s'arranger. Laisse toi aller._

_Tsuna obéit. Il se mit à hurler, hurler, hurler… Tant pour exprimer sa douleur que sa frustration envers les sacrifices qui avaient dû être fait._

_Ce cri terrifia ses amis. Ce cri le terrifia lui-même._

_**Terreur.**_

_Giotto voulait lui frotter le dos, pour lui rappeler sa présence et son soutien, mais se retint, savant que ce geste ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire. Il ne ferait qu'augmenter sa douleur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit l'inévitable._

_C'est alors que le dos de Tsuna s'ouvrit, et une fontaine de sang en jailli. Vivement, Bianchi cacha les yeux des deux jeunes filles, mais elle même regardait bouche bée ce spectacle morbide. Le sang ne jaillit que quelques secondes, laissant place ensuite à deux appendices qui coupèrent le souffle à beaucoup._

_Deux immenses ailes blanches, souillées par le sang, venaient d'apparaitre dans le dos du garçon qui hurlait toujours. Deux ailes qui s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel pour finir par retomber lourdement sur le sol, accompagnant les frissons qui ébranlaient encore le corps de Tsuna._

_**Pas la sienne.**_

_Ce dernier arrivait à respirer de nouveau, et la douleur commençait enfin à diminuer. Mais son corps tremblait toujours sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, une vague de terreur hideuse le submergea. Il eu le temps de comprendre que cette peur ne lui appartenait pas. Elle appartenait à ceux qui l'entouraient._

_**La leurs.**_

_Ses amis._

_**De lui.**_

_Ses amis avaient peur de lui._

_Il ne sentit pas la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras faire un signe à son animal. Natsu obéit à son ancien maitre et se transforma en cape, couvrant ainsi le corps et les ailes du jeune homme, le protégeant des regards alarmés et concernés. Mais le mal était fait._

_**Tristesse.**_

_Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait._

_Il était, lui aussi, devenu un monstre._

_Il accueillit la douce inconscience avec bonheur et soulagement._

_**Trahison.

* * *

**_

_Quand il se réveilla, bien plus tard, il était à l'infirmerie de leur base souterraine. Le combat de Squalo contre la couronne funéraire de la Tempête n'avait, heureusement, pas endommagé cette partie la de la cachette._

_Longtemps, il fixa le plafond blanc, sans rien ressentir. Il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Et ils lui revinrent tranquillement. Le combat, l'euphorie, la réalité, le pacte, la douleur et…_

_Il se releva doucement. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Tous ses amis étaient là, assit sur des chaises, affalés sur son lit, adossés à un mur. Ils dormaient, enrubannés à plusieurs endroits. Un gentil sourire se dessina malgré lui sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son torse était entouré de bandages. Il promena machinalement sa main, mais ne senti aucune douleur. Il comprit que sa blessure devait être dans le dos._

_Les ailes. Les ailes de Byakuran. Deviendrait-il comme lui, maintenant ? __É__tait-ce pour ça que ses amis avaient eu si peur de lui ? Peur qu'il glisse encore plus dans le meurtre et le sang ?_

_**Culpabilité.**_

_Il eu un frisson d'effroi et ses main se crispèrent sur le drap. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux furent masqués par ses mèches. Il avait encore en tête la terreur profonde qu'il avait inspirée aux êtres qu'il aimait. __Ç__a lui avait fait mal._

_Sûrement encore plus mal que la sensation de déchirement de son dos._

_Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se blessent pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils combattent pour lui._

_**Interrogations.**_

_Lui, lui, lui. Toujours lui. C'était sa faute. Sa faute, s'ils avaient peur, sa faute s'ils étaient blessés, sa faute s'ils avaient été impliqué dans ce monde abject. Sa faute si certains d'entre eux étaient mort. Pour lui._

_Il se recoucha.

* * *

_

_Quand il se réveilla cette fois, il fit semblant d'avoir tout oublié. Il ne voulait vraiment pas revoir cette expression terrorisé sur leur visage. Alors il cacha sa douleur et joua les ignorants. Tous marchèrent, car c'était ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Le Tsuna qu'ils connaissaient. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un autre, ressemblant à Byakuran._

_Seul Reborn se douta de quelque chose, mais il dû attendre, car maintenant que Tsuna était réveillé, rien ne retardait leur retour dans le passé._

_Avant de partir, Tsuna reçu une autre boite du Ciel de la part d'Irie, et quelques conseils. Et ils rentrèrent._

_Pendant quelques merveilleux jours, tout redevint normal, mais Reborn n'avait pas oublié de questionner son élève. Seulement, il ne trouvait pas l'occasion. Il avait un double anniversaire à organiser, le sien et celui des seize ans Tsuna. Ce fut une fête mémorable, qui célébrait en plus leur retour dans le monde normal, mais pas vraiment propice aux interrogations._

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était décidé à faire cracher le morceau à son élève, il reçu une convocation de la part d'Aria, et quand il comprit que c'était un piège, c'était trop tard._

_Tsuna avait été enlevé._

_**Pourquoi ?

* * *

**_

Il lui avait tout dit. Sans rien caché. Il lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait un peu mentit sur Natsu. C'était effectivement une technologie avancée, mais avancée de dix ans. Tsuna ne savait pas si l'homme l'avait cru ou pas, mais ça n'avait pas eu d'importance. Il était lancé, il lui avait tout raconté. Pas seulement ce qui était arrivé, mais aussi tous ce qu'il avait ressentit, l'affreuse terreur qui le paralysait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il risquait.

Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait gagné dans ces combats, et l'homme avait deviné ce qu'il avait perdu. Il lui avait dit sa culpabilité, l'homme avait comprit que les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer son intensité. Il lui avait enfin raconté comment il avait réellement "gagné" ses ailes, et l'homme avait comprit qu'il n'avait encore jamais parlé à quiconque de son aventure ainsi.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Pour ses amis, cette aventure n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils voulaient qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un horrible cauchemar et qu'ils se soient enfin réveillés. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir devenir réalité. Mais lui ne pouvaient pas. Était-ce parce qu'il était plus faible qu'eux ? Ou tout simplement qu'il accordait trop d'importance à cet événement ?

Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il sentait confusément qu'il ne devait pas. La nouvelle sensibilité dans son dos qu'il essayait encore de contrôler le lui disait clairement. Il avait passé un pacte, et devait maintenant assumer les conséquences.

Ils avaient finis de manger en silence, et Natsu avait eu droit au cinquième poisson supplémentaire, qu'il manga goulûment, mais lui aussi silencieusement. Tsuna était perdu dans ses souvenirs, jouant avec un des bâtons qui avait porté un des deux poissons qu'il avait mangé, et l'homme l'observait discrètement.

Tsuna finit par jeter le bâton au feu, où il se consuma doucement. Il ouvrit la bouche et souffla doucement, presque de manière inaudible :

- Elles sont… Le symbole d'une responsabilité.

Il continua avec un peu d'amertume sur sa stupidité :

- Une responsabilité que j'ai acceptée sans vraiment comprendre.

L'homme garda le silence un instant avant de demander.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Cette responsabilité ? Non. Mais…

Un éclair de douleur assombrit dans ses yeux bruns, et ses poings se serrèrent. Uni. Gamma. Peu importait sa force, ils étaient morts. Natsu poussa un miaulement pitoyable en se frottant à ses jambes. Tsuna répondit machinalement en le caressant doucement le flan.

L'homme comprit et ferma les yeux. Un grand pouvoir nécessite parfois… Des sacrifices…

- Tu… Le passé ne peut pas changer.

Tsuna releva la tête. C'était au tour de l'homme d'avoir un air lointain. Lui aussi fixait le feu sans le voir.

- On ne peut pas l'effacer, peu importe combien on le désire. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est continuer d'avancer en faisant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour éviter que quelque chose de semblable recommence. Apprendre de nos erreurs pour qu'elles ne se reproduisent plus. Plus jamais.

Deux regards se croisèrent. Deux personnes aux expériences si différente et pourtant si similaire. Deux âmes qui avaient été blessée. Les plaies avaient finit par se fermer, mais les cicatrices resteraient pour toujours.

Tsuna finit par esquisser un sourire si triste que l'homme ne réfléchit même pas. Il s'approcha doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Le serrant contre son torse et lui caressant les cheveux, il ne dit rien. Offrant seulement un soutien muet.

Tsuna comprit. Il ne comprit que trop bien. Il ferma les yeux et cachant son visage, s'agrippant à la chemise, il pleura sans un bruit, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses, faisant enfin son deuil pour les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Uni et Gamma. Il pleura aussi pour lui, son premier pas vers un chemin qui, même s'il l'acceptait, lui faisait toujours aussi peur. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

L'Ombre, homme fier au cœur endurci laissa pourtant lui aussi couler une unique larme qui se perdit dans les cheveux châtain de sa charge. Pleurant son passé qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Jamais.

* * *

Un triste souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Q.Q

Allez ! On va se quitter sur une note un peu plus amusante ! Voici l'Omake ! ^^

* * *

~Omake~

* * *

Natsu observait l'eau courante, s'amusant des remous, et évitant soigneusement toutes éclaboussures. Il n'y avait pas de poisson à cet endroit. Il trottina le long de la berge, cherchant quelque chose à prendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme, qui selon sa technique habituelle se tenait au milieu du lit du ruisseau, et aussi immobile que les pierres attendait qu'un poisson s'approche de lui.

Soudain, Natsu se figea. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il prit automatiquement une position de chasse. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'approcha, surveillant chacun de ses pas pour ne faire rouler aucune pierre. Il se rapprocha le plus possible de sa cible avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau, cherchant la meilleure route.

Tsuna, toujours en train d'installer le camp remarqua le manège de son chat. Il fronça des sourcils et suivit la ligne de son regard pour savoir ce qui le passionnait autant. Quand il comprit, il transpira alors qu'un sentiment d'incrédulité lui tombait dessus. Il secoua la tête, et ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir l'homme de ce qui allait arriver.

Mais soudainement, son côté sadique, qui avait été crée par Reborn et ses méthodes d'apprentissage très spéciales avant de continuer d'être développé par l'Ombre lui hurla **vengeance**. C'était une trop belle occasion pour la laisser passer. Alors il ferma lentement la bouche et s'assit sans bruit, observant ce qui allait le passer.

S'étant enfin décider pour le chemin qu'il allait prendre, Natsu se mit en position, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Plus rien ne comptait que cette petite chose blanche qui bougeait au vent. Si tentante, elle semblait l'appeler. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il se coucha sur le sol, et bougea son arrière train.

Il s'élança brusquement, et fut, en quelques bonds sur de petits rochers qui effleuraient dans la rivière, en position pour sauter sur sa proie. Il s'envola une dernière fois.

L'homme, trop concentré sur le poisson qu'il était sur le point d'attraper n'avait pas vu le manège du petit lion. Il fut donc pris par surprise en le sentant atterrir dans son dos. Il perdit l'équilibre et par un réflexe stupide mais humain, ouvrit la bouche pour crier, ce qui lui fit boire la tasse.

Heureusement, la rivière n'était pas profonde, ce qui lui permit de se relever aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Trempé, il se retourna pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se retrouva littéralement nez-à-nez avec un lion tout aussi surprit que lui par la suite des événements. Tellement focalisé sur sa cible, il avait tout oublié du reste. Même le fait que sa soi-disant cible se trouvait justement sur le dos de l'homme.

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes avant que Natsu tente un petit miaulement d'excuse en penchant la tête d'une manière qu'il espérait mignonne. Mais sa technique ne sembla pas marcher sur l'homme. Une sombre aura commença à apparaitre, faisant frissonner le petit chaton alors qu'il voyait le visage devant lui se crisper de fureur.

L'homme sauta à son tour sur la boite arme avec la ferme intention de la noyer. Mais tout aussi vive, cette dernière s'échappa. Commença ainsi une course poursuite humide. Alors que l'homme arrivait enfin à choper un Natsu qui couina de surprise, ils arrêtèrent de s'éclabousser, et donc purent enfin entendre le rire qui s'échappait. Ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers le campement.

Tsuna était mort de rire. Il en pleurait et son estomac lui faisait un mal de chien. Il finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Mais même dans sa position, il continua à se fendre la poire, et roula par terre se tenant désespérément le ventre pour soulager ses muscles contractés.

L'homme grogna, déniant la rougeur qui lui montait au joue de se voir ridiculiser de cette manière. Transportant la sale bestiole fermement par la peau du cou, il approcha du campement, toujours trempé. Il lança le chat sur l'adolescent qui vit son souffle être coupé par le poids de Natsu sur son ventre. Une manière très efficace pour s'arrêter de rire.

Il se redressa, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer la pauvre boite arme trempée et traumatisée par son expérience et par l'eau qu'elle avait reçue, et releva les yeux. Il eu du mal à contenir son fou-rire pas encore totalement disparu. L'homme tapait du pied impatiemment, les bras croisés, dans une posture qui pouvait faire fuir les plus endurcis des mafieux. Mais il n'était pas du tout impressionnant pour le jeune Vongola, qui se retenait désespérément de rire face à l'homme si fier qui était toujours aussi détrempé.

- _**Explique**__**. **_Feula-t-il.

Tsuna sourit et répondit simplement.

- Tu avais l'étiquette de ta chemise qui était sortit de ton col, et ça a attiré son attention…

Il ne put retenir l'éclatement de rire en voyant l'air éberlué qu'arbora l'homme. Le jour même, ce dernier pris toutes ses vêtements qu'il transportait et leur coupa l'étiquette d'un geste certain et définitif.

* * *

XD

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^

Alors pour les informations, deux choses. D'abord, sachez que je commence une nouvelle histoire "**Assumer Ses Actions. Ou Celles Des Autres****…**". Vous êtes tous invité à y jeter un coup d'œil ! X3

Autre chose, voyant mon imagination devenir dingue (littéralement… Sans ordinateur pour écrire ce qui me venait en tête… TT^TT), et avec la possibilité d'une quatrième histoire pouvant se rajouter aux trois autres déjà en place, j'ai décidé pour assurer une mise à jour assez régulière de faire un roulement dans mes publication. Il y en aura toujours au moins un par semaine, le vendredi, saufs imprévus ou fainéantise de ma part. ^^'

J'espère que ça vous convient ! Merci pour votre compréhension, et à plus tard !


	27. Forcément inutile ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Et oui, c'est moi ! Ça faisait un bail, hein ? X3

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 27 tant désiré de **Vongola Decimo I : La Raison**!

Le chapitre 27, un très bon chiffre ! X3

Allez, vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous, fan inconditionnel de KHR ignorez que le numéro de Tsuna est le 27 ?

Si vous ne le saviez pas, honte à vous ! On est de véritable fan quand on connait les numéros de KHR !

Un assez long chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis d'humeur. Et parce que ça s'y prêtait. XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Forcément inutile ?**

Il y a des personnes qui sont grandes.

Il y a des personnes qui sont petites.

Il y a des personnes qui sont blondes.

Il y a des personnes qui sont brunes.

Il y a des personnes qui sont rousses.

Il y a des personnes qui sont châtain.

Il y a des personnes intelligentes.

Il y a des personnes qui le sont un peu moins.

Il y a des personnes qui le sont un peu plus.

Il y a des personnes naturellement gentilles.

Il y a des personnes naturellement mauvaises.

Il y a les choses innées, appelé dons.

Il y a les choses acquises, appelé talents.

Mais comment faire la différence entre les deux ? Comment savoir ?

* * *

Ils y étaient arrivés. Enfin. Bratislava, la capitale de la Slovaquie était en vue, métropole immense remplie de présences humaines, innocentes ou hostiles. Mais ce n'était pas tant ses habitants ni même la ville qui les intéressait contrairement à son emplacement. À l'extrémité ouest du pays, juste au bord de la frontière avec l'Autriche. Frontière qu'ils devaient maintenant traverser sans se faire repérer.

Ils n'étaient pas entrés en ville. Ils ne s'en étaient même pas approchés. Ils avaient bien fait attention à faire un large détour pour éviter tout ce qu'une ville pouvait apporter. Encore plus une capitale. Ils étaient à peine entrés dans une des banlieues pour faire le plein de vivre.

Ils étaient repartis dans un bois des alentours, mais il y avait encore beaucoup trop de passage, ils ne pouvaient pas réfléchir proprement au problème qui les préoccupaient en ce moment.

Comment passer la frontière sans se faire repérer ?

Tsuna avait apprit grâce à l'Ombre qu'officiellement, grâce à l'espace Schengen, il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de problème pour traverser la frontière à pied. Cet accord permettait la libre circulation des biens et des personnes. Mais c'était un accord officiel. La Mafia n'obéissait pas aux lois, c'était bien connu.

Comme la famille ennemie devait logiquement se douter qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Italie, ils pouvaient être sûrs que sur tout les chemins praticables devaient se trouver sous haute surveillance. D'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de cette surveillance quelque chose de trop visible, au risque d'alerter les Vongola. Mais l'Ombre n'était pas quelqu'un qui comptait sur la chance de tomber sur un chemin qui n'était pas surveillé.

Il planifiait le moindre de leur mouvement, pensait à toutes les possibilités pour survivre. Il connaissait le monde de la Mafia, et comment la plupart des mafieux pensaient. Seul, il serait passé sans problème, et il aurait été déjà très loin avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. Mais voilà. Il n'était pas seul.

Il transportait avec lui un garçon recherché par la plus grande organisation de l'ombre et en plus de ça, ciblé par une famille des plus tordues et ignoble qui pouvait exister. Une qui n'hésitait pas à faire des expérimentations sur des enfants. Méprisable.

Maintenant, l'idée d'avoir participé à ça le rendait furieux. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter un boulot pareil. Mais voilà. Avant d'avoir connu le gamin, il n'avait pas d'état d'âme. Il soupira. Ce genre de réflexion le fatiguait…

Tsuna haussa un sourcil, mais l'homme balaya ses inquiétudes du dos de la main. Il avait mieux à penser que sa stupide mais persistante culpabilité. Il devait trouver une solution pour leur faire traverser la frontière en alliant sécurité et discrétion. Pas facile.

Tsuna continuait d'observer son guide alors que ce dernier soupirait de nouveau, la frustration facilement palpable dans ses gestes. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux voyageaient sans cesse sur la carte qu'il avait étalée, comme s'il pouvait vraiment visualiser ce qui se passait sur le territoire. Tsuna aimait observer cette personne, et avait même remarqué ses tics et leur signification. Et savoir qu'il devait être une des rares si ce n'est la seule personne qui avait l'honneur de pouvoir déchiffrer cette personne rendait l'exercice encore plus plaisant.

Tout comme là. Même sans le soupir qu'il avait laissé échapper, sa frustration était visible. Il passait sa main sur son front en signe de concentration, le bout de ses doigts caressant machinalement cette vieille cicatrice à sa tempe. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la carte, traçant chaque chemin possible, et passant à un autre endroit après avoir trouvé une quelconque objection grâce à des paramètres que Tsuna ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Mais normalement, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de temps pour chercher, et la pression que sa main exerçait sur son front augmentait progressivement, rendant le bout de ses doigts blanchâtre. Ses sourcils se fronçaient plus que normalement, ses grognement se faisaient plus régulier, et encore plein d'autre gestes anodins qui prenaient une signification particulière à notre jeune mafieux.

Tsuna observait tout ça sans oser bouger. D'un côté, il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir l'aider, mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Comment aurait-il pu lui être d'une aide quelconque ? Il n'était après tout qu'un poids…

Cette pensée, aussi véridique qu'elle soit le mis mal-à-l'aise. Il avait horreur de se sentir inutile, la vieille peur stupide mais quelque part fondée d'être mis à l'écart à cause de ça resurgissant. S'il n'avait rien à apporter, pourquoi continuerait-on de le fréquenter ?

Un bruit fit sursauter Tsuna, l'interrompant dans ses sombres pensées. L'homme venait de se relever et de frapper des mains sur la table.

- Inutile, fit-il avec un soupir. Je ne trouve pas.

- Oji-san ?

- Il n'y a pas de moyen de passer cette foutue frontière sans un risque de rencontrer des problèmes sur notre chemin.

- … Si ce n'est qu'un petit risque, hésita Tsuna.

L'homme le fixa gravement.

- Mais veux-tu vraiment prendre ce risque là, Tsunayoshi ?

Tsuna frissonna. Il secoua la tête avec empressement, l'idée même d'être reprit et ses conséquences étant insupportables. L'homme hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il.

Il replia la carte sombrement. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Ce n'était jamais bon de rester immobile trop longtemps, surtout considérant la probabilité élevé d'être poursuivis. Retourner en arrière était aussi mauvais pour les mêmes raisons. Ils pouvaient essayer de passer par le sud, mais le problème serait le même rendu à la frontière. Et il préférait passer par l'Autriche, pays qui avait du relief idéal pour leur fuite, et qu'il connaissait personnellement.

Il releva là tête au cri d'une corneille qui passait par là. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait vraiment passé du temps à réfléchir, et que la nuit était en train de tomber. Heureusement, leur camp était déjà dressé.

- On va aller dormir. Demain est un autre jour, et avec du repos, je trouverais sûrement une solution.

Il voulait se montrer optimiste pour le gamin, pour ne pas l'effrayer ni le démoraliser. Mais Tsuna savait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution. Sinon cet homme l'aurait trouvé il y a bien longtemps…

Ils se couchèrent donc dans une ambiance morose.

* * *

Il y a les choses que l'on doit accepter.

Il y a les choses que l'on peut refuser.

Mais comment faire la part des choses ?

Il y a ceux qui refusent ce qui est immuable.

Et se cassent les dents à vouloir le changer

Il y a ceux qui acceptent ce qui peut évoluer.

Et donc l'empêche de correctement s'épanouir.

Il y a ceux qui font le mauvais choix.

Il y a ceux qui font le bon choix.

Il y a ceux qui n'ont pas le choix.

C'est comme ça. C'est le destin.

Vraiment ?

* * *

Bleu. Vert. Rouge. Jaune. Violet. Orange. Indigo. Vert. Jaune. Orange. Bleu. Rouge. Stop.

Tsuna s'écroula, pantelant. Que cet exercice était fatiguant !

Les bras largement écartés, les yeux fermés, goûtant au vent de son monde intérieur et profitant du silence presque angoissant qui ne pouvait exister qu'ici, Tsuna reprit doucement son souffle. Après avoir trouvé les filtres à toutes les Flammes, il s'était entrainé à les purifier, jusqu'à les épurer de toutes Flammes du Ciel. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas toute la puissance des Flammes produites par un véritable porteur de la Flamme, mais elles étaient débarrassées de toutes impuretés.

Maintenant, il s'entrainait à passer d'une Flamme à l'autre le plus rapidement possible. Même s'il n'avait besoin que de trois à quatre secondes, c'était encore très lent. Trop lent. C'était inutilisable dans un combat. En fait, il ne savait pas encore à quoi pourra bien lui servir toutes ces différentes Flammes, car il était bien conscient qu'il utiliserait bien plus sa Flamme que celle des autres.

Il inspira profondément une dernière fois avant de se remettre en tailleur pour recommencer. Son essoufflement s'était déjà envolé, car la fatigue physique n'avait pas sa place dans ce lieu strictement spirituel. Il grimaça intérieurement. Il savait qu'il devrait plutôt faire ce genre d'exercice dans le monde réel pour habituer son corps…

- Si tu le sais, que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !

Tsuna hurla de surprise et se retourna d'un seul coup, prêt à tout. Il n'était absolument pas sur ses gardes dans ce lieu qu'il croyait parfaitement sûr. Il se trouva face à la forme étonnée et amusée de Giotto qui le regardait, les bras croisés. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda en se moquant :

- Surprit ?

- Oui !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de le dire… Que fais-tu ici, Tsunayoshi ?

- Je… M'entraine… Fit le jeune Vongola penaud. Il savait très bien que son ancêtre n'avalerait pas cette excuse.

- Oh, fit pourtant l'ancien Boss. Si j'avais su que les entrainements nocturnes te manquaient autant que ça, j'aurais fait quelque chose…

Tsuna pâlit à l'idée d'être réveillé toutes les nuits pour devoir subir un entrainement démoniaque. Giotto remarqua facilement le changement de couleur de son descendant et ricana. Il adorait s'amuser avec lui.

- Je pourrais t'aider, continua-t-il, avant d'être brusquement coupé.

- Non ! Merci ! C'est bon, je…

Giotto rigola plus franchement avant de poser une main réconfortante sur la tête de Tsuna. Ce dernier se détendit, comprenant que son ancêtre était simplement en train de se moquer de lui. Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber par terre. Primo le rejoignit avec plus de grâce et reprit son sérieux.

- Alors. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire ?

- Non, murmura Tsuna. Rien de spécial. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… J'ai donc voulu m'occuper un peu…

- Et pourquoi donc n'arrivais-tu pas à dormir ? Continua le Boss, bien décider à tirer les vers du nez de son obstiné de protégé.

Tsuna retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans le jugement de Giotto, mais… Qu'est-ce qu'un mort de quatre cent ans pourrait trouver comme solution à cette histoire de frontière et de surveillance ? Sans compter tout les gadgets technologiques qu'ils devaient éviter que Giotto ne devait sûrement pas connaitre…

- Essais toujours, fit Giotto alors que Tsuna gardait le silence.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu azure de son ancêtre. Ainsi que son sourire étincelant.

- Tu ne risque pas grand-chose à demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna observa son ancêtre un petit moment avant de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête. Il raconta le dilemme qu'ils avaient, ses yeux ne quittant pas le sol. Giotto écouta tout et devina ce que son héritier ne lui disait pas. Il détecta ce malaise enfouit qui rongeait Tsuna. L'inutilité. Et Tsuna avait tort. Il avait une solution. Mais il décida de ne pas la dire. Pour régler les problèmes de son protégé. Peut-être pas tous ses problèmes, mais la plupart.

- Je vois. Et il ne trouve pas de solution, termina Giotto.

- Non, fit Tsuna en secouant la tête.

- Et toi ?

Tsuna releva la tête, surprit.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu as une solution ou pas?

- Moi ? Fit Tsuna, surprit. Comment pourrais-je en avoir ? Je ne sais pas le centième de ce qu'il sait…

- Et alors ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu saches moins de chose que lui ? Tu as d'autres atouts, que tu n'utilises malheureusement pas.

- …

Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce que Giotto voulait lui dire. Vraiment pas. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de plus que cet homme ? Il était grand, il était fort, ingénieux, doué, et survivait dans le monde de la mafia depuis plus de temps que lui n'avait vécu sur terre. Quant à lui, il était petit, faible, maladroit et n'avait vraiment aucune idée du fonctionnement de cette organisation.

Giotto retint un soupir agacé.

- Tu manques vraiment de confiance en toi…

Tsuna s'empourpra légèrement, devinant qu'une fois de plus, ses pensées avaient dues êtres affreusement déchiffrables… Giotto sourit. Il adorait la tête de Tsuna quand il était gêné. Il décida de l'aiguiller sur le bon chemin. Il se releva et lui tendit la main. Tsuna haussa un sourcil, mais n'hésita pas à prendre cette main tendue. Aussitôt, il se sentit soulevé, mais plus haut que prévu. Bien plus haut.

- HIIIIIIII ! ! ! G-Giotto-san ! !

- Du calme. Enflamme tes gants, et tout ira bien.

Tsuna obéit aussitôt que Giotto le lâcha. Il ne perdit que quelques mètres avant de se retrouver à nouveau à la hauteur de son maitre. Il se mit dans une position défensive, prêt à contrer l'attaque qui allait arriver. Mais il ne reçu qu'un regard amusé et un petit sourire. Il baissa sa garde, juste un peu pour demander :

- Vous… Ne m'attaquez pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? Veux-tu tellement t'entrainer ?

- … Non…

- Bien.

- …

- …

- Euh…

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait là ?

- Toi, tu t'interroges inutilement, et moi, je profite.

Profiter ? Mais profiter de quoi ? Tsuna regarda autour de lui, restant toujours prudent au cas où se sera une ruse, mais n'y croyant pas vraiment. Ils étaient à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol et flottaient tranquillement. Quelques nuages étaient au dessus d'eux paraissant d'un coup bien plus proche, mais toujours aussi inoffensif.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas, mais il continua d'observer. Et de ressentir. Le vent sans odeur sur sa peau, faisant danser légèrement ses cheveux. Le bruit ronflant mais discret de sa Flamme et de celle de Giotto, les maintenant en l'air. La simple mais douce impression de flotter dans un doux néant, où tous ses soucis et leur poids étaient restés à terre. C'était agréable.

Le jeune mafieux sentit un calme soudain l'envahir et il se surprit à sourire doucement. Il était bien dans les airs. Il se sentait à sa place, et c'était apaisant. Le paysage ne perdait rien de sa splendeur à cette hauteur, au contraire. Son Arbre n'en semblait que plus imposant, seule masse d'un rose presque blanc perdue dans le vert scintillant de l'herbe. Le lac et ses rivières perdaient de leur relief, mais gagnaient du calme.

Il n'avait jamais encore fait ça. Voler pour voler. À chaque fois qu'il enflammait ses gants, c'était généralement pour éviter une attaque, ou attaquer lui-même, que se soit à l'entrainement ou contre un ennemi… C'était la première fois qu'il prenait simplement plaisir à défier la gravité en restant en l'air sans retomber. C'était vraiment agréable.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto. Ce dernier lui rendit un regard perçant. Sa voix résonna haut et clair malgré le peu de force qu'il avait mit à parler.

- Il est bon de prendre du recul quand une situation semble désespérée. Ou plutôt, ici dire de la hauteur serait plus juste.

Le ton. Le ton qu'utilisait Giotto. Ce n'était pas qu'un conseil vide, Tsuna devinait qu'il y avait quelque chose à apprendre derrière ça. Mais quoi ? Un obstacle semblait l'empêcher de comprendre totalement. Là encore, Giotto le devina. Il eu un sourire un peu triste.

- Tu as tes propres capacités, tellement importantes. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te rendes pas compte de ta propre valeur…

Cette fois, Tsuna se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il su qu'il venait de décevoir son mentor, mais ne savait pas encore comment. Il baissa un peu la tête et lâcha presque malgré lui :

- Désolé…

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'excusait, mais avait sentit le besoin urgent de le faire. Giotto soupira en secouant légèrement la tête, accentuant le malaise de Tsuna.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allons. Il faut que tu dormes. Rentrons.

- Oui…

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers l'Arbre de Tsuna, et se posèrent avec délicatesse à son pied. Tsuna lança un dernier regard vers son ancêtre. Giotto souriait, et il l'entendit dire avant de perdre conscience :

- _Buona notte_. (Bonne nuit)

* * *

Mais comment savoir ?

Savoir ce que l'on peut changer, ce que l'on doit accepter.

Savoir si le contrôle que l'on a n'est qu'illusion, ou si l'impression d'être ballotté dans le fleuve du destin n'est dû qu'à l'ignorance de l'existence du gouvernail de notre frêle esquif ?

Comment faire la différence ?

Le peut-on ?

* * *

Quand Tsuna se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se rappelait avec acuité la rencontre de la nuit. Et bien sûr, les paroles. Ses étranges paroles qui semblaient vouloir d'elles-mêmes résonner sans cesse à ses oreilles.

_Tu as tes propres capacités, tellement importantes…_

Oui, il était capable de tomber sans cesse dans le même escalier qu'il descendait tous les matins. C'était vrai qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'autre personne capable de faire ça dans le monde. À part, peut-être son grand-frère adoptif…

Tsuna secoua la tête. Sa maladresse était légendaire, et il avait beau faire d'immense effort, elle ne reculait que trèèèèèèès lentement…

Il soupira et se leva. Il s'étira en gémissant. Bien qu'habituer à la froideur et la dureté du sol, c'était toujours inconfortable. Il se leva en baillant, jetant un coup d'œil à côté de lui. Il remarqua sans surprise que l'espace de la couchette de son guide était vide. L'homme était bien sûr réveillé depuis longtemps, et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait eu le droit de dormir plus longtemps que normalement, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voyager.

Il fronça ses sourcils avant de secouer de nouveau la tête. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait ses tâches à faire. Il plia rapidement son sac de couchage et le rangea comme l'homme lui avait apprit. Encore une règle de sécurité, au cas où ils doivent partir précipitamment, qu'ils n'aient rien à ranger, seulement tout à prendre pour pouvoir filer le plus vite possible. Il sortit de la tente.

L'air était frais, et le soleil pas très haut. Il ne devait vraiment pas être tard dans la journée. Il balaya la petite clairière qui les abritait, et trouva sans surprise l'homme, de nouveau penché sur la carte de la région. Natsu était à ses côtés, sans le déranger. Lui aussi fixait la carte, comme s'il réfléchissait lui aussi sur le problème qui embêtait ses humains. Mais il sentit quand Tsuna sortit de la tente, et l'accueillit avec un miaulement joyeux.

Il sauta du rocher qui servait d'appui et en quelques bond sauta dans les bras de Tsuna. Son maitre était heureusement habitué à ce genre d'affection. S'il était tombé les premières fois sur les fesses de surprise, il était maintenant bien capable de le rattraper.

- Bonjour Natsu, salua Tsuna en gratifiant son mini-lion d'une caresse sous le menton.

- Grao~, ronronna gentiment la boite arme, profitant pleinement du traitement qui était si agréable.

L'ombre renifla moqueusement.

- Tu gâtes trop cette sale bête, gamin.

- Oji-san, gronda Tsuna amusé.

Natsu ignora royalement la remarque, s'installant même plus confortablement dans les bras de son maitre et se mettant à ronronner plus fort. Tsuna gloussa alors que l'homme levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Tsuna secoua la tête. Même si l'homme traitait Natsu ainsi, il savait qu'il appréciait beaucoup le jeune animal si intelligent. C'était juste sa manière d'être.

Le jeune mafieux s'approcha de son guide qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tsuna ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant là encore parfaitement que c'était la manière de l'homme de lui dire bonjour. Il s'assit sur le rocher qu'occupait précédemment Natsu et observa lui aussi la carte.

Il arrivait à peu près à se situer, surtout grâce à Bratislava qui était juste à côté. Et il savait qu'ils étaient au sud de cette ville, près de la frontière. Il arrivait à se placer sur cette carte, mais lui ne voyait pas de chemin praticable à part les routes, et même lui savait que ce genre de chemin étaient hors de question.

De nouveau, il se sentait embarrassé. L'homme était tout seul à prévoir leur chemin, et lui ne faisait rien d'autre que gêner. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile à avaler. Il se renfrogna en se redressant, s'étant décidé. Comme l'avait dit Giotto, il ne risquait pas grand-chose à demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oji-san ? Se risqua Tsuna, qui rechignait malgré tout à déranger l'homme alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Hm ? Fit l'homme sans relever la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux… Aider ? Hésita le Vongola.

Cette fois, l'homme dirigea son entière attention sur le jeune homme mal-à-l'aise. Il était franchement surprit, même si son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. C'était la première fois que Tsuna se proposait pour aider autrement que pour les tâches ménagères. Il laissait d'habitude l'homme décider de tout. Honnêtement, l'homme n'avait jamais cherché de l'aide non plus. Lui avait l'habitude de voyager et d'éviter les présences humaines. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pourrait lui offrir ?

Mais d'un autre côté, il était coincé. Et il n'était pas assez arrogant pour refuser de l'aide quand celle-ci se présentait. De plus, ce gamin pouvait savoir des choses que lui ignorait. N'avait-il pas été suivi par le mystique Reborn avant d'atterrir avec lui ?

Tsuna prit l'hésitation de l'homme comme un refus silencieux. Il baissa le regard et murmura :

- Non… je n'ai rien dit, oubli…

- Quoi ? Fit l'Ombre, interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien, je sais que je ne peux pas être d'une grande aide, alors…

L'homme observa plus attentivement le gamin devant lui. Son malaise était clairement visible, mais au-delà de la timidité, il cachait autre chose. De la peur. Ce gamin avait peur de quelque chose. L'homme cru d'abord qu'il craignait la possibilité d'être de nouveau capturé. Il aurait voulu le rassurer et lui dire que rien ne lui arriverait, mais il changea d'avis, comprenant confusément que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait le jeune homme.

C'est en se rappelant de cette proposition d'aide assez surprenante qu'il comprit. Le gamin avait peur d'être abandonné. Peur que lui choisisse de le laisser derrière et de s'échapper seul s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids mort.

Avec cette constatation, deux sentiments s'emparèrent de l'hitman. D'abord la colère car c'était stupide. S'il l'avait protégé jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi l'abandonner maintenant ? Et puis de la compréhension. C'était normal de penser de cette manière, à la fois rationnelle et irrationnel. Il était un tueur à gages, après tout. Spécialiste de la survie dans n'importe quelle situation. Et tout ce qui pouvait empêcher cette survie était éliminé.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul geste juste. Ce geste que le tueur avait découvert et qui calmait les craintes de ce bout d'homme. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur sa tête. Tsuna releva les yeux, interrogateur. Mais l'homme ne répondit rien, caressant juste la chevelure folle et douce de sa charge.

Tsuna comprit et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce contact apaisant. Il se détendit et sourit légèrement.

- Merci…

L'homme ne fit qu'hocher la tête en réponse.

Tsuna se sentait vraiment rassuré par ce simple geste, que ce soit cet homme ou Giotto qui le fasse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais il se sentait mieux. Pourtant le malaise était toujours présent. Moins fort, certes, mais… Autant quand ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement vers la liberté, cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas être utile. Autant maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés, il détestait le fait _d'être_ inutile.

- Bon. Tu veux toujours aider ?

Tsuna releva la tête, surprit. Il croisa le regard impénétrable de l'homme, et se surprit à hocher la tête.

- Alors, au travail.

Il sourire stupide s'étala sur son visage, l'éclairant de l'intérieur. Il hocha de nouveau la tête, avec plus de vigueur. Natsu ponctua leur échange par un mini rugissement de son cru, et les deux humains éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

On ne peut pas.

On ne peut pas savoir. C'est impossible.

On ne peut pas savoir ce que cache la boite de Pandore avant de l'avoir ouverte.

On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se dissimule derrière le coin de la rue avant de s'être avancé.

On ne peut pas savoir ce que nous réserve notre avenir avant de le vivre.

C'est comme ça.

On ne peut pas.

* * *

Dans un parfait ensemble, les trois êtres présents soupirèrent, de plus en plus frustrés. Incapable de trouver une solution à un problème trop important.

L'homme avait fait un bref exposé sur les méthodes de surveillance que pouvait utiliser cette famille. Elles étaient restreintes par les Vongola, car même s'il y avait un traitre dans la famille de Tsuna, ce qui n'était pas encore sûr, il y avait une limite à ce que cette personne pouvait dissimuler. Enfin, s'il n'y avait pas de traitre, il y avait une limite aux nombres d'hommes qu'ils pouvaient utiliser sans attirer l'attention.

Le problème venait dans le fait de savoir où étaient positionnés ces hommes. Et ça, ils n'en avaient aucunes idées. Ils ignoraient aussi leurs méthodes de recherches. S'ils faisaient une recherche active, en utilisant des chiens par exemple, ou une surveillance passive, attendant simplement que leurs cibles tombent dans leurs filets. Et la taille de ces filets. Bien organisé, certain barrage étaient impassables. Et cette probabilité ne leur plaisait vraiment pas.

Et en plus de ça, eux-mêmes étaient restreints par leurs choix de fuites. Les routes étaient hors limites, car trop fréquentées. Les chemins de randonnées étaient pour la même raisons refusées. Surtout au printemps, où après l'hiver sortaient tout les mordus de la montagne et de la marche à pieds. La frontière se situait entre deux monts, et était donc très prisé, et la présence de la capitale était un plus pour eux. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les difficultés de nos deux fuyards. Ils en avaient déduit qu'ils devaient obligatoirement passer par les forêts, lieux ombragés qui étaient capables de les protéger efficacement s'ils faisaient preuve d'un minimum de discrétion.

Il y avait trop d'inconnus au goût de l'homme, et les conséquences d'un échec étaient vraiment trop graves pour tenter quoi que se soit. Ils devaient être _sûrs_ de passer.

Tsuna essaya de s'étirer, dirigeant ses bras vers le haut et gémissant de soulagement en sentant ses muscles grincer du bonheur d'enfin bouger. Mais il perdit l'équilibre en allant trop en arrière, et il glapit avant de tomber durement de ce qui lui servait de siège sur le sol. Seul un réflexe typiquement félin avait empêché Natsu d'accompagner son maitre dans sa chute. Il grogna alors que l'homme laissait passer un aboiement qui pouvait passer pour un rire.

- Aïe…

- Oy, ça va gamin ? Fit l'homme en s'approchant, essayant de cacher son sourire.

- Arrêtes d'avoir l'air si amusé de mes malheurs… répondit platement Tsuna en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce qui n'impressionna nullement l'homme qui répondit simplement, révélant cette fois son sourire insolent :

- Je peux essayer.

Tsuna soupira. C'était sans espoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait se relever quand son regard fut attiré par des oies sauvages qui migraient vers le nord, après avoir passé tout l'hiver en Afrique. Elles formaient un "V" parfait dans ce ciel de printemps. Il eu alors une pensée étrange :

_Elles ont de la chance… Elles peuvent passer les pays sans problèmes, elles…_

Tsuna se releva brusquement, effrayant ses deux compagnons par sa vivacité. Il n'entendit pas la question curieuse de l'homme. Repensant à la solution effarante qu'il avait trouvée. Était-ce possible ? Était-ce vraiment envisageable ?

_"Il est bon de prendre du recul quand une situation semble désespérée. Ou plutôt, ici dire de la hauteur serait plus juste."_

Son ancêtre avait lui aussi trouvé cette solution, bien plus rapidement que lui. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit, lui donnant simplement des indices. Croyant qu'il finirait par trouver. Et il avait trouvé. Mais il avait encore des doutes. C'était tellement insensée… Mais avait-il d'autre solution ? Et puis, bien préparé, et bien fait, il ne devait sûrement rien avoir de mieux en matière de discrétion.

- TSU-NA-YO-SHI !

L'interpellé sursauta, entendant enfin qu'on l'appelait. Il se tourna vers un homme qui le regardait agacé et curieux.

- Et bien, il en faut du temps pour que tu reviennes à toi.

- Ah… Désolé.

L'homme eu un geste vague de la main et continua.

- Ce n'est rien, mais je me demande vraiment à quoi tu pensais si fort…

À quoi il pensait ? Ah oui !

- O-Oji-san… Murmura Tsuna.

L'Ombre haussa un sourcil, surprit par le tremblement de la voix de sa charge. Voyant qu'il avait toute sont attention, Tsuna continua.

- J'ai… Je crois… Une solution…

L'homme tressaillit, franchement surprit, et s'apprêtait à demander des explications, mais Tsuna le coupa.

- Mais… C'est…

L'homme s'arrêta, cachant mal son impatience. Tsuna termina enfin sa phrase avec le même ton ébahi.

- Dingue ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

- Une solution… Dingue ?

Tsuna hocha la tête. Et là, son guide eu une réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il eu un sourire carnassier, et au lieu de sembler suspicieux, ou même simplement prudent, il semblait plus que jamais intéressé.

- J'adore les solutions de dingue. Tu m'expliques ?

Tsuna se retint de tomber de nouveau en arrière. Pourquoi n'était-il entouré que de fous furieux ?

* * *

On ne peut pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut le découvrir.

Par nous même.

Et essayer.

Essayer. Échouer. Tomber. Se relever.

Toujours, toujours se relever.

Recommencer. Encore et encore.

Et enfin…

* * *

L'homme avait écouté. Il avait aimé. Bien sûr, c'était aussi dingue que lui… Mais aussi folle que l'idée pouvait être, aussi folle qu'elle devenait alors qu'il réfléchissait sur elle, Tsuna n'arrivait pas à ne pas y croire. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver des arguments assez valables pour la refuser complètement. Et puis l'homme semblait vraiment l'apprécier…

- Voler, fit-il en regardant le ciel, très intéressé. J'aime l'idée.

- Oui, mais comment ? Même si je peux voler grâce à mes Flammes, j-

- Attend, l'interrompit l'homme. Tes Flammes ?

- Oui. C'est en enflammant mes gants que je peux voler.

- Ah ? Je m'étais imaginé que tu parlais de tes ailes.

- Mes ailes ? Fit Tsuna surprit. Mais c'était vrai que ça paraissait logique. Des ailes pour voler…

- Non, continua le jeune homme. Je ne m'en suis jamais servit comme ça.

_Je ne m'en suis jamais servit tout court__ et c'est très bien comme ça_, rajouta-t-il intérieurement pour lui-même.

Il ne resta pas longtemps à penser là-dessus que l'homme faisait un résumé de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Un simple résumé.

- Alors. Tu passes la frontière en volant, et je te rejoins ?

Tsuna détourna le regard. Cette solution, aussi simple et sûre qu'elle soit ne lui allait pas. Dans ces pays qu'il connaissait à peine de nom, l'idée de se retrouver seul était vraiment effrayante. Il y avait trop de choses qui pouvaient arriver. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas transporter quelqu'un avec lui avec ses gants en Flammes. Si seulement ils avaient un système comme celui qu'avait fabriqué Spanner, alors il aurait pu tirer l'homme derrière lui, mais ils n'avaient rien de ce genre.

Il se força à accepter cette solution. Il ne devait pas coller à l'homme comme une sangsue, ce n'était pas bien. Et puis-

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, il faut le dire.

Tsuna releva la tête. Il ne savait pas si l'homme était irrité ou désespéré de son comportement. Le jeune boss qu'il était s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, et il joua machinalement avec ses mains. Oui, il avait des choses à dire, mais en avait-il le droit ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais aider.

- Oui, répondit automatiquement Tsuna. Bien sûr que je veux aider ! Mais…

- Pas de mais le coupa-t-on Si tu veux aider, dit ce qui te tracasse. Tu es bien plus intelligent que tu ne semble le penser, gamin. Alors ne te rends pas plus bête que tu n'es pour donner raison à des personnes qui ne le valent pas.

Tsuna n'arriva pas à contrôler le rouge qui envahit son visage. Il comprenait facilement l'allusion à ses récits où il faisait référence à lui-même en parlant de Dame-Tsuna.

_"Tu manques vraiment de confiance en toi…"_

À croire que son esprit se liguait lui aussi contre lui pour lui prouver quelque chose qu'il savait inconsciemment en utilisant les paroles de son ancêtre. Mais à force de s'entendre dire chaque jour que l'on est stupide, à force de se voir moquer pour ça tout le temps, on finit par le croire.

Natsu lui sauta alors dessus par surprise, et au lieu de simplement aller dans ses bras, il continua son ascension vers les épaules de son maitre, où il s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles, tout en enroulant doucement sa queue autour de son cou. Les deux porteurs de la Flamme du Ciel s'observèrent sans un mot, conversation silencieuse que même le plus grand télépathe ne saurait décrypter. L'Ombre attendit donc tranquillement la fin de cet échange muet.

Tsuna finit par soupirer. Il était peut-être temps qu'il s'affirme. S'il devait survivre dans le monde de la Mafia, mieux, s'il voulait le changer, il ne pouvait pas être aussi faible. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser retenir par des choses aussi stupides.

- Je… N'aime pas cette solution. Commença-t-il.

Il n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de l'homme, trop effrayé de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ça. Il continua.

- Où irais-je ? Je ne connais rien de ce pays. Et puis comment vas-tu me retrouver ? Tu ne sauras même pas où j'aurais atterrit. Et puis s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le saurais pas. Et puis-

Il se stoppa en entendant un léger ricanement. Le jeune Vongola fut assez surprit pour relever la tête pour tomber sur le regard de l'homme qui semblait amusé et… Fier ?

- Je sais déjà tout ça, Tsunayoshi, répondit l'homme à la question clairement visible du plus jeune. Et il continua avec un sourire entre la moquerie et l'appréciation.

- Mais je voulais savoir si tu pointerais ses défauts toi-même. Et si tu les ferais remarquer.

Tsuna comprit alors qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras.

- J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me tester sans cesse.

- Pas tant que tu seras incapable de tenir sur tes propres jambes sans tomber tous les deux pas, rétorqua aussitôt l'homme.

Un léger silence s'installa, et même si aucun d'entre eux ne le dire tout haut, ils l'entendirent clairement.

C'était pas gagné.

L'homme secoua sa tête un moment pour se débarrasser de cette pensée. Il continua de réfléchir tout haut.

- Ce n'est jamais bon de se séparer dans ce genre de fuite. Il faut donc trouver un moyen pour que tu nous transporte tout les deux de manière sûre au-delà de la frontière…

- Oui… Mais je ne peux pas transporter quelqu'un quand je me sers de mes gants… Sauf, peut-être sur le dos…

Une image du frêle Tsuna transportant la carcasse immense de l'homme en plus de leur bagage leur traversa l'esprit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour tomber d'accord.

Hors. De. Question.

- Montre-moi comment tu voles avec ces Flammes, ça m'intrigue, demanda l'homme pour changer de sujet, et honnêtement intéressé.

Tsuna haussa les sourcils mais fit comme il lui était demandé. Il sortit ses gants de leurs boites et les enflamma. Il n'alla pas haut, seulement à quelques mètres du sol. Il fit bien attention à ne pas dépasser la cime des arbres et à rester en vue de l'homme. Ce dernier siffla entre ses dents.

- Et bien. Ces gants semblent être bien plus puissants qu'à première vue.

- Ils sont très puissants, répondit Tsuna en revenant sur terre. Sûrement plus encore maintenant qu'ils ont fusionnées avec ceux de Primo-san.

Il garda ses gants enflammés et en profita pour nourrir un peu Natsu. Ce dernier apprécia l'attention. Pendant ce temps, ils étaient observés par l'homme, mais il n'était pas concentré sur le mini-lion qui absorbait les Flammes. Il pensait à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait analysé rapidement le fonctionnement de ces gants. Et comprenait pourquoi Tsuna ne pouvait pas emmener quelqu'un avec lui grâce à eux. C'était eux qui, selon leur orientation, donnée par Tsuna, dirigeait ce dernier. Machinalement, preuve de l'habitude qu'il avait à utiliser ce moyen de transport, il dirigeait sa paume vers l'endroit opposé à la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre pour que sa Flamme le pousse là où il le voulait.

C'était des manœuvres impossibles à faire avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans les bras. Mais le cerveau de l'homme revint sur sa première idée. Et en plus, ça lui paraissait vraiment plus naturel d'utiliser des ailes pour voler que des gants. Même les ailes d'un humain…

- Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir te servir de tes ailes ?

Tsuna releva la tête tout en continuant de caresser sa boite arme. Il avoua :

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment servit…

- Et bien c'est le moment d'essayer.

- Hé ?

Tsuna sentit son estomac se pincer, mais n'en fit rien paraitre, son incrédulité surpassant la vague de peur instinctive. L'homme continua.

- Il faudrait savoir si tu arrives à faire quelque chose avec tes ailes. Es-tu capable de les contrôler ? Sont-elles capable de te porter ? Quel poids supplémentaire peuvent-elles porter ? Ce genre de chose.

Tsuna hocha machinalement la tête. Mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que l'homme disait… Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était une image. Une des très nombreuses images qui hantaient ses nuits encore maintenant.

L'image d'une personne aux cheveux aussi blancs que les plumes des ailes qui le supportaient, étincelantes, débordant de l'énergie volée à ses amis…

Son rire de fou résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement.

* * *

Réussir.

Bâtir son destin.

Allier inné et acquis pour se construire.

Car rien n'est tout blanc, rien n'est tout noir.

Le monde comporte plus de mille couleurs.

À nous de les utiliser pour peindre notre tableau.

* * *

Une autre épreuve se dessine sur le chemin de Tsuna.

Courage ! Le voyage pour rentrer chez toi n'est pas finit !

Désolée pour ceux qui rêvent d'action. Pas avant encore quelques chapitres, mais alors tout ce précipitera ! Je n'en dit pas plus ! X3

Je vous invite bien sûr à aller voir mes autre histoires (j'ai fait un chapitre pour chaque pour me faire pardonner ! ^w^), et mon nouveau OS : **Cadeaux surprenant**, spécial dédicace Hibari-sama et ses fans ! X3

Autre nouvelle histoire : **La Dance des Éléments**. Mais avant que vous vous mettiez à hurler comme quoi je me disperse vraiment trop, sachez que c'est vraiment une petite histoire de cinq ou six chapitre maximum, et que j'ai presque terminée de l'écrire.

En espérant que vous me pardonnerez ma longue absence et que vous me laisserez plein de commentaires ! ^^

Au revoir et à bientôt j'espère ! ^v^


	28. I Believe I Can Fly

Yo ! ^o^

Bon, me revoilà, et ce chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, parce que j'ai mis Presque trios mois à l'écrire… Oui, vous avez devinez, c'est celui là qui m'a, entre autre, bien ralenti…

Mais comme maintenant je suis satisfaite du résultat, ça me va. ^^

Bonne lecture !

Artiste : R-Kelly

Chanson : **I Believe I Can Fly**

Lien : http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=zK2ZuescJGA

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : I Believe I Can Fly**

* * *

~ I used to think that I could not go on ~  
_Je pensais__ que je ne pouvais pas continuer,_

~ And life was nothing but an awful song ~  
_Et la vie n'était rien qu'une __affreuse chanson_

~ But now I know the meaning of true love ~  
_Mais maintenant je connais la signification d__'__u__n __véritable amour_

~ I'm leaning on the everlasting arms ~  
_Je __m'appuie__ sur __des bras éternels_

~ If I can see it, then I can do it ~  
_Si je peux le voir, __alors je peux le faire_

~ If I just believe it, there's nothing to it ~  
_Si j'y crois simplement, il n'y a rien d'autre_

* * *

Un crépitement. Que Tsuna connaissait très bien. C'était le crépitement du feu. Mais pas un feu comme celui qui le soutenait. Pas un doux ronronnement rassurant.

Non.

C'était un souffle puissant, et lourd, affreusement chaud, et si le bois ne faisait que crépiter il y avait quelques secondes, maintenant, le feu rugissait à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux.

Il eu préféré ne jamais le faire.

Du rouge, du noir.

Partout.

Plus aucune tache d'une autre couleur que le rouge et le noir. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, semblable à la couleur sang qui séchait. Le sol était imbibé de ce liquide ou réduit en cendre. Fine poussière qui couvrait tout, s'infiltrant dans le moindre interstice, mais qui malgré tout ne pouvait masquer la couleur flamboyante du feu qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Cyclone infernale qui le rendait sourd à tout autre bruit.

Tsuna voulut hurler. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, le goût du sang, de la cendre et du feu s'introduisirent en lui, l'étouffant, le paralysant. Il ne pouvait rien faire, simplement voir.

Constater. Amer impuissance qui le dégoûtait, mais hélas… Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Des corps, innombrables et anonymes, visages perdu dans un trop grand nombre. Seuls quelque corps étaient comme mit en avant, visibles à ses yeux, éclairés par une force invisible. Même le sang dans lequel ils gisaient luisant d'un rouge rubis, et aurait presque été beau sans sa nature morbide.

Le sang. Celui de ses amis, de sa famille. Versé depuis leur corps sans vie, laissés juste devant lui. Sa mère, sa douce mère tenant dans ses bras les deux petits. Eux aussi immobiles. À Jamais. Son père, qui semblait tendre un bras pour aller les rejoindre. Et qui ne tiendra plus jamais sa femme adorée dans ses bras trop immobiles.

Tsuna sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Incapables de les essuyer, incapable de les arrêter.

Les filles, dans les bras de Bianchi, comme si elle essayait vainement de les emmener ailleurs que dans cet enfer. Pour finalement y rester pour toujours. Shamal, le docteur pervers, sa boite contenant ses pires moustiques encore dans sa main. Même sa blouse avait perdu le blanc dont il était si fier pour se parer de gris et d'écarlate.

Il aurait voulu vomir. Il aurait voulu hurler. Il aurait voulu refuser. Il ne pouvait que voir.

De petit corps, trop petit pour les esprits qu'ils contenaient. Qu'ils avaient contenus. Leur tétines normalement si brillante aujourd'hui enfouies sous les cendres. Il arrivait même à deviner les compagnons des bébés.

La gigantesque pieuvre, affalée près de son ancien maitre, anormalement immobile. Une sorte de long tronc qu'il reconnu comme un alligator. Au côté d'un autre corps. Un oiseau, ou ce qui devait être un oiseau, protégeant vainement deux corps brisés. Un petit singe, réduit à l'était de carcasse, qui devait serrer le cou de son maitre.

Tsuna ne voulait plus en voir plus. Le gout métallique du sang continuait de se mélanger à celui de la cendre, l'étouffant doucement. Sa vision se brouillait avec ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite. Il savait ce qui viendrait. Mais ne voulait pas le voir. Refusait de le reconnaitre. Mais contre son gré, ses yeux se déplacèrent. Et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il eu mal. Une nouvelle vague de larme déferla sur lui, et il ne fit rien pour la retenir.

Il reconnaitrait ce chapeau n'importe où. Avec le petit corps de l'adorable caméléon. Et il connaissait par cœur ce corps qui l'avait frappé tant et tant de fois avec une vitesse impossible. Pourquoi ne se levait-il pas ? Pourquoi restait-il si immobile ? Non… Non, pas lui… Il était invincible… Il était le meilleur des meilleurs… Il était le tuteur de Tsuna, son entraineur, son diable, son espoir et son pilier… Il n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, pas le droit de le laisser. Il était Reborn, il était-

Mort.

Comme les autres.

Et lui regardait la scène de carnage, ignorant les innombrables corps qui entouraient ceux des êtres qu'il aimait. Incapable du moindre mouvement.

Simplement impuissant.

* * *

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can touch the sky ~  
_Je cr__ois que je peux toucher le ciel_

~ I think about it every night and day ~  
_J'y p__ense chaque nuit et chaque jour_

~ Spread my wings and fly away ~  
_Etendre mes ailes et s'envoler au loin_

~ I believe I can soar ~  
_Je crois que je peux __m'élever_

~ I see me running through that open door ~  
_Je me vois passer cette porte ouverte __en courant_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

* * *

Soudain, une lueur d'espoir réapparu en lui. De nouveau, et malgré l'horreur et le dégout qui montait en lui, il scanna à nouveau chaque visage trop pâle, voulant être sûr de lui.

Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient pas-

_"Hu Hu…"_

Son sang se glaça. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et une nouvelle fois, sa vision se brouilla. Mais pas à cause des larmes. Mais par la peur. La terreur provoquée par ce simple son. Ce ricanement innocent qu'il avait apprit à redouter au long de ses trop nombreux cauchemars.

Son corps retrouva une petite liberté, et il aurait préféré rester immobile. Mais toujours contre lui, son corps se retourna pour faire face à ce qui lui tournait le dos.

Son espoir, son magnifique, mais tellement fragile espoir fut réduit à néant sans la moindre pitié. C'était le même spectacle de chaos, le paysage n'avait pas changé. Seulement le nom des corps qui s'éparpillaient devant lui.

Gokudera fut le premier qu'il vit. Devant lui. À ses pieds. Dans une pose qui dénonçait sa dernière volonté. Le protéger. Son léopard, étonnamment fidèle, à ses côté. Le katana brisé de Yamamoto, fauché en pleine action, son chien et son hirondelle étalés par terre. Le corps brisé de son grand frère, Ryohei, dont le torse semblait anormalement _plat_. Son kangourou à ses côtés. Aux membres avant placés dans une position peu naturelle. Un corps massif qui ne cachait pas la jeune fille accompagné d'une chouette qui essayait désespérément de protéger le plus jeune des gardiens.

Inutilement.

De nouveau, il ne voulait pas continuer. Ceux qui arrivaient étaient les plus forts, les plus vindicatifs, les plus fiers… Ils n'aimeraient pas que Tsuna les voit ainsi, réduit à rien. Encore une fois, ses yeux lui désobéirent. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s'habituait pas à voir ces corps.

Un trident, brisé, réduit en simple poudre qui se mélangeait avec la cendre. Le propriétaire plus jamais ne le prendrait pour faire des entourloupe, ni même pour faire peur à quiconque. Mukuro était vaincu, n'ayant même plus la possibilité de se réincarner pour réaliser son rêve diabolique.

Il était ironique qua dans la mort, son seul compagnon soit le gardien des nuages et sa boite arme. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à voir ses armes favorites, mais se fit le vague remarque que même à main nue, il aurait tout à fait été capable d'attaquer son ennemi. Le mignon petit hérisson et le fidèle Hibird côte à côte, si fragiles.

Ils étaient les plus éloignés de Tsuna. Le plus proche de son ennemi. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le cœur et le corps de Tsuna ne ressentaient plus rien. Même le crépitement du feu était couvert par un incessant bourdonnement. C'était comme si son esprit s'était fermé au monde, pour protéger son âme de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Protéger sa raison de la folie qui menaçait de le submerger.

"Tsunayoshi…"

Il frissonna, et releva violement la tête. Uni. C'était Uni, qui était devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement des corps du Nuage et du Brouillard. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir.

Elle leva lentement une main suppliante vers lui, et il voulu bouger si fort qu'il eu l'impression que son esprit quitterait son corps. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, avant même que ce bras soit complètement levé vers lui, Uni disparut en fumée, réduit en cendre par une Flamme du Ciel apparu de nulle part. En quelques secondes, elle disparu. Révélant une autre personne. Dont la simple présence glaça jusqu'aux entrailles de Tsuna.

Cette personne se tenait fièrement dans cet enfer, figure trop blanche dans ces ténèbres. Les bras croisés dans un signe de détente complète, il paraissait vraiment à l'aise dans ce lieu de mort et d'agonie.

Une haine brûlante, soudaine et violente monta en Tsuna, et finalement eu raison de son immobilité. Il hurla, un cri inhumain qui résonna longtemps autour de lui. Qui sembla amuser Byakuran.

_"Hu Hu… Pourquoi tant de haine, Tsunayoshi…"_

- Byakuran ! Rugit Tsuna, sa Flamme haute et vibrante de haine et de désespoir.

Le sourire de Byakuran s'élargit, et il ouvrit les yeux.

**-na…**

_"Inutile de me regarder ainsi, Vongola. Ce n'est pas moi le coupable, après tout."_

Comme si Tsuna pouvait croire une chose pareille. Il allait lui répondre quand il fut coupé avec une gentillesse qui lui retourna l'estomac. Tout en le désignant vaguement de la main, Byakuran dit avec un sourire mielleux et les yeux pétillant de la joie qu'il ressentait du malheur d'autrui.

_"Regarde-toi. Moi au moins j'ai un peu plus de classe quand je tue."_

**Tsuna !**

Tsuna se pétrifia. Byakuran ne voulait pas dire… Non, il n'oserait pas… Tremblant, la haine remplacée par l'effroi, Tsuna baissa les yeux. Aussitôt, de la bile remonta pour lui brûler la gorge, mais sa gorge se serra si bien qu'il ne la vomit pas. Il n'arrivait même plus à respirer tant il était crispé par l'horreur.

Il était couvert de sang. Tout son corps peint dans un rouge grotesque, comme s'il avait plongé dans le pot. Ses mains, ses bras, son torse, ses… Ses _ailes_… Couvert de sang.

Mais ce n'était pas son sang, il n'était pas blessé. Ce n'était pas _son_ sang… C'était…

**Tsuna ! Tsuna ! ! Debout !**

Il ne vit pas Byakuran se déplacer et sursauta en l'entendant susurrer dans son oreille :

_"Bienvenu dans la Mafia, __**Tsu-chan**__."_

Son hurlement, contenant tant et tant d'émotions déchirantes se perdit dans le rugissement des flammes et le rire de Byakuran.

**Réveille-toi, Tsunayoshi !**

* * *

~ See I was on the verge of breaking down ~  
_Tu vois, j'étais sur le point de me briser_

~ Sometimes silence can seem so loud ~  
_Parfois l__e silence peut sembler si bruyant_

~ There are miracles in life I must achieve ~  
_Il y a des miracles d__ans la vie que je dois réaliser_

~ But first I know it starts inside of me, oh ~  
_Mais d'abord je sais qu'il co__mmence à l'intérieur de moi, oh_

~ If I can see it, then I can do it ~  
_Si je peux le voir, __alors je peux le faire_

~ If I just believe it, there's nothing to it ~  
_Si j'y crois simplement, il n'y a rien d'autre_

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux bleu angoissé. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer l'ouragan qui se déchainait qu'il se pencha sur le côté et rendit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Les visions chaotiques l'aveuglant toujours au monde d'autour.

Quelqu'un essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, et il perdit toute contenance. De toutes ses forces il repoussa la personne, qui ne pouvait plus être que Byakuran. Ils étaient les seuls êtres vivant… Les deux seuls monstres…

Il ne sut combien de temps avait passé avant qu'enfin son cerveau ne se rende compte qu'on était en train de lui parler, et que ce n'était pas la voix trop suave de Byakuran.

- Tsunayoshi, calme-toi, je t'en prie ! _Tsuna_ !

Son monde glacé se réchauffa soudainement quand il se rendit compte que la personne qui le soutenait n'était pas Byakuran, mais Giotto. Il arrêta aussitôt de se débattre pour éclater en sanglot Tremblant comme une feuille, il fut enlacé avec délicatesse comme une figure en verre extrêmement fragile. Giotto continuait de murmurer dans son oreille des mots d'encouragements. Le berçant comme un nouveau né alors que la tempête qui les entourait se transformait en une simple pluie. Épaisse, et lourde, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour soulager le ciel.

Aussi, et sans la moindre hésitation, il protégea son descendant, le laissant se remettre de ses émotions, et se demandant, pour la énième fois dans sa longue vie, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à des personnes qui ne le méritait pas.

Longtemps, très longtemps, Tsuna resta dans les bras protecteurs qui lui étaient offert. Contrôlant son angoisse à ce qu'il avait à faire, mais sans savoir comment.

C'était une chose que d'avoir accepté ces ailes. S'en était une autre de s'en _servir_. Comme une bombe dont on ne savait pas quand elle allait exploser. C'était comme le pistolet que lui avait donné son guide. Il était là, et Tsuna avait fini par se faire une raison. Mais il ne comptait pas s'en servir. Les conséquences le terrorisaient. Il était en charge de la boite de Pandore, et on venait de lui demander de l'ouvrir…

Qu'allait-il se passer s'il utilisait ses ailes ? Pouvait-il les utiliser sans qu'aucun pouvoir ne soit libéré ? Ou serait-il absorbé par une force inconnue ? L'image de Ghost le hantait quand il pensait ainsi. La preuve du pouvoir de Byakuran de pouvoir voyager à travers le temps et les mondes… S'il était capable de faire voyager un corps, pouvait-il faire de même pour un esprit ? Et si ces ailes agissaient comme Natsu ? Qu'elles étaient une Ancre de l'esprit de Byakuran vers son corps à lui ? Qu'il en prenait possession ? Qu'elles-

- Shhhh, shhh… Essaya de le calmer Giotto. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Tsuna retint le sanglot qui menaçait d'exploser. Non, ça n'allait pas aller. Il était terrorisé par ce qu'il savait qu'il devait faire pour s'échapper. Et il cherchait désespérément un autre moyen qui n'existait pas.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas ! …

- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Tsunayoshi ? Demanda doucement Giotto, sans arrêter de lui frotter le dos. Il sentit facilement le frisson qui ébranla le corps de son descendant, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie qui continuait de tomber sur eux.

- Les utiliser… Je ne peux pas… J'ai peur, tellement peur… Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Les yeux de Giotto s'assombrirent et il serra plus fort l'adolescent tremblant dans ses bras. Contrairement à l'Ombre, il était parfaitement au courant des démons qui hantaient les rêves de Tsuna. Et s'il avait apprit à dissimuler ses tourments au monde extérieur, il ne pouvait rien cacher dans son esprit. Il n'était pas rare que des tempêtes se déclenchent ici et n'alertent l'esprit de l'anneau. Il lui suffisait alors de poser sa main sur l'Arbre et de voir quel était le cauchemar qui troublait le jeune homme.

C'était souvent les mêmes. Ils concernaient soit cette famille qui l'avait capturée et les tortures qu'il avait subies, soit ce voyage dans le futur. La douleur et la solitude. La mort, et la destruction. Et l'intense terreur qui glaçait le jeune homme jusqu'aux os à chaque fois. Il avait apprit à vivre avec cette peur, la contrôlant, retrouvant petit à petit une certaine sérénité.

Sérénité qui venait de voler en éclat à nouveau, alors qu'un nouvel obstacle apparaissait devant lui, trop vite, trop tôt. C'était injuste… Giotto savait Tsunayoshi capable de franchir la plupart pour ne pas dire tous les obstacles qui pouvaient se dresser devant lui. Mais le jeune homme avait ses limites aussi. Et pour rajouter au fardeau, ils étaient limités par le temps. Giotto savait que l'immobilité n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait s'offrir lors d'une fuite

Tsuna devait se décider. Se décider rapidement. Et la clé pour l'aider se résumait en un seul mot.

Confiance.

Mais il n'était pas question cette fois des autres. Non, la confiance qu'il fallait restaurer cette fois était la confiance en soi-même. Confiance qui avait été étouffé pendant une dizaine d'année voir plus sans pitié et sans considération.

Il _devait_ l'aider. Giotto ne supportait plus cette sous-estimation qui était devenue naturelle pour le jeune Japonais. Seulement, lui dire qu'il valait plus que ce qu'il croyait ne marcherait pas. Tsunayoshi prendrait ça pour du réconfort, et non pas pour une simple vérité. Il devait le lui faire comprendre, et plus, le lui faire accepter.

Ce fut quand enfin, la pluie se calma pour ne plus devenir qu'une simple brume fine qui leur tombait dessus qu'il se décida. Tsuna gisait toujours sans vie dans ses bras, et sans les légers tremblements ou le bruit de sa respiration étouffée mais régulière, Primo aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormit.

- Tsunayoshi ? Commença-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme tressaillit et lentement releva légèrement la tête pour être capable de regarder son ancêtre dans les yeux, mais il ne fit pas plus d'effort pour se relever. Ce cauchemar (il frémissait à chaque fois qu'il y repensait) et sa crise de larme qui avait duré un long moment l'avaient vidé de toutes ses forces, et la sûreté et la chaleur des bras familier de Giotto était bien plus confortable que le froid extérieur.

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit, trouvant ce comportement compréhensible mais amusant et on ne peut plus adorable. Il continua de lui frotter le dos dans un geste réconfortant, et reprit sa parole, sa douce voix grave et chantante aidant Tsuna à s'apaiser.

- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou, mais j'aimerais te conter une histoire.

Tsuna ne dit rien, il ne fit que sourciller. Il savait qu'il se montrait vulnérable, mais quand même… Il n'avait pas cinq ans, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il arrivait à s'endormir sans une histoire le soir. Mais il garda le silence, restant attentif. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps que, tout comme Reborn, jamais une action de l'un de ses tuteurs n'était sans raison, et que les paroles de Giotto avaient souvent un sens caché.

Voyant qu'il avait piqué la curiosité de l'adolescent, il continua avec amusement.

- Il était une fois…

Giotto ne manqua pas le roulement des yeux que causa ce début classique, et il sentit le sourire de sa jeune descendance s'élargir. Les nuages se désépaissir légèrement, et si l'ancien boss fut le seul à le remarquer, il n'en dit rien, mais s'en trouva encouragé.

- Un coquillage, qui vivait au fond du sombre océan. Ce coquillage était plus petit, timide et maladroit que les autres, mais détenait aussi une des plus belles perle qui soit, et qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Seulement, les autres fruits de mers, jaloux et envieux, mais surtout stupides ne firent que se moquer de la pauvre coque. Sans qu'il n'y ait réel raison pour toutes ces paroles et gestes blessant.

Tsuna était silencieux. Il avait de nouveau baissé la tête, refusant de rencontrer le regard trop perçant de ces yeux bleus. Il se contentait d'écouter les paroles, devinant où ça allait mener. Sa prise sur la chemise de Giotto s'intensifia et son corps se crispa petit à petit.

- Surpris, choqué, ne comprenant pas la raison de ces rejets constants, le coquillage finit par se fermer hermétiquement au monde, ne souhaitant qu'une chose. Échapper à la douleur et à la peur. Il se calfeutra tant et si bien que sa coquille se souda, l'empêchant d'affronter le monde. Mais si ces barrières protégèrent son cœur, il continua à subir les coups, et à se fragiliser avec le temps.

Giotto ne continua pas, laissant tout le poids de ses paroles lentement faire son chemin chez Tsuna.

* * *

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can touch the sky ~  
_Je cr__ois que je peux toucher le ciel_

~ I think about it every night and day ~  
_J'y p__ense chaque nuit et chaque jour_

~ Spread my wings and fly away ~  
_Etendre mes ailes et s'envoler au loin_

~ I believe I can soar ~  
_Je crois que je peux __m'élever_

~ I see me running through that open door ~  
_Je me vois passer cette porte ouverte __en courant_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

* * *

Giotto prit brusquement une grande inspiration, et continua, avec un grand sourire.

- Mais un jour arriva une étoile de mer, et elle essaya de dévorer le coquillage.

- HIIIIIIII ! ! !

Tsuna se releva, outré. C'était quoi ce brusque renversement ?

- Q-Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, n'aimant pas la lueur que prenaient les yeux de son ancêtre.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, continua se dernier en hochant la tête. L'étoile de mer essaya de dévorer la jeune coque, et ça à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune coquillage ne dû sa survie qu'à de forts instincts et des réflexe surhumains. Mais malgré tout, l'étoile de mer persista et continua de pousser le coquillage, l'obligeant à faire des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Tsuna s'empourpra brusquement en comprenant de _qui_ l'étoile de mer était la représentation. Affreusement gêné, il grogna pitoyablement avant de recacher son visage carmin dans le torse de Giotto. Le sourire de se dernier s'élargit de nouveau, si possible.

- Grâce à elle, le coquillage rencontra d'autres coques plus folles les unes que les autres. Une rouge, qui explosait très facilement. Une bleue, qui rigolait sans cesse. Une verte, et insupportable. Une jaune, et trop énergique. Une violette, très violente. Deux indigo, soit très timide, soit très dangereuse. D'autre continuèrent de venir, et remplirent le monde de la petite coque orange.

Giotto perdit un peu de son sourire, et baissa les yeux sur la personne immobile dans ses bras.

- Grâce à eux, les blessures que la coquille du coquillage avait reçus guérirent, et disparurent presque totalement. Mais, malgré tout le réconfort qu'elle recevait, le coquillage ne s'ouvrait pas. Sais-tu pourquoi, Tsunayoshi ?

Le silence se pendant quelques secondes avant d'être brisé par un soupir. Tsuna se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, le regard déviant sur les côtés.

_Trop faible…_

- Parce qu'il a peur de décevoir, commença-t-il sombrement.

_Bon a rien…_

- Parce qu'il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

_Stupide…_

- Parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il a toujours toutes les solutions…

- Voyons, rectifia Giotto. Ils savent que tu n'as pas toutes les solutions. Ils savent juste que tu feras toujours ton maximum pour les aider. Ils te font confiance pour-

- Mais pourquoi ? Interrompit brusquement Tsuna. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, surprit par sa propre insolence. Mais en voyant le simple geste de la main rassurant que fit Giotto en réponse, il continua en baissant le ton de sa voix.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me font-ils confiance ? Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, à part leur attirer que des ennuis, et les impliquer dans ce monde plein de danger…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois ne baissant la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne me détestent pas, plutôt…

- Parce que tu leur as sourit.

Tsuna releva brusquement la tête, rencontrant les yeux sérieux de Giotto.

- Parce que tu as été sincère avec eux, parce que tu les as acceptés tels qu'ils étaient, sans essayer de les changer. Parce qu'au lieu de repousser les autres comme tu l'as toujours été, tu les as accueillis à bras ouvert. Tu leur as été aussi bénéfique qu'ils l'ont été pour toi.

Tsuna leva un sourcil, septique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter comme quoi ce n'étais pas grand-chose, qu'ils avaient fait pareil avec lui et même plus pour lui, mais Giotto le coupa gentiment mais fermement.

- Cesse de te sous-estimer. Ta présence près d'eux à énormément d'importance pour eux. Autant d'ailleurs, si ce n'est plus que leur présence pour toi.

Giotto eu un sourire goguenard, et releva la tête en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils sont si impatients de te revoir ?

Tsuna réussit à avoir un petit sourire. Ça, c'était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait absolument pas douter… Mais pour l'instant, il était seul, et effrayé par les possibilités cachées de ses ailes. Soudain, une main trouva un chemin familier dans sa coiffure sauvage, et il releva les yeux pour observer Giotto.

- Que te dis ton Hyper Intuition sur ce sujet ? L'as-tu seulement écoutée ?

De nouveau, Tsuna baissa la tête. Oui, il l'avait écoutée. Mais…

- Tu ne l'as pas cru.

Tsuna trouva la force de lancer un regard noir à Giotto. Il en avait assez que l'on lise dans ses pensées !

- Alors tu devrais apprendre à les cacher.

_Argh !_

Giotto éclata de rire face à l'expression outrée que faisait son descendant. Ce dernier, en voyant l'ancien boss s'étouffer de rire eu un petit sourire. Il se sentait mieux. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être l'aurait-il pu avec l'homme, mais il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça…

Il se renfrogna en pensant aux problèmes qu'ils avaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester immobile plus longtemps. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais passé autant de temps immobile depuis leur départ du chalet. Maintenant, ils avaient une solution, et voilà qu'il mettait tout en péril à cause de son manque de confiance en lui…

Il ferma les yeux, en pensant à toutes les insultes qu'il avait subit ces dernières années. Il s'était persuadé que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que ça ne faisait pas mal, mais pire que tout, que c'était vrai. Et la petite partie en lui qui hurlait qu'il valait mieux que ça avait été peu à peu étouffée sous l'acceptation.

Mais au fond, tout au fond… Il _savait_. Personne ne méritait un tel traitement sans raison. Lui pas plus qu'un autre…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ? La facilité. C'était tellement plus simple de les laisser se moquer de lui plutôt que de réagir et rencontrer l'hostilité. Il préférait les moqueries méchantes mais presque innocentes au mépris. Car après tout, Dame-Tsuna étant incapable de faire quoi que se soit, tout ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir aurait été que tricherie à leurs yeux.

Mais voilà. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de camarade d'école et de leur tête de turc. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une question de vie ou de mort, pour lui, et pour les autres.

Qui respecterait un boss qui ne s'estimait pas lui-même ? S'il ne s'affirmait pas, les Vongola seraient en ligne de mire de leur ennemis, car le moindre moment de faiblesse était fatal… Au pire, il se fichait un peu des Vongola. Mais ses amis, ses Gardiens seraient les premiers à en payer le prix.

Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Giotto avait finit de rire depuis un moment, et observait silencieusement. Et il était très doué pour ça. Il remarqua sans problème les nuages s'éclaircir, laissant peu à peu le soleil baigner de sa lumière ce monde, avec une force renouvelée. Doucement, chaque fleur du cerisier se rouvrit, symbolisant l'apaisement profond de l'âme. Il fut surprit par contre, en remarquant les milliers de fleurs colorées qui se mirent à éclore dans l'herbe jusqu'au-delà même de l'horizon.

Un doux sentiment de fierté s'épanouit en réponse dans sa poitrine. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être fier de son descendant préféré ?

Aussi ne fut-il pas surprit quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux de revoir cette flamme brûlante en lui. Et il n'hésita pas à répondre au sourire resplendissant qu'il reçu.

_- Grazie_, dit Tsuna, avec un petit accent.

Le sourire de Giotto s'élargit, et il ne pu empêcher sa main de trouver le chemin familier vers ces cheveux en bataille.

_- Prego._

* * *

~ Hey, 'cuz I believe in me ~  
_Hey, parce que je crois en moi_

~ Oh wooo~  
_Oh ohhh_

~ If I can see it, then I can do it ~  
_Si je peux le voir, __alors je peux le faire_

~ If I just believe it, there's nothing to it ~  
_Si j'y crois simplement, il n'y a rien d'autre_

* * *

Tsuna se renfrogna, et essaya de cacher son visage de la lumière du soleil qui le taquinait à travers la fine tenture de leur abri. Mais maintenant habitué à se réveillé au aurores, il savait qu'il ne retournerait pas dans les bras de Morphée. Les rares fois où il s'était permit cette erreur, il l'avait payé…

Il secoua légèrement la tête, et se redressa sans bruit, étirant ses muscles raidis. Dieu que le sol était inconfortable… Il rêvait de retrouver un lit avec un matelas plus épais qu'une brindille d'herbe !

Alors qu'il remuait doucement une épaule, quelque chose attira sur ses genoux, et il rencontra sans surprise le regard inquiet de Natsu. Il lui sourit, et pu voir avec amusement la surprise dans le regard intelligent de l'animal. Tsuna lui caressa l'échine, reconnaissant de l'attention que lui portait son ami.

Il jeta un regard à côté de lui, et là encore, ne fut pas surprit en voyant le sac de couchage de l'homme déjà replié. Il s'autorisa un petit soupir avant de faire de même. Mais quand il sortit, il ne rencontra pas son protecteur dans les environs.

Haussant les épaules, sachant que l'homme savait très bien s'occuper de lui, il releva la tête. Invariablement, la couleur du ciel lui rappela celle des yeux de Giotto. Ce devrait être interdit, un bleu pareil. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration, profitant pleinement de la fraicheur de la brise matinale.

Il se sentait libéré d'un fardeau qu'il s'était crée lui-même, dans une panique aveugle. Il ne disait pas qu'il était complètement tranquille, loin de là. Mais plus près à affronter ce qui devait arriver. De nouveau capable de réfléchir posément, calmement. Franchement, comment avait-il pu oublier les sentiments que la bague Mare lui avait transmis quand il l'avait prit en main… Ce pouvoir détestait et craignait son possesseur, jamais il ne voudrait consciemment le faire revenir.

Et il n'avait encore jamais sentit d'étrange ondes ou de mauvais pressentiments particuliers, les rares fois où il avait utilisé la sensibilité qui lui venait de ses ailes. Et son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait doucement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. C'était encore étrange de faire confiance aussi aveuglément à un sentiment qui ne trouvait pas de base solide, mais jamais encore son intuition ne l'avait trahi, et cette même intuition lui affirmait que ça n'arriverait pas s'il l'écoutait.

Aussi décida-t-il de se lancer immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il augmenta sa flamme sans la faire jaillir, et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environ immédiats. Ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, il enleva son pull et son t-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu. Il ne frissonna pas grâce à sa Flamme interne qui le réchauffait agréablement. Natsu suivit de son côté d'un regard curieux tout les gestes assurés de son maitre. Il s'assit précieusement sur un rocher et ramena sa queue sur ses pattes avant.

Tsuna pris une grande inspiration, et chercha en lui ce déclic devenu familier, cette étincelle qui contrôlait son pouvoir. Seulement, cette fois, il n'alluma pas sa flamme, mais actionna quelque chose d'autre. Presque immédiatement, il prit une brusque inspiration en sentant la légère brûlure dans son dos qui disparu aussitôt. Il entendit ses ailes jaillir dans son dos avant de se refermer gentiment autour de lui.

Quand il rouvrit ses yeux devenus oranges, toutes ses sensations étaient exacerbées. Il pouvait sentir tout les souffles autour de lui, le sien, profond, celui imperceptible de Natsu jusqu'au vent qui continuait à jouer avec les toutes jeunes feuilles des arbres. C'est en sentant la douceur dans ce vent qu'il su que le printemps était bien installé, et serait bientôt remplacé par l'été. Déjà ! Que le temps passait vite…

Secouant sa tête pour se débarrasser de ses réflexions, il se concentra, et diminua sa flamme, maintenant inutile, et seulement après que ses yeux soient redevenus normaux, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, et rencontra une de ses ailes.

Il ne les avait jamais réellement observée, la première fois parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance, la deuxième parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour maintenir sa flamme, qu'il croyait alors lié à ses ailes. Mais maintenant, il avait le temps, et se sentait vraiment curieux. Il promena une main hésitante sur les longues plumes d'un blanc immaculé, et fut surprit non pas seulement par leur douceur, mais surtout par les sensations qu'il recevait. C'était comme si il touchait sa propre peau, en bien plus sensible.

Il essaya d'étendre une aile, et bien que pas habitué à ces nouveaux appendice, réussi sans trop de mal à se faire obéir. C'était vraiment comme avoir des bras dans le dos. Quelle étrange sensation… Amusé et son excitation grandissante il la tendit le plus loin possible, et fut effaré par sa taille. Comment un truc pareil rentrait dans son corps ?

Alors que Tsuna s'amusait et essayait de nouvelles choses pour s'habituer à ses ailes, il ne vit pas Natsu qui trottina derrière lui. Si son maitre s'amusait avec un de ces grands trucs blancs, l'autre était toujours sagement replié sur son dos, son extrémité effleurant le sol. Seulement, le vent faisait danser doucement les plumes et Natsu trouvait ça irrésistiblement attirant… Il se rappelait vaguement d'une mauvaise expérience avec un truc blanc qui flottait au vent, mais voyons. L'homme n'était pas là et il n'y avait pas d'eau aux alentour.

Il pouvait s'amuser un peu… Juste un peu… Un peu plus près, encore…

_Là__._

À la seconde où Natsu bondit, son Hyper Intuition alerta Tsuna, et il réagit instinctivement. Il souleva son aile. Pauvre Natsu n'avait pas prévu ça du tout. Il vit son jouet partir vers le haut, et essaya de suivre, seulement ça le déséquilibra, et il tomba sans grâce sur le dos. Sonné, il essaya de se relever pour retomber. Il secoua la tête, et fut surprit par un éclat de rire étouffé. Il releva la tête, et rencontra Tsuna qui était rouge sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de rire. Abandonnant, le jeune mafieux se laissa aller à son hilarité, vexant profondément son compagnon.

Ce dernier dirigea ses oreilles en arrière, et avec toute la dignité qui pouvait lui resté se coucha à quelque mètres de là, et, tournant le dos à son maitre toujours occupé à se moquer de ses malheurs, entreprit de l'ignorer royalement en faisant sa toilette.

Il fallut un long moment à Tsuna pour se remettre. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt l'acrobatie de son lionceau, suivit de sa tête éberlué, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il essuya en gloussant les larmes qui collait à ses cils.

- Natsu, je suis désolé, mais c'était vraiment marrant.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse.

- Natsu ?

Toujours rien.

- Natsu, voyons, tu ne va pas me faire la tête pour ça, hein ?

Cause toujours.

Tsuna soupira en secouant la tête doucement. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se réconcilier avec son ami, et panser son orgueil blessé en même temps. Il eu soudain une idée.

Natsu faisait la tête, et quant il voulait, il savait être têtu. Il ignora toutes les suppliques de son maitre et posa sa tête entre ses jambes. Il verrait plus tard pour le pardonner, mais pour l'instant, même en sachant que c'était petit, il était content de sa punition. Il fronça son nez alors qu'une mouche devait s'être posé dessus. Non mais pour qui se prenait son maitre ? Pourquoi avoir autant rigolé… Avait-il eu l'air aussi stupide ? Il passa sa patte rageusement sur son museau, maudissant cette satanée mouche qui elle non plus ne voulait pas le laisser en paix.

Tsuna se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sachant que Natsu l'entendrait. Par contre, il avait étiré son aile jusqu'à ce que le bout soit devant le visage de sa boite arme. Ce n'était pas facile de viser, et il loupait souvent son coup, mais peu à peu, il se rapprocha de son objectif, et arriva à chatouiller une fois, puis deux le bout du nez de son compagnon. Encore une fois…

Natsu était tendu. Quelque chose allait arriver, il le pressentait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que ce sentiment ne venait pas de lui, mais de l'excitation de Tsuna que cette "mouche" signa son arrêt de mort en se posant une énième fois sur lui. Frustré, Natsu perdit patience et ses deux pattes fusèrent vers son museau, où elles écrasèrent l'impudente qui n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter. Seulement ce qu'il avait attrapé n'était pas une mouche…

Il cligna des yeux et loucha en voyant le truc blanc et duveteux. Il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre que la plume lui glissa littéralement entre ses griffes. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent et son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus sur la partie de lui qui se demandait pourquoi cette plume agissait ainsi. Il refusait de la laisser partir et bondit à sa poursuite.

Ainsi commença un jeu de chasse, où Tsuna devait faire glisser le bout de son aile par terre et où Natsu bondissait à une vitesse fulgurante pour l'attraper. Toute rancœur futile déjà complètement oublié, tout comme le reste du monde alors qu'il se réduisait simplement à eux et à ce jeu improvisé.

C'est ainsi que l'homme, les bras chargés de petit bois les trouvèrent, criant, miaulant, riant et rugissant comme des gamins. Qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. Il haussa un sourcil à la pure expression de bonheur qu'affichait sa charge. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu si heureux. Content, oui. Soulagé, bien sûr. Mais pas encore cette joie enfantine qui lui allait très bien. Même son bonheur quand il avait vu l'arc-en-ciel paraissait faible face à maintenant. Il rayonnait littéralement de joie.

Il secoua la tête. Heureusement qu'ils avaient choisit un lieu très isolé, sinon… Entre un gamin criant et rigolant, et qui possédait_ des ailes_, et un lionceau joueur dont la crinière était_ en flamme_…

Comment passer inaperçu ?

Mais ce n'était pas grave. C'était étrange, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Il était heureux de voir Tsuna comme ça. Et soulagé. Hier soir, le gamin s'était fermé comme une huitre après qu'ils aient discuté de la solution qu'il avait trouvé. L'homme n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Il comptait en parler avec lui dans la journée, mais…

- Bonjour, Oji-san ! S'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent alors que Natsu rugissait dans sa direction après une retournée dans les airs spectaculaire, le saluant à sa manière.

- Bonjours les gosses.

- Hey !

Il eu deux regard mécontent sur lui, et il éclata de rire à son tour. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler avec lui, apparemment. Alors que tous se calmaient, et que la routine habituelle se mettait en place, Tsuna se déguisant en fille, et Natsu dissimulant ses flammes, L'homme l'observa silencieusement. Chaque geste de Tsuna possédait une sûreté qu'ils n'avaient pas avant. Il irradiait une nouvelle assurance précédemment inexistante. Son sourire avait un nouvel éclat, qui ne faisait que rehausser la lumière de son regard.

_I__l a trouvé la paix en lui_… Pensa sagement l'Ombre.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te quitter des yeux une seconde, il se passe toujours quelque chose avec toi… Murmura-t-il soudainement.

- Hé ?

- Non, rien…

L'homme eu soudain un sourire qui provoqua des frissons chez Tsuna, et il se mit en garde automatiquement, toute tranquillité oubliée. Suite à cette réaction, le sourire machiavélique de l'hitman ne fit que s'agrandir.

Oh, il ne cessait de s'amuser avec ce gamin…

* * *

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can touch the sky ~  
_Je cr__ois que je peux toucher le ciel_

~ I think about it every night and day ~  
_J'y p__ense chaque nuit et chaque jour_

~ Spread my wings and fly away ~  
_Etendre mes ailes et s'envoler au loin_

~ I believe I can soar ~  
_Je crois que je peux __m'élever_

~ I see me running through that open door ~  
_Je me vois passer cette porte ouverte __en courant_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

~ I believe I can fly ~  
_Je crois que je peux voler_

* * *

- Je vais faire une bêtise… Je suis en train de faire une bêtise…

Seul le doux mugissement du vent répondit à son murmure exaspéré. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une sublime nuit d'un noir d'encre. Les nuages cachaient la lumière de la lune et les étoiles étincelantes. Il dirigea son regard vers le bas, et ne vit rien non plus. Ce ne fut que quand il regarda à sa gauche qu'il vit vaguement à l'horizon les lumières de Bratislava irradier à cause de la pollution ambiante.

Il soupira de nouveau, et sentit la cape sur son dos vibrer.

- Oui, je sais, Natsu, je sais… Mais crois moi, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de me laisser tomber comme une pierre de là où je suis…

Il lui sembla que sa cape se resserra sur lui. Natsu n'aimait pas plus l'idée que son maitre. Mais c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait. Il sentit la résolution de son maitre s'affermir, et se prépara à retourner sous sa forme originale. Il devait être rapide. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser comme son maitre que cette idée n'était que pure folie.

Il ne savait pas se servir de ses ailes. C'était là tout le problème qui se posait. Alors il devait apprendre. Mais pour ça, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'était pas assez intelligent pour connaitre ou même comprendre le mécanisme que les oiseaux utilisaient si on lui expliquait. Il fallait donc il le comprenne de lui même.

Et voilà où il était rendu, à une centaine de mètres du sol, juste en dessous des nuages. Prêt à s'envoler. Ou à s'écraser, cela dépendait des points de vue. Son gardien lui avait dit que pour apprendre leurs petits à voler, certaine races d'oiseaux les poussaient hors du nid. Les laissaient faire le grand saut. Il avait prit cet exemple au pied de la lettre…

Ils avaient attendu la nuit pour faire cet exercice. Inutile de tenter le diable en étant vu par du monde… Savoir qu'un "ange" se promenait dans le ciel de Slovaquie n'était pas le genre de pub qu'ils souhaitaient. Tsuna avait demandé à Natsu de se transformer en cape pour dissimuler la luminosité des Flammes qu'il émettait avec ses gants. Nastu avait bien sûr accepté, et l'homme avait pour la première fois vu la transformation de la boite arme. Sa curiosité en avait été démultipliée. Encore plus en constatant que l'étrange animal gardait sa conscience même en forme de cape.

Maintenant, Natsu allait devoir soit retourner dans sa boite, soit trouver refuge dans les bras de Tsuna, car il ne pouvait pas rester dans son dos quand il déploiera ses ailes. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son maitre au cas où il n'arriverait pas à s'envoler du premier coup. Il devra alors être là pour dissimuler de nouveau les Flammes des gants de son maitre s'il les réutilisait, mais s'il rentrait dans sa boite, ça demanderait un peu plus de temps à son maitre pour l'appeler. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de voir son maitre s'écraser…

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration. Et se lança. Il éteignit ses Gants, et aussitôt la gravité reprit ses droits. Il commença à tomber. Il n'avait pas descendu de dix centimètres que Natsu était dans ses bras. Pas même vingt avant qu'il ne déchire ses vêtements et que d'immenses ailes jaillissent de son dos. Il essaya de les mettre à l'horizontale, la première chose qui lui était venu en tête. Mais il devait être trop lourd. Ou les muscles tout nouveaux de ses ailes pas assez résistants. Elles lâchèrent et il tomba comme une pierre.

Ce qui était prévu, quoi…

Tsuna retint à la fois un hurlement de terreur et de douleur. Il essayait désespérément et vainement de mettre ses ailes droites, chose que le vent provoqué par sa chute empêchait. Et sa vitesse augmentait rapidement. Très rapidement.

Pendant une seconde alors, il pensa à rallumer ses gants, juste pour s'épargner cette horrible douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il suffisait d'une seule personne, une seule qui lève la tête pour observer le ciel à ce moment là et elle verrait sa Flamme. Et elle en parlerait autour d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. L'homme avait fait un si bon travail à les amener ici en sécurité. C'était son tour.

Sa Volonté, cette Volonté qui était capable de renverser des montagnes augmenta jusqu'à exploser. Tsuna laissa son instinct prendre le dessus sur ses actions.

Il sentit soudainement sa chute s'arrêter. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Ce fut quand il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé qu'il comprit. Ses ailes s'étaient enfin mises à l'horizontales, mais si il avait pu y arriver, c'était sûrement grâce aux Flammes du ciel qui maintenant les entouraient.

…

Il retint cette fois un hurlement de surprise. Ses ailes étaient en feu ! Un feu qu'il connaissait bien, et s'il était surprit de savoir que ses ailes supportaient sa Flamme, il était surtout horrifié ! C'était tellement visible dans ce ciel d'encre ! Pour la discrétion, c'était gagné…

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Il se remit complètement à la verticale, et voulu de toutes ses forces se mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets au dessus des nuages. Sa Flammes répondit à son souhait. Ses ailes se plièrent pour améliorer leur prise au vent et il s'envola comme une flèche, plus rapide que jamais. Il fonça dans la couche de nuage.

Il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée quand il ressortit. Bien qu'ayant été très rapide, il avait oublié une chose. Les nuages n'étaient faits que d'eau. De fines gouttelettes, certes, mais néanmoins de l'eau. Un gros bloc d'eau qui était suspendu au dessus du sol.

Tsuna secoua sa tête pour se débarrassé du surplus d'eau en retenant un frisson alors que Natsu secouait sa fourrure pour la même raison. Ils étaient tous les deux trempées jusqu'aux os, et l'air à cette altitude était loin d'être chaud. Tsuna prit une inspiration tremblante, augmentant le niveau interne de sa Flamme pour se réchauffer. En entendant un sourd ronnement, il baissa la tête.

Natsu lui lançait son regard le plus noir, et battait sa queue vivement dans une colère tout aussi intense.

- Euh… Désolé ? Fit sincèrement Tsuna, connaissant tout l'amour qu'avait son compagnon pour l'élément liquide.

Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Natsu ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Il avait eu une peur bleu en voyant le sol se rapprocher, bien trop vite au goût du lionceau, et il s'était accroché de toutes ses griffes au bras de son maitre, quitte à lui laisser des marques. Mais après, il avait faillit tomber de ces mêmes bras quand son maitre s'était arrêté brusquement. Et puis, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre, il avait été de nouveau tiré vers le bas à cause de son maitre qui s'envolait à toute vitesse vers le ciel.

Et puis ils avaient traversé un nuage. Et voilà que Natsu était non seulement effrayé, secoué, déboussolé, mais aussi trempé. S'il pouvait pardonner les trois premiers, il en avait assez du quatrième. Est-ce que son maitre savait le temps qu'il lui fallait pour obtenir une fourrure digne de ce nom ? Est-ce qu'il savait le soin qu'il faisait à faire sa toilette pendant des heures et des heures ? Pourtant ce dernier ne perdait jamais une occasion de le tremper !

Décidant de marquer sa contrariété, le jeune lion s'enflamma pour rentrer dans sa boite. Après tout, là dedans, il serait à l'abri quand son maitre se déciderait à retourner sur la terre ferme, et donc, devra de nouveau traverser la piscine aérienne.

Tsuna essaya de parler à Natsu, s'excusant maintes fois, mais quand il faillit lâcher la boite quand Natsu gigota de trop, il abandonna. Il ferait mieux de le laisser se calmer. Peut-être lui en voudrait-il moins alors ? En attendant, il avait mieux à faire. Après avoir accroché la boite de Natsu à sa ceinture, il promena un regard admiratif sur le paysage.

- Ouah… Laissait-t-il échapper.

Le spectacle était à couper le souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau que cette mer de nuage. C'était littéralement ça, une flopée de nuage à perte de vue. Il n'y avait rien au dessus de lui que la voute céleste dans toute sa splendeur et ce bel astre qu'était la lune, et qui éclairait les nuages de sa douce lumière, donnant au nuage un aspect cotonneux, d'un blanc laiteux.

Sauf autour de lui. Tout autour de lui, dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres, les nuages n'était plus blanc, mais d'un orange doux, pastel. Il ne mit pas trois secondes à comprendre d'où venait ce changement d'éclairage.

Il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire pour admirer ses ailes enflammées.

* * *

~ Hey, if I just spread my wings ~  
_Hey, si je déploie juste mes ailes_

~ I can fly ~  
_Je peux voler_

~ I can fly ~  
_Je peux voler_

~ I can fly, hey ! ~  
_Je peux voler, hey !_

~ If I just spread my wings ~  
_Si je déploie juste mes ailes_

~ I can fly ~  
_Je peux voler_

~ Fly-eye-eye ~  
_Voler_

* * *

C'était beau. Il avait du mal à utiliser ce terme pour se décrire, trouvant l'idée très narcissique, mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux. Toutes les plumes normalement aussi blanches que la neige avaient adopté la couleur d'une Flamme du ciel, et étaient entourées par celles-ci. Si Tsuna bougeaient son ailes, les reflets de la lumière de la lune prenaient la couleur de l'or, et semblait miroiter comme un trésor sans prix.

Il mit un certain temps à se remettre, avant de décider que le seul défaut qu'avaient ses ailes en ce moment, c'était qu'elles étaient trop visible. Il balaya de nouveau du regard les nuages éclairés par sa Flamme. Vraiment trop visible…

Il diminua sa Flamme, mais aussitôt il perdit de l'altitude. Ce n'était pas une bonne solution. Alors il pensa que si ses ailes agissaient comme ses gants, Elles devraient peut-être être capables d'absorber sa Flamme pour mieux contenir l'énergie dégagé par celle-ci. Avoir toute l'aile en feu n'était sûrement pas nécessaire.

Il diminua petit à petit l'intensité de ses Flammes, essayant de se rappeler de la sensation qui correspondait avec ses gants. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour mieux se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit et tourna de nouveau la tête, sa gorge se serra de nouveau. Ses ailes n'étaient plus enflammés, mais…

Chaque plume, des plus grandes aux plus petites étaient entourées de Flamme, et rayonnaient d'énergie concentrée. Seul tout l'extérieur des plumes et la partie dure au milieu avaient gardé la couleur de sa Flamme. Le reste de la plume était redevenu d'un blanc immaculé, mais irisant toujours l'orange si familier. Au moins n'agissait-il plus comme une torche vivante…

Il observa les environs et remarqua que la lumière qu'il émettait avait grandement diminué, mais restait importante. Toujours aussi sublime, mais pas vraiment plus discret. Tsuna haussa les épaules. Là où il était, personne ne pouvait le voir. Et puis il savait confusément qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de diminuer encore plus sa luminosité sans tomber. Il préférait rester dans les airs.

Mais rester immobile dans les airs n'était pas très utile, il fallait pouvoir se déplacer. Tsuna essaya de battre des ailes, mais cela ne l'avança à rien, et s'il réussi à conserver son équilibre, ce n'était que grâce à son Hyper Intuition. Il fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux orange s'assombrissant sous la concentration. Pour l'instant, ses ailes avaient bien répondu à ses instructions, et ressemblaient vraiment à ses gants. Logiquement, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça continu. Il devrait être capable de diriger ses Flammes dans la direction qu'il voulait.

Il tenta timidement un mouvement. Il se pencha en avant, adaptant ses ailes à on mouvement, mais ne les faisant pas battre. Il ne bougea cependant pas de sa position. Il inspira profondément, et dirigea alors naturellement ses Flammes derrière lui. Il avança.

Il fut surprit par la simplicité du fonctionnement de ses ailes. C'était comme s'il savait tout instinctivement, et il se fit la remarque ironique qu'il n'était décidément pas fait pour une vie terrestre. Tout était comme quand il se dirigeait avec ses gants, à quelques différences près. Déjà, même si son poids était principalement supporté par ses Flammes, il sentait les muscles de ses ailes qui souffraient, des muscles qu'il ne savait pas encore exister. Il se fit misérablement la remarque que c'était encore quelque chose qu'il fallait entrainer…

Il donna quelques coups d'ailes et fut récompensé en s'élevant rapidement dans les airs tout en continuant d'avancer tout droit. Ce qui n'était pas possible avant avec ses gants, car il aurait dû diriger ses gants en diagonale, et s'il serait monté, il aurait aussi ralentit. Ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il remarqua aussi avec joie qu'il était bien plus rapide comme ça. Comme ses ailes étaient plus grandes que ses gants, sa Flamme était mieux répartie, et lui permettait une vitesse plus grande en utilisant moins de puissance. Il n'utilisait même pas sa Flamme Dure !

Un sentiment incontrôlable monta en lui. Il se sentait plus heureux que jamais, et il le manifesta en donnant un puissant coup d'aile. Il décolla à la verticale avant qu'il ne change d'avis, et ne fonce vers le bas. Il redressa juste avant la couche de nuage, mais le déplacement d'air les atteint, et quelques volutes s'élevèrent, formant un sillon autour de lui.

Fasciné, il baissa la main et frôla les nuages. La vitesse lui permit de répéter le phénomène, et il éclata de rire. Il se sentait tellement libre ! Jamais, jamais il n'avait connu pareilles sensations. Il se mit sur le dos en roulant sur lui-même, mais continua d'avancer tout droit. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa poitrine alors qu'il observait la voute céleste si claire, mais ce n'était pour une fois motivé ni par la peur, ni par l'angoisse, ni même par sa faible constitution et une quelconque fuite.

L'excitation de découvrir quelque chose de totalement nouveau, la joie de toutes les nouvelles sensations qui s'ouvraient à lui, le bonheur d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose, et de ne le devoir qu'à soit même. Un bonheur pourtant simple mais qui lui serrait la poitrine par son intensité.

Il n'avait pas ses amis pour l'aider dans ce combat, ni son, ou plutôt ses tuteurs pour le guider. Il était seul, et il s'en était sortit. On l'avait poussé, on l'avait dirigé, mais au final, c'était lui, et lui seul qui avait réussi à accomplir cet exploit. Plus jamais. On ne pourrait plus jamais dire qu'il n'était qu'un perdant. Il y avait des choses dont il était capable. Dont lui seul était capable. Même les plus grands cerveaux de la planète n'arrivaient pas à faire ce qu'il faisait avec tant d'aise.

Il éclata de nouveau de rire à cette pensée, des larmes d'un soulagement incontrôlables coulant le long de ses joues et se perdant parmi les nuages.

Il n'était pas inutile. Ses ailes n'étaient pas maléfiques. Et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

* * *

J'aime imaginer ses ailes. Elles doivent être belles ! X3

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le prochain chapitre…

…

Bah. Vous le verrez par vous-même ! XP


	29. Le Rêve d'Icare

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Il ne sert pas à grand-chose, mais…

Je pense qu'il va vous intéresser… Pourquoi ? Saa…

Il faut le lire pour le découvrir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Le Rêve d'Icare**

Tsuna était toujours dans les airs, s'amusant comme un fou, plus libre que jamais. Il effectuait des acrobaties dont les aviateurs pouvaient seulement rêver avec un naturel déconcertant. Lui qui était censé être mauvais en gymnastique se retrouvait être un virtuose. Mais lui aurait-on demandé pourquoi il ne se donnait pas autant à fond quand il était à l'école, il aurait simplement dit que ce n'était pas pareil.

Quand il était à terre, on le jugeait, souvent mal, mais lui en prenait compte, et se sentait diminué. Ce complexe durait pendant des années, et aura sûrement un impact sur sa vie pendant encore un long moment. Mais là, seul dans le ciel, dans son élément, découvrant toutes les possibilités de ses pouvoirs, toutes les capacités qu'il possédait, il n'y avait personne pour se moquer, personne pour le rabaisser. Personne pour lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, ou que c'était impossible pour lui. Et il pouvait donc enfin s'épanouir sans contrainte, nourrissant avidement sa confiance en lui-même.

Il perdit la notion du temps alors qu'il testait les limites improbables de ses ailes. Il prenait parfois de courtes pauses, rentrant ses ailes et se remettant à l'utilisation de ses gants quand les courbatures de ses nouveaux muscles devenaient insupportables, mais il ne pensa pas un instant à revenir sur terre. Il n'attendait que le moment où il se sentirait de nouveau d'attaque pour continuer de profiter pleinement d'une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais imaginer pouvoir exister.

Ce fut quand il s'essouffla, qu'il sentit non plus seulement ses muscles du dos, mais tous les autres de son corps gémir et hurler de protestation contre l'exercice bien trop intense qu'il leur imposait qu'il remarqua enfin un fait important. Et qui le plongea dans la terreur. Le soleil était en train de poindre de ses rayons à l'horizon. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans les airs.

Il devint encore plus livide que les nuages qui l'entouraient et ne pu empêcher le hurlement strident qui lui correspondait tellement de jaillir de sa gorge. Il allait définitivement se faire tuer par son gardien.

Maintenant bien habitué à se servir de ses ailes, il se retourna littéralement, la tête vers le sol, et mimant un coup de pied sur un appui, il plongea de nouveau dans la mer de nuages, ses ailes presque rabattues sur son dos. Il prit la précaution d'utiliser quelque chose qu'il avait découvert pendant la nuit. S'il utilisait sa Flamme et formait comme un cocon en les émettant même légèrement mais depuis tout son corps, il arrivait à détourner l'eau de lui, et donc à rester sec. Ce genre de bouclier n'était pas très important en volume, mais assez pour le protéger lui.

Il perça les nuages, et une autre angoisse vint lui serrer le cœur. Où était-il ? Il avait volé toute la nuit au dessus des nuages, ne descendant pas une seule fois pour vérifier sa position. Il pouvait être n'importe où… Son angoisse fut vite balayée quand il reconnut les environs, et se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu du campement, remerciant mille fois son Hyper Intuition, sûrement la seule chose qui l'avait permit de rester sur place et de ne pas errer n'importe où.

Il trouva rapidement le campement. Vide. Il n'y avait personne. Pendant un moment, il craint une attaque pendant son absence, mais l'absence de trace de lutte le rassura. Il rentra ses ailes et s'avança. Il vérifia la tente en appelant doucement son guide, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il observa les environs, de plus en plus perplexe. Mais où était-

_***CLIC***_

Tsuna se figea, reconnaissant facilement le bruit pour l'avoir entendu trop souvent à son goût. Le bruit de la sécurité d'un pistolet que l'on retire. Il eu juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant qu'une balle siffle au dessus de sa tête. Automatiquement, il libéra ses gants et se mit en position de combat. Il n'avait pas enflammé ni son front ni ses gants pour profiter de l'effet de surprise sur l'adversaire.

Et puis il reconnut l'aura meurtrière. Et il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour balbutier :

- O-Oji-san ?

Deux autres balles le loupèrent de peu, et elles l'auraient brûlé s'il ne s'était pas accroupit.

- Il n'y a pas d'Oji-san qui tienne…

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner face à la fureur froide que dégageait l'homme. Si seulement il savait où il était. Il avait essayé de suivre le point d'origine des balles, mais n'avait strictement rien vu de spécial. Une fois encore, la capacité qu'avait cet hitman à se fondre dans le décors était impressionnant, et effrayant…

- Dit moi, _ragazzo_… Continua-t-on sur le même ton glacé

C'était impossible de savoir d'où venait la voix, ce qui n'améliorait pas la nervosité de Tsuna. Il jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui, incapable de sentir quoi que se soit. Et puis il sentit un souffle sur son cou qui lui glaça les sangs.

- Où. Étais. Tu. **TOUTE**. Cette. Nuit ?

Le hurlement de Tsuna fit s'enfuir toutes les choses vivantes de la forêt.

* * *

L'homme lui fit subir un enfer toute la matinée comme punition. Lui qui était déjà exténué de sa sortie nocturne avait dû évité plus de balles qu'il ne pensait l'homme capable de posséder. Il n'avait pas eu droit à un moment de repos, et ses muscles déjà bien fatigués durent continuer de travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Inconscient.

L'homme s'était alors rapproché de lui et s'était accroupit. Sa colère n'était pas encore complètement calmée, mais il se sentait toujours mieux après avoir tiré des balles sur une cible. Il soupira en passant sa main dans la chevelure de sa charge. Sa colère était avant tout motivée par l'affreuse inquiétude qui lui avait tordu le ventre toute la nuit, l'empêchant même de fermer les yeux.

Il avait surveillé le ciel, essayant en vain d'apercevoir Tsuna. Il n'avait rien vu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit deux triangles éclairer la nuit d'un orange flamboyant. Il avait retenu un juron. Au revoir la discrétion ! Mais presque aussitôt ces deux triangles étaient montés comme deux fusées et avaient disparues derrière les nuages. Il n'avait alors plus revu le jeune homme.

Il avait attendu, scrutant le ciel assez souvent. Toute la nuit. D'abord calmement, et puis de plus en plus nerveusement. Essayant vainement de contrôler son imagination qui, quand elle essayait de trouver des solutions était certes bien pratique, mais… Il imagina tout et n'importe quoi. Pensant qu'il avait peut-être perdu le contrôle et qu'il s'était écrasé. Qu'il était mort d'asphyxie alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'à cette hauteur, si l'oxygène était plus rare, il était toujours présent. Qu'il s'était fait attaqué par une nuée d'oiseau en colère.

Tout. Il avait tout imaginé, du plus probable au plus stupide, en passant par le plus invraisemblable.

Aussi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler quand finalement, alors qu'il était en train de rentrer d'une promenade qu'il avait fait pour se changer les idées, il l'avait aperçu pointant le bout de son nez, en pleine forme, et apparemment maintenant parfaitement capable de contrôler ses ailes. Il avait tiré. Sans craindre de blesser le jeune homme, bien sûr. Il avait assez de contrôle sur son arme et sur lui-même pour ça. Mais dans l'intention de partager la terreur qu'il avait subit tout ce temps. Et pour le punir de l'avoir adoucit assez pour qu'il puisse avoir des peurs pareilles.

L'homme soupira. Ce bout d'homme n'apportait que des problèmes. Pourquoi restait-il donc avec lui ? Ah oui… Il était devenu incapable de l'abandonner… Tout comme maintenant. Il devrait le laisser par terre, le laisser dormir ici pour le punir. Pourquoi alors le prenait-il dans ses bras et l'emmenait-il sur sa couche ? Pourquoi il-

Tsuna choisit se moment là pour bouger dans son sommeil et se rapprocher de la source de chaleur avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. L'homme secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Parce qu'il était adorable. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir très longtemps. Voilà pourquoi.

Il l'installa dans son sac de couchage et se permit à son tour de rattraper son sommeil en retard. Les ombres le préviendraient si un danger s'approchait. En attendant, maintenant, il pouvait enfin se reposer.

Il ne mit pas trois secondes pour s'endormir.

* * *

Après cet événement particulier, Tsuna se fit pardonner à genou envers ses deux compagnons. Pour l'un parce qu'il l'avait trempé, et l'autre parce qu'il l'avait inquiété. Ce ne fut pas tant le geste qui fit oublier aux deux chasseurs ce qu'ils avaient subit, mais le fait que le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à bouger un seul muscle. Il avait dû réunir toute sa volonté pour simplement se mettre à genou, et maintenant, restait le front par terre, rendu incapable du moindre geste par ses muscles endoloris qui eux aussi réclamaient leur dus.

Ils durent attendre une journée complète que Tsuna se remette à peu près. Ils décidèrent de se rendre un peu plus vers le nord, à la fois pour bouger et pour permettre à Tsuna de se remettre, mais surtout pour attendre une nuit idéale. Il leur fallait une nuit semblable à celle que Tsuna avait passé à voler. Une véritable couverture de nuage, quoi de mieux pour les dissimuler du monde ?

Tsuna récupéra étrangement plutôt rapidement. L'Ombre disait que c'était grâce à tout l'entrainement qu'il faisait. Lui, que c'était à cause de la torture qu'on lui faisait subir. Natsu avait bâillé, pensant silencieusement que cela revenait au même. Le bon côté, c'était qu'il n'avait plus trop mal. Le mauvais côté, c'était que du coup, il devait s'entrainer pour leur fuite vers les airs.

Il leur fallut quelques jours pour qu'entre leur voyage et leur moment de repos ils mettent au point un système qui permettrait à Tsuna de transporter un homme de la taille de l'Ombre. Ce dernier insistait énormément sur la sécurité.

- Aurais-tu le vertige ? Demanda un jour Tsuna.

L'homme lui répondit du tac au tac :

- Non. Mais contrairement à monter dans un bâtiment qui ne risque pas de s'écrouler, ou dans un avion qui est fait pour voler, m'accrocher à quelqu'un dont je risque de tomber à tout moment ne m'emballe pas.

- …

- …

- Tu _as_ le vertige, hein ?

L'homme lui avait tiré dessus pour le faire taire, la meilleure preuve au monde pour Tsuna qu'il avait fait mouche.

Honnêtement, il pouvait comprendre, lui-même ayant peur d'encore beaucoup de choses qu'il craignait. Il n'allait pas changé du jour au lendemain. La seule différence, c'était qu'il était près à affronter ses peurs, et avait maintenant la confiance pour le faire.

Mais la peur du vide était une peur qui avait disparu en lui. Au contraire, il adorait voler, et maintenant qu'il avait découvert cette sensation de liberté, il n'hésitait plus à voler juste pour le plaisir de sentir le vent sur sa peau. Il n'oubliait cependant plus jamais de faire attention à où il allait et à quand il revenait. Une expérience traumatisante lui suffisait.

L'hitman professionnel n'avait pas peur de l'altitude. Il était souvent monté sur le haut des immeubles pour espionner une cible, ou la tuer s'il avait toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Et pour voyager rapidement, quoi de mieux que l'avion. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de solide à se raccrocher. Un bâtiment ne s'effondre pas facilement. Un avion ne tombe pas souvent. Un humain qui volait… Un humain aussi maladroit que Tsuna…

On pouvait comprendre son scepticisme. Mais quand il assistait aux séances de musculation de ces ailes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Après avoir admiré les magnifiques couleurs dont se paraient les ailes quand elles étaient enflammé, son côté pratique et sa curiosité avaient reprit le dessus. Il s'était mis à étudier soigneusement comment les ailes étaient liées dans le dos, et quels différents muscles étaient utilisés.

Tsuna avait mit un moment mais s'était habitué à ce qu'il touche ses ailes sans provoquer de cris ou de frissons. Ses ailes étaient toujours aussi sensibles, et comme ses sens, ses perceptions s'affinaient avec l'utilisation de sa Flamme. Il jurait que l'homme s'amusait de ses réactions incontrôlables. Ce que ce dernier déniait formellement (et vainement car Tsuna pouvait sentir son amusement…) avant de se remettre à l'étude de ses ailes humaines, et gagnant de nouveaux couinements en récompense.

C'est seulement avoir bien comprit comment cet étrange mécanisme fonctionnait qu'il avait fabriqué une sorte de manteau alourdit avec un peu de plomb qu'il posait sur le dos des ailes, et Tsuna faisait comme des pompes, soulevant et rabaissant ses ailes, les déployant et les rabattant plusieurs fois. Il se fatiguait vite, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus.

L'Ombre devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas rester trop longtemps à la même place. Et par extension, il rendait nerveux ses compagnons de voyage. Il était temps de quitter le pays.

Enfin, un soir, une sublime couche de nuage vint masquer la pleine lune du moment et plonger le monde qui les entourait dans une obscurité presque totale. Ils décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. Le système qu'ils avaient imaginé fut mis en place.

L'Ombre ne savait pas s'il était content d'enfin bouger ou mécontent de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée de réussir là où Icare avait échoué.

Enfin… Tenté de réussir. Espérant ne pas connaitre le même destin funeste.

* * *

- Il faut y aller, Oji-san.

- Oui, il va falloir.

- …

- …

- Oji-san, tu ne crains rien.

- Oui. On verra ça à l'arrivé, tu veux bien ?

Tsuna secoua la tête franchement amusé par le comportement plus qu'inhabituel de son gardien. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui l'angoissé, et c'était à lui de le rassurer. C'était presque étrange. S'il y avait une chose dont il se méfiait, c'était le bricolage de fortune qui leur serait de transport.

Tsuna était légèrement au dessus de l'homme, perché sur un rocher, l'homme devant lui, lui tournant le dos. Ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre par une corde, qui passait au niveau de la taille de Tsuna et de la poitrine de l'homme. Elle était sécurisée au niveau du dos par des sangles de fortune pour ne pas couper la circulation de quiconque. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que quelqu'un s'engourdisse.

Leur résistance avait été testée en les suspendant aux branches d'un arbre avec un rocher bien plus lourd que l'homme, et elles avaient tenues. Mais malgré ça, cela restait du bricolage. Mais Tsuna n'était pas très inquiet. C'était peut-être parce que ce n'était pas lui qui serait suspendu comme un paquet… Mais il était confiant. Maintenant qu'il avait les mains de libres, même si l'homme tombait, il serait capable de le rattraper.

Peut-être d'ailleurs devrait-il essayer de le laisser tomber un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, se serait drôle de voir l'homme avec tant de contrôle perdant enfin sa façade ?

…

Oh mon dieu… Il était de plus en plus sadique… Il était vraiment trop influençable.

- Allez, on y va, décida de couper court Tsuna, autant à ses idées dérangeantes qu'à l'hésitation de l'homme.

Il sentit l'homme se tendre devant lui.

- A-Attend… ! _Oh, mi__e_…

Il se retint de jurer, le gamin connaissant de plus en plus de mot Italien, était peut-être capable de le comprendre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Non, il ne tombait pas, il s'élevait joyeusement dans les airs. Rayez ça. Il était trainé dans les airs de force.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ça. Il y avait forcément une autre solution, il aurait dû mieux chercher. Bon. D'accord. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment curieux de connaitre la sensation de voler comme un oiseau. C'était le rêve de beaucoup d'humains, après tout. Mais lui qui avait l'habitude d'être au contrôle de tout était vraiment pas dans son assiette alors qu'il se laissait transporter. Il venait de confier sa vie à un gamin. Il devait être encore plus fou qu'il ne l'imaginait…

- Si on ne s'en sort pas, je te tue, promit-il.

Tsuna eu du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il releva la tête pour échapper à un quelconque regard de l'homme et manifesta son amusement par un simple sourire. Il hocha bien sûr la tête. L'homme pouvait sentir son amusement irradier de lui, et lui lança un regard noir, que sa charge évita soigneusement. Lui-même se rendait parfaitement compte de la stupidité de ses paroles, mais elles étaient sorties avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse, ayant un furieux besoin d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur la situation. S'il le menaçait, le gamin ferait plus attention, n'est-ce pas ?

… Il pouvait toujours espérer…

Il sentit la cape qui l'entourait vibrer et jura que cet abruti de félin était autant en train de s'amuser que son maître. Il allait les tuer tous les deux et très lentement. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les sacs qu'il portait. Natsu était placé devant l'homme pour augmenter la protection. Il agissait comme une bâche, et retenait jusqu'aux jambes de l'homme en les attachant à celles de son maître. Il avait bien malgré lui accepté de jouer ce rôle, non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider, mais retourner dans le nuage pour se tremper, très peu pour lui.

Tsuna continuait de s'élever lentement au dessus du sol, s'habituant au fait de porter une telle charge sur le devant. Il n'était pas habitué, et ça compliquait un peu la manœuvre. C'était pour ça qu'il utilisait pour l'instant que ses gants pour s'envoler. Il utiliserait ses ailes que lorsqu'il attendrait la cime des arbres. Il faudrait alors être très rapide pour atteindre la couche de nuage, pour que personne n'ait le temps de les voir.

L'homme avait paru inquiet pour cette partie, mais Tsuna l'avait assuré que ça prendrait pas plus de cinq secondes. Comme il paraissait particulièrement confiant, il avait laissé passer. Il préférait honnêtement aller un peu plus doucement et être sûr de survivre à l'expérience qu'ils allaient tenter.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, et Tsuna libéra ses ailes, éteignant ses gants. Il les ramena autour de lui pour ne pas se taper contre les arbres.

- Prêt ?

L'homme prit un grand soupir, et se jura que c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il faisait un truc pareil.

- C'est partit.

Tsuna passa ses bras sous les aisselles de l'homme pour le soutenir, dans l'objectif de réduire le plus possible l'impact du changement de vitesse. L'homme resserra sa prise sur les sacs et ses jambes s'enroulèrent comme elles pouvaient autour de celles de Tsuna. Natsu resserra contre les deux humains qu'il devait protéger.

- On y va.

L'Ombre sentit le coup de vent provoqué par les ailes de Tsuna alors qu'ils s'élançaient à une vitesse inimaginable vers le ciel. Il eut le souffle coupé par la pression dû à leur vitesse, et n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Il leva difficilement les yeux vers le haut pour remarquer que les nuages approchaient dangereusement vite.

Il s'affola. À cette vitesse, rentrer dans un nuage serait comme rentrer dans un bloc d'eau compacte. Il avait oublié d'en parler à Tsuna, et maintenant, il n'avait même plus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils y arrivèrent. Il ferma les yeux.

Il attendit l'impact, qui ne vint pas. Il rouvrit ses yeux précipitamment, et remarqua qu'ils étaient encore dans la couche de nuage. Mais c'était comme si ceux-ci s'écartaient face à Tsuna. L'homme eu à peine le temps de se demander si c'était dû à leur vitesse où à un autre truc du gamin qu'ils ressortirent à l'air libre. Et là, s'il eu de nouveau le souffle coupé, ce fut à cause de la splendeur unique du paysage.

Tout comme Tsuna il y avait quelques jours, il resta bouche bée, entendant à peine la remarque que Tsuna faisait à son animal.

- J'espère que tu es heureux Natsu. Tu n'es pas mouillé.

Le chat manifesta son soulagement et sa reconnaissance en se mettant à vibrer, mimant le ronronnement qu'il aurait eu en tant que félin. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit. Et puis, il demanda :

- Oji-san, tu vas bien ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, et s'inquiéta brièvement.

- Oji-san ?

L'homme sortit de sa transe.

- Ah. Oui. Je vais bien.

Tsuna mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Un grand sourire apparut, comprenant exactement ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit-on simplement. C'est sublime. J'ai vu des choses dans ma vie, et pourtant, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelque chose de semblable…

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il doutait que beaucoup d'humains aient pu admirer ce qu'il voyait. Une superbe couche de nuage d'un blanc laiteux grâce à la lune qui éclairait doucement la nuit, et la couleur d'un orange pastel de ceux qui les entouraient. Ils étaient près à parier que personne n'avait pu vivre ça comme eux le vivaient maintenant, à l'air libre, et non pas enfermé dans un immeuble. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il fallait avancer.

- On va par où ? Demanda le jeune mafieux.

L'homme reprit de son sérieux. Il observa le ciel, cherchant quelque chose de précis. Il s'immobilisa.

- À ta gauche. L'étoile polaire.

Tsuna ne savait pas comment il arrivait à différencier cette étoile des autres. Il n'y était encore jamais arrivé sans une boussole. Ce qui lui avait valu quelques ennuis avec son gardien… Il chassa ses pensées en se retournant. S'il savait où était le Nord, c'était facile de se diriger vers l'Ouest.

Il prit bien soin d'accélérer petit à petit, pour ne pas déstabiliser son passager avant de se mettre totalement à l'horizontale, et de filer rapidement et sans un bruit, invisible au monde d'en bas, veillés seulement par la lune et sa douce lumière. L'homme n'arriva pas à retenir un commentaire.

- Je suis sûr qu'Icare aurait dû essayer son expérience la nuit. Il ne se serait pas brûlé les ailes.

Tsuna éclata de rire.

* * *

Ils volèrent longtemps, presque toute la nuit. Mais l'aube n'était pas encore là quand Tsuna cria grâce.

- Oji-san, souffla-t-il.

L'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

- Je n'irais pas plus loin.

L'homme comprit immédiatement. Il hocha la tête, n'hésitant pas une seconde avant de permettre au jeune homme de se poser. Tsuna retint un soupir de soulagement. Son dos, ses bras et ses jambes le lançaient douloureusement à chacun de ses mouvements. Sans parler de son cou, qui promettait un beau torticolis. Il avait dû rester immobile pendant tout le trajet, et s'il avait eu la force de le supporter grâce à sa Flamme, ses réserves d'énergie diminuaient dangereusement, et il ne voulait pas tenter d'atterrir en catastrophe.

Il diminua la force de ses Flammes dans ses ailes, et ils perdirent de l'altitude tout doucement. Ils avaient de la chance, l'Autriche semblait elle aussi couverte d'un large manteau de nuage. Ça n'avait pas été le cas tout le temps, et il avait dû faire de bref mais intense accélération entre chaque nuages quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez près les uns des autres. Ce qui utilisait aussi plus d'énergie que normalement.

Tsuna voulait mettre en place le bouclier de Flamme, pour leur évité une trempette, et pour ça, il devait avoir encore de l'énergie. Ils s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans le nuage, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la fin de celui-ci. Tsuna s'était immobilisé, près à faire la dernière manœuvre.

- Prêt ?

L'homme hocha la tête. Tsuna fonça presque à la verticale pour rencontrer le sol. La vieille peur reprit l'homme, mais il avait vu le contrôle que possédait Tsuna, aussi était-ce un peu moins intense. Un peu.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand Tsuna redressa, et il apprécia d'autant plus la sensation de la terre sous ses pieds. Il n'en profita pas longtemps. Natsu reprit rapidement la forme d'un chat, et tout aussi vite, il se défit de ses sangles pour permettre à Tsuna d'enfin se reposer. Ce dernier, complètement épuisé se laissa tomber une fois qu'il sentit que l'homme n'était plus attaché à lui.

Il fut rattrapé par l'homme qui avait prévu cette réaction. Il mit le jeune homme sur le dos, en faisant bien attention aux ailes tremblantes qui n'avaient pas encore disparues. Il chercha rapidement dans un des sacs une bouteille d'eau qu'il présenta à Tsuna avec l'ordre :

- Boit.

Tsuna s'exécuta, et failli s'étouffer en essayant de reprendre son souffle en même temps que de se réhydrater. Il se reprit et avala plusieurs longues gorgées rafraichissantes. L'homme lui soutenait la tête, et il se laissait faire, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il avait depuis longtemps assez confiance en cet homme pour se confier à lui pendant ses moments de faiblesse.

Alors que Tsuna se remettait, Natsu à ses côtés, l'homme décida de vérifier les alentours rapidement et de laisser sa charge au soin de son animal. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque ne vienne les déranger alors que Tsuna avait encore ses ailes. Il remarqua rapidement qu'ils avaient atterrit dans un champ de pâturage d'une ferme d'élevage, et si les propriétaires étaient endormit, il ne pouvait pas promettre l'absence de chien de garde. Qui les repérerait rapidement et ne ferait pas la différence entre eux et des voleurs de moutons.

Ils ne pouvaient pas resté là.

Il pesta en retournant là où gisait Tsuna. Le gamin était exténué, et il répugnait à lui demander de bouger maintenant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il secoua l'épaule de sa charge qui était déjà prête à s'endormir sous l'œil réprobateur de Natsu.

- _Ragazzo_, debout. On ne peut pas rester là. Tsunayoshi ne t'endors pas !

Il y eu un grognement avant que des yeux fatigués ne s'ouvrent.

- Oji-san…

- Debout. Il faut que l'on parte trouver un abri.

Tsuna grogna de désespoir. L'homme eu un petit sourire désolé.

- Allez, courage.

Pendant que Tsuna faisait disparaitre ses ailes, il réunit leurs affaires. Ils partirent.

N'ayant aucune idée d'où ils étaient, ils durent suivre la première route qu'ils rencontrèrent pour la suivre, espérant apercevoir une civilisation quelconque et donc se renseigner. Ce qui avait en plus obligé Tsuna à se déguiser en fille. Autant dire qu'à l'aube, quand ils aperçurent à l'horizon un petit village de campagne, ils étaient plus que soulagé. Tsuna, pour avancer, utilisait ce qui lui restait de Flamme, sachant pertinemment qu'il le paierait le lendemain. Natsu, pour épargner à son maitre d'avoir en plus à le nourrir était rentré malgré lui dans sa boite.

Il était prêt à pleurer de joie quand l'homme lui annonça la présence d'une auberge, et dû forcer ses membres à ne pas céder sous lui alors que l'homme frappait au carreau d'une fenêtre. Les aubergistes n'étaient pas encore levés à cette heure de la journée, et il fallait les réveiller. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité mais qui n'était que quelques minutes, une fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, et un homme rondelet, et apparemment furieux rugit quelque chose que Tsuna ne comprit heureusement pas.

L'Ombre répondit sans ciller, et l'aubergiste grogna avant de refermer la fenêtre. L'homme soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa charge, et retint un juron. Tsuna paraissait prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. Et cet aubergiste qui prenait tout son temps…

Enfin, ils entendirent le bruit d'une clef que l'on insérait dans une serrure avant que la porte de s'ouvre sur l'aubergiste un peu plus présentable, mais toujours d'humeur massacrante. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. L'homme s'avança avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour intercepter Tsuna dans la chute qu'il avait sentit plutôt que vu. Il ne retint pas le juron cette fois.

Tsuna n'était pas tout à fait évanoui, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas obéi à son ordre, et elles étaient restées sur place alors que son buste s'avançait naturellement. Il essaya de retrouver son équilibre en s'appuyant sur les bras de l'homme, mais cette fois, ce fut ses bras qui le lâchèrent. Il glissa et tomba droit dans l'embrassade de l'homme.

L'homme le rattrapa une nouvelle fois, mettant un genou par terre. Il décida de ne pas tenir compte du regard perçant de l'aubergiste qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Il débarrassait Tsuna de ses affaires quand il le vit essayer de parler. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et intima le silence par un doux :

- Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Tsuna eu un mouvement qui pouvait ressembler à un hochement de tête avant de cette fois se laisser complètement absorber par les ténèbres qui l'appelaient. L'homme sentit la complète détente du corps dans ses bras quand celui-ci s'évanoui enfin. Il soupira, presque soulagé que sa charge ait enfin cessé de se battre contre le repos qu'il avait, à son avis bien droit d'avoir. Et fier malgré lui par l'exploit qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge tout sauf discret. Il se retourna, peu enclin à argumenter avec cette personne si elle lui reprochait quelque chose. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme avait perdu sa colère d'être réveillé aussi tôt pour paraitre inquiet.

_- Elle va bien ?_ Demanda-t-il dans sa langue natale.

L'homme hocha la tête, se concentrant pour se rappeler toutes les spécificités de cette langue. L'Autrichien en lui-même n'existait pas, ici ils parlaient allemand. Aussi répondit-il dans la langue de l'aubergiste facilement mais avec un accent léger.

_- Oui. Seulement fatiguée. Nous avons dû voyager toute la nuit, ne trouvant nulle part où nous arrêter._

_- Quelques fermiers acceptent les voyageurs chez eux._

_- Le dernier chez qui nous nous somme arrêté nous a accueillis à coup de carabine. Nous sommes assez méfiants._

_- Mon dieu ! _S'insurgea l'aubergiste_. Mais qui à bien pu faire ça faire ça ? Je ne connais personne dans la région qui-_

_- Ce n'était pas en __Österreich_(Autriche)_. Ma nièce et moi voyageons à travers tout le continent, et nous si nous avons reçu plus de bon accueil que de mauvais, __c__e souvenir particulier est encore frais dans notre mémoire._

L'aubergiste hocha la tête. L'homme en profita pour prendre Tsuna dans ses bras et pour se tourner complètement vers son interlocuteur.

_- C'est pour ça que je me trouve désolé de vous réveiller à une heure pareille, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de repos._

De nouveau l'aubergiste hocha la tête. Il avait bien observé les deux étrangers, surtout quand la fille s'était évanouie. Le soin qu'avait l'homme envers elle n'était pas feint, ni leur fatigue. L'homme paraissait un peu plus résistant que la fille, mais avait visiblement passé lui aussi une nuit blanche. Ils n'étaient pas dangereux.

Il se méfiait, même si son travail était bien d'accueillir ainsi des étrangers chez lui, surtout quand il le réveillait en pleine nuit. C'était un moment creux dans la saison touristique, aussi il pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui. Il n'hésitait pas à mettre dehors les rares personnes qu'il jugeait inquiétantes. Il avait une famille à protéger, après tout.

Mais, alors qu'il s'installait derrière son comptoir pour chercher son registre, il ne pensait pas avoir à craindre quoi que se soit des personnes devant elles. Il releva rapidement les yeux avant de la rebaisser, un petit sourire graciant son visage mais caché sous sa petite moustache. L'homme devant lui traitait sa nièce comme un trésor, et quelqu'un comme ça ne pouvait pas être méchant dans l'âme. Il en était sûr.

_- Normalement, les gens ne viennent dans ce petit village que pendant des vacances. Vous savez que celles de printemps sont passées de presque trois semaines déjà ?_

_- Non, _avoua-t-il_. Nous avons un peu perdu la notion du temps à force de voyager. __Ç__a fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé ma montre._

L'aubergiste éclata d'un rire tonitruant, surprenant l'homme qui aurait sursauté s'il avait eu moins de contrôle. Il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil. Tsuna, lui, grogna et s'installa simplement plus confortablement dans ses bras devenus familiers.

_- __Ç__a, se sont de bons voyageurs, comme je les aime !_

L'homme eu un demi-sourire, amusé par ce personnage extravagant. Le premier accueil n'était pas des meilleurs, mais il pensait maintenant que rester ici ne serait pas un trop grand problème. Il se surprit à sourire complètement alors que l'aubergiste lui tendait son registre. Il n'oublia pas de mettre son nom d'emprunt, allant même jusqu'à l'écrire en japonais.

Une fois fait, il retourna le stylo et le cahier. L'aubergiste lui tendit alors la main.

- _Lars_, se présenta-t-il.

L'homme serra cette main de travailleur sans réticence, et en faisant attention de ne pas déranger Tsuna.

- Kano. Fit-il tout aussi simplement, utilisant son nom d'emprunt.

Il désigna du menton sa charge profondément endormit.

- Asuna.

L'aubergiste comprit les présentations. Il regarda son registre, et ne comprit rien à l'écriture utilisée. Il releva la tête :

_- Chinois ?_

_- Japonais._

Lars haussa les épaules. C'était du pareil au même pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas mieux l'écriture en sachant que c'était du japonais. Il prit deux clefs, quitta son comptoir et fit signe à "Kano" de le suivre. Il vit sans peine le regard qu'il lança au sac que Tsuna avait laissé derrière.

_- Je vous monte ça immédiatement. Je vous montre la chambre d'abord._

L'homme réfléchit rapidement. Il n'y avait rien de dérangeant dans ce sac, mis à part les boites Vongola. Il pouvait permettre à l'aubergiste de les porter. Même s'il les sentait à travers le tissu, il ne verrait rien de suspect. Les deux armes, son révolver et le pistolet de Tsuna étaient dans son sac avec les munitions depuis le jour où sa charge lui avait montré sa maladresse dans toute sa puissance en utilisant les munitions de manière très… Spéciale.

Il chassa le souvenir étrange et acquiesça à l'homme qui attendait sa réponse avant de le suivre dans les escaliers. Ils montèrent d'épaisses marches en bois qui grincèrent sous leur poids avant de s'arrêter à la première chambre. Il vit l'aubergiste prendre une des clefs et l'insérer dans la serrure.

_- Voilà pour la demoiselle. Ce n'est pas immense, mais le lit est confortable._

_- C'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment._

Lars aboya brièvement de rire. Il voulait bien le croire, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis tout à l'heure. Elle paraissait tellement confortable qu'il avait presque mal au cœur de la séparer de son oncle en osant lui proposer un lit.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et laissa entrer l'homme et sa nièce. Il les laissa découvrir la pièce pour retourner en bas et chercher les bagages. L'homme rentra et jeta un œil critique. Mais il fut satisfait par l'inspection. La chambre sentait le frais, preuve que la pièce était aérée régulièrement. Les poutres semblaient solides, et le tout était sûrement très entretenu. Le lit n'était pas fait, mais c'était normal.

L'aubergiste choisit ce moment là pour revenir.

_- Voyez, c'est pas grand. Mais on n'a pas de plainte, et c'est contrôlé pour la sécurité. Traitement contre les termites, tout ce bazar. Vous ne risquez rien !_

Il avait déposé les sacs au pied du lit, et avait sortit les draps pour le lit de la commode. En quelques gestes montrant son habitude, il prépara le lit, et l'homme pu enfin déposer son protégé. Il le borda et lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'agenouiller, d'embrasser le front de Tsuna et de murmurer, repassant au japonais.

- Bon travail. Repose-toi bien.

Tsuna murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna vers la main, mais ne bougea plus après ça, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage détendu. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se releva et regarda l'aubergiste.

Lars n'eu qu'un gentil sourire à la démonstration d'affection et désigna la chambre d'en face.

_- La votre. Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, juste à côté de la salle de bain._

L'homme hocha la tête. De la même manière, il entra dans sa chambre, laissant passer l'aubergiste pour qu'il fasse le lit. Il déposa les sacs tout en écoutant Lars qui lui expliquait quelques petites choses.

_- Je suppose que le petit-déjeuner ne vous intéresse pas ?_

_- Non, _fit l'homme_. Mais je ne savais pas qu'en plus vous faisiez restaurant ?_

_- On le fait, le matin et le soir surtout pour les clients qui dorment ici, et le midi, pour qui veux bien venir Pendant le reste de la journée, nous ouvrons le bar, dont je m'occupe._

_- Hm…_

Il attendit que Lars eu fini de faire le lit pour le remercier d'un hochement de tête et de reprendre :

_- Le déjeuner est à quelle heure ?_

_- Quand vous le souhaiter, entre 11h30 et 15h, le service est ouvert. Après, il faudra aller à l'épicerie du coin._

_- Vous pouvez me réveiller vers midi si je ne suis pas descendu ?_

_- Sans problème. Pour votre nièce ?_

_- On va la laisser dormir, _répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

_Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse bouger demain,_ rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Lars lui souhaita de bien se reposer et le laissa seul. L'homme resta debout quelques secondes avant de s'assoir. La fatigue lui tomba dessus comme une masse. Il n'était pas aussi fatigué que Tsuna, mais n'avait lui non plus pas dormit de la nuit, et avait dû tenir les sacs ainsi que s'accrocher à sa charge pendant tout le voyage. Ses muscles étaient aussi éreintés, et même si leur situation lui avait permit de continuer, maintenant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, le lit était très tentant.

Il ne se déshabilla même pas, prenant juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se coucher et de tomber aussitôt endormit, profitant du confort que seul un véritable toit au dessus de la tête et un lit moelleux pouvait offrir pour récupérer.

* * *

Effectivement, le lendemain, Tsuna était cloué au lit, sans surprise. Il réussi à peine à faire apparaitre une Flamme pour permettre à Natsu de lui tenir compagnie et d'assurer à l'homme que le jeune japonais avait un moyen de l'appeler à l'aide si besoin.

Ils restèrent dans ce petit village quelques jours, le temps de récupérer, refaire le plein de vivre et même l'homme profita sans hésitation du matelas confortable que lui offrait cette auberge. Ce n'était pas un cinq étoile, mais au moins, ils ne dormaient plus dehors. Et l'avance considérable qu'ils venaient de prendre sur leur traversé le tranquillisait. Il faudrait du temps pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient quitté la Slovaquie, et à ce moment là, ils seraient déjà loin dans le pays.

L'Ombre pris aussi de discret renseignement sur l'emplacement exact de ce village et de ceux qui l'entourait, sans sembler ne pas savoir où il était. La ville la plus proche était à une dizaine de minute en autocar, en bas de la montagne, et n'était pas d'une très grande importance. Il y avait des chemins de randonnées que les promeneurs utilisaient souvent, surtout par le beau temps de ces jours-ci. Il profita de l'occasion pour s'offrir une carte détaillé du pays, et la troqua avec celle de Slovaquie qui commençait à se faire vieille, bousculée sans soin dans le sac rempli.

Tsuna fut étonné, mais son guide prit même le temps de passer chez le coiffeur, en disant que leurs cheveux avaient vraiment trop poussés. Le jeune mafieux fut d'abord extatique, pensant qu'il allait perdre de son côté féminin. Mais il fut vite déçu. Ce fut l'homme qui demanda aux coiffeuses de s'occuper de lui d'une manière très particulière. Il fut shampooiné, peigné, coiffé avec un soin particulier et sa couleur fut même renouvelée. Mais pas avec la teinture basse-qualité-qui-prenait-pas-de-place de l'homme. Non.

Le pauvre Decimo se retrouva devant son reflet, ou ce qui y ressemblait. Sa crinière avait en partie retrouvé sa longueur originelle, si ce n'était la couleur d'un noir de jais d'une brillance remarquable, fait avec soin par les coiffeuses. Par derrière descendait à peu près au niveau des épaules des mèches qui formaient un catogan retenu par un élastique, seul endroit où la longueur avait été conservée et mise en valeur. Une des employée, celle qui lui avait fait la teinture avait décoté un ruban orange liseré de fil d'or dans la réserve du bâtiment, et avait fait un petit nœud qui permettait à l'excès de ruban d'accompagner élégamment sa queue de cheval.

- Tu es belle, lui dit l'homme, essayant d'être sérieux et de contrôler son fou-rire moqueur.

Il était mortifié. Et le fait que Natsu soit à côté de l'homme en train de hocher gravement la tête ne lui allait pas du tout.

Si le village avait eu une animalerie, il aurait fait tondre son partenaire. Mais sa ô combien douce vengeance ne pu s'accomplir.

Ils partirent du village dans la même journée, Tsuna toujours aussi déprimé et l'homme content de lui. Natsu en avant, ils marchaient en direction d'un chemin de randonné que leur avait conseillé Lars, l'aubergiste avec qui ils avaient finalement réussi à s'entendre. Il suffisait de ne pas le réveiller à l'aube.

Bien entendu, dès qu'ils furent éloignés du village, ils s'écartèrent du chemin pour traverser les bois et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, où personne ne les verrait. Honnêtement, Tsuna avait tellement l'habitude désormais qu'il se rendait à peine compte du changement dans le relief du terrain. À l'arrière de son esprit, il évitait les racines et les pierres et écartait les branches basses tandis qu'il était toujours occupé à ruminer son malheur. Il jeta un regard mécontent sur le dos de son guide. Lui aussi, sa coloration avait été refaite finement, et ses cheveux scintillaient à chaque rayon qui perçait la cime des arbres.

Lui n'était pas beau, mais superbe, et jamais Tsuna ne le lui aurait dit. C'était injuste que lui soit ainsi alors qu'il devait continuer à se travestir. Le poids de sa déprime fit s'affaisser ses épaules et baisser la tête. La vie était injuste, et la sienne avait la palme dans ce domaine.

Et qu'il puisse allumer une Flamme sur son front ou qu'il possède des ailes n'y changeait malheureusement rien…

* * *

La rivière gargouillait joyeusement, dansant avec les galets blancs et les cailloux gris qui formaient son lit. Son débit était élevé et rapide grâce aux précipitations de la veille qui avait obligé nos voyageur à s'arrêter dans un fourré qui les abritait à moitié de la pluie battante. Le temps ne s'était d'ailleurs pas amélioré, et les nuages menaçaient de crever à tout moment, et à déverser sur eux leur contenu.

Cela aurait normalement dû irriter l'Ombre qui, malgré l'avance importante qu'ils avaient dû prendre sur leur poursuivant aurait bien aimé continuer à s'avancer. Cela faisait après tout une semaine et quelques jours qu'ils avaient fait ce voyage dans les airs et tout juste une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le petit village isolé de montagne. Malgré cette avance importance, l'homme n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cette famille retrouverai leur trace, et le plus près ils étaient de l'Italie à ce moment là, mieux ça sera.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à s'énerver en ce moment. Non. Une fois de plus depuis qu'il était avec le gamin, il avait envi de s'abandonner au fou rire qui le menaçait. C'était trop hilarant.

Comme ils avaient prolongé leur pause à cause du temps menaçant, Natsu était partit chassé, plus pour s'occuper que pour nourrir le petit groupe. Avec la rivière proche et les pluies récentes, le poisson était présent à foison et ils en avait même fait sécher pendant la nuit pour le conserver pour plus tard.

Bien entendu, comme tout félin qui se respectait, il avait ramené ses proies à son maitre. Ils avaient eu leur part de souris, taupes, lièvres et autres gibiers pendant ce voyage, mais ça faisait partit de l'instinct de cet animal et ils ne pourraient pas le changer. Ils avaient même eu droit à un serpent une fois, et Natsu avait comprit qu'il fallait éviter ces animaux quand Tsuna s'était mis à hurler. Mais passons.

Il lui arrivait aussi de ramener des oiseaux, bien que plus rarement. Bien qu'habile et rapide, arriver à attraper un oiseau n'était pas si facile. Aussi quand il y arrivait, il était rempli de fierté et de joie.

Mais pas cette fois.

Le jeune lion se tenait, penaud, à une certaine distance de son maitre, et très certainement contre sa volonté. Il gémit pour le faire savoir, mais le regard noir que lui lança Tsuna lui fit baisser encore plus la tête, ses oreilles s'aplatissant sur son crâne jusqu'à disparaitre. Ses pattes avant étaient cachées par sa queue étroitement enroulé autour de lui. Tout dans son comportement trahissait son envie d'être pardonné.

Mais c'était un des sujets sur lequel Tsuna était intraitable. Chasser, oui. Tuer, non. Comme ce chat se nourrissait principalement de ses flammes, il n'avait pas besoin de tuer pour survivre, alors il n'avait pas à le faire. Natsu le savait parfaitement, et normalement obéissait à cette règle. Il semblerait que cette fois, il ait eu un peu trop d'enthousiasme à attraper une de ces rares proies. Mais même s'il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire les yeux doux à son maitre pour se faire pardonner.

Ce dernier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et reporta son attention sur le petit être emplumé qui gisait sans vie au creux de ses paumes. Ils ne savaient pas encore s'il était mort, blessé ou simplement sous le choc d'avoir failli mourir, mais Tsuna ne prenait aucun risque. Une légère onde de Flamme de la Pluie s'assurait que l'oiseau reste tranquille tandis que l'Ombre l'examinait sans pour autant risquer d'arrêter son cœur ou d'engourdir les doigts du vétérinaire d'un jour.

Vétérinaire qui se demandait vraiment si c'était à ça qu'était censé servir ces flammes…

- Il n'a rien. Déclara finalement l'homme.

Il vit deux visages se lever vers lui, l'un rempli de question et l'autre d'espoir. Tsuna se demandait ce qu'avait alors l'oiseau et pourquoi il ne s'envolait pas tendis que son chat débile espérait avoir bien entendu. Après tout, si ce sale piaf, responsable de la mauvaise humeur de son maitre à son propos allait bien, son maitre n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui faire la tête ! C'était une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Pourquoi il ne s'envole pas ? Il n'a pas d'aile cassé ou autre chose qui le gêne ?

- Non, tout semble bien fonctionner, et crois moi, grâce à toi, je sais parfaitement comment fonctionne les ailes, et je peux t'assurer qu'elles ne sont pas cassé.

Tsuna s'empourpra légèrement, gêné par le ton taquin mais se reprit vite, maintenant habitué aux piques de son compagnon.

- Alors pourquoi il ne s'enfuit pas ?

- Il a dû être assommé par ton chat, ou en état de choc. Rien de plus, je pense.

Tsuna soupira, soulagé. Ses yeux descendirent au sol en sentant une pression familière sur sa jambe. Natsu se frottait contre lui, cherchant toujours le pardon et des caresses qui lui assureraient ce pardon. Après un dernier regard mauvais, le japonais abandonna l'idée de rester fâché contre son animal.

Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'oiseau qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du creux de ses mains. Un magnifique chardonneret, s'il se souvenait bien des paroles de son guide. Doucement, il remplaça l'onde de Pluie par une onde de Soleil. L'énergie était tellement faible que même ses yeux ne changeait pas de couleur, mais plus aurait pu tuer l'oiseau en faisant battre son cœur trop vite. Trop stimulé, l'organisme de ce fragile animal ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Lentement, l'oiseau reprit vie sous les yeux curieux et fasciné des deux hommes. D'abord quelques spasmes, ses muscles encore engourdit par la flamme de la Pluie. Puis sa respiration s'améliora, et reprit un rythme normal, et il pu se lever, d'abord en tremblant, puis plus sûrement. Sa tête se tourna dans tout les sens, évaluant la situation. Malgré la présence humaine très proche, il ne s'envola pas immédiatement. Il sautilla sur la paume et les doigts de Tsuna, comme pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de son corps avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Pendant quelques courtes secondes, personne n'osa bouger, et puis un moment plus tard, l'oiseau s'envoyait à toute aile du campement. Les trois personnes le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt.

Heureux comme un gosse, Tsuna offrit à l'homme son plus beau sourire, et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre. C'était une belle journée.

Il y eu un coup de vent et tous se figèrent.

Brusquement, tout leur instinct leur hurlait la même chose.

**Danger.**

* * *

…

Oui. Je m'arrête là. Pas de chance, hu ? X3

Allez, à la prochaine fois !


	30. La Hyène

Hello à vous tous ! Ca faisait un bail ! ^^

Mais bon, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La Hyène.**

Il considérait le jour où il est rentré dans sa famille mafieuse comme son anniversaire, marquant sa résurrection. Il fallait avouer que sa vie d'avant n'était pas des plus glorieuses.

Engendré par erreur par une faible femme soumise à une ordure, il était plus considéré comme un parasite qui pompait sur leur maigre économie que comme un fils. Peut-être un jour avait-il été aimé par sa mère. Mais il ne le savait pas, puisqu'elle est partit alors qu'il venait à peine d'atteindre ses dix ans, le laissant à la merci de son dépravé de père, que la boisson et le tabac n'avaient pas arrangé.

Ce fut dans la moitié de sa douzième année que son univers bascula pour le meilleur.

Avec l'alcool, le tabac, le sexe avec des partenaires différentes chaque soir, son père était depuis maintenant presque un an devenu un pratiquant invétéré des jeux de hasard. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de casino dans la ville où ils vivaient. Mais cela ne pouvait pas dire que l'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser si on le voulait.

Son père avait eu l'adresse d'un cercle de jeu par un "ami" qu'il fréquentait au bar. Il s'était retrouvé membre d'un cercle de jeu illégal, ou drogue et femmes se vendaient aussi facilement que des téléphones.

C'était sûrement là qu'il trouvait toutes ces conquêtes, parce que, honnêtement, qui aurait eu envie de coucher avec une loque pareil ? Elles devaient être payées cher.

Bref, toujours est-il qu'un jour, l'argent manqua. Leurs petites économies devenaient un yoyo permanent entre grosses pertes et petits gains aussitôt dépensés. Il s'en fichait. Lui-même avait trouvé un petit job, et se payait sa propre nourriture, en faisant juste attention de ne jamais rien manger devant ce qui lui servait de père, et de ne rien laisser trainer. Son père lui aurait volé ses économies sans même y repenser.

Seulement, si lui n'accordait aucune importance à l'état financier du portefeuille de la maison, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Des hommes en costumes noir arrivèrent un jour et défoncèrent la porte pour venir "parler" avec son père. Il regarda sans intervenir, sans prononcer un mot la vive discussion portant sur les dettes de son père et la correction sanglante qui suivit.

Il éprouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sentiment étrange mais fascinant en voyant son père qui gisait dans son propre sang. Une euphorie qu'il ne comprenait pas en voyant l'autre souffrir et gémir.

Ce jour là, un feu malsain se déclencha.

Mais il aurait pu s'éteindre aussi vite qu'il ne s'était allumé. Si son père, n'apprenant jamais de ses erreurs, avait contracté de plus grandes dettes de jeu en essayant de gagner assez d'argent pour rembourser les premières. Tactique futile qui le conduisit bien évidemment à empirer sa situation. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution pour s'en sortir.

Il vendit son propre fils aux personnes auxquelles il devait de l'argent.

Il avait encore un bras de cassé alors qu'il menait le jeune enfant chez la famille mafieuse pour l'échange. L'enfant aurait pu s'échapper facilement, mais pour quoi faire ? Après tout, ce qui l'attendait ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu.

Son père partit sans se retourner et lui-même le vit partir sans ressentir grand-chose autre qu'un grand soulagement et d'une sensation de liberté. Il se tourna vers la personne a qui son père l'avait confié, et le vit hausser un sourcil, surprit.

- Quoi ? Pas de larmes, de hurlements ou de suppliques, gamin ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser un sourcil, imitant son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi je ferrais ça ?

Cette fois, un sourire amusé et intéressé s'ajouté sur le visage du boss.

- Tu n'es pas triste que ton père t'ait vendu à nous ?

L'enfant ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, et avec ce simple geste plein d'indifférence envers le monde, le boss plein d'expérience su qu'il détenait un joyau rare, qui pouvait briller pour la famille s'il était poli adroitement. Les yeux toujours fixé sur l'enfant apathique, il appela quelqu'un.

Un homme apparu comme par magie derrière le boss, et l'enfant laissa sa surprise être visible pendant quelques secondes. Il ne l'avait pas venu venir…

- Occupe toi bien de lui, termina le boss avant de tourner des talons et de partir.

Le deuxième homme, que l'enfant reconnu soudainement comme étant le leader des personnes qui étaient venu chercher le paiement chez son père, continuait de fixer l'enfant devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix grave et profonde s'échappa dans un sifflement hypnotisant.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, ton nom est Reggio, et tu appartiens à cette Famille. Trahis la, et tu meurs. Donne-toi à elle, et elle te le rendra au centuple. Comprit ?

L'enfant ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Son désormais mentor se décala sur le côté et fit un geste avenant vers le long couloir devant eux.

- Allons-y.

Il n'hésita pas à emboîter le pas du plus âgé.

* * *

Les cheveux d'un blond sale, les yeux bruns et sombres surveillant son environnement et son sac à dos vert kaki sur le dos, Reggio marchait d'un pas vif. Il était sur la bonne piste, il le sentait, et ses instincts le trompaient que très rarement. Et cette fois, c'était une question personnelle.

Jamais il ne laisserait le Fumier et la Souris échapper à ses griffes. C'était hors de question

* * *

_Il se dirigeait en sifflotant vers la cellule du gamin. Il se sentait excité. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter ce gamin si tentant. Et la chair fraiche lui manquait. Il avait l'interdiction de toucher à ceux des alentour pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais l'animal qu'il était se sentait en manque, et il allait enfin pouvoir prendre son pied avec ce gamin, tout en aidant le Doc. Et en plus, le sale con qui lui avait fait ces hideuses traces au cou allait mourir._

_Une pierre, trois coups. Oh qu'il allait adorer ça !_

_Il ricana avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit, et s'apprêtait à aller chercher le cochon d'inde dans sa cage. La première chose qui le frappa quand il ouvrit la porte était l'absence des yeux noirs et insondable, seul chose vivantes dans le visage masqué de l'homme. L'hitman n'était pas censé laisser le gamin seul…_

_Il s'avança, et son choc ne fit que s'accroitre en constatant l'absence de sa proie. La porte de la cellule était grande ouverte, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du gamin. Il sortit en courant, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre de celui qu'il allait tuer sur le champ pour avoir laissé échapper le Vongola._

_Mais, alors qu'il entrait comme une tornade dans la petite chambre, il constata deux choses immédiatement. La nounou n'était pas là, et ses affaires avaient disparu. Il comprit alors immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. Il poussa un cri de bête enragée, furieux de s'être fait avoir. Il jaillit de la chambre et fonça vers l'entrée. En même temps, il appela son chef grâce à un émetteur-récepteur modifié pour ne pas être détectable par d'autre engin du même genre._

_Le Doc ne mit pas longtemps à répondre._

- Reggio, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de-

_- Ils sont partis !_

- … Qui ?

_- L'enculé et le rat ! Partis, évaporés ! Putain, Doc ! Y'sont fait la malle !_

- J'ose espérer que c'est une très mauvaise plaisanterie de ton crû, Reggio…

_- Non ! C'est vrai ! J'suis allé chercher l'gamin comme tu m'avais dit, et y'avait personne ! J'suis allé voir dans la chambre de ce fumier, et ses affaires sont pas là ! J'te dis qu'y'sont faits la malle ! Putain je t'avais prévenu qui se passait quequ'chose de pas normal entre eux !_

- Ok, ok… Ils ne doivent pas être loin, on n'a pas reçu d'alerte des vigiles. Va les voir, et je déclenche l'alerte.

_- J'suis déjà en chemin, j'suis dans les escaliers qui montent au poste de surveillance._

_Reggio grimpait les marches quatre à quatre, sa force augmentée par un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait toujours le Doc en ligne, qui lui donnait des ordres pour fouiller toute les pièces de leur base. La Hyène eu envie de lui hurler que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le bâtiment depuis longtemps. Mais le Doc devait avoir du mal à croire qu'un Hitman aussi professionnel que celui connu sous le nom de l'Ombre puisse faire l'erreur de les trahir. Seulement, lui n'avait pas vu la pure fureur de ses yeux quand il avait voulu s'amuser avec le gamin…_

_Même lui, et il en avait vu pourtant, ne pourrait jamais oublier un regard pareil._

_Il arriva très rapidement dans le poste de vigie, tellement rapidement que le Doc n'avait pas finit de donner ses instructions. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea une seconde. Avant de jurer rageusement._

_- __**Merda**__ !__ (Merde !)_

- Quoi ? Reggio ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Reggio ne répondit pas, cherchant vainement un pouls sur les jugulaires des deux vigiles. Rien._

_- Ils sont morts._

- Qui ?

_- Antonio et Fabricio. Ils sont aussi raides qu'une planche. Alors ? Tu les crois toujours à l'intérieur, Doc ?_

_À son tour, le Doc se mit à jurer. Reggio raccrocha._

* * *

Ils avaient tué deux des membres de la famille. Enfin, il se doutait que la petite Souris n'avait rien fait, mais ils étaient tout de même morts à cause de lui. Pour Reggio, il était autant coupable que le Fumier.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attaché aux deux types. Il les connaissait, ils faisaient bien leur boulot et plus que tout, étaient sans le moindre doute fidèle de tout leurs êtres à la famille et ses objectifs. Ce qui leur donnait une grande valeur. Et c'était ça surtout que Reggio voulait venger. L'attaque sur sa famille, et le fait que deux pions très utiles aient été détruits. C'était rare, une qualité pareille.

Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit. Il balaya quelques feuilles qui s'étaient mises sur sont chemin, et dévoila deux trace de pas. Une légèrement plus petite que l'autre, assez récentes. Elles auraient pu appartenir à n'importe quel randonneur de la région. N'importe lequel. Mais quand il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir, il su qu'elles appartenaient à ceux qu'il cherchait.

Un sourire de fou s'étala sur son visage trop long. Il se rapprochait inexorablement d'eux. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé après qu'il soit retourné voir le Doc.

* * *

_- Putain !_

_Doc frappa sur la table de ses deux poings. Reggio ne fléchit pas._

_- Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça ! On l'avait payé, cet enfoiré !_

_- M'étonne pas trop, j'te l'avais dit qu'y'était pas net, ce type là. Et puis y'faisait pas partit de la Famille, pourquoi vous lui faisiez autant confiance ?_

_- On ne lui faisait pas confiance, crétin dégénéré ! C'était pour le garder sous surveillance qu'on l'a engagé ici ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il puisse dire un mot de ce qui se passait ici ou de l'endroit où était le Vongola ! C'est pour ça et pas pour autre chose qu'on s'est fait chier à l'engager pour jouer les nounous ! MERDE !_

_De nouveau, Doc frappa violement la table de ses deux poings. Et il se mit à marcher en long et en large, réfléchissant et grommelant pour lui-même._

_- J'y crois pas… Un hitman professionnel. Pas idée de s'attacher à un putain de gosse. Un connard de gosse, pas fichu de nous donner la moindre info sur cette putain de Flamme._

_- J'comprends pas c'que vous cherchiez, Doc, finit par l'interrompre Reggio. On sait tous que la Flamme Vongola… Bah, elle appartient qu'aux Vongola, quoi._

_Doc s'arrêta et posa un regard méprisant sur la Hyène. C'était un combattant parmi les meilleurs, très bon stratège et meurtrier accomplit qui en plus aimait son boulot. Mais parfois, le Doc pensait sérieusement qu'il lui manquait une case. Comme à la plupart des mafieux de l'Alliance d'ailleurs, qui étaient le plus souvent fidèle au Vongola et à leur politique faiblarde. Ils étaient heureux avec leur position de force, protégé par cette famille, sans se rebeller, profitant de leur ombre et acceptant d'être contrôlé comme des serviteurs._

_Ils avaient perdu tout leur honneur de mafieux._

_Mais lui et son boss étaient différents. Ils aimaient le pouvoir, avaient un cerveau, et savaient s'en servir. Ils avaient eu un résumé du combat de la Varia contre les Gardiens, comme tous les hauts placés des membres de l'Alliance. Mais là où les autres s'étaient arrêté et n'avaient fait que commenter le fait incroyable que l'effrayant Xanxus ait pu perdre face à au frêle héritier, exprimer leur indignation face à sa trahison envers le Neuvième et leur incrédulité face à la vérité de sa naissance, lui et son boss étaient allé plus loin._

_Et avaient fait une incroyable découverte. Encore fallait-il le faire comprendre aux abrutis qui leur servaient de pions… Toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce projet avaient pourtant eu une réunion d'information, leur expliquant la raison de cette opération, et cet abruti était là !_

_Il respira profondément, sentant qu'il faudrait y aller doucement et avec patience, deux choses qu'en ce moment il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire_

_- T'as entendu parler du combat des Anneaux Vongola, dis-moi ?_

_- Me prend pas pour un con ! Il y a eu assez de ramdam fait autour de ce truc. Personne n'avait pu imaginer le chef de la Varia être battu par un gamin à peine propre._

_- Tu sais pourquoi il a été battu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Reggio hésita. Le ton doucereux qu'employait le Doc ne laissait rien envisager de bon… Et il avait la vague impression que sa réponse ne conviendrait pas. Mais il n'en avait pas de meilleur…_

_- Ouais… Hésita la Hyène. Il s'est fait botté le cul._

_Le Doc leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, exaspéré. Reggio grimaça. Il avait eu raison._

_- Mais non, pauvre débile ! Cracha le scientifique._

_Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Comme pour expliquer à un gamin de maternel, il parla très doucement._

_- Vois-tu, c'est vrai que Xanxus s'est fait battre. Mais… Ce n'est PAS la raison de sa défaite._

_- Oh. Et c'est quoi alors ?_

_Là, le Doc abandonna le ton mièvre pour demander :_

_- Quoi. Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?_

_- Bah… Non. Si c'est pas parce qu'il s'est fait battre qu'il a été vaincu, j'vois pas…_

_- Mais t'es vraiment débile, alors._

_D'autre que Reggio se seraient peut-être vexé, mais lui fréquentait assez le Doc pour savoir qu'il insultait tout le monde. Et puis, il se savait pas très brillant dans tout ce qui sortait de son domaine de compétence. Aussi il écouta attentivement l'explication. Enfin… Aussi attentivement que son cerveau lui permettait._

_- Ok. T'as tout oublié, je vais donc recommencer pour ta cervelle de piaf. Reprenons. Ce combat était pour décider qui allait devenir l'héritier officiel, tu me suis ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Mais pour pouvoir hériter de la Famille Vongola, il faut être lié par le sang au premier boss Vongola, __**ospita**__ ? (Comprit ?)_

_- __**Sì**__. (Oui.)_

_- Et si Xanxus ne fut pas accepté comme héritier c'est ?_

_- … Parce qu'il s'est fait battre ?_

_Le Doc craqua. Il prit un dossier et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le crâne vide de la personne qui l'exaspérait autant._

_- Aie ! Eh, mais ça fait mal !_

_- C'est fait pour ! Arrête de ne penser qu'aux combats, et réfléchit un peu bon sang ! S'il n'a pas pu obtenir le titre de Decimo, c'est avant tout parce que la bague des Vongola l'a repoussée !_

_- …_

_- Tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas…_

_- Non._

_- AAAAAAAAH ! XANXUS NE FAIT __**PAS**__ PARTIE DES VONGOLA ! CE N'EST __**PAS**__ L'HÉRITIER DE CETTE FAMILLE ! IL NE POSSÈDE __**PAS**__ LEUR SANG ! ! !_

_- Wow… J't'avais jamais entendu parler aussi fort avant._

_- ET IL NE VOIT TOUJOURS __**PAS**__ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE ! ! !_

_Le scientifique fit quelque chose de très surprenant de sa part. Il s'agenouilla soudainement et se mit à prier. Reggio le regarda par terre, l'air éberlué._

_- J'savais pas qu't'étais croyant._

_- Je ne le suis pas._

_- Bah alors pourquoi-_

_- Parce que tu va avoir besoin d'une protection divine si tu ne veux pas finir sur ma table d'expérimentation ! Cracha-t-il en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'abruti qui s'évertuait à le rendre fou._

_Il se leva et posa violement ses mains sur la table._

_- Si Xanxus n'a pas le sang Vongola en lui, comment peut-il se servir d'une Flamme de Dernière Volonté ?_

_Reggio ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il ne savait pas. Soudain, enfin, le puzzle se mit en place. Doc soupira de soulagement. Enfin il comprenait ce qu'il avait saisi lui-même des mois auparavant. Ils avaient toujours cru que cette Flamme était la particularité de la Famille Vongola, car c'était leur symbole, et la fierté de leur boss. Mais si une personne adoptée, totalement étrangère à la famille et à son sang pouvait s'en servir…_

_- Oh… Ooooooh ! ! !_

_- Dieu merci, tu l'as touché de ta grâce…_

_- J'ai comprit, Doc !_

_- Oui, j'avais deviné…_

_- Il n'a pas le sang Vongola !_

_- Oui. Donc…_

_- Il a perdu parce qu'il s'est fait botter le cul, __**et**__ parce que la bague l'a repoussé !_

_Doc péta un plomb et lança tout ce qui lui passait sous la main au pauvre Reggio._

* * *

Reggio toucha en grinçant sa tête, qui avait été la cible préférée du scientifique en folie. Il avait fallu que les jurons continuels, ses glapissements de douleurs et les autres bruits inhabituels alertent les autres scientifiques pour qu'ils arrivent et tentent de calmer leur chef. Et ils avaient mit un moment. Le Doc avait finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, et avait ordonné à tout le monde de continuer leur tâche. Quand tout le monde était partit (très vite), il tourna un regard sanguinaire vers Reggio, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se faire plus petit.

* * *

_- Je me fous et contrefous qu'il ait perdu ou non. L'intérêt de __c__e combat viens de la découverte que quelqu'un __**extérieur**__ aux héritiers Vongola soit capable de se servir de cette Flamme. La règle disant que ce pouvoir n'appartenait donc qu'aux Vongola est donc fausse._

_Reggio eu l'intelligence de ne rien répondre. Il tenait à ce qui lui restait de vie._

_- C'est pour cette raison que le boss m'a donné ces crédits. Pour mener mes expériences à bien. Imagine que l'on puisse utiliser la force de cette Flamme ! Le pouvoir que l'on gagnerait, et la crainte des autres familles. C'est pour ça que l'on a prit le risque d'enlever ce gamin, le dernier héritier en vie des Vongola, qui était pourtant sous la protection de Reborn, ce chien fidèle à Nono Vongola. Et c'est dans cet objectif que l'on a engagé un autre hitman tout aussi doué pour mener à bien cette mission. Où est-ce que ça a dérapé ?_

_Le Doc avait toujours dû mal à comprendre pourquoi l'Ombre avait choisit de sauver un simple gamin avec qui il n'avait aucun lien. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était contre toutes les règles élémentaires de survies de la mafia. Reggio le laissa réfléchir un moment avant de rassembler son courage et de demander :_

_- Mais pourquoi on n'a pas enlevé le vieux alors ? Lui doit savoir bien plus de truc sur cette Flamme…_

_Il se tut en voyant le regard électrique remplit de dédain se poser sur lui. Tant que la colère du doc n'était pas complètement retombée, il marchait sur des œufs pourris qui menaçaient de céder à chaque instant. Et de lui exploser dessus…_

_- T'as déjà vu toutes les protections autour de Nono ? Répondit le scientifique de sa voix hautaine. Et encore plus maintenant qu'il a été piégé par son propre fils adoptif ? Ses gardiens ne le quittent plus des yeux, et ils ne partent même pas en mission. Mais si tu as envie de te frotter à toute la défense du Manoir Vongola, aux membres présents en ce moment dans leur QG, aux Gardiens et au Don Vongola actuel, libre à toi. N'oublis pas d'effacer tout lien avec cette famille, par contre. Ça ferait désordre sinon._

_Reggio eu de nouveau un éclair d'intelligence. Il se tut._

* * *

Le randonneur mit sa main en visière et observa ses environs. C'était un très bon endroit pour installer son campement. Il enleva son sac et se prépara à passer une nuit de plus à la belle étoile. Mais il n'était pas gêné. Au contraire, il aimait bien le silence relatif de la nuit. Et quoi de plus apaisant que de n'avoir rien au dessus de lui que le ciel et les étoiles. Il n'aimait pas la lune, ce truc rond, blanc et stupide qui éclairait la nuit et lui enlevait ses mystères. Mais il était chanceux. C'était un jour de nouvelle lune, la nuit était aussi sombre que son âme.

Parfait.

Pendant qu'il restait encore de la lumière du jour, il installa sa tente et alluma un feu avec une adresse née de l'habitude. Bientôt un petit feu de camp illuminait les abords directs de l'endroit. Il fit bien attention à avoir de l'eau sous la main et à ce que le feu soit sécurisé. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention en mettant le feu à tout ce qui l'entourait. Ni de finir cramé.

Il n'y eu pendant longtemps que le bruit des branches qui craquaient et il gardait ses yeux sur le feu, le tisonnant de temps à autre. Un autre souvenir fit son apparition. Et il sentit ses yeux se rétrécirent.

Ils ne manquaient pas de culot, ce duo.

* * *

_Ils étaient en train d'effacer leurs traces. Et surtout la moindre trace de l'existence du gamin. Chaque drap qu'il avait pu utiliser étaient brûlés et les cendre vérifiées avant d'être dispersées dans la forêt, jamais retrouvées. Tout les documents papier était transféré sur ordinateur, et ensuite subissait le même sort que les draps. Les ordinateurs étaient encrypté au plus haut niveau si jamais ils étaient égarés. Maigre possibilité, mais avec les Vongola, il ne fallait prendre aucun risque._

_Reggio aurait aimé partir directement à la recherche des deux fugueurs, mais ce n'était pas possible. À croire que le ciel était avec eux ! Il y avait eu une tempête de neige qui avait effacé la moindre trace de leur passage s'il y en avait eu. Reggio était furieux, mais il y avait bien assez de travail ici pour le garder occupé de corps et d'esprit. Bien sûr, il ne se chargeait que de la destruction des preuves, n'ayant pas les capacités mentales de les protéger._

_Cela prenait énormément de temps pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. Et un jour, le Doc débarqua dans la salle d'incinération._

_- On a des nouvelles._

_Il avait immédiatement été toute ouï._

_- Le Jeune Lion est rentré en Italie._

_- Le chef du CEDEF ? Le père du gosse ? Mais il n'avait pas quitté le japon depuis l'enlèvement…_

_- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ma petite enquête._

_- Alors ?_

_L'impatience était palpable dans le ton de la Hyène._

_- Le gamin a appelé sa famille, au Japon._

_- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! On peut remonter à la source et avec un peu de chance le retrouver avant les Vongola !_

_- Non, ce n'est pas si simple, fit le Doc en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas un appel d'une simple cabine téléphonique. Il semblerait que ce soit un téléphone satellitaire assez modifié pour que même les Vongola n'aient aucunes chances de le tracer._

_- Hein ? Mais comment le gamin…_

_Il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas le gamin._

_- Merde. Le Fumier est toujours avec lui…_

_- Oui, j'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Déjà que ça me paraissait incroyable qu'il ait pu aider le gosse à s'enfuir, mais qu'il soit resté avec lui tout ce temps… Tu avais raison, mais je n'y croyais pas. Il s'est bien attaché au gamin._

_Reggio ne répondit pas. Non seulement les compliments étaient rares de la part de cette personne, et donc d'autant plus délectable, mais lui non plus n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. S'il savait que l'hitman se souciait plus que normalement de son prisonnier, mais l'aimer assez pour se l'attacher comme un boulet… C'était plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Doc ?_

_- Pas le choix. On ne peut pas les laisser s'en sortir. À aucun prix_

_Reggio avait adoré le regard froid et inébranlable qui promettait l'usage de la force._

* * *

Le matin pointait, encore une journée à les rechercher, et à se rapprocher petit à petit.

Comme une proie qui ne peut échapper au chasseur.

* * *

_- Il faut être les premiers à les trouver. Vu le temps dans les montagnes, ils devront attendre le printemps avant de pouvoir voyager. L'état du gamin ne leur permet pas de partir maintenant et en plein milieu de l'hiver, il faudrait être stupide, et cet homme est tout sauf stupide. Tu attendras toi aussi le printemps et tu fouilleras la montagne à la recherche du moindre signe de leur présence._

* * *

Il avait obéit, et il avait effectué des recherches sur le flanc de la montagne. Cherchant tout et n'importe quoi, la moindre empreinte, le moindre indice. Le premier signe qu'il avait rencontré avait été un marchand chez lequel il s'était arrêté par hasard, et qui avait fait la remarque que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'étranger dans leur petit village isolé.

Il avait discrètement demandé des précisions. Le vendeur semblait étrangement incapable de donner une description de l'homme qui descendait de la montagne régulièrement faire ses courses chez lui. Mais par contre, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il prenait assez de vivres pour deux.

Reggio lui avait sourit et l'avait remercié, gardant en place son masque d'amabilité malgré son sang qui s'était mit à rugir d'anticipation. Le gentil et crédule vendeur lui avait dit que ce n'était rien. Il était partit dans la direction que venait et partait l'homme à chaque fois.

* * *

_- Pars vers l'ouest. C'est le chemin qu'ils vont sûrement prendre. Le chemin pour le japon est trop long pour que quelqu'un comme l'Ombre se laisse tenter. De plus, s'il a réussi à traverser sans problème la première fois, c'était bien grâce à nous et à notre couverture envers la famille Vongola._

* * *

Il avait découvert un chalet. Propre. Net. Vide. Apparemment régulièrement entretenu, mais inutilisé pour le moment. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, sans draps. Quand il voulu contrôler l'arrivée d'eau, le robinet mit du temps pour cracher de l'eau de son réservoir. Tout indiquait que cet abri n'avait pas servit depuis un long moment. Et la réserve de bois semblait inutilisée. Aucun indice d'une quelconque vie dans ce chalet pendant l'hiver.

Mais c'était justement trop net pour lui. Trop méticuleusement disposé pour le tromper. Et s'il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il venait de découvrir une piste, son instinct lui disait que c'était là que ses proies s'étaient terrées en attendant de pouvoir commencer leur fuite éperdue.

Il avait sourit et était repartit, suivant désormais un chemin tracé vers l'Italie.

* * *

_- Il faut que tu nous ramène le gosse. J__e n__'ai pas finit d'essayer ma batterie d'expérimentation sur lui. Et crois moi, il regrettera d'avoir simplement pensé à nous échapper._

* * *

Il avait trouvé dans les fourrés un morceau de tissu orange clair. Vieux et abimé par les intempéries. Banal événement de quelqu'un qui s'était accroché et dont le vêtement avait lâché. Il l'avait porté à son nez. L'odeur était presque effacée par le temps, mais il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

Ce morceau de vêtement appartenait au gamin. À la chère petite Souris qui lui avait échappé de justesse, mais il avait eu le temps de sentir son odeur. Et jamais il ne pourrait oublier une odeur si douce, si délectable, si… Unique. Rares étaient les proies qui lui échappait après tout…

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Voilà qu'il s'excitait sur un simple morceau de tissu. Mais ça rendrait son plaisir plus intense quand il trouverait le propriétaire. En attendant, il devrait se soulager tout seul. Les Vongola étant de nouveau sur le qui-vive, c'était une raison supplémentaire d'être particulièrement prudent. Il ne pouvait tromper ses envies bestiales avec des proies des environs.

Ce sera le gamin qui paiera pour son abstention forcé.

* * *

_- Quand à l'hitman, tue-le. N'hésite pas où c'est lui qui te tueras. Même avec un gosse à protéger, une incroyable faiblesse sans nom, il reste redoutable. Ne baisse jamais ta garde, et ne perds aucune occasion. Dès que tu as le gosse, tu appelles, et on viendra te chercher._

* * *

Il avait adoré ce dernier ordre. Et comptait le suivre à la lettre.

Il avait voyagé à travers le pays, passé la frontière et enfin, estimait qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques jours de les rattraper. Les traces, même discrètes, se faisaient plus nombreuses et plus récentes. Ce qui l'étonnait un peu, c'est qu'il voyait les traces d'un félin avec eux, de temps en temps. Sûrement un chat vu la taille et la profondeur. Il mit du temps à y croire, mais il semblait bien qu'ils aient adopté un animal dans leur fuite.

Ce petit animal perdrait bientôt ses maîtres…

* * *

_- C'est finalement une chance que ce traitre se soit prit d'amitié pour le gosse. C'est une faiblesse de taille, et il ne peut pas passer aussi inaperçu avec un gamin sans expérience sur les bras. Il aurait été seul, nous n'aurions eu aucune chance. Mais avec le Vongola… Non seulement on sait à peu près où ils se dirigent, mais la moindre erreur de leur part, et nos espion nous informeront de leur position._

* * *

C'était quelque chose que Reggio devait leur laisser. Ils n'avaient pas commis la moindre erreur. Jamais ils n'avaient eu une alerte de la part de leurs espions déployé dans le pays, et plus spécialement dans les environs où ils devaient se diriger. Et lui, seulement lui devait avoir été capable de les traquer. C'était une fierté personnelle.

Mais jamais il n'aurait permit à quiconque de traquer, trouver et abattre _ses_ orgueil ne s'en serait jamais remit.

En passant dans une grande ville, l'antenne local était en deuil, un de leur pion qui avait été tué et dépouillé de son arme. Sûrement un jeunot qui avait voulu frimer et qui avait fini par se frotter à plus fort que lui. Il continua son chemin.

Il finit par arriver à la frontière, et là, il commença à se poser des questions. Le filet qui avait été mis en place leur avait assuré que leurs cibles ne pourraient pas passer dans le pays voisin sans être au moins vus si ce n'est stoppé.

Mais il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelles des différentes patrouilles, ni de celles qui posaient comme policiers et qui contrôlaient les conducteurs, ni de ceux, plus discret qui étaient déguisé en promeneur et quadrillaient la forêt. Les bandes des caméras de surveillances des moyens de transports étaient discrètement visionner grâce aux fonctionnaires qu'ils avaient soudoyés. Ils étaient ainsi sûr que personnes ne pouvaient leur échapper ni grâce à des camions ou bus, ni par les airs.

Ils n'y avaient aucuns résultats, et Reggio s'en trouvait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas dans le style de l'assassin de se laisser prendre au piège si facilement. Parce qu'ils étaient forcément dans le petit périmètre qui était encore contrôlé, ou alors, il s'était trompé depuis le début… Non. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ils étaient forcément là.

Il se joignit aux recherches, sans s'embêter à faire partit d'une équipe. Il était bien plus efficace seul. Mais lui non plus ne trouva pas d'indice. Seulement une sorte de cape renforcée avec des plombs, qui avait été récemment laissé là. Il se demandait bien à quoi cette cape trop lourde et trop grande pour quiconque pouvait bien servir. Il la récupéra quand même pour le plomb, qui pouvait toujours être utile.

Reggio gronda, la colère et la frustration augmentant en lui. Mais où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Ils n'avaient pas pu s'envoler comme ça, sans laisser de trace, tout de même…

Ceci dit, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le Fumier… Il hésita pendant quelques heures avant de se décider. Il laisserait les subordonnés chercher dans le coin, et lui passerait en Autriche pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle piste, pour savoir, avoir la moindre foutue idée d'où ils pouvaient être. Savoir qu'ils aient pu, une nouvelle fois leur échappé était insupportable, impensable. Impossible.

Alors il continua de chercher avec une sorte d'obstination fanatique. Il connaissait un peu mieux les habitudes de ses proies grâce à sa traque. Elles voyageaient dans les montagnes, évitaient les villes et même les bourgades, préférant dormir dans les bois. Ils évitaient le plus possible de rencontrer le monde donc, ils devaient éviter les circuits de randonnées. Il se rendit en train dans un lieu stratégique dans la chaine de montagne la plus proche, et se mit à rechercher des indices en faisant des cercles de plus en plus grands à partir de son lieu de départ.

C'était impossible de les rater s'ils passaient dans le coin. Mais cela restait très risqué. C'était un pari basé sur rien d'autre que ses instincts de chasseur, et cela pouvait se dévoiler payant, tout comme inutile. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu tellement de chance dans cette poursuite. Il n'avait jamais pu les rattraper, même s'il forçait l'allure. Pas cette fois. Ça ne _devait_ pas se passer comme ça.

Quelqu'un en haut ou en bas dû l'entendre, car par miracle il retrouva leur piste. Son sang bouillonna et il se dépêcha de s'agenouiller pour s'assurer que les traces de pas correspondaient à celles qu'il pistait depuis la Slovaquie. Deux trace de pas, une presque invisible, l'autre totalement classique de quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de tromper l'ennemi, et enfin, les trace erratiques d'un petit animal qui allait et venait en toute liberté.

Les même que celles d'avant. Il se retint de caqueter de joie. Il les avait retrouvés… Comment étaient arrivé là sans qu'aucun indic de la famille ne s'en rende compte était au-delà de sa compréhension, et après réflexion, il n'avait pas besoin de le comprendre. Il les avait retrouvés. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, les traces semblaient fraiches.

Il les poursuivit, les traquant avec fièvre, sentant enfin son objectif au bout de ses doigts. Il avait dû attendre bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait originellement cru et sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Il finit par les retrouver.

* * *

Au bord d'une rivière. Reggio cru un moment que son cœur s'était arrêté tant il ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Il savait que la moindre erreur, le moindre craquement, souffle ou autre prémonition, et se serait sa mort. C'était tellement excitant…

Depuis sa cachette, un simple buisson décoré de minuscules fleurs blanches il observa ses proies tout en déposant le plus délicatement possible son sac. Le Fumier était sans son étrange masque et son visage était visible. Il semblait amusé, et dans d'autre circonstance, Reggio aurait été choqué. Mais il se contenta d'observer et de noter les détails, froidement. Rien de bien spécial chez le visage de cet homme. Pas de cicatrice visible de son point de vue, mais il pouvait y en avoir de l'autre côté du visage. Malheureusement, il ne le voyait que de profil, et presque moins bien dès qu'il bougeait.

Il pouvait mieux voir la petite Souris qui était en face de lui. Inquiet, fixant avec appréhension quelque chose dans ses mains des ses grands yeux noirs- Noirs ? N'étaient-ils pas de la couleur de l'ambre ? Il devait porter des lentilles, et semblait s'être teint les cheveux de la même couleur en plus de se les être laissé pousser. Et était-ce une fausse poitrine qu'il devinait sous le pull ? Il ne s'autorisa pas le sourire carnassier qui menaçait, car alors, ses émotions auraient été perceptibles, et il aurait été repéré. Il continua son travail.

Après ses proies, il étudia soigneusement ses environs. Il ignora le chat qu'il jugea inoffensif. Il s'enfuira sûrement dès les premières minutes du combat. Ils étaient au bord d'une rivière qui semblait être agité. Les pluies dernière l'avait fait grossir, et le temps menaçant continuait de faire craindre la pluie. Les eaux étaient légèrement boueuses vers le milieu et on ne pouvait pas voir où l'on mettait les pieds. Ça plus le courant rendait impossible une échappé par ce côté. Bon pour lui. Mais il restait trois possibilités. L'amont de la rivière, son aval, et la forêt.

Il était seul, et s'il doutait que ses proies se sépareraient, ce n'était pas un risque qu'il pouvait courir. Il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer l'un et de récupérer l'autre en un seul morceau. Ou presque. Une seule solution, les attaquer de loin et gêner leur déplacement. La meilleure solution pour ça serait de leur tirer dans les jambes. Heureusement, il était assez bon tireur pour pouvoir faire mouche du premier coup. Les proies qui s'enfuyaient lui donnaient l'irrépressible envie de leur tirer dans le dos. Et ce n'était pas bien. Il voulait s'amuser un peu.

Lentement, sa main descendit vers son sac, et se glissa dedans pour trouver le pistolet munit d'un silencieux qu'il tenait toujours prêt dans une place spécifique de son sac pour le retrouver plus facilement. Mais en chemin, il frôla un autre objet qui le stoppa net. Un appareil photo numérique. Petit, léger et d'une grande qualité, c'était toujours ce qu'il utilisait pour les rapports de ses missions. Mais aussi pour des souvenirs plus… Personnels.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et sortit les deux objets précieusement. Il déposa le pistolet à terre sans un bruit et dans une position tel qu'il pourrait l'attraper immédiatement après avoir pris la photo. L'appareil démarra rapidement, et il essaya de trouver dans son buisson un espace d'où il pourrait prendre les deux personnes en même temps. La Sourie et le Fumier. Sa proie et son meilleur coup. Quelle réputation il aura dans Sa Famiglia quand ils découvriront qu'il avait réussi à tuer l'Ombre… Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le révéler au monde pour des raisons évidentes.

Qui irait crier sur les toits qu'il avait abattu l'Ombre alors que les Vongola étaient au courant qu'il était avec leur protégé… C'était signer ses aveux et prendre un aller direct vers l'enfer… Voyons, il n'était pas si stupide. Psychopathe, oui. Sociopathe peut-être, même s'il ne voit pas vraiment la différence entre les deux*. Sadique sûrement. Mais pas suicidaire.

Il y eu soudainement du mouvement. Il reconnu enfin ce qu'avait la Souris dans les mains. Un piaf. Comment était-il arrivé là, il ne le savait pas, mais la bestiole semblait bien secouée. C'était bien dans le genre de ces faibles de s'inquiéter pour un animal aussi insignifiant. Stupide.

Mais c'était une chance pour lui. Pendant qu'il était occupé avec l'animal, il se mit en place, et se prépara à prendre sa photo souvenir. En essayant de prendre les deux à la fois… Un peu plus à gauche…

Sans prévenir, la Souris se retourna vers le Fumier, et lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Il prit à ce moment là la photo, se tournant sans s'en rendre compte pour mieux cadrer le visage lumineux.

Il vit rapidement qu'il avait été découvert. Que se soit à cause de la photo (n'importe quel assassin qui se respectait savait sentir l'objectif d'un appareil photo ou d'une caméra sur soit) ou à cause d'un manque de control de sa part sur ses émotions, ses proies avaient toutes les deux perdus leur sourire détendus et scrutait les environs suspicieusement. Et avec inquiétude.

Reggio ne perdit pas de temps. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il prit son arme, choisit sa cible…

Et tira.

* * *

*La différence entre la Psychopathie et la Sociopathie vient de l'origine du mal. La psychopathie s'explique par une combinaison de facteurs psychologiques, biologiques, génétiques et environnementaux alors que la sociopathie est lié à l'environnement social lors de l'enfance. Comme ce personnage combine toutes les tares, je ne sais pas lequel lui convient le plus…

(source, Wikipédia)

Et oui, encore une fin à suspense… ^v^

Moi, j'adoooooooore faire ça, et que vous détestez subir.

Mais hé… Sans ça, vous n'aimeriez pas autant cette fic, n'est-ce pas ? XD

Je profite de votre gentillesse pour vous remerciez tous mille fois pour continuer à lire mes histoires malgré les mises à jours assez volatiles. Je vous ferais grâce d'explications insipides et redondantes. Je ne vous demanderais que votre pardon à genou !

Allez, à la prochaine fois ! Amusez vous bien avec les nouveau chapitres de mes autres histoires ! X3


	31. Combat Mortel

^v^

Heureux ? Vous n'avez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps cette fois, non ? XD

En espérant que vous garderez votre bonne humeur jusqu'à la fin -v-

Chapitre assez court, car les combats ne peuvent pas s'éterniser ! J'espère que j'ai fait une scène assez descriptive. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (du combat pas de la fin. Vous comprendrez _à la fin__._)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Combat mortel**

Tsuna ne comprit pas ce qui c'était passé. Ce fut tellement soudain, et inimaginable. Il y avait à peine quelques secondes, ils étaient en train de soigner un oiseau que Natsu avait un peu trop malmené. Et brusquement…

Brusquement quoi ? Que c'était-il passé ? Ah oui, son Hyper Intuition s'était mise à rugir, et la sensation de danger crée ne fut que renforcée par le comportement tendu de l'homme. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, d'analyser la situation, il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire qu'un bruit aigue et pourtant étouffé se fit entendre, et que l'homme le poussa en arrière.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour une exclamation de surprise, plus un réflexe qu'autre chose, mais à peine avait-il commencé à l'ouvrir que l'odeur caractéristique et le goût métallique du sang l'envahit. Un coup de feu. Le bruit avait été un coup de feu. Mais il n'avait pas mal. Ce n'était pas logique s'il y avait du sang, il devait y avoir une blessure.

- Tsunayoshi, va-t-en, souffla la personne devant lui.

Il se dit alors que ce n'était pas lui qui était blessé, mais l'homme. Il remarqua vaguement les quelques pas en arrière dû à la poussée de l'homme. Il remarqua tout aussi vaguement que Natsu avait sauté dans ses bras et qu'il feulait furieusement. Il ne sentit pas la légère douleur dans son arrière train quand il tomba par terre.

Son esprit n'était concentré que sur une seule chose. Le bosquet d'où émanait une silhouette affreusement familière. Il n'était plus dans la forêt, il était revenu dans la cellule froide qui sentait la mort et la douleur.

C'était la seule explication à _sa_ présence.

L'homme jura entre ses dents. Le gamin ne lui avait pas obéit, et il restait là à regarder cette ordure s'approcher. Il modifia légèrement sa position pour cette fois être complètement devant sa charge. Il ignora la légère douleur de la blessure que la balle avait faite en frôlant le bas de sa cuisse droite. Ce n'était même pas une égratignure.

- Dire que tu t'es prit c'te balle. J'n'imaginais pas que t'avais régressé à ce point là. Qu'est devenu l'assassin au cœur glacé que l'on a engagé, hein ? Sale traître…

L'Ombre ne réagit pas à l'insulte, et réfléchit à sa situation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller chercher son arme dans son sac, même s'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. La seconde où il bougerait, il aurait une balle fiché en lui.

- Mon plan était de blesser le p'tit rat de labo, car il n'a pas le droit de s'échapper. Aurait-il couru malgré tout, j'l'aurais vite retrouvé. Après m'être occupé d'ton cas, bien sûr…

La seule arme qu'il avait sur lui était un coutelas à la lame trop petite pour pouvoir efficacement contrer une arme à feu. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Tu nous as donné du fils à retordre, t'sais ? Mais c'tait sûr que j'allais vous retrouver. J'n'allais pas vous laisser vous en sortir si facilement, toi et le môme.

Il sortit sa lame et se mit en position défensive, prêt à tout. Il fut surprit de voir le sourire de la Hyène s'élargir.

- Un couteau, hein… T'n'as même pas ton arme sur toi. T'es pathétique.

… Cette ordure avait-elle toujours été aussi bavarde ?

- Pourquoi pas après tout. Je préfère largement les armes blanches aux armes à feu.

Reggio ne rangea son pistolet qu'après avoir sortit un couteau qui semblait être un peu plus long que celui de l'homme. Et au vu des nombreuses égratignures sur le manche, bien plus vieux et utilisé.

Il se mit dans une position semblable à l'Ombre, et tout les deux se mirent à attendre, jaugeant l'adversaire, analysant le terrain, les possibilités d'actions et de réactions possibles. Ce n'était pas qu'un combat physique. C'était deux êtres qui allaient se lancer dans un combat mortel pour défendre leurs objectifs et convictions. Leurs **vies**.

Le blond se lança le premier, un sourire de fou sur le visage.

* * *

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum._

Des battements de cœur. Rapides, frénétiques. Effrayés.

Son corps était paralysé, son esprit tellement engourdit qu'il ne sentait même pas les griffes de Natsu s'enfoncer dans son bras, la paralysie du maitre empêchant la boite-arme de correctement agir.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait envi de fuir, de fuir loin de ce monstre et de ce qu'il représentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose de bien plus fort que lui l'obligeait à rester.

Les bruits de la bataille n'arrivaient pas à noyer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui rugissaient dans ses oreilles.

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum._

* * *

C'était l'un de ses plus beaux combats. Dangereux, mortel, excitant malgré lui et d'une importance capital. Ô tellement important. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de son adversaire. Et quel adversaire. Tout comme il trouvait ce combat stimulant sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher contre son gré d'éprouver un certain respect dans son adversaire. Respect qui n'enlevait rien à la haine et au dégoût ressentit, bien sûr. Mais présent malgré tout.

Son adversaire en question ressentait la même chose. Même si lui savait que son ennemi était quelqu'un de monstrueux par nature et que le faire tomber ne serait vraiment pas facile, il s'était imaginer qu'après s'être attaché un boulet au pied, il aurait vraiment régressé. Mais si vraiment cet homme avait perdu de son talent en se souciant de ce môme, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il était avant. Sa réputation était fondée, bien plus profondément que la plupart des mafieux pouvaient l'imaginer.

Le vent soufflait assez fort, frais et apportant la pluie, mais un ouragan aurait débarqué, ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Ils n'étaient conscients que d'eux-mêmes de leurs lames qui sifflaient et qui s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement métallique. Ou alors le bruit d'un habit que l'on perce et déchire, mais rarement la chair.

L'Ombre sauta en arrière pour éviter un coup rapide qui l'aurait découpé de haut en bas. Il s'accroupit pour avoir plus d'équilibre et sa main se posa sur un endroit qui avait dû être protégé par des cailloux qu'ils avaient dû déplacer dans leur combat. Suffisamment sec pour être poussiéreux. Sans hésiter, il en prit une pleine poignée, s'élança vers son adversaire, le poing toujours fermé. Il évita un autre mouvement de la lame en s'accroupissant, se mettant volontairement en danger d'un autre coup. Mais son adversaire n'eu pas le temps de le porter. Il lança la poignée de poussière en direction du visage.

La douleur fut soudaine et inattendue pour Reggio, qui ferma les yeux dans un réflexe normal. Ce fut grâce à son instinct et à sa grande expérience du combat qu'il sauta en arrière à temps pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il sentit la morsure de la lame sur sa gorge et ne fut pas surprit de sentir rapidement du sans chaud couler le long de sa jugulaire. Son sourire se fit forcé. Quelques millimètres de plus, et il aurait eu la gorge ouverte. Quelques dixième de secondes de plus pour réagir, et ça aurait été trop tard.

Même lui fut secoué d'être passé aussi près de la fin. Mais il se reprit vite et dévia le prochain assaut qui visait son cœur. Ses yeux pleuraient et il jurait intérieurement contre sa mauvaise visibilité. Il n'avait pas le temps de se frotter les yeux. Baisser sa garde maintenant serait comme demandé à être achevé.

Sa prochaine attaque fut motivée par cette peur. Mais elle fut évitée souplement par l'Ombre. Qui réattaqua immédiatement. Il n'y avait aucun moment de repos, pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, pas le temps de prévoir ses actions de plus de trois secondes.

C'était un combat exaltant. Reggio frissonna malgré lui d'excitation.

Il évita une charge en sautant en arrière et prit sa veste pour parer l'attaque suivante. L'Ombre vit son arme s'enfoncer dans le tissu et rester coincé. Il écarquilla ses yeux, et sauta aussitôt sur le côté, devinant le prochain assaut. Il eut raison, et il vit la manche de son bras être découpé nettement et le "tch" désappointé que souffla son adversaire.

Accroupi, près à sauter au moindre danger, il arracha son arme au bout de tissu désormais inutilisable. Soufflant profondément, il y eu un instant de flottement où les deux adversaires se jaugèrent, où ils évaluèrent leurs chance de réussir à porter une attaque. Par la droite ? La gauche ? L'attirer vers un coin et l'acculer contre la rivière ? Avec quoi le distraire ?

L'Ombre fut le premier à bouger, et profita d'un rocher assez gros pour sauter en hauteur, et bondit droit sur la Hyène, visant le cœur. Son attaque fut bien évidement contrée, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il essaya de déséquilibrer son rival en utilisant son poids. Il cru réussir quand l'autre fléchit, mais jura en se faisant repousser. L'Hyène n'avait fait que chercher un bon appui pour le contrer. Et le repousser.

Ils reprirent leurs positions, et se mirent à tourner comme des fauves en cage, attendant **la** faille qui déciderait du combat et de leur vie.

* * *

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum._

Malgré lui, il était époustouflé devant ce spectacle de haute volée.

Le danger de tels exercices était palpable et il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ce duel mortel.

Aurait-il été capable de bouger bien sûr.

Il était toujours aussi paralysé, son cœur toujours aussi affolé, et son esprit toujours aussi vide.

Il n'était rien de plus qu'un spectateur qui ne pouvait influencer le combat devant lui.

_Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum._

* * *

Dans un combat tel que celui qui se déroulait, tout pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Chaque erreur était promesse de souffrance, et chaque victoire juste l'assurance de pouvoir continuer à vivre quelques secondes de plus. Seule la mort de l'un des participants pouvait conclure un combat pareil. Et il était rare que le gagnant s'en sorte sans dommage grave voir mortel.

Reggio la vit comme un éclair. Une fraction de seconde, où une attaque se dessinait, et qui aurait disparut le temps de réfléchir.

Il n'hésita pas.

Quitte à déranger son équilibre, un facteur crucial dans ce combat, il donna un coup de pied qui fusa sur la jambe de son adversaire. Sur la blessure de la jambe de l'adversaire. Ce dernier, tout comme lui-même quelques instants auparavant se figea une seconde à peine, le temps de repousser la douleur.

Ce fut suffisant. Il se glissa derrière l'adversaire, et son couteau forma un arc de cercle qui atterrit directement dans l'épaule opposé de l'adversaire. Une bouffé de triomphe surgit en lui en entendant le cri étouffé de son ennemi.

_Tch. J'ai loupé la jointure. J'aurais pu lui détruire l'épaule. Je me contenterais des muscles._

Il tourna la lame dans la plaie à vif jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de sauter sur le côté pour éviter une piètre attaque défensive. Un jet de sang satisfaisant l'accompagna.

L'Ombre se tourna aussitôt vers son adversaire, la mâchoire crispée, le souffle court et saccadé, se retenant de tenir son épaule pour mieux juguler la douleur. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que c'était grave. Il sentait le sang s'échapper de son corps tel un ruisseau qui s'écoulait dans son dos. Très rapidement, il atterrit sur le sol en grosse gouttes bruyantes.

Ce combat était mal partit. Bouger son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, et il aurait bientôt les réflexes diminués par la perte de sang. S'il n'infligeait pas une blessure semblable ou pire à son adversaire, il était foutu.

Mais la hyène est un animal rusé et prudent. Il ne prit aucun risque et rallongea le combat grâce à des attaques sans risque, parant les contrecoups de plus en plus faibles de l'adversaire. Son sourire était triomphant. Et il se retenait de rire à gorge déployée. Il ne sous-estimerait pas son adversaire, même à demi-mort. Il danserait sur son cadavre, pas avant.

L'avantage physique ajouté à l'avantage psychologique d'une telle blessure était en faveur de Reggio, et il le savait. Il ne loupa pas l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Il le vit perdre l'équilibre à cause d'un pas mal effectué sur ce sol fait de cailloux. Il le vit fléchir, et le coup qu'il envoyait à ce moment là fut complètement décentré.

Il sauta sur l'occasion. Du bras gauche, il donna un coup rapide qui fit lâcher son arme à l'Ombre, et toujours pendant qu'il était déséquilibré, il enfonça sa lame en plein dans l'estomac de sa victime. Cette fois, elle ne pu contenir le cri de douleur.

Reggio sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il le tenait.

Utilisant son poids et son élan, il le plaqua au sol, la lame toujours profondément enfoncé dans les entrailles de l'adversaire vaincu. Il positionna ses jambe pour l'immobiliser et enfin, pu goûter à l'euphorie de cette victoire.

- Hinhinhinhinhinhin ! J't'ai eu, sale fumier !

Il retira la lame, arrachant un autre gémissement d'agonie à l'Ombre. Mais ses yeux n'affichaient pas que de la souffrance. Il y avait toujours sa fierté, sa haine et une certaine défiance dans ce regard. Reggio lécha la lame, et le goût métallique menaça de le rendre encore plus fou.

- T'sais pourquoi j'aime tellement les combats à l'arme blanche ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il se pencha et posa ladite lame sur la gorge de l'Ombre, qui releva la tête, obligé de le regarder dans les yeux.

- On peut sentir la chair de sa victime se séparer et le sang gicler. C'est tellement excitant !

Il éclata de rire.

L'Ombre se savait désormais foutu. C'était ici qu'il allait mourir. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était à gagner assez de temps pour que Tsunayoshi puisse s'enfuir loin de ce psychopathe.

En parlant de Tsunayoshi…

- J'aurais tellement voulu te découper, qu'tu meures lentement pour l'affront qu't'as fais à ma Famille et pour les emmerdes qu'tu nous as causé. J'aurais voulu qu'tu te vide de ton sang, comme un porc. T'sais qu'une blessure à l'estomac est une des pires blessures qui soit ? Le sang ne coule pas vite, mais l'acide de l'estomac attaque les chairs et cause des douleurs intolérables tout en empêchant la cicatrisation. Une fin bien lente, bien agonisante, c'est c'que j'aime le plus.

Il soupira, soudainement déçu. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser comme il l'aimait.

- Mais j'sais que si j'te laisse trop de temps, tu trouveras le moyen de me foutre des bâtons dans les roues une nouvelle fois. Ça n'sauvera pas ta vie, mais ça m'ferait bien chier.

Il décolla son couteau du cou de l'Ombre et l'éleva dans les airs. Son autre main se positionna juste en dessous du cœur. C'était une cible parfaite.

- _Arrivedeci_…

Son bras se contracta pour donner le coup de grâce.

- **NON ! ! !**

Un coup de canon retentit.

* * *

Tsuna sursauta. Ce cri, c'était quoi ? Ses yeux balayèrent devant lui, et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la cause de ce cri. L'homme.

Il comprit exactement la raison de la douleur alors qu'il tombait à terre, avec le psychopathe sur le ventre, un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Tsuna faillit de nouveau battre en retraite là où il venait, mais une pensée le frappa si violement qu'il en fut incapable.

_Si je ne fais rien, l'homme mourra._

Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il se redressa, ne remarquant pas qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et fouilla dans le sac le plus proche. Il trouva le révolver que l'homme lui avait confié. Il chercha quelques secondes encore pour trouver la petite boite contenant les balles.

Fébrilement, il jeta un coup d'œil au combat, ou à ce qu'il en restait. La Hyène riait comme un fou et avait sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait bougé, tellement il était concentré sur sa cible. Tsuna ne s'en plaignait pas. Il vit que Natsu regardait aussi les deux autres humains, ne sachant pas quoi faire à son tour.

Il chargea l'arme d'une main sûre, la force de l'habitude prenant le dessus sur la terreur qui l'habitait et qui menaçait de le submerger à chaque instant. Il se releva et visa.

Son cœur s'arrêta en voyant que le couteau avait quitté la gorge pour être levé haut dans les airs. Prêt à tuer. Il hurla et tira.

- **NON ! ! !**

Il fut rejeté en arrière, bien plus que d'habitude et cette fois, malgré son entrainement, il ne pu gérer le recul de l'arme. Il tomba à terre, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé.

- Ite-te-te… Grinça-t-il en se relevant, frottant l'endroit derrière la tête où se formerait prochainement une belle bosse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait prit les mauvaises munitions ? Mais quand il regarda son arme, sa mâchoire se décrocha d'elle-même.

Elle avait fondu.

Le barillet avait perdu sa forme ronde et était tordu, les trous ne pourront plus jamais contenir une balle et le chien avait fondu de telle manière qu'il s'était attaché au barillet. La gâchette était désormais soudée là où il avait appuyé dessus. La crosse, dont les parties extérieurs étaient en bois _fumait_ comme menaçant de prendre feu à tout moment. C'était comme s'il tenait un jouet en plastique qui était passé dans de l'eau bouillante et qui l'avait ramolli. Mais Tsuna savait que ce n'était pas un jouet, encore moins en _plastique_ !

La lumière se fit dans un éclair de lucidité. Ce n'était pas les munitions qui étaient en cause. Il avait dû, dans sa panique, encore utiliser sa Flamme instinctivement, et comme la dernière fois, il avait déclenché la poudre de toutes les balles et elles avaient dû partir en même temps. Mais alors…

Il releva vivement la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Reggio ne comprit pas lui non plus. Il allait achever son ennemi quand il y eu un cri, suivit d'un bruit assourdissant, et puis plus rien. Il avait été paralysé. Il baissa la tête pour essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette étrange et désagréable sensation de vide.

Il avait un trou dans le torse. De la taille d'un poing. Et qui fumait.

Les balles l'avaient traversé de part en part, en même temps et en formant un cercle. Mais elles n'avaient pas été seules. La Flamme de Tsuna les avait accompagnées, et avait arrachée tout ce que contenait le cercle fait par les balles, ce qui laissait un trou béant à la place. Elle avait même cuit quelques lambeaux de chairs. L'odeur était épouvantable.

Reggio essaya de respirer, mais sa bouche se remplit de sang et il ne pu que le cracher faiblement. Sa lame si fidèle lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol en faisant un bruit tintant, mais ce fut assourdit par le sourd bruit de sa propre chute.

Il était mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, mais brusquement, on pouvait l'entendre. Les nuages d'un gris déjà sombre s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés pour déverser leurs contenus, et quelques gouttes tombaient déjà. Un sourd grondement résonna longtemps.

- Oji-san…

Deux respirations, saccadées. Deux personnes. Un adolescent et un chat-lion. Pétrifiés l'un comme l'autre.

- Oji-san, couina de nouveau Tsuna, la voix rendue aigue par l'émotion.

On ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

'-'

_***sort silencieusement***_


	32. Contre le Temps

'-'

Miraculeusement encore en vie, je vous offre ce chapitre, l'enterrement de Bob. Mes sincères condoléances. X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Contre le Temps**

L'Ombre savait qu'il était foutu. La Hyène avait réussi à le battre dans un combat à la loyal. Mais ce genre de combat ne pouvait en aucun cas se terminer sans l'un des deux à terre. Ils étaient sans merci l'un envers l'autre, et chaque coup se voulaient mortels.

Le coup à l'épaule était bien joué, il devait l'admettre. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait d'erreur, mais il y avait eu une ouverture. Il aurait peut-être pu profiter du léger manque d'équilibre, mais le coup direct à sa jambe l'avait choqué. La blessure avait été si peu grave qu'il l'avait oublié, et la piqûre de rappel avait été douloureuse. Il avait juste eu le temps de se déplacer sur le côté pour essayer de minimaliser les dégâts. Son adversaire n'avait pas touché quoi que se soit de vital, mais il avait malgré tout fait du dégât, et la perte de sang avait été trop grande.

Et après ce qui lui parut des heures, mais n'était qu'en faites qu'un long quart d'heure où il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, où sa vision s'était brouillé et sa dextérité amenuisé, il avait perdu l'équilibre tellement bêtement que s'il avait encore de la force, il se serait frappé.

La dague avait fait mal, et s'était enfoncé comme dans du beurre jusqu'à la garde. Il s'était retrouvé à terre, incapable de bouger, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et pour la dernière.

Chaque erreur était impardonnable. Il le savait, depuis toujours.

Mais il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Tsunayoshi. Ce gamin était spécial, c'était évident. Il l'avait sentit, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et avait subit son influence tout ce temps. Il avait changé malgré lui, et avait cru bêtement qu'il pouvait se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance et de l'admiration que montrait le môme à son égard. Mais non. Encore une fois il échouait. Plus que de mourir, c'était de laisser le gosse seul qui le tourmentait. Comment allait-il prendre sa mort ? Très mal, il le savait. Il serait dévasté, et l'Ombre n'était pas sûr que le jeune mafieux s'en relève…

C'est pour ça que quand la Hyène releva sa lame pour le coup de grâce, il n'y avait ni peur ni haine en lui. Juste le poids d'une certaine humiliation et des regrets amers de sa part. Il ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas voir l'air malsain de triomphe dans les yeux de son meurtrier.

Le coup de canon le pétrifia. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne pouvait pas bouger pour savoir. Mais ses yeux, de nouveau ouvert, se fixèrent rapidement sur le trou béant dans le torse de la Hyène.

Ahuri, il ne réagit pas quand son adversaire, mort avant lui, tomba sur ses jambes et puis sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Il n'entendit pas non plus les premiers appels désespérés de Tsuna, sa faiblesse et sa surprise le paralysant totalement. Ce ne fut que quand le gosse apparut dans son champs de vision, les larmes aux yeux et l'air totalement terrifié qu'il essaya de se reprendre.

- Tsuna…Yoshi… Croâssa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il toussa douloureusement, et sa blessure à l'estomac se rappela à lui violement.

- Oji-san ! Oh non ! Nononononon ! Natsu ! Le sac ! Apporte-le !

L'Ombre savait ce que voulait faire Tsuna, et savait que c'était inutile.

- Tsuna-

- Ne parles pas, tu vas t'épuiser, ordonna le plus jeune.

L'homme fut vaguement surprit par ce ton autoritaire dans lequel se laçait son inquiétude. Le gosse remonta son haut, et jura fébrilement, mélangeant japonais et italien.

- Qui t'as appris ce langage, _ragazzo_ ! S'insurgea-t-il faiblement avant de grincer contre la douleur que venait de provoquer Tsuna en appuyant sur la plaie, essayant vainement de ralentir le flot de sang.

- Gokudera-kun. Tais-toi.

L'Ombre trouva la force de lever les yeux au ciel. Alors que Tsuna commençait les soins, en posant une gaze stérile à la place de sa main, l'Ombre lui prit le bras. Tsuna se tourna vers lui pour lui dire de le laisser le soigner en paix, mais les paroles qu'il prononça alors le glaça.

- C'est inutile, _ragazzo_.

Tsuna secoua la tête, se mettant à trembler de plus en plus fort.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai-

- Il faudrait au moins qu'une équipe de chirurgiens compétents s'occupe de moi dans les prochaines minutes pour me sauver, Tsunayoshi.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait…

- Tsunayoshi…

- Il-Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! Je ne sais pas ! je-

- Tsuna écoute moi !

Il se crispa, essayant de juguler la douleur d'avoir trop bouger. Tsuna était muet comme une carpe, mais le regardait toujours de ces yeux suppliants. Il ne fléchit pas, et prit une grande inspiration, ignorant la douleur qu'elle provoqua.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de rester là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais ça a causé un raffut de tous les diables. Quelqu'un a forcément entendu cette détonation et prévenue les flics. Mais crois moi, tu ne voudras pas être prit par eux.

- Oji-san… Non… Non, je ne te laisserais pas !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Tsuna. Tu **dois** partir, et le plus vite possible.

- Mais comment je vais faire tout seul ? Non, s'il te plait…

_Mierda_, sa vue se brouillait. Il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance… Il devait lui dire où se rendre.

- Tu t'en sortiras, tu as bien apprit. Et puis seul, tu pourras voler… Plus facilement. Fonce en Italie, le plus rapidement possible, et vas en direction… De Palerme. C'est la ville la plus importante de Sicile… C'est bien connu que le QG des Vongola est sur cette île. Tch, je crois bien que toute… Toute l'île est sous le contrôle des Vongola…

Il ne sentait presque plus rien, tout était en train de se dissoudre dans le néant. La douleur, le froid. C'était la fin alors ? Au moins il n'était pas mort pour rien.

- Je… Je suis heureux de… T'avoir rencontré, Tsunayoshi… Tu es quelqu'un d'admirable, tu sais… Ne doute pas de ta valeur… Allez, file, maintenant… Se serait trop bête de te faire prendre… Ici…

- Oji-san… Non, Oji-san ! Oji-san ! ! !

Jamais le temps n'avait semblé si froid à Tsuna qu'à ce moment précis où le corps de l'homme se détendit complètement.

* * *

Tsuna cru qu'il avait retrouvé son état catatonique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, tout comme il n'y avait pas si longtemps en voyant sortir le monstre de sa cachette. Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment si peu de temps ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici quand même ! À la merci des charognards…

Les larmes montèrent soudainement et il cligna des yeux à en avoir mal pour éviter qu'elles ne se déversent. Vainement. Il enleva lentement ses mains de son estomac. Elles étaient peintes en un rouge sordide, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il serra les poings. Dans son agonie, il était plus furieux que triste. Furieux contre lui, furieux de n'avoir rien pu faire, furieux contre la Hyène de lui avoir prit quelqu'un de cher, furieux contre cette famille qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ce fut une erreur. Il éclata en sanglot incontrôlable. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ses émotions, ses souvenirs. Ses larmes tombèrent, et il pu y voir un peu mieux, mais elles furent tout de suite remplacées-

Qu'avait-il vu ? Avait-t-il rêvé ? Il se frotta vivement les yeux avec ses manches, ignorant le sang qui était dessus et regarda plus attentivement la plaie. Le sang sortait toujours.

Lui qui était nul en math réussit pourtant à faire de tête une équation. Si le sang coulait, c'était que le cœur battait. Si le cœur battait, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore mort. L'homme était vivant !

Des foules de question lui venait en tête. Que devait-il faire, n'était-il pas trop tard, avait-il assez de bande…

Il remarqua avec un pincement horrible au cœur que la gaze qu'il avait posée sur la plaie était déjà complètement imbibée de sang. C'était très mauvais, il devait arrêter cette hémorragie, sinon peu importe qu'il n'ait que perdu connaissance ! Il allait bientôt y passer !

Tsuna regarda fébrilement autour de lui, à la recherche d'une inspiration, et tomba sur Natsu. Étrangement, c'est en le voyant qu'il se souvint des paroles de l'homme, et qu'un autre problème vint s'ajouté à ceux qu'il avait déjà.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Non, _ils_ ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

- Natsu ! -le chat, précédemment aussi tétanisé que le maître, sursauta- Tu dois nous chercher un endroit à l'abri, une grotte de préférence. Vas-y le plus vite possible, et reviens dès que tu le peux !

Natsu hocha la tête, et arrêta de dissimuler ses flammes. Même si s'était très pratique, il n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer à les dissimuler. Il devait avoir toute son attention à la tâche que lui avait confiée son maître. En plus, il était bien plus endurant et agile en utilisant ses flammes.

C'est en voyant le lion de feu filer dans les bois que Tsuna faillit se frapper la tête contre le sol. Il avait oublié sa Flamme. Aussitôt il l'utilisa, faisant flamber sa Flamme frontale fièrement. Un calme calculateur l'envahit aussitôt, et il se sentit enfin complet. Il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés, et pouvait donc agir avec précision.

_Quel débile je suis de paniquer dans un moment pareil… Ah, je mérite bien le surnom de Dame-Tsuna !_ Maugréa-t-il dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir Reborn se moquer de lui avec son air supérieur, et pour une fois, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son tuteur.

Dès qu'il reposa ses yeux désormais mordorés sur la blessure, il analysa la situation froidement, calmement, avec un détachement presque effrayant.

L'homme était en train de se vider de son sang. Il devait arrêter ce saignement. Il devait le soigner. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, car les environs n'étaient pas sûrs. Donc, la solution de le soigner n'était pas possible. Il devait trouver autre chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il n'y avait rien dans les sacs capable de l'aider. Leurs affaires épongeraient le sang, mais ne l'arrêteraient pas. Il devait trouver autre chose.

…

Il fouilla soudainement dans son sac pour trouver sa deuxième boite arme, celle qui contenait désormais ses gants. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et les gants sortirent dans un jet de flamme pour s'installer sur se mains.

_C'est quand même bien plus pratique que de fouiller dans ses poches_, pensa-t-il silencieusement.

Il pensa à cautériser la plaie en brûlant la chair, mais à peine avait-il de nouveau posé les mains sur le ventre de l'homme que son Intuition lui souffla les dangers de cette pratique. Il n'allait pas régler le problème. Il ne pouvait pas tout cramer, il le tuerait plus sûrement que cette hémorragie. Il devait le faire qu'en surface, mais alors, vu la profondeur de la blessure, elle se transformerait en hémorragie interne, et il ne serait pas plus avancé.

Une illumination le traversa comme un éclair, le figeant. Et si au lieu de brûler, il gelait ? Le résultat serait semblable : Une hémorragie interne. Mais au moins, avec la glace, il pourrait l'enlever quand ils seraient en sécurité pour ensuite le soigner comme il le fallait.

Il n'hésita pas. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Il invoqua ses Flammes, fit bien attention à produire une flamme de basse qualité, qui serait facile à faire fondre une fois sa polarité inversée.

- Percée du Point Zéro, First Edition, murmura-t-il pour se concentrer.

Il procéda soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas geler tout le corps, mais juste une partie, aussi fit-il très attention à la quantité de Flamme qu'il utilisa. Une fois qu'il jugea que c'était bon, il s'arrêta, et souffla, essuyant son front, et se décorant encore plus le visage de sang sans le savoir. Cette idée semblait marcher. Le flot de sang avait disparu, et même si la glace avait une certaine teinte pourpre, il espérait que l'hémorragie interne ne serait pas si grande avec quelques veines de bouchées par la glace.

Il se déplaça alors, rassemblant leurs deux sacs. Il réfléchit brièvement et décida de les geler ensemble, ainsi il n'aurait besoin que d'en prendre un pour transporter les deux. Cela réduisait les chances d'en perdre un par erreur. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas encore monté le camp, puisqu'ils avaient été interrompus par Natsu et le résultat de sa chasse.

Tsuna remarqua la blessure à l'épaule en revenant aux côtés de l'homme. Il fronça ses sourcils, et se déplaça à sa gauche, le mettant sur le côté légèrement pour ne pas gêner l'autre blessure au ventre. Il pratiqua la même technique et gela la blessure.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Rester là devenait une idée de plus en plus mauvaise. Il décida de commencer à se déplacer, ne doutant pas que sa fidèle boite-arme le retrouverait où qu'il soit. Il prit les sacs, et regarda l'homme un nouveau dilemme se posant :

Comment le transporter…

Il soupira en ne trouvant qu'une seule réponse. Il mit les sacs sur son ventre, les gela sur ses épaules pour qu'ils ne puissent pas bouger, et s'évertua à installer comme il le pouvait l'homme inconscient. Et pour une fois, Tsuna était heureux qu'il le soit. Il serait mort de honte de se voir déménager comme un sac de patates sur le dos du frêle garçon. Qui avait toujours l'air d'une fille, en plus…

Tsuna secoua la tête, et commença à marcher, avant de remarquer que dans la forêt, avec le poids qu'il portait plus la fine pluie qui tombait et qui avait ramollie la terre, il laisserait des empreintes qui seraient comme des flèches de directions. Et encore un inconvénient à gérer… Mais comment faisait l'homme pour se débrouiller aussi bien.

Il soupira et baissa ses bras. Utilisant un niveau de Flamme bien supérieur à ce qu'il utilisait normalement pour s'envoler, il flotta au dessus du sol sans prendre trop d'altitude pour trouver facilement Natsu.

Il disparu rapidement au milieu des arbres, se déplaçant comme un fantôme.

* * *

Il se laissa guider, comptant exclusivement sur son Hyper Intuition pour les mener à l'abri. Natsu et lui se retrouvèrent brusquement, et après une seconde de flottement, Natsu repartit de là où il venait, suivit de près par Tsuna. Il n'avait alors plus aucune idée de où il était. La pluie d'orage était partie comme elle était venue, mais les nuages presque noirs l'empêchaient de voir le soleil et de savoir où est-ce qu'il se dirigeait.

Il espérait juste que personne ne l'avait vu se déplacer. Avec sa Flamme, il n'était vraiment pas discret, surtout dans un environnement aussi sombre.

Natsu le guida pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une sorte vallée formé par une grosse rivière. Ils la remontèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à arriver à une cascade, et Tsuna fut heureux de voir Natsu s'arrêter. Il commençait franchement à fatiguer à devoir garder son équilibre avec l'homme sur le dos, et son poids plus celui des bagages n'étaient pas négligeable. Il se posa sur un rocher plat, qui ne laisserait pas de trace de leur passage.

- Natsu ? Murmura-t-il pour savoir où est-ce qu'ils devaient aller ensuite.

Natsu le fixa avant de diriger son regard vers la cascade, et Tsuna l'observa de plus près. Il ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir la grotte qui se dessinait clairement derrière. Pendant une seconde, il estima qu'elle était trop visible avant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Natsu l'avait choisit.

La rivière avant tant et si bien rongé les roches environnantes que la grotte était inaccessible, sauf à des professionnels de l'escalade. Ou à quelqu'un capable de voler, comme lui. Il se permit un sourire reconnaissant, et une caresse au lionceau avant que ce dernier ne se transforme en cape et couvre le corps de l'homme. Déjà qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang, sa température ne devait pas baisser plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Tsuna fonça le plus rapidement possible sous la cascade, et il ne fut que très peu mouillé. Il décida de s'enfoncer profondément dans la grotte pour des mesures de sécurités. L'obscurité ne le gênait pas, sa flamme les éclairait clairement.

Quand il trouva un endroit assez plat, il s'arrêta enfin. Il ne perdit pas de temps à dégeler les bandoulières des sacs pour les poser par terre et pour pouvoir déplacer l'homme avec le plus de précautions possible. Une fois installé, il essaya d'allumer un feu, mais jura en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de bois.

- Natsu, reste là.

Il fonça à nouveau à l'extérieur pour collecter du petit bois tandis que Natsu jouait les gardes malades. Le chat observa de plus près l'homme qu'il avait finit par apprécier sincèrement. Il respirait toujours, mais faiblement, et il était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Natsu sentit son cœur se serrer et se frotta doucement contre sa mâchoire pour se rassurer et pour essayer de réconforter cet humain. Il se recula immédiatement en voyant son maître revenir.

Tsuna déposa le bois et y mit le feu immédiatement grâce à ses gants. Il n'y consacra pas plus de temps et revint au chevet de l'homme. La blessure la plus grave étant celle de l'estomac, il la dégela en premier, et…

Et quoi ?

Il se trouva à court d'idée, brusquement. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire… Il resta à genoux fixant la plaie qui saignait de nouveau, son cerveau travaillant à mille à l'heure. Sans s'en rendre compte, son Hyper mode disparu de lui-même et il se retrouva seul face à la réalité. Son cœur recommença à battre la chamade, et il se mit à trembler.

Tsuna était en train de s'affoler, le sang sur ses mains gantées colorant peu à peu son monde. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées de suite. Tous les événements des dernières heures lui retombaient dessus, l'entrainant inexorablement dans un cycle infini de terreur et d'horreur.

Natsu feula, sentant cette peur panique incontrôlable et le danger en résultant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il se décida rapidement et fit la seule chose qu'il trouva pour faire sortir son maître de l'enfer dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Avant que lui-même ne soit trop perdu par les émotions que son maitre lui aurait envoyées.

Il lui mordit le bras. Durement.

Tsuna cria plus de surprise que de douleur, retrouvant ses esprits.

- Natsu ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le lion était en train de lécher son bras de sa langue râpeuse, essayant de s'excuser, mais ne regrettant absolument pas son geste. Il miaula calmement, encourageant son maître à garder ses esprits.

Tsuna mit un moment, mais finit par comprendre la raison de l'action de son compagnon, et le remercia par un faible sourire. C'était à peine une esquisse, mais c'était un sourire malgré tout. Natsu miaula alors avec joie. Tsuna lui caressa la tête, sincèrement reconnaissant de la présence de l'animal dans des moments semblables.

Il retourna toute son attention vers l'homme évanoui devant lui. Ce n'était ni le moment de paniquer, ni d'hésiter. Il fallait réfléchir, et agir. Il prit une grande inspiration. Faire des bandages plus serré ? Non. La plaie était trop profonde, et il avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un faible fils qui s'amenuisait toujours plus le temps passant.

Que pouvait-t-il faire ? Essayer de recoudre la plaie ? Il savait qu'il y avait de quoi recoudre une plaie dans la boite de premier secours que l'homme transportait. Mais ne ferait-il pas plus de mal que de bien ? Non. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de recoudre la chair humaine, et l'idée même le rendait nauséeux.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il devait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire avec ses propres moyens ! Quelque chose que lui pouvait faire ! Il chercha frénétiquement l'inspiration autour de lui, et son regard tomba sur le feu qui avait été allumé pour éclairer la grotte obscure.

Le feu. Sa Flamme.

Il sursauta alors que la solution lui sautait au visage. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser la Flamme du Soleil, et son Activation pour soigner l'homme ? Mais serait-elle assez puissante… Elle n'était pas aussi pure que pour un pur porteur de la Flamme du Soleil, il n'arrivait pas encore à affiner la pureté d'une Flamme qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce serait une mauvaise idée. La Flamme n'irait pas assez profondément dans la blessure et ne la soignerait qu'en surface, ce qui causerait encore une hémorragie interne, et l'homme finirait tout de même par mourir.

Il fallait que la Flamme aille plus profondément. Aussitôt, Tsuna pensa à la Flamme du Nuage, et à sa Propagation. S'il y arrivait à associer les deux Flammes, peut-être que… Oui, mais ça serait insupportable. Il se souvenait de la petite blessure à son coude, et quand le Ryohei du futur l'avait soigné. Au début, ça avait été agréable, et puis il avait eu soudainement une furieuse envie de se gratter. Et ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça provoquerait pour ce genre de plaie.

La Pluie. La Pluie, elle calmait, quitte à endormir. Elle serait en mesure de rendre l'opération supportable. Il devait l'utiliser aussi. Mais un nouveau problème apparaissait. La Pluie et le Soleil était deux opposé, qui ne fonctionnait pas ensemble. L'énergie d'activation du Soleil serait contrée par la tranquillité de la Pluie. Tout serait inutile. Il fallait donc séparer les Flamme par celle du Nuage. Le Soleil et les Nuages étaient compatibles, ainsi que les Nuages et la Pluie.

Tsuna se demanda s'il allait réussir le tour de force de séparer trois Essences à la fois. Il avait réussi pour une seule, mais trois… Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au visage blême de l'homme, et sa décision fut renforcée. S'il n'y arrivait pas, l'homme mourrait. Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'échouer. Il _devait_ y arriver.

Tsuna prit de nouveau une grande inspiration. Il serra les poings et enflamma complètement sa Flamme, laissant sa flamme frontale jaillir haut sur son front et éclairer à son tour la grotte. Il avait besoin de tout le pouvoir et de toute la concentration possible.

Il enflamma ses gants. Il fronça ses sourcils, et assez rapidement, la flamme normalement orange prit une teinte bleu azur. Tsuna respira profondément. Il essaya d'appeler une autre Flamme sans supprimer celle de la Pluie. Il joua sur ses émotions et sur ses intentions. Calmer et propager. Les associer.

Il crut un moment y arriver quand une Flamme violette apparut dans sa paume. Mais le bleu et le violet ne furent pas deux seconde ensemble que la Flamme explosa, renversant en arrière Tsuna. Sonné, ce dernier secoua la tête avant de se redresser. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Où s'était-il trompé ? La Pluie et le Nuage sont compatible, pourtant…

Il sentait son cœur se serrer alors qu'il recommençait à désespérer. Y arriverait-il jamais ? Y arriverait-il à temps ? Il ferma les yeux très fort, retenant les larmes de frustrations qui apparaissaient. Le revoilà, plus fort mais toujours impuissant à pouvoir sauver quiconque. Il était toujours celui qui avait besoin d'aide, besoin de protection, et il était incapable de faire la même chose. Alors que l'homme l'avait tant aidé, il était incapable de le sauver.

Un miaulement l'interrompit, et il tourna son regard vers Natsu, qui venait de prendre appuie sur son genou. Il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue de ses larmes. Natsu avait retrouvé sa forme de lion enflammé. Sa crinière de Flamme du Ciel brillait avec le calme que reflétaient ses yeux en regardant son maître.

Et Tsuna comprit. Il voulut se frapper violement la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il pouvait certes utiliser les autres Flammes contenu dans la sienne. Mais il ne devait pas oublier sa propre nature. Il était le porteur de la Flamme du Ciel, et la capacité de cette Flamme était bien sûr d'assurer l'harmonie entre toutes les autres Flammes. Il devait l'utiliser aussi, et sans l'altérer.

Il recommença. Cette fois, il n'oublia pas d'enrober soigneusement la Flamme de la Pluie d'une fine couche de pure Flamme du Ciel. Il ajouta celle du Nuage de la même manière. Cette fois, il n'y eu pas d'explosion. Tsuna sourit, soulagé. Il se concentra encore plus fort, et finit par ajouter la Flamme du Soleil.

Sans perdre de temps il s'approcha, le visage tendu par l'intense concentration que cet exercice périlleux demandait, et appliqua ce mélange sur la plaie qui continuait à saigner doucement. Une petite flaque s'était formée sous le corps, s'ajoutant au sang déjà sur ses vêtements et sur ceux de Tsuna. Elle reflétait l'intense concentration du visage du jeune homme et la couleur très particulière qu'avaient pris ses yeux.

La cornée était toujours de cet orange si spécial, mais le cœur de son œil n'était pas de couleur or. Du bleu, violet et jaune semblaient nager dans la pupille du Vongola, aussi fluide qu'une goutte d'encre qui est tombé dans de l'eau, mais qui tourbillonnait tranquillement sans se mélanger, gardant leur intégralité. Des éclats orange pouvaient être vus, comme un fil d'or que les autres couleurs n'arrivaient pas à diluer.

Aussitôt, Tsuna vit le visage de l'homme crispé par la souffrance se détendre. Les Nuages aidant la propagation de la Pluie, les battements de son cœur et sa respiration ralentirent, réduisant la vitesse de l'hémorragie et la sensibilité du corps. Ensuite, la Flamme du Soleil passa à l'action. Elle commença à régénérer les chairs déchirées avec lenteur, mais efficacité. Et celle du Ciel, gardien de l'harmonie entre tous les acteurs de cette guérison qui liait toutes ces actions.

Tsuna ne pouvait pas générer une Flamme plus puissante pour accélérer le processus, toutes ses forces et son énergie drainés par ce qu'il faisait déjà. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, ses membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. De la sueur coulait dans ses yeux, le brûlant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à s'arrêter pour l'essuyer. Il devait continuer.

Avec une certaine fascination, il sentit plutôt qu'il ne vit les muscles et les veines se rejoindre et se cicatriser. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, immobile, les mains jointes et enflammées sur la blessure de l'homme. Ce ne fut seulement que lorsque son Hyper Intuition lui signala qu'il pouvait s'arrêter sans danger qu'il stoppa le flux de Flamme.

Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent après cet intense effort, il fut même incapable de garder sa Flamme allumé. Il quitta son Hyper Mode et s'écroula sur le corps immobile qu'il venait de soigner. Haletant et tremblant fiévreusement, il laissa une douce inconscience s'emparer de ses sens et sombra dans un monde de ténèbres.

* * *

Noir. Tout était noir. Il n'y avait rien. Plus vide que l'espace où les étoiles scintillaient. Le néant.

Tsuna était à demi-conscient, les yeux mi-clos, près à se rendormir. Soudainement, des lumières colorés apparurent, de différente intensité, de différentes tailles. C'était joli, très joli, mais Tsuna n'avait pas la force de penser plus loin. Il ne savait même pas s'il tombait ou montait finalement. Il ne savait même pas où il était.

Une douce lumière violette semblait s'intensifier à la limite de sa vision, et il tourna juste ses yeux à moitiés fermés machinalement. Une étoile au cœur d'un sombre violet le salua, une étoile qui était différente des autres, qui semblaient désormais pâles face à sa couleur. Tsuna se secoua, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'enfin comprendre que ce n'était pas une étoile normale.

Elle flambait. Et d'un feu terriblement familier.

Soit la boule de Feu se rapprocha, soit ce fut lui, mais ils semblèrent attirés l'un vers l'autre. Tsuna se rappela alors d'une autre fois, où il s'était trouvé dans un univers semblable. La fois où Mukuro avait combattu le Gardien du brouillard de la Varia, Mammon. Et puis plus tard, où le Mukuro du futur lui avait montré une vision de la machine blanche et ronde de Shouichi. C'était étrangement similaire…

A peine eut-il le temps de se faire cette réflexion que la boule violette lui fonça dessus et qu'à nouveau, tout disparu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende d'étranges bruits…

* * *

Il ne pleuvait pas, mais il aurait mieux valu. Ça aurait caché les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues, et ça aurait étouffé les cris d'agonie des gens. Des dizaines de cercueils fait visiblement à la va-vite étaient alignés sur une place. Les immeubles portaient de visibles traces d'explosions violentes. Certains fumaient encore. Tout exhalait la mort et la destruction.

Tsuna sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle. Mais il se sentait malgré tout étrangement détaché. Les bruits semblaient être étouffés, et les couleurs étaient pâles. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à vraiment voir le visage des personnes présentes. Il promena son regard sur les cercueils, sur les personnes en deuil. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tant de personnes meurent le même jour… Un accident ? Il avait la mauvaise impression que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse…

Il le vit brusquement, et se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas vu avant. C'était après tout la seule personne qui était net, et dont les couleurs n'étaient pas délavées. Un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année, peut-être un peu moins.

Il était blessé, remarqua Tsuna. Il avait un bandage fait à la hâte autour de sa tête, qui laissait passer quelques mèches de cheveux ébène. Il était légèrement ensanglanté sur le côté droit, au niveau de la tempe, là où devait être la blessure. Il avait aussi le bras droit en bandoulière, sûrement cassé. Il portait un T-shirt sale qui devait avoir été blanc. Un simple jean tout aussi sale et usé terminait de le protéger des intempéries. On voyait clairement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer après la catastrophe.

Le jeune garçon observait avec une étrange intensité deux cercueils devant lui qui étaient à peu près de la même taille. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était entre ces rudimentaires planches de bois clouées. Le garçon semblait si seul sur cette grande place, même alors qu'il était entouré par d'autre personne pleurant leur propre famille.

Brusquement, avec un geste calculé, il leva son bras gauche et enleva ses bandages. Ils tombèrent à terre comme un serpent qui se lovait à ses pieds. Les bandages libérèrent des mèches noires, légèrement sales par endroit. Et une coupure en biais, qui avait loupé l'œil de très peu. Elle était encore d'un rouge écarlate, mais ne saignait plus ouvertement.

Tsuna avait eu un pressentiment quant à l'identité de la personne en la voyant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il savait.

Ce jeune garçon, c'était son guide. C'était l'homme.

L'environnement disparu comme un paysage qui passait trop vite de la fenêtre d'une voiture. Le bras du jeune garçon perdit son plâtre, et lui-même prit quelques centimètres. Ses habits étaient redevenus normaux. Il continua à grandir, gagnant de la hauteur et des muscles, et pour finir un pistolet dans sa pocha arrière. Qui se transforma en glock dans son manteau. D'adolescent, il passa à adulte, bien plus sombre, mais semblant toujours aussi puissant et dangereux. Il ne grandissait plus, mais sa silhouette prenait de la finesse et ses yeux luisaient d'un sombre feu.

Ce qui entourait Tsuna avait été pendant toute l'opération toujours très sombre, mais soudainement, le paysage sembla ralentir, tout en restant très flou. Mais l'atmosphère se fit visiblement plus légère. Il entendit une voix qui venait d'à côté, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Il tourna juste la tête pour voir une femme au visage indéfini, mais au sourire joyeux. Ses cheveux d'un roux surprenant entourait son visage grâce à ses mèches mi-longues, mettant en avant ses yeux fiers. Elle se tenait droite, une main sur une hanche sûre d'elle et maîtresse de son avenir.

C'était elle qui parlait, répétant sans cesse deux syllabes sur différent ton, de froid à tendre, joyeux à triste.

Brusquement, tout s'embrassa, avalant la femme qui poussa un cri déchirant.

* * *

Étonnement, Tsuna ne se réveilla pas en sursaut. Malgré ses visions dérangeantes, il eut du mal à faire le point. Il faisait complètement noir, le feu qu'il avait allumé depuis longtemps éteint, et Natsu rentré dans sa boite, sûrement au moment où lui-même avait perdu connaissance. Il réunit toute ses forces pour se soulever, et rien que ça le fit trembler de fatigue. Pantelant, il tituba pas loin où il se laissa tomber par terre et se rendormit aussitôt.

Il gérerait ce qu'il avait apprit plus tard, quand il serait capable de penser au moins deux mots à la suite.

Il ne fit aucun rêve, cette fois.

* * *

Dans un lieu bien éloigné de cette vallée paisible se tenait le Doc, scientifique sans âme et sans scrupule. Il avait déménagé depuis longtemps dans un autre labo que celui tenu secret dans les montagnes de Slovaquie, et il était en train d'étudier les résultats de d'autres expérimentations sans aucun rapport avec notre petit boss.

Il entendit les pas précipités du messager avant que ce dernier ne frappe frénétiquement à sa porte. Il grogna sans relever la tête de ses papiers pour signaler son autorisation d'entrer.

- Doc, le boss vous cherche.

Le scientifique soupira avant de se redresser et de remonter ses lunettes. Impossible d'ignorer les commandes du boss.

- C'est à quel propos ? Fit-il, agacé.

Là, le messager eu une expression triste qui fit naitre une mauvaise intuition sur le scientifique.

- C'est Reggio, Signore…

- On a de ses nouvelles ? Demanda Doc avec plus d'énergie. Il a découvert quelque chose ?

Le messager ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête.

- On… Son corps vient d'être retrouvé dans une forêt d'Autriche par la police des environs. Un contact posté là-bas nous a prévenus…

Malgré lui, le Doc blêmit. Et puis son visage se durcit alors qu'une sourde colère montait en lui. Il enleva ses lunettes de lecture et enfila sa blouse avant de sortir de son bureau d'un pas pressé.

Reggio était un combattant d'élite, le meilleur de leur famille sûrement, et peu de personne pouvait le battre si facilement. De plus, avec la mission de première importance qu'on lui avait confié, il savait que cet homme, fidèle à sa famille comme rarement, n'était pas allé chercher des noises à des personnes trop fortes pour lui. Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu le tuer, et la logique lui indiquait clairement l'identité de cette personne.

Reggio avait bien finit par les retrouver. Et il l'avait payé de sa vie.

Il devait réfléchir à leurs prochaines actions.

* * *

Soulagé ? Que je sois de retour ? Que l'Ombre ne soit pas mort ? Les deux ?

Un petit mot de remerciement pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! Merci, merci, merci ! ^^

**/!\****À**** LIRE ABSOLUMENT ! ~ ****/!\**

Autre chose, plus sérieux. Avez-vous entendu parler de ce mouvement qui concerne les fics qui disparaissent (sur Fanfiction seulement) ? J'ai peur que mes fics en fassent parties… :/

Je ne sais pas si la partie française du site est concernée, car le mouvement est surtout sur la partie anglophone. Mais je trouve quand tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs cela nous concernent **tous**, de près ou de loin.

Voici encore quelque chose de scandaleux qui nous arrive dessus. La restriction de l'imagination !

o Quand j'ai apprit ça, je n'y ai pas cru ! Et puis un de mes auteurs préférés a publier une note pour signaler ce problème, et là, j'ai vraiment été choquée !

, site de partage des écrits d'auteur amateur a décidé de restreindre ses fics et d'en supprimer un grand nombre sans préavis, simplement parce que les thèmes abordés seraient trop "violent". Il faut savoir que ce site est très bien fait (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas), et qu'il existe des "niveau" de fiction, d'a partir de 12 ans au déconseillé au moins de 18. Les filtres permettent au plus jeune de découvrir les fics sans tomber sur quelque chose de trop hard pour leur jeune esprits innocents.

Le problème, c'est que certaines fic, dites "violentes" sont d'une qualité exemplaire, et la violence dont il est question fait partit du scénario ! Si jamais on enlevait ces parties à l'histoire, que resterait-il ? Plus rien !

Arrivez vous à imaginer vos film d'action sans cascades, sans baston, sans coups de feu ? Les méchants sans relief et des gentils sans saveur ?

Les fic sur-mignonne pour môme de cinq ans à peine, avec les thèmes "tout-le-monde-il-est-gentil-tout-le-monde-il-est-beau" ça va un moment, mais quand nous lisons, nous recherchons des sensations à travers les mots, les sentiments, le frisson que nous apportent certains auteurs à travers quelques phrases !

L'imagination ne devrait pas avoir de limite. C'est pour ça que sans hésiter une seule seconde, j'ai signé la pétition qui a été crée pour contrer cette mesure absurde. Laissez nous la liberté d'imaginer !

J'encourage bien évidement chaque personne qui liera cette note à aller signer la pétition. Voici le lien :

www. change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Le site est en anglais, mais reste logique et facile d'utilisation.

Merci d'avance pour ceux qui ont lu cette note, et merci pour ceux qui vont se sentir assez concerné pour signer la pétition.


	33. Révélation

Me revoilà après une longue attente une nouvelle fois. J'ai été assez occupée ces temps-ci, et j'avoue ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi, et encore plus rarement quelques heures de tranquillité pour me poser et écrire. Mais j'en trouve ! Je peux vous dire que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur cette histoire, et que j'écris en même temps deux autres histoires sur Tsuna.

… Oui, je sais, je suis dingue, mais que voulez vous… On ne me changera plus. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand commencer à publier ces histoires, alors tout d'abord, dite moi si vous voulez que je le face ou que je me taise à jamais ! Il y a un sondage disponible sur le profile.

Enfin bon, sans plus attendre, voici un autre chapitre. Vous pouvez (bien légitimement) vous demander pourquoi je publie aussi soudainement. Et bien disons que c'est pour "fêter" la fin du manga qui n'est pas très très intéressante… Je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler les personnes qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 409, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que ces temps-ci, notre chère Akira Amano en avait elle-même plus qu'assez de ce qu'elle écrivait. Et comme je dis toujours, quelque chose qui ne plait même pas à l'auteur ne peut pas plaire aux lecteurs !

C'est sur cette note que je vais vous laissez, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre et que vous n'hésiterez pas à le faire savoir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Révélation**

Quand il s'éveilla, il ne fut pas surpris de ne rien voir. Il se savait mort, après tout. Il attendait juste une quelconque sommité qui serait apparu devant lui, lui aurait fait la moral, l'aurait jugé et envoyé en enfer. Mais rien ne se passa. Juste le néant qui l'entourait. Y avait-il trop de monde pour pouvoir s'occuper convenablement d'une âme aussi peu importante que la sienne ? Ou était-ce déjà le début de sa punition ?

_Je n'imaginais pas l'enfer comme ça… Je vais devoir passer le reste de ma vie-… De mon existence dans le vide intersidéral à me repentir de mes pêchés ? __Ç__a risque d'être long…_

Ce fut quand il soupira, réflexe né de l'ennui, qu'il commença à vraiment se réveiller, et à se poser des questions. Il respirait encore, semblait-il… Et maintenant qu'il faisait attention, il pouvait sentir son cœur diffuser son sang dans chaque veine qu'il possédait.

_Quel est ce miracle… Je suis vivant ?_

Il essaya de bouger un doigt, et sentit la douce texture de son sac de couchage. Ses environs prirent soudainement forme. Il était par terre, et non pas flottant dans un vide effrayant. Il était couché dans ses affaires, et était bel et bien vivant…

Il n'eu pas le temps de se remettre du choc et de la surprise que de la lumière apparut soudainement, et il fut obliger de fermer les yeux. Il siffla entre ses dents en détournant la tête, et rien que ce mouvement fut dur à faire. Et puis il y eu un couinement excité. Un bruit qu'il connaissait bien. Il se força à ouvrir ses yeux, papillonnant furieusement, et ignorant les larmes que la douleur avait crée.

- Na-

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux douloureuse. Sa gorgé était plus sèche que du parchemin, et il eu du mal à créer assez de salive pour juste humecter ses lèvres. Mais le chat en feu avait bien comprit son problème. Il partit rapidement, emmenant avec lui la source de la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé.

L'homme ne s'en inquiéta pas, il était sans aucun doute partit chercher son maître. Il essaya de se mettre debout, mais n'en n'eu pas la force. Il grogna et leva une main fébrile pour toucher son ventre, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait fait le gamin pour le sauver. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur au niveau de sa blessure, peut-être juste une sensation de creux, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Ce n'était pas facile à décrire…

- Oji-san ! _Oji-san !_

Il se força à redresser la tête pour apercevoir l'image à l'envers du gamin qui courait vers lui. Et la magie opéra à nouveau. Il sentit un sourire stupide s'élargir sur son visage en voyant l'air purement soulagé qu'affichait le plus jeune, et son cœur se réchauffa de lui-même.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé aussi bon d'être vivant.

- _Ragazzo_… Réussit-il à croasser.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ! Oh mon dieu, je suis soulagé… Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire de plus. Tu n'as pas mal au ventre ? C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça donne ! Oh, mais quel idiot, tu dois avoir soif ! Je t'ai humidifié les lèvres dès que je le pouvais mais ce ne dois pas être assez, mais je n'osais pas faire plus à cause de ta blessure à l'estomac ! Un verre, un verre, où est-ce que j'ai mit ce verre ?!

L'homme le laissa babiller seul, n'essayant même pas d'en placer une, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire de toutes les manières vu la vitesse à laquelle fonctionnait sa langue… Si seulement son cerveau fonctionnait moitié moins vite, il serait un génie…

Il était simplement content. Natsu était à côté d'eux, et continuait de les éclairer, la fin de sa queue battant joyeusement. Il fut presque surprit en sentant une petite main lui soulever la tête et lui proposer un verre d'eau fraîche.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour la boire, et ce ne fut seulement que lorsque sa soif fut étanchée qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il en avait besoin. Un grognement de satisfaction lui échappa et il vit le sourire de Tsuna s'élargir. Il ferma les yeux, profitant juste de ce moment de calme.

- Pourquoi n'allumes-tu pas un feu ici, au lieu de laisser ta bestiole dépenser ses flammes, finit-il par demander d'une voix encore faible, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Il n'y a pas d'aération ici. Si le feu dure trop longtemps, la fumée s'accumule, et c'est insupportable. Mais je ne veux pas nous transporter plus près de l'entrée, de peur que l'on voit la grotte être éclairée.

L'assassin hocha doucement la tête. Il était d'accord avec le raisonnement.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes ?

Il rouvrit les yeux en constatant que Tsuna mettait un certain temps à répondre. Le jeune homme avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux, et son visage exprimait sa frustration.

- Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu as été blessé, Oji-san…

L'Ombre fut étonné que ce ne soit pas plus… Vu la gravité de la blessure et la quantité de sang qu'il avait dû perdre… Déjà qu'il devrait être mort… Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, car sa surprise dû être visible. Tsuna fronça ses sourcils et sembla s'agiter.

- Tu saignais tellement, et puis je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, et puis je n'étais pas sûr que ma méthode avait marchée, alors quand tu n'as pas fait un geste de toute la journée d'hier, j'étais affolé ! Tu ne m'as rien apprit pour ce genre de situation, à part t'abandonner, et ça, c'était hors de question !

Ça y est, il pleurait. La peur de le croire mort, l'angoisse de l'attente et le soulagement d'enfin le voir en vie, tout ça éclata pour se transformer en grosses larmes. Tsuna essuya rageusement ses larmes, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots.

L'homme aurait presque pu se sentir coupable, surtout à cause du regard noir que lui lançait la boite arme, mais il était plus touché malgré lui de cet attachement stupide… Il voulut tapoter le genou de Tsuna en signe de réconfort, mais c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il lui était impossible de bouger son épaule gauche. Intrigué, il tourna la tête pour regarder ce qui le gênait, et se figea.

- Tsunayoshi…

- Quoi ? Grommela Tsuna en se frottant les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mon épaule est gelée ?

Oh… Il y avait _ça_ aussi…

* * *

- Alors, pour résumer… Le sang coulait trop vite pour mettre des bandages, donc, tout naturellement, tu as… Gelé la plaie pour arrêté l'hémorragie…

- Euh… Oui… Fit le jeune homme en hochant la tête.

- …

- …

- Tu m'as _encore_ caché des choses, toi…

- Oji-san~ ! Gémit Tsuna.

- Ce n'est pas comme si du feu qui se transforme en glace, ce soit rare, ou même censé être impossible. Je vois ça tout les jours dans mon métier, continua le blessé, le sarcasme suintant de chaque mot.

Tsuna grogna et plaqua sa main contre son visage, tant pour cacher son expression gêné et son agacement.

- Et ta bestiole, tu peux la congeler aussi ou pas ?

- Oji-san !

L'Ombre ricana à l'air particulièrement scandalisé de l'animal. Il ne se lasserait jamais de les taquiner ces deux là.

- Bon, et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas soigné l'épaule alors ?

Tsuna se reprit et soupira.

- Et bien, je ne savais pas si la blessure à l'estomac était complètement refermée, alors je préférais garder mes forces pour elle, car elle paraissait plus grave.

- Elle l'était, remarqua machinalement l'homme. J'aurais dû mourir.

Il remarqua le tressaillement de Tsuna, mais ne dit rien. L'épreuve avait vraiment dû être dure pour le jeune homme, plus que pour lui finalement. Il continua, sa curiosité sur le sujet étant sans fin.

- Alors, comment m'as-tu soigné finalement ?

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. L'homme allongé haussa un sourcil inquisiteur quand l'adolescent se mit à transpirer abondamment.

- Euh… Et bien… Ahah, tu vas rire…

Comment lui expliquer qu'il l'avait soigné avec des _flammes_… Il allait encore lui reproché de lui avoir caché des choses ! À moins que…

- Tu-Tu sais que je travaillais à séparer ma Flammes en plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- …Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et je t'ai _parlé_ des propriétés de ces Flammes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Là encore, oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Tsuna n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les sourcils de l'homme disparurent de son front de surprise. Il souffla, interloqué :

- Non… Tu n'as pas…

Tsuna hocha la tête.

- J'ai utilisé mes Flammes pour te soigner.

Voyant l'homme toujours choqué, Tsuna, nerveux, se remit à parler pour combler le silence.

- En fait, j'ai utilisé quatres Flammes, car ta blessure était profonde. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser que la Flamme du Soleil, sinon, ça n'aurait soigné qu'en surface, alors j'ai pensé utiliser celles des Nuages, mais là…

L'homme l'écoutait attentivement. Il l'observait appuyé ses paroles par de grands gestes, et Natsu hocher fidèlement la tête de temps en temps. Il se détendit, calmé par cette voix familière qui avait perdu de son empressement dû à la peur pour finir par sembler passionnée et déterminée à lui faire comprendre le comment du pourquoi.

- Et c'est en gros comment je t'ai soigné. J'avoue que je ne savais absolument pas comment faire, et que j'ai laissé ma flamme faire tout le travail…

- Des cours d'anatomie sont à l'ordre donc.

- Oji-san ! S'insurgea Tsuna. Comment peux-tu penser à ça après ce que je viens de te dire ?!

- La logique, ricana l'adulte.

Tsuna croisa les bras, un peu vexé de savoir qu'il avait lui-même creuser sa propre tombe. Encore un autre apprentissage ! Il allait finir par ne plus avoir le temps de respirer, si ça continuait. L'homme secoua doucement la tête. Décidemment, ce gamin n'apprendrait jamais à bien réfléchir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas _ragazzo_, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre ça.

- Ah ? Fit Tsuna, l'air surpris.

Son gardien, refusant une occasion de le torturer ? C'était impossible, ça cachait quelque chose.

- Je laisserais cette tâche à Reborn, je suis sûr qu'il adorera.

Il ronronnait presque en disant ça, et il décida que la soudaine pâleur qui s'empara du visage de Tsuna, trahissant sa panique à penser à son tuteur impitoyable et à tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir quand il rentrera, valait vraiment le coup de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'une chance de torturer son (seul) élève préféré.

- Réfléchit un peu, idiot. Il faut pour ça des illustrations, des images, des cahiers pour écrire et te montrer. À moins que tu veux que l'on prenne un lapin pour le disséquer et l'étudier ?

Cette fois, l'expression blême de Tsuna n'était pas dû à la peur, mais au dégoût, alors qu'il secouait véhément la tête. Avec une main sur le ventre il souffla faiblement.

- Non, merci Oji-san…

Le voir tuer, saigner, écorcher et puis vider ces animaux qu'ils réussissaient à attraper était déjà bien assez. Il en avait suffisamment apprit sûr l'anatomie des lapins et des poissons !

- C'est à se demander comment tu as réussi à me soigner…

Tsuna soupira. Au moins, si l'homme devait être en bonne santé pour le taquiner ainsi… Et de bonne humeur en plus… C'en était presque injuste, après toute l'inquiétude que Tsuna avait eu à son égard. Même si c'était rassurant d'un autre côté… Aaah, ce type allait le rendre fou.

Ignorant les sombres pensées de sa charge, l'homme promenait doucement sa main sur son ventre appuyant doucement à quelques endroits, voyant s'il ressentait la moindre douleur inquiétante, mais cela semblait plutôt normal. Un très légère douleur qui n'était pas localisé, sûrement dû à son combat plus qu'à sa blessure. Pas de douleur vive, pas de pulsation, ni d'impression de feu dans ses entrailles. Tout semblait tellement normal qu'il voulait absolument voir comment était son ventre.

- Eh, Tsunayoshi.

- Hmm ? Répondit Tsuna en rangeant la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait sortit précédemment dans le sac.

- Tu peux m'aider à me relever ? J'aimerais voir cette blessure.

Tsuna hocha la tête et se rapprocha de l'homme pour pouvoir enlever les bandages qu'il avait mit autour du ventre, comme sécurité au cas où la blessure se rouvrirait. L'homme essaya de lui-même de relever là tête, mais il se mit à trembler presque aussitôt. Ce fut là que l'homme se rendit compte exactement de sa faiblesse. Rien que soulever la tête était une tâche impossible, et il se sentait énormément frustré par ce fait.

- Voilà.

L'homme dirigea son regard vers Tsuna, qui grimaçait. Il fronça les yeux. Est-ce que c'était si terrible que ça ? Son inspection lui avait pourtant rien signalé de si grave. Il se sentit malgré lui un peu nerveux alors que Tsuna l'aidait à soulever sa tête pour pouvoir mieux observer son abdomen. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait rien. Plus rien. Rien d'ouvert, pas la moindre cicatrice, et il aurait presque pu croire que son combat n'avait pas eu lieu, si un énorme bleu couleur entre le noir et le violet n'était pas étalé sur son ventre, partant du bas de son torse jusqu'au pelvis. Il n'arrivait pas à voir sur les côté, mais ses flancs devaient aussi être colorés. Ça devait être la raison de la légère douleur qu'il avait détecté en examinant son ventre.

- Et bien, ça c'est un bleu…

Tsuna avait le regard qui voyageait nerveusement entre le visage choqué de l'homme et le souvenir de sa blessure, attendant une remarque ou une critique. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas affolé, juste surprit et continuait d'observer sans un mot son estomac. Comme le silence s'allongeait et devenait insoutenable, Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Ça… Ça va ? C'est normal ? Enfin, je veux dire… Non, je sais qu'un bleu aussi grand et d'une tel couleur n'est pas normal, ce que je veux dire c'est si c'est supposer être comme ça… Non, plutôt si ça ne fait pas trop mal… Si ça fait mal, je peux peut-être…

L'homme leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Sa présence avait vraiment dû lui manquer, et maintenant le gosse rattrapait tout le temps où il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Mais ça manière de s'inquiéter était tellement sincère qu'il n'avait même pas le cœur de se moquer. Et puis, il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose que son estomac exprima plus rapidement que lui.

_Guruguruguruguru…_

Il y eu un court silence avant que l'homme ne relève les yeux, et fusille Tsuna du regard. Ce dernier, malgré la menace avait bien du mal à contrôler son sourire moqueur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce bruit et que ça ne vienne pas de lui. L'homme qui semblait être un modèle intouchable semblait de plus en plus humain avec le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. N'y tenant pu, Tsuna gloussa tout en reposant doucement la tête de l'homme invalide et lui demanda joyeusement :

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- À ton avis ? Fut la réponse sarcastique.

Tsuna secoua doucement la tête. L'homme ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups. Il ouvrit la bouche et… Se figea. L'homme le vit blêmir soudainement, la bouche ouverte. Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent et il se leva précipitamment en hurlant :

- Le repas ! ! !

L'homme eu juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant que sa charge disparaisse, le laissant seul avec la bestiole enflammé. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Natsu ferme ses yeux en croissant de lune et rugisse, amusé par le comportement de son maître (quel idée de manger ses aliments cuits !). L'homme soupira et ferma les yeux. Se gosse avait beau évoluer, il restait toujours le même…

* * *

Heureusement, le feu avait été doux, et les poissons qui avaient été pêchés (seulement par Natsu, car Tsuna serait sûrement tombé…) n'avaient pas été cramés. Seul le côté exposé au feu était un peu plus croustillant, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Tsuna. L'homme lui avait été vexé de voir que sa charge ne lui avait préparé qu'une légère soupe, pour ne pas trop stimuler son estomac toujours convalescent. Heureusement, elle aussi avait été sauvée de l'évaporation par Tsuna et seul le fond avait un peu attaché.

Tsuna semblait étonnement vexé d'avoir faillit louper un repas, et avait mangé ses deux brochettes de poissons dans un silence morose. Ce silence aurait dût être gênant, ou inconfortable, mais l'homme devait lutter contre l'envi de rire, à nouveau. Pourquoi ? La morosité de Tsuna avait attristé Natsu, qui lui aussi s'était mis à déprimer, et les deux compères était en train de broyer du noir à l'unisson. Ce qui était très amusant à voir pour l'homme et qui rendait la simple soupe supportable.

Décidant que la déprime n'allait pas à l'adolescent il décida de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Au fait, Tsunayoshi…

- Hm ? Fit Tsuna en relevant la tête.

- Tu étais bien énervé tout à l'heure. Je me demandais pourquoi.

Tsuna avala la bouché qu'il avait prit et détourna le regard, à la fois gêné et mélancolique.

- Oh, c'est juste que… Je pensais que ma mère n'aurais pas été très contente que j'oublie le repas sur le feu.

L'homme hocha de la tête, ne disant rien. Il savait que le jeune homme ne s'arrêterait pas là.

- C'est elle qui m'a apprit à cuisiner depuis que je suis tout petit. C'est un véritable cordon bleu, tu sais ? La meilleure cuisinière de tout Namimori. Les seules fois où elle était strict avec moi, c'était quand j'apprenais à cuisiner avec elle.

Tsuna se laissa envahir par de doux souvenirs avec un sourire mélancolique. Puis il prit un air pensif.

- Tu sais, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas cuisiner.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- À la maison, c'est ma mère qui s'occupe de ça, et si avant je l'aidais, depuis que Reborn est venu et à rempli la maison d'invité, la quantité de nourriture et le travail à augmenté, et ma mère n'avait plus le temps de se consacrer à moi et à ma maladresse naturelle.

- Même en cuisine ! Se moqua l'homme.

Il ignora le regard noir envoyé dans sa direction et continua.

- C'est à se demander si c'était vraiment très prudent de la part de ta mère de te confier des outils de cuisines. Ces choses sont la plupart du temps plutôt aiguisés ou pointues. Parfois les deux. Tu ne t'es jamais coupé ?

- Plus de fois que je n'ai de doigts, admit Tsuna en soupirant. Mais bon. On vivait que tout les deux, et je devais apprendre à me débrouiller seul, dans les rares cas où ma mère était malade et trop faible pour le faire elle-même.

- Huuu… Et tes amis, ils doivent apprécier ta cuisine, non ?

Là, Tsuna eu l'air embarrassé, et se frotta le derrière de la tête.

- En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de faire la cuisine pour eux alors… Ils ne savent pas que je sais faire quelques plats.

Une seule occasion s'était présentée. Lors du voyage dans le futur, alors que les filles faisaient la grève de la cuisine pour savoir la vérité. Il s'était préparé à faire quelque chose d'au moins potable pour ses amis et lui, mais… Ça ne s'étais pas du tout présenté comme prévu.

Gokudera, trop dévoué comme à son habitude, avait voulu l'aider mais ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Traumatisé qu'il était des plats de sa sœur, il n'aimait pas beaucoup tout ce qui se rapportait à la cuisine. Lambo avait remarqué la nervosité de Gokudera et bien sûr, n'avait pas perdu une occasion de se moquer de son aîné. Aîné qui avait explosé en jurons et en menaces avant de courir après le môme en peau de vache. Seulement cette énergie avait réveillé Ryohei, qui s'était mis à hurler que c'était extrême. Et la cuisine avait faillit être dévasté.

Tsuna avait alors pensé que s'il s'occupait des repas avec Yamamoto, ça se passerait mieux, mais deux problèmes se posaient. Yamamoto avait apprit à couper du poisson et à cuire du riz pour faire des sushis digne de ce nom, mais c'était tout ce qu'il maitrisait dans ce domaine, et ne savait pas faire d'autre plat. De plus, Gokudera avait faillit se tuer en apprenant que son "Juudaime" avait demandé de l'aide à l'abruti de baseballeur et pas à son autoproclamé bras droit.

Tsuna avait abandonné l'idée de cuisiné et ils s'étaient tous résigné à mangé des plats tous préparé, bien moins équilibré, mais au moins qui remplissait leur estomac. Il secoua la tête et lança son bâton désormais vide de poisson dans le feu qui pétilla légèrement à cause de la graisse animal avant de se calmer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son guide et vit qu'il n'avait mangé que la moitié de sa soupe.

- Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il, sachant que l'autre ne pouvait utiliser une seule main.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard à la fois courroucé et supérieur, avant que l'homme ne prenne une cuillère de sa soupe et se mette à ignorer le jeune homme. Tsuna transpira. Il avait juste voulu l'aider, pas le blesser dans son égo. Il en avait trop de toutes les manières.

Natsu se mit à ronronner, d'accord avec les pensées de son maitre.

Le repas se termina vite après ça, et Tsuna décida d'essayer de soigner la deuxième blessure de l'homme. Ce dernier acquiesça et se mit lentement sur le ventre avec l'aide du gosse (qu'il accepta bien malgré lui) et Tsuna dégela l'épaule. Il fut surprit que ça ne se mette pas aussitôt à saigner, mais l'homme lui expliqua que la plaie avait commencée à se cicatriser et que la glace n'avait pas dû gêner le processus. Le problème, c'est que ça serait sûrement très long pour une guérison naturelle complète, et que si les muscles ne se cicatrisaient pas comme il fallait, il risquait de perdre une partie de ses capacités physique.

Tsuna comprit qu'il redoutait ça plus que la lenteur de la guérison. Il pouvait se débrouiller pendant un certain temps avec un bras en bandoulière. Mais s'il n'était plus aussi précis dans ses mouvements, s'il n'avait plus autant de force dans le bras, de dextérité, d'agilité, il serait grandement diminué. C'était son bras droit, celle qui tenait son arme.

Ils avaient à nouveau un problème.

- Je pourrais peut-être détruire la cicatrisation qui a déjà eu lieu, proposa finalement Tsuna.

L'homme tourna la tête, surprit.

- Comment ferras-tu ça ?

- Avec une faible Flamme de la Tempête, je pourrais ronger le dessus de la plaie et la rouvrir sans trop abîmer le tout, je pense…

L'homme retint un frisson en pensant à la douleur qui l'attendait. Il prit une grande inspiration et força ses muscles à se détendre. Se serait pire s'il était crispé. Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, et se réinstalla aussi confortablement que possible dans sa position.

Il sentit Tsuna mettre une main sur son épaule indemne et lui dire doucement :

- Avec ça tu ne sentiras rien, Oji-san.

Il voulu lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'avait brusquement plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il aurait dû paniquer, mais il n'avait même pas la force de faire ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et sa respiration ralentit, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque.

Tsuna n'osa pas infuser plus de Flamme de la Pluie, de peur d'arrêter complètement son cœur ou ses poumons (ou un autre organe vital). Il soupira, la Flamme orange bleuté sur sa tête s'éteignant complètement. Il devait se préparer. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, mais il aurait dû désinfecter la plaie. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu de fièvre alors. Il n'oublierait pas de le faire cette fois. Il se leva pour aller chercher la trousse de premier secours dans son sac tandis que Natsu restait fidèlement au chevet du blessé.

Tsuna se jura d'améliorer son contrôle sur ses Flamme quand il brûla un peu plus que prévu la plaie à l'épaule de l'homme ce qui permit au sang de jaillir dans un flot un peu trop important. Il y eu un léger moment de panique où Tsuna se précipita sur les compresse pour ralentir le flot avant de rapidement désinfecter la blessure. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante, ignorant l'odeur âcre désormais familière du sang qui flottait dans l'air.

Se fut aussi éreintant que la première fois de réunir les trois Flammes de la Pluie, du Nuage et du Soleil en même temps et de les enrober de sa Flamme du Ciel, mais les soins durèrent bien moins longtemps qu'avec l'estomac. Il n'y avait que des muscles cette fois à régénérer.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'effondrer à nouveau quand il sût qu'il avait terminé. Sa seule consolation, ce fût que cette fois, il ne s'évanoui pas immédiatement, il eut le temps de crapahuter dans sa couchette soutenu comme il le pouvait par le brave Natsu avant de s'endormir aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

Il mit un long moment à se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé. Encore plus longtemps pour se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il dormait sur le ventre au lieu d'être sûr le dos comme à son habitude. Il grogna sourdement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles. Il bougea d'abord les jambes, poussant sur le sol pour se mettre de côté, et surveiller ses alentours. Mais il ne voyait rien.

- Natsu ?... Murmura-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il roula sur le dos pour prendre de grande inspiration, obligeant son sang à apporter de l'oxygène à ses muscles. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant de se relever sur ses coudes puis sur les mains avant d'enfin s'asseoir. Il soupira heureux d'avoir réussi à faire ça sans trop de mal. Il se mit à masser sans y penser ses muscles engourdit et oublia de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Ce fut quand il s'étira le dos, les deux mains sur les hanches qu'il toucha le pansement autour de son ventre et qu'il repensa à son épaule. Mais là encore il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste une étrange sensation d'engourdissement au niveau de son épaule blessée. À la fois curieux et anxieux, il promena sa main gauche à l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver la plaie. Mais il avait beau toucher, examiner, palper et tâter, il ne trouvait rien. Tout comme avec son estomac, sa blessure avait disparu.

Il se mit aussitôt à étirer son épaule, allant de plus en plus loin après chaque exercice réussit, cherchant la douleur, les limites auxquelles il devrait s'habituer.

Il n'en trouva aucune.

Soulagement et reconnaissance fusa en lui et il laissa sa tête tomber contre sa poitrine dans un soupir pour exprimer cet intense satisfaction. Il n'osait pas espérer une telle guérison même s'il avait constaté par lui-même l'efficacité des Flammes de son élève sur son estomac.

… À propos d'élève, c'était étonnant de ne pas le voir se précipiter à ses côtés pour qu'il s'assure de son état, comme pour la première fois. L'absence de la bestiole aussi était surprenante.

Mais ça faisait une bonne raison de se lever. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Après de nombreux essaie tant dû à son manque de force qu'à l'obscurité permanente dans laquelle il se trouvait, il réussi à se mettre debout en s'appuyant sur une paroi de la grotte. Maintenant, le tout était de savoir de quel côté il devait aller. Il essaya de se fier au vent, et il perçut une légère brise qui soufflait droit devant. Il y avait de grande chance que se fut l'entrée de la cave. Il se dirigea vaille que vaille dans cette direction, n'hésitant pas à continuer de prendre appuie sur le mur.

Ses pas, d'abord mesurés et hésitants devinrent rapidement plus assuré, même s'il continuait à avancer doucement. Il se redressa, s'étira encore un peu, essayant vainement de dissiper la sensation d'engourdissement dans son ventre et dans son épaule. Il finit par percevoir de la lumière derrière une coudée de roche, et s'apprêtait à aller voir quand il entendit une voix familière.

- Non, Natsu. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chasser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Oji-san voudra rester là quand il se réveillera. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va lui prendre. Je sais que tu t'es habitué à bouger, mais je préférerais que tu restes ici pour veiller sur lui.

Il y eu un miaulement désespéré en réponse, et l'Oji-san en question retint un ricanement moqueur. Apparemment, la bestiole l'appréciait toujours autant. Il allait faire les quelques pas qui feraient connaitre sa présence quand Tsuna soupira lamentablement, et l'homme se figea à nouveau, une vieille habitude indiscrète reprenant le dessus.

- Aaahh… Quelle histoire… Comment je vais lui dire… Et puis d'abord, comment j'ai réussi à voir ses souvenirs en premier lieu ?

L'Ombre se figea brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ça me rappelle ce qui s'est passé avec Mukuro, lors du combat avec la Varia… Sauf que là, ça remontait vraiment beaucoup plus loin dans le temps. Il avait l'air si jeune. Ces cercueils… Je pense que ça devaient être ceux de ses parents… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait tant de mort et de blessé en un jour ?...

L'attaque. Il avait vu l'attaque de leur petite commune perdu en Italie. Cette agression avait servit de déclaration de guerre entre deux familles modeste qui se déchirait un territoire. Mais ça datait d'une bonne vingtaine d'année ! De quoi il parlait exactement ? Et comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'immobilisant. Il restait pourtant assez alerte pour entendre le monologue que le gamin avait avec son animal.

- Je me demande qui était cette femme rousse, murmura Tsuna en caressant Natsu. Et le mot qu'elle disait. Ça ressemblait à de l'Italien, mais je ne le connais pas.

Il baissa les yeux vers Natsu qui le regardait fixement et sourit.

- Tu penses que c'est quoi toi ?

Natsu miaula joyeusement et se mit à ronronner, se frottant contre la poitrine de son maitre et le sourire de se dernier s'allongea tandis qu'il promenait sa main dans la douce fourrure du félin.

Les pensées de l'homme étaient bien moins paisibles que ce spectacle. Une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête. _Il savait._ Il savait tout de ses secrets, de son passé. De son _identité_. C'était effrayant alors que pendant tout ce temps il avait réussi à garder un parfait secret sur qui il était vraiment, une solide barrière qu'il avait soigneusement entretenu entre lui et ceux qui pouvaient lui chercher des crosses.

Son premier réflexe fut d'éliminer la menace. Cette pensée, naturelle dans son métier ne mit qu'un dixième de seconde avant de disparaitre, balayé d'un simple revers de main tant elle était incongrue. Le gosse ne lui voulait aucun mal, c'était évident. Et il ne parlait même pas du fait qu'il venait juste de lui sauver la vie.

Son cœur qui battait la chamade se calma rapidement et un étrange sentiment d'acceptation fusa en lui. Le gosse savait. Mais ne savait pas quoi faire de ses informations. Comment lui dire et surtout comment lui expliquer. C'était assez étonnant vu sa curiosité naturelle, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peut-être peur que ça change quelque chose entre eux. Connaissant le gamin, il était sûr qu'il se sentirait coupable d'avoir eu ces informations sans son accord. Un malaise, une nouvelle timidité naturelle ce mettrait en place, mais il ne voulait pas de ces précautions inutiles.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour retourner la situation à son avantage. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps.

Il s'avança d'un pas qu'il voulut sûr, révélant ça présence.

- _Bongiorno._

- HIIIIII ! ! ! Fit Tsuna en sursautant, se tournant vers le nouveau venu. O-Oji-san !

- _Ragazzo._ Répondit l'hitman avec humour.

Il s'assit à côté du feu, et retint un soupir de soulagement. Le temps qu'il avait passé debout à penser l'avait bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il devra vite retrouver la forme. Mais il n'arriva pas à s'organiser un petit planning d'exercices simples pour retrouver souplesse et tonus que le gosse était déjà sûr lui, le fustigeant de s'être levé alors qu'il était convalescent.

- Oji-san ! Tu ne devrais pas déjà être debout ! J'ai utilisé une forte flamme de la Pluie et je ne sais pas si la flamme de la Tempête a pu faire des dégâts imprévus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsunayoshi. Je ne ressens aucune douleur, ni à l'épaule, ni à l'estomac. Détend-toi un peu, d'accord ?

- Mais Oji-san, même si j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, tu restes blessé et fatigué -n'essais pas de me le cacher ! Tu devrais rester tranquillement couché pour récupérer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ce geste ne dû pas plaire à Tsuna qui se renfrogna et s'éloignait, faisant semblant de s'occuper du feu en grommelant des menaces et des insultes, mélangeant japonais et italien pour plus de diversité.

Natsu le fixait d'un air grognon lui aussi, et l'homme ne pu s'empêcher cette fois de soupirer avec un sourire. Il passa sa main dans la fourrure de Natsu mais ne l'enleva pas tout de suite à la grande surprise de l'animal. Avec douceur et fermeté, l'homme se mit à lui gratter le cou. Natsu frissonna et n'osa plus bouger. Mais la main calleuse ne s'arrêta pas là, et continua de lui caresser le dos, le détendant malgré lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, Natsu se retrouva sur le dos, les pattes avant coincé sous son menton, ronronnant comme une forge alors que des doigts experts s'étaient mis à lui masser le ventre.

Tsuna regarda sa boite arme recevoir une rare papouille de l'homme avec amusement. Voir les deux ennemis qui normalement adoraient se chamailler ainsi était à la fois déconcertant et apaisant. Et c'était bien sûr l'objectif de cet enflure que de le calmer à travers sa boite arme et leur connexion. Et au sourire triomphant qu'il affichait, il devait savoir qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. L'adolescent soupira en se laissant tomber à côté du feu. Fataliste, il se soumit à l'idée que l'homme aurait une fois de plus le dessus dans cette discussion.

Aucun d'eux ne prirent la parole cependant, et seul le bruit lancinant de la cascade et les ronronnements de Natsu empêchait le silence de s'installer. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans la tête de Tsuna, mais pas beaucoup de réponses, et l'homme lui profitait du calme pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais, Tsunayoshi...

Le plus jeune releva la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait, et rencontra un regard sombre.

- Quand deux personnes se sauvent la vie mutuellement, ils créent des liens assez spéciaux. Respect, confiance… Et je pense que l'on a le droit de se dire que l'on partage ce lien, n'est-ce pas ?

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où voulait en venir l'homme. Ce dernier continua, ne détournant pas les yeux.

- Tu m'as sauvé là vie avec tes soins, et je t'en remercie sincèrement. Et je tiens à me présenter convenablement.

Tsuna se tendit brusquement et Natsu, qui étais toujours aussi confortablement installé sur le dos sursauta et se remit à l'endroit. Avaient-ils bien comprit ce que l'homme voulait dire ? L'homme se redressa, convaincu de faire le bon choix. Ainsi, le gamin pourrait garder son secret sans avoir mauvaise conscience.

- Je m'appelle Gino. Et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi, Tsunayoshi.

Et il ne parlait pas que des soins d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça, Tsuna était trop choqué pour le comprendre.

* * *

Ses talons claquaient lugubrement sur le carrelage du couloir qui le menait à la morgue, et le bruit ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva à une porte vitrée qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement discret. Plus doucement, il s'approcha de la table d'autopsie où reposait un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le médecin légiste, occupé à se laver les mains releva la tête et hocha dans la direction du nouveau venu.

- Doc. Je t'attendais.

- C'est Reggio ? Fit le Doc, en fixant le corps.

- Oui. Il a été transféré il y a quelques heures par la branche la plus proche du lieu de l'accident.

- Ce n'est pas un accident, c'est un meurtre, grommela machinalement le Doc.

Et si le médecin n'était pas au courant de la mission de l'assassin, lui savait exactement qui avait réussi à tuer un de leur meilleur membre. La traitrise de ce mercenaire leur aura vraiment coûté cher. La perte de leur cobaye, la perte de leurs pions, la mise en danger de leur famille entière...

- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'occupait dans cette région de l'Autriche, continua le médecin, ignorant de la rage silencieuse qui secouait le Doc, mais il n'a pas dû rencontrer des personnes très recommandables.

Il posa ses mains sur la table de métal et soupira.

- Alors c'était quoi. Trafic d'armes de gros calibre ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda le Doc, surprit malgré lui.

- À cause de la nature de la cause de la mort.

Il souleva le drap blanc et dévoila le visage de la victime. Il s'arrêta brièvement à cette étape. Même s'ils étaient des mafieux, voir l'un des leurs mort pouvait secouer le plus rude d'entre eux. Mais un seul coup d'œil au visage froid et impassible le convainquit de continuer sans attendre. Il dévoila le corps jusqu'aux hanches, découvrant la plaie béante au milieu de la poitrine. Même le Doc écarquilla les yeux face à cette blessure inhabituelle.

- Qu'est-ce que... Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

Le torse pâle et grisâtre de Reggio avait un trou béant, cause évidente de sa mort.

- La mort à été instantanée. Il n'a même pas saigné, la plaie ayant été cautérisé, je pense par l'arme elle même. Je ne connais pas du tout d'arme capable de faire ça. Ça doit être une nouveauté dans le marché

Le Doc observa de près la blessure, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les paroles du légiste.

- Le projectile n'était pas complètement centré, mais il a arraché une partie du cœur, des poumons, de l'estomac, une grosse partie du foie et du pancréas, et bien sûr la colonne vertébrale. Le plus impressionnant dans tout ça, c'est que le reste des organes ne semblent pas avoir bougés, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été tirés avec le reste. C'est très curieux, mais je pense avoir une explication.

Le Doc leva les yeux pour fixer son confrère. C'était bien rare qu'il écoute quelqu'un d'autre, alors ce petit médecin avait intérêt à en profiter. Ça ne durerait pas. Le médecin dirigeait son doigt ganté sur le corps et effleura le bord du trou.

- Vous voyez, ici. Il y a comme une sorte de défaut dans ce cercle ? Une excavation supplémentaire qui se répète régulièrement six fois.

Il indiqua ces endroits sur le corps, et le Doc fronça du nez à cause de l'odeur de chair brûlé, particulièrement immonde, mais hocha la tête. Effectivement, il y avait autre chose qu'un simple cercle. Il releva la tête, demandant une explication. Le médecin se précipita à répondre.

- Bien sûr je ne peux pas être sûr à 100% sans avoir l'arme qui a causé ça, mais je pense que c'était des sortes de griffes qui ont dirigé le projectile dans sa trajectoire, ce qui expliquerait la raison pour laquelle la plaie est aussi propre. Par contre, je ne pense pas que la brûlure soit juste due au frottement. Mais quoi que se soit, c'est puissant.

L'air impassible, le Doc avait commencé à examiner le reste du corps. Des petites blessures, coupures nets, décorait les avant bras de Reggio et plus rarement à d'autre endroit, comme les flancs ou le cou. Blessures défensives typique d'une bataille au couteau. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu avec son arme à feu était un mystère.

- Quelque chose d'autre à été trouvé sur place ? Continua-t-il l'interrogation.

- Oui. Étonnement, alors que Reggio n'a pas eu le temps de se vider de son sang, une grande quantité à été trouvé très près de lui.

Le Doc releva les yeux, brusquement intéressé. Le légiste continua en marchant vers son bureau, et en prenant un échantillon. Dans une éprouvette fermée se trouvait un grand coton-tige imbibé d'un sang devenu brun.

- Ce sang à été analysé, il n'appartient pas à Reggio. Ça doit appartenir contre qui il se battait. Il semble l'avoir blessé plutôt gravement.

Se précipitant, le Doc s'empara de l'échantillon avec avidité tandis que l'autre docteur continuait son rapport.

- Inconnu de notre base de données. Et de celle du gouvernement, bien sûr.

Pas étonnant, s'il avait bien deviné l'identité de la personne, pensa le Doc. Il dirigea brièvement ses yeux vers le légiste et demanda vivement :

- Les chances que cette personne ait survécues ?

- Minimes, voir nulle sans une opération dans les heures qui suivaient. Répondit le médecin en contrôlant un dossier. Et même, vu la quantité de sang perdu... Nous avons contrôlé les hôpitaux et cliniques des environs pour savoir s'il y a eu des blessés graves qui seraient arrivés dans la même période, mais l'enquête ne s'est pas montrée concluante. Nos hommes rendus sur places n'ont pas trouvé de corps, donc ils pensent qu'il a soit été emporté par la rivière très proche lors de l'orage soit jeté dedans pour plus de sécurité. Au cas où, nous avons toujours quelques hommes qui contrôlent les rives environnantes.

Le Doc tendit la main et sans se faire prier le légiste lui tendit le dossier qui contenait l'analyse de sang et le rapport complet sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, avec des photos. Il le feuilleta avec précision, lisant et assimilant tout ce que le rapport disait. Il y avait les traces récentes d'une autre personne, et là encore, le Doc pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait, même si le rapport ne donnait pas plus de précision la dessus. Si ces traces avaient été mentionnées au lieu de passer pour celle d'un simple voyageur, c'est qu'elle disparaissait brusquement. Les hommes pensaient qu'elle avait suivit le cours de la rivière pour effacer ces traces car l'autre berge n'avait pas non plus de trace de sont passage. Comportement assez suspect pour être notifié.

- Il y a ça aussi.

Le Doc se retourna avec air mécontent sur le visage, furieux d'être interrompu dans sa lecture. Le médecin légiste ne broncha pas, et continua de tendre un sac transparent.

- Les affaires de Reggio. Elles n'ont pas été fouillées encore, c'est le devoir de son supérieur hiérarchique de le faire.

Le Doc se détendit un peu. Au moins, c'était à cause d'une bonne raison qu'il avait été interrompu. Sans un regard pour le sceau, il ouvrit le sac et sortit le grand sac de voyage de Reggio. Dedans se trouvait toute ses affaires. Une tente et un sac de couchage, des affaires de rechanges, un vieux tissus d'un orange délavé, des cartes, son pistolet (il manquait une balle, nota-t-il) et son appareil photo. Ce dernier élément était bien le plus intéressant du tas.

Laissant le Doc à sa fouille, le médecin se rapprocha de la table où reposait le corps de Reggio et soupira, appuyant ses deux mains juste au dessus de la tête du mort.

- Quel gâchis tout de même que cet homme soit mort. C'était un des meilleurs tueurs de notre famille. Un des plus fidèles aussi.

Le Doc n'écoutait qu'à moitié à nouveau, mais se fit la remarque que s'il avait réussi à tuer l'Ombre, sa mort n'avait pas été totalement vaine. Il continuait à feuilleter l'historique des photos prises, et les plus récentes étaient les plus intéressantes. Elles montraient la traque qu'il avait faite. Il pourrait voir toutes les informations qu'il pourrait en tirer plus tard. Pour l'instant, son travail ici était presque terminé. Plus qu'une photo et-

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Son univers tout entier se réduisit à un visage au sourire radieux. Un visage qu'il avait plus vu contorsionné par la peur et la douleur, mais qu'il reconnaissait malgré tout. C'était son cobaye en fuite. Reggio avait prit l'héritier Vongola sous sa nouvelle forme.

Sa prise sur l'appareil se durcit alors qu'il comprenait un peu mieux comment ils avaient fait pour passer inaperçu. Même si la photo ne contenait qu'un buste, il était facile de voir d'un côté les longs cheveux noirs de la personne, et de l'autre une petite poitrine qui se développait. Sauf que les garçons n'avaient pas de poitrine. Et que l'adolescent qu'ils recherchaient avait les cheveux châtain. Un déguisement. Un putain de déguisement qui paraissait tellement simple que s'en était vexant.

Brusquement il se redressa rassembla fébrilement ce qu'il voulait emmener, tellement vite qu'il fit sursauter le médecin qui était en train de replacer respectueusement le drap sur le visage de Reggio.

- Détrompez-vous, fit le Doc d'une voix rauque. Il n'est pas totalement mort en vain finalement.

- Hu ?

Le médecin n'eut jamais la réponse à sa demande inintelligible puisqu'il vit le Doc partir bien plus vite qu'il n'était venu, et s'il ne connaissait pas le caractère posé et analytique de cet homme il aurait presque dit qu'il courait.

Le légiste secoua la tête et soupira.

* * *

=)

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ah, une grande révélation dans celui là ! Le nom (véritable) de Bob. '-'

Et oui. Malheureusement, il semble que les ennuis ne soient pas finis pour nos deux acolytes ! Restez bien accroché, je paris que vous allez adorer la suite ! XD

Merci encore de continuer à me suivre malgré mon écriture bien plus lente. ^^'

Avant de nous quitter un petit Omake.

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Gino, puisque tel était son nom, s'ennuyait fermement… Il avait interdiction de se lever, et avait juste le droit de s'étirer, mais pas trop fort. Le gamin voulait qu'il récupère toutes ses forces avant de faire quoi que se soit en étant debout, car il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le laisser tomber si jamais l'homme perdait l'équilibre. Vu sa taille et son poids, jamais Tsuna ne pourrait le rattraper sans faire plus de dégât. Et il avait été jusqu'à laisser sa bestiole pour le surveiller !

Bestiole qui était en train de soigneusement faire sa toilette. Il lui tournait le dos, il aurait peut-être pu s'échapper, mais nooooon… À chacun de ses mouvements le chat se retournait pour lui jeter un coup d'œil réprobateur avant de reprendre son occupation.

Si on lui avait demandé, il l'aurait dénié véhément, mais Gino se mit à bouder. Il s'ennuyait follement, et devais trouver une activité avant de devenir dingue. Si seulement il avait une carte et un stylo, il aurait pu prévoir leur itinéraire suivant, mais là encore, noooooooon ! Car il aurait fallu qu'il se retourne pour pouvoir écrire, ce qui aurait tiré sur ses blessures, et le gosse ne voulait vraiment prendre aucun risque avec ses soins artisanaux… Argh ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose !

Il soupira bruyamment, et lança un regard noir au félin qui s'était (encore une fois !) retourné vers lui pour l'observer. Ce fut quand ce mini gardien reprit sa toilette, changeant de position que Gino craqua. Il ne sut pas ce qui le motiva à faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais pour sa défense, il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal.

Il attrapa la queue de Natsu.

Cela eu un effet étonnant. Le lionceau couina et ses Flammes apparurent soudainement. Il garda son apparence enflammé alors même qu'il toisait d'un regard courroucé et choqué l'homme qui semblait amusé. Voyant que l'humain ne voulait pas lâcher sa queue, il gronda en posant sa patte sur la main, menaçant de le griffer s'il n'arrêtait pas ses bêtises. Gino le lâcha.

Satisfait, Natsu reprit sa forme de chat, et continua sa toilette. Mais pas deux secondes plus tard, il miaula furieusement, ses Flammes jaillissant contre son gré alors que sa fierté était de nouveau malmenée. Cette fois il sauta sur ses quatre pattes pour jauger son adversaire qui était… Mort de rire…

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il ronna sourdement, fouettant l'air vivement de sa queue, seul signe annonciateur de la suite. Mais l'humain ne fit pas attention, hilare qu'il était. Natsu lui sauta dessus, les yeux scintillant. Alité et affaiblit, il avait sûrement une chance de pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière !

Tsuna qui était en train de préparer le dîner plus près de l'entrée de la caverne fut surprit en entendant de loin Gino rire. Il se demanda brièvement ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente sa Flamme s'agiter nerveusement, répondant aux sentiments de Natsu. Il fronça ses sourcils et se leva après avoir retiré le plat du feu (il ne fera pas deux fois de suite la même erreur !). Il accéléra le mouvement en entendant les bruits de bagarres.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit en arrivant à leur cachette…

- O-Oji-san ?! Natsu !

Sa boite arme était sur les cheveux de Gino, lui mordant la tête fermement. Ce dernier était maintenant assis, les mains relevés, près à l'enlever. Mais les deux s'étaient figés en le voyant débarquer. Tsuna croyait voir Gokudera et Uri en train de se chamailler… Et non pas sa boite arme timide et un assassin de première classe !

Son ébahissement dû être visible, car Natsu détacha ses crocs du cuir chevelu de Gino pour tenter un petit miaulement d'excuse. Mais Gino avait d'autre idée. Il attrapa Natsu et le tint fermement à bout de bras, ressemblant en tout point à un gosse qui venait d'apprendre que noël arrivait en avance.

- Tsunayoshi, regarde !

Sans cérémonie il attrapa de nouveau le bout de queue enflammé de Natsu qui couina, ses Flammes augmentant d'intensité brusquement. Il le fit plusieurs fois, provoquant des couinements indignés de la part de Natsu accompagné de jaillissement synchronisé de flammes ainsi que l'ébahissement de Tsuna face à ce comportement puéril.

- J'ai trouvé l'interrupteur sur ta bestiole !

Un long silence s'en suivit. Et puis Tsuna dit doucement :

- L'immobilisation… Ne te fais pas de bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Toute trace de joie enfantine disparu du visage de l'homme, et son sourire se fit sombre et mauvais, et il répondit par un ferme et définitif :

- Non.

- … Je t'apporte ton stylo et ta carte.

- Merci.

- …

- …

- Oji-san…

- Quoi ?

- Lâche Natsu.

- Oh.

* * *

Pauvre Natsu… Presque envi de le plaindre… XD

Vivement la suite ! ^^

Je tiens avant de partir remercier toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire et de mettre des commentaires à mes histoires, sachez que même si je n'ai plus le temps de répondre (je me couche à 21h chaque soir pour me lever un peu avant 6h presque tous jours pour aller bosser et je reste crevée, et quand viens le week-end… JE DORS ! TT^TT) je lis toujours chaque commentaire et ils me réchauffent toujours le cœur. Le plus souvent, quand je veux écrire, je me fais une cure de com avant d'être boostée à fond et de me mettre à marteler mon clavier comme une dingue. '^'

Donc, merci à vous tous ! :D


	34. Mystérieuses Flammes

Bonjour, et bienvenue chez "**Vongola Decimo I : La Raison**", un menu qui vous est proposé par Lascka, votre maître de soirée.

Merci de vous installer confortablement et de profiter des plats qui vous son proposer. Toutes réclamations et autres avis seront les bienvenues !

Bon appétit !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Mystérieuses Flammes**

Le visage de la photo continuait à sourire malgré le regard froid et furieux qui lui était lancé. La personne qui tenait l'innocent bout de papier prit une profonde inspiration et reposa la photo sur le bureau. Derrière ce dernier se tenait le Doc, assit sombrement les jambes croisés et le visage grave.

- Dur de croire qu'un gosse aussi ridiculement chétif puisse être aussi dangereux pour une famille aussi grande que la notre, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit Doc en hochant la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux. C'est vraiment dur à imaginer.

Un court silence s'installa, avant que le boss ne reprenne la parole, zieutant toujours la photo d'un regard glacé.

- Savons-nous où il est maintenant ?

- Nous pouvons faire une approximation, vu le lieu de l'accident. Nos hommes ont été replacé dans un rayon de 5 kilomètres autour de l'endroit où à été trouvé Reggio.

- Est-ce que le corps de ce traitre d'hitman a été retrouvé ?

- Non, pas encore.

Le Boss claqua sa langue impatiemment.

- Somme-nous sûr au moins de sa mort ?

- Sans le corps, c'est difficile à dire, répondit le Doc avec réticence. Mais nous n'avons trouvé personne dans les hôpitaux environnant avec des blessures assez importantes qui justifieraient le sang perdu. Ni dans les morgues.

Lui aussi voulait _le_ savoir mort.

Le boss soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Si cet homme est hors-jeu, c'est une grosse épine enlevé de notre pied. Le gosse se retrouve seul. On va pouvoir tenter de deviner ses prochaines actions.

Le Doc hocha la tête, mais fit une remarque.

- N'oublions pas qu'il a voyagé avec ce traitre pendant un bon moment, il a sûrement apprit des trucs.

- Certes, mais ça reste un gosse élevé dans la vie normal. Ce n'est même pas un mafieux pure souche. Les Vongola sont tombé bien bas, conclut-il en secouant la tête avec une grimace dédaigneuse.

Il se leva de son siège, les deux mains bien à plat sur son bureau. Le Doc se releva à son tour, défroissant son pantalon machinalement.

- Tu sais quoi faire.

Le Doc s'inclina avec respect et partit sans un mot. Le bureau resta silencieux un moment avant que le boss ne soupire à nouveau. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dû au fardeau qui menaçait sa famille, son empire, sa fierté. Son bras droit rentra peu après le départ du Doc, discrètement.

- Ça va allez, boss ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

On ne lui répondit pas. Seul résonna le tic-tac d'une vieille horloge et de son balancier de cuivre qui était aussi âgée que la famille elle même. Et puis le fauteuil grinça alors la personne assit dedans le faisait tourner avant de se lever. Ce boss était imposant, mais ne vous laissez pas prendre au piège. Il y avait plus de muscle que de graisse dans sa stature. Sa passion pour l'haltérophilie n'avait rien gâché bien évidement.

Avec des pas mesurés, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin. Il était vide de monde, à part quelques mafiosi qui le traversait sans en profiter. Il pouvait voir aussi quelques gardes sur les toits en train de faire diligemment leur ronde.

Son royaume. Tout ça mit en danger par un gosse à peine sortit des couches. Il fixa à nouveau la photo du gamin déguisé en fille et la haine brûlante qu'il avait réussi à contrôler remonta à nouveau en lui, violent, destructeur et impardonnable. Sa prise s'intensifia sur la photo qui se froissa légèrement.

_Fait le payer chèrement sa fuite, Doc._

Un sourire carnassier s'épanouit brusquement, ne doutant absolument pas que son vœux soit exaucer une fois qu'ils auraient remit la main dessus. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un briquet en argent gravé du sceau de sa famille. Il l'alluma et passa la flamme jaune sur le bord. Très rapidement la photo se contorsionna et brunit, disparaissant sans aucune trace.

- Oui, ça va allez. Ça va allez.

La photo flamba assez rapidement et il jeta ce qui continuait à se consumer dans sa cheminée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de l'unique photo du Vongola Decimo déguisé.

* * *

L'Ombre s'étira en soupirant. Ils étaient restés dans la grotte pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses blessures sans avoir besoin d'être sur le qui-vive, mais il avait une bonne constitution, ce qui lui permettait de se remettre plutôt rapidement des blessures qu'il recevait, et il commençait à avoir la bougeotte. Le fait que seul quelqu'un comme Tsuna (c'est à dire capable de voler) puisse rentrer dans la grotte était à la fois rassurant et en même temps agaçant, car lui même était coincé à l'intérieur. De plus, depuis sa dernière "maltraitance" comme disait Tsuna, de Natsu, le jeune lion refusait de rester seul en sa présence. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais ça lui manquait presque, les chamailleries qu'il avait avec la bestiole.

La carte que le gosse lui avait apporté avait depuis longtemps été plié et rangé. Il savait à peu près où ils étaient et où ils allaient. Il devait en savoir plus sur le dispositif mis en place par leur adversaire (il ne doutait pas qu'il y en avait un) avant de décider quoi que se soit. Une raison de plus de commencer à s'activer. Il serait bientôt temps de quitter cette grotte.

Mais pour aller où ? Le manque d'information après leur attaque était très gênant. C'est pour ça qu'il pensait **les** appeler. Mais les impliquer, même de loin, dans toute cette affaire, le contrariait énormément. Il se méfiait comme de la Peste des Vongola et de leur réseau d'information. Sans parler de cette famille qui les poursuivait et qui devait enchainer battue sur battue pour les retrouver. Rester dans le coin paraissait de plus en plus dangereux.

C'est pour ça qu'il se tâtait, pesant le pour et le contre en tripotant le téléphone cellulaire qu'il avait précieusement gardé.

Tsuna n'étais pas loin et travaillait avec ses flammes. Il tentait de leur donner une forme sphérique, pour pouvoir les lancer comme un projectile, plutôt qu'un jet de flamme continu, qui était certes extrêmement destructeur, mais pas vraiment discret, et demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il avait décidé ce faire ça après avoir compris comment il avait tué la Hyène. Il avait parlé avec son compagnon de voyage de cet "incident".

* * *

_Gino venait de se présenter proprement à Tsuna depuis quelques minutes quand ils abordèrent à nouveau un sujet sensible. Le meurtre, car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot qui le qualifiait, de leur ennemi et presque-assassin : la Hyène._

_Gino avait l'habitude de tuer, et qu'un être aussi dérangé que ce type ait disparu de la surface de la terre ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Mais pour Tsuna, c'était un autre choc. il ne pensait pas avoir à prendre une autre vie avant au moins quelques décennies, s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et voilà qu'alors qu'il s'était juré de changer la mafia, il avait utiliser une de leur manière de faire sans hésitation. Il était effrayé par sa propre force et son pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur les autres. __Ç__a avait été tellement facile. Et ce qui le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, c'était le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit devant son cadavre. Soulagement que même maintenant il ne pouvait renier._

_Il avait besoin de rassurance._

_- Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?_

_Gino regarda l'air suppliant de Tsuna, le priant de lui mentir. Mais il respectait trop ce petit bout d'homme pour lui cacher une vérité qu'il devait affronter._

_- Non._

_Tsuna eu l'impression que son cœur venait de plongé au trente sixième dessous. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Mais…_

_- Non, reprit Gino. Tuer ne peux jamais être qualifié de bonne action. Mais la question que tu devrais te poser, c'est est-ce que tu as mal fait._

_Tsuna cligna des yeux, essayant furieusement d'enlever les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. En vain._

_- Est-ce que c'était mal de vouloir me sauver ? Je ne pense pas, et je suis peut-être égoïste, mais heureux que tu ais fait ce choix. Ce n'était pas facile._

_Oui, l'homme était fier que Tsuna ait surpassé sa peur et qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son arme. Il aurait pu rester paralysé. Mais en même temps, l'homme était abasourdi __par ce que ça impliquait. Ce jeune homme avait été incapable de se défendre quand ce mafieux l'avait attaqué, complètement bloqué par la terreur que cette hyène lui inspirait. Mais quand c'était sa vie à lui, un être qui ne méritait même pas de respirer le même air que lui, il avait accepté de se salir les mains. Pour le sauver._

_Cette personne ne se battait pas pour elle, mais pour les autres. Elle ne cherchait pas sa propre survie, mais celle des autres. C'était contre toutes les lois élémentaires, contre tous les instincts, contre la nature même de l'humain._

_C'était peut-être ça qui incitait les autres à le protéger…_

_- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, continua Gino. Ce n'était pas bien, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus. C'était nécessaire. Tu as fait un choix. Tu as décidé de vivre, tu as décidé de te rebeller contre ce que voulait te faire subir cet homme. C'est un choix courageux, car ça demande de la force de suivre son propre chemin. En faisant le choix de vivre, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Jamais il ne t'aurait laissé en paix._

_- Si…Hésita un Tsuna toujours tremblant. Si j'avais eu plus de force… Aurais-je pu l'arrêter sans le tuer ?_

_- Oui, sûrement, répondit honnêtement l'hitman. Mais ignorant le tressaillement que sa réponse avait provoqué, continua :_

_- Mais est-ce que tu m'aurais sauvé ? J'en doute. Il aurait eu le temps de me tuer avant que tu ne puisses le toucher. Rares sont les choses plus rapides qu'une balle._

_Il serra ses mains sur les épaules de Tsuna, cherchant à le réconforter._

_- Tu as fait le bon choix, Tsunayoshi. Tu ne dois pas le regretter._

_Tsuna renifla pitoyablement, mais réussi à esquisser un sourire larmoyant. Gino le serra contre lui et Tsuna répondit à l'embrassade. Le plus âgé savait que le visage de la Hyène irait à nouveau hanter les nuits du plus jeune, différemment, mais toujours aussi déstabilisant._

* * *

Il ne s'était pas trompé, mais Tsuna ne se laisserait pas abattre par cette vision. L'avoir tué avait tout de même un très bon côté. Les morts ne se relèvent jamais. Même s'il l'harcelait dans ses rêves, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire plus de mal que gâcher son sommeil. Pour éviter de le voir réapparaitre trop souvent, Tsuna se dédiait complètement à son entrainement sur les flammes. Il arrivait à faire une sphère digne de ce nom avec ses Flammes du Ciel. Mais dès qu'il essayait de contrôler les autres flammes, c'était une autre paire de manche.

C'est pour ça qu'il était là encore à tenter de rendre ce blob, parce que là encore, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire l'amas de Flamme bleu qui se tortillait entre ses mains, un peu plus rond. C'était très dure de modifier ses Flammes et en plus de les modeler dans quelque chose de précis.

- Essaye encore.

Et encore plus de se concentrer avec l'homme à côté de lui, le critiquant sans cesse. Tsuna grogna quand sa concentration fut brisée à cause de cette simple remarque et que le blob bleu reprit sa forme de flamme originelle. Deux yeux mordorés à la pupille bleu fusillèrent l'homme qui eu un sourire condescendant.

- Honnêtement, je me demande comment tu vas pouvoir utiliser ces flammes au combat si ça te demande autant de concentration pour faire une simple boule.

- Je n'ai apprit à séparer les différents types de flammes il n'y a que quelques semaines, Oji-san, soupira Tsuna.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Gino, fit ce dernier en fronçant des sourcils. Maintenant que tu es un des rares à savoir mon vrai nom, pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas ?

- L'habitude, grommela Tsuna.

Il avait tellement l'habitude de l'appeler par Oji-san que ça sortait sans faire attention. Il inspira profondément et referma les yeux ainsi que les poings. Cette fois, quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux avaient l'intérieur de ses pupilles vert électrique. Des Flammes aux couleurs correspondantes jaillit de ses paumes aussitôt qu'il eu ouvert ses mains. Et il réessaya encore une fois de contrôler cet étrange pouvoir et de lui donner une forme spécifique.

C'est à ce moment là que Natsu revint de l'extérieur de la grotte avec, dans la gueule, un lièvre fraichement tué. Il l'aurait bien déposé au pied de son maitre, mais il savait que si ce dernier arrivait à s'occuper des poissons, écorcher et vider un lapin était encore trop lui demander. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il se dirigea vers l'homme qui se redressa.

- Lapin pour le déjeuner, donc.

Il récupéra l'animal flasque et encore chaud et tandis que Natsu s'éloignait prestement, sa queue bien à l'abri pour se rapprocher de son maitre, Gino lui sortait son couteau de chasse et commença par saigner le lièvre en lui crevant les yeux et en le suspendant à un mur de la grotte. Tsuna fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur du sang envahir leur grotte mais ne dit rien, habitué à manger du petit gibier. Natsu s'installa sur les genoux de Tsuna avec précaution, pour ne pas gêner la concentration du jeune mafieux tandis que Gino se rasseyait et soupirait :

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas si au combat ses flammes te seront utiles, mais au niveau des soins, c'est parfait. Je ne ressens plus la moindre gêne. Dire que je te trouvais déraisonnable de t'entrainer ainsi à séparer tes flammes jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules. Je continue de penser que c'était assez stupide, mais peut-être que sans ça tu n'aurais pas réussi à me soigner.

Il y eu un petit silence avant que Tsuna ne réponde simplement d'une voix basse :

- Hyper Intuition.

Les yeux sombres de Gino se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui était en train de modeler la Flamme. Il huma brièvement avant de rajouter :

- Pratique et mystérieux, ce don.

Tsuna hocha légèrement la tête. Mais il restait totalement concentré sur sa Flamme qui était particulièrement revêche. Mais il avait peut-être trouvé un truc. S'il agissait par couche successive, peut-être qu'il arriverait à quelque chose cette fois.

Une idée incongrue traversa brusquement l'esprit de Gino, et il ne pu résister de la partager, avec un sourire amusé :

- Ce serait pratique si tu étais capable de tricher au loto grâce à ça.

La remarque était si inattendue, elle prit Tsuna totalement au dépourvu. Lui qui avait réussi à donner à sa Flamme une forme qui, si elle était loin de la sphère parfaite, ressemblait plus une boule qu'à un blob perdit totalement sa concentration, et comme un ressort que l'on relâche, la Flamme reprit sa forme naturelle. Il cligna des yeux, surprit avant de se renfrogner, et de s'exclamer outrageusement en tournant la tête vers le coupable :

- Oji-san !

Il y eu un grésillement dans l'air et puis un brusque claquement qui retentit dans la grotte. Gino sursauta et lâcha son téléphone qui venait d'émettre ce bruit suspect et vit avec ébahissement que son mobile était en train de _fumer._ Il se tourna vers Tsuna pour une explication, mais reçu un deuxième choc.

Tsuna avait retrouvé ses yeux brun et un front sans feu et se tenait immobile, la bouche ouverte, tout aussi surprit que lui. Mais ce qui choquait Gino était sa nouvelle coiffure. Malgré la tendance excentrique des cheveux de Tsuna, ils avaient un peu d'ordre. Ils poussaient vers le haut, défiant la gravité normale mais c'était tout. Là, il avait en face de lui un porc-épic en fureur, une véritable pelote d'épingle. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus en mèche, mais chaque cheveux étaient séparés et formait la crinière la plus sauvage qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le coup de grâce fut quand il constata que Natsu avait subit la même transformation.

Il éclata de rire.

* * *

Ils mirent un moment à se calmer, Gino à cause de son fou-rire, et Tsuna à cause de la panique causé par la soudaine explosion et le résultat sur sa coiffure. Natsu partageait son désespoir, et essayait vainement de remettre sa fourrure dans son état normal à grand coups de langue.

Gino essuya des larmes qui s'étaient échappées malgré lui et expira longuement pour finir de retrouver son contrôle habituel. Il n'était pas aidé par Tsuna qui s'était mis en face de lui, l'air toujours aussi ébouriffé malgré les furieux coups de peigne qu'il passait dans ses cheveux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? Finit-il par demander.

- Mais j'en sais rien !

Gino résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà qui était nouveau, un évènement inexplicable autour de ce gosse.

- Je te jure Oji-san ! Je-Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer !

Hmm... Soit il devenait plus lisible, soit le gosse avait fait de gros progrès pour lire les pensées des autres. Il secoua la tête et reprit le téléphone en main. Il ne réagit absolument pas quand il essaya de l'allumer ce qui provoqua un soupir chez le mafieux. Ça ne l'étonnait guère vu le bruit qu'il avait fait avant, mais il avait espéré malgré lui.

Tsuna l'accompagna lorsqu'il se rapprocha de la sortie pour avoir plus de lumière. Il défit la batterie, et avec son couteau, réussi à ouvrir l'appareil. Une odeur âcre les prit à la gorge alors qu'il prenait en main une carte électronique du mobile. Gino vit tout de suite le problème.

- La carte-mère est complètement cramé ! Regarde moi tout ces composants, ils ont tous été court-circuité !

Tsuna se pencha quand il désigna de minuscules composants de la carte, mais il ne voyait pas grand chose qui aurait pu l'aider. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je paris que c'est la même chose pour la batterie, elle doit être foutue. Mais tu as fait quoi avec cette Flamme verte ? Fit-il finalement en ce tournant vers le coupable qui s'était figé.

La Flamme verte, celle de la _Foudre_.

Oh... Ooooooohh...

- Je-Je suis désolé Oji-san ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ce genre de chose ! Je te le jure !

- Ce n'est pas trop grave, je n'avais que ça d'électronique, et rien de personnel dedans. Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit l'adolescent en baissant le regard. J'ai dû... Envoyer mes Flammes autour de moi quand je me suis énerver et ça a tout fait disjoncter.

- ... Une sorte de vague de Flamme ? C'est intéressant...

Il regarda l'appareil hors-service et imagina immédiatement les utilisations possibles d'une telle Flamme.

- Tu peux te débarrasser de micro-caméra ou de tous les appareils d'espionnage avec sûreté et sans même avoir besoin de fouiller une pièce. Par contre, le mauvais côté des choses, c'est que tu crames tout les autres appareils aussi. Mais peut-être que si c'était moins intense, seul les appareils hyper-sensibles seraient touché... Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais contrôler ce flot de Flamme ?

Tsuna cligna des yeux et pencha la tête. Ce que disait Gino semblait en effet très pratique, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès de lancer cette vague. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de le faire volontairement ?

...

Son programme d'entrainement allait encore s'alourdir... Pourquoi lui...

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas. Je peux essayer, je l'ai fait une fois, j'arriverais bien à recommencer.

Gino hocha la tête et regarda ce qui restait de son téléphone. Bon, au moins, son dilemme était réglé, il ne **les** appellerait pas. Mais quand même, c'était vraiment polyvalent, ces Flammes. L'attaque, la défense, les soins, l'immobilisation, et maintenant la destruction des appareils électriques (ainsi qu'une super coiffure à l'électricité statique…) Est-ce qu'il en oubliait ?

Il fronça des sourcils. Ne pas tout savoir sur ce que le gosse était réellement capable de faire ne semblait soudainement pas être une bonne idée. Il fallait y remédier. C'est pour ça qu'il se redressa, mit les restes dans sa sacoche et s'approcha de Tsuna qui était à nouveau en train d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure en prenant un peu d'eau de la cascade. Ça semblait marcher, mais Natsu refusait de se mouiller avec de l'eau glacée. Il préférait prendre son temps à faire sa toilette. Tsuna était en train d'essayer de le convaincre quand Gino mit sa main sur son épaule, et se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais faire un point sur toutes tes capacités, histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre dans le futur.

Tsuna transpira avant d'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

* * *

Tsuna était à nouveau dans son monde interne, avec son autre tuteur. Ce dernier lui avait comme chaque soir demandé ce qui c'était passé dans le monde réel, et Tsuna lui avait volontiers raconté sa mésaventure. Giotto, tout comme Gino, ne s'était pas gêné pour éclater de rire quand Tsuna lui avait décrit l'état de sa coiffure, ainsi que celui de Natsu. Ce dernier, toujours traumatisé par l'expérience, s'était vexé et était partit.

Tsuna soupira en penchant la tête, déconfit. Tout ça était fatiguant…

- Et puis nous avons passé le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout ce que j'étais capable de faire avec mes flammes, histoire de savoir ce que de mon côté j'étais capable de faire, comment il pouvait l'utiliser, et ce qu'il fallait éviter d'utiliser.

- Par exemple ?

Tsuna releva la tête et rencontra le regard curieux de Giotto. Il sentait qu'il allait faire un résumé complet de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit cet après-midi…

- Par exemple mon X-Burner. C'est une technique très, très destructrice, et si elle m'a été très utile dans le futur, je ne peux plus l'utiliser maintenant. C'est trop destructeur, et pas assez discret. De plus je risquerais de tuer de nombreuse personne, et peut-être aussi des innocents. Personne ne sait comment se défendre contre les Flammes dans cette époque.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est une technique à oublier.

- Non, je pourrais toujours l'utiliser en cas d'urgence. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de modifier cette attaque.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Giotto, intéressé.

- J'aimerais faire un X-Burner qui garderait toute sa puissance, expliqua Tsuna, mais qui serait plus ciblé. Avec mon X-Burner de maintenant, je détruis beaucoup de chose, plus de chose que ma cible d'ailleurs… Avec un jet plus concentré, je pourrais mieux viser je pense…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, essayant de visualiser quelque chose qui pourrait marcher. Gino n'avait pas pu l'aider, ne connaissant rien aux Flammes, et il s'était donc résolu à demander des conseils à Reborn, quand il serait rentré. Il savait que Giotto ne l'aiderait pas, refusant de s'impliquer plus qu'il ne devait. Il n'avait déjà, selon ses dires, pas vraiment le droit de l'entrainer plus que nécessaire, et une fois qu'il serait sortit d'affaire, ils ne se verraient que très rarement. Tsuna essayait d'éviter d'y penser, mais ce monde lui semblera bien vide sans son ancêtre.

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à des techniques que tu pourrais utiliser avec les autres types de flammes ?

Tsuna secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je n'arrive pas encore à les créer facilement, ça me demande beaucoup de concentration.

- Tu te souviens au début, expliqua Giotto, quand tu commençais à prendre le contrôle sur ta Flamme, il te fallait aussi beaucoup de concentration pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans la faire apparaitre. Et maintenant tu fais ça aussi facilement que tu respires. Par contre, comme c'était tes Flammes naturelle, c'était bien plus facile que ce que tu fais maintenant. Même si tu es capable de créer d'autre type de Flamme, n'oublis pas que la tienne est celle du Ciel. Tout ce que tu tenteras de faire avec les autres sera forcément plus dure, et certaine chose impossible.

Tsuna hocha la tête. Avoir plusieurs Flammes semblait être utiles, mais pour vraiment les utiliser, ça lui demandera encore beaucoup de temps, sûrement quelques années pour pouvoir les utiliser facilement et encore quelques unes pour réussir à faire des trucs vraiment utiles. Il se contentera donc pour un moment d'électriser le monde, de les endormir, ou de les soigner.

Cette pensée le ramena à Gino, et à l'étrange phénomène qui a eut lieu quand il a perdu connaissance. Ces visions de son passé, de ses souvenirs, peut-être que Giotto savait quelque chose là-dessus. Il n'avait pas abordé ce sujet encore.

- Giotto ?

- Hm ? Répondit Primo.

- Est-ce que… Hésita-t-il. Tu as déjà eu des visions ?

- Des visions ?

- Oui. Du passé…

Giotto fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu veux dire, comme l'épreuve des boss Vongola, où on t'a montré les pêchés passé de notre _Famiglia_ ?

Tsuna secoua la tête.

- Non, le passé d'une personne en particulier. Ses souvenirs…

Giotto se redressa surprit par ce que lui disait Tsuna

- Tu as déjà eu ce genre d'expériences ?

- Oui, fit Tsuna en hochant la tête. Deux fois alors que ça concernait Mukuro. Une fois pendant le combat pour les bagues, et une autre dans le futur ou il avait envoyé une vision à Chrome, et je l'avais vu aussi je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis…

Giotto s'approcha de lui pour l'encourager, restant silencieux. Tsuna soupira et se gratta la tête.

- Quand j'ai soigné Gino… J'ai vu son passé, presque en entier… Ce n'était pas une vision précise, mais depuis la mort de ses parents, toutes son adolescence et sa monté dans la mafia jusqu'à ce qu'une femme rousse apparaisse et ne disparaisse en flamme. Là je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

Giotto assimila tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lentement, il prit la parole :

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de vision moi même. Mais par contre, je sais que les plus puissants illusionnistes en sont capables. Deamon, entre autre était capable de pénétrer l'esprit d'un ennemi et de voir ce genre de chose. Les séances d'interrogations auraient pu être bien plus rapide et moins traumatisantes s'il n'aimait pas autant torturer ses victimes, soupira Giotto, les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Tsuna, surprit, avant de se renfrogner. Mais je ne suis pas un illusionniste…

- Non, mais en apprenant à séparer tes Flammes, tu les as fortifiées. Pas seulement celle du Ciel, mais aussi les autres. Ta Flamme du Brouillard a dû s'intensifier et a rendu ces visions possibles. Mais j'éviterais ce genre de voyage si j'étais toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je contrôlais ce genre de chose, répondit justement Tsuna.

- Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème. Les deux premières fois, les visions venait d'un illusionniste puissant et qui maitrisait son art, il n'y avait donc aucun danger. Tu peux être sûr qu'il ne t'aurait pas laissé aller plus loin qu'il ne le voulait.

Les sourcils de Tsuna se rejoignirent en pensant que Mukuro lui avait volontairement montré ce qu'il avait subit, son évasion ratée et le pacte qu'il a passé avec son père. Il se demandait quel pouvait bien être sa raison d'agir ainsi. Mais Giotto continua, et Tsuna se reconcentra sur ce qu'il disait.

- Mais quand c'est toi qui déclenche ces visions, c'est toi qui es censé te guider. Seulement tu n'en es pas capable. Tu n'as ni l'expérience, ni le pouvoir pour contrôler ces visions, et tu pourrais te retrouver prisonniers d'elles sans pouvoir t'échapper. Tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir ainsi.

Le ton grave que le Primo avait employé ne laissait aucun doute sur le sérieux de ses paroles, et Tsuna frissonna. Il aurait intérêt à faire quelque chose pour apprendre à contrôler ça ou du moins à éviter les visions involontaires le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'il sera rentré, car il doutait de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider sur le chemin.

- Tu pourrais demander à ton Gardien du Brouillard, mais je doute que se soit une bonne idée de le laisser jouer avec ton esprit…

Tsuna eu un petit rire jaune, acquiesçant avec ferveur.

- Ta Gardienne de la Brume n'est à mon avis pas assez experte dans ce domaine. Mais par contre, il y a toujours le Gardien du Brouillard de la Varia qui pourra t'aider.

- Mammon ?

- Oui.

Tsuna ne sut pas quoi répondre. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était qu'il était _hors de question_ qu'une personne de la Varia approche de près ou de loin son esprit. Et puis il se souvint que Mammon, ou Viper comme l'appelait Reborn, était quelqu'un qui n'obéissait pas au plus fort, mais au plus riche. Peut-être que s'il le payait… Mais avec quel argent… Il savait les sommes exorbitantes que cet Arcobaleno demandait pour chaque service…

Il secoua doucement la tête. Il s'inquiéterait de ça une fois rentré chez lui.

…

Rentré chez lui… Comme cela paraissait loin… Une vieille image qui commençait à flétrir. Comme un beau rêve dont il avait peur qu'il soit faux au final. Que devenait ses amis ? Ils devaient avoir commencé leur troisième année maintenant… Il se demandait si Hibari était enfin passé au lycée. Lors de sa première année au collège, il était en troisième. Lors de sa seconde année, il était toujours en troisième… Avait-il récidivé encore cette année ? Et Onii-san ? Lui devait être passé au lycée de Namimori… Il était censé être du même âge qu'Hibari. Et le gang Kokuyo ? Étaient-ils repartis dans leur ville maintenant que l'hiver était passé ? Allaient-ils seulement vraiment à l'école où ne faisaient-il que porter l'uniforme qui plaisait tant à Mukuro…

Nostalgie et désir se mêlait, donnant au vent de son monde intérieur une tristesse infinie, ce que Giotto ne manqua bien sûr pas de remarquer… Il eut un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Allez, il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. Demain est un autre jour. Vous allez bien finir par vous remettre en route, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm.

Tsuna se leva et se dirigea vers son arbre. Quand il se retourna pour s'assoir, Giotto était déjà repartit dans la bague Vongola. Tsuna s'installa confortablement sur son arbre, et sentait agréablement sa Flamme pulser en harmonie dans son dos.

Il laissa passer un soupir et ferma les yeux. Une pensée parasite jaillit brusquement et il vit Mukuro et Chrome communiquer à distance avec simplicité. Il se demanda brièvement comment ils faisaient et si ça avait un rapport avec leur Flammes. Il passa aussitôt sur ses visions, et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir apprendre à contrôler cet étrange pouvoir. Demander à Mammon, ou Viper était peut-être une meilleure idée que Mukuro selon Giotto, mais d'après lui, ils se valaient. L'un voulait posséder son corps, et l'autre n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si son patron le lui demandait. Il devra sûrement demander à Reborn de le "convaincre" de l'aider en échange de petits billets (quel nombre allait-il avoir besoin ?), mais même comme ça, il était plus qu'hésitant à le laisser s'approcher de son esprit…

…

N'était-ce pas un peu trop long ? Normalement il devrait déjà avoir perdu conscience et s'être endormit… Peut-être que trop penser empêchait le phénomène de se produire.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et comprit quelque chose immédiatement.

Il n'était plus dans son monde.

Non.

Il était en train de tomber la tête la première dans le vide intersidéral.

Super.

Tsuna se réveilla complètement et enflamma ses gants pour essayer de se stabiliser. Il se remit à l'endroit et regarda avec angoisse autour de lui.

Des lucioles. Il y a avait des lucioles de toutes les couleurs autour de lui. Des globes de toutes les tailles, qui brillaient de différentes intensités. Tsuna se sentit défaillir, il s'était passé la même chose avant qu'il ne voit les souvenirs de Gino ! Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui, alors que Giotto venait de lui expliquer les dangers que cette technique avait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il resta en alerte et scruta autour de lui, mais aucune de ses boules ne vint vers lui et il se détendit un peu. Mais il restait constamment en l'air et ne savait pas où se poser, si seulement c'était possible. Décider à tenter quelque chose, il créa une boule de Feu sous ses pieds et la gela. Sans éteindre les Flammes de ses gants, il la lâcha et retint son souffle. Mais tout comme les sphères étaient en suspensions, la boule de glace informe tenait en l'air. Il mit un pied dessus, puis deux, et s'autorisa enfin à éteindre ses gants pour se poser. Il soupira de soulagement. Un problème de réglé, au suivant.

Avec curiosité et incompréhension, Tsuna regarda partout autour de lui, et ne pouvait voir ni de début ni de fin à cet étrange monde. Perplexe, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir retourner dans son corps quand il entendit une voix qui lui donna des frissons.

- Oya oya.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il n'osa pas respirer. Son cœur tambourinant comme un fou contre sa poitrine, il se retourna doucement, à la fois pour ne pas tomber et ayant peur de la déception. Mais il ne fut pas déçu.

Un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, ses yeux vairons étincelants de malice et toujours la même coiffure d'un bleu sombre qui faisait tellement penser à un fruit exotique. Derrière lui se tenait Mukuro dans toute sa gloire.

- Voilà bien quelqu'un que je n'imaginais pas rencontrer ici, dit-il de sa voix suave.

Les paroles, prononcée en Japonais avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau plein d'Italien. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu, pas parlé même sa langue natale !

- Mukuro… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le rire de Mukuro, ce rire si caractéristique résonna dans l'espace et termina de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une farce.

_- Kufufu… Osashiburi desu ne, Vongola Juudaime… _(Cela faisait un moment, Vongola Juudaime)

* * *

On continu sur le développement des pouvoirs de Tsuna ! J'ai imaginé tellement de chose avec ses flammes que Tsuna aura du mal à tout utiliser ! XD

Le retour de notre Illusionniste Ananas préféré ! Cela faisait longtemps, comme il dit.

Je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre la dernière phrase typique Mukuro en Japonais. Ça me rappelle la VO et sa voix que j'adore. U_U

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que votre repas était satisfaisant.

Un omake en dessert ?

* * *

~ Omake ~

* * *

Giotto soupira, ce qui évidement ne passa pas sous le nez de G. Ce dernier se renfrogna, devinant le sujet de contrariété de son vieil ami. Il n'y avait guère de chose qui pouvait troubler les morts, alors ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

- Encore un problème avec ton arrière petit-fils ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré.

Ugetsu rit doucement quand Giotto répondit par l'affirmative, agaçant encore plus G. Rampo qui était en train de sommeiller au pied d'un arbre fut réveillé en sursaut par le cri enthousiaste de Knuckle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, DIEU veille sur lui ! !

Alaude inspira profondément pour se calmer, n'aimant pas les bruits inutiles. Mais s'il devait arrêter cet herbivore là à chaque fois qu'il criait, même lui n'aurait pas assez de menottes… Ugetsu arrêta de polir sa flûte et demanda, sincèrement inquiet :

- Que lui arrive-t-il encore ?

- Un truc assez préoccupant, répondit Giotto, gagnant l'attention de tout ses Gardiens.

Il leur expliqua le nouveau problème qui se posait à Tsuna concernant ses Flammes du Brouillard et son inquiétude face à la volatilité de ce pouvoir et à ses dangers. Ses amis partageaient son point de vu et convenaient que c'était assez embêtant. Ils se demandaient comment ils pouvaient l'empêcher de déclencher sans le vouloir, il y eu un rire des plus agaçant qui les interrompit.

- Nufufu… Moi je pourrais aider.

Giotto tiqua visiblement. Daemon continua avec simplicité.

- Je suis un expert en illusion. Je pourrais facilement lui-

- Hors. De. Question, coupa Giotto fermement. Daemon se renfrogna.

- Manquerais-tu de confiance en ton propre Gardien ? Voilà qui est vexant.

Giotto s'approcha de Spade doucement, avec un sourire avenant sur son visage.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles polluer l'innocence de mon petit-fils avec ta perversion de tête de pastèque. Tu t'approches de lui et je te les _brûle_, c'est comprit ?

Giotto s'était enflammer en disant cela, et l'effet que ça avait sur les Gardiens était le même que celui que ça avait eu sur ses anciens adversaires. Rampo s'était caché derrière Knuckle alors qu'il récitait discrètement une prière. Asari et G étaient près à intervenir s'il le fallait, sans se presser. Seul Alaude regardait avec amusement cette scène. Daemon semblait inaffecté, mais le léger tic de ses mains trahissait son envi de faire apparaitre sa faux, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée.

Sortir son arme face à Giotto dans cet état là était pareil à défier un lion enragé (et surprotecteur). Même si avoir une arme dans les mains était très rassurant, Daemon savait que ce n'était surtout pas un geste à faire. Il ne pu par contre s'empêcher une petite pique :

- D'accord, d'accord, je comprends que tu souhaites _t'occuper_ de l'innocence de ton cher descendant toi-même après tout…

De mortellement dangereux, Giotto passa à affreusement choqué et se mit à bafouiller des dénégations qui malheureusement ne convint personne. Les yeux d'Alaude se rétrécirent, et menaça d'arrêter Giotto s'il faisait quelque chose d'illégal avec un mineur.

- Il y a que son âge qui te gênerais dans cette relation ?! S'exclama Giotto, indigné.

Rampo bailla et rajouta de l'huile sur le feu.

- C'est normal, Vongola. Il est vraiment particulièrement adorable, ton descendant. Il se fera bien croquer un jour ou un autre, alors… Autant que ça ne soit pas avec n'importe qui.

Giotto conserva un silence outré quelques secondes avant d'exploser en voyant ses autres Gardiens agréer avec Rampo. Qu'est-ce que ses Gardiens préparaient comme avenir sexuel pour son petit-fils ?!

Daemon regarda la chienlit qui se déclencha de loin, avec un sourire en coin. Une chose était sûre. Il était hors de question qu'il dise au premier Gardien du Ciel que ses craintes étaient confirmées, et que l'âme de son arrière petit-fils n'était plus dans son corps.

Il souhaitait conserver son intégralité, merci beaucoup.

* * *

-w- Hentai Giotto.

Petit interlude avec la première génération. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vu n'est-ce pas ?

En espérant bien entendu que vous avez aimé, et que vous reviendrez souvent nous voir ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de signer notre livre d'or avant de partir en cliquant sur le bouton des commentaires qui est juste à la portée de votre souris !


	35. Les Limbes

'-'

Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas publié quelque chose. J'en suis désolée.

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! Poisson d'Avril ! XD Voici le chapitre 35 de cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Les Limbes**

Tsuna restait figé sur son bloc de glace. S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne pensait pas voir avant un bon moment, c'était bien son Gardien du Brouillard. Et surtout pas dans de telles circonstances.

- Mukuro !

Il se serait précipité sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il était réel. Il essaya, d'ailleurs, avant de se souvenir qu'il était en équilibre instable sur un bloc de glace. Il glissa bien entendu, et avec un cri pathétique, se rattrapa de justesse du bout des doigts. Il regrimpa rapidement sous le ricanement moqueur de l'illusionniste.

- Mukuro ! S'écria-t-il à nouveau, avec moins de surprise mais plus de colère.

- Kufufu… Répondit l'interpelé. Quel surprise vraiment, Vongola, de te trouver ici. Et matérialisé, qui plus est. Vraiment fascinant…

Tsuna se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, mais alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, il perdit encore l'équilibre. Il décida de rester à genoux pour avoir plus d'appuie sur le bloc un peu trop lisse. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard trop joyeux de Mukuro, contrôlant un fou rire face aux acrobaties du jeune mafieux. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles (n'avait-on pas idée d'avoir l'air aussi ridicule pour des retrouvailles !), Tsuna demanda avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix :

- Comment fais-tu pour tenir debout dans le vide ?

Si l'illusionniste fut surprit pas l'italien qui sortit de la bouche du japonais avec une aisance trahissant l'habitude de parler cette langue, il ne le fit pas remarquer. Changeant lui aussi de langue, il répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air à la fois malicieux et condescendant qui exaspéra Tsuna.

- Je crée un sol bien sûr.

Bien sûr. C'était tellement logique. Les épaules de Tsuna s'affaissèrent, comprenant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse claire. Il décida pour moins de ridicule et plus de pratique de s'assoir sur le bloc de glace. Il réussi à s'installer confortablement et observa les pieds de Mukuro, mais fronça ses sourcils en ne voyant pas de "sol". Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Ses pensées, une fois de plus dure être affreusement décryptables, car Mukuro pencha sa tête de l'autre côté, avec un rictus exaspérant.

Mais s'il essayait d'agir comme à son habitude, sa curiosité envers cette personne était en train de fourmiller en lui, le forçant à juguler le flot de question qu'il avait. Mais avant toute chose, il fallait faire descendre le petit boss de son perchoir, sinon, il ne garantissait pas d'être capable de garder son sérieux encore bien longtemps. Dans un geste qui, il le savait, embarrasserait grandement la personne en face de lui, il s'inclina légèrement et tendit sa main gantée, gentleman modèle qui invitait sa belle pour une dance.

"La belle" s'empourpra comme prévu, mais lui prit la main les yeux fermés. Il n'avait qu'une confiance relative en Mukuro, mais il ne sentait pas de mauvaises intentions, et puis même s'il se trompait, il pouvait toujours se mettre à voler. Ce fut donc avec une grande inspiration et beaucoup de peur qu'il se jeta dans le vide, sa flamme prête à jaillir eusse été nécessaire.

Ce ne le fut pas. Tsuna fut surprit en sentant quelque chose de ferme sous ses pieds et il rouvrit les yeux pour constater… Qu'il marchait dans le vide. Il sentit un violent frisson de peur le secouer, dressant les cheveux qu'il avait sur la nuque et il s'agrippa presque violement au bras de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier ricana de cette réaction, tout en se faisant la remarque que s'ils étaient dans le monde physique, la prise que le jeune boss avait sur son bras lui aurait faite _mal_.

Le rire moqueur sortit Tsuna de sa transe apeurée, et il se mit à fixer Mukuro comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le mafieux haussa un sourcil moqueur, surprit par cette attention soudaine, mais fut encore plus choqué par l'air de pur soulagement qui apparu soudainement sur le visage du petit boss.

- Mukuro… Fit pour la troisième fois Tsuna, d'une voix étranglée.

Il avait du mal à y croire. Enfin un visage familier. Il avait tout oublié du lieu ou il se trouvait, et du danger potentiel que posait non seulement ce lieu, mais aussi cette personne, et c'est pour ça que, sans réfléchir à ses actions, il enlaça Mukuro avec force, stupéfiant ce dernier.

- Oya oya… Te voilà bien émotif, Vongola, remarqua Mukuro d'une voix neutre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette soudaine exubérance. Il n'avait pas répondu à l'embrassade, et ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Le jeune Vongola murmura quelque chose mais ayant toujours la tête sur son torse, Mukuro ne comprit rien. Il soupira et essaya de l'éloigner en le prenant par les épaules. Il allait lui lancer une autre pique quand il remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues carmin du mafieux. Il en fut réduit au silence par la surprise.

Tsuna rigola piteusement et essuya ses larmes. L'expression de Mukuro était impayable, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi abasourdi.

- Désolé, fit-il en reniflant discrètement. J'avais juste besoin… Je voulais… Enfin, je suis heureux de te voir, Mukuro, vraiment heureux.

Tsuna lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et lui dit avec une sincérité déconcertante :

- Ça fait du bien de retrouver un visage familier après tout ce temps… Vraiment du bien.

Mukuro profita que Tsuna baisse la tête, soudainement embarrassé de son comportement pour réfléchir sur les paroles qu'on venait de lui offrir. Vraiment, ce mafieux était quelque chose… Fascinant. Il semblait être tellement sincère, il était vraiment ravi de revoir la personne qui avait essayé de tuer ses amis et qui avait juré de le posséder… C'était vraiment le comble de la stupidité. Et en même temps…

Il se décida dans la seconde et tourna les talons, le bras gauche du petit boss fermement accroché au sien.

- Eh mais- Mukuro ? Demanda Tsuna en recouvrant l'équilibre.

- Le monde où l'on se trouve est captivant, ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Je-Je ne sais pas… On est où ? Et tu m'emmène où ? Demanda Tsuna en bafouillant un peu.

- Kufufu… Quel ignorant fais-tu. Alors que tu es une des rares personnes à être capable de pénétrer cette dimension, quel gâchis, vraiment.

Tsuna fut un peu vexé par cette remarque et fronça ses sourcils.

- Désolé de te décevoir ainsi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai pu faire ça. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Si Mukuro fut surprit par la réplique du normalement timide adolescent, il ne le montra pas et enchaina.

- Nous devons nous presser, car je ne sais pas combien de temps tu tiendras dans cette dimension. Et où nous allons, et bien… Disons simplement rendre visite à une amie commune.

- Combien de temps je tiendrais ?

Cette fois Mukuro tourna légèrement vers lui, et Tsuna pu voir la Flamme du Brouillard danser dans son œil gauche écarlate.

- Nous n'existons normalement pas physiquement dans cette dimension, c'est pour cette raison que j'étais surprit de t'y trouver matérialisé.

- Matérialisé ?

- Oui. Avec un corps. Vois-tu ces globes autour de nous, Vongola ?

Tsuna ne voyais que ça. Il y en avait des milliers de toutes les couleurs. Plus rarement de couleurs vives, encore plus rarement avec des petites flammes qui léchaient les bords. Elles étaient partout, il aurait été difficile de ne pas les voir…

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ce sont des âmes humaines.

- Quoi ? Fit Tsuna interloqué, menaçant de s'arrêter.

- Des âmes, continua Mukuro, entrainant à nouveau le jeune boss à sa suite. Les couleurs correspondent aux Flammes de cette personne, mais la plupart des humains sont des lâches qui n'ont aucune volonté propres, aussi ne flambent-elles pas.

- Mukuro… Fit doucement Tsuna. Mais Mukuro l'ignora.

- Certaines personnes ont un peu plus de volonté que les autres, et quelques malheureuses flammes apparaissent. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tiens, voici un nouveau né, fit-il en désignant un endroit un peu plus bas sur la droite.

Tsuna suivit son regard, et ne vit d'abord pas comment il pouvait distinguer l'âge des personnes. Et puis il remarqua une couleur qu'il n'avait encore pas vu. Une délicate sphère blanche qui flottait doucement.

- C'est la blanche le nouveau né ?

- C'est exact, petit boss -il ignora la remarque grommelée "je ne suis pas un boss de mafia" pour continuer-. Les nouveaux nés possèdent bien entendu une âme, mais n'ont pas encore de volonté propre. C'est en grandissant qu'ils prennent du caractère, et que leur volonté se développe.

- Je vois. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi on doit se presser.

- J'y arrive. Peu de personnes sont conscientes de l'existence de cette dimension, pour ne pas dire presque personne. Ces personnes sont la pluparts du temps des illusionnistes très puissant, capables d'étendre leurs esprits au-delà de leur corps et d'influencer les sens des autres avec facilités. Et aussi, bien entendu, de créer un réceptacle pour son esprit afin qu'il puisse vagabonder en paix.

- … Tu… Tu veux dire, murmura fébrilement Tsuna, que je ne suis plus dans mon corps ?

- Kufufu… C'est exact, Vongola. Tu es dans la dimension où reposent les âmes. Bienvenu dans les Limbes.

- HIIIIIIIII ! Paniqua Tsuna. Mais ! Mais ! Comment ! Je-Je ne suis pas un illusionniste !

- Non, c'est exact. Et ton illusion est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, un simple visuel sans profondeur, vraiment.

Tsuna eu la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait. Mais Mukuro continua.

- En fait, je n'avais encore jamais vu de chose aussi étrange. Une illusion créée par une Flamme du Ciel.

- Tu… Tu peux voir ça ?

- Kufufu… Bien sûr que je peux, répondit l'illusionniste avec un sourire carnassier

L'expression de satisfaction chez Mukuro provoqua invariablement des frissons chez Tsuna. Il avait beau être sincèrement heureux de le voir, cette personne restait très dérangeante… Mukuro, ignorant les pensées qui flottaient dans la tête de Tsuna souligna son œil maudit d'un de ses longs doigts gantés.

- En concentrant ma flamme dans cette œil, je peux voir la Flamme de ma (victime)… De mon interlocuteur… Et être ainsi capable de connaitre son potentiel et sa valeur.

Tsuna détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment penser des pratiques de Mukuro. Il savait que c'était mal, mais le lui dire n'aurait rien changé, et il savait la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, encore moins maintenant.

Ces sombres pensées le firent frémir et il serra plus fort le bras de Mukuro, comme pour s'éloigner d'elles et se rapprocher de la réalité. Mukuro haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Il continua son explication.

- Ta Flamme est sans aucun doute une du Ciel, mais elle est entourée par une couche de Flamme du Brouillard, pas vraiment épaisse et loin d'être d'une pureté remarquable, mais en une quantité suffisante pour recréer ton corps. Seulement cette illusion demande de l'énergie. Beaucoup d'énergie, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas habitué à ce genre d'exercice. On ne devient pas illusionniste avec facilité.

Tsuna hocha la tête, la situation commençant à prendre du sens.

- Et combien de temps penses-tu que j'ai devant moi ?

- Hmmm, aucune idée, vraiment.

- Ah ?

- Kufufu… Ta flamme a bien grandit, petit boss. La preuve en est cette illusion très étrange, pas très travaillée, mais stable malgré tout.

Tsuna se demandait s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment quand Mukuro enchaina d'une voix plus profonde.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus attirant avec le temps, Vongola…

Tsuna tiqua et essaya désespérément de s'éloigner, mais Mukuro ne le laissa pas partir, et dit avec un sourire satisfait :

- Nous voilà rendu à destination.

Le japonais observa la sphère devant eux. De la taille de deux poings environ, le plus étonnant n'était pas sa couleur, d'un indigo doux, mais profond, mais plutôt de la quantité de flamme qui entourait la sphère. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une en avoir autant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Mukuro approcha sa main, et Tsuna se sentit aspiré malgré lui. Légèrement paniqué, et attendant le flot de souvenir, il ferma étroitement les yeux.

L'odeur de l'herbe fut la première chose qu'il sentit. Il rouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur une clairière, entouré d'arbre qui se noyait dans le brouillard. Un léger vent fit balancer ses cheveux.

_Ce n'est pas un souvenir_, Tsuna remarqua-t-il soudainement. _C'est un monde intérieur._

Mukuro le surveillait du coin de l'œil, et en voyant la réalisation se peindre sur le visage du jeune mafieux et sa tension disparaitre presque entièrement, ses suspicions furent confirmées. Il connaissait ce genre de monde. Il n'en espérait pas moins, car qu'un Marcheur ne connaisse pas les bases de l'inconscience, et arrive pourtant à voyager dans les Limbes était une véritable honte.

Il dirigea son regard en avant, et trouva rapidement la silhouette blanche de quelqu'un qui semblait endormit contre un arbre géant. Avec un sourire satisfait, il arracha Tsuna à sa contemplation d'un monde étranger pour le mener vers cette personne qui, il n'en doutait pas, ne tarderait pas à sentir leur présence et viendrait à leur rencontre.

Tsuna se laissa faire. Il semblerait que le prisonnier de la Vendicare ne le lâcherait pas avant un moment… Il regarda vers où ils allaient, et ne fut pas surprit de trouver un arbre à la taille gigantesque au centre de la clairière. Machinalement, il se creusa les méninges pour se souvenirs des leçons de Gino sur la flore, et réussi à mettre un nom sur l'arbre après seulement quelques secondes. Gino en serait fier.

C'était un saule pleureur. Un saule pleureur géant, tout aussi démesuré que son propre Arbre, et presque plus beau. Les longues branches fines aux feuilles qui paraissaient argentés semblaient danser doucement avec le vent et Tsuna fut hypnotisé par leur mouvement. Tellement prit, il ne remarqua pas la personne assoupi se réveiller doucement. Un œil unique s'ouvrit, regardant son environnement, s'arrêta brièvement sur Mukuro, sourit, et tomba ensuite sur Tsuna.

Elle se figea, paralysé par la surprise.

- B-Boss ?

* * *

En tout et pour tout, ça n'avait pas été une très bonne journée pour Chrome, ce jeudi là. Il avait plu du matin jusqu'au soir, ce qui en temps normal ne la dérangeait pas trop, mais à cause de ça, Lambo n'avait pas pu sortir au parc avec la Mama, et avait été d'une humeur insupportable tout le restant du soir. Même Nana avait perdu patience et avait fini par le gronder. Lambo s'était mit à pleurer, mais elle n'avait pas cédé, et l'avait interdit de dessert. Il avait boudé pendant tout le repas, et ça avait serré le cœur de la jeune illusionniste.

La pluie était aussi la cause de l'humeur morose de Fuuta, qui n'aimait pas vraiment cet élément, l'empêchant de communiquer proprement avec sa planète fétiche. Bianchi avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en lui racontant les histoires d'amour qui pouvait commencer grâce à la pluie. Fuuta avait écouté tout en se demandant les chances que de tels scénarios arrivent dans la vraie vie. I-pin elle s'était un peu amusée en s'entraînant avec les gouttes d'eau. Mais elle était vite rentrée à la demande de la Mama pour éviter d'attraper froid.

Ken et Chikusa étaient sortis toute l'après midi, et était revenu trempé. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils vivaient sous le toit des Sawada, mais ils furent pourtant pris à revers quand Nana les gronda à leur tour d'être sortit sans parapluie, avant de les obliger à aller prendre un bon bain chaud. Ils avaient obéis sans difficulté, bien entendu. Il était inutile de lui dire que leur système immunitaire n'était pas vraiment normal, et que la plupart des microbes passaient leur chemin en les voyants. Mais avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait ainsi pour eux était toujours aussi déroutant.

Reborn était le plus silencieux, se contentant d'observer tout ça avec détachement, sirotant un expresso. Il n'avait même pas humilié Lambo quand ce dernier s'était fait punir, se contentant de soupirer d'agacement et de secouer la tête. Chrome n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Et venait la nouvelle épreuve du soir, arriver à faire coucher tôt Lambo.

- Naannnn ! Lambo-san n'a pas sommeil ! Gémissait-il.

- Lambo, tu dois te coucher tôt, tu dois aller à l'école demain, fit d'un ton ferme Nana.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion, et Nana, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, savait instinctivement qu'elle ne devait pas céder, pour le propre bien de Lambo. Mais ce n'était pas si facile à faire, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec Tsuna quand il était aussi jeune. Il s'était toujours couché tôt, sûrement plus parce qu'il adorait dormir que par une réelle envie d'obéir…

- Lambo-san n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'école ! Criait-il alors. Lambo-san n'aime pas l'école ! Lambo-san veut rester à la maison avec Mama, et I-Pin et Fuuta, et jouer ! Lambo-san n'aime PAS l'école !

- Lambo, tu viens d'avoir 8 ans, il est temps que tu ailles à l'école élémentaire ! Tu aurais dû y rentré l'année dernière, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai oublié de t'y inscrire… Soupira Nana.

Reborn fronça ses sourcils face à l'évidente fatigue de la femme. Il posa sa tasse fermement sur le comptoir où il était installé et dit froidement à Lambo d'aller se coucher. Lambo tressaillit avant de se mettre à pleurer de rage. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi il devait aller à cette école avec tout ces imbéciles qui se moquait de ses cheveux, des habits noirs et blanc de sa Mama d'Italie ! Pourquoi Reborn n'y allait pas lui ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Et pourquoi Baka-Tsuna n'était pas là pour pouvoir le défendre ?!

- Baka Reborn ! Waaaaah ! C'est de ta faute d'abord ! Je veux voir Baka-Tsuna !

Tous se tendirent face aux mots interdits alors que les yeux de Reborn flashaient et qu'il prenait en main Léon pour donner une bonne leçon à l'abruti. Bianchi sauva sûrement la vie au pauvre Gardien en le prenant de force dans ses bras et en l'emmenant dans sa chambre, toujours pleurant et criant, entrainant des tristes I-Pin et Fuuta avec elle.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence tendu avant que Reborn ne remette Leon sur son chapeau et ne reprenne sa tasse sans un bruit. Ken et Chikusa échangèrent un regard avant d'annoncer qu'ils allaient se coucher à leur tour. Chrome hésita, mais la Mama prit la parole doucement :

- Oui, il vaut mieux que nous allions tous nous coucher. Demain est un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se dirigeait vers levier pour laver les plats utilisés, mais Chrome, rougissante malgré elle, l'interrompit.

- L-Laisse, M-Mama. Je vais le faire.

La reconnaissance qui luisait dans les yeux bruns de la mère de famille fut sa récompense.

- Merci Chrome. Ne te couche pas trop tard toi non plus, d'accord ?

Chrome hocha la tête et vit la femme qu'elle admirait tellement plus que sa propre mère se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta avant ça devant Reborn, et lui dit avec assurance :

- Reborn-kun, ne t'en fait pas pour les paroles de Lambo-kun. Elles ne sont pas vraies et il le sait. Il… Tsuna lui manque juste énormément.

Reborn hocha la tête, légèrement reconnaissant de son inquiétude à son propos, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Ce que pouvais penser cette peau de vache lui importait peu après tout, mais ses cris soir après soir lui vrillait les oreilles et détruisait sa patience.

Le sourire de Nana s'éclaira avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Chrome s'installa devant l'évier et se mit à faire la vaisselle. Le silence qui régnait n'était entrecoupé que par l'entrechoquement des plats. Reborn interrogea Chrome soudainement :

- Comment se passe tes propres leçons, Chrome ? Est-ce que tu arrives à rattraper le retard que tu as pris ?

Chrome leva rapidement la tête et croisa le regard obsidien de Reborn avant de se reconcentrer sur la vaisselle qu'elle avait dans la main. Frotter avec un mouvement circulaire, tremper, et déposer sur le repose-plat pour laisser sécher.

- Oui, Reborn-san. L'aide de Kurokawa-chan et de Haru-chan m'est très précieuse, et les encouragements de Kyoko-chan aident aussi beaucoup.

- Je vois. Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir suivre en troisième année ? Tu es une année plus jeune, tu devrais aller en seconde année.

Chrome gigota sur place, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans sa classe ou dans son année, et elle travaillait dur pour rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé en restant à Kokuyo et en plus prendre une année d'avance. Mais elle était motivée.

- J'y arriverais Reborn-san, j'en suis sûre.

Reborn hocha la tête, satisfait par la réponse. Bien que normalement, le système japonais n'autorisais que très rarement qu'un élève ne saute une classe, avec son influence, il pouvait faire en sorte que Chrome fasse partit de ses exceptions.

Il était temps pour lui aussi d'aller se coucher. Il sauta du comptoir et se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons.

Chrome resta seule, mais cela lui convenait. Elle finit de nettoyer les plats avec efficacité et les laissa sécher pour le lendemain. Éteignant la lampe de la cuisine, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, où la pluie tombait toujours à grosses gouttes. À cause des nuages, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Pas une seule étoile ne brillait. Elle s'arracha à ce triste spectacle et monta l'escalier, prenant possession une nuit encore de la chambre de son Boss.

En s'endormant, elle se demanda où il était, et quand elle le reverrait.

* * *

- B-Boss ?

Tsuna sursauta en entendant le surnom et la voix qui l'appelait, timide, hésitante. Une jeune fille se tenait devant lui, une simple robe blanche d'été et de long cheveux violet qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Le patch de son œil droit était en grande partie cachée par une mèche de cheveux, donnant un côté mystérieux à son visage ébahi.

Le cœur de Tsuna fit un bond dans sa poitrine en la reconnaissant.

- Chrome !

Il s'avança vers elle, donnant un court regard en arrière vers Mukuro qui comprit la question muette et hocha la tête. Rassuré sur le fait qui ne lui arrivera rien s'il s'éloignait de l'illusionniste, Tsuna accéléra. Chrome le vit avec ébahissement venir vers elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage, les yeux pétillants. Malgré elle, elle chercha la trace d'une Flamme du Brouillard, se demandant pourquoi Mukuro-sama lui infligeait une telle épreuve. Et elle trouva.

Une Flamme du brouillard, trop peu travaillée pour être celle de son maitre, et qui n'arrivait pas à masquer sa véritable nature rugissante de la Flamme du Ciel. Chrome comprit alors avec un sursaut que c'était vraiment son Boss qui était là devant elle et pas une simple image ni même une épreuve de la part de son maitre. Un sourire naissant sur son visage elle se précipita à son tour à sa rencontre.

Il ralentit en la voyant arriver, mais elle le surprit en lui sautant dessus l'enlaçant avec émotions. Tsuna eut ses sourcils qui décollèrent, peu habitué à une telle effusion de la part de la timide illusionniste. Mukuro ricana face à sa surprise, s'approchant d'eux avec bien plus de nonchalance.

- Oya oya, fit-il avec humour. Je n'ai pas droit à de tels honneurs, moi…

Chrome se tourna vers Mukuro avant de relever la tête et de croisé le regard embarrassé de Tsuna, souligné par le rougissement de ses pommettes. Comprenant qu'elle le serrait toujours contre elle, elle s'empourpra à son tour et se recula, retrouvant sa timidité naturelle.

- D-Désolée, Boss… C'est juste que… Je… Enfin…

Tsuna rit doucement et prit une de ses mains avec un gentil sourire qui surprit Chrome. Ce sourire était réservé à ses amis les plus proches, et elle n'en avait encore jamais été la destinataire, jusqu'à ce jour.

- _Non ti preoccupare_, _Chrome_, _ho capito tutto, e io non ti biasimo._ (Ne t'en fais pas, Chrome, je comprends tout à fait, et je ne t'en veux pas.)

Chrome cligna plusieurs fois de son œil unique, surprit par le charabia qui sortit de la bouche de son Boss. Elle n'avait comprit que son prénom, mais rien de ce qu'il avait dit avant, et rien après. Elle jeta un coup d'œil légèrement désespéré à Mukuro, qui ne cacha pas son amusement. Dans la même langue chantante, il fit remarquer à Tsuna :

- _Caro Vongola, se si desidera che Chrome ti capisce, è necessario parlare la sua linguaggio… _(Cher Vongola, si tu veux que Chrome te comprenne, il te faut parler sa langue...)

- Aah ?

Tsuna se demanda ce que Mukuro voulait dire. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir qu'il parlait italien, et non pas japonais. Affreusement gêné, son embarras ne fit que s'intensifier en remarquant le mal qu'il avait à trouver ses mots dans la langue japonaise, sa propre langue maternelle.

- D- Désolé, je disais que j'étais… Non, que tu ne devais pas t'en fraire-faire. Que je comprenant-nais tout à fait.

Chrome gloussa doucement en remarquant le mal que Tsuna avait à articuler, et ce dernier grimaça, surpris du mal qu'il avait à retrouver son élocution normal. Se frottant le derrière de la tête, il eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je suis désolé Chrome, je n'ai plus l'hab… L'habitude ? De parler japonais.

Chrome hocha la tête, le rassurant sur son choix du mot. C'était bien le bon.

- Ce n'est rien, Boss, je peux comprendre. Mais vous parler vraiment bien italien, et j'ai été surprise.

- Ahah. Parler une nouvelle langue sans arrêt aide beaucoup pour bien l'apprendre. Mais je ne pensais pas oublier si facilement de parler japonais.

- Ça revient assez vite, soupira Mukuro.

Tsuna se tourna vers lui en se renfrognant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air ravi.

- C'était très amusant de te voir bafouiller ainsi…

Chrome ne pu s'empêcher de rire face à l'air déçu de Mukuro et presque scandalisé de Tsuna, et ce dernier se tourna vers elle, surprise à nouveau de cette ouverture qu'elle faisait preuve. _Peut-être qu'elle n'est ouverte ainsi que dans son monde intérieur, _pensa-t-il, _ ou alors elle a bien changé pendant que je n'étais pas là._

Pendant qu'il se faisait ces observations, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait bien différente en train de rire sans retenue les cheveux longs et détachés. Cela lui allait très bien. Sans vraiment y penser, il pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui dit :

- Tu es très belle quand tu ris Chrome, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Les pommettes encore rouge de sa gêne précédente devinrent cramoisi et elle bafouilla des dénégations, son œil unique regardant partout sauf le visage de son boss, qui lui cligna des siens, ne comprenant pas cette réaction. Mukuro mit une main devant sa bouche, s'amusant décidément beaucoup. Ils étaient bien trop innocents ces deux là, c'était hilarant de voir leurs actions et réactions.

L'impatience et la curiosité de Tsuna atteint ses limites et comme Chrome ne voulait plus le regarder dans les yeux, il lui prit la main et lui demanda avec ardeur :

- Alors Chrome, comment ça se passe à la maison ? Vous n'êtes pas rentré à Kokuyo j'espère ? Je ne pense pas que Kaa-san l'aurait autorisé. Comment elle va ? Et les petits ? Ils ne font pas trop de bêtises ? Ils s'entendent bien avec Ken et Chikusa ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour Fuuta ? J'espère qu'il y a assez de place à la maison- et Gokudera-tachi, comment vont-ils? Et…

D'autres questions suivirent, s'enchainant sans laisser à Chrome la moindre chance d'y répondre. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son Boss fût aussi bavard. Elle regarda la main qui tenait la sienne et la serra légèrement. Elle réussi ainsi à obtenir l'attention de Tsuna qui s'arrêta de parler. Chrome sourit et s'assit avec délicatesse, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer sa robe. Tsuna, toujours impatient la suivit tendit que Mukuro restait debout, adossé à un arbre qu'il venait de faire apparaitre.

- Ils vont bien Boss. Arashi-san-tachi s'entrainent très dur pour être capable de vous protéger quand vous reviendrez.

Tsuna eu un petit sourit, pas vraiment surprit. Il hocha la tête pour inciter Chrome à continuer.

- Ken, Chikusa et moi-même sommes resté chez vous. Votre mère ne nous a pas laissé partir comme vous l'avez deviné. Et les garçons n'ont pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour la faire changer d'avis, finit-elle avec un petit gloussement.

- Kufufu… Ils sembleraient qu'ils apprécient plus qu'ils ne le devraient la cuisine de cette femme, se moqua légèrement Mukuro.

Tsuna éclata de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Kaa-san a toujours fait de la très bonne cuisine, expliqua-t-il en hochant la tête, et elle adore la faire pour plein de monde. Elle ne doit pas se sentir seule, je suis rassuré.

- Vous lui manquez beaucoup, intervint Chrome. Mais elle est très courageuse, et elle continu d'attendre votre retour avec beaucoup de patience. Je dois avouer que j'admire beaucoup votre mère, Boss.

Le sourire de Tsuna se fit plus triste, et son cœur se pinça en pensant à la souffrance qu'il avait dû faire endurer à sa mère.

- Elle me manque aussi énormément, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le visage de Chrome se fit désolé, et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire pour remonter le moral à son Boss. Mukuro s'en chargea pour elle.

- Dans ce cas, petit boss, tu devrais revenir vite chez toi, peut-être alors laissera-t-elle partir mes subordonnés.

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant malgré lui, doutant de ça. Quand sa mère avait décidé de prendre soin de quelqu'un, elle continuait jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs…

- Et les petits ? Comment ça se passe avec Ken et Chikusa ?

Chrome baissa la tête avant de répondre d'un ton désolé :

- Ils vont bien, même si les débuts de Fuuta-kun avec eux ont été plutôt durs. Il a refusé pendant quelques mois de dormir dans la même pièce qu'eux, et puis il a finit par s'habituer à leur présence. Ça a aidé que Chikusa s'excuse pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait avant.

- Il s'est excusé ? S'étonna Tsuna.

- Oui, et il a même obligé Ken à faire de même. Ce n'était pas très sincère, mais Fuuta-kun a comprit leur intention, et les a accepté. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien maintenant.

Tsuna se détendit. C'était un sujet qui l'inquiétait, car il n'avait pas pensé à Fuuta ni à ce qu'il avait subit quand il avait demandé à Gokudera d'inviter le gang Kokuyo chez lui. Mais Chrome avait encore le regard baissé, comme si elle n'osait pas lui dire quelque chose. Il se pencha en avant et lui demanda :

- Chrome ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Chrome soupira et croisa le regard curieux et inquiet de Tsuna avant de détourner les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment lui parler du comportement de plus en plus violent de Lambo. Mukuro, une fois de plus, décida d'intervenir :

- Le ridicule Bovino commence à devenir vraiment très insolent, et l'Arcobaleno a bien du mal à se retenir de lui donner une leçon qui le mènerait à l'hôpital.

Il n'était pas difficile de décrypter le langage de Mukuro. Les sourcils de Tsuna se relevèrent surpris, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Chrome avec une expression inquiète.

- Lambo pose des problèmes ? Enfin, je veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?

Chrome poussa un petit soupir, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de défaite.

- Mama l'a inscrit à l'école avec I-Pin-chan, et Fuuta-kun, à la rentrée dernière. I-Pin-chan et Fuuta-kun se sont bien habitué, mais Lambo à beaucoup plus de mal. Je crois que certains de ses camarades se moquent de lui et d'I-Pin, et il le supporte très mal. Ça en plus de votre absence lui est très lourd.

- Lambo…

Tsuna était choqué par ce qu'il apprenait. Il n'était pas surprit que sa mère les ai envoyé à l'école. Elle lui en avait parlé avant même le voyage du futur, et Tsuna avait trouvé que ça serait une très _très_ bonne idée. S'ils n'étaient plus là pendant la journée, sa mère pourrait trouver le temps de se reposer, un peu de temps pour elle qu'elle n'avait plus depuis deux-trois ans maintenant. Et en plus, il avait eu l'espoir que ça rende Lambo moins égoïste. Devoir jouer avec d'autre personne qu'I-Pin et Fuuta qui le laissait très souvent faire comme bon lui semblait (plus le second que la première ceci dit).

- Pourquoi on se moque de lui ? Finit-il par demander.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il n'a pas voulu le dire malgré l'insistance de Mama, avoua Chrome.

Tsuna se recula. Fronçant des sourcils, il demanda à sa Gardienne de la Brume :

- Chrome ? Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Boss, fit-elle sans hésitation.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais parler à Lambo de ma part ?

Elle cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Elle hocha la tête, curieuse.

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Pour lui dire…

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant devant le sale gosse qu'il avait finit par adopter comme petit frère.

- Dit lui que je comprends ce qu'il traverse, mais qu'il ne doit pas rendre la vie de Kaa-san plus dur pour autant, que ce n'est pas bien. Et dit lui que, s'il fait dans des efforts pour bien se comporter, je l'emmènerais au parc quand je rentrerais avec I-Pin et Fuuta. Et dit leur à eux de surveiller Lambo pour moi, ça le motivera.

Avec un petit sourire, Chrome acquiesça avant de froncer ses sourcils. Son boss ne devenait-il pas de plus en plus transparent ?

Mukuro se leva. Il avait constaté la même chose que Chrome. Cela ne l'étonnait guère, car Tsuna n'avait ni l'expérience ni l'endurance requise pour conserver une telle illusion. Sans compter même que sa Flamme ne correspondait pas à l'utilisation qu'il en faisait. Mystère qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre d'ailleurs, et qui rendait cette personne encore plus intéressante.

- Il est temps de partir.

- Héééééé ? Déjà ? Fit Tsuna, surprit, avant de se tourner vers Chrome, l'air triste. Mais je n'ai pas finit de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde ! Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à revenir ici…

- Kufufu… Comme tu le souhaite, mais tu dois bien sentir l'épuisement qui te menace, et si tu cesse ton illusion, ton esprit ne pourras pas rester en ce monde, et tu ne seras plus qu'une Flamme sans conscience. Et il est probable qu'elle ne retrouve jamais le chemin de ton corps dans l'infinité que forment les Limbes…

Tsuna blêmit encore plus, mais pas à cause de la fatigue, mais la possibilité de errer dans ce monde sans limite était effrayant. Il se leva, avec un soupir, et Chrome, voyant la déception sur le visage de son boss ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Ne vous en faite pas, Boss. Si vous arriver à revenir dans les Limbes, Mukuro-sama le saura, et viendra vous chercher, et nous pourront à nouveau parler ainsi.

Mukuro fronça ses sourcils, prêt à protester (il ne voulait pas devenir le guide spirituel d'un petit boss de mafia !) mais fut obligé de garder le silence en voyant le visage de Tsuna s'illuminer à cette perspective.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça Mukuro ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire non, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout alors que Chrome et lui le regardait de cette manière suppliante. Il étouffa un soupir, et força un sourire.

- Kufufu… Bien sûr, chère Chrome, si ça te fait plaisir.

- Oh, merci Mukuro-sama ! Merci infiniment !

Elle se tourna vers Tsuna et s'approcha de lui

- Boss. Je dirais aux autre Gardiens que je vous ai parlé, et que vous allez bien.

- Hm, fit-il en hochant la tête. Dit leur qu'ils me manquent -sauf Hibari-san, ne le dit pas à Hibari-san ou il va me mordre à mort quand je rentrerais…

Le sourire de Chrome s'élargit alors que Mukuro riait de ses malheurs. Tsuna soupira. Ils savaient qu'il avait raison en plus. Dire ça au Gardien des Nuages était simplement suicidaire.

Il dû se résoudre à partir alors que Mukuro commençait à le trainer hors du monde de Chrome. Il fut surprit de ne pas se diriger vers l'Arbre de ce monde, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser sa question, ils avaient déjà disparus. Chrome sentit l'excitation la gagner, et elle se précipita vers son immense Saule pour retourner dans son corps et donner des nouvelles à tout le monde.

Elle se réveilla presque aussitôt, et vit que c'était le matin de bonne heure. Ils devaient tous être en bas en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle sauta du lit, ne pensant même pas à s'habiller ou à prendre une sortie de bain pour la couvrir. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier tant et si bien qu'elle faillit tomber. Elle déboula comme une furie dans la salle à manger sous les regards de tout le monde, étonnés non seulement pas son comportement, mais aussi par sa tenu. Mais il lui suffit d'ouvrir la bouche avec empressement pour que tous ces petits détails perdent de leurs importances.

* * *

Tsuna se rendait compte à quel point Mukuro avait raison. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible malgré l'absorption continuel des Flammes de Mukuro et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi car il ne faisait que marcher, accroché à ce dernier comme à une bouée, ce que l'illusionniste trouvait à la fois agaçant et hilarant.

- Kufufu… Dire que j'aide volontairement un mafieux…

- Je ne suis pas un mafieux… Grommela Tsuna.

Même lui savait que ce n'était plus vrai. Et son Gardien du Brouillard ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

- Oya oya. Quelle mauvaise-foi, bien digne d'un mafieux.

Tsuna soupira. Et puis se figea. Il se redressa les yeux grands ouverts, surprenant Mukuro qui haussa un sourcil. Mais Tsuna ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le visage renfrogné il pesait le pour et le contre de sa soudaine idée.

- Même si j'adorerais qu'un mafieux de plus meurt aujourd'hui, j'aurais un mal de chien à posséder ton corps si tu le laisse mourir. Dépêche-toi, petit boss.

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, aussi Tsuna se décida. Il se tourna vers son Gardien, le regard dur et sérieux, prenant Mukuro par surprise. Où était passé l'adolescent fatigué et grognon ?

- Mukuro, je dois te dire quelque chose. Peux-tu me promettre de le dire à Reborn ? C'est très important.

Mukuro haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

- Tu veux te servir de moi comme messager, voilà qui est risqué, Vongola… Et si je gardais la précieuse information pour moi, hm ?

Ça ne pouvait être que précieux pour qu'il perde ainsi du temps et risque de sa vie. De plus, il ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement de lui donner ses propres Flammes. Il avait sa propre illusion à entretenir, sans compter les illusions de Chromes qui demandaient énormément d'énergie.

Tsuna secoua la tête.

- Je prends le risque. C'est très important et je ne peux pas le dire à Reborn par téléphone, c'est trop risqué. Lui saura quoi faire avec cette information. S'il te plait Mukuro, Promet moi…

Mukuro soupira. Il était dans un bon jour.

- J'y réfléchirais.

Ce n'était juste que l'ombre d'une promesse, mais ça suffisait à Tsuna. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler. L'air d'abord neutre de Mukuro se fit plus intéressé pour finir par être franchement amusé.

- Kufufu… Quelle ironie… Je ne manquerais pas de le dire à l'Arcobaleno, je souhaite vivement voir la tête qu'il fera en entendant ça…

Tsuna eut un sourire mitigé. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment la situation drôle, mais bon. Mukuro avait dit qu'il préviendrait Reborn, et c'était le plus important. Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence jusqu'à ce que Tsuna s'arrête. Il venait enfin de ressentir la présence de Natsu.

- Je pense que tu peux te débrouiller maintenant, petit boss, fit Mukuro, en sentant lui aussi le lien entre les Flammes de Tsuna et l'Ancre de son corps.

- Oui, merci Mukuro.

Tsuna disparu soudainement, et il ne resta que ses Flammes du Ciel qui se dirigèrent tel une comète dans les Limbes, évitant gracieusement les âmes imperturbables de ce monde. Mukuro fut tenté pendant une seconde de les suivre, histoire de savoir où il était vraiment, et peut-être de prendre possession de son corps, avant de changer d'avis. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à se retrouver en ce moment dans la peau du jeune mafieux.

Il soupira et décida d'accéder à la demande du petit boss le plus vite possible. Il devra ensuite se reposer pendant un bon moment. Tout cela l'avait épuisé. Il se dirigea donc à nouveau vers l'âme de Chrome, se déplaçant bien plus rapidement maintenant qu'il était seul. Il sut immédiatement qu'elle était réveillée grâce aux émotions qui teintaient ce monde. Il se dirigea vers l'Arbre, ignorant sans peine le corps immobile de Chrome, et mit la main sur le tronc. La connexion fut immédiate, et il lui demanda de lui laisser le contrôle de son corps quelques instant. Elle accepta immédiatement, et aussitôt, il se fondit dans sa Flamme.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva devant le collège de Namimori, avec le chien, le joueur de baseball, le boxer bruyant et, étonnamment, l'alouette qui était là. Ils semblaient, pour la plupart, être soulagé, voir joyeux. Chrome avait déjà dû leur parler. Il prit un malin plaisir à s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Kufufu…

Dès qu'ils entendirent son rire, ils se mirent en garde, près à sortir leurs armes, ou l'ayant déjà fait pour Hibari. Se dernier se contenta de gronder sourdement à l'approche de sa Némésis. Mukuro savait bien que la seule chose qui retenait l'alouette de lui foncer dessus, c'était qu'il avait gardé l'apparence de Chrome. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans son école, bien entendu.

- Mukuro, salua Yamamoto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, tête d'ananas !

- Oya oya. Est-ce une manière de parler ainsi à la personne qui a sûrement sauvé la vie de votre cher boss il y a quelques minutes ?

Bien entendu, la tension ne fit que monter un peu plus à ces paroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux EXTRÊMEMENT dire ?

Mukuro grinça face à l'intensité de ses paroles. Ce personnage était parfois encore plus agaçant que l'alouette. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et ne comptait pas le perdre ici.

- Même si votre compagnie m'est très agréable, se moqua-t-il, je me dois de m'éclipser. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps avec de simples subordonnés.

Il allait se détourner quand une voix fluette mais étonnamment sérieuse s'éleva.

- Parle, Mukuro. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tsuna dans les Limbes ?

L'œil rouge de Mukuro flasha et se posa sur Reborn, qui était sur le haut d'un muret. Un sourire mauvais, qui n'avait vraiment pas sa place sur le doux visage de Chrome, apparut, et il ricana.

- Kufufu… Comme attendu des Arcobaleno, vous êtes vraiment bien informé.

- Je suis le meilleur Hitman au monde, c'est normal, répondit simplement Reborn. Répond à la question.

Mukuro se tâta, se demandant s'il voulait jouer avec le petit bébé avant de changer d'avis. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ça, se ne serait pas drôle.

- Rien de bien méchant, juste le manque d'habitude et d'entrainement concernant les illusions corporel. J'ai dû lui donner une partie de mes Flammes pour qu'il puisse revenir dans son corps, et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas perdre d'énergie en restant trop longtemps en votre compagnie. Je dois dire que l'illusion qu'il avait crée était vraiment basique, mais étonnement bien fait pour quelqu'un qui possède une Flamme du Ciel.

- Comment est-ce possible, fit Reborn en fronçant ses sourcils. Viper nous a toujours dit que seuls les plus grands illusionnistes avaient le pouvoir de se déplacer librement dans cette dimension.

- C'est exact, cher Arcobaleno. Et je suis désolé de le dire, mais je n'ai pas d'explication pour ce phénomène. Il faudra lui poser toi-même la question, même si je doute que ce petit boss possède la réponse. Il devient de plus en plus fascinant de jour en jour…

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Mukuro, finit par demander Reborn. Je doute que tu apparaisses juste par courtoisie si tu n'as plus beaucoup d'énergie.

- En effet. C'est en fait le petit boss qui m'envoie ici. Il m'a supplié de l'aider, et je me sentais d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Je suis en fait venu te parler, Arcobaleno.

Reborn haussa un sourcil à ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autre Gardiens qui étaient resté et écoutaient avidement leur conversation. Même Hibari qui était adossé au mur du portail et avait les yeux fermés écoutait. C'était sûrement la seule raison qui le poussait à rester en leur compagnie alors que la sonnerie avait retentit depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il redirigea son regard sur Mukuro. C'était vraiment très perturbant de voir le visage de Chrome avec un air aussi maléfique et un œil rouge à la place de son cache-œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que tu vas me dire est la vérité ? Défia l'Arcobaleno à la tétine jaune.

- Kufufu… Rien du tout, répondit sombrement l'illusionniste

Ils continuèrent à se défier du regard jusqu'à ce que Mukuro détourne le regard haussant les mains et les épaules dans un signe d'abandon. Secouant la tête, il soupira :

- Cela m'est égal après tout. J'aurais essayé. _Tchao_~

Le corps de Chrome s'enveloppa de brume, et Gokudera poussa une exclamation rageuse. Reborn prit sa décision en quelques secondes.

- C'est bon Mukuro. Tu gagnes. Qu'est-ce que Tsuna t'a chargé de me dire ?

Chrome ne réapparut pas, mais dans la brume apparut deux yeux vairons, un bleu profond et un rouge écarlate. Sans prévenir la brume se précipita sur Reborn qui prit Léon en main. Ce fut inutile, la brume lui passa au travers, lui murmurant de simples mots avant de disparaitre complètement dans un rire familier.

Chrome rouvrit son œil violet, son cache-œil ayant réapparut, et observa ses alentours. Elle était toujours là où Mukuro avait prit possession de son corps devant Namimori. Il y avait toujours les Gardiens, qui semblaient tendus. Ce n'était pas étonnant, et elle savait que Mukuro était à blâmer pour cet état de fait. Mais le plus surprenant était la présence de l'Arcobaleno du soleil, qui semblait être figé sur son muret.

- Reborn-san ? L'appela-t-elle.

Reborn dirigea son regard sur elle, avant de baisser son fedora pour cacher son regard aux autres.

- Chrome, rentre à la maison, fit-il sèchement. Vous autres, allez en cours.

Là-dessus, il disparut, sautant de l'autre côté du muret. Hibari claqua de la langue et repartit. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester, et il ne pouvait pas mordre les herbivores à mort, pas après que lui-même les ai implicitement autorisé à rester dehors alors que les cours avaient commencés.

Les autres Gardiens échangèrent des regards se demandant ce que Mukuro avait pu lui dire pour le mettre en colère ainsi. Mais quand ils demandèrent à Chrome, elle dit qu'elle n'en savait rien, avant de s'incliner et de prendre la direction de la maison des Sawada. Encore une fois, il fallut rappeler à Ryohei qu'il était passé au lycée et qu'il n'avait plus court ici avant que Yamamoto et Gokudera n'aillent en cours, la tête pleine de questions.

Et ce n'étaient pas des questions auxquelles leur professeur pourrait répondre.

* * *

Reborn était rentré bien avant Chrome, et s'était fait un café lui-même, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que la Mama le fasse pour lui. De plus s'occuper les mains l'aidait à réfléchir. Il ignora les regards inquiets qui étaient dirigés sur lui, même celui de Chrome quand elle revint du collège. Il alla jusqu'à lancer un regard noir à Bianchi quand cette dernière insista. Blessée, elle recula et décida d'aller faire la chasse aux ingrédients.

En d'autres occasions, Reborn se serait excusé. Il ne lui aurait fallut qu'un sourire en coin pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais il ne le fit pas, même quand elle lança un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte violemment. Dans sa tête ne résonnait qu'une chose. La phrase de Mukuro.

_"C'est une famille alliée au Vongola qui a organisé l'enlèvement…"_

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Soit cette famille se rebellait contre les Vongola, et alors elle avait des espions infiltré dans les Vongola, soit quelqu'un dans les Vongola s'était allié avec eux et leur offrait les informations nécessaires. Dans tout les cas, c'était une situation très périlleuse.

Mais est-ce que cette information était vraie ? Tsuna ne s'était-il pas trompé dans ses déductions ? Comment avait-il eu cette information ? Était-elle fiable si c'était l'Ombre qui lui avait dit ? Ou plus simplement… Mukuro ne faisait-il pas que jouer avec ses nerfs ? Devait-il prévenir le Neuvième ou garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'occasion de reparler au traitre de la mafia ?

Une fois de plus, il avait plein de question et aucune réponse. Il avala une gorgée de café qui lui parut étrangement acide.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Doc fit face aux personnes qui avaient été choisies. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine tout au plus, ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il avait toujours été convaincu que la qualité remportait sur la quantité. Il suffisait d'être un bon stratège pour la suite.

- Vous avez été choisit pour cette mission, commença-t-il, non pas parce que vous faite partit des meilleurs, mais parce que vous êtes les meilleurs.

Sa voix résonnait dans la salle qui ne possédait aucune ouverture. Mais cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Un peu plus d'une dizaine de paire d'yeux le regardait fixement. Il continua en affichant le visage mort de Reggio.

- Notre famille est en danger, et elle a déjà perdu certain de ses meilleurs membres pour la protéger.

Tous se redressèrent un peu plus. Reggio était connu comme étant le bras droit du Doc, quelqu'un de mortel et d'implacable. Qu'il soit mort pour leur famille les remplissaient de rage et d'admiration par rapport à son sacrifice.

- Je vous annonce que c'est nous qui avons subtilisé l'héritier des Vongola au nez et à la barbe du très connu Reborn.

Des regards furent échangés, effarés, fiers, surpris. Le Doc continua.

- Pour que notre famille se libère du joug des Vongola, notre boss à prit tout les risques et m'a permit d'étudier ce qui fait la force de cette famille. Leur Flammes. Seulement, nous avons été trahis par le mercenaire qui se fait appeler l'Ombre, et qui après avoir tué nos gardes, c'est enfuit avec le gosse, nous mettant en danger d'extermination par les Vongola si jamais le gosse rentre chez lui !

Il frappa du poing sur la table et rugit.

- Cette situation est intolérable ! ! !

Il désigna par un large geste de la main la photo projeté sur le mur.

- Reggio est mort en tentant de ramener ce cobaye et de tuer l'Ombre. Son sacrifice n'a pas été totalement vain, car il a eu l'honneur de nous venger en tuant ce traitre. Mais le gosse court toujours.

Son regard se fit glacial alors qu'il balayait de ses yeux l'audition pendu à ses lèvres. Ils devinaient ce qu'il allait lui demander. Le Doc passa la photo de Reggio pour montrer une carte de la frontière entre l'Autriche et l'Italie.

- Le corps de Reggio a été retrouvé dans ces montagnes au nord de Klagenfurt am Wörthersee. Nous supposons que l'hériter Vongola va se rendre dans cette ville pur prendre contact avec sa famille afin qu'ils puissent venir le chercher. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.

Il passa à une autre photo, cette fois la photo souriante d'une jeune asiatique au teint ambré et aux cheveux de jaie.

- Ne vous laisser pas abuser par son apparence. Ceci est bien notre héritier mâle disparu. Reggio nous a laissé un dernier cadeau en nous donnant la nature exacte de son déguisement. Je ne sais pas s'il est capable de se faire lui-même sa teinture, aussi sachez qu'il a naturellement les cheveux châtain clair.

Il fit signe et un de ses assistants distribua un exemplaire de la photo. La plupart des personnes réunis la plièrent avant de la ranger sur eux. L'assistant, après avoir fait son travail approcha une table d'opération où étaient exposés plusieurs accessoires à l'apparence barbare. Leur utilisation était pire.

- Pour la sécurité de l'opération, nous allons vous injecter cette petite capsule. Elle contient du poison dont l'agissement est immédiat et sans douleur. Cette capsule peut s'activer de trois manières différentes.

Le Doc descendit de son esplanade et mit des gants. Les mafieux se tendirent, mais se mirent en ligne de mauvaise grâce.

- La première activation est manuelle, si vous êtes capturé, afin de ne pas subir de torture et risque de trahir votre famille. La deuxième est si vous nous trahissez. Il y a un traqueur GPS et si vous êtes dans une des branches Vongola pendant trop longtemps sans que vous activiez vous-même la capsule, vous serez tué. La troisième activation est causée par un manque de contact avec la base. Vous devez nous contacter toutes les vingt quatre heures minimum, sans quoi, la capsule s'activera automatiquement. Revenez vivant de cette mission, victorieux ou pas, et on vous retirera cette capsule.

Il prit en main un grotesque pistolet à injection et mit une capsule à l'intérieur. Son assistant se mit à ses côté avec un scanner pour voir si la capsule fonctionnait.

- Mon assistant ici présent vous donnera un téléphone portable qui contient un numéro personnel pour contacter la base. Vous avez chacun un numéro différent, nous pourrons ainsi vous identifier et vous localiser facilement et rapidement en cas de besoin. Maintenant, avancez, s'il vous plait, il est temps de commencer.

Avec des grimaces pour certains, d'autre restant complètement impassible à la douleur, tous passèrent devant le Doc qui injecta machinalement la capsule à la base du cou, juste à côté de la jugulaire. Ainsi, non seulement le poison attendra très vite le cerveau et les organes vitaux, mais ils ne pourront pas se débarrasser de la capsule en se coupant un membre. Ils ne pourront pas se la faire retirer non plus sans l'outillage approprié, la capsule étant trop sensible une fois mis en place.

Quand tout cela fut finit, le Doc reprit une dernière fois la parole.

- Nous ne voulons plus récupérer le cobaye. Cela nous mettra trop en danger. Si vous le trouver, la première chose à faire est de l'abattre. Éviter cela dit de le faire de jour et à la vue de tous. Prévenez la base pour recevoir de l'aide. La première personne qui préviendra la base recevra une très grande récompense. La personne qui tuera le cobaye aura la même récompense. Faire les deux ne doublera pas la récompense, alors ne vous tirez pas dans les jambes. Coopérez, pour le bien de la famille.

Il les balaya du regard une dernière fois.

- Bonne chance à vous.

Tous s'inclinèrent avant de repartir, l'œil flamboyant et avec une seule idée en tête, protéger leur famille. Le Doc les vit partir sans émotion. Il ne craignait pas tant la trahison que l'échec. Ces personnes étaient tous fidèle à leur famille, presque fanatique. Ils faisaient partit de cette main d'œuvre malléable, assez puissante pour être efficace sans être vraiment intelligente et donc indépendante. Ils étaient des pions idéaux. Il suffisait de bien les manipuler pour gagner la partie.

Et de faire échec au roi.

* * *

'^'

Tadaaaaa~ L'intrigue s'accélère ! X3 J'en ai des frissons !

À bientôt pour la suite ! Ça va vous rendre fou, j'en suis sûre !


	36. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
